Learn to Love
by Nausika Universe
Summary: Jellal is so concerned when hearing about Erza's latest mission's injuries, not even his guilt can keep him from going to see her. What was planned out as a stealth mission is soon discovered and ends not as he had thought, but exceeds his dreams. Jerza fluff after the final arc; rated T because of injuries and later chapters (more than fluff).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you're new, welcome to my Universe - I'm Nausika.**

**So this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic and also my absolute favourite couple of the Manga/Anime series: Jerza!**

**It takes place after the final arc with the defeat of Zeref and Acnologia and after Jellal and gang have been pardoned - whether before or after Lucy's award, I don't know, but definitely before the 100 Year Quest.**

**Anyway, enough of me, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Night had long descended upon Magnolia, however he could not sleep. He had not in a while.

News of Fairy Tail returning from a mission had plunged the guild's town into celebration. A completed job. A new victory for the all-powerful protectors of the lake-sited town. A sense of security and gratitude engulfing the hearts of the people.

But not his. Jellal felt glad for sure, more relieved than happy, though. And even more concerned. To the people of Magnolia, Fairy Tail Team A's actions resulted in wealth and safety, just as much as it did within the guild itself. However, it brought more with it than just that.

Risks. Injuries. Lives at stake, whether during a battle or its aftermath.

Using his transportation power Meteor, Jellal avoided to climb the hill and risk being seen. He knew he was not allowed to be there, nor did he want to be confronted with his own thoughts of confliction. He pressed on regardless. If there was one thing stronger than his immense sense of guilt, it was his care for the one he loved.

He opened the window with ease, even from the outside. Looking down, he watched the automatic light lacrimas at the main entrance turn off again, veiling him in the same darkness as the room he entered a second later. The curtains softly blew in the evening breeze he invited with his arrival.

Having closed the window loosely, Jellal peered into the darkness. His eyes adjusted, scanning his surroundings. Immediately, he found his target.

She had not awoken by his break-in. With the curtains stuck between the lightly closed window – drawn aside – weak moonlight filtered towards the bed. The bandages seemed to light up, absorbing what little illumination they were given. There was hardly a millimetre of her back that was not covered in them.

Jellal sighed through his nose. His legs moved of their own accord, willing him to the side of her bed. Erza was almost fiercely cuddling her blanket. With both arms – one bandaged partly, the other completely – she pressed it to her torso. Leaning over, casting a shadow over them, Jellal noticed her eyebrows to be twitching in her sleep. Her breath came in fits, sometimes hoarsely, sometimes like small, mute hiccups. Her side rose and fell with the same unsteadiness, pain visibly hindering continuous movement.

He frowned. He had already imagined her in whatever state she would be in. Injured, mauled. He had seen worse and even her in worse conditions than now but the reality of it crushed him beneath an airless gravity. He knew there was nothing he could do, nothing he had ever done or would ever be able to do to help her. To ease her pain. To keep her from harm.

Jellal held his breath as hers seemed to stop. Suddenly, there was a flash. The chill of a blade nipped at the hot flesh of his throat, about to part if pressure was added. With wide eyes, he stared into even huger ones. Her shock turned into puzzlement and, if he allowed himself the realisation, relief. Content.

Erza let the sword dissolve into the same dimension she had summoned it from. Her hand took another moment or two to stir, collapsing with the fleeting adrenaline. Jellal's hands darted forward, catching her delicate one before it could hit the bedside. He seemed not to be able to take his eyes off of hers, and neither was she.

"Jellal…" her voice was but a whisper, hardly audible and hoarse from unsteady sleep. Slowly, his shoulders sank, relaxing despite the racing of his heart. He let her hand sink, releasing it above her stomach. He opened his mouth, but she was faster. Before he could straighten up, her hand had grabbed the front of his shirt, a momentary tremble making his words get stuck in his throat.

"Erza,"

"Stay…" she urged without the usual strength in her tone. It was ruled by the same confusing mixture of insecurity and gladness her eyes shone with. Jellal enclosed her hand with both of his, feeling it tense immediately, as if afraid of being detached. "Please…" she added, her torso sinking back into the mattress out of exhaustion.

Pleading for her not to feel his heartbeat, knowing very well that she could, Jellal tested her grip on his shirt. He prepared himself for perhaps a few soothing words, a fleet escape from her grasp and a swift movement of his cape, concealing his leave and, with a little luck, disguising it as a part of her dream or an apparition.

Erza had other plans.

With her fist clutching onto the fabric of his shirt, she pulled on him, not allowing his gentle way of brushing it off. She pulled him further, her other hand rising towards him when there was hardly any more space between their faces. Jellal felt his mouth dry out, breath hitching in his throat, nearly choking him.

"Stay," she whispered once more, tingling the skin of his cheeks with her words, "Jellal…". His stomach gave a twist at the sound of his name on her tongue, involuntarily falling under her spell once again, just like he always had. A in gauze wrapped palm found his face, softly cupping his jaw with slim fingers.

It was unlike her to beg, yet she was. She was imploring him while at the same time not allowing her hold on him to falter, forcing the answer she had in mind. It was a rare side of her, hardly known, even to her closest friends. He knew it, though. He did not have to have experienced it before, he simply knew her through the least simple ways. Through horrors and atrocities, betrayals, lies and at the same time victories, moments of peace and the everlasting, flickering affection that seemed to connect them past it all.

He also knew that Titania always got what she wanted. And had she not physically and verbally demanded his presence, making it impossible for him to interpret otherwise, he would have claimed to be useless to her wellbeing.

Erza's eyes fell closed. He was not sure whether out of exhaustion or the same helpless awkwardness he felt with their noses nearly touching. Sighing under his breath, trying desperately not to let her feel it, Jellal straightened his back. At least as far as he could.

Her mouth opened in protest, but he placed a reassuring hand over the one that dragged on him. Neither willingly, nor against his will, he toed off his boots. With his free hand, he unhooked the button of his cape, leaving it on the floor.

Hesitatingly, and not without another attempt to calm himself with a long exhale, he lifted one leg. Since Erza was busy with trapping him in her grip, she did not dare moving over. As carefully as possible, Jellal climbed over her legs and torso, never touching her in the slightest.

Arriving on the other side, his crush erased all hopes of an escape, tugging so heftily on him, he collapsed onto his side. His heart was racing into his throat by then, causing his head to spin. The hand on his shirt relaxed ever so slightly. Erza drew herself close, a light but obvious fever radiating from her forehead as it found the crook of his neck. He swallowed, stiffly submitting to her snuggle.

Erza gave a long sigh, shoulders sinking as she relaxed. With her torso almost squeezing into his, she shuffled herself as close as she could, her upper arm snaking beneath his onto his back to keep him just where he was.

Jellal could feel her heart, battering against her ribcage like his own, seemingly racing each other as much as the heat of their faces glowed in unison.

"Thank you…" Erza muttered into him, a smile forming against his collarbone. Jellal swallowed, not for the last time, forcing his pressed breathing to even.

It took minutes – moments that felt like an eternity – until he finally moved. More carefully than he had ever acted, Jellal dared lifting his arm, reaching it behind her. First, and only after being sure about her having fallen asleep, he pulled on the blanket, draping it over her to cover that pale, with injuries cluttered back of hers. Then, he dared to leave his arm where it was and after a moment, tenderly hugged her close to him, closing his eyes as well.

* * *

**Btw, English is not my native language, so feel free to let me know about mistakes or typos. Or if you have further ideas, requests, feedback of any sort, I'd love to hear it!**

**Have a lovely day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

She had used the early evening to shower. With her amount of injuries, it had taken its fair amount of time, the sun tauntingly crawling down the horizon. Luckily, cuts and open wounds were the minority. Bruises, contusions and that cracked rib, however, gave her more than a hard time to make sure she looked her very best.

Erza left the bathroom door open to allow the sweet scent of her most precious shampoo (a gift from Lucy) to travel across her apartment. As she freed her hair from the towel and hung it up, something caught her eye. She stopped.

_Perfume._

Perfume or no perfume?  
Erza never used perfume. The very reason she owned one was, again, due to it being a gift. In this case, it had been a joke, Mirajane not having missed her chance to mock her childhood rival and now best friend. _"Heavenly Enticement" _was definitely not one of Titania's strengths and she had given her guildmate the evillest glare she could muster, seeing as the hint was too obvious.

"Just in case, you know," Mira had winked, the most innocent smile adorning her face. Erza sighed under her breath. She turned away from the bottle, starting to bandage her wounds anew, thoughts lingering on the idea of actually using the admittedly fetching fragrance.

She hissed upon stretching her arm too far, her ribcage stinging with pain. She tried to take deep breaths all the while not breathing too strongly as not to hurt herself. To show this much weakness during the day was unthinkable.

In order not to make anyone worry, Erza had gone out to town that day, grievously finding the cake shop to have run out of her favourite strawberry cake. Afterwards, she had gone to the Guildhall.

Team Natsu was also still showing bandages, though no signs of being in pain. Of course, the boys had already started to brawl again, notwithstanding their own bruises, tables or guildmates.

Even though it had been the best way to celebrate victory and to get distracted from her injuries, Erza had not been able to focus. Fortunately, no one had noticed – or at least not stated to have – leaving the Queen of the Fairies alone with her overwhelming thoughts.

_Jellal…_

Erza shook her head. She found her heart racing at the memory of the last night alone. Not that she was expecting him to return, but one could never know. One could hope.

Finally leaving the perfume, she put on her pyjamas, though not without contemplating to wear something else. Something more… feminine. She tried to ban the idea, which worked about as well as ceasing to make up scenarios of his coming in her head.

Feeling herself blushing, Erza hid herself beneath her blanket, praying for a fleeting moment that he would not come. At least not yet. She knew that she was starting to become obsessed with the idea of him visiting, but Jellal being there and actually _staying _had burnt into her mind like a sword would slice through flesh.

After a minute, she peeked her head back out. She concentrated on seeming relaxed and half asleep. Daring to open one eye a slot wide, Erza scanned her dark room. Nothing.

What had she expected? Jellal to magically appear next to her, fresh strawberries in hand and asking to stay the night?

And there it was, her mind running wild again. The tint on her cheeks darkened but Erza ignored it. She could be cool about this. The window was open for the showers humidity to get out and only for that. Out of habit, she allowed her sweet-scented hair dry while in bed, what other reason could there be?

Inwardly facepalming herself, Erza turned away from the window. Her arm throbbed with her weight on it. Closing her eyes, she waited.

Minutes passed, then hours. She waited until even her long, silky hair had dried, losing hope of his return. And why would he? If she was right, he had been worried about her condition. Seeing as he had disappeared before she had woken up in the morning, not left any messages and her having walked around Magnolia as usual, it was almost too clear that he would not show. She had practically disinvited him by not showing any weakness during the day.

Cursing to herself, Erza finally lost hope. She fell asleep before long, shamefully admitting to herself how ridiculously she had acted. Special shampoo, appealing sleepwear, seductive perfume? This was not her. And yet, she felt as if she would have done all of it, just because it could have made him stay.

* * *

The night was cold, the wind from the open window deriding her. With a shiver, Erza awoke. She blinked into the darkness of her room. Reluctantly, she left the warm haven of the blanket she had tucked herself in. With tired steps, she crossed over to the window.

The sky was murk, not a single star illuminating Magnolia. There was a light breeze, carrying the scent of the lake with it. Everything was silent.

Suddenly, something moved in the shadows. Erza squinted, all thoughts of the cold gone. She was still the protector of Fairy Hills and her sleeping friends. It moved again, a dash bolting into the cover of the trees. A sword appeared in Erza's hand.

Leaning out, she stared towards the entrance. There was nothing there. Then, a shadow moved, appearing from behind its cover. It jumped, flashing towards her. Erza stumbled back. She lunged her sword at the shadow, which was now on her windowsill.

"Erza," she froze, every muscle in her body screaming at her to stop. The sword crashed into the wall next to his face.

"Jellal!" She exclaimed, furious with both him and herself. She had almost chopped his head off!

"I'm sorry, I-" he said, breaking off. The lights in front of the main entrance had turned on. A window creaked; a voice reached them.

Quickly, Erza grabbed Jellal's arm and pulled him inside. Without thinking, she closed the window and swung the curtains closed. Silence fell. Both stood still, holding their breaths. She could practically feel the regret radiating from him, just as much as guilt nagged on her.

She had let – no, brought – a man into Fairy Hills, where men were strictly forbidden and which everyone knew and respected. Bisca and Levy had both moved out for that reason and now Erza, Head Girl of the dormitories, had broken that one holy rule.

It was not as if he would suffer severe consequences if being caught. He would be kicked out and receive a warning – which _she_ should give. He would most likely be fast enough to elude anyone who wanted to catch him anyway. Was she this selfish to disrespect the rules – rules that she most of all preached for others to obey?

The voice from outside disappeared. They waited, but the sound of a closing window never came. A minute went by. Erza felt her lungs nearly burst, so she dared to exhale as quietly as possible and he mirrored her immediately, as if having waited for her sign.

The room was pitch-black. Erza hardly heard her own breath, not to mention Jellal's, the rushing of her blood in her ears numbing them. Her heart raced, quickening her breath with the knowledge of him standing not even a few centimetres away from her.

Suddenly self-conscious, Erza's hand jerked, slowly drawing away from his arm which she had been pinching her nails into with tension. She gulped, wishing for a second that she _had_ worn something different. Not that he could see anything at the moment.

Why had it been so easy the other night? She had worn almost nothing but bandages and knickers, yet she had dragged that confusingly attractive man into bed with her.

And she would again.

Closing her eyes, Erza reached out her hand again. She did not have to search for long as he was still right in front of her. She brushed his arm, as if unintentional. She could still pretend it had been…

Biting her lip, the usually fierce warrior dared to let her hand wander, finding his. Jellal shivered as her fingers stroked down to find his, then – nearly making her wince and most definitely blush – linked them. Erza's heart jumped into her throat. For a second, her breath got stuck and she almost wheezed.

But she would not. She had made her day a living hell, her evening almost unbearable and night into a nightmare over the potential possibility of him coming. She would not let the chance slide, even if it meant disobeying the rules.

Firmly, Erza took Jellal's hand. She led the way to where she knew the bed was, the thought of it giving her stomach a fuzzy feeling. To her surprise – and great relief – he followed without complaint. He did not say anything at all, not even as she shuffled with the bedsheet.

For a moment, Erza felt a slight tremble wash down her back. She let go of his hand, making herself comfortable. Holding her breath. Hoping. His boots moved on the wooden floor, though not away. A moment later, the mattress sunk next to her.

The pink tint on her cheeks never leaving, Erza tentatively, yet happily greeted Jellal by cuddling close, waiting for him to drape the blanket over them. She gently shoved her head beneath his chin. Feeling him swallow, she allowed herself a sigh, which he copied, neither able to calm themselves.

Nonetheless, Erza fell asleep with a smile on her face, glowing with triumphant joy when she noticed Jellal to take a few deeper breaths with his face surrounded by her hair.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I can't say it enough; I really appreciate it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The last light went out. He waited. Standing still, his only onlooker was the almost full moon. It was not hard to stay hidden, even if there were only a handful of trees to the side of Fairy Hills. No one looked out into the darkness, down the facade and into the shadowy corners.

Narrowing his eyes, Jellal gazed up at her window. It was open, something that made his stomach give a nervous twist. An invitation.

He closed his eyes for a moment. The air was fresh and cool, the chill it brought making it impossible for him to convince himself that Erza was merely aerating – in the middle of the night. He shivered, seeing his breath form clouds, more freely than it had for years. He was still getting used to not wearing a mask – not hiding his face. He was free. Free to do whatever he pleased and see whomever he wanted.

Then why did it still feel so… forbidden?

It was not as if people had not noticed his obvious affections towards the Queen of the Fairies. Or vice versa. Another shiver. She really _did_ feel the same way about him, did she not? It had always been hard to grasp that someone like her – an angel walking in the light –, someone he had hurt beyond belief, would actually give him her time of day. Even return his infuriatingly confusing feelings.

He could not understand how she – how anyone – could see something in a scapegrace like him. But he was ready to find out. At least he hoped he was.

Jellal waited for another hour. Then another. He wanted to be sure. Not that whoever had almost spotted them the last night had not somehow forced him to stay; not that he was complaining. Yet it felt strange with people knowing. Most likely because he and Erza were the ones knowing the least how to act. It would be better to find out in private than in the light of the day.

Jellal kicked himself inwardly. Find out what? Do or be what in the light of the day?

He did not find any answers. He decided not to look for them for now, focusing on her still open window. That sacrifice of an icy cold night of hers. He could not stay hidden any longer, although his wandering thoughts brought a heat to his face that made him want to turn on the heel and disappear to where he had come from.

He crept around the entrance door without setting off the automatic lacrima lights. Jumping, he reached the windowsill without problems. The real trouble began now.

The room was almost lit with the moon shining brightly in a nearly cloudless night. He landed inside, noiselessly, not allowing his silhouette in front of the window to give himself away. That way, he could still leave if she was asleep.

And she was asleep.

Seemingly without his consent, Jellal's feet silently walked towards the bed. Erza was curled up tightly, the blanket not revealing anything but her head and long, flowing scarlet hair he adored so much. The vibrant colour, the sweet scent that had nearly intoxicated him into dreamy scenarios the last night, the memories it made him relive.

She opened one eye. Jellal froze, having lost himself in watching her peacefully sleeping face. He nearly stuttered something stupid, but luckily, the words got stuck in his throat. So he stared. Blushing, immobile. Saying nothing and not even averting his gaze like some kind of creep.

"Took you long enough." Erza's voice cut across the suffocating silence. He winced, praying for her not to have noticed. She sat up, never breaking eye contact. Then her features softened. A relieved smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Sorry…" was all he could muster for a moment, thanking the stars to have given his voice steadiness. She rose from the bed, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold breeze reached her exposed skin. She was not wearing the usual pyjama he had seen her sleep in before – the most adorable thing and so perfectly Erza; proper and buttoned to the top, yet adorned with patterns in shades of pink and purple.

Jellal found himself staring again. He swallowed, not only because of her still bandaged wounds. He had seen her in a top and shorts before but this time he noticed something he wished he would not. It was something he had involuntarily learned during his traveling times with Crime Sorcière. Or rather his time spent with two women. It was a small detail but at this moment, it clouded his mind, even without thinking any further.

The utter content of a woman removing her bra at the end of the day.

Memories flowed through his head, evenings of pretending to be asleep, of not listening or not noticing. Playing inattentive or uninterested. Not that it had been very interesting to begin with, but the reality of it coming back now – the fact that he had not forgotten, no matter how much he had not even tried to remember in the first place – made the gears in his head get stuck.

Had this been the case for the past two nights, too…?

"Jellal…?" Erza tentatively raised her voice. He blinked himself out of his trance. He was never this distracted, not until he was with her. "Did something happen?" She asked in a hushed tone, halting in front of him. She glanced up at him, then at her feet upon meeting his eyes. His frown eased into a gentle smile. As fierce as she could be, there would always be this shy side of her, melting his heart in an instant.

"Nothing to worry about," he said. Guessing her reason to get up being the open window, he decided to close it for her. Her hand grabbed his sleeve, making him stop.

"I-" Erza's voice betrayed her, and she had to start again. She kept her gaze on her feet. "I thought… maybe you wouldn't come…" she whispered. It was almost as if she had not wanted to say it, hoping for him not to have heard but the words were echoing in his head over and over again. Gulping again, Jellal turned back to her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, just as quietly, "you must have been cold," he said. Her head snapped up, eyes sparking at him, a hint of anger shocking him. He felt his mouth run dry. Trying to relax, to give a reassuring smile, Jellal found himself at a loss of options. She did not like him apologising; she never had.

With his heart drumming violently against his ribcage, he took the hand she clenched his sleeve with.

"Sorry," he said again, quieter. He _was_ sorry. He felt he had to apologise. The look in her eyes told him otherwise. "I didn't mean to upset you." His thumb stroked over the back of her hand of its own accord.

Courage was making itself scarce, he noted, her gaze searching the room for something else to look at. She did not pull away, though. Or move. A slight shiver shook her, reminding him of the open window.

He let go but she immediately snatched his hand back, preventing his leave. He stared into huge eyes, seemingly trembling as they pleaded at him.

"Don't-"

"I'm not going anywhere," He soothed, allowing her hand to hold his again. He squeezed it once, smiling warmly, catching a hint of uneasiness, mixed with joy in her gaze. He lost himself in it. Like deep pools of black water, the moon reflecting on the outer, smoothly rippling surface, sparkling up at him. Mesmerising him.

Jellal noticed too late that he had leaned forward. That he had drifted off into thoughts, that her spell had once again captivated him, reeling him into the void of no return. Erza's hand was trembling with anticipation in his. He felt it sweat the same way his own did, realising what she might have been thinking with his face closing in on hers.

He did not deserve it. He had no right to take this from her. But he recalled that night on the beach so vividly; her hands cupping his face, pulling him down, parted lips practically imploring him.

_She_ deserved this. If anything, he would do it for her, seeing as she still wanted nothing more. Her eyes fluttered close. He could feel her shaky breath on his chin, hearts leaping in unison, seemingly at the speed of sound. His upper lips brushed hers.

"I knew it!" Both jumped at the sound of a voice. Wincing away from one another, the caught couple stared at the open window.

"Charle!" Erza stuttered. The flying Exceed had crossed her arms, eyes narrowed in strict disappointment, a light blush tinting her white cheeks. Meanwhile, Erza's and Jellal's faces burnt up until their ears.

"Breaking the rules so heedlessly… and coming from _you_; I cannot even _imagine_ what might have happened to my poor Wendy," Charle went on, shaking her head. Erza was eyeing the floor, shamefully plucking at the carpet with her toes. "You _know_ she has a very distinct sense of hearing," the Exceed continued, making the couple flame up even more, looking anywhere but at one another.

Charle kept going for a while and Jellal started to remember her, even though he had never gotten to know her personality. It amazed him how she made the great Titania shrink with her words, at the same time making him realise that _he_ had gotten her into trouble.

That _she_ had gone through trouble for him.

Erza stood still for a moment longer, even when Charle had flown off, and not without one last warning _tsk_. Jellal carefully neared his crush. She did not look up. Hugging herself closely, she waited, probably for him to leave. And he would. But his heart ached to see her this way, knowing that he was to blame for it. He could not just leave her like this.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Erza muttered. She was visibly embarrassed, as well as unhappy with herself. Just like him, she also seemed to fear the return of the white cat.

He gave a sigh, shoulders sinking.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice then," he said, his voice plain. Erza's head whipped up, staring at him, eyes full of regret and… fear. She opened her mouth, but he was faster, silencing her by coming closer. Her breath hitched in her throat when he leaned down. He passed her face, those eyes, wide with panic, lips accidentally brushing her ear. He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"But to tell you where I live…"

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**Question to you: do you call her Carla or Charle? Because I originally wrote Charle, since the subs always translate her name that way... Should I leave it like that in your opinion? Did it bother you or not?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Have a good night/day/week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews, you motivate me so much, I've already written the next chapter following this :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The beast roared. Erza narrowed her eyes to slits, tightening the grip on her sword. She braced herself.

Flailing its tail, the dragon like snake dashed forward, striking down at her like lightning. She leapt. Her sword pierced the creature's neck. It screeched, making her ears ring. For a moment, she neither heard anything nor saw, her vision having gone white. She thrust her blade forward and it sliced through the by curses rotten flesh as a hot knife would through butter.

The outcries pitched into shriek, then a squawk, thinning out. Erza landed on a rock beside the swamp. The beast fell from the sky, numbly, its head following shortly. Water splashed high as a house, coming in waves to the shore, licking at her bare feet. She let out a sigh.

Requipping into her usual armour and skirt, she turned away. Her sword disappeared back into its dimension as she walked. And she walked with her head held up high, with dignity and without the slightest hint of the stinging pain of her back where the creature had left its mark.

Soon enough, she reached the giant mansion of her client. One of the wealthiest of the wealthiest in Magnolia, probably even in all of Fiore. The several hundred metres from the swamp across an orchard and through the prized flower garden were only a fraction of the man's lands.

She reached the back of the mansion. She could see figures behind the windows from the corner of her eye. Servants rushed outside to meet her in front winter garden, handing her hot towels and refreshments. Despite a dry throat, Erza declined it all, meeting the master of the house inside one of the countless parlours.

He kept a straight face while sipping his tea, but she had caught a glimpse of his expression on her way back. He was practically leaking with awe from all pores. She received two envelopes with payment, a single one not being able to hold the amount she was rewarded with.

On her way out, Erza focused even more on keeping it together. Adrenaline was long gone now and moving the open gash along the fabric of her shirt – not to mention the armour – made her want wince with every step.

"Yes, _the_ Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet!" She overheard the clients voice the second she was out the door. "… in my garden; you should have _seen_ it!" He was boasting, throwing in a pretentious laughter, trying to make whomever he was talking to green with envy.

For a second, Erza wondered whether it had been a set up in order to have a powerful wizard display their strength for rich people to show off with. Then again, he paid solid rent and she was not one to complain about an easy job well done. It had almost been _too_ easy, had she not gotten distracted…

Closing her eyes briefly, Erza fell back into her previous thoughts. At first, she had suspected everyone and everything to be a hint, some sort of clue to tell her where to go to find Jellal. He could not truly be _living_ in Magnolia. Or any town near. It had to be some secret hiding place or maybe a temporary Inn's room.

Erza's head steamed with sudden blush. An Inn's room. A rendezvous in an unfamiliar room for the night…

She tripped, almost falling. Exhaling sharply, she shook her head. This was exactly the way she had gotten injured – stupid fantasies eating away at her usually unparalleled focus. The same thing had happened all day in the guild. She had started to become flustered with Mira giving her the personal request, having thought it to be Jellal and his address. She had nearly grabbed the sheet of paper and run away with it.

In her rooms in Fairy Hills, Erza took extra care to get rid of every stain of dried out mud in her hair and on her skin. She washed her hair with that special shampoo, once again contemplating about the use of perfume and once again not doing so. She would have to test it on a less special occasion first, she decided.

Unsuccessfully, she tried to suppress a groan of pain as she bandaged her back. The gash went down from her ribs, around her waist and across her lower back. Luckily not a spot to be seen in everyday attire.

That was something that did not leave her either. _Clothes._ Never had she thought about what to wear as seriously as now. Or her hair.

Freeing her hair from its towel, Erza sat down on her bed. She opened the envelopes, counting the bank notes and sorting them onto stacks. It did not keep her mind off Jellal. But she had to stop hoping. He would not come back – even if he did, she would throw him out. She would have to.

All she could do was be patient and-

What was that? Eyes widening, she watched the tiny piece of paper slip out from between the bills. In a rush, she fetched it out of the air, all of the money raining down beside her on the floor. Ignoring the hard impact, she stared at the sheet with sparkling eyes.

There was an address. A street name – and it was in Magnolia! With a racing heart, Erza crawled to her feet, pacing the room. She knew where the place was – it was a shortcut to her favourite cake shop.

She requipped out of her towel and into her casual skirt and blouse. Then into her armour. Into a dress. Back into the armour. She was panting by the time she had decided to leave it with the blouse.

* * *

She walked stiffy through the empty streets of town. The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon and no one had any reason to be out on a midweek's night. Not that she was complaining. It _was_ the way towards the cake shop but it was closed now. She had no explanation ready should she encounter someone she knew. Worst of all, someone from the guild.

As she was getting closer, her heart raced faster and faster. Finally, she stood in front of a timber-framed house. The streets were dark and the street light lacrimas too far to see if there was any name sign at the door. For the first time, it occurred to her that this might not at all have come from Jellal. That it could be anyone's house, a random address accidentally slipping between her payment.

Heck, it could be an assassin's residence and her new mission. Or a set up.

Putting her hands to her temples, Erza squished them against her head. What was she doing here? Was she this distracted not to further investigate and blindly run into town in the middle of the night? Was she this desperate?

She sighed for perhaps the tenth time that day. Yes. Yes, she was. If anything, the last nights were proof of her now full on obsession and she would not be able to rest until she acted upon it. Whatever that meant…

She looked closely at the door. Neither a name sign, nor a bell. She lifted her hand. Could she just _knock_ on some strange house's door? What if someone opened whom she did not know? Would she be able to come up with some excuse? She was too well known to just run…

Her hand fell. It twitched, but she kept from lifting it again. Her pulse had shot up minutes ago. She could feel the blush creep up her neck, legs feeling as reliable as thoroughly cooked noodles. Because what if it _was_ his house. Did she have any words to say to him then?

She lifted her hand. Then let it drop, turning on the heal. She could not do this. She could wait, right? There had to be clearer signs, something to be prepared for.

"Erza," she jumped when hearing his voice, "I'm sorry, did you have to wait long?" Jellal asked, giving a smile. He was across from her, coming down the street, a box held up in his hands.

Her legs almost gave in in shock. Why was this so immensely hard? She had seen him for days – or nights – now, three in a row. She had spent time with him before that, they had downed a waterslide with nothing but bits of fraying pieces of fabric separating their bodies for heaven's sake! This was nothing. At least it _should _be nothing.

Erza inhaled as inaudibly as she could manage. She could be cool about this. She was meeting a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

"You're burning up, is everything okay?" Jellal's gentle voice interrupted her.

"I ran here." She blurted out, mentally slapping herself across the face. "It… was cold, so I figured I'd hurry…" she tried to correct herself, willing her voice to steady.

"I was worried you had caught a fever in that swamp." He said, ever smoothly. She could not understand how he managed. For a second, the thought of him not liking her the way she liked him shot through her like a lance, leaving a throbbing ache in her chest. She pushed it aside.

Lifting her head, Erza watched Jellal shift the package to one hand, rummaging the pocket of his trousers for the key. He opened the door, flicking on a light, gesturing her to enter before him. Hesitatingly, she did.

The light was warm and inviting, though the air inside almost as cold as outside. The entrance was in the shape of an L, doors at each short end and one directly in front of the entrance. There were no decorations, not even curtains in front of the window next to the door. It smelled of musty carpets and bare, concrete walls.

"It's nothing to be proud of yet; I'm still paying it off so I haven't gotten around to doing anything…" Jellal sheepishly pulled her back into the present. Erza turned to him.

"You bought this?" She asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. She took the package from his hands when she saw him balance it as he untied his boots with one hand.

"I thought it would be nicer than living in a cave," he grinned up at her. Blood flooded her cheeks with a pink glow. She turned back to the hall to hide her face. "Besides, I've really missed a proper bathroom," he said with amusement. She giggled, a genuine smile finally dragging her out of her insecurities. At least a little.

"Where do you want this to go?" She asked, holding up the box. On second glance – or first, as she had not yet had the time to focus on anything properly – it looked just like a cake box. And it smelled like one, too. Just like… strawberry. She frowned. She knew that the season was long over and even Magnolia's renowned confectionary to have run out of her favourite treat.

"The kitchen – this way," Jellal lead the way along the hall. Erza quickly unequipped her boots, following him. The kitchen was small and bleak, too, though furnished sufficiently. There was a window onto the street to the left, both walls lined with counters, a stove and a fridge.

Jellal opened a drawer, finding a fork. She tilted her head, blinking at him in question.

"Open it." He said. Setting it down on the counter next to her, Erza unwrapped the package. Her eyes sparkled immediately. Strawberry cake. Three slices of it! She almost dove in head first.

"But… they did not have any; the season is over." She protested disbelievingly.

"So I heard." Jellal handed her the fork which she promptly took, making him chuckle. "I found only these three remaining pieces in Clover."

"Clover? That's hours away," Erza stared at him. He shrugged with an easy smile. Then he nodded at her, gesturing towards the cake. She opened her mouth in question, but he was faster.

"I ate on the way back," he said, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms. He did not have to say it twice.

Erza felt the sweetness melt on her tongue, eyes closing of their own accord. She felt her senses soar with bliss. Only after a few bites did she return to reality, though it did not make her stop eating.

Jellal was watching her with a loving smile, waiting patiently.

"How did you sneak that note into the envelope?" She asked between bites, straightening. He shrugged again, looking out the window into utter darkness.

"It was not too hard, though I'm glad you found it and took it as a clue."

"I almost suspected it to be an assassin's trap," she grinned awkwardly, making both laugh.

"I feared initials would be too obvious…" he said. She knew what he meant. He was not hiding anymore but together, they were. To think that she had almost blown that cover completely in Fairy Hills gave her a light shudder.

"I was already expecting an inn,"

"Well," he still did not meet her eyes, "I figured it would be nice to get settled, at least try. I'm still getting used to moving around freely and I was hoping this would help." He explained, the faintest shade of pink tinting his cheeks. Not that she looked. She was drowning in her own blush. _Get settled._ The words were circling through her mind relentlessly.

"You could come to Fairy Tail; I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you." Erza managed at last. He smiled, eyes cast down. She was inviting him, he knew. And not only to a visit. She kept quiet, enduring the silence. Waiting. He sighed under his breath, arms still folded in front of his chest.

"I guess it's only a few minutes away now." Jellal said. He evaded her question but she did not persist. She would be ready when he was, and even if he would not join, she would always wait for him.

He did have his own guild, still. Perhaps he felt better as a member of Crime Sorcière, all of them sharing similar pasts.

Erza munched on the second slice now, finishing it before long. She then went over to the sink to wash the fork, being met with protest. She turned to him, a shy smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Remember I don't need time to change," she said, visibly stunning him for a moment. His mouth twitched into something between an amused smirk and an insecure grin. Nodding, he left her in the kitchen, a more prominent blush now radiating across his face.

Erza felt her own pulse rise once more, taking deep breaths as she washed up and wrapped the remaining piece of cake back up, placing it in the refrigerator. She hesitated. Slowly, she exited the kitchen and went into what she correctly guessed to be the bedroom, requipping into something more comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate them!**

**Enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

She waited quietly. Shuffling the blanket around her, Erza was glad that his bed was queen sized as well. Maybe even double. She did not worry about the size making them sleep apart, she knew they wouldn't. They couldn't. She wondered though, whether it had always been here or if, perhaps, his number one priority had been a huge, comfortable bed.

She decided to think of it that way. After all, he wanted to _settle down_ in Magnolia. Her hometown. Just thinking about how he would be rooted close to where she lived made her giddy with excitement.

The door opened, then closed though not completely. He was leaving the light in the hall on for her to orient herself should she get up at night. She smiled to herself, finding that she could not stop even when he climbed into bed and her heart began its usual marathon. Ultramarathon.

He scooted close to her and Erza immediately used her chance to snuggle up to him, drawn against him like a magnet. He exhaled deeply, which she mirrored. She was still smiling. His arms carefully wrapped around her and she cursed inwardly when she winced at his touch on her lower back.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Hardly…" she lied, though not entirely. She had had worse, she told herself. "It's nothing, really." She tried to soothe. A shiver went down her spine when his fingers trailed up and down her back. Gingerly, avoiding to touch the ridge of the gash beneath the gauze, Jellal's fingertip drew mellow circles above her injury.

"You should ask Wendy to heal you," he said from atop her head, "I'm sure you would feel better."

"Mmh, this works just fine…" an unintended blissful sigh escaped her. He smiled, feeling her do the same into the crook of his neck. His fingers tenderly stroked lines, swirls and circles, distracting her from her pain, giving her stomach a rollercoaster ride alongside it.

"Sleep well," he whispered. She muttered her reply into him, both closing their eyes after a moment. He only stopped caressing after being sure that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Jellal awoke with the sun in his back. He never slept this long. This calmly. Usually, he would toss and turn and wake up several times during the night. He could not sleep by moonlight, not without it, neither with clouds nor with stars.

Only with her.

His stomach felt fuzzy just thinking about it. He could not understand how his actions were this cool when his head was dizzying and his limbs trembling.

He looked at her as she slept. His head felt light, as did his entire body, as if stretching towards the sky, floating away. It was always like this when she was there, the thought of sinking into the mattress seeming unreachable. Surreal. Not even weights tied to his eyelids could get him to close his eyes and sleep – to look away from her.

She was right there. In his arms. Of her own free will. Staying, being happy with him around. Even now, there was a faint smile on her lips. He swallowed.

She had invited him to join the guild. Her guild. _The_ Fairy Tail! He could not imagine a greater honour than fighting for the guild that had saved her and with that him. The guild that had exceeded all expectations of the entire world of magic, that inspired people to live.

And to forgive.

He watched her lovingly. She really had forgiven him, something he had yet to learn. But he accepted her feelings. And he would do his best to convince himself as well.

Erza sighed vocally in her fading sleep. The sunlight was softly shining on her eyes and they twitched, refusing to give in and open. He felt himself smile. Being in one guild with this woman… his everything. Going on quests with Erza. He was not sure whether that would be a good idea; whether he could watch her fight or get hurt. He knew she could handle it – she was the bravest, most skilled and selfless warrior he had ever known – but he feared he would anger her by being protective. Perhaps overprotective.

"Mm, Jellal…" Erza sighed again. Jellal felt his face heat up, blood rushing into his cheeks, up to his ears when she muttered his name to herself. Her hands in front of her face twitched. She spread her fingers, stretching them, arching her back with a content moan. Her hands roamed the pillow beside her head, searching.

A broad smile spread on his lips. He reached out to meet her hand half way, but it was faster. Having found his shirt, it grabbed hold, pulling almost vehemently. He put his hand over hers, but she did not seem to be satisfied by that. Since he would not obey, she shuffled closer herself, curling up into the crook of his body, shoving her face against his chest.

He smiled. A sad smile.

He could never be part of Fairy Tail. She might say that they were all acceptive – after all, Laxus had been let in again after his shenanigan. Jellal could imagine them welcoming him, everyone being suspicious and eventually relaxing around him. Not that he would be around a lot. He was not the kind of person who searched for company and spent his hours surrounded by others.

Natsu would probably want to challenge him. Laxus and his guard would perhaps keep an eye on him. Most of them, especially the girls who were close to Erza, those who dared to make comments, would definitely tease the couple. And maybe, after all of this preparation and time spent with her – time that told him, rather screamed at him to accept and act upon his feelings – he would be okay with that. He would be able to stand the remarks and winks and whatnots.

Jellal sighed. He could not be a part of that guild. There was more to Fairy Tail than being a wizard – however powerful. Fairy Tail was a family. A guild with bonds, so indestructible and treasured, they withstood anything. Forged over time, through endless battles and hardships, through laughter and tears and smiles.

He was not part of that family. And he strongly believed he never would be. He simply did not _belong_. Not with a guild as open-hearted as Fairy Tail. Not even with her…?

Jellal's hands acted of their own accord as he unconsciously stroked his hand along her back. How could he even begin to deny an emotion as strong as she made him feel? So pure and rich and warm. Like scooping a spoon into the thickest, most golden honey, which held against the movement, trapping everything in its utter sweetness.

"I'm keeping you, aren't I?" Erza croaked quietly from beneath his chin. He blinked repeatedly, pulled out of his thoughts. A gentle smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Wherever would I want to go if you're here?" He said in a lowered voice. He dared. He felt his heart pay the price, but the skipping of hers did not go unnoticed either. "Though I suppose rent does not earn itself…" he sighed and she joined him.

"I suppose so," her hand momentarily tightened on his shirt when he stretched, almost making him laugh. "Do you take on requests, too?" Her voice was starting to sound normal, though sleep still clouded her eyes when she opened them. He gave an affirmative hum.

"I can accept them on behalf of Crime Sorcière since we were accepted but I do them alone."

"Do you know where the others are?"

"Some, yes," he nodded. Her hand released the fabric it had been clutching, shyly evening it out with her palm. "I think 'Independent Guild' describes it very well, though; everyone pretty much does their own thing." He turned onto his back, Erza still sticking to his side as if attached by glue.

He was liking this more and more, both of them being open with their affection yet casual enough to have a decent conversation. He had always loved that about her – her professionalism. Her seriousness, ambition and indisputable leadership skills. Then there was this goofy, awkward and hilariously passionate side to her where she would put everything on pause for a picnic or kill for a piece of cake.

"Don't you ever miss your comrades?" She asked, tilting her head into his shoulder. He noticed how she was always more relaxed – or relaxed to begin with – in the morning, rather than in the evening. Both of their nerves were raw when alone together, but he somehow felt less insecure when he was tired. After a good night's rest, the feeling returned to his now clear head, having all the space it wanted to spread and cloud his mind.

Erza on the other hand seemed to sleep her nervousness off and fetch it back over the course of the day.

He was glad that none of that kept them apart now. Finally.

"I often wonder what they are doing but I don't worry." He said, crossing his arms behind his head. "I'm more concerned about one of them sneaking up and spooking me – namely Meredy," he chuckled and she smiled at that. Another reason he could never accept her request. It was not the same kind of bond from one guild to another. Considering how it had taken him years – almost his entire life in fact – to at least begin to come to terms with his feelings for the one he loved – feelings he had carried around with him since they had known each other as children – he doubted to ever be capable of feeling the love that connected the members of Fairy Tail.

He felt her gaze. She frowned with concern, reading the disappointment off his face. He sighed under his breath, then turned his head to her with a smile. A genuine one; he could not keep from smiling when seeing her anyway.

"You know… there's still the-"

"Cake." Erza cut in, eyes sparkling already. Jellal broke out into laughter at that, enjoying her happiness as much as she cherished her breakfast.

* * *

**Since you didn't mind, I will change Carla to Charle then :D Thanks for reviews! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thank you to you, Nina-Chan202; it's a pleasure to update soon when I receive such lovely reviews ^^**

**Hope everyone enjoys! I'd love to hear some feedback.**

* * *

_"In Shirotsume. The details were somewhat vague, so we're taking the whole team."_

_"I don't think I will be back before you, though…" Jellal had his arms crossed, leaning against the counter, "I might take more than a day." He did not look at her. She watched him for a moment, then her features softened. She crossed what little space the kitchen offered, aiming for the door. He looked up._

_"Then I guess I'll see you around," she turned back, smiling at him. He stared at her. Then he returned the smile, nodding once._

_"I'll let you know."_

* * *

"…okay, Erza?"

"Huh?" Erza blinked herself out of her memory. She met Wendy's eyes, who was watching her from the opposite seat of their compartment, head tilted to the side in question. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay," Wendy repeated. "You seem distracted." She noted. Had she noticed Erza's smile into the distance when remembering Jellal? Erza dared a side glance at Charle, who was luckily not listening. "I know what you did today…"

"What I did…?" Erza watched as the young Dragon Slayer clasped her hands together between her knees, looking down.

"I really appreciate the chance you gave me in battle today; I know it was a test. I hope I passed it." Wendy went on, a shy, somewhat sad smile on her face. Erza was speechless for a moment. A… test?

She let the day repeat itself in her head. Team Natsu (plus Juvia) had gone to Shirotsume, to the west of Magnolia, past Mount Hakobe. Their enemy had not been too difficult, though rather overwhelming in numbers. Nevertheless, no alliance of Dark Wizards, no matter how big, was a match for Fairy Tail's strongest Team.

Erza had not set anything up for Wendy; she had not had the time. It seemed that whenever her way parted with Jellal for an unknown amount of time, it messed with her head. Never before had she had such trouble with staying focused. She was too spoiled with their time alone; with him so close and so utterly _hers_ and hers alone for several nights. She would either have to stop seeing him entirely or make sure he never left her side again.

And she was too aware of which option she preferred.

"I'm sorry, I let you down," she said, surprising her counterpart.

"You didn't-"

"I never set up any test; I have full trust in your abilities, Wendy." She gave a smile, though it was visibly ruled by the disappointment in herself. Wendy looked up at her, eyes wide. "I really am unfocused – I'm sorry you had to bear the consequences." She looked at the young mage with sincerity, apology and a hint of pride shining in her eyes. "For what it's worth though, it proves perfectly that I can always count on you when I cannot rely on myself."

"Erza…" Wendy breathed, unbelievingly. Lucy smiled warmly at them from the side. She scooted away from the Queen of the Fairies when Wendy stood, changing seats to hug Erza tightly. "Thank you."

"That should be my line." Erza said, caringly putting her arm around the young Dragon Slayer's shoulders in return.

"_Damn_, I'm gonna puke…" Natsu whined from his seat, bent over, holding his stomach, effortlessly ruining the moment.

* * *

Jellal sighed when he reached the train. He had been travelling from Clover to Onibus after the first part of his mission, accidentally missing the train's departure after taking a walk at the first station. He would have left what little luggage he had brought and reclaimed it later, when he overheard the staff at the station to be discussing a replacement engine for the current train. It had stopped on the tracks due to a technical problem, waiting over night for the new engine to be delivered and installed.

He could have waited for the next train the following morning. Or simply gone on with the mission in a town near the Fiore's capital to the west. He himself did not mind his attire being dirty and speckled with dried blood. But _she_ would. And even though Erza was not with him, he felt obliged to treat his newly earned freedom with respect and would do his job properly, without scaring everyone he met on the way.

And so he walked. Along the tracks, through the evening and into the night. He arrived when the moon was already at its highest point. Spotting the luggage wagon was not too hard. He pondered whether only to take his bag and continue or to change, stay and wait for the repairs.

No… he would change and hurry up with his mission. He wanted to get back. Back… _home._

* * *

"Urgh, why me…!" Lucy groaned. She rubbed the tissue on her shirt, only to rip said tissue into shreds in the process. Dragging herself along, she plucked on her shirt, pulling a face.

With the engine breaking down, her good mood had been squashed like a bug. She wanted to get home and sleep in her own bed and _get her earned rent to safety._ They had been fighting Dark Mages all day and she agreed with the others that the walk to Magnolia would most likely take as long as waiting for the train to get there eventually. Still, she felt restless and annoyed.

It did not help that they all had to share a compartment to sleep. At some point, Gray had fallen over in his sleep, against her, and Juvia – never missing a single breath of her beloved – had stared Lucy down with the glowing red eyes of a murder-maniac. After changing places – the unlikely and unconfirmed couple taking in her bench – Lucy had been graced by Natsu's inhumane snoring and fighting spirit. Sleeping or not, he was still wild.

Lucy could not understand how first, Wendy was sleeping peacefully with two snoring men in the same compartment, and second how Natsu had the talent of making her life a living hell in his sleep, knocking her closed lemonade over so hard in his sleep, it had doused her anyway. Now her shirt was soaked and sticky, making her long for her own bathtub even more than before.

One thing was making sense now though: why Erza had volunteered to move to the luggage wagon instead of fighting over the comfort of a bench. The train was full and the people were all irritated and stressed. No one offered a spot. Lucy was beginning to want to change places with her armoured guildmate – gladly.

With another sigh, she slid the door to the luggage wagon open. She moved silently, looking about. Erza's mountain of suitcases was hard to miss. Next to it, the Queen of the Fairies was laying on the floor, in between more piles and stacks of luggage. She was curled up on her side, one arm beneath her head and though looking incredibly uncomfortable, soundly asleep.

Lucy found her own bag in a pile to the side, going around to see how she could pull it out without causing everything to collapse. Moonlight seeped in through the window. She looked out when something caught her eye. A movement. She narrowed her eyes.

A figure was nearing, coming towards the train. It went around to where the door was, clearly aimed to the carriage she was in. Lucy pressed her back against the pile she was hidden behind. She crouched down. Her hand wandered to the satchel around her hip, ready to detach a Celestial Key.

The compartment door opened. She felt for the sharp edges of Taurus' Key. Suddenly, she remembered Erza. Not that the young woman was unable to defend herself, but she was sleeping. She could still be surprised and ambushed.

Steps creaked silently on the wooden floor. It smelled of nightly air, a mixture of earth and blood stinging Lucy's nose as the figure neared. She could hear the shuffling of fabric, clothes falling to the floor, the person sighing under their breath. Then the rummaging sound of luggage and more fabric. Was it a thief? Stealing someone's belongings? _Her money!_ Lucy boiled with sudden rage.

Readying her key, she let it slide off the keychain and into her fist. It clinked against the other keys. She listened, but the person had stopped their movement, also listening. Her heart pounded into her throat. Boots swished across the wood, almost noiselessly. The mysterious invader was directly behind her pile of suitcases now.

Her eyes widened when she heard a groan. Then another. _Erza!_ Lucy's heart raced. She had to do something! She leaned on her palm on the floor, peeking around her hiding place, opening her mouth to yell the magic words. She froze within the split of a second, her breath getting stuck in her throat.

Erza had woken up. She was propped up on one arm, gazing up into the in shadows veiled face of the intruder. Her eyes caught the moonlight from outside, sparkling with surprise and…

"Jellal…" she whispered, her voice hoarse from sleep. Lucy's eyes shot open. She remained where she was, blood rushing loudly in her ears. The now not-so-strange man was crouching next to Erza, one knee on the ground. He reached out his hand and she laid hers in his, gently letting him pull her up.

The usually almighty Titania seemingly collapsed of her own accord, allowing him to catch her in his arms. He sat against the wall, legs propped up. Erza stayed in between, leaning her side into him, head and hands resting on his chest. He put his arm around her, the other hand enclosing hers, thumb brushing up and down in a tender manner.

Lucy thought her eyes were going to pop out. And had she not remained exactly still – and had Erza not had her eyes closed – she was sure that someone would have done it for her. Or mauled any and every other part of her body.

Jellal leaned down, whispering something into Erza's ear that Lucy could not understand. She watched the content smile on the warrior's lips falter for a moment. Then she sighed vocally, blissfully, snuggling closer.

"That's okay…" Erza muttered at last. Jellal smiled, closing his eyes as well, letting his chin rest atop of her head.

Lucy's stomach gave a twist. She was _not_ supposed to see this. Or know of it. But _it_ was… rather lovely. The look in Erza's eyes upon recognising him had said more than a thousand words. Lucy had to smile despite her fear of being annihilated should she get caught. Watching them, seeing them be this close so naturally, she could not help but feel a fond warmth spread inside of her. And she felt happy for Erza – for both of them.

She did not dare to leave the carriage. She leaned back into a more hidden position though, once she was sure they were both asleep. She still could not believe it. She wondered how long it had taken them to be this comfortable and open with their affection. She wondered _how_ it had happened.

She contemplated for a long time, still. She added up why Erza had been so distracted during their mission and in the guild lately. She could not help but think how it suited them – a shy but sincere act upon their feelings. Admitting them after everything. And how much they deserved this.

She would keep it a secret, she thought to herself. Not only for her own life's sake but to give them the chance be what they truly wanted – together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you guys so much for the reviews - fangirling is a very important feedback ;D I'm happy for any and all reviews, I really appreciate them ^^**

**And since you guys are so quick with reading and reviewing, I've already written the next chapter,**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The guild's tower came into view. Erza inhaled deeply. It was always good to be home.

"Oh, Erza," Lucy piped up from behind the giant wagon of suitcases that Erza was pulling along, "you lost something," she waved a letter in her hand.

"Huh?" Erza frowned.

"It fell out from in between your luggage." The blonde handed it over.

"Thank you," Erza said, holding up the rope attached to her wagon, "would you mind taking this for a moment?" She asked. Lucy nodded, obviously keen to see whatever there was inside of the letter. She realised too late that the street was on a slight hill. She took the rope, arms nearly ripping out of her shoulders. She yelped, struggling to keep the wagon in place, her legs shaking with effort and she broke a sweat, muttering swears under her breath.

Erza hardly noticed. She focused on the letter, calmly opening it. It was too heavy for a simple sheet of paper, an object clearly within. She looked inside. A key. Erza felt her pulse rise. A single, golden key. To a door. The door of a house.

She unfolded the note inside, completely unaware of Lucy's wheezing – luckily keeping the Celestial Wizard too busy as to peek in on the writing.

_'It would seem that fate had other plans than to keep us apart for one day. I'm afraid I have to challenge it. I'm sorry.'_

Erza did not remember how often she read the note, again and again. She came back to the present when Lucy shrieked, being dragged down the street.

"Who wrote it?" She asked with the most innocence she could muster without choking out of lack of breath. Erza blinked to clear her head.

"It does not say." She said, reaching into the envelope. "Someone must have noticed me to have lost my earring," she explained, retrieving it from next to the key, hiding the still heavy end in her armoured palm. She thanked Jellal inwardly for the clever excuse.

"Why did they not just give it to you?" Lucy pressed. Just like her voice. Nonchalantly, Erza fetched back the rope, tugging lightly to get the wagon back up the hill. Lucy nearly crashed into the street, panting heavily, her arms sluggishly wobbling along.

"I wouldn't know." Erza said, fixing the guild hall with her eyes. She was not the best at keeping secrets, she knew. Someone being this persistent either meant they were suspicious or wanted to hear a certain thing. She would have to dodge questions with wit or even better, distract from them altogether.

"Did you happen to see anything?" She turned to Natsu whom she could count on not to have paid attention.

"What?" He lazily said, not even acknowledging the girls with a glance. He had his arms crossed behind his head, striding ahead, hardly able to stand their stopping. He wanted to get home. And he wanted to eat.

"Never mind." Erza smiled to herself. "I will see you all at lunch," she declared, taking a turn towards Fairy Hills to drop off her suitcases.

"That's right! I wanted to take a shower beforehand; see you guys later!" Lucy said, turning on the heel and running back down the street to her house.

* * *

"I can't believe they have to reconstruct everything…" Lucy pondered out loud as they walked down the emptying streets.

"I think it is a chance for growth," Erza nodded to herself, "It could mean technological and economical wealth for Fiore – competing companies would be at a loss against the kingdom."

"But shutting all trains down for over a week?"

"Look at it this way: when they are done upgrading the railway system, the trains will ride more efficiently and take less time."

"I'm sure Natsu will be thrilled,"

"He already is. After all, there won't be any train rides for a while," Erza chuckled, making Lucy laugh alongside her. They took a turn at a street corner. The light lacrimas were turning on as the sun set the sky ablaze, dipping down behind the horizon.

"At least my rent is safe until then." Lucy smiled, gazing out into the distance.

"Lucy," Erza started, taking a moment to formulate her question without raising suspicions, "did you have to do much around your apartment when you first moved in?" Lucy turned her head, tilting it in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with the interior. Did you have to renovate the walls and floors or furnish your rooms?" Erza kept looking on ahead. She was not usually nervous and right at this moment, it was not even difficult to keep a straight face. After all that practise of being around Jellal – just breathing normally in his presence – this was done with ease.

"Oh, not really. I liked both the floors and wallpapers. It was furnished, too; I guess that's why the landlady is always on my case; probably thinks I'll wreck some of her stuff…" she pulled a sheepish face, scratching the back of her head, though smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"I just always wondered why you didn't move into Fairy Hills. I'm sure you would have liked it, but I understand that you need some peace and quiet, too." Erza shrugged, proud of her acting skills.

"Yeah, I wish… it's not like Natsu doesn't barge in every time I try to relax,"

"Perhaps if you banned food from your apartment,"

"Ha, he'd bring it anyway." Lucy rolled her eyes, having to grin. They arrived at Lucy's place and said their goodnights. Erza pretended to make some late shopping, walking down the street and taking as many turns as possible. She looked around before fishing for the key in her pocket. It really _was_ his key.

Once inside, Erza quietly called his name. She tried a second time, then checked the rooms. He had not returned yet. She wondered whether she should stay or go back to Fairy Hills. In the end, she stayed.

She shivered through the night, waking up once, taking a few moments to realise where she was. It was cold in a top and shorts without him. But pyjamas were too hot when he was there, so she gathered the sheets around her, waiting.

* * *

Erza awoke alone. After two nights without his return, she started worrying. She contemplated whether she should go to find him, see if he was okay. She distracted herself with small missions around Magnolia, only then coming to the conclusion that he could be taking this long due to the stagnating train traffic.

After three nights alone, Erza had an idea. She would prepare a surprise for him. She had already earned her rent for two months – not even counting the current one – and was graced with more time than him. At least time at home.

She became so obsessed with doing him a favour, she started by ripping out the musty old carpet in the entrance. With force and dedication, she tore on it, freeing the concrete beneath. She rampaged for hours, until every trace of it was gone, then brought it to the dump to dispose of it. Proudly, she returned to her neat handiwork, buckets of white paint in hand.

The following day, Erza – full of energy – dipped the brush into the paint, suddenly stopping dead in her tracks. She lowered it again. She had no idea how Jellal wanted his house to be. Whether he would want his walls to be white or painted at all. Perhaps he preferred wallpaper. She did not know whether he would want a new carpet or wood or stone on his floors. Whether he had wanted to change the old rug at all.

Her shoulders slumped. She put the buckets into the corner and washed the brush. This was not going as planned. What had she hoped? To become an interior architect over night? To solve all his problems so they would have more free time to spend together? That her saved up money would be of use in case she would move…

No, she could not finish that thought. She dared not to say it, not even in her head. She would only get her hopes up to have them crushed and booted into the dirt. Just like him joining Fairy Tail… Could she not just be happy for what she had now? Was she too ambitious? Would she send him fleeing at some point?

Slightly stricken, Erza sank down with her back against the wall. So much for the surprise. She felt disappointment gnawing at her insides. She had wanted so badly to pay him back for the cake he had acquired from so far away. He had not even eaten a single piece of it.

Frowning her forehead in concentration, Erza formed a new idea. There had to be _something_ to welcome him back and she had just the thing…

* * *

Jellal sighed deeply when his feet finally touched the first cobblestone of Magnolia. It was the strangest feeling; so unlike arriving at a quest's destination or resting area for the night. This was… home. Or at least it would be, he hoped.

He passed through the empty streets, the stars shining overhead. He was tired to his bones, having walked most of the way from Crocus to here for the past three days. He had always appreciated the smooth ride of a train, especially in comparison to a bucking carriage, but there had been no other option. He did not mind walking, but he minded the time apart from his aim.

_Erza…_ he wondered how she had been for the past days. He had not been able to get her out of his head, not even during battle or observations. He hoped that she had been able to keep a better focus, though a small part of him held against that. Perhaps, just perhaps, he had been on her mind, too.

He ignored the voice in his head, telling him that there was no food awaiting him. He was not particularly hungry, but he wanted to stock up. Make his house a proper place to live and not just a base to return to in between missions. He had earned enough for a month's worth of meals and the thought of spending some on eating _out_ plagued him endlessly.

Was it too soon for that?

Opening the door to his house, Jellal halted in the doorway. The smell of warm shower steams filled the air, mixed with the sweetest scent he only knew Erza's hair to possess. He breathed in deeply, a smile plastering itself on his face. His heart skipped a beat and he felt an excited shiver travel down his spine, heating him up on the inside.

The feeling of home. Of being something more than just himself – a part of someone else's life. Only she could give him that, he thought, knowing that every step until here had been more that worth it.

He removed his boots and locked the door.

"Jellal," Erza appeared from the bedroom, already changed for the night. Her hair was still damp, her scent intoxicating. She smiled at him, the strong feeling of gratitude nearly exploding as he returned her greeting. For a second, he dared to dream that she would always be there to welcome him.

"I'm-" he stopped. Looking down, he stared at the bare floor, his feet wincing at the cold. "Did… did you remove the carpet?" He asked, blinking in astonishment. Erza gazed at her feet. She sheepishly wagged her knees together, mumbling something incomprehensible. He noted the buckets of paint in the corner. How did he deserve this woman?

"Thank you," he said, confused by her surprise. He gave a smile, trying to reassure her. How could she think he would be mad at her? And for helping.

"I wasn't sure what you would want instead,"

"That's fine; I haven't even thought about that yet." He came to greet her, boldly taking both of her hands in his. She glanced up into his eyes. "You really did me a favour," he assured. She smiled shyly, nodding.

"Good…" she hesitated, averting her gaze again. Her toes nervously clawed at the floor. "Then that would make up for the kitchen I burnt."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your reviews and remarks! I love to read what you liked and what not - aaaand that you love Jerza as much as me :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal's mouth stood open. She had… burnt what? How much? _How_? Did she get hurt? Were the neighbours alarmed or did anyone see?

Erza did not give him the chance to ask. She dragged him after her into the bedroom, shutting him up easily. She walked backwards, pulling on both of his hands. She crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of him, upright. He wanted to swallow, but there was no saliva left. She tugged one more time, almost making him collapse onto her.

Then she hugged him tightly.

"I…" her arms enclosed his back, hands reaching up over his shoulder, "missed you…" she muttered into him. She had to turn her head to the side, otherwise squishing it. Jellal found his heart stop for a moment. His lungs burnt from the lack of oxygen.

Slowly – ex- and inhaling with a slight pant – he brought his arms around her. Had he done something wrong? Had she heard something about his mission to be concerned? Had he seemed mad about the kitchen and scared her?  
With guilt and worry building up in him, he held her so tight, he could hear the breath press out of her. Her hands gripped his shoulders.

"I missed you, too." He whispered, loosening his embrace. One hand glided down her back, soothingly, yet careful not to touch her wound. He lifted himself out of the hug, wanting to see if she really was concerned. Her arms came down, holding onto his instead. She had her head lowered. He frowned with sympathy.

Gently, Jellal put two fingers beneath her chin, then slid his hand further to cup her jaw. He tilted it up to look at her, not expecting her to slightly rise alongside it. He could feel her breath on his face, so close that her eyelashes tickled his skin. She held her breath. He could feel her heart drum against his own ribcage, as if already having crashed through her own.

Realising how it must have seemed to her, Jellal felt his face heat up feverishly. Not that he did not want to, but… He swallowed. The tip of her upper lip brushed his once. His head spun, and for a second, he thought he'd fall over or unconscious. His stomach was going in loops.

She wanted this. There could be no clearer sign. Her hands were gripping his arms, pinching them in impatient agitation. She trembled. Heftily. He remembered that time on the beach, her hands coming to hold his face, imploring him to return her actions, too overwhelmed by her feelings to be angry at him for what he had done and said.

And then he had lied. He winced with guilt. He pulled back a little, his hand loosening.

"I'll get changed as quickly as possible," he said in a hushed voice. Her whole body slackened. She exhaled, then gasped for air, finally breathing again. She sank into herself, head and arms hanging.

Another pang of guilt hit him like punches into his stomach. _Well, deserved…_ he thought to himself, disappointed in himself, hating himself. He dared letting her into his house and sleep in his bed – why could he not just kiss her? Why did he have to make that same stupid mistake again?

Jellal wanted to scrape off his face as he washed it. He knocked several things over in his self-loathing rage, swearing under his breath. He would make it up to her, he promised himself. And he would be lucky if she was not out the door already, he thought, clenching his jaw.

The sweet scent of her hair lingered around him, mocking him and he spotted a bottle of shampoo in the shower. She really had waited, made herself at home during his absence. He wanted her to stay forever, to return to her how much she gave him – these indescribably wonderful feelings of home.

But she would never want to live in some bleak, unfinished hobo's hut, would she? She was still Head Girl at Fairy Hills. She took her responsibilities seriously and she would not let her guildmates down. She had several rooms, all furnished and decorated and homely. She was her own boss and she wanted to rely on coming home to what she knew – something he could not provide. He was not even there himself with certainty.

Jellal sighed deeply. He had felt so excited and happy to be home with her. Then, of course, he had to ruin everything, shattering her– no, both of their hopes within minutes.

He contemplated to take a shower, in the end only checking whether he was not sweaty, but his hair and skin still smelled of the evening wind. He changed his clothes and took a deep breath before entering the bedroom again.

Erza had hardly moved. She was still sitting at the side of the bed, feet at her sides in resignation, head and arms hanging. Jellal felt a new sting through his heart, biting at him.

He neared her on silent feet. He had no excuse for his cowardice but he would try his best to win her back, should he still be granted that chance. Carefully, he bent down, reaching his arms around her back. He lifted her up a little and she hung from him like a sack of potatoes. One arm wandered down beneath her behind, rucking her up to carry her. She moved.

Slowly, her arms lifted, snaking around his neck. They did not hold on tightly, but he felt relief wash down his back at her response. He shuffled across the mattress on his knees, setting her down in the middle of the bed. With a gentle tug, he made her sink onto her side alongside him. He felt for the blanket, pulling it out from beneath them, covering her, then secured it with his arm on top.

Erza swallowed and he thought that for a moment, he had heard her supress a sniffle. She did not retract her hands from behind his neck, folding into him, bracing herself against him as if it could make up for what he had done to her. Again.

Silence engulfed them. The house was quiet, the streets, too. Even breathing was hardly heard despite their closeness.

"Do you… want carpet or something else?" Erza's voice was so small, he had to hold his breath to understand. "For the hall I mean." She whispered. He felt his heart bleed out. How could she be this strong? This immensely strong, moving on when she had been hurt and was not at fault one bit. She just went on with the task at hand and as relieved as it allowed him to be, he feared she had finally checked it off the list and he might never get a chance to redeem himself.

It took him a moment to rehydrate his mouth in order to answer.

"Perhaps stone – it's easier to clean than carpet in the entrance," Jellal tried to focus. Focus like she did. Like she _mastered_, astonishing him anew with everything she did. His ever enduring Titania.

"It'll be cold when you come from the shower, though…" she remarked. He had to smile. It sounded as if she had gone through all the possibilities already. It reminded him of how she was almost living in his house for longer than him. She had had all the time she needed to work this out while he had been away.

"Do you think wood would be better?" He asked. He wanted her opinion. He had never renovated a house and though he suspected that she had not either, he was ready to rely on her guidance. He wanted everything to be to her liking so that she would stay… at least come back.

"What makes you think I would leave in the first place?" She asked, regaining some confidence. His breath got stuck in his throat. Had he said that last thing out loud…? She giggled when his neck heated up, blush rising until his ears. He felt her smile against the crook of his neck as she snuggled up, running a brave hand through his hair to push him closer to her.

He swallowed. His muscles relaxed completely. She had forgiven him. Again. Smiling, he held her tightly, his thumb caressing her back until both fell asleep.  
"I really missed you, too…" he whispered. He was home.

* * *

It looked even more terrible than she remembered. The wall behind the stove was pitch-black, smoke staining it. One countertop was ruined, alongside half of the next. The stove was intact – surprisingly – though covered in ashes.

Erza peeked in from behind Jellal. He had already changed into black trousers and a buttoned-up white shirt. Putting his hands on his hips, he tilted his head at the marks.

"Well…" he started, drifting into thoughts instead of continuing. Erza stared at his back, the way the shirt framed his broad shoulders, how his hands outlined his waist. She lost focus on the kitchen entirely. "I think," he pulled her back into reality, "I'd like to use the paint in the hall for the kitchen, if you don't mind, that is," he declared, turning to her.

Erza nodded, a little stupefied, still. She retrieved the buckets and brushes while he wiped down the stove, ridding it of most of its blackness.

"Requip," Erza closed her eyes for a moment. Her clothes glowed, exchanging for a protective painter's overall, her hair tying up into a high ponytail. She felt his stare of admiration. He pushed his lips out as he pondered, regarding his own attire. Erza narrowed her eyes, an idea striking her.

"Here," she said, unzipping the overall.

"W-wait, you don't-" Jellal held out his hand to stop her. He froze in place when she slowly pushed the fabric over her shoulder. She lowered her eyelids, glancing at him from the side while revealing her in only lacy underwear covered torso. His face flamed up. Their eyes met and he averted his gaze – and himself – immediately, staring at the ceiling's corner as if his life depended on it.

Erza smirked. She did feel embarrassed, no question, but her purpose was stronger. She knew he could not handle women, especially not her. She would make him squirm for just a tiny bit longer, just to pay him back for the last night.

She had been disappointed, hurt even. She longed for nothing more than for him to finally make a move; to show her that he liked her the way she liked him. Seeing him burn up in his corner as she bent down to release her ankles from the overall, she had to sigh under her breath.

Who was she to pressure him? She could have made a move, too. She should have dared. She could not, though. Fear was stronger than desire and she was scared, no, terrified of being rejected and forever broken by not obtaining his sincere affection. She had waited this long; she could wait longer.

She wanted the truth and this was not it – it would not be if she rushed in and took that decision from him; that hard-earned freedom. He was probably just as afraid.

Erza sighed again, deeply this time. She handed him the overall, changing into her usual blouse and skirt – she had several of both, she would not mind stains. Jellal took it without turning.

"Th-thank you." He barely managed. She watched him, glance overshadowed by sorrow. Perhaps, she thought, this was as far as it went. This _was_ his honest affection and she loved it, she really did. She decided to be grateful and stop rushing and pushing and expecting. This was happiness. This could be all she needed.

"You know," she stepped in front of him when he fiddled with the zipper, overtaking the task, "I think we should cover up the furniture beforehand," she pulled it up, eyes following until they clashed with his. His cheeks were still tinted in a deep red, eyes wide and insecure. She let her own soften, giving an apologetic smile.

"You're right…" he said, glancing to the side without turning his head away. "How about," he enclosed her hand on the zipper with both of his, "I get us some lunch and you take care of the cover," he proposed, returning her smile with an encouraging one.

"I would have thought breakfast came first," she teased, tilting her chin up the slightest bit. No matter whether he would never kiss her, she still liked the closeness.

"Not after twelve, I'm afraid."

"Twelve?" Erza spun around, searching the room for a clock. There was none but she believed him anyway, giving an unbelieving look.

"We've never gotten up before ten," he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Let's call it brunch, then."

* * *

They worked until the late afternoon and Erza found herself to be very happy. It was not just satisfying work, the results clearly making a difference from black to white. Working together was a million times better than doing it alone, surprise or not. They did not keep up a conversation for the entire time but just watching the other when they were not looking – or accidentally doing it simultaneously – made time fly by.

Since no one risked to use the kitchen, Jellal brought lunch and dinner. He secretly ordered a piece of strawberry cake to be delivered to the house as soon as they could get one. He would pay for the long shipment with the next mission that awaited him the following day.

"I promised to go on a job with Wendy tomorrow," Erza said as she snuggled up to him that night, "so please wake me before nine." He hummed positive, enclosing her with both arms, her head resting on one.

"I will." He promised, closing his eyes and deeply inhaling the sweet smell of her freshly washed hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thank you so much again for your review, Nina-Chan202!**

**If any of you guys have ideas or requests for what you would like to happen, let me know (or this might take turns into cliché-ville sometime :D). I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark when he came home. He had not meant to take this long, hoping for Erza not to have waited up. If she had come at all.

Getting ready for bed immediately in the bathroom, Jellal tried to be as quiet as possible, always listening whether there was some small noise, telling him he was not alone. Since the Queen of the Fairies used requip magic on any given occasion, she never left him any hints. No shoes at the entrance or even hair ribbons in the bathroom, if she used them at all.

Tired from the day, Jellal sighed under his breath. He pondered whether to eat something, ultimately deciding against it, brushing his teeth anyway. Upon wandering into the now perfectly white kitchen, he noted the plate of strawberry cake he had left on the counter to be empty. Shiny even. He smiled, forgetting to move the toothbrush as he imagined the mighty Titania's blissfully sparkling eyes as she ate her favourite treat.

After having changed, Jellal crept into the bedroom, careful not to let the door squeak. Another smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Erza was fast asleep. Curled up tightly, she hugged the blanket to herself, breathing deeply.

Jellal gladly climbed into bed, welcoming the already warmed mattress wholeheartedly. She stirred, giving a soft moan in her sleep. Not wanting to wake her up, he draped what little she left of the blanket over himself, back against hers. Her sleep warmth radiated to him. Another of her unconscious sighs of comfort allowed him to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Jellal awoke once during the night when she had claimed the blanket entirely and now again as the first beams of morning light fought their way through the slit between the curtains. He blinked several times, then decided to leave his eyes closed for now. He still felt some of the exhaustion from the day before.

He paused when his skin tingled due to warm breathing down his back. Erza had turned during the night. Practically squishing her face into the back of his neck, she continued to breathe deeply in her sleep. Jellal's heart sped up ever so slightly, his face flushing.

Her lower arm – and he wondered how – had somehow found its way beneath him, snaking underneath his arm and enclosing his chest. The upper one was resting over his stomach, giving it a fuzzy twist when he realised her to have snuck it under his shirt, her delicate fingers across the ridges of his abs.

Jellal swallowed. Even though his thoughts were running wild alongside the pulsing of blood in his ears, one thing crystallised clearly. Her arm. He was not only crushing it with his weight, but the bandage was still there. He had never seen in what condition it was, but it must have been hurting her nonetheless.

He inhaled in preparation. Noting her upper leg to be hooking onto his hip, he decided to only lift his torso. Slowly, he rose with his side off the bed. Trying to take her arm and detach it from him, he made her stir.

Erza gave a groan in her sleep, tightening her grip on him.

"Mhh… Jellal…" she breathed down his neck, giving him a shiver. Now nearly bursting with accelerated breathing, Jellal shoved her arm up to his neck as she would not let go of him. Another moan, this time almost like a growl, rejecting his attempts. She clawed back into him, digging the tips of her fingers into his chest as if defending freshly caught prey from other predators.

Sinking back down, Jellal gave a sigh. Not only out of resignation, but in order to catch his breath, too. Sometimes, she just made him realise why they had never tried being together before. It was just _too_ much. Though not only sometimes.

Taking calming breaths, he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on steadying the spinning of his head. Was this his punishment? Going insane since he had never let her in? Would he be cooler now if he had kissed her back then? Or if he had been in a relationship before?

No. This was Erza. The one and only love of his life. And for a moment, he wondered whether he would ever not be as completely and utterly over the moon with her near.

Lightly moaning again, Erza stirred. She moved her face, gently, then strongly rubbing it against the crook of his neck. Her arms and leg tightened around him once. She in- and exhaled deeply, seemingly waking up.

Jellal held his breath, then tried to make it flow as naturally as possible. Her fingers twitched. One by one, in the most cautious way, the tips of her fingers beneath his shirt examined the territory. Finally coming to a realisation, they stopped dead in their tracks, frozen, wincing away ever so slightly upon brushing against his hot skin.

Despite himself, Jellal had to smile at the awkwardness of them both. He could feel the beating of her heart in his back, as if shooting through the ceiling. She was awake. She was aware.

Forgetting about his own red face, he dared to turn. Taking the hand on his chest, he gently passed it beneath him, holding it between them as he gazed into her with sleep glazed eyes.

"Good morning." He muttered as she avoided his gaze, cheeks tinted in pink. Hesitatingly, he put his upper arm around her back, then, daringly, leaned his forehead down to rest it against hers.

"M-morning…" Erza breathed back, a sigh of relief escaping her nose. In spite of her insecurely floating hand on his back, she responded strongly to his embrace, tenderly yet gladly pressing her forehead to his. She swallowed, trying to lift her leg off him, obviously hoping he would not notice if only she moved slow enough.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, inwardly grinning when she instantly opened her mouth in protest, "I must have crushed your arm." He said, the thumb on it stroking up and down. Erza dropped the issue, glancing down at it. The bandage was starting to come off, partly hanging loose. "Let me help you with it."

She nodded, not looking up. She was fixing her gaze on the caressing of his thumb, seemingly transfixed with her every sense. Neither of them moved for another minute. He was surprised at the calmness of his heartbeat, though it probably only seemed that way in comparison to hers.

"You were late yesterday." Erza noted in a small voice. He hummed in response.

"I met Kinana," he said, swallowing the next apology, "she was buying cake, too." He explained, smiling when her heart skipped a beat. Erza dared tightening her arm around him, wordlessly thanking him. "She said that Erik was in Magnolia. They… wanted to meet sometime to," he hesitated, sighing before he continued, "finally disband Crime Sorcière."

Erza inhaled in surprise. She moved her head, as if wanting to look at him. Courage seemed to leave her, so instead, she nuzzled her head beneath his chin as she liked to do. Jellal was grateful for it, knowing her immediate thought to be him joining Fairy Tail. At least being free to do so. He often thought about it, though he never dared to come to a conclusion.

"I'm sure it will be nice to see them all," Erza said, lovingly smiling against his collarbone, "and hear what they are up to."

"Yeah…" Jellal agreed, his tone a little restrained, "I'm sure Meredy will be very curious, too." He said, the awkward grimace audible in his voice. Erza chuckled, snuggling closer.

"_I'm_ curious what you'll tell her." She teased. He did not know whether it was a challenge _to_ report or the most subtle threat not to. He presumed her to have phrased it vaguely on purpose as neither of them were sure about it. About making anything public as well as what _this_ really was.

"I'm afraid too much; they want to go out for drinks…" he pulled a face, his thumb drawing mellow circles on her wrist as a replacement action.

"And you're not used to that,"

"I tried the whole 'being in public and finding a bar that will host us will be difficult' shebang, but they are all very confident when it comes to being pardoned."

"They have every right to be – you should be, too." Erza pressed, daring to look up at him. Jellal could feel his cheeks redden, merely from looking at her beautiful face. So close… "You earned your freedom, you really did." She went on, not noticing him to be losing himself in her with vigour shining eyes.

_I love you…_ The thought shot into his head without mercy. There was no room to contemplate about her words, to weigh them, to negate them. She was so sure, brimming with faith, he found himself out of doubts. He believed her more than himself. He respected her more than himself.

"Jellal?" Erza's voice was small. His vision cleared, staring into her wide eyes. He was only a centimetre away from her now. Her lashes brushed his cheekbones, breath tingling on his lips. _Say it._ The voice in his head demanded. _Just say it._ He felt his breath trembling, hitching in his throat. Erza's heartbeat pounded against his chest.

"Uh…" he stuttered, finding his voice. He leaned back, breaking the spell. She cleared her throat, averting her gaze. Both faces glowed with an almost unhealthy rush of blood. "We should get you patched up." He finally declared. She muttered something in agreement. They shuffled away from one another, getting up and taking turns in the bathroom before finding a fresh bandage, hardly speaking until she left for the guild.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, already 10 chapters! Didn't I start this a week ago...? I'm obsessed :D**

**Anyway, I don't know if I'll be uploading as regularly or quickly as now but I will try my best!**

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Erza awoke when she heard the front door open. She had waited for what had seemed like forever. Tossing and turning. Wandering up and down the short hall, touching the previous burn marks she had caused. Pinning up her hair, then freeing it again. Listening carefully, even contemplating whether to go and look for Jellal. In the end, she had gone to bed, thoughts circling for hours until she had finally managed to doze off.

She had fallen asleep not too long ago, now blinking repeatedly to clear her vision and push through the thick clouds of sleep she had yearned for.

"Jellal?" She croaked into the darkness. There was no answer. For a moment, she thought she had just imagined the sound of the key in the lock, the clicking of the door. Now, everything was silent.

Frowning, she heaved herself out of bed. She shivered when a cold breeze hit her exposed skin, telling her that the front door was still open.

There he was, in the same dark cloak, cape and heavy boots he had left in. She stared at him. He stared at nothing in particular. Just… standing there. As if the world's most complex riddle had been laid out before him. On second thought, more as if he could not decide where up and down were. Or what happened after one opened a door.

"Jellal?" Erza tried again, wincing when he snapped out of his trance. His face was lightly flushed and his eyes half closed. He squinted at her. "Is everything okay?" She closed the door behind him, having to pull out the key from the outside. She put a hand onto his arm to keep his focus on her. "Did you have too much to drink?" She could not help an amused tone.

Slowly, Jellal lowered his gaze to meet hers. She blinked up at him, waiting. His mouth opened but it took another moment for him to speak.

"You're _beautiful_." He said, smiling. Erza blushed, averting her eyes. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"And you're drunk," she pulled on his arm to get him to move. He staggered and she yelped, supporting him with his arm around her shoulders. For a moment, it felt as if his knees had given in. "Seriously, do they not know that you cannot hold you liquor…" she muttered to herself, dragging him into the bathroom. He slumped against the doorframe and she grimaced on his behalf.

"Erza…" Jellal slurred, tilting his head to the side, still smiling at her, "I-"

"You'd better be able to change by yourself," she interrupted, shaking her head. His shirt and trousers for sleeping were right there, hanging over the towel rail. She looked at it, trying to give him a signal but everything he focused on was her.

Hands on her hips, Erza pulled a face, sighing in defeat. She knelt down to untie his boots, then took off his cape and overcoat. She kept her eyes away from his lowered lids, his warm smile and shining eyes.

She could not believe how his guild had let him walk back on his own. At the same time, another part of her feared that he had led them to the house or that they had dropped him off. It was hard to decide which was worse.

"I'm _so_ glad you're here, Erza," he slurred, almost hypnotised by her mere presence, "you're so-" he almost fell over but she caught him. Tsking to herself, she left him with his toothbrush in hand, which he stared at for a whole minute. Stalking back into the bedroom, Erza tried to warm up again beneath the sheets, attempting to find that comfortable position from before.

She wondered whether he had been able to keep his house a secret and had escaped them, rather than having been abandoned. She doubted it, considering his current wit. But they must have been curious – they would have given her some comment or would have been sniggering behind a corner or done something she would have noticed. There had to be some explanation that would let her sleep in peace. How could this just _not_ have ended in a disaster?

She frowned, closing her eyes. More than anything, she wondered whether he had kept _them_ a secret. And if they had actually disbanded the guild, making him free to join another. He was a wizard – an extremely powerful one, too. He would have to join a guild to earn money with magic. He could…

Erza closed her eyes, drifting off into dream scenarios. Jellal – a member of Fairy Tail. Both of them being S-Class mages, going on missions together, fighting side by side, paying off their house that they returned to every night…

Erza froze when the mattress behind her lowered. She had not even heard him enter the room, too lost in thoughts. He seemed to be the sleepy drunk, which was a little boring if not a relief. She was no better. She was by far worse – aggressive and almost mindless. He appeared to take a long time to comprehend but he was still honest and himself.

Jellal took a while to arrive in the middle of the bed. He shuffled with the blanket, scooting closer until she sunk in towards his weight behind her. His hands found her waist and before she could turn around, he had pulled her against him, enclosing her stomach with both of his arms.

"Erza…" he almost purred. She opened her mouth to answer, still concerned about his state when suddenly, his lips brushed her back. Erza's pulse shot up. Her breath hitched up into her throat.

They touched again. This time, there was no way she could pretend it to be unintentional. Jellal gradually dragged his mouth across her exposed upper back, applying a hint of pressure, kissing her so tenderly she shivered.

He trailed upwards, toward the back of her neck. Lightly sucking on her supple skin, he made her sigh unintentionally. Erza squeezed her eyes closed, her head spinning, white spots appearing in front of her inner eye. She flared up with blush, her heart leaping wildly.

"Jellal," her voice came out huskier than she had wanted, "wait…" she breathed, almost panted. With every fibre of her body fighting for her to be able to move, she turned. Her hands aimed at his chest, ready – at least hoping – to push him away. She had a hard time doing so when his arms roamed her back, pressing her against him.

"Mhm…" she moaned involuntarily when his lips continued their path, gently suckling at her throat. Another groan escaped her, her hands trembling against him, unable to apply pressure. One of his hands found its way beneath her top, icily burning her with agitation throbbing skin. He made his way down to her collarbone, taking his sweet time. Erza's stomach was going in loops, almost violently churning and flapping about. She felt nauseous – as drunk with desire as his breath still smelled.

Erza gasped when he kissed the side of her breast. She nearly bucked, her back arching into him.

"Jellal," she moaned, blushing heavily when unable to control the noises she was making, "mmh…" she shook all over as his chin was on her sternum. She felt as if she would faint any moment, her hands tearing on him instead of pushing him away. "Jellal…" she panted, "… Jellal…?" She noticed him to have stopped.

Looking down, she saw his face to still be squished into her cleavage. His breathing was even and after another moment where her own started to calm down, she realised that he had fallen asleep.

Erza's entire body seemed to collapse in itself. She panted for minutes to come, shivering once when she noticed his hand not to have moved away. Her muscles burnt as if having been set on fire; as if she had run for hours on end. She was _exhausted._

Watching his side raise and fall, she carefully withdrew her hands from between their torsos. She wrapped one around his upper back while the other was at the perfect height to enclose his head, to keep him near and use her chance to glide her fingers through his hair. She had always loved his hair, just like the mark on his face which she longed to trace just as much.

With her head almost out of the clouds, Erza admitted that he was more of a flirty than a sleepy drunk. Perhaps both. Not that she minded – she was more shocked by herself than him. She feared she would have gone too far. At least let him go too far. That he would feel guilty afterwards and distance himself again.

She would just have to wait, she thought. Drunk people were honest, they said, so maybe if she was patient enough, he would someday dare to make a move. Until then, she dearly hoped for him to never ever experience _her_ after having had drinks…


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews, especially Isanien and Nina-Chan202! It makes me so happy to read them! Makes me realise which details you guys appreciate most or want to read ****about ****more .**

**Anyhoot, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal awoke warmer and cosier than he ever had in his entire life. His head – though throbbing with a huge headache – rested softly, nestled in and surrounded by the most amazing smell he knew: hers.

He opened his eyes, immediately closing them again when the hint of morning light stung him. Fresh pain zapped through his head and his body felt heavy. He could feel Erza's arms around him, her breath steadily rocking him. He frowned. How did she…?

He froze when realisation hit. He noticed the jiggly soft feeling beneath his cheek and on his chin. He felt his hand sweat when locating it beneath her top, her spine outlining against his fingertips. He noted her leg to be intwined with his, his elbow on the verge of laying on her hip.

"You're awake," Erza said in a hushed voice, and though his ears rang with any noise around him, he felt at ease when hearing it. At least as much at ease as his current position allowed. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Her hand carefully stroked through his hair, something that sent shivers of pleasure down his back.

"Just… a mild headache," he lied. It was more like an arsenal of hammers, pounding against the inside walls of his skull. "How late is it?" He spoke while leaning back a little, not wanting to leave her soothing embrace, yet eager not to brush his lips against her breast while moving them. "I promised Meredy-"

"I know," Erza interrupted, "I will go for you – you have to rest up," she decided. He frowned, trying to remember what had happened the last night. He did not remember coming home. He had dreamed about Erza – at least he assumed it to have been a dream – neither knowing how he had gotten home nor when.

"How do you know?" He looked up at her, worsening his headache.

"You told me," she averted her eyes, blushing lightly, "in your sleep." She confided. Jellal's pulse shot up rapidly, his heart pumping at high speed. What had he said that made her react like this? He stared at her, his eyes almost exploding as they fell onto her neck. There, just above her collarbone, where her neck dipped into her shoulder. That… _mark._

He swallowed. What _had_ happened? Now more than anything, he tried to recall the last night, without success. He could not ask her. There was no way he could convince himself that what he saw was a previously unnoticed battle injury. That it was anything but what he just knew it to be, and that _he_, no matter how much he tried to deny it, was its cause.

Even more, he feared her answer. Her confirmation. Then what would he say?

"Promise me you'll take it easy today." Erza pulled him out of his thoughts. Had she noticed what he had stared at? For a second, he almost hoped her to assume him to be staring further below, but he scratched that. This was bad enough. He met her eyes, strict and serious and a hint of… bliss.

He nodded, hardly managing to hum in agreement. She got out of bed, leaving him to ponder in the darkness – thank goodness it was dark and not garish and painful. Jellal could not comprehend why she would have stayed. He had probably forced or beset her after somehow finding his way home. He must have been a monster to make her this silent and enduring. It could literally be anything that he had done and the worst part was that he did not even remember.

He awoke from his dozing when the smell of food reached him. Jellal had to push himself up and out of the pillow he had pressed to his face, blinking to clear his vision. He had no idea how much time had passed or how late it was, anyway. On the other side of the bed was a tray, an entire breakfast menu piled up on it.

He ate until he almost threw everything back up. Lying on his back, he contemplated whether it was not yet too late to go on that mission he had promised Meredy. He fell asleep several times while pondering, drifting back and forth between consciousness, slumber and a booming headache. He showered, ate, slept, one thing never leaving his thoughts. He had to apologise to Erza.

* * *

"I apologise for keeping you waiting." Erza said as she neared the clearing deep withing the forest. Meredy looked up at her with surprise, whatever sly comment she had saved for Jellal getting stuck in her throat.

"Erza!"

"Jellal is still out of commission, I'm afraid," she let her voice lower threateningly and Meredy winced back a little, a sheepish grin stretching across her face. Soon, it turned into a gleeful smirk.

"So," she trailed, raising her brows in a suggestive manner, "then you-" she was cut off when the ground beneath them shook. Both women immediately widened their stance, trying to keep their balance.

"What is this?" Erza asked, staring at the ground. It bulged. Like a snake, winding its way through underground tunnels, rippling the surface. She jumped aside when it raced towards her, a sword appearing in her hand.

"The thing we're looking for," Meredy yelled over the rumbling noise, "I guess it found us first," she jumped to the other side of the clearing, dodging the winding earth. "It's been messing with acres and fields; it won't leave when the farmers set traps or try to- ah!" She yelped when it burst through the ground beneath her.

"Meredy!" Erza shouted. She leaped across the ridges and moulds. The creature was green but that was all they got to see. As soon as it had flashed up, it was gone again, leaving a trail of boulders and earth. Erza came to stand in front of Meredy who turned, putting her back to the S-Class mage's.

"Don't let it separate us," Erza instructed, receiving a nod. She held her sword upright with both hands, scanning the surrounding trees for signs of an attack. "Ah!" She shrieked when something pricked her leg. A plant of crescentic formed thorns was snaking up her leg.

"Don't let them sting you – they'll make you dizzy," Meredy warned, blasting them with her magic. They shrunk back. Erza changed into her flight armour, covering at least one leg with armouring. She decided that she would rather be quick and end whatever creature was lurking for them beneath the forest, no matter a little vertigo.

"Over there!" She pointed her sword into the thicket. Another thorn crawled up her foot, bracing itself in her calf. She swatted it off, cutting the entire bush in half, limping the plant. The earth rumbled again. A barrow was coming their way, turning around, circling them. It tightened its radius progressively.

"I'll fake an attack and lure it out – you strike," Meredy proposed and Erza gave a hum of agreement, "Come on!" The pink-haired mage challenged, jumping onto the mound when it was in front of her. It passed beneath, the ground between them bursting apart.

Erza had already turned, finally seeing the creature's long, worm-like body, catapulting into the air. She readied herself to attack, when it suddenly split in half. It were two. Meredy shrieked and Erza gasped unable to see her partner when one of the beasts thrashed down on her. She lifted her sword.

The creature screeched when her blade impaled the roof of its mouth.

"Meredy!" Erza exclaimed, trying to see past her own enemy, which slid down her sword. Its long fangs impaled the flesh of her arms and wrists. Erza gave the fallen foe a kick in the throat, tearing at her sword, slicing the beast's head in two, freeing herself.

The second monster reared, struck multiple times by Meredy's magic, eventually squawking and dropping to the ground. She breathed heavily, mostly out of shock rather than the actual battle and use of magic. There was hardly anything beside a dragon and an overpowered magician that could still pose a threat to them.

She lifted her gaze, grinning victoriously through her panting. Erza held out her hand, pulling the girl out of the ditch.

* * *

"It's best not to take any medications or painkillers now," Meredy said as she plucked the tiny remains of thorns out of Erza's leg, kneeling before the stump the Queen of the Fairies was sitting on, "but the poison is not strong; it should be all good in a day." She advised, sinking down next to her.

"Thank you," Erza said, letting the sun shine on her face, leaning back on her arms. She ignored their light bleeding – she could take care of it later.

"You're a really great warrior, Erza," Meredy smiled, then her expression turned mischievous, "just like Jellal always says: 'she's so great and powerful and pretty and the love of my life'!" She played a deeper voice, overdramatically throwing one hand over her face.

"He never said that." Erza cut in, surprised by the calmness of her voice while her cheeks were flaring up with blush.

"Not the last thing – _out loud_," Meredy grinned when the mighty Titania hid her blush by looking elsewhere, "but his face looks just like yours now when he notices. We used to trick him into rambling about you, Ultear and I," she said, giggling at the steaming woman next to her, who was pretending to nonchalantly be smoothing out her skirt. "I really miss those times; I'm glad we got to have some fun yesterday."

"You shouldn't have let him drink that much," Erza suddenly loomed over the pink-haired mage with gleaming eyes and a dark aura, "he could have gotten himself hurt or worse." She belted at Meredy, who winced, shrinking smaller and smaller.

He _could_ have, it was true. He could have been mugged or beaten up easily – or worse, been triggered and beat up an entire city with his magic. He could have gotten lost or hit his head, even fallen into the river and drowned.

Erza had been worried all evening, waiting for him, only now realising how serious it had been. Not that she was not trying to distract right at the moment and… not that she had not enjoyed the actual outcome. She hid the triumph of a lovebite he had given her behind the collar of her blouse and a blissful sigh behind an exasperated exhale. She was still not completely over it, getting excited just at the memory alone.

"I'm sorry… we were just all having fun, I didn't want him to be all serious and reserved," Meredy confessed in a tiny voice, tapping the tips of her index fingers together. Erza sighed. She watched the darkening clouds wander across the sky.

"He _is_ always the serious one…" she smiled to herself.

"Exactly!" Meredy gained a little confidence. "He never has fun or lets himself relax, not even when we did. That's why I'm so glad you're here; you make him so happy," she smiled, while Erza pretended that the rustling trees were of particular interest. "Ultear and I might not have been the best rolemodels, because no matter what we did, he would not laugh and seldomly smile. I was hoping maybe you could teach him…"

"I'm not really a prime example myself," Erza cut in.

"To him you are." Meredy leaned her shoulder against Erza's, dropping her head on her shoulder. "You laugh and smile and express yourself in Fairy Tail. I couldn't imagine anything better to show him what it's like to _live_. He really looks up to you," she said, gazing up into the distance.

Birds flew overhead. Some dared to land in the clearing, finally returning after the commotion. Flies and other insects had already gathered around the defeated creatures, but there was no hurry to report in.

The warm breeze brought the smell of rain with it.

"Meredy?"

"Hm?" Meredy tilted her head, though leaving it where it was.

"Jellal talked about… Crime Sorcière. That you all met to… disband…" she carefully started, not yet knowing how to ask in the least blunt way. Meredy sat up, not tearing her gaze away from the sky overhead.

"Yeah…" she sighed under her breath, "that was the plan."

"Why?" Erza turned to watch her. Meredy put her hands between her legs on the stump she was sitting on, leaning over them. She lightly kicked a pebble that rolled into the ditch in front of them.

"Because… _because_." She smiled sadly. "It just feels like the right time. We've all grown up and are finding our own way, away from all," she circled a palm, shrugging, "this." She gestured up and down herself. "We're free now. It's a good starting point to find a new reason to live."

Erza watched her friend with astonishment. Meredy just kept smiling.

"We did not really come to a conclusion though; everyone was kind of going overboard on the drinks…" she grinned sheepishly, meeting Erza's eyes. "Erik said he met Cubellios- I mean Kin… Kani…?"

"Kinana."

"Yes, her. He sees her a lot and I think he wants to stay in Magnolia or at least close to her. You might be gaining lots of new members," she winked, almost back to her usual quirky self.

"Lots?"

"Come on, don't think I don't know that you've thought about Jellal joining," Meredy nudged Erza, who blushed, looking away for a moment, "I think he's considering it, too. I wish he'd just do it."

"What about you, Meredy?" Erza turned to her again, frowning when being met with that brave, sad smile again. Meredy let her shoulders drop, gently. She leaned back, letting her gaze wander along the sky, tipping her head back.

"I don't know yet." She did not flinch when the first drops of rain came, one landing on her forehead, travelling down her face. Erza watched, captivated. She wanted to invite her; she knew she had Juvia and others as friends in Fairy Tail. She knew Jellal would feel better about joining and when having joined, should he decide to.

She did not ask. Something about Meredy – that tranquil sadness and at the same time joy of a girl growing up – told her that she knew she was welcome without hearing the words out loud.

They parted ways, hugging each other. Erza promised Meredy Jellal's half of the mission's reward, naturally being met with protests. She automatically returned to his house instead of her own, reassured when hearing the shower's water run. She collapsed onto the bed, feeling a little dizzy.

Almost instantly, Erza drifted into sleep, not waking when he returned. Not even when he tried to wake her up, however frantic his attempts became.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya! Thank you so much for your reviews Nina-Chan202 and felly16 (and the guest from last time^^)! You guys motivate me loads!**

**All ready to board the train of awkwardness? Let's go...**

* * *

Jellal panted. His lungs burnt, his heart raced, and his mind alongside it. He hurried across still dark streets, his steps splashing up water. The sun was just announcing its arrival, streaks of warm light touching the hilltops around Magnolia. She was heavier than he had expected.

He had not slept that night, not really. He had tried, talking himself into it. She had every right to be angry with him, to ignore him and leave him hanging. She could tease him like she had before in the kitchen, showing him just how much power she possessed over him and how helpless she could make him feel. He would have deserved it, he thought. She could have stayed away.

Then why had she not?

Jellal swallowed, trying to hydrate his by heavy breathing dried out mouth. He had wanted to apologise, ready to address the subject, no matter how embarrassing and horrible it would have made him feel. He owed her that much.

He had tried to wake her – with words, nudges, enchantments even. After giving up, she had not shown any sign of victory, nor acknowledged any of his attempts. She had not _stolen the blanket._ That was when he knew how serious this was.

He knocked at the door. He prayed for her to be home, as much as for no one else to see him with the unconscious Titania hanging from his arms. The rain did not let up, even with the sun beaming in from the east. He was soaked to his bones, only now realising how he did not have a second plan should she not be there.

He knocked again. Harder this time. There was a creaking sound from either the house he was standing in front of or the one next to it, making his pulse rise. Steps came down the stairs. He exhaled in relief, even though he had no guarantee that she could help.

"I'm coming…" the door unlocked from the inside as her annoyed, sleepy voice travelled through to him, "Natsu, why would you-" Lucy froze when she recognised him, "Jellal," she breathed, gasping upon sighting Erza.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I need your help." He said, his tone grimmer than he had planned. She moved to the side, waving him in. His coat and cape dripped onto the carpet of the stairs as he climbed them with heavy steps. Lucy looked as hectic as he had felt a minute ago, and it worried him how much it had tired him out already. If this was life in a guild of family-like friends – constant panic for the wellbeing of loved ones – then he could do well without.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. She hurried to cover her bed with a large towel, patting it for him to set Erza down. He did, his arms threatening to fall off.

"I don't know," he started, completely unaware of the Celestial Mage's rummaging in her closet, then disappearing in her bathroom and return in something other than pyjamas. He sank down on his knees next to the bed. Erza's face was peaceful, nothing to make one worry would it not have been the only thing she had shown for hours on end.

"She came back from a job yesterday and went to sleep before…" he swallowed the term 'home', "before I came back,"

"And she didn't seem different to you in any way?" Lucy tilted her head.

"Not really; she has a deep sleep…" he said, not looking away from the Requip Mage.

"That's true…" Lucy nodded. The rain pelted against the window, weakening with every minute. He could feel Lucy's stare from behind him, burning into him more than at the problem at hand. He knew he was already giving too much away for his own good, but this was to help Erza.

That, and he had seen Lucy in the luggage carriage the other day, which was why he trusted her to keep it to herself.

"Is she wounded?" Lucy asked. He nodded, pointing at Erza's forearms and wrist without touching them. They were wrapped in gauze.

"They were covered in dried blood but it didn't look like an infection. They're not deep – the wounds." He explained, watching her untie them. The blonde studied the cleaned-out holes, not getting any further than him.

"I have an idea," she stood suddenly, snatching a key from her belt, "Open," she widened her stance, magic flowing through her, taking in the room's gloomy aura with light, "Gate of the Southern Cross: Crux!" She struck down the key in front of her. Out of the rising fog, a large, cross-shaped entity appeared, sitting in the air with its skinny legs crossed. It greeted her respectfully.

"Crux," Lucy said, "we have a problem. Erza has come back from a mission and doesn't wake up," she explained. Jellal watched quietly, inwardly crossing his fingers for the Spirit to both find something and not spread the word. Not that Celestial Spirits roamed the earth, usually, but there was always a risk. Being injured was bad enough but being caught with the probably most sinful man after Zeref himself would crush Erza's reputation. Especially to those who did not know her well – or the two of them, like Fairy Tail did.

By now, Lucy was poking her guildmate, trickling and nudging her, without success. Jellal stiffened when she began to peel off Erza's boots. He felt as if he had to look elsewhere but his body did not quite obey.

"Did she go alone?" Lucy asked him, "Or did she eat anything unusual beforehand?" She was now unhooking Erza's skirt and Jellal turned himself away completely.

"She was with Meredy, but I don't know what she ate that day."

"Meredy?" Lucy tilted her head, going on before he could explain, making him sigh in relief under his breath. "Maybe she knows more… Erza has a communication lacrima in her room somewhere – could you go and get it? I'm sure Meredy can be reached. Oh, and bring any medications or food you find," the blonde instructed.

"I'm not allowed in Fairy Hills," he said, hardly convincingly.

"We'll make an exception – it's Erza. If anyone can make the rules, it's her." Lucy grinned and she did not have to say it twice when she started unbuttoning Erza's blouse – he was out faster than she could watch.

* * *

"Hmm…" Lucy frowned to herself. She had found tiny sting marks in the back of Erza's knees and on her calve. Crux had already listed down every venomous plant and insect in the entire forest, though nothing seemed to be strong enough to knock someone as strong as the Queen of the Fairies out. Not for this long.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu barged in through the window, followed by Happy who yelled his greetings.

"Natsu! I have a door!"

"What's with Erza?" He asked, crouching on the windowsill above the bed. Completely ignoring his hostess. She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"She doesn't wake up and I don't know why…" she explained. Angrily, she snapped the black marker out of his hand when he was already hovering with it above Erza's face, a mischievous grin on his face. "Natsu! Be serious!" She yelled. He stopped. Looking focused, staring at nothing at all as if the answers would burst out of him any second. His nostrils flared.

"Jellal," he growled.

"Jellal…" both held their breaths when Erza sighed the name. She did not open her eyes but they twitched alongside her hand. Natsu grinned again, reaching down. Lucy hissed at him but kept still when Erza moved again. "Jellal…" she breathed. He took her hand, mockingly puckering his lips. Suddenly, he cramped. "_Natsu_," her voice had darkened all of a sudden and she squished his hand so hard there was a cracking sound.

Natsu fell over, squirming, screaming. Lucy tore on him, freeing his now pulsing hand. She could not help but laugh how Erza still managed to keep him in check, no matter her condition. Fighting out of her grip, Natsu leaped up, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. "Jellal, that creepy bastard; I'll find him!" He shouted, jumping out the window – and to conclusions – before she could stop him.

"Natsu! Wait!" She leaned out, watching the puddles splash along the street, neither of the boys visible anymore. Lucy groaned, letting her head fall back. This would end in a disaster.

* * *

The rain stopped, the sun chasing the clouds away to reveal a bright blue sky.

"I've brought all I could find," Jellal spooked Lucy by appearing at her window. He was visibly relieved that she had already dressed Erza again, though his entire body spoke of tension and concern.

"What is it with men and not coming through the door…" she muttered to herself. She watched him kneel, then align a few flasks and bottles of what looked like medications on the side of the bed, alongside the communication lacrima and a jar of sweets. Erza showed no sigh on consciousness, not even with him there.

"I've already contacted Meredy – she said it could be a medication that turns harmless poison of thorns into something more dangerous," he said without looking at her. He had spotted the marks on Erza's legs that matched his findings. That, and, Lucy thought, he was not very socialised, finding it hard to look people in the eyes for a long time.

"Natsu just-"

"I used a binding spell," he sounded hardly affected, "It'll dissolve in a while," he said. The image of a screaming, fire breathing Natsu rooted itself into her head and she could not help but grimace, knowing he would be fire up even more after being freed.

Jellal did not seem to think about it at all. He was being hunted – _again._ Accused, most likely publicly, to have done something to Erza. He would have to fight until he would get a chance to explain himself and yet he was staring at the woman on her bed as if she was the world's sole centre.

Lucy's eyes softened. She refocused, though the thoughts would not leave her and memories of the past days flooded back, setting into place just like when she had seen them on the train that day.

She frowned at the small collection he had brought, studying the tablets one by one. She scanned each for the ingredient that Meredy had warned of.

"You know, Jellal, I've never seen her happier than during the last few weeks," Lucy could not help but say it, seeing him wince out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at him, trying to be reassuring. His eyes watched her shortly, without turning his head. "I'm sure we have you to thank for that." She went on, closing the lid of headache pills when finding it to still be sealed and unused.

"You saw us on the train…" he finally said, his voice careful and quiet, "why didn't you tell anyone?" He seemed relieved, if not genuinely confused. Lucy frowned to herself. It was clear to her but she guessed him not to be experienced in friendship at all. How did Erza put up with it?

"Why would I have?" She shrugged. "It's not my secret to keep and decide over."

"Thank you." He said, warmer than she had ever heard his voice ring. He had a pleasant voice once one got to hear it in its smooth splendour. She could see how it could make her usually stoic guildmate weak, how it would be able to lull with un-magicked enchantments. She doubted he used it that way; that he used any of his features to his advantage. He was too serious and inexperienced with himself around others. It was almost pitiful.

"I saw that little mark, too," Lucy smirked, deciding to cross a few lines. He blushed furiously, staring at his hands on his knees. They gripped the fabric of his trousers uncomfortably.

"That… was an accident," he confessed, much to her surprise. Lucy had to laugh.

"She didn't seem very upset about it," she said, remembering the blithe and almost merry skip in Erza's step as she had had her breakfast at the guild before disappearing for her mission.

"I don't know what exactly happened," he went on, as uncomfortable as he seemed desperate to get it out. He looked as if he wanted to slap himself for it.

"You mean it wasn't you?" Lucy exclaimed before she could stop herself. His fists tightened, now actually looking as if hurting himself.

"I…" he struggled so much, she felt sorry for him, trying to give a reassuring smile which he however avoided at all costs, "I don't know for sure; we never talked about it,"

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"I… suppose I was afraid that it _was_ me…" he confessed. He almost looked as if he was about to fall into pieces, his face radiating with heat while his arms were tense and shaking lightly. Then again, he had sounded as if he had already known the answer to her question, as if it had plagued him for a while and he clearly did not know where to go with it. Lucy sighed.

"But why?" She tilted her head, trying to catch his eyes. "You know Erza – she'd always let you know when she's angry about something," I've had my fair share, she thought to herself, feeling a sweat drop at the back of her neck at the countless memories alone. "Maybe she wanted it-"

"That's the problem – I wouldn't know what to say to that," he nearly burst, his fists clenching and unclenching. Lucy stared at him. He was in such a distress, she wondered how he had not yet exploded. How he had made it this far with such an unhealthy way of having a relationship. Most of all, how he had left that mark without blowing up.

"Why not just do it again?" She kept from smirking, though it was audible in her tone. He blushed more fiercely, wagging his knees in discomfort. Almost like a child. "You really have to talk about these things," she put down the flask she had been examining, letting her voice soften. He winced heftily when she tapped his forehead in a lecturing way, earning his full attention. His eyes were wide, almost panicky, meeting hers.

"I'm sure she doesn't always know what to say either but no one expects you to. You need to be more open with what you want and fear; that's the only way to get help, no matter how embarrassing it feels at first."

He stared at her, stunned. Silenced. Lucy gave him a gentle smile. If only he knew just how crazy Erza was about him, too. How clumsy and inexperienced she was, and how she stepped over that to be with him, anyway.

Lucy opened her mouth to tell him, when something caught her eye. She held up the last box of pills when finding the mentioned ingredient that caused illness. Erza was not one to take painkillers and she would not have taken them beforehand. She had only been to her own apartment in the morning, not _after_ being stung.

Confused, Lucy turned the box to read the name of it. She felt herself blush. Slowly, she looked up to meet Jellal's eyes, which widened at hers when noting her surprise.

"Uhm…" she stuttered, biting her lip, "you might want to discuss more with her than planned…" she said awkwardly. He blinked at her in puzzlement and concern and she handed him the medication, unsure whether she would want to be the one to tell him about the contraception pills.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank youu so much for the reviews! And sorry for the confusion, but I'll solve it and make it more clear in another chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"That would be soo sweet!"

"You know I can't cook, Meredy,"

"But just imagine! Self-made soup to wake up to…" she interlaced her fingers, wavering from side to side with her head clearly in the clouds.

"Every meal is self-made by someone," he plainly said as he leaned against the counter, one arm crossed across his chest while the other held his mug. One of the two he owned.

"It would be specially made by _you,_" Meredy stressed.

"I'll just ruin the kitchen," he shrugged. She pouted, fed up with his lack of enthusiasm. Or most other emotions. She let her gaze travel instead, around the tight space of his kitchen. He watched from the corner of his eye without looking up.

She had called twice after he had asked about the mission. She had invited herself, persisting on him telling her the address 'or else'. And Meredy was not a woman of empty threats. She had had the best teacher.

"It's really neat," she said. It was the only compliment she had given him so far on the house, even though she had seen every room. He supressed a sigh, knowing how none of them were deserving any praises yet.

"Because it's nearly empty," his voice remained unshaken. She kicked his shin from across the room. The kitchen was _that_ small. He winced, glaring at her for a moment. She leaned back now, too – her back touching the bag of groceries she had brought without his consent –, taking back her mug and draining it with defiance.

"You're so negative…" she made that face again, cheeks puffing and lips pouting with childlike annoyance. His eyes softened. It made her eyes spark up with slight anger, cheeks even puffier. He could almost put down a coin on her lower lip as it stretched further. She knew he saw her as someone who had to be protected and was still a child. She also knew that she was not making it better at the moment. He could practically see the gears in her head turn, his lips becoming one thin line of a failed suppressed smile of amusement.

"It _is_ nice though; very clean and light," she argued, turning to the window. It looked out to the street, hovering above with a tiny windowsill where a flowerbox was waiting to be filled.

"We painted it freshly,"

"_We?_" Meredy exclaimed in excitement. He looked down into his mug, even though it had been empty for quite a while now. He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing hard on keeping a straight face – and keeping its current colour.

"She wanted to help," he shrugged again, then muttered "since she burnt half of it…" he confided without looking up. He saw her reaction anyway. Meredy beamed a smile so broad at him that it made him afraid his entire head might fit in it. He jumped when she took him by the shoulders, shaking him repeatedly in rapture while scream-whispering an overjoyed _'projeeects'_ at him.

He hid his smile, refusing to admit just how happy it actually made him. Erza being into it, wanting to help and spending time with him while working in a comfortable silence. The thought – no, the _memory_ alone gave him a warm glow all over. Her opinion meant much to him, especially if taking her ideas into account made her stay.

"It's really nice of you to let her stay," Meredy said, calming a little. He had not noticed her to let go or step back. A mischievous smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. "I mean it's not like she doesn't have a family of like a hundred people to take care of her…"

"Your point?" He lifted a single brow. Meredy might have loved to tease but she always had a reason for putting questions – or vague statements that ended in stretched vowels or imaginary dots for others to finish. Ultear had taught her that; some kind of personal information scanner technique. She never bore anyone ill will with it, but she would persist until her goal was reached. Those two women had been a deadly combination – often grilling him about something without making it seem like a big deal. Getting the most awkward results.

"Oh, nothing," she traced a finger along the rim of her mug, continuing immediately to give him no chance to abandon the topic, "I just noticed how well-suited you'd be for them – I mean you practically know everyone, they know you, you're pretty adapted to hanging around people ther-"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not-"

"Just because I watch over Erza while she's sick doesn't mean that I could join her guild," he cut in sharply.

"But they-"

"I've been a monster to them – most of them would run screaming if they even heard my name." He argued, feeling that well-known flame of self-loathing lick at his insides. "And they have every right to,"

"You're overreacting,"

"Meredy, I go shopping about a minute before closing time so that I won't run into anyone."

"But-"

"I sacrificed Erza to resurrect _Zeref._ I lied to her and I failed the Guild with public humiliation in front of the entire continent at the Grand Magic Games." She winced at that. She stared at her feet for a moment, then continued to talk back in more prudent tones.

"Erza's team likes you; you've even been to Lucy's house; you just told me,"

"Yeah, and a minute after, I was head-hunted." He said grimly. He did not blame Natsu for finding him responsible. He had always been the source of Erza's misery and suffering.

The Fire Dragon Slayer had nearly set his guildmate's house ablaze upon being freed and tracking Jellal down. Lucy had yelled an explanation, trying to keep her friend from attacking. Jellal had not fought back. He had waited. Endured. After a couple of hits, Natsu's fire had died out and he had been as confused as he had been pissed.

Lucy explained the situation but Natsu only stopped narrowing his eyes when Jellal had confessed himself, retelling how Erza had gone on a mission for him and returning ill.

"Ah, okay then." Natsu had nodded, having stunned both by his blunt acceptance.

* * *

"Stop with that frown; I know she really appreciates you taking care of her," Meredy said, patting his arm reassuringly. He walked her to the door, trying to relax his forehead.

"Well, I owe her that much,"

"No, Jellal, you don't _owe_ her anything; you didn't do anything," she nodded decidedly. She had stayed another half an hour to talk him out of his guilt-trip and he had agreed, partially because he wanted to get the conversation over with. He remained quiet. A fatal mistake.

"_Did_ you?" She almost gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

"No, I didn't," he felt a light blush tint his cheeks, "it's just… still hard to believe…" he lied, but she seemed satisfied with that answer. And it was not a lie, really, since Erza had apparently been quite content with what he had done, right?

… right?

He sighed deeply after closing the door behind Meredy. Reassembling a calm expression, he strode back into the kitchen. He washed the cups and put away the groceries. He cooked two bowls of rice, eating his while the other boiled.

Silently, he entered the bedroom. Nothing had changed. He set down the bowl of plain rice, alongside a cup of fresh tea and a glass of water. All on her side of the bed. She did not react to the smell or his movements on the bed. He went to take a shower – nearly cutting his foot on a splintered tile next to the drain – and brushed his teeth, returning to the bedroom in his sleepwear.

He was not sleepy. He was exhausted, yes, but he could not imagine to sleep now.

Taking a notepad and a pen, Jellal leaned against the headboard with his legs cocked up. He tapped the pad twice before writing. He started on a to-do list, which grew bigger than he had originally thought.

_Fix bathtub._

_Buy stone flooring._

_Decide on other floors and walls._

_Plant flowers in box._

_\- Remember to water flowers._

_LEARN TO COOK._

He glanced to the side. Erza's face was as peaceful as ever. There was not a single hint of the usual battle she fought during the night, the deep, dreamful breaths and wild tug-of-wars she had with the blanket. He frowned sadly. He felt powerless, though it would not keep him from trying everything within his power to help her get better.

Her chest rose and fell steadily. Her lips were parted and he caught himself staring at them, at her long lashes and gently falling hair. He blushed lightly. Covering her with the blanket, he crawled beneath the covers as well. He turned off the light, just after adding one last note.

_Ask her out on a date._


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so so much for the reviews! Unchecked fangirling excitement is my absolute favourite!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal grimaced. Putting his hands on his hips, he gave an exasperated sigh. He was horrible at this.

For hours on end, missing sleep and breakfast and until the sun had already passed its highest point, he had watched her. Watched _over_ her, that it – of course; what else?

The day had been endless and after he had forced water down her throat and she would still not show any signs of moving or waking up, he had decided it would be safe to go out for a little. Only a quick trip to the library – and that was not an understatement. He had _run_ across the streets, zoomed through the cooking section and grabbed the first available guide he could find, scaring the lady at the front desk witless.

On the bright side, Erza had not moved while he had been out – though whether that was all that good stood for debate. His relief – at least something close to it – had been drowned like a stone in water not a minute later. Having laid out all of the ingredients Meredy had brought, putting on the kettle and firing up the stove, Jellal had finally taken a closer look at his newest acquisition.

And it was a 'platter decoration ideas' book.

Had the wall not been freshly painted, he would have hit his head against it until it was red.

Leaning against the counter, sunken on the floor with his knees against his chest, Jellal had sulked for a while. It was unbelievable what powers this currently sleeping – unconscious? – woman had over him. Without any effort.

He thought about her. Closing his eyes, he let the image of her beautiful face appear before his inner eye. The shining in her eyes, the vibrant scarlet colour of her hair, the gentleness of her touch. The awkwardness of her touch. The blush that rivalled her hair and the sheepish pout she would have when admitting to have destroyed his property once again.

He could see her smile, and he did not even know when he had seen her smile at him like that, like the sun, but it made him smile, too. The light in his life… His light.

With new determination, Jellal had worked his way through the entire book, finally stepping into action. He tried to ignore how the entirety of his kitchen equipment – about twelve items in total – was unsuited for detailed work. He cut and peeled and boiled and stirred. He arranged without breathing for most of the time, even if the only things on the plate were decoration. Herbs and sauce.

It looked nothing like what he had expected. It looked… rather horrible. Not to mention that it was not even a meal.

Resigning at last, Jellal showered to free his head, gladly searing off his scalp would his shower allow anything but lukewarm water. He checked on his still motionless crush, eating her untouched rice while watching the new one soak. He sighed so deeply when climbing into bed, he felt as if he had deflated into a sheet of paper.

What an utterly unproductive day.

He tried to get comfortable, frowning at the coldness of his feet. He patted the mattress for the blanket, finding nothing. He froze. Turning around carefully, he stared into the darkness until his eyes adjusted. He listened to her breathing, his gaze not on her face but below.

She was clutching the blanket to herself. _She had stolen the blanket._ She was not even covering herself with it, just hugging it. Holding on to it as if her life depended on it. She was better, he immediately thought, his heart skipping a beat.

"Erza," he tried in a hushed voice. No response. He asked again, receiving the same result. Inhaling for courage, he nudged her with one finger. Still nothing happened and so he tried again, lightly shaking her shoulder. She was glowing hot, like a bonfire one was standing too close to. Concern rose in him.

"Erza," he shook again, when her hand snapped up, trapping his wrist. Her brows furrowed threateningly and he held his breath, enduring the way she squished his arm. She exhaled sharply through her nose, still not waking up. Her grip loosened and she wandered down to his hand, her fingertips tenderly brushing along his palm, feeling the lines, then sliding between his fingers, interlacing. It sent shivers down his back.

"Jellal…" she sighed, as if feeling his hand was enough to tell her that she was safe. And maybe it did. He was not sure he saw right in the dark, but she appeared to be smiling.

"Erza," he said, more urgently. He squeezed her hand once, trying to get her attention. She sank back into her dangerous sleep, so he shuffled closer, snaking one arm around her waist. He pulled, holding her against him, leaning his face down to hers. Blushing deeply.

"Erza." He said. She gave a hum. A sleepy one, but a hum. He nudged her forehead with his, not getting another reaction. He pulled on her again, squeezing her hand, repeating her name but she just fell, deeper and deeper into her previous unconsciousness.

An idea struck him in his panic. Jellal released her, nearly jumping up to sit. He took the blanket with both hands and tugged so heftily, she almost let go. _Almost._ Erza's grip tightened and he saw his chance, tearing on it, just like her. She groaned uncomfortably. She was entirely too strong for her condition since she was still Erza. She would _win._

With a growl, Erza ripped the blanket in half. Jellal yelped, flying backwards off the bed. He rubbed the back of his head then stared at the shred in his hand. He crawled back on with his arms, trying to see whether it had worked. She was gone.

"Jellal…?" Erza croaked from the other end of the room, also on the floor. He almost had to laugh. And then he did, dragging himself across the mattress, looking down into confused, tired eyes. The loveliest eyes he had ever known.

He crouched next to her when she did not manage to get up by herself. Gently, he placed her back on the bed, a constant warm smile adorning his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.

"On fire." She said honestly, letting her eyes fall close. He draped her in what was left of the blanket. He went to wet a towel after she negated any further pain, then placed it on her forehead. She sighed in relief. One hand came up, weakly pressing the cooling cloth to her hot skin.

He told her about how everything had happened. How she had been ill due to plants and how he had asked Lucy for help. He left their solution to the riddle out – for now. He would ask. Sometime. Just… just not now. He also avoided the part where Natsu had beaten him black and blue and him spending his day with worrying and ruining whatever he touched. What was it with them and failing surprises so hard, it made Ichiya attractive in comparison?

He let her rest, watching her as closely as he held her, until his own exhaustion buried him in eventual sleep.

* * *

Erza felt as if being hit by Natsu. Repeatedly. Her head was spinning and her insides turned relentlessly. Her muscles burnt and sagged at the same time. Her hand trailed along the wall to find the doorframe, though mostly for support. She turned to enter the bedroom, losing her balance. She stumbled. Her legs gave in, wobbling like noodles and she hit the bedpost hard.

She clutched it with all she had. Her nails dug into the wood but her arms trembled with the effort. Her legs had long but given up. Her stomach gave another cramp, then shoot up nausea in the form of acid in her throat. Her head spun and she lost every sense of up and down, alongside the feeling in her hands, limply falling to the ground.

She realised moments later to be moving – or rather moved. She could not see anything but white and black dots, so she closed her eyes, focusing every functioning braincell and nerve on her surroundings. Arms held her, lowering her leisurely onto what she assumed to be the bed.

"I'm sorry," she managed, the acid biting at her throat. She had no saliva left to force the itching down. "I just…" she panted. She should not have used magic to requip during the same trip she had made to the bathroom.

"You should tell me beforehand," Jellal scolded gently. Something in his voice sounded off when he said those words. The mattress next to her sunk and she inhaled deeply when he neared. Every horrible feeling of her body softened when he put both arms around her. She struggled to reach her own out to hug him back and he noticed, taking it. Erza's heart leaped in loops when he brought her palm to his lips, kissing it. She felt his gaze on her in the dark.

"Erza," he said quietly, keeping her hand in his, his pulse drumming against her fingertips, "we need to talk…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Thanks so much for your reviews, guys! I love reading them!**

**Now finally, a treat. (.,.,. means POV change without a time skip)**

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Erza felt herself panic at those words. He opened his mouth to continue but she was faster. She had to tell him sooner or later.

"I'm sorry I clogged the drain! I tried to fix it but the sword got stuck and kind of broke the tile and then I couldn't really reach in anyway, so, um…" her voice retreated to a mutter that continued with incoherent things. He was silent for a moment, his gaze perforating her in the dark.

"The… the bathtub tile? I thought- no, wait, it doesn't matter," he shook his head, in- and exhaling to prepare anew. He was nervous. Too nervous for a tile. He was so nervous, he did not even try to make her feel reassured, like he had with the kitchen she had burnt.

Her eyes widened the second he spoke. She knew. The moment the words "Meredy said" left his mouth, she knew that he had found out. And that he had most likely come to his own conclusions. Though… was that not a good thing…?

She felt her face steaming, as if searing the fever through her within a minute would cure her. Not that it did not distract; the ache in her muscles was hardly an issue anymore.

"…and I'm really sorry, honestly. I would have never done that if I would have known."

"What?" Erza snapped back into the present. He had probably told her novels at the speed he was blabbing but she had missed almost all of it. "Sorry, I didn't…" she swallowed, feeling the acid itch up her throat. He noticed, sitting up. She grabbed his sleeve to prevent him from leaving, so he reached over her with his other arm. She could hear the glass against the wood of the nightstand, letting him go.

Jellal knelt next to her head, aiding her in holding it up, as well as the glass to her lips. She drank it greedily, emptying it so quickly, she had to cough. It felt like heaven, the cool liquid washing down the sandy scratching of her throat.

"Would you like another wet towel?" He asked and she nodded, fetching the now warm one from next to her on the bed. He left quietly and she could hear the water run. She spotted a cup of tea on the nightstand – cold but still a beverage. She downed it in one go, gladly sinking back down into her pillow.

The room adjusted around Erza and she sighed in relief when he returned and placed the soaked cloth on her forehead. He remained where he was, kneeling next to her, hands self-consciously on his lap. As if ready to take another order. Or perhaps to run for it, she thought, remembering their last topic.

"What was it you said?" Erza asked. She felt calmer now. Maybe it was the fever and exhaustion but with the previously overwhelming pain now eased, her mind cleared, too. Relaxed even. She was glad that she had been able to save him from her illness by going on the mission and even happier that he let her stay and took care of her.

She glanced at him through the veil of darkness, feeling his discomfort. She decided to do her best to return the favour. To give back even a fragment of the happiness he made her feel. She would be his lighthouse in a stormy night at sea.

.,.,.

"I… I said that I'm sorry. I really am."

"I wanted to go on that mission, Jellal, you-"

"No, not the job. I mean before that, when… I came back and," he struggled. He squeezed his eyes closed. This was so much harder than he had imagined. How does one apologise for something one cannot remember? "After the drinks, when I came home and woke you up and…" he could not say it.

"Oh," Erza sounded surprised, but her voice was soft. He saw the silhouette of her arm come up to touch her neck. To that mark he was responsible for. He still felt a twist in his stomach when thinking about it. A strange twist that was neither good nor bad. "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong," she said.

He swallowed. He did not know how to answer, the only thing coming to his mind being apologies.

"I… liked it…" Erza quietly confessed. He winced. He stared at her calm face; how her fingers lightly brushed over the lovebite.

"I… didn't hurt you?" He asked, still unsure of how far he had gone.

"What? Heavens, no, Jellal," she almost laughed, "you really didn't do anything wrong, it was… _thrilling_…" he held his breath, "and I guess I was kind of hoping that you'd never stop or…" her soft voice almost faded out and he cursed at the blood that pulsed in his ears, trying to hear her with every fibre of his body, "would… go further…" she dared. She twisted a strand of hair between her fingers, avoiding his eyes.

His mouth had dried out. He exhaled shortly, taking a deep but quiet breath when his lungs screamed for oxygen. She… what? His spine shot up straight. That meant he had _not _gone too far. He felt as if his skin would melt off his bones with relief, hotly washing down his back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the pills; I didn't want you to think you were obliged to do anything," she ranted on, giving him a fresh zap of flurry. "I only wanted to be prepared, just in case; I hadn't read the side effects yet and then there was that plant and I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how…" she faded out again, though every word burnt itself into his head. This time, his heartbeat drowned her out completely. It almost shook him.

She… she wanted… _what?_ Be prepared in case he would… that they would….

His face exploded with blush that carried all the way up to his ears. His pulse was setting new standards, breaking every record as it sprinted so heftily, he felt dizzy. Because now he _did _feel obliged to do… something. Anything in that direction at least, anything at all. Starting with what he was dreading most of all.

He felt a tremble take over his arms, then his body. It was ridiculous how much it terrified him. His entire life, he had loved her, longed for her and whenever he had gotten a chance, he had screwed up so badly, her grandchildren would still feel it. He just could not do it, no matter what he told himself. How could something he had never done, never tried before and would definitely fail at be the right thing to do? How would it not ruin everything?

What if it was not what she dreamed it to be?

"Jellal?" Erza piped up, concerned. He frowned, remembering her words. How it was so much more than what he was already unprepared for. He gulped.

"You mean...?"

"I mean," she read his uneasiness, her voice soothing and reassuring. She suppressed a groan, shoving herself up with great effort. He reached out, trying to stop her, telling her, but she managed to move enough to be at the height of his knees. She scooted closer, resting her head on his lap. "I trust you." She concluded, smiling.

He stared down at her, unbelieving.

"You know," she continued, ever calm, "if you would relax a little more, this would be the most wonderful view I could hope for." Erza said, her eyes shining even in the half dark. His heart stopped for a second. He exhaled sharply, desperately. His face fell into his hand, raking at his skin and pressing into his eye. _How are you this brave?_ He thought.

And then he said it. Because she deserved the same. Because there was a point in talking about their feelings. And because he wanted to know the answer. To tell her things, too, to open up and be honest, since she had just poured her heart out to him.

"Brave?" Erza seemed confused with his change of attitude. She reached up to remove his hand from his face, tugging on his arm. He sighed under his breath.

"I'm just… scared…"

"Most people are afraid of me,"

"No, I mean," he had to laugh. It turned dry, though, bitter. He felt tears stand behind his eyes.

"I know." She said. "I'm scared too." She confessed, fetching back his attention. He met her eyes with shock. She was not looking away. "I was very afraid to tell you and that everything will suddenly end and I will have to wait again," she averted her gaze. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he received a strict look, knowing she did not like him apologising and feeling guilty, "I'm the one who planted that seed. I was really horrible to you," he felt the tears again, hiding a sob behind clearing his throat.

"Jellal," Erza struggled, trying to sit.

"Don't-" he said, but she pushed herself up anyway, somehow. She turned to him, clinging to his arms and he supported her, afraid she would just break down. She grabbed his shirt firmly with both hands. Her eyes blazed with love so strong, he could not react. There was as much willpower in them as there was fear; as much can as there was can't.

She took a breath, and decided.

"Jellal," she said it like a question, though with so much determination that there was hardly any room for objection. He nodded. Her body faltered ever so slightly and he tightened his arms around her back.

"Do you _not_ want to kiss me?" Erza asked. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. He shook his head, nose already brushing hers. She trembled. A fire built up in his stomach, bubbling nervously. "Then… may I?" He nodded again, almost unnotably.

She kissed him. She kissed him fiercely and his world got swept away from under him. He did not know where up and down was, everything spinning, making him dizzy. Everything but the heat of her lips, taking him in, drowning him in her passion. She tore on his shirt, drawing him into her.

They gasped for air when breaking apart. Both panted into each other's face, shaking. Her face lifted first with the same hunger in her eyes that his insides churned with.

"Can I…?" Erza breathed and he nodded again. She moved forward, like a bird diving onto its prey. He let her. He wanted her to. Her skin was hot, burning with more than a fever now, and he inhaled her scent, making it almost impossible to stay sane.

Her hands slid over his shoulders. One stroked along his back while the other entangled in his hair. She kissed him again and again, moaning when he lightly bit her lower lip. It drove him mad. His hands shoved her closer, onto his lap where her legs hung over the sides of his. She was higher now, her face practically merging with his.

Pulling away, they wheezed. Neither moved away from the other one, lips hovering close. Their hearts drummed in unison, adrenaline streaming through their bodies. He opened his eyes, meeting her semi-closed ones. She did not give herself the chance to catch her breath.

"…again?"

"Please…" he panted, meeting her half way. She was pouring every ounce of feeling into the kiss and so was he. Every time he had rejected her, disappointed and worried her. He squeezed their torsos together, pressing what breath she had left out of her. It flowed against his cheek where she squished her nose into. He dug his fingers into her back.

His tongue touched her lip and she opened her mouth immediately. She left no room for questions or invitations, pushing her own into his mouth. She wrestled his tongue, fighting a war he had long lost. Her nails scraped his back, while her other hand thrust through his hair, tugging on it.

His arm wandered, hands rucking her back up, remaining on her thighs. She moaned again. Then faltered. Jellal pulled away, breathing heavily, staring up at her. Erza's hands slid to his shoulders, her fingers trying to get hold of his shirt again. Her chest heaved relentlessly and her shoulders fell alongside her head. He propped it up with his forehead.

She was sweating, her forehead burning but she smiled. Her eyes grew hazy. Gently, Jellal moved his hands to guide her down his lap. He helped her all the way to lay on her back, covering her with the blanket. Her eyes fell closed but she would not release him. He complied, laying down beside her, embracing her.

And he smiled, too. To the moon and back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so incredibly much for your reviews! I don't remember reading a more heartwarming one that that of the Guest named Toni. Thank you.**

**And to you, Nina_Chan202; I can always count on you to fuel some extra details into my chapters!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal awoke when midday had almost passed. It was strange to sleep in. He always woke up with the sun or even before. He was a restless sleeper.

His heart began to hammer in his chest. Had he… dreamed all of that? Leaving his eyes closed, he went through the memory. It made his stomach flutter. It could not have been a dream. He could still feel every ridge of her lips on his. He felt the storm of emotions inside him, the fuzzy feeling that she always left him with going into hyperdrive.

He had kissed Erza Scarlet.

Or rather she had kissed him. Several times. She had _kissed_ him.

His stomach gave another twist. The corner of his mouth was twitching into a smile and he noticed, trying to settle down again. In- and exhaling quietly, he turned on his side. She was right there. His smile returned of its own accord.

Erza was still asleep. She was clutching what was left of the blanket with both arms and her hair was a mess behind her. Her side rose and fell somewhat fitfully and Jellal noted her forehead to be shiny with sweat drops. Apart from the hot glowing of her skin, she seemed to be alright, though. He caught himself staring at her parted lips, even then unable to look away.

They had _kissed_.

He got up. He had to get away from her or he would never get up at all. He had always thought he would be relieved – and he was –; that a heavy burden would be lifted off his shoulders. He had never been able to imagine how it would feel like, not in his wildest dreams and she had naturally exceeded all of his forbidden expectations. Left him with wanting more, rather than being satisfied.

He used the chance of her being asleep to fetch them breakfast. She did not wake up when he returned. Jellal had also taken another attempt at the library, borrowing all renovation book there were. He read them all back to back, making notes and marking passages.

Erza slept for most hours of the day. And the next. Her fever made her sweat whatever she drank through the sheets and so he went out to buy new ones, alongside a new blanket. He washed the used sheets in the sink, adding a washing machine to his to do list.

He stared at the previously last point on the list. What did one _do_ on a date? Just… eat somewhere? How was he supposed to ask her anyway? He cringed at every question his mind constructed, one worse than the other. He briefly thought he would prefer her to ask – she could get anything across with a straight face. That, and when she was embarrassed, she was even cuter than before. He was just downright awkward.

She _had_ been the one to kiss him, so perhaps if he waited… no, he would have to be brave, too. He was the one who had to prove himself and he wanted to. He just did not know how.

"Erza," he entered the bedroom on quiet feet, listening. It was the third day she stayed in bed, but she had started to walk around from time to time. She went to the bathroom or snuck up on him and stalked him fail in the kitchen. Sometimes, she would wait for him to return from town – he thought he had seen her at the kitchen window once and upon unlocking the front door, hasty steps had fled into the bedroom.

The sheets shuffled noisily, telling him that she was awake. He made his way to her side of the bed, illuminated only by spots of morning light. He knelt beside the bed, and she turned. Her eyes were open, warmly smiling at him. She stretched her fingers towards him and he took her hand in his.

"I know you wanted to bathe, but the drain is still broken."

"Showering is fine, too,"

"That's the same pipe,"

"Oh." He had to smile when she pouted. He had already organised someone to fix the pipe. They would remove the bathtub and bring a new one he had ordered, though he would do as much as possible to avoid further costs. He had read about sealing off and tiling, though he would have to buy tiles, first. And he was out of money. He felt bad for leaving her to go on a job but he had no other choice.

Right now, though, he was staring at that pout. That adorable, guiltily annoyed pout. He really wanted to kiss her again. He was stupidly drunk on that feeling she gave him, the thought alone making his stomach bounce and drop at the same time. He _really_ wanted to do it again.

His eyes widened when Erza freed her hand, reaching out to him. As if reading his thoughts, she took hold of his shirt, pulling on him and he let her. Then he responded before she could, leaning down instead of waiting, kissing her on the lips. Her torrid, rough and yet soft lips.

She gave a small moan, sending his heart soaring. He kissed her over and over again, his mouth moving, sucking at her parted lips time and again. His hand brushed along her jaw, tilting up her chin. It travelled to the back of her neck, pushing her closer. His chest heaved and his skin tingled because it was all just _so_ good, he never wanted to stop. He felt like a meteor, crashing into the atmosphere, burning and falling, rushing down, deeper and deeper.

She pulled away, gasping for breath. Jellal's world shattered around him with the old fears. Guilt clung to his bones like fangs, pulling him into the shadows.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered, backing away. Erza tightened her fist around the fabric of his shirt, dragging him back down, kissing him again. He felt the fire spark up again, slowly melting his remorse. She was such a powerful magician, even without using actual magic.

"Don't be." She panted, smiling lovingly. "You're wonderful."

He told her about going out on a job. He did not mention the part about the money but he knew she would guess. He could not help but utter his doubts, though, rethinking again.

"I've spent days with nothing but sleeping; I'll be alright for one more." Erza said. She was as calm as ever, still smiling at him. Still keeping him close.

"I could ask Meredy to come," he said, but she shook her head. He did the same when she started offering her own money. Of course, she knew his motives. She always knew what was going on with him; at least it seemed that way to him. He did not possess such abilities – or perhaps he just did not give himself enough credit. He dared not interpret anything.

"It's in my apartment; you know," she patted the wrinkles she had created on his shirt, "if you don't want to go,"

And he really did not want to go. He wanted to stay and wrap his arms around her and hold her forever. And maybe kiss again. Definitely kiss her again.

He was almost glad for a second for having turned her down so cruelly that night on the beach. Or at Fairy Hills. Or his house. Had he known how addicted he would become to her… he would have never left her side.

But he had to. And now. He wanted to provide for her. He wanted to be a responsible... partner...? Roommate? Host?

Host. Host was fine for now.

Jellal needed that job. Not only because he could not pay more than one meal by now, but because if he did not get out and away, he would probably suffocate her with kisses. He had to go and get rid of this feeling that ate him up alive. He had to blow something up. Punch someone – okay, perhaps not someone. A tree. That should do.

"Jellal," Erza piped up, snapping him out of his thoughts. And right back into her spell. _Damnit,_ he thought, staring at her lips as she spoke. If she noticed, she did not show. "Would you get my pills, too?" He snapped out immediately. "I think it would be better to get my body used to them and check with the side effects." Her voice was so soft and inviting, he almost sprinted out of the house after agreeing.

* * *

They were not in her rooms in Fairy Hills. Reluctantly, Jellal headed to Lucy's apartment after completing his job. Part of him was hoping for her not to be there. He knocked, freezing when she answered not shortly after.

"Jellal,"

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for the, er, medications. From Erza's room." Whom else's, he thought, inwardly facepalming himself. He fought hard not to show his embarrassment on the outside.

"Oh, yeah, I think I still have them." Lucy said, hopping back up the stairs, bringing everything with her.

"Thanks. Just for, ehm… You know, they're just to, uhm, because she wanted to try to..." it had sounded so much better when Erza had said it. Why was he explaining anyway? Lucy had not asked; he could have just walked away. Why did he always have to make everything awkward? It was not even women; he just screwed up whenever around people.

"Uh, yeah, right, so..." she was as uncomfortable as him, maybe more, without a doubt coming to her own conclusions. That were not even correct. Maybe. "Anyway, I'm glad she's feeling better – give her our well wishes from the guild,"

"How do you-"

"Cobra said so," she said, making him wince.

"Erik's in town?" Jellal lost his cool completely, panicking. Those bloody ears of his…

"Yeah, he's at the guild often lately,"

"_Great…_" he pressed between gritted teeth.

* * *

That other night at the Guild Hall of Fairy Tail…

"_Finally!" _He slammed his drink down on the counter.

"What's that?" Kinana turned from drying off the last mugs of the day. The sun had set long ago but she did not mind working into the night when he kept her company.

"Nothing…" Erik muttered, shaking his head, "that cowardly moron…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Thaaanks for the reviews! They make me so happy!**

**Hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal sighed tiredly. His eyes were almost falling close of their own accord but he forced himself to stay awake. And to focus.

He had returned in the late afternoon from a mission, wiping out a large group of dark mages, preventing them from forming a Dark Guild. Usually, he was just glad to have done the right thing; he did not care about his deeds being recognised; quite the opposite – it was embarrassing to be honoured. This time, however, he wished to have been rewarded far more handsomely instead of a small payment and an ocean of praises.

After returning to Magnolia and bringing food for Erza, he was interrupted from seeing her when the installers arrived with the new bathtub. He ate his own meal while overseeing the works, then folded the dried laundry until the men left. He made the bathtub his priority, starting on sealing the edges precisely where they met the walls and floor.

He nipped his hand on a broken floor tile, ignoring the light bleeding and hammering the tile off of the ground. He stacked it with the other ones, continuing to seal the bathtub. His head was buzzing with things he still had to do. He wanted to finish his work that evening, no matter how late. Half of the laundry was still waiting, as well as the dishes and then he had to find a new job to at least be able to order new flooring.

The bathroom door creaked open. Jellal wiped his forehead with his forearm, trying to keep his face clean of his working material.

"How are you feeling?" He asked without turning. She remained silent for a few moments, but he could feel her gaze on his back. Her feet gave small sucking sounds as they moved, curling up like she used to when indecisive. Or embarrassed.

"Come to bed." Erza ordered in a pouty voice. A smile stretched across his face. He turned his head, spotting her in the corner next to the door. She was sitting against the doorframe, knees drawn to her chest, cheeks puffy and eyes veiled with sleep. She avoided looking at him, sulking to herself.

"You shouldn't sit there, it's cold," he said, turning back to his work. She had to know that he wanted nothing more than to do just as she said, but he was also keen on finishing his work. And all of the other things that still waited. Bare skin tapped across the tiles. He stopped his motion when something hit his back.

"Come to bed." Erza tried again, letting her head rest against him. He swallowed when her arms crept around his sides, hugging his torso closer to her, squishing her chest and face into his back. "Come on," her voice skipped as if encouraging a child to down a small slide on a playground. He almost rolled his eyes, his smile tugging up into a loop-sided smirk. He had missed her during the day. It was painful to stay away but it was undeniable that distance brought the best results. And this was one of them.

"I'll be right there. Just let me finish this-"

"Bed, Jellal." Her usual bossy tone returned, giving him a short shiver of surprise. She noticed and he gave an annoyed hum when he heard her supress a giggle. She was still the master of the house, no matter whether it was actually his. She could probably march into any building and claim it without reason. And without protest.

He sighed in defeat. He would bring her back to bed, off the cold floor, and then continue working.

"Alright, you win," he said and she grinned into his back. He waited for her to let go, in vain. She kept her arms where they were, clinging to him, also waiting. He felt blood rush into his cheeks, finally doing as he was wordlessly told.

Gingerly, Jellal let his hands travel down, then behind him. He found her ankles and – without touching her legs – made his way to her thighs, rucking her up onto his back. She would still not let go, though her head fell forward onto his shoulder. Her warm exhales tingled the skin on his neck and he focused hard on looking straight and not moving his hands another millimetre.

The sight of the bed alone made his lids drop with sleep. He was terribly exhausted from the day and Erza's heavy, sleep warm body on his back made everything worse. He went around the bed to her side, slowly allowing her to glide down. She did not take the invitation. Instead, Erza threw her entire weight back, making him gasp and fall, too.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, trying to get off of her, but she clung to him with arms and legs, as if pulling him into her death trap. He thought to hear a kettle's whistling with the blood streaming into his face. His hands were trapped beneath her behind and he had no choice but to leave them there, not daring to move.

"You should sleep," Erza's lips were just above his ear, her voice low and melodic. Every hair on his body stood on end. She freed his hands, crawling backwards without letting go of his torso, pushing him down. Now on his back, Jellal felt his lungs grasp for air, his body surging with heat. All of his plans flew out the window when she grabbed his legs with her own, pulling them onto the bed.

"I have to-"

"Tomorrow," she purred. She tilted her chin up, kissing his neck. Jellal's insides flung up into his throat, breath hitching. His heartbeat was all over the place. She whispered something about him needing to rest, trailing another kiss down to his collarbone, lazily brushing her lips along his blazing skin. He shivered. His mind was going blank and soon enough, it spun around and around.

He panted, coming back to his senses after what seemed like minutes. Erza was asleep, cuddling into his side, her knee still hooked up on his abdomen. He cursed inwardly about how unbelievably weak she made him. She was not only the master of the house, but of him, too.

Jellal closed his eyes, listening to her rhythmic breathing, falling into a deep, dreamful sleep within seconds.

* * *

"…ellal, Jellal!" He heard, his head so far from reality, he had to fight his way through sleep as thick as stormy clouds. He blinked his eyes open. And they widened. "Jellal," Erza said with relief, her eyes huge and hardly a hand's width away from his. Her hands were on his shoulders, having shook him, now holding him up.

Slowly, she let him sink back down. Jellal blushed deeply, noticing her to be sitting on top of him, straddling his stomach. It gave a loop, then a growl. She looked down at it, then at his face again.

"You didn't wake up," she explained, her voice still shaken with distress. He stared at her, blinking twice.

"I was sleeping." He said.

"Oh…" Erza awkwardly rolled her lips inwards. Was it _that_ rare for him to sleep longer than her? "Sorry…" she muttered, lowering her gaze. He shook his head, giving a hum to dismiss her apology. They fell silent for moments to pass. She had let go of his shoulders, her arms now hanging at either side of her, unsure of where to go.

It took another moment until she dared to break the quiet that engulfed them.

"Can… can I stay here?" She finally mumbled, as if to herself. He heard her anyway. His face fired up with a blush as red as her hair. Her cheeks glowed with a light pink tint. He swallowed.

"…okay." He managed. He stared up at her but she looked away. Her toes on one side of him curled around the blanket. She shifted uneasily, then noticed her actions and stopped, freezing on the spot. Not even Titania dared to rub herself on his abdomen. He gulped again.

"Come here," he said, his voice by far too collected in comparison to his racing heart. He stretched out his arms. She smiled shyly, lowering herself into them. He held his breath, sucking his stomach in. Erza remained still, hands, torso and head on his chest. Her hair flowed loosely around him and he loved the smell of it, no matter how long it had been since the last wash. Even the scent of undried sweat in the back of her neck was sweet to him.

"Jellal?" She lifted her head. He met her eyes and she tilted her head at him in question. He watched, waiting, not knowing what was wrong. She propped herself up on her arms, crossing them over his chest, giving an intense look. "_Breathe."_ She ordered.

He remembered, then, inhaling. He panted lightly, seeing her rise and fall with his every breath. A smile softened her features, enchanting him anew. This time, he tried hard to keep his breathing regular. And to do it in the first place.

Erza rested her head sideways on her arms, closing her eyes. He felt her relax, rocking with his breathing, her own calm and even. He closed his eyes briefly, collecting his courage, then lifted his arms to put them on her back, embracing her gently.

He did not notice himself to drift back into sleep, and they dozed off half the morning. Her weight on him did not bother as he would have thought – on the contrary. It almost made him sleep better, giving him the security of her being there. He wondered whether she had chosen to lie on him because of that and if he had stayed away for too long during the past days, worrying her.

"Erza," he whispered. They had slept for hours, the sun crawling up to its peak. She gave a sleepy moan. He repeated her name, raising his voice a little with every time until she stirred. She arched her back, stretching her neck, then set it back down, eyes remaining closed. "We should get up."

"Why?" She slurred, making herself comfortable again.

"It's eleven thirty," he reasoned. She sighed, her forehead wrinkling with a frown.

"So? Do you have a job?"

"… not yet." She smirked.

"Then there's no reason to get up. It's cold outside, anyway,"

"Not helping, Erza," he pushed his lips out in slight annoyance.

"I wasn't trying to," she returned, opening one eye to give him a smug look. He tried to return a serious expression. Judging from hers, he was failing miserably. He lifted his hands off her back, giving nudges, trying to gently shove her off. Erza chuckled complacently, keeping her balance with ease.

He bit his lower lip, narrowing his eyes. Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she suddenly yelped when he struck her with surprise tickles in her sides.

"H-hey," Erza laughed, fishing for his nimble hands, "no fair!" She exclaimed.

"You'd be angry with me if I kept you from going on a job," he argued, only being met with the most teasing smug again.

"But you don't have one." She smirked. He growled playfully, diving his fingertips back into her sides. Erza burst into laughter, wiggling and squirming. She waved her own arms to fetch his, her knees drilling into the mattress next to either side of his waist in order not to lose her precious spot on top of him.

She snatched his wrists, pinning them down next to his head. She wheezed, triumphantly grinning at him, her hair falling around their faces like curtains. Her bangs brushed his forehead and her panting steamed against his cheeks.

He let her have her victory. Also, because he was not entirely sure whether he would actually win against her. He had to smile, catching his breath, too, though not as much as her.

"How about," _keep going,_ his inner voice yelled at him, "you let me get up and then I'll take you out for dinner tonight." She was visibly stunned, forgetting to breathe for a moment, almost immediately loosening her grip on his wrists. He suppressed a deep sigh that begged to be released. His heart beat wildly in aftershock. He had actually asked.

Erza's shoulders sank and she released him, throwing her leg back over him. Jellal tried his best to smile confidently and it seemed to work because she blushed, staring at her knees instead. She was smiling widely. He got up from the bed, brushing down his shirt, when arms captured him from behind, hugging him closely. He opened his mouth to protest, but she was faster.

"You said 'get up', nothing more," her smirk was audible in her tone.

"I-"

"I know. I'm just teasing." She squeezed him once, then let him go. He froze when she hopped up to peck his cheek. With a giggle, Erza hurriedly shuffled across the carpet and he noticed too late that she was not only running to hide her blush, but to get to the bathroom first.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I cannot say enough how much I appreciate them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Four jobs. Four missions in one day. Jellal had found several requests that had been rather easy to fulfil, though none of them had promised a big reward. Then finally, he had been asked to go on a more demanding quest, earning him a solid payment that would last at least a month – if Erza had not set anything on fire again, that was.

As expected, the last one had taken quite some time and Jellal hurried along the streets to his house, dragging a bad conscience after him. He took another moment of his time though, stopping at the bakery. He had to make it up to her somehow.

Up until now, he had tried to blame it on her, as she had kept him in bed all morning. He knew he could never tell her without ending in a pile of dust – or _as_ a pile of dust –, scrapping the idea. Instead, he held onto the package with strawberry cake as if onto his own life, which was not too farfetched.

He had ruined everything again, had he not? Why was it so sheerly impossible for him to keep a single promise? To commit for once and have the nerve to do what she expected of him. What he wanted, too.

He arrived at the door, catching his breath. As he rummaged for his key in his pocket, he remembered for the first time that he had not been given a moment to think about the date at all. He had neither come up with a location nor an activity nor what to wear. He only possessed one suit – the one of his pardon – but could he wear white on such an occasion? Would it not be overdressed?

What was _she_ wearing?

And would she still want to go?

He unlocked the front door, guilt and insecurities nearly drowning him. Usually, she was the one and only cure for his sore heart, but he was not sure he would be able to face her at that moment.

"Jellal?" Erza's voice called from down the hall. She must have heard him enter. He clenched his jaw. "Help me," he winced, sprinting towards the bathroom. He flung the door open, his heart hammering in his chest. How his brain could come up with that ton of horrible scenarios within milliseconds was a mystery to him, but his body was already pumping with adrenaline.

Jellal froze dead in his tracks. His shoulders fell. Erza had brought a chair into the bathroom – heaven knew where from; he did not own one – and was facing the mirror, holding up her hair. Dressed in nothing but a towel. He gulped, his feet slowly retreating.

"Here," she said without turning, "hold this," she jerked one elbow, unable to let go. She had formed two buns on either side on the top of her head, towards the back. He stared at her. She noticed, eyes watching him expectantly from the side, blinking at him with puzzlement. He had not expected her to be this cheerful. Or dressed this sparsely.

"Jellal," she said, not as a question. He snapped out of it, hesitantly going over to put his hand over the bun she was ordering him to hold in place. The bathroom smelled of the sweetness of her shampoo, just like her hair, warm steam surrounding them, fogging the window and mirror. It was almost making him dizzy.

"I thought of something for the new armour I bought, but I don't do this often, so…" she stuck out her tongue, reaching for the pins on the rim of the sink. He moved with her as she had to lean forward, watching her focused expression in the part of the mirror that she had wiped clean. "You're late," she stated, and he looked down.

"Sorry… the mission took longer than expected." He lied, not daring to accuse her of his delay. Erza spilled her hairpins in her lap, squeezing her legs together to keep them from falling. He turned his head away, trying hard not to look at them. At her.

"This one, too," she said absently, taken in by her own actions. He obeyed, now holding two buns of silky, moist hair in his hands. He watched as she took an unused section of hair at the front, braiding it along the side of her head until it reached the bun. Jellal kept holding as he had been told, moving his fingers as not to get in the way with her when she twisted the braid around the bun. He held it, too, waiting patiently as she pinned everything into place.

"I've always wondered how you change more than just clothing," he muttered, noting her smile in the mirror.

"If I wear a certain hairstyle with an outfit, I can save it like that in my storage dimension." She explained. She regarded her creation, frowning. "And since I only have to fix my hair once that way, I don't practice enough…" she swatted his hand off the other bun, handing him a comb. Jellal felt his blush rise anew, taking it anyway.

He waited for further orders, confusing her. She stopped braiding another section she kept in front of her shoulders, glancing at him through the mirror. He felt her eyes, not daring to meet them. Inhaling deeply under his breath, he finally started combing her hair. It was heaven. It was almost better than feeling it with his hands, though he did that, too, as much as he could without stopping his actions.

She finished the braid, opened it and did it over and over until she was satisfied with it. They repeated their procedure and she pinned until everything was perfectly still. Turning her head from side to side to admire her creation, Erza nodded to herself.

"You should, uhm… turn around while I change," she blushed upon getting up, apparently not having realised to be wearing nothing but a towel until now. His face flushed in a deep red and he stiffened, turning swiftly to face the wall. He could hear the towel drop, a shiver travelling down his spine. Fabric brushed against skin and metal was clinking and he started to question himself as to why he had not left the room but remained there, standing like a soldier. An idiot soldier.

"What do you think?" She interrupted his thoughts. Slowly, he turned, eyes widening. In a proper fighting stance, Erza presented her newest set of armoury. She stood on heels of steel, her feet and shins protected by upwards-spiking metal, reaching her knees. Ending just above them were dark red stockings, the same colour of the skirt that ended mid-thigh. It was tied at the side, exposing her hip.

A corset of metal defined her slim waist, pushing up her chest and framing her breasts with swirled ornaments that repeated themselves on the skirt in golden hues. Similar to her legs, the armour clad Erza's arms in spiky metal, a skeleton-like structure attached to each finger like claws. She held a broad, curved scimitar in her right hand, its handle resembling the pattern on the metal and fabric.

His eyes were shining. She was _beautiful._ Not that she could not literally wear anything and it would easily sweep him off his feet, but he felt honoured by having the privilege of being the first one to see her in it.

"Jellal…?" Erza waved her free hand to get his attention. He snapped out of his trance, jumping slightly, licking his lips. Had he _drooled?_ And more importantly: had she _seen?_

"It's… great," he managed with a tiny stutter, cursing at himself. That had sounded the least bit impressed, the opposite of what he had meant to express. He was a mess in her presence.

"It's supposed to sense magic better than any wizard – it could predict attacks or track down opponents," she explained as if he had not just killed the mood a thousand times over. "And this is said to reflect weaker magic attacks," she went on, lifting the scimitar.

"Have you tested it yet?" He asked, unable to decide where to look. He wanted to seem interested in the weapon – and he was – but his eyes were glued to her, flashing up and down, trying to burn the image into his head.

"Are you volunteering?" Erza smirked. He opened his mouth to respond, but she charged, scimitar glinting right before his face. Jellal reacted like lightning, hauling a streak of magic energy at her. She sliced it, but instead of parting, it bounced off, hitting the wall. Perforating the wall. Both stared at the hole, dumbfounded. The light buzzed, snapping out.

"Oh…" Jellal noticed the severed cables within the wall, one shortly flickering with sparks. The hole steamed for a moment longer, bits tumbling down. He could see through to the hall, the wall on the opposite side black and crumbling.

"I'm sorry!" Erza exclaimed, rushing him with an apologetic hug. He groaned when the spikes and claws drilled into his flesh. "Sorry!" She repeated, retreating. The armour glowed and disappeared, being traded for her casual blouse and skirt, hair flowing down her back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" she stammered, hands frantically hovering around his torso. Blood seeped through his shirt, but he felt nothing expect for the heat of the dark liquid. He was till pumping with adrenaline from her attack.

Jellal blinked down at himself, more surprised than upset. She hugged with _force, _judging from his injuries and he knew he would have enjoyed it a lot had she worn something less dangerous. The distraught shivering of her entire body caught his eye and he let his gaze soften.

"That's okay," he hushed, putting his hand on her arm to still it, "it was an accident,"

"I keep destroying your house…" she sobbed, taking him aback. She stared at the floor, miserable, still shaking and trying to gulp down another sob by biting her lip. His shoulders sank. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry about it,"

"I _do_ worry about it!" She struggled against him, fighting herself free. "You let me be here and take care of me and all I do is wreck all of your hard work…" her eyes were wild, filled to the brink with tears that she refused to let go. "You should throw me out already…" her voice was but a whisper, hiccupping with another sob.

Jellal stared at her, eyes and mouth wide. Did she seriously think that _she _was the problem of their relationship? That it was a burden to him to have her? That he was not sent into raptures by her being near – being allowed to tend to her and have her around.

He felt his insides stir, his own eyes itching at the mere sight of her sorrow. He fell to his knees, throwing his arms around her again, pressing his face into her stomach. She winced, congealing.

"Don't ever say that again." He cut every plead. This was not something she would be allowed to doubt.

"Jellal…" Erza breathed unbelievingly, her voice still shaken.

"You are never the cause of my troubles, and you know that." He said firmly. She ceased to shiver, her abdomen contracting when she bit down another jerking breath. "You can only truly hurt me by being hurt yourself. The only thing that bothers me with you around is myself," he felt her arms sink. Her hands hesitated, then dropped onto his shoulders. He lowered his voice. "You've always been the light in my life, Erza…" he whispered, "You don't know just how much you mean to me," her fingers grabbed his hair, vigorously raking it towards her, her stomach cramping with supressed snivels.

He slowly loosened his arms, rising to meet her swollen eyes. He kept his hands on her sides and hers ascended alongside his head, twitching away, then remaining around his neck when his attitude seemed to calm her. Jellal leaned his head down, touching his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.

"Please don't ever think like that again," he said. Erza sighed sharply, then increased the pressure against him, tilting up her chin.

"I'll pay for the repairs,"

"You don't have to,"

"I want to; please let me at least do that," she pleaded, fingers tightening around the strands of his hair. He sighed softly through his nose. Gliding his hands along her arms, he detached them from him, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Come on," he tugged on her and she followed with the resistance of a withered leaf," I think we both deserve some sleep."

"Wait," she planted her feet into the ground, "your wounds," she stressed. He complied, sitting down on the rim of the new bathtub, watching her dig around the cabinet behind the mirror. He felt himself blush lightly upon spotting her box of pills on the shelf.

She did not let him lift a finger, not even when he wanted to help with taking off his shirt. With a brightly pink glowing face, Erza leaned down to unbutton his shirt, her hands stiff and slightly shaky but still determined. She brushed it over his shoulders, allowing him to have it drop down his arms while she fiddled with the end of the bandage. It would have taken half as long, would he have done it by himself and saved both of them a fuzzy stomach and feverish temperature. He waited though, knowing it would make her feel better.

Neither fell asleep quickly, even though they were exhausted. He held her close, stroking her back until her breathing was regular, drifting off only moments later.


	19. Chapter 19

She opened the door to the bedroom, narrowing her eyes until they adjusted to the darkness.

"Jellal?" Meredy tilted her head. Then she spotted him. Them. A grin stretched across her face. "My, my," she fiddled for her portable communication lacrima, annoyed when it only captured dark silhouettes. How he had not woken up was a mystery to her, but at least he stirred, giving a sleepy moan.

Jellal was laying on his side, Erza resting her face in the crook of his neck, her legs snug in between his. She was clutching what little of the blanket was not covering her in front of her. He slept with his head on one arm, his other one holding Titania close around her waist.

Meredy snapped the lights on, using her chance and hammering the camera function of her lacrima. He frowned, blinking his eyes open.

"What…?" Jellal croaked, looking around. He jumped when noticing her, his face flaming up and his eyes lighting on fire with fury. "Meredy!" He exclaimed, his voice stumbling upon seeing the lacrima in her hand.

"Not yet…" Erza muttered in her fading sleep, her arms snaking around him to get him to cuddle her back and be still. He pressed his lips together, avoiding the mockingly sparking eyes of his guildmate at all costs.

"_Adorable_," Meredy squealed, hopping on the spot. Erza's eyes shot open at that, then slowly rolled to the side, finally noticing the intruder as well. They beamed apart within a millisecond, to either side of the bed and facing the wall. Meredy laughed. "If only Ultear was here…" she smirked, though a shadow of sadness clouded her eyes.

"How did you get in?" Jellal ignored her sorrow for her lost friend only this once, shoving her out of the bedroom with both arms outstretched. She giggled, waiting until he stopped in the hall.

"You genius left the key in the door," she shrugged, amusement ruling her tone. He furrowed his brows, probably going through his day and how he had forgotten to take it out of the keyhole – and on the outside. "Anyway, you're late, so I thought I'd see if you hadn't forgotten about our mission again – or drunken yourself into stupor…" she mumbled, turning away innocently.

"That was your fault, you know!" He growled and she giggled, giving him a sweet smile.

"And it was worth it, wasn't it?" She winked and he glanced down, his blush deepening, proving her right. She laughed again. "I'll go wait outside then; don't make me wait, okay?" She skipped out the door, stretching her arms above her head as if the good deed of the day was done.

Wandering a few steps down the street and back up, Meredy could not help but admire her new collection of photos, taking out the lacrima. She leaned her back on the wall next to the now ajar front door, one foot propped up against it. Steps crept out of the bedroom.

"You're going out?"

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot,"

"When will you be back, you think?" Erza asked, her voice calming down, almost back to normal.

"It's across the border, so perhaps a day, not too long, though," he rushed, trying to play it down.

"The border?" She sounded disappointed. "To the east?"

"Yeah," he affirmed. It was the closest one to Magnolia. Meredy melted a little when as she listened to Jellal's attempts of assurance and how he asked her to be careful on her own mission in return. He sounded different than usual. Gentle and sensitive and vivid. As if his each of his words were weighed on a precision balance while at the same time allowing him to freely and honestly express himself. He was still awkward, no question, but he was passionate about what he said, valuing it more than she had ever known him to. He took himself more seriously.

Meredy peeked around the corner, her hand with the lacrima immediately snapping back up. He was holding Erza with his arms around her back, her hands resting on his chest. She gazed up into his eyes and he – the Jellal who wore hoods even with not a soul except his closest allies around – returned her gaze lovingly.

"Awwww," Meredy squealed from her 'hiding spot', snapping their embarrassed, hectic expressions as well. She giggled to herself when he stalked into the bedroom, returning only seconds later in a different set of trousers, pulling a shirt over his shoulders as he walked out the door. Hustling her along with him, he did not respond to a single thing she said for the first hour of their journey, strictly refraining to only discuss their mission. His face stayed red for a long while, still.

She let the topic rest until he was tired enough to make mistakes, getting more answers out of him than she had hoped. Ultear had taught her well.

* * *

"I need to pick something up; I'll see you at the guild tomorrow," Erza said, lifting her hand in farewell. Gray and Natsu mumbled something in return and Lucy waved as the S-Class Mage turned into a different alley.

"I didn't know the shops were still open," Gray said and Natsu shrugged. Both stopped in their tracks, grinning devilishly at one another.

"Oh, no…" Lucy cringed already.

"Come on," Natsu pulled on her and she squirmed, to no avail. He trailed her along, down the street, remaining in the shadows. "Isn't it weird how Erza hasn't been at the guild lately?" He whispered too loudly to be fulfilling the purpose of whispering. Gray hissed at him and they threw each other threatening glares.

"She was ill, I told you," Lucy whispered back.

"Then why not ask Wendy to heal her?" Gray supplied. He slid with his back along the wall, peering around a corner onto another dark street. Erza was incredibly hard to miss with her giant wagon of suitcases, making it all the more suspicious that she had already disappeared from sight.

"She was sick, not injured," Lucy argued.

"Wendy can free a body of poison – I don't think that would have been a problem,"

"And she was not in her rooms at Fairy Hills, either," Wendy piped up, following them perhaps even more insecurely than Lucy.

"Not only that," Natsu narrowed his eyes, pulling Lucy along, silently breezing through the streets, "but she still smelled like Jellal today." He growled under his breath. His nostrils were flaring, even now. Lucy felt sweat drops stream down her neck.

"Y-you already knew he had been here," she tried to cool the topic down, seeing in Wendy's thoughtful frown that she agreed with her Dragon Slayer guildmate.

"Things are getting interesting," Gray grinned and Happy yelled his usual 'Aye', both having a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"B-but what if she sees you?" Lucy refused to make them a 'we', knowing still that if they got caught, they were dead meat. "And-" she raked her wrist free when Natsu stopped to peep around the corner, "and what if you _do_ find Jellal, then what?"

"I'm gonna fight him!" Natsu's face lit up into a boyish grin, his fists balling in happily excited anticipation. Lucy's face fell.

"Idiot…" Gray muttered, shaking his head. He held his arm up and everyone stiffened. She was right there. At least her cart was. Parked in a side street. They all watched while holding their breaths when Erza came back around it, walking up to the door of a small house. Their eyes widened when she got out a key, unlocking the front door and disappearing behind it.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as quietly as she could, but he was already across the street. He snuck up to the window with a bleak flower box in front of it, staring in. Gray facepalmed and Lucy bit her nails, already seeing the Fire Wizard getting skewered by a sword.

"I, uhm," Wendy quietly broke the tension, "I think we'll head home now," she said. Charle nodded, her eyes having spoken of spite the entire time through, though her mouth remained sealed.

"Me, too," Lucy said, grimacing when Natsu walked around the entire house, returning pretty quickly.

"So?" Gray asked, but Natsu shrugged, hands crossed behind his head.

"Nothing interesting; Erza's just showering…"

"How's that not interesting?" Gray muttered, being slapped hard on the head by Lucy.

"Pervert!"

"In any case, the place reeks of Jellal but he's not there," Natsu lazily said with a small pout on his lips, already heading down the street. "Let's go eat, Happy,"

"Aye!" The blue Exceed flew after his best friend.

* * *

Jellal felt his feet growing blisters on top of blisters. He had hurried back to Magnolia like a maniac, knowing he was not even expected that evening. Or rather night.

He changed nearly noiselessly and climbed into bed where she was already fast asleep, undisturbed by him. He couldn't sleep. He tried for hours and even though his body was exhausted, his mind was restless. Every involuntary answer he had given Meredy had backfired at his confidence, questioning his worthiness of the one he loved, getting him so worked up, he had run across half the countryside to get back as soon as possible.

He stared into the darkness, unable to close his eyes. It was always nice to look at her. It calmed him down. He was not someone to have a deep sleep, or a long one or even a continuous one. It seemed that even the basics of living hated him – mocked him.

He knew he had to learn a lot but he also knew what he was doing it for. Or whom.

No. She would slap him across the face for that. He would live for himself, too. He would do it for both of them, their happiness, together.

It was almost impossible to see through the veil of the night, but Jellal could make out her silhouette against the window. Her side rising and falling peacefully. He could hear her breath, smell the mesmerising scent of her hair. Feel her leg rest between his, one of her hands protectively enclosed in both of his palms. He loved it when she unconsciously nestled up to him.

Jellal sighed, trying to close his eyes. She really did calm him down, though at the same time, she kept him up, kept him wondering and fretting. He always had one aim: to get to her. To be where she was and to make sure that she was safe and to _be_ with her. As soon as he was, however, the tides of his churning emotions came crashing back at him. Knocking him over with all of this… _insecurity._

What was he allowed to do? To think? How far could and _would_ he go, even with consent. He had no clue how to act, what to say that would be right, that would neither upset her nor be amiss if he did not. Which of his feelings could he admit to himself? Or even act upon? Which questions could he ask, which answers give?

He loved being free. Being permitted to be free, to feel free. More than anything, he loved the way his freedom felt, the way _she_ made him feel – good and wanted and at home. As if all of his past sins had led up to him being unable to commit a new one, not a real one. Nothing that would be recognised as one.

Most of all, he loved her beyond belief.

"Jellal…?" Erza croaked. He felt her gaze in the darkness. "Is everything alright?" She asked. He did not know how she did it, reading him like a book. He wondered whether all of his troubles were this obvious to her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Her hand moved between his and he realised how he must have been squeezing it while lost in thoughts.

"You can't sleep; what's wrong?" She persisted in a hushed voice. He smiled despite himself. Scooting forward, Jellal let go of her hand to embrace her. He even snaked arm beneath her waist, holding her close to him with both of them. Words could not describe how good it felt to be able to do that.

"Jellal…" Erza breathed into his ear. He felt her lashes against his cheek, fluttering close. "I… have to go to the bathroom…" she confessed. He released her. He had to chuckle at the speed she used, returning in under a minute and sneaking herself back against him into the same position as before.

They stayed in their hug for a while. Jellal watched what little light filtered through the curtain beaming onto the floor, telling him that his night's rest was gone. He closed his eyes, cherishing the lovely smell of her hair and neck, inhaling deeply.

"You really can't sleep," Erza noted after some time. He opened his mouth, words getting stuck when she moved away.

"Erza-" he stopped again when she put her arms around him. She pulled, tugging his head beneath hers for a change, his body flush against her. He blushed deeply, being able to rest his chin on her chest. He tried holding it up high, having to press his nose into her collarbone.

"I've never had anyone help me fall asleep in my life," she said, her voice still hoarse from sleep, "but I will try the way I always imagined people to do it…" she declared. Her hand found his hair, gently stroking it while the other brushed down his back, then back up. Jellal could hear her accelerated heartbeat, though nothing in comparison to his own. "Maybe a story would help…"

"Never?"

"Huh?" She tilted her head above his. He cursed at his voice for sounding strange for a moment, before he remembered that she did not mind. Then neither would he, he decided.

"No one has helped you fall asleep, even after you left the Tower of Heaven and joined Fairy Tail?" He could not help but ask. He feared her reaction to the mention of such a ghastly time in their lives. Erza did not show any sign of resentment, not even horror.

"No, though that's my own fault, I suppose…" she continued to tenderly massage his scalp. "I never told anyone about not being able to sleep or about having nightmares. I pretended to be fine, I played tough at all times and didn't let anyone in. Not the guild or our landlady at Fairy Hills whom I held dear. Not even Porlyusica as I spent quite some time there when she fixed my eye…" Erza sighed under her breath. Jellal finally closed his eyes again, his shoulders dropping.

"I never let anyone near me – I always wore my armour, feeling saver if I just shut myself away in it, hoping to become what I feigned to be.

"But things really have changed… I think… I think that if I had been who I am today back then, I might have let them see. I'd let them help me." Her strokes became even gentler, alongside her voice. "We all grew up a lot over the past years in the guild; we grew together.

"I think Lucy's arrival really changed us all for the better. I was feared more than I was respected before she came – not that they don't fear me, still, and that's not a bad thing," he snickered at that, feeling her chest supress a chuckle as well, "generally speaking,"

"Of course." He smiled broadly. His eyes were still closed, his muscles relaxed. Mellowly, her hand roamed his back with soothing caresses.

"Natsu and Gray really are a team now, and I know much of it goes to the account of Lucy, just like with other members of the guild. New members joined – previous enemies like Juvia and Gajeel, becoming strong allies and reliable friends." She sighed contently.

"It just goes to show how you can never know how much one new member can change everything…"

"Is that bribery you're attempting…?" He smirked against the supple, warm skin of her cleavage. Erza chuckled softly.

"You may take it as such if you like," she teased. He really loved her more than he could express. He loved the way she was subtly lecturing him – how she gave him lessons to learn, feelings to accept and invitations to take. She had such a profoundly caring way about it, her words had an effect on him unlike anyone else's he had ever met.

"I… have actually been tucked into bed once…" he finally said. She gave a questioning hum, never ceasing to stoke down the back of his head. "Involuntarily," he added, feeling himself blush. He wanted to tell her though – he wanted to share stories, too. Express his feelings and entrust them to her.

"I had caught a fever from an infected wound after we had gotten rid of a Dark Guild. Ultear was out to make sure we hadn't missed anyone. It was a light fever, really, but Meredy had been tasked to watch me, anyway."

"I can see where this is going," Erza laughed quietly, the vibration of her throat against his forehead almost like a purr.

"She tucked me into my cape like a blanket until the only part outside of it was my head."

"You must be very important to her," Erza noted. She was speaking calmly, her voice just as soft and understanding as before. "It's good you had such caring friends by your side through everything."

"Yeah," he mumbled into her, not even hesitating, "she is important to me, too." He said. He heard her give a confirmative hum, telling him that she smiled. So did he.

He felt light all of a sudden, untouchable. He was unafraid to tell Erza these things, even concerning the past and his feelings for others. She was not jealous. She was happy for him. She supported him in every way possible, reassuring him when he needed it.

_Thank you…_ he thought, eventually able to fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading; I'd love to hear what you think ^^**

**I also have a question: where do you think Meredy would have her Guild Mark? It is never shown or mentioned in the Manga or Anime and should she join Fairy Tail, I'd like to include the location and colour of it. Ideas?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I can't get enough of the fangirling; I really need that too :D**

* * *

Erza awoke hours later after her second time of falling asleep. It was morning – at least –, perhaps midday. She did not mind. She knew she would receive comments or hear whispers behind her back about being so late in the guild. She was only glad that Lucy was the one who knew and not Mirajane…

Apart from that, she was happy instead of bothered. She _loved_ their sleep-ins; that he actually stayed with her, even though he would otherwise never stay in bed this long. He was such a problem child; often unable to sleep, always giving himself a hard time, never allowing himself anything. There was not one night she remembered where she had fallen asleep after him. All save one, she had also never woken up before him. Even now, she could feel that he was awake, his breath careful and supressed as he was still nuzzled into her cleavage.

She gave a sigh, just to tease him. He stiffened when her chest expanded and she could not hide a grin, blushing anyway. His face was glowing against her. Lips brushed her skin and for a second, Erza thought it might have been on purpose. At least she told herself that.

And then it happened again. It was her turn to shortly freeze. Then again, this time with another, clearer hint of intent. She heard a small hum of pleasure escape her lips, unable to stop it. He paused. She waited, her heart pumping. He now knew that she was awake, too.

Jellal stroked along her back with his thumb once and she responded by doing the same in his hair.

"May I…?" He asked quietly, his voice not as hoarse as usual. He had been awake for a while. She took strands of his hair, tugging him closer.

"Always," she whispered. He kissed her then and she bent her head back, giving another blissful moan. He went up her throat, taking in the territory she deliberately offered. His lips dragged across her subtle skin, hot and rough.

"Always?" She felt the corners of his lips curve into a playful smirk. She could hardly decide whether his tone or actions teased her more, excited either way. Opening her mouth to respond, Erza found her words drowned out by a gasp when he daringly nibbled on a particularly soft spot in the crook of her neck. "Even in public?" He went on as best as he could with his face somewhat smashed against her by her hands.

Erza opened one eye, nearly panting. His tongue momentarily brushed her throat and he kissed below her chin, hands firmly on her shoulder blades. His elbows were at the sides of her breasts as he held her close, bringing them together as if by accident. Only she knew that nothing was an accident when it came to them. They were too self-conscious. Her voice came out huskily.

"You wouldn't have the guts,"

"Fair enough," he grinned, meeting her eyes. He seemed surprised at what he found – that flustered mess she was – though not unhappy. Thus far, she had detected two major weaknesses that got him to be bold: alcohol and her making noises of pleasure. The latter made her feel embarrassed, merely thinking about it, but she decided that it would be worth it.

"I wanted to go out for some clothes today," Jellal said, "and I haven't taken up any requests yet, so I'd be free tonight." He hinted at their date and she immediately understood. She would go out any minute of any day if he asked. "I know it's not really your division, but do you know shops for male clothing?"

"I'll come with you; I was going to buy a new dress or two, too," she said, beaming at the idea. _Shopping_ with Jellal. No, the other way around. Shopping with _Jellal_. It was such a dreamy fantasy, she feared her dream bubble would finally pop and she would wake up in Fairy Hills by herself.

"I thought you did that the other day," he noted and she nodded.

"I did, but they had armoury, too, so I got distracted and just took a bunch of weapons and the armour…" she admitted and he laughed.

"I can understand if you're busy with your own purchases, but I'd really appreciate your advice,"

"Of course!" Erza blurted out instantly. Her eyes were sparkling. She would get to dress him up! She was wiggling with excitement, unable to let it out while still in bed. He watched her sheepishly, then his eyes softened. She forgot to listen for a moment when he watched her with such adoration, her heart swelled.

He tilted his head. She panicked. What if he had offered something else she had not known she was dying to do and he would take her silence as a refusal.

"Right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Right." She said, uneasy with the smile he gave. Amusement flickered in his eyes.

"You have no idea what I just said, do you?" He raised a single brow and she felt her blush return. She nodded once more, avoiding his pretendedly strict eyes.

"I don't…" she muttered. He tightened his arms around her and she glanced up with surprise. He was just smiling – so much, it almost looked strange on his usually serious and pained face. He leaned in to peck her lips.

"I asked-" she did not let him finish, meeting his lips again, kissing him over and over again. He gave in to her will, showing not the tiniest signs of resistance – quite the opposite – however keen on ending his sentence. "I asked," he managed between kisses, "if you could… choose… mmh," he allowed her tongue to enter his mouth, "a res… au… ran- mm," he barely made it but she could guess. She would have to, because she was not about to stop. It was just too good to finally be permitted to kiss him. She never wanted to stop, ever.

* * *

They were both stumbling slightly by the time they reached the front door. He fished for the key in his pocket, but she pinned him against the wall, her breath warm on his cheek. She kissed him, almost making him forget what he had been doing. And that they were still outside.

Jellal unlocked the door, returning her kiss with her back against the door this time. On the inside. He felt his slight fear of being seen evaporate with the heat of her lips that she claimed him with. He toed off his boots somehow, following as she led him into the bedroom. She lost her high-heeled shoes on the way. _High-heeled_ shoes. He had never imagined that she could turn him on any more than she already did, but _damn_, she had proven him wrong.

Erza had her lids lowered when she turned around. The curtains were drawn so he just stood there, eyes fixed on her hand that wandered to her back. She pulled on the lacing in the back, letting her dress drop to her ankles. She was not even wearing tights. She then proceeded to pull him along by his shirt, onto the bed and onto her.

Jellal knew her plan. He had seen through it the moment she had asked for the wine list, innocently ordering some for both. He had noticed her eyes drilling into him from the side whenever he had sipped his glass. He had heard the intent in her voice when proposing to go home.

Even though he had known and was aware that neither of them could stay sober after two glasses or more, he had not refused. He did not know why – it was predictable that he would be the one to feel bad in the end; that he would probably ruin everything to begin with.

Erza kissed him so fiercely, he lost his balance and every bit of sanity with it. That was why.

She roamed his chest with her hands and he cupped her face with both of his. She was searching for the buttons of his shirt, rushing as usual, her hands trembling and fiddling with their task, only making slow progress.

He did not help. He was far too busy with loosening her hair all the while wrestling her tongue for dominance. She _loved_ being in control and he loved precisely that. She practically ate him up, moaning against his lips, giving his mind jolts and his body courage. Those sounds just drove him insane.

She bit his lip and he sucked on hers in return. Erza had by now managed to unbutton his shirt, shoving it over his shoulders. He let go of her, kneeling upright where she had dragged him between her legs, and tossed it aside. He saw too late that her hand was going behind her back again, already seizing her neck with his lips.

A throaty moan escaped her and she brought her hands to his head, straddling her fingers as she raked them through his hair. He was on fire, his thoughts not keeping up with his actions. He kissed down her neck, vigorously. She accompanied his journey with sighs and moans. His teeth scraped lightly over her collarbone. She was tingling the tips of her fingers up his nape, a shiver travelling down his spine as a result, every hair standing on end.

"Mmh, Jellal…" Erza sighed, gasping when he made his way down, his chin already on her sternum. He looked up, pausing for a moment. She stared at him, through a cloud of lust, shoving his face back down. A delightedly amused smirk adorned her face. "That wasn't a question," she said, her body shaking once when he obeyed.

He kissed the subtle skin of her cleavage, then the top of her breast. He sucked and she withered with a groan, pulling on his hair. He traced his tongue over the latest mark he left, going further down, creating another one. She arched her back into him when he kissed just below her ribs. His hands were accompanying his path, stroking along the bare flesh of her sides, until her hip.

He reached her bellybutton, slowing his pace. She was trembling. She had hooked her legs over his shoulders when he had lowered himself until her chest, now seeming unsure about that decision. Gradually, he trailed further, gentle and predictable, not nearly as rough as she had solicited him to be earlier.

He watched her face from below. Her brows were furrowed, eyes closed and mouth open to compensate her heavy panting. She clenched the blanket beneath her with her firsts balled, knuckles going white. He reached the seam of her lacy black knickers. She bit her lip and he took a moment, waiting for protests, then lifted his mouth to go further.

"W-wait!" Erza exclaimed. Her voice was a flustered mess. She put her hand over her panties, the other one hugging her chest. She was boiling with blush, somehow even more than before. She still trembled, head turned to the side, eyes squinting shut. "I-I don't think I c-can…" she stuttered, seemingly wanting to disappear within herself, curling up.

Jellal let out a breath through his nose, lifting himself over her leg to near her from the side. He crawled up to her face, but she avoided to look at him.

"I'm sorry!" She nearly sobbed. She winced heftily when he touched her shoulder. He stopped, taking it back, waiting until she calmed a little, trying again. It worked this time and he mellowly stroked his hand across her shoulders to hold her reassuringly.

"Don't be-"

"I _am!"_ She practically yelled into his ear, not accepting his embrace, though not ceasing to hug herself, either, thus not pushing him away. "I shouldn't be the only one to decide; I can't just stop you just because _I_ want it," she raged about herself, still shaking. He tightened his arm around her.

"Of course, you can,"

"Well, I shouldn't!" She finally looked at him, eyes full of tears. Still panicked from before but also sorry. "You have every right I have; you deserve this just as much, I mustn't-"

"Erza," Jellal cut her off, leaning his head down to meet her forehead. To his relief, she did not move away. "Don't be so hard on yourself," he put his other arm around her, too, and she fell into his embrace, "as you said, we have the same rights, so you did nothing wrong." Her chest slowly stopped heaving. "To be honest, I'm glad you stopped me," her head rose at that. Her eyes were huge, tears spilling from them, down her cheeks and he gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"You just know me too well – you know I would have been a wreck afterwards," he said softly, the truth cutting his tongue like a blade. He kept going anyway. "Especially if you don't feel comfortable with it; I'd have beaten myself up for forever,"

"It's not that I don't trust you, I really do," Erza rambled, her voice still shaken. Her body slowly calmed, though, and she let herself go, clinging to him instead. He hoped it was because she wanted to, not because she felt obliged to do so in order to be convincing. There was nothing to be made up for; she had to understand that.

"I know. I don't know why but I know you do," he said, the anticipated protest coming not a second later. He smiled, putting his cheek to her head, and she fell silent. She was still sniffling occasionally, but the tears did not roll down her face anymore. She held on to him with both hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled again. He shook his head. Sliding his hands onto her upper arms, he turned her torso to face him, meeting her eyes with determination.

"Please don't ever be sorry for knowing your own limits," he stressed, "you've always told me how you can only be strong by knowing your own weaknesses and you, Erza, have always been and are still the strongest person I've ever had the honour to meet." He leaned down, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes, cheeks puffy, eyes glancing to the side.

"You're one to talk… you actually stopped," she said and he had to smile. Was she not aware that he would literally halt in his tracks on hot coals should she ask him to? "And you were going to carry on had I not chickened out…"

"You got me drunk, remember?"

"Sorry about that, too…" she mumbled under her breath. He gave a negative hum.

"I think I needed that… and I might have quit just then, anyway; I'm the bigger coward of us,"

"Who are you calling a coward?" Erza roared, back to her usual self for a second, eyes threateningly shooting lightning. He chuckled and she noticed her own change of attitude, an insecure smile tugging at one corner of her mouth. He gave her a warm smile, digging up the blanket from beneath them to drape it over her.

"Just don't ever hesitate to make me stop," he said, guiding her down, keeping her close as she fell asleep in his arms, head tucked beneath his chin as she liked to do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, thanks for your suggestions; they gave me the perfect idea for Meredy's guild mark. Also also, if you have anything you really want them to do, let me know because I'm planning out future chapters and events.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys so so much for your reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Next time – next time for sure!_ Erza gave herself a tough look, trying to encourage herself. She wanted to promise it to him, but she knew he would not want her to. She then wanted to promise to herself, not quite daring, either…

She was not sure what it had been that had hindered them – apart from her, of course. For once, she had been the one to back down. It was a mystery to her why he had not immediately accused her of giving him payback for that time on the beach. Not that he was the type to rebuke someone, but he had not hinted it at all – he was not one to tease, after all.

The entire time through, she had been consumed by the love he gave but when the moment of truth had arrived, she had been scared. She was glad somehow that he had never had any experiences, either, however it was not enough to give her enough courage. How did people just _do_ such things? How did they find out what to do? Would she even know whether she was doing everything right? And what happened if something went wrong?

Erza sighed to herself. The memory alone gave her a shiver and a queasy feeling in her stomach. She unlatched her bra with which she had slept. Folding her arms over her chest, she regarded herself in the mirror.

And it made her wonder why she had stopped. He was surely disappointed, he had to be, and so was she of herself, though not at the sight in front of her.

Both sides of her neck were covered in lovebites. More trailed down her throat and there were even two on the top of her breast. A proud smile plastered itself across her face. Now she only had to be prudent about what to wear… Why ever were all of her armours so revealing? This might have been the first time she had ever been bothered by it.

Part of her did not want to hide them, though she knew that would be foolish. Still, she could see herself amongst unbelieving, admiring stares, her eyes closed, a smug expression on her face and her arms crossed across her chest. Or better yet, below her chest. To show off even more. Coolly, she would say 'oh those?' as if it was an everyday occurrence for her, continuing with something along the lines of 'why, they're from my boyfriend' and everyone would gasp and be perplexed, though not at her having a boyfriend, of course, but that she was so lucky and romantic with him.

Erza snapped out of her scenario. She gave herself a stern frown in the mirror. She _was_ lucky to have Jellal. That was completely out of the question. She also doubted that her guildmates would actually react the way she had imagined them to do. They would tease her and give her suggestive looks. On second thought, was that not about the same? Could that not… be a realistic aim?

Erza listened when she heard the bed creak next door. Alcohol really seemed to be the only thing that kept him in bed.

It had been interesting to go to town with Jellal. He was still such a dork around people, always reserved and shy. And awkward. Especially when being asked a question or worst of all: given a compliment. Even when coming from her.

She did not know whether he was aware or whether it was unconscious but he moved about the public like a shadow. Eyes always flashing about, scanning every person, building or magic energy. He practically zoomed from one hiding place – or shop – to the next, unobtrusive or even unseen. It scared the heck out of shop assistants and costumers when he suddenly appeared between the clothing rails.

Towards the evening, it had been more relaxed, though both of them had been on edge while walking to the restaurant, afraid of being spotted. Afterwards had been her proof that he was really trained to the bones to be sneaky, as neither of them had been sparkling with wit after the wine.

Fortunately, his house was not anywhere near the guild or her guildmates' places. The area was not empty, though, perhaps a little less lively than any other residential street in Magnolia. There were regular shops like everywhere and she always hoped that no one would want to visit her beloved bakery too often as it was close by. What a wonderful coincidence.

She was glad that they had not been caught yet. At least not really. They had not been called out on their relationship – which was a relief; she would not even know how to answer that question to herself. Plus, she wanted to make something out of it before others would. And she knew they would and make everything different and perhaps dishonest. It would become a 'following expectations', rather than feelings.

The door opened. Erza turned, having to smile when Jellal dragged himself inside, his eyes clouded with sleep and his head almost visibly buzzing. He looked up at her, blushing deeply and so did she, realising that she was still wearing nothing but knickers. At least she was covering her chest somewhat.

To her surprise, he did not leave, all flustered. Or at all. Jellal wandered across the tiles that were still on the floor. She watched him from the corner of her eye when he stopped behind her. Erza winced shortly when his finger touched her back. He traced a horizontal line across her skin and she realised it was the red ridge her bra had impressed overnight. She shivered once.

"I see why women don't sleep in them – how do you bear it?" He asked with a hoarse voice that reluctantly scraped up his throat. She frowned with an amused smile. Was hungover still drunk to him or was he half asleep? In any case, she liked him not being too shy.

Opening her mouth to answer, Erza's breath got stuck for a moment when Jellal dropped his head, forehead resting on her shoulder.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked instead of requesting an answer. It had been meant rhetorically anyway, she presumed. He smelled of sleep and his hair, however spiky-looking, fell softly onto her collarbone.

"I'm sorry, I have to go on a mission,"

"Today?"

"Now, actually," she said with regret in her tone, "I still have to get my luggage from Fairy Hills to bring it to the train station." She heard and felt him sigh, a bittersweet smile on her face. He muttered something to himself which she understood as him staying in bed all day. For a moment, she contemplated to stay, just to spend an entire day with cuddling into him.

"I don't think it will take long," she soothed instead. She leaned her head to the side against his, almost having used a hand. "Let me take you back to bed," she said softly. Jellal only gave a vague hum, answering her gesture with a nudge of his own head.

She waited for him to move and he did, after a moment. She picked up her bra, her lips tugging into a playful smile when she saw him stare, blush slowly creeping up his face, then turn to face the wall. She took his hands, pulling him back into the bedroom.

* * *

They arrived around noon at the station of Kunugi. It was a nice-looking town and Lucy immediately spotted a shop or two that she would have liked to browse through. Erza had requipped into her usual Heart Kreuz armour, concealing every last one of her treasures. The ride had been quiet and pleasant – not for Natsu and Wendy, of course.

"Erza," Natsu piped up as they made their way to the nearest settlement, having recovered from his motion-sickness, "what's up with Jellal?" He bluntly asked. Lucy winced, Erza noticed out of the corner of her eye. She had expected him to be the only one to ask, so she was prepared not to give any hints, in- and outwardly.

"What should be up with him?" She asked back, calmly. She could feel all of her teammates' eyes drill into her sides.

"His smell's all over you," Natsu said, wrinkling his nose, studying her expression. She kept her eyes closed as her steps crunched on the gravel path. She had not had the time to shower that morning – she had been late enough due to scrubbing her mouth off the faint scent of wine. And she had brought Jellal back to bed, who had not been too cooperative in letting her go.

"I happened to encounter him in Magnolia," _almost every day and night for the past weeks,_ she added in her head, keeping a straight face.

"He's in Magnolia? I wanna fight!" Natsu grinned broadly, punching his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Why hasn't he stopped by the guild then?" He went on with the same suspicion as before.

"I didn't ask him,"

"But you've had his smell all over for _days_ now; how come-"

"Wait," Erza held up her arm in front of his face, shushing him. He stumbled back a step, frowning. "Didn't you see that?" She asked, eyes narrowed at the woods to their right. Gray tsked.

"That's about the worst excuse for not answering the question-"

"I'm not-" Erza growled, interrupted by Natsu shoving her arm down, following her gaze.

"No, you're right. I smell them,"

"And I can hear them, too," Wendy said, insecurely at first, then widening her stance, ready for an attack. Lucy's keys clinked when her hand shot down to them.

Within a millisecond, Erza summoned a sword in her hand when a group of masked wizards jumped out of the bushes. Natsu roared alongside Wendy. The air filled with sharply spiked arrows of ice. One of the men struck with a halberd, leaking dark shadowy magic. He threw himself onto Erza, his weapon clashing hers and she defended herself.

They were surrounded by at least two dozen wizards now and she was itching to change armours, restraining herself.

"I just thought it's kinda weird," Natsu's back hit hers as they found themselves surrounded by a large group of enemies, shooting magic from all directions, "I saw him the other day – with you – and you," he punched a wall of flames through the foes' lines, "never mentioned it."

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Erza coldly replied, sending swords flying to clear out a path. She could not see the others, but she heard Wendy roar and Lucy open Taurus' gate.

"So then there _is-"_

"I said it's none of your business!" Erza hollered at him and he shrunk, sweating down his temple, hands up in defence.

"Just wondering…" he squeaked. She rushed into a cluster of wizards, finishing each with a single blow. Turning around, she saw the commotion to be lifting. There were at least thirty people, if not more, laying on the ground, KO. The team relaxed again, regarding their unexpected assaulters. They had not even been close to being a match for Fairy Tail.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked, nudging the side of who looked like the leader with her foot. He twitched and she shrieked, receiving a teasing grin from Gray. Erza eyed the men, scanning them for a guild mark.

"Some dimwits thinking they can lay a finger on us," Gray rolled his eyes, "maybe a stupid bet,"

"Why us?" Wendy asked, keeping away from them, her back to the suitcase wagon. Erza returned to her side, a found paper in hand.

"I recognise their emblem – they are called Nexus if I'm not mistaken. They served under Tartaros and are a Dark Guild, though I didn't think they were still active…" she picked up the rope attached to her luggage.

"But Tartaros is gone," Lucy argued, "who would give them the order to attack us?"

"Probably thought we'd be easy prey," Natsu grinned, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I would assume they came because of this," Erza held up the poster she had come upon when eyeing the fallen foes. Everyone leaned their heads in to see, forming a half circle around the sheet.

"A wanted poster?" Wendy exclaimed with shock.

"Wanted?" Natsu's eyes grew big.

"And the reward is one million Jewels!" Lucy gasped. "Who would want us… oh wait, it says 'alive'," she squinted at the small writing, not finding an ordering party. "'Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster'," she read.

"What about me?" Happy asked, intensely staring at the writing. Natsu shrugged, not wanting to read himself.

"I'm not on it, either," Wendy said in a small voice. She had her hands folded in front of her chest, her gaze still flashing to the unconscious group of men on the ground.

"Then you're in luck." Erza said, letting go of her luggage to put a hand on her guildmate's head. "Perhaps it's all a joke or trick. We should let Master see it when we get back," she picked the rope back up, walking on. Over the wizards. Lucy cringed, but they all followed, discussing all the way into the village and more alert than before.

* * *

Nothing had happened after the strange incident on the road. Erza regarded the poster on the train ride home the following day. The sun was setting, bathing the landscape that flew by in fiery hues. The topic of Jellal had not come up since the day before and she was glad it had not. She was even happier to finally be returning home after everyone had voted to stay the night then then gone on a shopping spree in Kunugi.

Erza really enjoyed the time she spent with her friends but it was impossible to get Jellal out of her head. She hoped for him to be there and not out on a mission. She was embarrassed to admit that she already felt lonely after one night of sleeping alone. At least alone in one bed.

"Maybe it would be better to stay together, you know, in case the wanted poster is real," Wendy said at their usual parting point on a lacrima-lit street crossing, receiving nods.

"Sleepover at Lucy's!" Natsu laughed.

"Hell no!" She retorted immediately, shooting him glares.

"Why not, it'll be fun! Just like that other time we all had to stay together,"

"You mean when you broke into my house with out my consent…" she grumbled as response.

"I'll ask Juvia if she wants to join," Gray decided, walking off.

"Who said you could just do that?!" Lucy fumed and both Wendy and Erza had to laugh. Erza shook her head, a smile on her face.

"I think it's a good idea," she agreed, though she turned into a different direction, "and tomorrow we will consult with Master."

"Aren't you coming, Erza?" Wendy asked, tilting her head. Lucy mumbled something about people always inviting others to a place that did not belong to them.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Erza dodged the question, "you should bring that card game you showed me yesterday in the Inn; I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun," she said with a warm, almost motherly smile, lifting her team mate's spirit immediately. Wendy nodded once, skipping over to follow Lucy, Natsu and Happy. "Take care." Erza wished, disappearing around a dark corner.

* * *

When she entered his house, it was filled with warmth and delicious smells. She had left her luggage at Fairy Hills, now exhausted from the trip and stealing herself through the streets again without being noticed.

Requipping into her casual blouse and skirt – before entering, she did not want to seem desperate for a hug, though she was – Erza got rid of her boots, too. She snuck towards the noises that came from down the hall. The kitchen door was standing open and she saw his back where he stood in front of the stove.

The pan was sizzling and another pot boiled. She assumed him not to have heard her coming. His movements were somewhat edgy and clumsy, not yet comfortable with cooking but the smell that ascended from his creations was more than good. By far better than most things she had created in her life. Soup was about the only thing she could do without fail – and rice.

"You're back," Jellal surprised her when she was only steps away. She had stood behind him, unsure whether she would ruin everything should he startle. She hugged him then, pressing her face into his back. The words 'I'm home' danced on the tip of her tongue but she did not quite dare. It was still _his_ home.

"Sorry it took so long…" she sighed, welcoming the familiar feeling of him. And the fact that it was familiar by now.

"Don't worry," he said, letting a spoon go to put his hand above hers.

"But I did find the perfect shop for everything the house still needs, like towels and cutlery," she tried to make up for having been gone for so long. The shop was in Kunugi and she knew that she proposed it due to its location being outside of Magnolia. She also knew that he knew. Neither mentioned it. They were both keen on keeping them a secret, though it felt wrong to openly address it. They were not ashamed, just… insecure.

"That's great," Jellal turned, leaning down to put his forehead against hers. She inhaled his scent, blushing when she felt him do the same. He smiled at her, putting his arms around her lower back. "I have something planned, too."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello there! Thank you so much for your reviews! More fluff will be coming up now;**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"I still think it's kinda scary…" Lisanna said.

"Scary?" Natsu grinned widely. "This is the best thing ever! Just imagine – people wanting to fight you day and night!"

"What a dream come true," Lucy rolled her eyes as he laughed like a maniac, "I guess I should be grateful that it's just _you_ breaking into my apartment day and night,"

"Speaking of which," Wendy interrupted from the table she was sitting at with Charle and the rest of the team. Lucy turned in her stool at the bar. "Are we going to stay like that until we know what's going on? Because then I will gladly host you all next time," she smiled sweetly and Lucy had to laugh.

"At least one of us is enjoying it,"

"Oh, Wendy!" Natsu turned. "I wanna play that cool game again!"

"Even though you have zero idea how to do it…" Gray groaned from the other side of Wendy's table.

"Who says I don't know how to play?" Natsu yelled.

"I do. Because you suck at it," Gray growled back. Lucy grimaced when they started to call each other names related to their magic, bumping their foreheads together, glaring. Hardly anyone in the guild had taken the news too seriously – or at least no one had been very concerned. They knew their strength, especially when it came to Team Natsu. It had become a joke almost immediately.

"Erza," Lucy looked up when her teammate exited the Master's office alongside Mirajane, "what did he say?" Erza sank down on a bar stool next to her, giving a shrug.

"Nothing too aggrieving." She waited for Mira to pour her a cup of tea. "He will contact the other Guild Masters to ask for clues but until then, we should just stay alert."

"He's sure you guys can handle it anyway," Mira said as easy-going and reassuring as always. She was already behind the bar, which she was running alone for the time being since Kinana had gone on a 'vacation'. Lucy had been excited for her, though when Natsu had mentioned something about a certain Dragon Slayer's scent on her, she had been intrigued.

She stole a side glance at Erza. The Queen of the Fairies was calmly sipping her beverage, showing no signs of an intrigue or affair. She had been avoiding all questions regarding Jellal and appeared flustered upon being put on the spot, but no more than her usual aggressive spirit.

Right now, however, she was having a hard time to keep her cool.

"Oh yeah? Erza didn't even show up because I'm so good!" Natsu boasted.

"Keep talking, flamebrain; Erza didn't show up because you're such a disgrace at a simple card game!" Gray argued back.

"I could beat her and all of you to ashes anytime!"

"She'd eat you for breakfast,"

"I'll roast _you_ for her to eat at breakfast!" Natsu pointed his finger. Lucy was tensing up already, nervously watching one of Erza's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. The entire guild was a riot by now. Most of them were cheering from their tables. Juvia was loudly rooting for her beloved while Macao and Wakaba placed their bets. And then started brawling, too.

"You moron can't even come up with a real threat,"

"I just did! Didn't you listen? I said-"

"I heard you," Gray hollered and Natsu formed flames around his hands. They came to blows, throwing over tables and chairs in the course of it. Elfman shouted his 'Man' catchphrase, joining in, tossing furniture. Half of the guild was standing by now, punching and shouting. Lucy kept out of the brawl, seeing Wendy do the same.

"Eat this, ice princess!" Natsu prepared for an attack, Gray only shooting back a remark.

"Would you cut it out!?" Erza boomed over the commotion and kicked Natsu into the ceiling. Lucy yelped, hair standing on end as he got stuck. With devilish eyes, Titania turned to her other comrade, who shrunk, backing away slowly. Juvia pulled him back into his seat, keeping a tight grip on his arm.

Everything went silent. Lucy froze when she noticed why. There was a figure standing in the doorway. A silhouette of a man, drawn against the light from outside.

"Jellal…" she heard Erza mutter. The entire guild stared at him. He stood still, having watched the spectacle for who knew how long. No one dared to sit down. It seemed as if no one was breathing either.

He took a step inside, when suddenly, something flew his way.

"Attack!" Asuka screamed, ambushing the intruder by crashing into his shoulder. Everyone gasped. Bisca and Alzack winced, hands twitching though not daring to reach out. Or say something.

He had not moved a millimetre. Asuka fell, landing on her feet. She bravely glared up at his plain face, tears standing in her eyes. He still showed not a hint of a reaction. Her breathing was heavy and she ducked to launch another strike.

"I will protect my friends!" She exclaimed, running towards him again. Bisca reacted this time, yelling for her daughter to stop. Asuka punched with everything she got, hitting his shin with her balled fist.

Nothing happened. Tears rolled down her face but she did not retreat. Everyone stared, suddenly inhaling in shock when he faltered. Staggering, Jellal sank to one knee, as if defeated. Asuka's eyes widened in surprise, relief washing over her face.

"I got ya!" She grinned triumphantly, pulling on the fabric of his trousers.

"Tiny hands," Jellal said softly, a hint of pretended hurt ringing in his voice, "my only weakness…" he announced his defeat and she hopped up and down. The entire guild hall exploded in laughter and cheers. They rejoiced for their youngest member, shouting her name in appreciation. Some had tears in their eyes at her words and courageous sacrifice. She bloomed in the attention.

"Asuka," Bisca finally came over, picking her victoriously giggling daughter up. She gave an apologetic glance towards Jellal, but he had his eyes elsewhere. Lucy felt her gaze glued to Erza's hand alongside his. More and more were watching, but the scarlet-haired mage did not seem to care as much as assumed.

Jellal accepted her help, letting himself be pulled up.

"Jellal!" Natsu yelled, falling from the ceiling. Gray gave an exasperated frown in anticipation of the next sentence. "Fight me!" The Dragon Slayer shouted over the laughter and toasts of his guildmates.

"Welcome," Mira said pleasantly as Jellal and Erza approached the bar, "what can I offer you?" She asked as if seeing him was a regular occurrence. She moved aside to present a rack full of different liquors and beer.

"Water would be just fine, if it's not too much trouble," he said, earning himself a playful smirk from the side. He frowned his lips in pretended irritation but Erza only chuckled, sitting down, too. She probably did not even notice the lovingly teasing shimmer in her eyes. Lucy felt herself stare unbelievingly. Not only were those perhaps the most expressions she had ever seen on Jellal's face, but they had _insiders._

And they apparently contained alcohol…

"Meredy!" Juvia caught everyone's attention back to the entrance. Another figure blocked the sun's light now. She grinned happily, laughing as she was being stormed by the water mage.

"Juvia," Meredy hugged her back. Gray looked a tad stupefied at being left so easily. "I see you've been well," Meredy said. She let herself get dragged to her friend's table, sitting with her and the rest of the team.

"I didn't know you were in Magnolia," Juvia offered her something to drink – while Cana offered her something to _drink_ – but she declined.

"Well, you have the best jobs. I suppose Fairy Tail's reputation lures them all in," she grinned and the hall cheered. They truly loved celebrating themselves, Lucy thought. She put her cheek in her hand, supporting herself on one elbow as she watched the pink-haired mage earn herself laughter and smiles.

"… the strongest and, of course, always the ones to wreck everything,"

"Hey!"

"So they say!" Meredy giggled. "I saw the lake right behind the guild – you can't tell me that wasn't you, Natsu." Everyone roared with amusement and Natsu fired his hands up.

"Is that a challenge?" He grinned. Gray rolled his eyes.

"He'll probably evaporate the entire thing…"

"Oh, but there's more," Meredy nodded when the guild closed in around their table, requesting more rumours and gossip, "at least there would be if they didn't all run from some kind of stripper…" she gave an innocent shrug, a smirk sneaking up on her face when Gray started to argue, everyone else laughing and cracking jokes about it.

Lucy had to laugh, too. She could not help but think just how well Meredy fit into that wild bunch of hooligans. She was tough and feisty but still sweet. She had already made friends with Juvia and Gray due to their past, but the cluster of people around the table seemed to be eager to get to know her better, too.

"You would?" Juvia's eyes sparkled. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, focusing.

"What do you think!" Meredy had taken both of her friend's hands, "I'd love to join Fairy Tail – if you would have me," she said, receiving astounded and positive reactions from all sides. "But I'd have to check in with the boss, first," she gave a wink, tilting her head back to glance over her shoulder, "Jella…l…" she stared at the bar.

Lucy followed her gaze, spotting two empty bar stools. She scanned the hall, unable to detect either of them.

"Of course…" Meredy sighed, rolling her eyes with a knowing smile.

"Where…?" Lucy blinked twice.

* * *

"You didn't have to pick me up; I wouldn't have forgotten," Erza said. The landscape started to move, speeding up until it flew by their compartment window. They sat opposite each other, having the cabin to themselves. She still could not believe it. They were going on a trip. Just the two of them. Together. Alone. For an entire day, even staying the night.

Sure, it was just to go shopping for some things for the house, but she was excited nonetheless. She had been jealous of Kinana's holiday, but the feeling had subsided immediately when he had presented the train tickets.

"I reckoned on your luggage," he said, somewhat sheepishly. It was a miracle that he had come to the guild.

"I only need it for missions for additional armoury,"

"I see," he nodded, eyes flickering between her and the view outside. A soft smile adorned her lips and she stretched her foot a little to touch the tip of his boot with hers. He looked up.

"I'm glad you did," her voice was quiet and gentle.

"Hm?" He tilted his head. Erza met his eyes, shining affectionately.

"That you came to the guild." He nodded, slightly uncomfortable. He probably thought it to have been a disaster, but she only saw a triumph. He had been so good with Asuka, playing along, and he had not rejected her hand. He had been accepted by everyone after the first doubts, proving himself. And proving to her that she could be bold enough to act no different around him in public than she wanted to.

"They all seemed so happy to see you," she said and he gave a sharp exhale through his nose, obviously disagreeing.

"They stalked us like vultures,"

"Then let them have their prey." She returned immediately. Then she hesitated for a moment, feeling a slight blush creep up into her cheeks. "I think… I think next time we're both at the guild and someone asks, we should tell them that we're dating." She decided. Jellal choked.

"...w-we are?" His eyes were wide and hers grew at that, too.

"We're not?"

"Eh, no, I mean, yeah, I mean, sure..." he stuttered, his face glowing in a deep red, "When exactly did we start...?" He carefully asked. He seemed shocked and it surprised her. It almost hurt, but since he was not denying anything, she went on. One of them had to.

"I thought that other night when I kissed you," she said. She noticed his eyes flinching away from her, awkwardly wiping his hands on his lap. It was clear that her choice of words bothered him, but she saw no reason to rephrase them. He _could_ have been the one to dare, yet, here they were. She would let him have that for a while; see if it got him any further. And if not, she would just tease him a little more with it.

"What day was that?" He asked and she frowned. Her mind clicked. He wanted to remember an anniversary! She could not believe just how adorable he was. And how insidiously she would use it.

"I don't know." She shrugged, putting on an indifferent expression. "It's not that important; we'll just remember the wedding date and it'll be fine," she almost laughed at his wince.

"The...?" Jellal stammered, his face flaring with a deep blush. "Are you… proposing?"

"No," she smirked, lowering her eyelids at him, "I'm giving you subtle hints, that's all,"

"How very subtle..." a grin tugged at the edges of his mouth. Both startled when the compartment door opened.

"Tickets, please."

* * *

They were suffering from nerves. The shop was not too crowded and it had almost too many things to properly decide on what to buy. Their carts were stuffed with towels, cutlery, plates, pots and pans, soap, washing powder, a shower mat, tissues, a broom, a table and two chairs, light bulbs and much more. He just could not refuse any of her wishes and Erza was a lunatic when it came to shopping. She liked _everything._

They had gone to a different town as not to be seen, though it was hard to find a single place in Fiore where the mighty Titania was not recognised. Luckily, she was accompanied by men on a regular basis, so most people just went by after shortly gaping at her in awe.

"No, I really don't mind – it helps me learn,"

"That's hardly an argument,"

"It is. I've never even thought about electricity in my life, but now I'm fixing cables in the wall." Jellal tried to soothe. Would she not be too busy with handing the articles to the cashier, she would have surely crossed her arms. Her face did the job for her, speaking of defiance. She reached into her pocket when everything was calculated.

"Here, let me-"

"No, please don't. I'll pay," Jellal interrupted, wallet already in hand.

"Jellal,"

"It's fine,"

"It's not,"

"It's my house,"

"I'll use all of this, too; at least let me pay half," she pointed out but he shook his head. He could not let her pay; what kind of person would that make him? The gentleman would go out the window.

"No, you shouldn't, you're a guest." He said, only then realising how it must have sounded. Her head fell.

"…oh…" Erza said quietly. He panicked. She was obviously sad at what he had said. Who cared about the gentleman when _she_ would now be out the door?

"I-I mean, you can live..." he stuttered, "there... too..." her head snapped up and she stared at him with surprise. Blush lit up both of their faces within an instant. He felt the cashier's eyes burn into him from the side. He cursed at her reputation now more than ever, knowing that more and more onlookers had gathered after hearing the exchange.

That, and they were stalling the other customers.

Jellal insisted on paying, anyway, noticing with embarrassment that he just did not have enough, being forced to allow her to pay the rest. They walked in silence for a while, not having thought about how to get everything back from the store. They ordered a taxi to deliver their purchases to the train station, where they would be stored until the departure the next day.

"I'll pay you back," he eventually broke the silence as they made their way to town, in search of the inn.

"Hm... no." Erza said. Her voice was more upbeat now, a smile hiding in it. She walked with her hands behind her back, gazing up at the darkening sky.

"I will anyway," he returned. She made a thoughtful face.

"How about... dinner? And then we're even," she proposed. He hesitated for a moment, already hearing the faint music in the distance. The reason he had actually been so keen on not missing the train. He gathered up his courage, inhaling.

"Only if I can take you to the festival afterwards," he actually managed to sound easy-going. Her eyes widened and she smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"You got yourself a deal."


	23. Chapter 23

**As always, thank you Isanien and Nina-Chan202 for your support! Also to RubyRose2007, thanks so much for reviewing every single chapter! I really appreciate it, thank you guys!**

* * *

The restaurant had been nice, but the rest of their date had been like Christmas and Easter and every other holiday combined. She could not believe that he had planned to go to the fireworks festival and it had been so much better than she could have imagined. It was the best surprise ever. And for once, a surprise that had worked!

They had been lent clothes for the occasion and she had to admit that Jellal looked _good_ in traditional attire. So good, in fact, that she had constantly caught herself to be staring at him, sometimes noticing his glance on her, too. She always liked a good excuse to dress up and wear a florally kimono.

It had been a dream come true. The streets had been lit up with warmly twinkling lights. Music had played and performers had danced. The fountain had been illuminated in changing hues of red, green and blue. They had tasted previously unfamiliar drinks, shared cotton candy and watched the fireworks paint the night sky.

They had kissed under the stars.

Erza was overflowing and leaking with joy. Her stomach was fuzzy and bubbly and bouncy, all at the same time. And all in a positive way. Everything was light – everything but Jellal, hanging with one arm over her shoulders.

They reached the inn and she had to support him past the lobby towards a flight of stairs. She had not had as much to drink as him, but even so, she thought that he really was not used to anything at all. With the same amount each, it could have easily ended just like this, too.

"Erza…" Jellal said, his voice dragging as much as his feet, "remind me not to let you… let me… you… uh," he frowned to himself, blinking repeatedly. She wondered whether he could see up and down, pulling on him to keep moving. "Remind me to never let you order me cocktails again… for me…" he slurred, reaching for the handrail.

She winced when he staggered, nearly falling. Catching him, she tutted, shaking her head. Bending down, she picked him up, carrying him up the stairs to the door of their room. _Their room_, she thought with excitement. Sure, they had been sleeping in the same room and the same bed for a whole while now, but the idea was still so romantic, she wanted to skip about.

Jellal grinned, giving her a hard time upon letting himself fall into her completely.

"My knight in shining armour…" he said and she almost had to laugh.

"Then I suppose you're the princess I saved?" She smiled, too. He pouted, even more when she set him down to fetch the key from her pocket.

"Not even prince?" He asked, holding on to her shoulder. "At least 'knight' is gender-neutral,"

"You're speaking nonsense now," she proceeded to pat his front pockets, finding the key and digging it out. She unlocked the door, returning to aiding him with walking.

It was a nice room; rather small but lovely. It had a double bed, a bathroom and even a small balcony.

Erza brought Jellal to the bathroom, then left, looking for his bag. She spotted it on the bed, rummaging through until she found his sleeping clothes and toothbrush. She waited in front of the door until she was sure he would be done, knocking anyway. Jellal opened the door wide and she yelped in surprise when he threw his arms around her.

"Erza!" He said as if surprised to see her. She rolled her eyes. He was such a dork when forced to be plainly honest – and a little dense.

"Come on, we're not done yet," she impelled when his weight increased and she feared that he would fall asleep while standing. The lit-up tiles made her head spin ever so slightly, so she turned the main light off, leaving only a small one to throw long shadows against the wall.

Having handed him his stuff, Erza proceeded to brush her own teeth. She planned ahead in her mind, assuming that when they changed rooms, she would most definitely find him asleep. She already knew that alcohol was not a solution, but she had still hoped it would give her a boost of courage.

In his current state, however, she doubted he would be happy with himself afterwards. Plus, it would be a miracle if he could do anything at the given moment, since the walk up the stairs had already been too much.

He proved her right. Erza pushed her lips out in annoyance and amusement at the same time as she saw Jellal sit on the rim of the bathtub, toothbrush in his mouth but not moving. Not even holding it. He stared at his foot, his eyebrows rising alongside his toes and sinking again. She spit out the toothpaste foam in failed supressed giggle. She absolutely loved being able to see this side of him.

"Jellal," she caught his attention, demonstrating with her own toothbrush how to go on. He was fascinated. Sighing under her breath, Erza stood in front of him, overtaking the task. Should she ever have children, she thought, him being drunk would be good practice.

Jellal finally moved, mirroring her actions, probably thinking to be very helpful. They brushed each other's teeth most ineffectively. Staying in the bathroom, Erza sent him to change with his clothes in hand. She was not used to undressing normally, but the outfit was not hers, so she could not just exchange it for one of her own.

After being ready for bed, she opened the door. Jellal was sitting on the bed. He had successfully managed to change out of his yukata, even into his trousers, then either ended up overchallenged or fallen asleep while trying to take off his shirt beneath. He sat there with his arms above his head, all hanging down, hidden in the fabric.

Erza neared him, watching with loving amusement. Alcohol was _definitely_ not a solution. She tugged on the shirt and he flinched, probably waking up. Tossing it aside, she stepped into the pile of his other clothes and sandals, trying to reach past him for his night shirt.

"Erza…" he muttered with content in his voice. His arms enclosed her once more, pressing his face to her stomach. "Most beautiful knight in shining armour…" She held her breath for a moment, then sighed deeply. It was not like she cared much for him to get dressed, anyway. This was fine. More than fine.

Gladly giving into her own tiredness, Erza climbed onto his lap. It took not more than a gentle nudge to get him to fall backwards. Her attempts to get him to follow were futile, however, and so she finally collapsed in the middle of the bed, happy enough. He had already fallen asleep.

Smiling broadly, Erza hugged his head closer to herself, snuggling up and curling around him.

"Finally… I could save you." It did not take much longer to follow his example.

* * *

Erza awoke when the train rucked. It was moving. Had it come to a halt and started again without her noticing?

She opened her eyes, blinking crusty sleep away. She must have dozed off… she turned her head, noticing to be leaning against Jellal and that his arm was around her, holding her waist. He had his eyes closed, slumped into the corner of the window.

She had _never_ fallen asleep on a train during the day before. And even at night, when it was moving and not having unforeseen commotion, she stayed awake. Back then, when she was young, she remembered to have watched over Levy or whomever would seldomly invite her to go on a mission together. She had watched out then, and did so still. She knew that her friends were more than capable of taking care of themselves, but it was a habit. It was deeply rooted within her, perhaps a result of her times in the Tower of Heaven, where she had always been alert as not to fear for her life being taken in her sleep.

Now, she had drifted off into a nap, just like that. She smiled to herself, watching the landscape fly by. They were going _home._ Giving a deep sigh, she leaned in further. He stirred, opening his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, apparently unaware how utterly delighted she was by merely being in his present. She gave a positive hum in return, closing her eyes again. The sun was shining in through the window, warming her face.

"I… think I have to tell you something…" Jellal said. She looked up when he continued, becoming uneasy. "Just to be fair…" he was struggling and it worried her. She scooted a little further on the bench in order to be able to see his expression better. It was more than uncomfortable.

"You can tell me anything," she encouraged. Her voice was calm but inwardly, she prayed for it not to be as bad as he made it seem. She did not want this to end. She would forgive him anything – she was sure of it – but she could not bear him to leave again. To abandon her and reverse everything they had worked so hard to be. Or… break up?

"You're… not my first," he hesitated, as if the word still stabbed him every time it was spoken out loud, "kiss." He managed at last. Her eyes widened, thoughts running wild. That fiancée of his had been a lie. She knew it had been. She had been so sure at least. Why would he bring it up, though, if it was not relevant for their current relationship?

"I see," she said, not knowing how else to react.

"I'm sorry, Erza, I just… I didn't even know it was happening and it was not on purpose," he started rambling and it hurt her to hear excuses. How could kissing be 'accidental' in any scenario? "I awoke and I suppose she saved me by that… we never talked about it, and I'm sure Kagura didn't mean anything by it, other than-"

"Kagura?" Erza interrupted. Her eyes were huge by now and she stared at him intensely. He was nervous, his gaze flashing away from her eyes, ashamed.

"Y-yeah…"

"Was that… after the battle in Hargeon?" She asked and he nodded. He was withering with guilt, shoved into his corner like a puppy having chewed on a shoe. Or rather like an animal, circled and awaiting slaughter. "Then…" she hardly noticed his reaction, the gears in her mind turning and clicking.

"I'm so sorry-"

"So _that's_ why!" She exclaimed, hitting her fist into her palm. Her gaze snapped up to meet his and she suddenly realised how it must have sounded. How he must have felt – miserable and like a traitor. How she had moved away and accused him with mere glances. She waved her hands to play it down. "Don't worry, really," she had to take his hands to get him to look at her, "she was my first kiss, too!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone! You're the best! And welcome to the newest reviewer, Rhilus! Thanks so much!**

**I wouldn't have included it but since you guys said you wanted his reaction, here it is.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"So _that's_ why!" She exclaimed, hitting her fist into her palm. He winced. His eyes lost focus as he stared hard at his lap, mentally kicking himself. He would keep doing that for the rest of his life. He would punish himself witless, beat the living daylights out of himself until there were none of his senses left. He would never make himself forget this, and he would pay the price, continuing to suffer endlessly when she left him. And she had every right to do so. But it had to be said. He had never been worthy of her and this just proved that he was doomed to a life sentence of solitude.

Her gaze snapped up to meet his but he was not looking. He was hardly listening, nor noticing how she played it down. He was drowning in himself, the shadows eating him alive, scraping at his insides, puncturing his heart. He crumbled into his empty shell, guilt swallowing him whole.

Erza took his hands and he nearly jumped at that. From below, he dared to sneak a glance at her, eyes clashing with a reassurance that did not make any sense to him.

"She was my first kiss, too!" She said, making his eyes snap open. Her expression clouded with concern and she tilted her head, lowering herself to be able to see his face. "Jellal?" She asked, voice retreating carefully. He felt his hands tremble in hers, wanting to take them away, finding them not to be working. She noticed, gaze flashing down and back up but he had averted his own. "Jellal," she tried again.

He opened his mouth to fight her off – he could not handle her affection when he had just trampled on it. His breath got stuck when she took it, pressing her lips onto his. She cupped his cheeks, preventing any escape. Slowly, he felt his defences lower. His hands calmed, though they did not dare to reach out for her just yet.

"I don't deserv-" he tried when she freed him but it only earned him another kiss. Was that his punishment? If so, he would quite willingly be suffocated. Erza poured every ounce of passion she had into their kiss, pushing him into the corner, tugging on his face to close the gap between them. His shackles fell with the touch of her lips.

"I finally understand," she panted at last, smiling about something he did not grasp. "It was you," she snaked her arms around him, hugging him close, nuzzling her face into his chest, "it was always you; I'm so glad…" she sighed.

"I… don't get it…"

* * *

It had taken until the last station for him to understand. He was not sure whether he agreed with her that they had in fact been each other's first kiss _through_ Kagura, but she was happy with it and so was he.

Several trips were necessary to get everything to the house and they just stacked it in the hall or where ever there was space. After contemplating for a while, both decided it would be better not to get caught with even the slightest hangover symptoms, and so they napped the day away – for safety reasons, of course.

Jellal hardly slept, though he drifted off and awoke several times. Erza was clutching his shirt as compensation for not using a blanket. Every time he woke up, she had found a new position, hooked another limb onto him or just generally crawled and climbed further until she was lying on top of him.

He always listened for her breathing. When finding it to be calm and steady, he dared to run his fingers through her hair, savouring each second of it. It ended with a ball of hair on the bed and at some point, getting stuck. He panicked slightly. Wiggling his hand, he tried not to let her feel it at her scalp. He reached over her with his other arm, trying to pluck his hand free, sighing deeply in relief upon succeeding.

"What are you doing?" Erza lazily let him know to be awake. He tensed and she giggled. Blushing, Jellal avoided the playfully teasing spark in her eyes.

"N-nothing…" he mumbled and she beamed a broad smile, propping her chin up on his chest.

"Right." She raised a brow. "What time is it?" She asked, and he glanced at the last beams of sun that shone through the curtain, estimating. No time he would have said could have gotten her to leave her spot, he realised when she nodded absently, closing her eyes again.

"We forgot to buy flooring for the hall," he remarked and she hummed in response.

"I told you we should have made a list," she muttered, folding her arms beneath her head, "but there's no space for it now, anyway."

"It could go into the cellar,"

"We have a cellar?" _We._ His head was ringing with that word. _We._ _Our _cellar. He could not believe that she had actually accepted – at least it seemed that way. He had not really been given any time to think about it and especially not at that moment, but it was good that way. He might not have dared otherwise and since this was the outcome, he could not be happier.

Then again, he knew that he had no excuses anymore. She would pay the heck out of his loan.

"Yeah. Have you never noticed those bulkhead doors outside?"

"Bulk-what?" She tilted her head and he wanted to just squish her in a hug. She was too adorable sometimes – most of the time – and if he did not trap her in his arms, he felt it could all poof into smoke and vanish, turning out as nothing but a dream.

"The doors outside," he hesitated, then fought to say it as casually as possible, "between our house and the next," he felt a warm glow inside him. _Their_ house. Holding up one arm, he tilted it to draw a diagonal line. "They go like this against the wall; I assume it had been used for food storage or coals maybe." He explained. He used his previously raised arm as an excuse to rest it on her back. He still wanted to hug her.

"How big is it? The cellar,"

"The size of the house," he said. A smile crept across his lips when he saw her eyes sparkle at her newest discovery. "I thought it'd be handy for all of those suitcases of yours – then you wouldn't have to walk back and forth all the time." He proposed. It was difficult to keep from chuckling at her ambitious expression; it made her look like a child, plotting to snitch some candy.

He decided to wait with revealing that there was an attic, too; he would save up that reaction for when he needed it. And because it could hardly get any better than this.

Finally, Jellal could not stand it anymore, bringing both arms around her. Erza smiled, then her eyes widened in surprise when he tightened his embrace, squeezing her once. She yelped when he rolled up in one go to sit upright, still holding her close.

"Let's eat," he said, releasing her. She had none of it. Erza hugged him back before he could even think about getting up, conveniently blocking his legs with herself.

"Already?" She joked and he had to laugh.

"We need some strength for tomorrow," he reminded. They had jobs the following days, at least it was the plan to get some. He for one desperately needed the money and she would have to turn up at the guild rather sooner than later to avoid even more questions than there were already waiting.

Neither changed as they shuffled into the kitchen. Jellal put the kettle on. He followed her gaze to the window, leaning against the counter. Erza glanced at him shortly, then almost shyly away again. He frowned.

"Wouldn't it be possible to put a wooden board across these two to sit here?" She asked, strolling to the last countertops, running a hand over both. They were opposite each other, to either side of the window.

"We can take them out entirely and have a table there," he nodded. The house was definitely missing a place to eat and since neither of them was a decent cook, they would not need the extra storage. Plus, he had already pondered about having furniture in the hall and a chest of drawers would be just right.

He looked up when he felt her eyes on him. She turned away again, giving a hum of agreement.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She did not react – at least not with an answer. Erza rubbed her knees together. "What?" He started to be concerned, walking up to her, looking around whether there was something amiss. Or if she had somehow broken something again.

She took his arm and pulled him down, pecking his lips, surprising him.

"Nothing." Erza strolled back to the kettle that boiled with water. "I just really wanted to do that." Jellal closed his mouth, astonishment turning into a gentle smile. So then she was having those thoughts, too. And somehow, that weakness of her gave him the strength to act upon his own insecurities. He put a hand over hers, preventing her from starting on a meal or even tea.

"I think I have a better idea of what to do…" he murmured above her ear.

* * *

"So… now what?" Erza glanced up at Jellal. He furrowed his brow, as uncertain as her.

"I'm not sure… I haven't exactly done this before…"

"I really should have asked someone how to do this; someone more experienced," she averted her gaze from him, letting it travel downwards.

"But wouldn't that blow our cover?" He asked. He could not help but feel awkward and somewhat helpless. She had said that she wanted to reveal it, but only if someone _asked. _The lack of knowledge was not something to be embarrassed about since she was as clueless as him, though he felt as if it would have been better if either of them had done this before.

"I guess you're right… maybe Wendy would keep it a secret," Erza interrupted his thoughts.

"She's too young and I doubt she has the experience," he said, not wanting to drag the innocent Dragon Slayer into their dilemma, "at least when it comes to this,"

"True. Charle is still on our case as well," she sighed, blushing.

"What about Lucy? She would be trustworthy with this, wouldn't she?"

"Lucy has lived in a mansion her entire life – her father would never let her do any of this."

"Who is the most knowledgeable in Fairy Tail?"

"I'd say Mira, but she would never let this go; we'll be doomed…" Erza grimaced. She did not feel confident enough to just try, though she feared she had no other choice. She really should have paid more attention, she told herself, having missed her chance to ask questions.

"Perhaps there's a book in the public library," Jellal proposed but she shook her head.

"That's closed now," she countered. Her arms were starting to get tired in their position and her back hurt. She could feel Jellal's stare, his breath almost reaching down to her ear.

"Does Fairy Hills not have one?"

"Not on _this_ topic, no… maybe Levy does – she must have something, but she doesn't live at Fairy Hills anymore," Erza pondered. She did not dare to turn her face again and catch a glance of his face. She knew he was insecure as well; she could hear it in his voice.

"Would it be too late to ask?"

"That's not what I'm worried about. She lives with Gajeel and he… has a keen sense of smell, he'd know," she sighed again, "Could you contact Meredy?"

"She knows as much as I do, I'm afraid…"

"Hm…" both fell silent for a moment. They both knew it was inevitable.

"I guess there's no other way to find out but to just… try," Jellal said. His hand wandered to hers for support.

"Alright…" Erza's brows knitted together in concentration, "here goes," she carefully moved her hand down. She licked her lips as she focused. "I just… squeeze it?" She asked, receiving a nod out of the corner of her eye. He gave an affirmative hum.

"Take it slow," his voice was hushed, his attention fully on her actions, "and mind the tip." She hesitated. Then she followed his words, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes widened. Forgetting to move her hand, Erza soon pulled a face, panicking when everything overflowed. "Don't stop," Jellal guided her hand when she almost pulled away, "just…" he narrowed his eyes, "trail…" he helped her correct her mistake, smoothly creating a line with the piping bag she clung to so fiercely.

"Here, you take it," Erza slid her hand out of his. She took the platter beneath the cake by the rims, turning it as he did his best to make the line of frosting as straight as possible. Neither was breathing for a moment, almost a minute. They stayed in sync, though it hardly helped.

It looked horrible. The entire cake was a wreck to begin with. Half of it had burnt in the oven, another part afterwards on the stove where she had accidentally left it on the hotplate that they had wanted to use to melt chocolate. Which had burnt, too.

"Hm…" he straightened and so did she. Her back was aching from leaning over the counter for so long. "It's…" he started, not finishing. 'Interesting' was the nicest description he could come up with, though it was too polite, still.

"It doesn't look anything like the one on the picture," she offered and he nodded sadly. "Whoever makes a recipe that doesn't explain _how_ to decorate, anyway?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, a pout on her lips. He had to smile despite himself.

"How about next time," he stepped closer to her, lifting a hand to put it on her shoulder, "we buy one instead?" He faltered, nearly stumbling when she leaned back, into him. Smiling, he watched her lower lip shove out even further, eyes avoiding to look at him. And the cake.

"Not an option. We'll just have to start smaller." She declared. She never gave up, not completely. Her heart skipped a beat when he reached his arm around her waist instead, accepting her request, though careful not to touch any wounds – they had to be healed by now, but he could never be too cautious. She leaned back further, fully against him. Even though their efforts resulted in a pathetic outcome, she did not feel as crestfallen as she would have thought. It was okay to fail together; they were not rivals, they were a team.

The cake slumped together. Both pulled a face.

"Eat out?"

"Eat out."

* * *

**Once again, if there's anything you'd like to happen, let me know, because I'm making an outline to fit my ideas in.**

**Thanks for letting me know what you think! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm so happy you left them for me^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza felt her every muscle. She pulled her cart of suitcases behind her, down the streets of Magnolia. She had been on an S-Class Quest that had taken two days and nights. Travelling back and forth had consumed half a day, too, so now she saw her shadow stretching out before her on the pavement, the sun crawling down the horizon, bathing the town in heavenly scarlet hues.

A group of bandits had attempted an ambush on her while walking to the client, but they had hardly been a bother. She planned on telling the Master the next day, but he would not be too worried. The job had been worth it, though, earning her a solid income. Almost three times her current rent – perfect for new projects around the house. That, and she was positive that she would wreck something again sooner or later – a typical attribute that Fairy Tail had planted without a doubt. Their specialty.

She sighed. She was exhausted. It did not show, however, as she was even more restless to get back. To get _home._ The thought was still strange, but it gave a fuzzy feeling in her stomach and she loved it more with every passing day. Her mind wandered, knowing there was still so much to do.

She had to dismantle her furniture and somehow bring it all to the house. The same went for the armoury. All of it had to be stowed away – she also had to discover the cellar! – as well as the material for the floors and walls that still needed to be bought. She had no clue how to fix the hole in the wall, but it was almost forgotten again. Instead, she wondered whether her current apartment flooring such as the carpet in her bedroom or the tiles of the bathroom would go well in the house. And if she could reuse them at all after removing them. Was she allowed to take them, anyway?

Only two streets away now, Erza threw hopeful glances at the display window of her favourite cake shop, shoulders dropping upon noting it to be closed. She really was late. She hoped that Jellal was already back. He had gone on a mission after being contacted by Meredy but they were a splendid team; they did not take too long, usually. She could not wait to discuss her ideas with him – she wanted to get going and make everything nice and homey. First of all, though, she wanted a bed.

Leaving the cart in the small alley between theirs and the neighbour's house – where she spotted the bulkhead doors he had spoken of – Erza fished for the key to the front door. The words 'I'm home' hung on the tip of her tongue but there were no signs of anyone being there. She frowned, peeking down the hall through the open, empty kitchen door while unequipping her boots. She requipped out of her armour and into her more comfortable set of clothing, sneaking into the bedroom.

"Jellal!" Erza's eyes shot open and she hurried to the bed. The room was half-dark, crimson beams of light filtering through, making everything seem worse than it was. Jellal was laying on his back, his eyes closed, brows furrowed. He was bleeding down his shoulder and side, another pool of the dark red liquid soaking the old bandage she had caused him around his abdomen. His breathing came in fits but he seemed to be unconscious.

Erza zoomed around the bed, leaning over him, calling his name repeatedly. She inspected the wounds, getting her hands bloody, turning to the door to get supplies when a figure appeared.

"You're back; I'm glad," Meredy smiled as if nothing was wrong. She held fresh bandages and towels; her hands clean but her arms covered in dried blood. Her expression looked more as if she was offering cake, rather than saving a life.

"Meredy," Erza was panting with panic.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks," the independent mage soothed, handing Erza the bandages. She took them, stupefied, unable to comprehend the combination of him being injured along with that serene attitude of her friend. "He's fine; I just knocked him out so he wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Good thinking." Erza nodded, slowly calming down. She knew him too well to be upset about such a ruthless method and it reassured her to know that Meredy did, too.

"I was hoping you'd come – he needs some lovin'," Meredy winked and Erza blushed, cursing inwardly for averting her gaze. Meredy giggled. "Not _that_ way, though I don't think he'd mind…" she smirked, enjoying the flustered reaction she triggered. Her eyes lost their spark as she turned her attention back to the task at hand, kneeling next to the bed, starting to clean off the blood. "He really could need it, though," she said, almost sadly.

Erza frowned lightly. She crawled onto the foot of the bed, shuffling up on her knees until she sat on the opposite side of his torso. Meredy was pressing a damp towel onto the wound now, having washed most of what had been spilled off.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"We were on a mission, hunting a Dark Guild when we were forced to stop to hide from the Council,"

"The Council?" Erza repeated, confused. "But you are pardoned; you don't have to hide from them," she argued.

"Official Guilds aren't allowed to eliminate Dark Guilds," Meredy lifted the towel off the wound – a nasty gash down the shoulder, as if someone had wanted to slice his arm right off. She padded it with compresses, then lifted him slightly. Erza got the hint, reaching over to start bandaging everything into place. "We hid somewhere that was too convenient," Meredy's eyes overshadowed, "it was a trap, because suddenly _we_ were the ones being hunted,

"We defeated half of the guild easily but they had hostages. It caught us off guard and there was only so much we could do without it ending in a catastrophe."

"Are you hurt?" It only now occurred to Erza. Meredy shook her head, moving down to his abdomen. She took off the old, now speckled bandage and they repeated their procedure.

"No, he shielded me from most attacks. That's why he looks like this," she said, the sudden sorrow returning to her voice, "He was furious with himself…"

"Why?" Erza frowned. She placed the fresh gauze over numerous slash wounds that were already covered with compresses, lifting his side to wrap it around.

"He holds himself responsible for leading us into that trap and endangering me," Meredy explained. For the first time, Erza noticed how exhausted the pink-haired mage was, her features sunken, a sigh escaping her lips. The latter hinted that it was not only physical strain that burdened her. "He started muttering something about 'sins' again, calling himself names.

"It was one thing when he did that and Ultear and I rubbed it in, making it a joke to lift the tension, but now… he's so serious; more than before and always tense." She watched his face, pain still written all over it. "I think he blames himself for Ul's fate, even though we both know that that's not true. He thinks he isn't enough, but no one _asked _him to replace her," her voice began to shake, wobbling upwards, "I certainly didn't! No one can…" she sighed, deeply this time.

Erza watched her with sympathy. She tied the last bandage, then focused on her counterpart. Meredy stared at her own hands, fiddling with the hem of her shirt as a replacement action.

"I just want him to be who he is but he won't let himself…" her voice retreated to a whisper. Erza's eyes softened, but before she could answer, Meredy continued. "That's why he needs you," she smiled now, having caught herself. Erza stared in awe, feeling her face slowly heat up. "You bring that out of him like no one else. He's so relaxed and open and honest with himself when around you,"

"I don't know about relaxed…" Erza sheepishly intermitted. A dire mistake.

"Oh, you mean because you make him nervous…?" Meredy trailed her voice with teasing innocence, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Erza's cheek reddened and she looked away, making Meredy laugh. There was no objection, however, and Erza was glad that it was not being addressed.

"Anyway," Meredy rose to her feet, arching her back to stretch, "I'll be off and check whether we missed anyone; I know he's in good hands here," she winked, sauntering out of the room.

"Wait," Erza got up as well, following her into the hall, "you shouldn't go alone."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we did a decent job," Meredy waved it off. "Besides," she turned her head to give a playful look over her shoulder, "you're needed here."

"That's no reason to send you alone." Erza said sternly, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out her portable communication lacrima, searching by tapping her finger. "And if you want me to silence his conscience, you going back alone is not the best of support," she scolded, hitting a nerve. Meredy stopped in front of the entrance door. She leaned against the wall, propping up one foot against it. "I'll inform Juvia,"

"Oh!" Meredy exclaimed excitedly, smiling, "she has one, too?" She asked, digging a hand into her own pocket.

"No, but Gray does," Erza retorted, shortly making the call. "He says they're at the guild," she informed after hanging up. She was not too keen on giving away her new address to people just yet. She wanted everything to be finished before her friends would inevitably come and barge in.

"Alright," Meredy said, still smiling, "I'll just…" she lifted her still smeared hands, giving an apologetic grin. Erza nodded, hearing the water run in the bathroom a moment later.

She crept back into the bedroom. Jellal's breathing had calmed, not rattling anymore. She crawled up until she knelt next to his head. His brows were still twitching with discomfort from time to time but the glistening sweat on his neck had dried and none of the injuries appeared to have reopened.

Sighing through her nose, Erza bent down. She touched her forehead to his. It was warm, though not feverishly.

"Jellal," she said softly, nudging his nose with her own. He did not show any particular reaction. Retreating slightly, Erza ran her straddled fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face. She repeated the motion over and over, gently scraping his scalp. She hovered there for a moment, whispering his name, then lowered herself again, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

He stirred. Erza waited, watching with relief when Jellal groaned, opening his eyes slot-wide.

"Erza," he croaked. His features visibly relaxed alongside his body. A smile stretched across her lips and she combed through his hair once more to keep the strands out of his face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, but he lifted his hand, cupping her cheek. She leaned into it, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know how I got here, but I'm glad to see you," he answered instead, smiling warmly. "I'm sorry it took so long," he apologised. She shook her head, one hand over his on her jaw, giving a negating hum to reassure him.

_"Awwwww," _Meredy squealed from where she had watched in the doorframe. Erza winced. She had completely forgotten about her, so lost in seeing him after their days apart. Or in general. He was almost always consuming her full attention and she was not complaining. "See, I told you!" Meredy kept hopping up and down, trying to be quiet, though failing as she squeaked to herself.

"Meredy!" Jellal said with surprise, a bright blush tinting his face. He tried to sit up, unable to conceal a groan of pain. Erza helped him, shoving her knees and arms beneath his back for support. "Told her what?" He asked uneasily.

"Oh, nothing," his comrade shrugged, "just something among women." She winked and Erza grinned somewhat awkwardly when he looked at her for help. "Don't overdo it just yet, you two!" Meredy mocked as she turned to leave, earning blushes. The front door banged shut and silence fell. They stared at the empty spot for a moment longer.

"You could have told me she was here…" he sank back down with a pressed breath.

"Would you _not_ have said what you said then?" She asked, a little reproachfully. He noticed, finding her hand on her lap, giving an apologetic squeeze.

"I… would have waited." He confessed honestly and she was happy enough with it. She was just grateful to finally be home and together. It was now her chance to pay him back for having taken care of her and she would do nothing but her utmost best.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Also, my cousin made a cover for the story (I know you're not reading this but thanks^^)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal awoke with stiff limbs. He felt less run over than the day before, but his muscles ached from having slept in the same position for the entire night. He felt the wound down his shoulder sting, finding more and more areas of his body to be throbbing with pain as he dragged himself out of bed.

He stared at himself in the mirror, unhappily. He looked like a corpse – eyes sunken and with dark rings below. He was tired. He had not slept well but above all, he was hungry. He avoided his reflection for the rest of the day, shuffling down the hall when the smell of food lured him into the kitchen.

The heaviness of his shoulders unconsciously lifted at the sight in front of him. She was wearing an apron – and gods, did it suit her. He could not help but get hung up on that thought. Everything about this suited her. She stood in front of the stove, stirring in a pot where the savoury smell of a well-seasoned meal reached his nose. The kitchen was a mess. He scanned it quickly, not noticing anything to be broken. Yet.

"What's all this?" He asked, inwardly cursing with annoyance at his croaking morning voice.

"Jellal?" Erza turned with surprise, her hair swinging around her. Around that angel face of hers, revealing those beautiful, deep eyes and her from the heat slightly flushed cheeks. He felt himself blush a little, merely looking at her, feeling a churning urge to hug her; he had not had the chance to do that since she had not cuddled him due to his injuries and he had fallen asleep rather quickly. He swallowed, trying to regain his cool.

"Soup for breakfast?" He asked. He realised too late how it must have sounded, though he did not mean anything by it. He was just merry with having gotten to see her in an apron.

"You shouldn't be up," she launched right into scolding, tilting her chin up a little. He had never noticed more than now how she was shorter than him, her strength in battle not even making it a question to be asked. "Get back to bed," she ordered, and he felt a grin tug at the corners of his mouth. He held back the comment of how he did not have a cold but was injured, not wanting to insult her soup any further. It looked delicious. And his stomach grumbled loudly, yearning for food.

"Go on," Erza started shoving him across the floor, through the door. He hissed, unable to supress it when she touched his back. Pulling away immediately, Erza stared at him with wide eyes, stuttering an excuse and how she had not known him to be injured there.

"It's nothing serious," he soothed before she could get any more ideas. Her order was still standing, though, and she put her hands on her hips instead, giving a strict look.

"I'm fine,"

"Off to bed," she almost growled and he raised his hands in defence, his amusement not taking her fancy. "Don't make me carry you again." She threatened and he blinked in puzzlement.

"Again?" He panicked inwardly. He did not remember that – nothing really from after having had cocktails.

"You needed it," she nodded matter-of-factly.

"I did?" He pondered. "I really shouldn't let you order me drinks anymore,"

"So you said,"

"I have?"

"Bed, Jellal." She commanded – it was almost starting to become a catchphrase. He gave up, turning on the heel. He wanted to add how he would only go if she joined him, not daring in the end. He sauntered into the bedroom, his exhaustion telling him to flop down but he lowered himself carefully instead. He would never hear the end of it from Erza if his wounds reopened due to him falling into bed.

His arm hurt a lot, even without having to be moved, the rest of his injuries luckily being less painful. He sighed to himself. Listening to the stirring noises from the kitchen – making sure they continued – he reached over to the nightstand, fetching his notepad and pen.

He harked again, then proudly ticked off the last point on the list. He ripped the sheet off, starting to copy the house-related things onto the next page. He did not want her to see the previous list. He added more points, involving the wall he had to fix, the floors and walls he had to decide on and buy and the sorting of everything they had bought. He wondered whether he should put her moving in on it.

Jellal sat up straight when he heard her steps coming down the hall. He felt like a child, caught playing instead of sleeping. Calming himself, he put the notepad aside, then felt his courage fleeing, shoving it back into the drawer. The door handle lowered when he noticed the previous list to still be lying on the bed. He hectically crumpled it up, stuffing it beneath the mattress in his rush.

Erza lifted her elbow off the handle, having pushed the door open with her back. She was carrying a tray and still wearing her apron. He was glad he had never seen her in one before – he could not take his eyes off her. Also, he was glad he now got to see her in it, a positive side of his injuries. She gave him a frown and he realised he must have grinned with obviously fake innocence.

"Here," she said, setting the tray down on the nightstand. The smell of food made his stomach pipe up again. She smiled at that. He watched her pour some of the wonderfully looking meal into a bowl, handing it to him. He could not start to express how happy it all made him.

"Thank you," Jellal spooned the largest amount possible into his mouth, welcoming the flavour to warmly spread on his tongue. He froze. Then almost choked. It was _awful._

"It's my specialty," Erza said, closing her eyes and nodding proudly to herself. The few of his surviving taste buds screamed at him to use the chance and spit everything back out. How in the world had she acquired _this much_ salt? If it was salt… he prayed it was salt.

Jellal forced himself to swallow but it came back up. Trying again, he shivered as the lumpy liquid scratched down his throat, threatening to shoot right back would he not be focused on getting it over with somehow.

"I made it on Tenrou Island after the first round of the S-Class trial," she explained, completely blind to his horror. He still shuttered, his face losing its colour.

"What did they say?" He asked. He croaked. He could not help it. Had there been casualties during those trials? He tried to remember, being sure that if it was the case, it had been thanks to her 'specialty'. His stomach rumbled, and he mentally kicked himself for thinking how his gastric acid was no match for the soup.

"Unfortunately, we didn't get a chance to try; I had to look for our missing members,"

"Unfortunately…" he repeated.

"Well," Erza rose from the bed, giving a sigh, "I have to go and consult with Master about something," she said vaguely but he was too busy with pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth as not to touch anything that had remained around his teeth. "I'll be back before dinner so I can make you something,"

"That's really not necessary!" He blurted out, noticing too late to be sounding desperate. She tilted her head questioningly, still completely oblivious. "It's my turn; you've done enough for today," he supplied, swallowing. It nearly made him gag.

"No," Erza shook her head, "_you're_ the one who should rest; I'll be glad to work my magic again," she smiled complacently. He fought hard not to pull a face. _Had _she used magic? Was he really going to die from _soup? _His guts definitely voted in favour of the latter.

"I just… want to feel useful, too," he said, more quietly. Her gaze softened and he hated himself for cheering at his victory. Then she prepared for protests, so he continued, taking great pains over a collected tone of voice. "Let's at least order something so you won't have to work so much," _and won't cook again._

Sighing to herself, she finally nodded and he exhaled strongly through his nose in relief.

"That really stresses you," she said, and he felt another hefty pang of guilt, humming positive anyway. Erza leaned down, gently pushing him into the pillow. He let her, not having the strength to fight back anyway – it felt as if the soup was eating away at his insides already. She placed a kiss on his forehead and he melted into it, forgetting his dreads for a second.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she said, giving a strict look that told him he should better stay where he was. The front door closed and he deflated with a sigh. How was he supposed to be honest with her when she managed to cook something _so horrible_ it was as deadly as her.

He waited a minute longer, then got up. He could not bring himself to throw it away. And lie about having eaten it all – she might make new soup then. Guiltily, Jellal hid the pot behind a wall of food and ingredients in the fridge, hoping dearly for it to be forgotten before long. He was _really_ hungry now.

* * *

Jellal groaned upon removing his bandages. He still refused to throw a glance into the mirror, looking down himself instead, inspecting the gashes across his abdomen. They would not scar too much, he thought, brushing lightly over the crusts.

He hissed upon reaching out for the shower head. Blood ran down his arm, the wound having popped like a balloon. Grimacing, he ignored the pain, deciding to use his other hand. The water burnt even while being lukewarm, as if stabbing his back where more crusts speckled across his skin.

Erza was late and he hoped it was because she was getting them food. He had munched down a pound of rice, then thrown it up alongside the nightmare of a soup that had just waited to tauntingly reappear. His day had been spent by reading status updates on the mission by Meredy and brushing his teeth – and mouth – for who knew how long.

"Jellal," he winced when the door opened, turning his head to stare into wide eyes over his shoulder. Erza's face lit up with blush and she spun around to face the wall. He blinked, finally breathing again. What had she expected to encounter when hearing the shower run?!

"You shouldn't – your wounds," she nagged, immediately back in her scolding mood. Why was she not leaving anyway?

"It's fine, I just-"

"Put on a towel." She said. He hesitated, then turned the water off, following her orders. He wrapped a towel around his hips, securing it tightly. She waited a moment longer, then turned. She was still flustered, though irritation poked through, making him shrink slightly. "Sit." He did as he was told, remaining in the bathtub, seating himself on the rim, back turned to her.

Erza gave a sharp sigh. The chair's legs raped across the floor, stopping behind him. He stiffened when she started to gently pat over the wounds on his back with a damp towel. Silence engulfed them, seemingly thicker than the with steam misty air. She washed his back without a word leaving her lips, always prudent not to hurt him.

"It's really not that bad," he attempted in a quiet voice but she did not react. Since she was this careful, he could not tell from her movements how she was feeling. He assumed her to be angry, seeing her tightly frowning brows and lips pressed together in front of his inner eye. "My arm hurts though," he admitted, adding how the other wounds were just slightly stinging by now.

Her head hit his back, gently. Jellal held his breath, waiting. He could feel her warm exhale, hair tickling his skin as it fell onto his sides. Arms snaked around him, tenderly enclosing him without inflicting any pain of his injuries. Blood trailed down them, dripping.

"Thank you…" Erza whispered, "for telling me." He breathed again, a small smile plastering itself on his lips. He was glad to be this honest with her. And he was glad that she let him know that she was, too.

He would not be caught dead telling her about the soup, though.

* * *

She slept by herself. On her side, Erza curled around the blanket, clutching it to herself, her flank rising and falling steadily. He watched her. Longingly.

He was exhausted. He had not slept well the last night and even after the noodles she had brought, he was still starving. And yet, he could not sleep. He felt pain, however it was stronger on the inside than it bothered physically.

He wanted to hug her. He really, _really_ wanted to hug her. He had not in days. He was on deprivation and he hated what it did to him. That hint of a hug of her had fired him up so much, he was willing to not only risk reopening his wound but rip the entire damn arm off if only he could wrap at least one limb around her. And hold her. For all of that miserably missing talent in cooking, he loved her to bits for trying so hard. For being stern with him, just because it would help him heal.

She would never allow it. Not for the first time, Jellal thought that this was his punishment – being allowed in only to sleep apart. With her perfectly within reach but untouchable.

He watched her for hours until exhaustion clung to his bones and he fell asleep. He awoke with the same muscle ache as the morning before. And alone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for your reviews! I hope I fulfilled the request appropriately!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His steps were slow and sluggish. They splashed on the wet pavement, every cobble slick with rain. It had started suddenly; pouring down from one second to the other. The cape had been of use for about ten seconds, now soaked, water seeping in through the fabric, making it heavy and his clothes and hair stick to his skin.

The package in his hands was kept dry, however, as he bent over it as if shielding a child. It had been the last of his money, he had noticed after paying for the single piece of strawberry cake. He felt as if he would starve but he refused to eat it. It was for her, after all.

For what seemed like ages, Jellal had wandered through the now empty streets of Magnolia. Hardly anyone was out and about, not voluntarily getting drenched. Neither was he. He had stood in front of the door for an hour, waiting for her to return – he did not have his key on him. He did not remember to have taken it out of his pocket and leaving it in the house, but then again, he did not remember much after having been knocked out. Nothing, actually.

Through the thickness of the clouds, Jellal thought to have caught glimpses of stars. They reminded him of the way her eyes had sparkled at the festival. It had been the first and undoubtedly wonderful gift he had managed to surprise her with – until his drunkenness swooped in to kill the mood. With wandering eyes, he had now searched his surroundings for new ideas during his forcefully lengthened walk. Something to do; something she would like just as much – maybe more.

He had not dared to look for her at the guild – he was afraid he would unable to contain himself and just hug her tightly in front of everyone. That, and he knew she would beat the living daylights out of him the second she saw him out of bed. The guild hall was another thing he feared. They might _ask _and he would have to _answer._ It gave his empty stomach a fuzzy feeling. She would probably be the one to tell them, not him – about how they were a couple and lived together and maybe even that they kissed. Had kissed.

And was that all that bad? Not the way things were, that was definitely good; a dream come true. Then so what if others knew? He could never tell how people really felt about him, how would letting them know the truth change that? _He _was not the one who had to endure the teasing in the guild.

He stopped in his tracks. Looking ahead, he met a pair of huge eyes. She stared with surprise, relief. He was about to give a reassuring smile, to call her name or hold up the cake, when her expression changed. Her eyes glinted with anger.

Erza stalked over to him. Without saying a word – or allowing him to utter any – she grabbed his wrist. She pulled him along through the dark streets, striding with big, heavy steps, reflecting just how mad she was at him. He swallowed, following, though he was not given the choice to refuse in the first place. Her nails dug into his wrist.

She threw the front door of the house open, slamming it shut behind them.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She hollered, spinning around to face him.

"I'm sorry," he tried in a submissive voice, "I couldn't find the key and…" she was not listening anyway. Erza's eyes sprayed sparks, burning into him, crashing against him like a tidal wave. It nearly knocked him over.

She snapped his cape open, working around his hands which held the package. She then opened his overcoat, almost ripping it off while he tried again to explain himself – about the cake and his missing key and how he speculated for it to be in the house somewhere.

She punished him with her silence and it stung more than any words she could have slapped into his face.

She grasped him by his shirt, pulling him along into the bathroom.

"Sit." She ordered. He sat. Erza took the box from him, bringing it into the kitchen. Her steps echoed from the bleak walls like they never had. He did not dare to move, not even to get the wet strands of hair out of his face.

She returned after another minute, still visibly fuming. She tossed his sleepwear at him, rummaging through the cupboard for a towel. His stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Her voice was tight, fighting not to tremble with fury. He shook his head, not daring to glance up.

"It's digesting…" he lied. He felt the guilt more strongly than his hunger at that but he could not make her do something for him now – he did not deserve it. Quietly, Jellal began to unbutton his shirt while he endured her nearly violent rubbing to dry his hair.

She left him then, disappearing through the door and he thought she would never come back again.

With a sigh under his breath – his chest feeling emptier than his stomach, though at the same time as heavy as the house itself – Jellal went to bed. She was not there. Part of him believed her to truly never return and it was starting to win.

His heart gave a painful skip when the door opened and closed after some time. The mattress creaked as she laid down but he did not feel it sink. She was that far away, back turned, mind set on sleeping alone. He did not blame her.

He cursed inwardly. He murdered himself inwardly. Would she not have been there, he would have probably hurt himself for real. His eyes itched but he refused to let tears form. They did so, anyway, rolling down his temples. He had hurt her. Everything he had ever done was hurting her, he thought, admitting to somehow be hoping for her to just end it and leave him to suffer. Find someone – anyone – else, someone better than him, someone who did her good and not break her heart.

* * *

He had not slept. Sometimes, he would wake up, not having noticed to have dozed off, his face sticky with fresh tears. With fresh self-loathing. Now it was all dry and wrinkly and raw. He was still on his back, obediently minding his wounds, his muscles and injuries aching and his heart still bleeding out.

Jellal knew she was not asleep, now, either. She had had a rough night, too, however she had not come to cuddle when tossing and turning, probably having woken up and reminded herself that she was angry. And had every right to be.

Erza sat up, still turned away.

He watched her sadly where she knelt on the bed. She was indecisive, probably contemplating whether to finally leave for good.

"Are you okay?" He dared to ask. It was over now, anyway; a wrong word or two would not make a difference.

"I couldn't sleep..." she sighed. Her voice was as sore as his, speaking of the same night of silent tears as his.

"I know,"

"How come you always notice and I don't ever wake up when you do?" She sounded desperate. As if trying to have a conversation felt abominable. As if she had done so for years and only now let her facade crumble. And perhaps she had, he thought.

"You did wake up because of me once," he said, less carefully than before.

"That wasn't you, that was my bladder," her voice was sharp in a way that he could not decipher.

"You have such extraordinary ways of charming men, Miss Scarlet," he said. She is not taking it. He did not know what he was hoping for. He had not planned to turn the situation around – he knew he could not. She was in charge. She always had been. Whenever something changed because of him, it was because she let it. She could have called him out on the beach for lying, but she had not. Whatever she would decide, it was going to be final.

And at that moment, it looked as if it was the end of the line.

Erza sighed. Finally, she turned to look at him. She looked sad, a little helpless but mostly tired. Her eyes roamed him shortly, hardly keeping eye contact.

"Are you insomniac?" He looked away from her, rather staring at the ceiling. She should not care about him. She should have left it at searching him and not finding what she was looking for. What she had hoped for and searched for almost her entire life – which was not him. When would she realise and stop torturing herself?

He hesitated. He was not sure whether he was allowed to answer at all.

"Not when you're there,"

"That's a lie." She cut in. Her voice was plain, hiding hurt. "You're always awake when I wake up, be it morning or the middle of the night,"

"I do sleep better when with you," he confessed, giving it his best shot to sound honest. It _was _true; he _did _sleep better when she was there, but it depended on her entirely. On which terms they were on.

She sighed again, exasperated.

"Are thoughts keeping you awake?" She was staring ahead now, out the slot between the curtains. A narrow streak of light blinded her eye, illuminating her slightly. He had no idea what her aim was. What he could say to answer correctly. Why she was talking to him at all.

"I don't know," that was another lie. Of course he knew. It were thoughts and… feelings. Keeping him awake almost more than his churning mind. Everything he locked away, bottled up and built a wall around during the day had to go somewhere. It crept through the shadows of the night, gnawing on his insides, winding into his head.

"I guess so…" he confirmed after a pause. He felt her eyes on him. Her stare. Willing him to… to what? Tell the truth? Stop with… doing whatever he did? Erase all of those feelings of hatred and accept himself? Make her find a way to forgive him for being the disastrous person he was…?

Jellal could not lift his gaze. His heart was weeping but if she would not put an end to this, then he had to. She had to stop trying to fix him – there was nothing to be done. He was a hopeless case and he could not understand why she would not just see that. She deserved so much better.

The weight on the mattress shifted when she moved. He turned his head to see, breath getting stuck in his throat when she was suddenly there, having crawled over until her hands were on either side of his face, drilling into the sheets. Her hair fell around their faces.

"I want this. I really do." Erza sobbed. His eyes grew wide while hers squinted close. Her arms trembled. "Don't you?" He stared at her, his heart pounding against his ribcage. His voice was not more than a whisper.

"… more than you can imagine,"

"Then help me." She almost yelled at him, voice shooting upwards, breaking. He felt his eyes itch again, water pooling behind them. Hot tears burnt on his dry skin, streaming down his cheeks but they were not his. She was crying. And then he was crying.

She could pull on his heartstrings like a puppet master. His breath hitched and he panted, sobs hiccupping thickly up his throat.

"I'll do anything you sa-"

"No!" She exclaimed, tears pelting down onto his face. She opened her eyes and they trembled as much as she did. He could see it in them: they could not go on like this. And how she did not say it, because if she did, both knew that he would plunge himself down an endless hole of self-loathing. Or an actual endless hole. "For once in your life will you listen to me!" She was screeching now.

She had taken his shoulders, ramming her knees into the bed, shaking him; shaking him heftily, too angry to bother with his injuries.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you all so much for the reviews; guests and users alike! I love reading them!**

* * *

"I don't want you to," she sobbed, "to do what _I _tell you to; I don't want a marionette that follows my every command, Jellal, I want _you!" _Her voice was a high-pitched mess. Her face was flushed with anger and tears that still spilled from her reddened eyes, her fingers clawing into his shoulders. "Just…" she stopped shaking him, arms losing their strength, chest heaving.

She let go of him when he was lowered back into the pillows. Sitting back on her heels, Erza sobbed, wiping her face with her wrist. She kept her head down, veiling herself in her hair. He could only catch a glimpse of her quivering lips, his own bleeding as he bit them hard.

"I can't stand to see you like this…" she forced her voice to scratch up her throat, "I don't want you to do all that to yourself," Erza took a shaky inhale, bringing a hand to her eyes to rub them. "I know you're trying and I know you're on the right path but I cannot _wait_ for you to go and discover what a good person you are, I… I can't let you leave again…" she was pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"I'm being selfish, but I just can't…" she cried again. Jellal heaved himself up. His heart felt sore, as if having been dragged across stone, beaten repeatedly and his heart stabbed, then sliced open. He felt like the monster he had always deemed himself to be.

"You're not," he hesitated, his hands shaking as he neared her, "I'm just a-"

"Don't!" She snarled. Hair and tears flew when she whipped her head up to glare at him. The hint of sunlight through the curtains made her eyes sparkle, glistening with water that would not stop coming. The same applied to him. He pushed forward, though, despite his fear of rejection that he knew would shatter them both.

Tentatively, Jellal enclosed her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry." He said, but instead of the expected protests, she fell into him. Erza gripped his shirt, pressing her face against his chest, screaming into the fabric. He swallowed, tightening his arms. She let him so he continued, lifting her off her heels as he squeezed her shaking form to him.

"I'll try." He managed, finding his voice back. "But I _will_ do as you say, because I need your guidance," he honestly said, feeling her tear at his shirt. "I want this- I want you, too," he dug his fingers into her back, "I'm sorry I," his breath hiccupped, "ruin everything."

Erza shook her head against him. She pushed into his arms, lifting her head, eyes wobbly but determined.

"You have to remember that it's not just me, Jellal; there are always two in a relationship," she said and he opened his mouth to answer, not given the chance. She sucked him dry, fiercely clashing her lips into his. He could not breathe, almost certain that a vessel had popped in his brain. He pulled away, inhaling once, diving back in before she could even start to understand that their kiss had been interrupted.

They could not stop. Grabbing each other's faces, tugging where there was no space to begin with, burning when ashes were all that was left.

They could not breathe. Wheezing, they finally broke apart after what had felt like an entire minute. And perhaps was. Neither let go. They panted into the silence around them, time seeming to only run inside that very room. The outside world forgotten.

"Will you…" Jellal caught his breath, being the first to look up. She lifted her gaze to meet his. "Will you give me another chance?" He asked, the part that had hoped for her to break up dying. She hugged him and he mirrored her action. Her breath came warmly down his neck as she pressed herself into him.

"I've waited my whole life to hear you say those words…"

* * *

They had stayed in their embrace for over an hour. He had started to cry again at some point, setting her off immediately, too. They were sore. Physically and mentally exhausted.

Erza found herself on his chest, his arms still around her, though lose enough to give the impression of him being asleep. She dearly hoped he was. Judging from the light from outside, she assumed to have drifted off, too, napping the morning away, making up for those brutally restless hours of the night before.

She decided not to leave him until he was better. At least make him promise somehow to not leave the house again while in his current state.

He could fight while being injured – no question – but he was reckless and uncaring with himself; he would overdo it should the situation of a battle arise. Of course, he had had to prove her concern right by stepping into the rain until the chances of a cold were easily eighty percent, probably more. Why could he not just stay and sleep – he had years of sleep to catch up to from what she gathered, it should be a piece of cake.

All the more reason to stay – he had said to be sleeping better with her around. Maybe she had to sneak him alcohol again as it seemed to be the only thing to keep him in bed…

Erza held her breath. He was still sleeping, but something felt off. Something was… warm and… wet. She gasped, lifting herself off him, noticing the puddle of blood she had laid on – and most likely caused.

"Jellal," she urged, hating to be waking him up. He stirred, his sleep lighter than air. She crawled backwards, nudging him, raising his shirt to see the bandage around his abdomen soaked. Just like her own. "Jellal," she said again, ready to get him to the bathroom would he not do it quickly enough himself.

He opened his eyes, furrowing his brow. He started to ask what the matter was but she was faster.

"You're bleeding," she pulled on his uninjured arm. He groaned, sitting up slowly. Too slowly for her taste. She shoved her hands beneath his back, rolling him to the edge of the bed, nearly throwing him out.

He was more than tired, so she fixed him up herself. He did not resist to anything, letting the world happen around him, eyes falling close from time to time. She watched him with pity. She really was being selfish, she thought while wrapping new gauze around him. She was always too pushy, too needy and too demanding. It was the last thing he could use for his self-esteem but she could not bring herself to let him go.

* * *

They were almost mute for the entire morning until midday. She ate her strawberry cake for breakfast, frowning to herself when he finished half a kilo of oatmeal. She would have to bring up honesty again, deciding to leave it for now. He was not even sincere with himself; how would she ever to get him to tell _her_ the truth? What spell did he need to be… fixed? Fine, to begin with.

"Juvia said the mission was a success," Erza spoke softly. They were lying on the bed again, both facing the ceiling. He gave a hum.

"Meredy reported that, too." He informed. They fell silent again. She felt herself torn. She wanted to scoot over, to hug him or hold hands or at least touch shoulders. She restrained herself, not wanting to overchallenge him – not aware how she hurt him with it.

The street had never been this audible. Usually, there would be talking or running water or shuffling sheets to hear. At least breathing. It seemed as if they froze up, neither daring to make another mistake.

She was the first to fill the quiet, again.

"Do you… miss Ultear?" She asked carefully. She wanted to hear him speak the truth – any truth. And she wanted to hear him speak.

Jellal sighed through his nose.

"I do, especially on missions," he confessed. She turned onto her side, shuffling a pillow beneath her head, watching him. He kept his gaze upwards. To her positive surprise, he went on by himself. "She had a way of… keeping a cool head, no matter the situation. She could make everyone feel like a joke, even if she was at a disadvantage, she would never let anyone know. It was… reassuring," he mumbled but she heard. "It was convincing enough to give us courage."

"I can hardly imagine her coming out at the short end,"

"True…" he gave a single amused huff, the corners of his mouth dropping again. "I mostly miss her on Meredy's behalf; I never knew their story but they had such a strong bond." He sighed. "And I know she misses her a lot,"

"She told me so, too," Erza admitted, tone ringing with affection. "She also said how she doesn't want you to replace her; she just wants you to be you and-"

"Why do people keep saying that?" He almost growled, his eyes sharp but his voice thinning. Her eyes clouded with pity.

"Because we like you the way you are, Jellal,"

"Why?" He clenched his fist above his ribs. Noticing his actions, he loosened it again. "I don't even like myself," his breath was shuddering, as if wanting to take the words back mid-sentence. He was always like this, she thought. Willing, almost desperate to tell her things – which she loved –, however backing down and resorting to lying as soon as the topic changed to him.

She realised how she was analysing him like she would with battle opponents. And she had to win this fight at all costs.

"You're the only one," she hardly finished when he cut in sharply.

"I can give you a dozen detailed lists of people who take against me,"

"Well, they don't matter,"

"Why?" He was starting to snap, patience running out. She contemplated to stop, seeing as it was such a delicate subject to him. And she would not be able to stand another night such as the last one. "Why do only the ones count who seem to be fine with me?" _Seem… not even believing _that_, are you?_

"Because those others don't know you," Erza interrupted his sigh, not missing a beat when he had run dry on protests for just a second. "Take Kagura – she wanted to kill you but now that's all history because she got to know you,"

"No, because she got to know _you,"_ he bit down on his lip, a hapless frown crowning his forehead. "Because you convinced her and she believes you more than she trusts me,"

"She trusts you because I do."

"Exactly." He closed his eyes. "How is that being myself," he did not even ask, seemingly not wanting an answer. He was tired – tired of discussing something so utterly unquestionable to him.

"How it is not?" She gave him a stern look, then chose a gentler tone, "Even with everything that's happened, she believes you to be good and without knowing you well. You're _that_ convincing,"

"_You_ are, not me,"

"And you prove them right." Erza glared at him. He did not open his eyes. What was it that she had to do to get him to accept himself? To stop interpreting hatred and just see things the way they were. She knew she was right; if he did not take _her_ word, who was left? She refused to admit defeat – she wanted to try again and again while at the same time she was dying to just stop. For it to end.

"I'm sorry," Jellal pulled her out of her thoughts, "I'm causing you so much trouble,"

"No, I'm impatient with you," she shook her head into the pillow she was still clutching. She wanted it to be his arm instead.

"You're not – you've been waiting for so long-"

"And you waited for over seven years," she felt her heart sting. And race. Why was everything they did together stressful; why could they not even talk without it giving a stomach ache?

"You say that as if I had not lost hope back then…" she heard herself gasp at that, eyes widening. Slowly, she scooted closer to him. He was not moving, but at least that meant that he would not back away. He almost always just let her advance, waiting, not returning anything, however obviously she showed her wishes. For now, it was the best she could get.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," he said it so sadly, she did not hesitate to wrap her arms around his uninjured one. Resting her face against his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

"We're a mess, aren't we?" Her voice was small. His exhale spoke of agreement. "But I'm glad we're at least something…"


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! I hope you're all having a good weekend.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews; I will stop torturing you now. Almost. Very almost. Nearly there.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She had gone out in the afternoon, bringing him the books he had been asking for. Books about how to do things around the house – perfect to keep him where he was. He obediently sat on the bed, reading them. Her eyes on him.

Erza could not imagine what would have happened should they have continued to fight. (Had they stopped?) It had not been a _real _fight, she tried to convince herself. They had just been… arguing with different opinions. Frowning to herself, she had to admit that that was the exact definition of a fight. But couples quarrelled from time to time, right? Perhaps, she told herself, they were doing everything just right. They could be normal; they could learn to be.

She had stared at nothing in particular, hogging the blanket, vision blurring around the image of his face. He kept reading. She pouted. Wordlessly, Erza crawled forward until she could replace the pillow beneath her head with his stomach. He winced and she realised it could have been due to her hurting his wounds.

"Sorry…" she stuttered, pulling away again, face flushing. She turned around to hide it. Curling up even more, she stuffed herself into the blanket she was clutching. When had they lost their closeness? _Why _had they lost their closeness? It was the best thing she had gained apart from the security of him being there in the first place. Of him finally being hers.

She froze when a tentative hand touched her side. She swallowed, waiting, hoping he would take it as permission. She waited for what seemed like forever. Then his hand moved. Gingerly, light enough to be ticklish instead of gentle, Jellal traced his palm down her back. When it lifted, she assumed for a moment that that would be it, but it returned after some hesitation, repeating the action, stroking her back.

Erza gave a long sigh. She relaxed, her muscles sinking into the mattress. Only weeks ago, she would have given everything to be where she was now. Close to him, receiving the long-awaited affection, and with an excuse to stay in bed all day. With him.

But she was restless now. And he was still broken. She had seen it in his eyes – the doubt, the self-hatred, the hectic flashing of his eyes along the pages when realising her to notice his spacing out. There had to be _something_ she could do to help him. To help him more quickly than waiting for another few years until the meaning of 'amnesty' sank in.

Erza turned around, scooting up to sit next to him. His hand retracted, making her stomach drop, discouraged. She shook it off.

"Are you finding anything useful?" She asked, taking her ankles to pull them closer. Her knees touched his side but he did not show any sign of reaction. He was not even blinking.

"A few things," he confirmed vaguely.

"I want to help," she said, nudging her knees against his thighs again. He budged this time, lifting them slightly, giving her room to advance. She knew he was unsure about her helping in the house, but she was not aiming for that – she would probably destroy more than she could fix.

Erza leaned in, pecking his cheek. He blushed, still transfixed on his book.

"Anything," she tried again. She had to keep trying. He retracted his lips, swallowing before he spoke.

"Then maybe …" he looked upwards, as far from her as he could, "that… again…" his fingers were going white from gripping too hard. She blinked in puzzlement, tilting her head at him, not understanding. She glanced from the pages of small writing up to his face, exhaling shortly when the penny dropped.

_Yes!_ She cheered inwardly, her heart swelling happily.

"Gladly," she smiled, pecking his cheek again. "Anything at all…" she kissed it again, then the corner of his mouth. She trailed along his jaw, a shiver shaking her when he failed to suppress a small moan. She glowed with joy. Leaning on him, Erza let her lips travel down his neck, finding a soft spot on his jugular. His hands twitched. The book fell into his lap.

He took her by her shoulders and she rose to meet his eyes – half-closed and insecure. She would wipe that out of them. She kissed his lips, moving her mouth, being met with a response that lured a moan out from deep within her throat. She pulled away when their tongues had started dancing, panting.

"I…" she breathed against this face. She was trembling above him, not daring to drop her weight onto his injuries. But she wanted to. She knew she would not be able to stop should they continue. And she wanted that, too. She felt that she would literally do _anything, _if only it gave him back the confidence that had carried them on wings for the past weeks.

"I have to go out… I'll hurry," she promised, reluctantly sitting back up. He nodded, watching her leave, giving her lingering fears with his silence. Would he understand that behaviour in the wrong way? She could not go back, though. She had just found a solution for their problem and even though it was a risk, she hoped it would be worth it.

That she would finally dare…

* * *

Jellal read the same sentence for perhaps the tenth time. He could not focus.

She had _not _broken up. She had not given up on him and she had not stayed mad at him. He should have been happy. She had even kissed him – his stomach lurched fuzzily, even now. She had…

She was sending him so many messages, mixed and confusing; a new one before he had been able to decode the last, one angry, one forgiving, then switching back, ignoring him, talking to him, kissing him. He wanted to do everything just right, but he did not know what he was allowed – and what would doom him if he did _not_ do it.

And then she left.

That had sent perhaps the worst message of them all and the most unclear – if he gave it the benefit of the doubt.

He glared at his book. Why was there no guide to being in a relationship? A 'how to handle Titania'.

He would like one of those on himself, as well.

Sighing deeply, Jellal let the book sink, then himself, sliding onto his back. It was a failed experiment – they were. He would have left, he thought. He _should _have. Just set everything back to zero, for real this time, giving her back her freedom and sanity. He could have left her the house, disappeared into a life of running and hiding and surviving on scraps. He was used to it. She had enough people to comfort her and help her forget.

And then she had kissed him. And it had thrown everything right back out the window.

Whatever dark deep he plummeted himself down, she fished him right back up. Forcing him into another corner – forcing her own belief onto him. Not for the first time, Jellal pondered what might have happened should he have let her kiss him back then on that infamous night on the beach. Because ever since she had crossed that line, every decision was hers.

When she wanted him to do something, he did. When she was angry and ignored him, he let himself be ignored. When she put her back against him to demand attention, he obliged. When she kissed him, they kissed.

There was no question – her decision was his. It would be the outcome and it was always final. And he was fine with that. He had brought her enough sorrow; he would do whatever she wanted.

And then she went and told him not to.

Then_ how_?

He was lost without her guidance, but at the same time, it posed such enigmas before him, it racked his brain. He probably _was_ insomniac by now.

His eyes opened when the front door did. He listened closely, frowning when there were more steps than those of a single pair of feet.

"It's… very light," a high, female voice said. He recognised it.

"It's not done yet," Erza explained. The door of the bedroom opened and he sat up, being met with two pairs of brown eyes.

"Jellal," Wendy bowed her head. She had been prepared for what to expect. He returned the greeting. He knew where this was going. "Erza asked me to heal you," she said and he nodded, getting out of bed to properly welcome her.

"Good thing one of us was informed," he said, throwing a glance over her head to the person in question. Erza blinked at the window, innocently clasping her hands behind her back. Wendy giggled.

"Could I see them?" She asked politely. He gave a hum of agreement. As he sat back down – patting the bed to invite their guest to follow suit – he unbuttoned his shirt. Erza left the room, wandering down the hall to the kitchen. He focused on freeing his torso of bandages, revealing the crusts across his abdomen, his back and down his shoulder. It felt good to give them some air.

Wendy gave examining glances, then stretched out her hands which started to glow.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged all the way here," he said while she magicked the first gash closed. It was incredible to watch his skin mend itself at such a rate, as if moulding around the wound, replacing the raw, reddened scars.

"It's no trouble," she said with a smile in her voice. She was completely relaxed and he felt it affect him, too. His shoulders sank and he allowed a sigh as his flesh recovered nearly effortlessly. "I'm always glad to be of help, especially when I can give and not only take," she looked up at him, smiling.

He hid a frown. Had Erza told her to say that?

"I was really scared when Acnologia attacked us in the ship – and when you went out there," she kept on rambling, moving her hands up to seal off the wound on his shoulder. "I don't think I've ever thanked you properly for saving us; I can't imagine what would have happened if you wouldn't have been there."

"Anyone could have done that," he glanced away, out the window. The sun was shining outside, almost as bright as the young Dragon Slayer herself. She shook her head.

"I don't think anyone from Blue Pegasus could have – not even Ichiya,"

"You could have," he dared to meet her eyes, giving a warm smile. Somehow, it felt easy to talk to her. Light. And maybe it was just another effect of her magic, but he was unbothered for a moment.

"I was kinda out of commission there," she grinned sheepishly and he remembered her motion sickness. Erza returned with a cup of tea, quietly seating herself at the end of the bed. Wendy hopped over to be able to treat his back, soon finished. She received her beverage, crossing her legs on the bed. He thanked her, inspecting his mended skin in awe before fetching back his shirt.

"I think I'll have to go to the shops for dinner; the only things we could make are omelettes," Erza informed.

"Oh, do you have flour?" Wendy asked. She was still smiling, not a hint of reproach or suspicion or awkwardness about being in their bedroom to be seen. Their house, to begin with. _That _message was loud and clear and he started to believe it. There was nothing awkward about living together. It was… it was nice. More than, if he was being honest.

"I think so," Erza tapped her chin with one finger.

"We could make pancakes! Oh, I mean, you, hehe," Wendy grinned, earning herself a smile. "I don't think I've really cooked since I left Caitshelter," she continued, so at ease that it even calmed the still edgy couple down.

"Can you still make them?" Jellal asked, turning to her.

"I don't think I could forget," Wendy smiled above her cup, "I can show you, if you like," she offered. He exchanged a glance with Erza for the split of a second. He could not read hers exactly, but he was positive that she was sick of his plain rice. And he was definitely in for everything that did not involve her cooking.

They almost overran the young Dragon Slayer with consent and she laughed at that.

* * *

"Thank you for getting me home," Wendy said as they walked along the channel. It was already getting dark, the setting sun throwing long shadows across the cobblestone.

"Thank _you_ for healing Jellal," Erza returned, smiling.

They had watched with big eyes as the Sky Maiden had flipped pancakes without even using a spatula. It had not shown how she had not practised during the last few years – she could flick her wrist to send the food flying, catching it without breaking a sweat. Everything had been fluffy and golden brown and magicked smiled onto all of their faces.

They had felt whole for the first time in days.

"I heard you were attacked on your last mission," Wendy glanced up, concerned, "do you think it was because of that poster?"

"I wouldn't know," Erza's gaze went up to the sky, the pale moon already having risen, "but they were hardly a problem. That reminds me," she met her guild mate's eyes, "are you still staying over with the others? Fairy Hills is safe, but it would be better if you didn't go alone on missions – I'd feel better," she gave a warm, almost motherly smile and Wendy returned it.

"I leave my door open at night for the others to hear – we all do," she said, easing her friend's mind. "You know, Erza, I was worried about you before, but now that I know you're not alone, it's fine." She giggled at Erza's blush. The Queen of the Fairies only gave a vaguely agreeing hum in response.

They parted ways at the foot of the barrow of Fairy Hills. Erza did not want to cross roads with Charle; she was relieved that the overprotective Exceed had not come along. Most importantly now, she wanted to get home.

On second thought, she turned one more time, sneaking into her apartment to take something back with her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I especially love certain aspects/sentences being pointed out, so thank you so much (and fangirling; there's always room for fangirling)!**

**Hope you enjoy... (insert smirk here)**

* * *

It had not stayed with 'something'. It was more of a 'some things', though even that was an understatement.

Erza had brought her luggage cart to transport everything back to the house. It was still a habit, but she wanted to start thinking of it as _their _house. Because it was.

The hallway was warm of shower steam. It did not smell as sweetly as her own shampoo but then again, he could literally use anything or nothing and she still had the urge to shove her nose down his nape. She was glad that she did not have to get mad at him for being careless, now that he was healed – she did not want to be angry.

Since it was not exactly easy to see over all that she was clutching in her arms, Erza somewhat tripped into the bedroom. She huffed, dropping all of her endless sheets and duvets and pillows onto the bed. It was a mountain now. She smiled smugly at it.

"I see one blanket wasn't enough to hoard at night," Jellal surprised her from behind, his voice muffled due to the toothbrush he had pushed into one cheek.

"I thought maybe you'd like one, too," she joined his game. Her heart melted with the playful eyeroll he gave. She nudged his arm, watching him leave for the bathroom.

"How generous," he threw over his shoulder, perhaps hoping she would not hear anymore. She smiled though. It was going well – at least so much better than before. They could do this. Just being a normal couple in a normal relationship.

Erza wandered into the kitchen, noting everything to be cleaned and tidy. The dishes and the pan were stacked in the sink and she spotted a piece of paper next to the used towel. The last points of the list were newly added, she noticed, reading 'dishrack' and 'kitchen towels'.

When the bathroom door opened, Erza switched places with Jellal. She heard him sigh with amusement as he faced the load of pillows and blankets, then shuffling. Giggling to herself, Erza requipped into a short nightgown, getting ready for bed.

Not much later, she entered the bedroom. The curtains were already drawn but the light was still on. And he was still shuffling with the sheets.

He had sorted them, folding the remaining blankets that were not on one of the stacks yet.

"There's just no end to them…" he mumbled, conjuring a smile onto her face.

"And I didn't even bring the spare ones," she said as nonchalantly as possible, receiving the exact 'for real' expression she had wanted to trigger. He shook his head, dropping the duvet he had been folding onto a pile. It jiggled.

"How do you even find the space for yourself?" He asked rhetorically. She stepped over to help him, steadying the blankets that threatened to fall over. Giving a shrug, she took the ends of the next sheet.

"Habit, I suppose," she waited until he would grab the other side, but he was already on the next one. She supressed a sigh – pancakes did not solve everything, apparently. "I like to reward myself with them after a long mission; when there was only one thin blanket in the tent or the inn." She went on as if him not having gotten the hint of teamwork was not hurting her. "It's… strange to sleep completely alone afterwards, so I just…"

"Hoard blankets," he supplied and she nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Maybe that's why you always clutch it in your sleep," he said, finishing the pile.

"Could be…" she put hers onto it, too, supressing another sigh. There were several stacks lined up on the end of the bed now: thick blankets, thin blankets and pillows. Every category taking at least two piles as not to fall over.

Erza picked out her two favourite duvets and pillows – two each – and spread them over their current sheets.

"I'm sorry about today," Jellal's voice was quiet. The kind of quiet that meant him to be unhappy with himself – the kind she did not like.

"About what?" She tried not to sound irritated. It was really exhausting to talk the goodness into him, especially for this long a time. Was that why they had never tried dating before? Had he assumed her to get tired of him in his self-loathing state?

She was – tired of the self-loathing, that was. But there was no way in hell she would stop helping in every way she could. Any at all.

"That you had to drag her here for a few scratches," he explained, "and with bleak hall; that must have been unpleasant,"

"Oh, no, not at all;" she waved it off, "it was lovely having her over, carpet or wood or concrete doesn't make a difference." She went to turn off the lights as he climbed into bed. "We'll deal with it whenever we have the time," she tried to sound upbeat but he did not seem convinced. She sighed under her breath, lying down on her side of the bed. She scooted over to the middle, closer to him until her hip bumped with his. He had drawn himself to the very edge, probably assuming her to sleep on her own again. She could not stand that for a single night longer.

"It's fine, really," she soothed. She sat up slightly, turning to lean over his face. Her eyes were adjusted to the dark by now so she lowered herself, pecking his lips for reassurance. Upon retreating however, Erza found herself to be blocked from flopping back down. His arms winced, unconsciously having kept her from leaving by coming up to her sides as if on their way to hold her. Now they hovered, indecisive, unsure.

She stared at him with wide eyes, making him pull his hands away, looking panicked. He had no idea just how good his doing was and how she wanted to stay. She would have to teach him. As always, she would have to be the brave one, taking the next step, keeping them moving forward.

Right now, she was more than willing.

Erza went for it, leaning down for another kiss. And another. She hardly lifted her lips off before they moved again, enclosed his again, claimed him again. He was tense but with every kiss, she could feel him relax. He was torn between sinking down and heaving himself up to meet her. He was responding and she could not help but smile against his lips.

She would not leave this time.

Allowing herself to finally apply weight on his torso, Erza shuffled beneath the duvet, crawling onto him with one leg between his. She settled on his chest with her own, fingers straddling his hair. Though he should have grasped for air, Jellal sighed and it ticked her cheek.

His tongue traced her lower lip, humbly requesting inlet and she complied without question. She groaned lowly when their tongues started dancing lightly, slowly but consistently turning into a wrestle for dominance. She gave him more fuel, moaning to encourage his actions. It worked like magic.

Now more confident, Jellal finally dared to rest his hands on her sides. She stroked down his neck to his chest with her own, lips following shortly. She took her time, capturing every centimetre of his firm skin, marking it with kisses. She sucked on his throat where she found the soft spot she had discovered once. Leisurely, she dragged her teeth across it, teasing it with her tongue, then tagging it with another lovebite.

Jellal's breath was coming short. He had his eyes closed, head tilted backwards, perhaps merely out of instinct. He sighed her name and it made sparks flicker through her head, firing up the flame she fed with passion and lust. Stealthily, she ran her hands downwards, sneaking their way beneath his shirt. She lifted it, fingers nimbly tracing the ridges of his newly healed abdomen. She could not wait to follow that path with her lips.

She did exactly that, mouth and hands working as she raised the heat of his torso even more. Jellal was panting by now. She felt her stomach leap when his fists had gripped the fabric of her nightgown, causing it to be pulled up as she moved down.

She kissed his chest, cupping his hands in hers on her sides, trying to get them to relax. They did and she used the chance to raise back up, dragging her now revealed stomach across his, placing his hands back on her exposed back. They burnt, even hotter than her own skin and she gave a hitching moan at his touch. She dragged her knee higher, brushing the fabric of his trousers.

Erza yelped when her wrists were captured and she suddenly landed on her back. She stared at him with huge eyes. He was clenching his teeth, swallowing before being able to collect his voice. It pulled her back to that night on the beach. She trembled suddenly. She would _not_ let this end like back then.

"Erza…" he breathed huskily. He was still panting. So was she. She waited for more but he seemed to be out of words. She freed her hands from his grasp easily – he had not held her captive, only put her to a halt.

"It's okay," she said in her softest tones. He shook his head, still boiling with blush.

"Tell me to stop," he said and it was her turn to shake her head. "When…" he wheezed and she held her breath, lungs screaming at her but she could not miss another of his words, "When to stop…" he managed. She clasped his face in her hands, smashing her lips onto his, nearly making him collapse onto her.

"And you tell me," she said in between kisses, flaring up on the inside.

"I don't think I will," he croaked, biting her bottom lip, enticing a deep moan. She licked his in response, granting him entrance once more before removing his shirt completely. Her legs hooked onto his hips and she gasped of anticipation when his hands finally crept along her calves, tracing gently up to her thighs, to her hips, to her waist, further, higher. She was shaking, clawing into his hair.

"Good…"

* * *

Jellal awoke when the sun was already beaming a warm streak of morning light across the bed. He was sore, though this time, he did not mind having slept on his back.

Her chest rose and fell against his, half of her torso gently rocking with his every breath. Both of her hands were on his chest, her calm pulse transferring through the tips of her fingers. He still had his arm around her, holding her close, feeling so much closer than ever before. The smile from before falling asleep was still plastered across her lips.

His head was still spinning. He could not quite yet believe it. And it made him feel so… happy. Waking up now – the morning after – was almost better than the night itself. She was there. She was still there, peaceful and blithe and calm. Even while asleep, Erza radiated reassurance at him, her signs finally lining up so clearly, he absorbed the confidence like a sponge.

They had…

He sighed deeply. Then again. Closing his eyes, he could not fight a smile of his own to stretch across his face. They had done it. Everything, all the way. With all the touching and more kissing – so much kissing. He had thought it to be impossible to fall asleep, but it had happened almost immediately. Eagerly.

He had asked her whether to stop countless times. She had not. She had only given him looks of consent and encouragement – and looks that drove him wild. Quite literally. He felt a little bad, but a lot more content. That cursed remorse of his was nothing but an old bruise, so it seemed now, fading, almost the colour of his skin again.

"You're awake," Erza's voice was croaking, but her smile was audible. His own renewed. He felt his lips to still be swollen. He gave a positive hum. "But you were able to sleep?" She asked, slight concern ringing in her voice. He was really worrying her with his lack of a night's rest, he thought.

"It was not like I was given much of a choice." He grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, if _that's_ what it takes, then..." Erza trailed her voice, circling a finger over his chest. He gulped and she had to giggle. Her eyes shone with bliss when she met his, tilting her head back down to nuzzle it into his chest.

"Erza?"

"Hm," her voice was soft now, eyes shut.

"Did we…" he hesitated, "solve our dispute by-"

"Mhm," she interrupted shortly. He nodded to himself, awkwardly. She wrapped her arm around his chest, giggling again, drawing herself closer and he found himself relaxing when she pecked his sleep warm skin. He smiled lovingly, hugging her tightly with both arms.

And for the first time, he felt that he really was a part of this.


	31. Chapter 31

**Muchas gracias por la crítica agradable; me hizo feliz haberlo leído!**

**And thanks to all of you guys for your reviews as well! I appreciate it a lot!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Erza sighed constantly under the shower – of content. She could not help a childishly smug smile while admiring the marks that trailed from her neck down until her ribs. She hopped excitedly, trying not to squeal to herself. She nearly slipped, as there was not only a spring in her step anymore – she was dancing.

She wandered into the kitchen after having changed, peeking into the fridge. There were still pancakes. Gladly, she took them out, frowning when spotting a pot against the back wall. She blinked twice. She had completely forgotten about her soup! What a waste, she thought to herself. Closing the fridge again, she decided to leave the task for later.

After firing up the stovetop and reheating the first pancake, arms crept around her sides. A smile stretched itself across her face. He stroked his fingers over the fabric of her blouse until they stopped at her waist on opposite sides, captivating her as close as possible.

"Hello," he mumbled into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She had to laugh. They had already talked that morning and it was uncharacteristically extroverted of him to repeat anything if not necessary. He kept quiet if he could. That, and his greeting got him nowhere in particular. He just seemed to have wanted to say _something_.

"Tired?" She asked and he merely exhaled, his deep breath warming her nape. He nodded against her head, simply standing there and leaning on her. She smiled to herself. It became a little more complicated when she wanted to flip the pancake, as he did not show any sign of giving her space to move freely. Or space to begin with.

Erza struggled at some point, hardly able to put their breakfast from the pan onto a plate. She pushed her lips out. She instructed him to get his own plate, giving a nudge with her elbow. Jellal in- and exhaled almost dramatically, eventually letting go of her, setting down plates and cutlery on a countertop.

"We should get a table," she noted, glancing at the two countertops they had contemplated about removing to create some room. Flipping the last pancake over onto a plate, Erza was hindered of continuing when his arms returned. She waited, wondering why he was being so clingy all of a sudden. Had the last night not been proof enough of her love? Was he worried about something?

Did he want to do it again?

"What?" She asked as lightly as possible, hiding her concern. She turned – as far as possible – and he merely tightened his arms, his cheek pressing onto the crown of her head. She found herself to be squished even more closely in a hug, as if it was the only thing he needed to survive. She did not know how much he had missed it; how much the past days had deprived him of it, even if they had slept in a gentle embrace.

"What's wrong?" She tried again. He shook his head above hers. His fingers were stretching as if wanting to hold as much of her as he could. "Are you pregnant?" She could not stop the words before they came, feeling stupid immediately.

"No," his voice was careful and he retreated slowly, the unusual boldness evaporating into a stare of wide, panicked eyes, "you?" She shook her head. Then she laughed. He joined, however uneasily and she ensured him to have taken her pills, visibly calming him down.

* * *

There was no slot for mail in the door (who didn't have a slot for mail?), so she permitted herself entrance. The lock clicked, then again when Meredy shut the door behind her. It was strange to enter _Jellal's house_. Like seeing a deer sit in a tree – not _impossible, _technically, but highly unlikely and just… unusual.

All doors were ajar, a fresh breeze carrying the morning air into the hall. She took off her shoes, wandering into the direction of familiar voices.

"…should really have it cut,"

"Oh, but I like it this long; it suits you," Erza was smiling through her voice. "Only a trim, like so," she said, probably demonstrating her idea by holding strands of his hair. "I'll help you,"

"That's okay,"

"Don't get your hopes up," Meredy smirked, letting the door open slowly. She leaned against the door frame, one foot propped up against it, arms crossed. She tilted her head sideways so give them a smug look, inwardly chuckling at the dumbfounded expression on their faces. She had to hide her own desperately. And the whooping.

The couple was sitting on the bed, surrounded by an abundance of blankets and pillows to all sides – had they build a fort with them? It seemed that way, though everything was falling apart, making it hard to tell. Erza was sitting behind Jellal, her hair braided in a most clumsy way. His own was tied up into two tiny pigtails at the top sides of his head. She had her hand running up his nape through his hair, her legs hooking above his crossed ones.

"He won't let women cut his hair," Meredy caught herself again, giving a smirk. Her mind raced, trying to remember whether she had her portable lacrima with her – and if so, where. Jellal pushed out his lips.

"No, I won't let _you _cut my hair," he snapped.

"That was _one _time! It didn't even look _that_ bad!"

"I looked like a porcupine,"

"You always look like a porcupine," she gave him a playful look when he scowled at her.

"What are you doing he- how did you even get _in_ here?" He shook his head, stopping immediately when Erza gasped. He had loosened the hairdo she had worked on. He reached out, patting her knee apologetically.

"I forgot to leave it here after I had to drag you back to Magnolia and saved your life," Meredy held up the key to the house, "you're welcome."

With curiously sparkling eyes, she watched as Erza undid his pigtails, starting to gather everything up for a tiny ponytail instead. Completely undisturbed. She had something divine about her, an aura that emanated serenity – a heart so fulfilled, it was at peace with the world.

"There's such a thing as knocking," Jellal was still frowning at his guildmate, though she could tell he was not genuinely upset. He was embarrassed, yes, but he shared the same tranquil bliss as his beloved, her presence having him under its spell.

It was more than lovely to look at. That after all of those years of travelling, fighting, hating and running from the truth, he had found a way to settle down. He was finally stepping into the sun, allowing her light to perfuse him.

Meredy felt for her lacrima, snatching as many photos as she could until Jellal kicked her out, shoving her out the front door, throwing nagging at her head that made her laugh all the more. She sighed to herself as she stood there on the street for a moment longer, then turned to leave, a smile on her face.

She heard her name being called a second later, smile widening upon seeing him submissively asking her back in, Erza looming from behind. He was in good hands. Strict, but good hands.

* * *

"At least so I've heard," Meredy shrugged, "but from what they say, he really enjoys it – doing a job that does not require magic." She sipped her tea and he copied her. He stared down at the ripples in his cup, mind wandering. He felt her eyes on him, glancing up to see her tilt her head. Jellal gave a short exhale through his nose, almost amused.

"I just can't imagine Richard in a café, serving customers tarts and cappuccinos,"

"Wearing an apron," Meredy supplied. An apron. Erza in her apron popped into his head immediately and he had to blink himself back into the present. Meredy was smiling now, making him wonder how precisely she could guess his thoughts. She had always been good at it, though it was not that hard – most of the times when he had spaced off, the name 'Erza' was as if written right across his face.

He took a long drink as a replacement action.

"And the rest? Sawyer and Macbeth?"

"I don't know if that's their thing, really,"

"I didn't mean it like that," he pushed his lips together. "What about you, Meredy?" He intensified his gaze but she was the one not looking now. "You could also-"

"Settle down and apply for a job?" She raised a brow at him, her expression so plain it was almost on the morose side. She took another gulp, not breaking eye contact as she swallowed. Then she sighed, finding herself, features relaxing. "Not really for me, either," she shrugged again and he knew she was lying now.

"Why not?"

"For starters, I don't even have a last name to register with; apart from you and Richard, no one does, Blue,"

"Don't call me that."

"Oh," she smirked, regaining some feistiness through her irritation, "would you prefer 'Jelly?"

"Meredy," he glowered, trying to be serious.

"I've been wondering what Erza calls you; we need to meet more often and exchange some embarrassing stories about you – oh, how about Feri? Like Fairy Tail but also Fernan-"

"Meredy." He snapped and she stopped. She rolled her eyes when he was not backing away. Her cup clinked as she firmly set it down on the counter behind her.

"I mean it though. It's not exactly easy to go around, explaining to people that you don't have a last name and some tragic past, yada yada," Meredy circled her palm, eyes travelling upwards. He let his own soften. He had not realised how _that _could pose a problem – he had never even thought about it, neither where his own last name came from. The only time he had been occupied with that topic had been with Erza's last name, naturally.

He supressed a sigh. She did not even have to be in the room to garrison his mind.

"Why don't you just take Ultear's?" He asked, and her eyes widened shortly. Jellal had to smile. He liked that.

"I can't just _take _any name I want," Meredy mumbled. She drew lines with her finger on the counter, debating with herself. She puffed her cheeks, pouting a little.

"Of course, you can."

"I'm back," Erza's voice interrupted, calling from down the hall. She was requipping, probably out of her boots. Then material thudded as she propped it up against a wall – wood, he reckoned.

Meredy straightened.

"I'll get going then-"

"Hold on," he stretched his arm out, blocking her in the doorway. She frowned. "Erza," he turned when she reached them, glancing from one to the other, "tell Meredy she can pick any last name she wants," he said, his guildmate nagging at him as soon as the words left his mouth.

Erza watched the flustered reaction, then his determined expression. He knew this would work, at least he hoped so. Erza was still the most commanding presence there was and as much as it delectated Meredy to see him bow to his love's strictness, he was well aware that it worked on anyone just as well. He could use it, too.

"You can pick any last name you want." Erza plainly retorted.

"With more enthusiasm," he hissed and she cracked a playful smile. She seemed to use her every chance to tease him. It made him slightly uneasy in regard to Fairy Tail – if she went as far as giving mocking comments in front of his own guildmate, how awkward would it get should he show his face in her guild…?

"Why would you want to do that?" Erza asked, her attention shifting.

"I didn't- it doesn't matter, anyway…" Meredy rambled, her voice fading out and she somewhat hid behind Jellal, unable to escape with Titania in the doorway.

"Apparently it's more complicated to sign a non-magical contract without a last name," Jellal supplied, ignoring the foot that rammed into his calf. "We were thinking about Ultear's,"

"_You _were…" Meredy grumbled into his back.

"Of course, you can! I think that's a great idea; she was like a mother to you, wasn't she?" Erza flared up with zeal. That was new. Jellal's mind started to rewind. He had never known their past – they had busted him out, he had formed a guild, end of story. In any scenario, he had been able to tell that they had been close and that their relationship spoke of a special bond. It was all falling into place now.

Meredy gave a vague hum, still ducking behind him. The only thing missing was her tugging at his shirt or using him as a human shield to get away – which was almost the case, already.

"I will take you to the officials; we can register you here in Magnolia and-" Erza started but Meredy waved her hands, cutting in.

"No, I can- I mean, I'll think about it…" she retreated to a small voice. "I will…" she ensured when brown eyes watched her expectantly. Jellal had to smile. His trick had worked flawlessly.

He saw his guildmate – suddenly not so bold and frisky – out. Having closed the door, Jellal put his hands on his hips, regarding the planks in the hall that would become wall cupboards for the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves. This could take a while.

* * *

Erza yelped. Her hand flew up and she shook it out, inspecting her pulsing thumb she had hit with the hammer. She had lost count how often it had already suffered. Angrily, she picked up the nail that had dropped. She snorted, placing it back, lunging her tool and smashing the darn thing into the wall.

It cracked. The nail disappeared, leaving a hole.

She fetched the next one, ready to plunge it in, right after its predecessor.

Jellal huffed as he came through the door, walking like a crab, trying to see over the overhead cupboard he had assembled. They had to work in separate rooms since there was hardly space in the kitchen. She was not all unhappy with that – she was so annoyed by her incapability of construction, it would be better if he never witnessed her in action.

She reached back, diving the hammer into the wall. This time, the nail was still visible.

"No, no just-" he winced at the force she used, grimacing, "not that far. More like a… pin," he gently corrected, "just pin it into the wall,"

"I'll pin _you _against the wall…" Erza growled to herself.

"What?"

"What," she flinched. Turning slowly, she met his confused eyes, failing miserably at something that had maybe been planned as an innocent grin. Jellal relented, climbing up the counter next to the one she knelt on.

"Let's switch jobs," he proposed. She nodded, glad to be relieved of her task while not being told off. She wanted to help _somehow, _but she was nothing but a disaster around the house. She furrowed her brow, an idea striking. Perhaps she could use that talent to remove the two counters by the window.

* * *

Jellal stepped out of the shower, towelling down. He changed into his sleepwear, yawning as he entered the bedroom. He was about to tell her that the bathroom was free, when his eyes found her.

Erza was lying on the bed, already in nothing but a towel, ready to shower. She was on her back, having fought her tiredness and tried to stay uncomfortable as not to fall asleep. The plan had not been a success. Her toothbrush was on the nightstand, already rinsed in the kitchen sink. Had he taken that long?

Sighing deeply, Jellal decided to give his worn out limbs a rest, crawling beneath the countless sheets. Shuffling towards her, he lifted a hand to gently brush strands of hair out of her face. He loved her hair; he was so glad to finally have access to it – well, be allowed to touch it on occasion, sounded nicer. Holding it in place that other day had already been a blessing but when she had let him braid it… he was still over the moon by that.

And hugs. He could never get enough of hugs. He understood her obsession with blankets now – being wrapped into them did give the illusion of arms, holding one close, keeping one save and unburdening one, even for just a moment.

It reminded him of the early morning. He would still cling to her like a magnet had there not been other, necessary ways to fill the day with. And had there not been her last remark.

"Mh…" Erza gave a tired moan, blinking her eyes open. Turning her head, she smiled at him lovingly.

"You know…" she had her eyes half closed, voice soft and serene, "if I'll ever be pregnant, then only with you." She said as if having read his mind.

Jellal's head exploded with blush, blood hotly streaming into his cheeks, up until his ears. He almost feared it to leak out of every pore – this much could not be healthy. His breath got stuck. Even if he had known what to say, he could not, his mouth dry, tongue knotted.

Erza smiled and he suddenly became suspicious with wild panic of the hand she rested on her stomach. He hardly knew a thing about pregnancy; he had no idea how even if she would have been pregnant, she could not yet know.

Now he really wanted to know what had happened during those nights he had been drunk. But… she would tell him something like that… right?

He swallowed. He was such a mess. It was starting to come back to him why he had avoided to follow her into the light. How could she even think like that while sleeping in a ruin, dating someone who should rather languish in prison?

"I still haven't fixed the bathroom," he said instead of uttering his doubts. She frowned, unable to follow. Jellal gave a pitiful exhale through his nose, sharp with self-contempt. "What kind of a husband would that be?" He avoided her eyes.

Erza sighed, turning to cuddle into him.

"You'll be a wonderful husband," _will_, not _would_. Those hints of hers were getting out of hand – and not the least bit subtle! Was he supposed to propose _soon?_ Did she expect him to? Or was it just an actually subtle threat to never leave her. Which he had no intention of, anyway.

His muscles slackened, the thunder in his head receding because _hugs._

"I still have to turn off the lights," he said so softly, he wondered whether he had to repeat it. Erza detached one arm from around him, patting the covers. She grabbed a random blanket and threw it over their heads. A smile crept its way onto his lips.

"You're wasting electricity," he whispered.

"And you're wasting precious sleep."


	32. Chapter 32

**Gracias + Thank you for your amazing support! I'm so happy to get all of your reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal awoke warm and cosy. He inhaled deeply, then again when noticing how his head was resting above hers. He checked whether she was still asleep. After a few seconds of regular breathing, he seemed convinced. He stuffed his face into the crown of her head, allowing his awakening senses to be bathed in the goodness that was Erza.

He loved this. He could not get over how much he loved this with all his being. His… sinful being? He had never actually put that question – put it _as _a question. It had always been clear. As plain as day. The only thing he had doubted were his worthiness – _how _worthy he was, not _whether_.

Jellal tightened his arms a little. It felt more than good to be able to do that. Not only because he could finally be with her, but because he was allowed. By himself, for the first time. She had talked it into him until it had settled in; until he could believe it to be true.

His arms tightened a little more.

Most times he had witnessed – which was seldom enough – people hugged delicately. At least women were rather held than actually returning the hug. He had held Meredy once, after reading Ultear's letter. She had been crying and needed the support. He had been glad to give it; he had needed it, too. But comfort hugs were mostly one-sided as well.

Not with Erza. Nothing – and no one – was comparable to Erza. Everything with her was… more. A battle was more intense, a game was more serious, a wrong move was more fatal. A hug was more adamant.

She held but she also hugged back. And she did so with vigour. (She could probably break each and every of his ribs if she wanted to).

Jellal did not notice his arms to hold her even closer, burying his face in her hair, feeling his mind and stomach run wild and free. Liberated. It could focus on something – her, most of the time, or any of her glorious attributes – or it could just let loose and dwell on nothing. This was home – this was being just who he was then and there. Not the past, not the future, just… him.

"Mh," Erza gave a sleepy moan. Her hands were gripping the fabric of his shirt, a more uncomfortable groan following. He snapped back into the present. Glancing down – removing himself from the scarlet splendour – Jellal realised to have squished her awake. He loosened his embrace.

She relaxed, giving a sigh. Then she shuffled backwards. He waited, biting his tongue. He had almost taken his hands away, already back on his 'having sinned' path and trying to remove himself entirely. The fast grasp of her hands on his back reminded him and he forced himself to endure it. Endure the unknown – the possible rejection without deeming it as one himself. Because she was the living proof of his actions being accepted and so he would make himself await her judgement before taking his own, tainted one into account.

Erza scooted just far enough back to glance up, blinking crusty sleep out of her eyes. The light was bugging her, now that the blanket had been pushed down from their heads during the night. However cloudy, her eyes widened.

"Jellal…" Erza let go with one hand reaching out. Her concern made him worry and he was just as surprised as her when her thumb found a tear streaking down his cheek, gently brushing it away. "What happened? Was it a dream?" She cawed, swallowing to retrieve her voice. He had to smile. As much as he loved her voice, this was a side of her he greatly enjoyed; honoured to experience.

He wondered which traits and small things he had discovered that not even her guildmates knew. Or she herself.

Jellal shook his head into the pillow.

"I'm just really glad you're here," he smiled, blinking to get whatever was left of the water in his eyes out.

"You're either _really_ glad, or…" she sighed, averting her gaze, "Jellal," he nearly winced, fearing whatever would come. _Was_ she pregnant? "I want us to be more honest with each other." She said and he exhaled in relief. Then he processed what she had said, panicking anew.

Oh _gods. _She knew about the soup, did she not?

"I want you to tell me when you're uncomfortable with something – I can change,"

"I'd never want you to change,"

"And you can't lie to me about food anymore."

_Shit._

"Ignoring to eat it nothing to joke about – we can eat at any time of the day," she nodded to herself and he sighed under his breath. He had to admit, that had been a rather stupid move. But she had been angry and he had not…

There was the worthiness again. He had to stop with that. Strike it from his vocabulary.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. He felt her exhale softly now, daring to lift her gaze. Glancing up into his eyes, a tender smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She was glad, too.

Erza tilted her chin up, closing her eyes and he dared to trust himself with reading her signs, placing a long kiss on her lips.

"Also, don't just throw people out of the house. It's rude."

"Sorry…"

* * *

Upon arriving at the guild, Erza was almost overrun with greetings. Every table shouted her name, welcoming her back, asking how she had been, reporting where her teammates were. She should have shown up earlier, she thought. At least to see how everyone was or pretend to get a job. Or get a job.

"Erza," Elfman shouted from across the hall, "Bisca was looking for you," he informed. She waited for him to approach, not wanting to yell. He seemed to be on his way to leave, anyway.

"Did she mention why?" She asked, and he negated. She smiled inwardly when he departed with Evergreen instead of Lisanna for his mission.

"Erza!" Levy called, waving her over. She had not even crossed half the way to the bar, when she was being interrupted another time.

"Oh, Erza," Mirajane said as sweetly as always, "welcome back. Master said he wanted to see you," she put down Macao's and Wakaba's mugs, smiling before clearing the table to the right.

Erza nodded, then turned back to Levy, who was sitting at her usual table. Gajeel was grumpily hanging over the maps they had been studying without so much as glancing Titania's way.

"If you have a minute, I could use your advice here,"

"_I _certainly don't," the Iron Dragon Slayer grunted, receiving a shove that did not move him a millimetre.

"You don't have to _take_ the advice, but I would like to hear her opinion," Levy scolded and he scoffed to himself.

"I'll be right there," Erza informed, turning in the direction of the Master's office. She felt Gajeel's eyes on her back. She had showered, but Jellal had been so clingy again afterwards, she was sure to be discovered. Fortunately, he did not much care for any of her affairs.

"Hold up," she had to halt once again when Laxus deep voice addressed her. "There's something you should see," he said coolly, leaning against a pillar, arms crossed. She sighed.

"I'm just going to meet with Master,"

"He waited this long; another minute won't kill him," Laxus stood before her, squaring his shoulders, not letting himself be ignored. She straightened a tiny bit more, waiting, meeting his eyes. His hand went up, holding a poster between them and she narrowed her eyes to be able to read it without having to step back.

"This shouldn't be open to everyone; it's clearly S-Class," he commenced, "you should review them more carefully." He alleged, face straight as always. She supressed a sigh. It was true, it was her duty to review arriving jobs and classify them. However, it was a shared responsibility among all S-Class mages and he was one, too. He had never taken care of any of the evaluations in the past, avoiding all paperwork, denying the obligation as long as it did not involve wanting something from it. Like now.

"Then why don't you take it?" Erza's brow twitched upwards. She was not going to start a debate about his duties now.

"That's not how I meant it," he growled, seeming caught, "we all have the same chances," Laxus lifted his chin, looking down at her. She was as unfazed by it as he was during most situations of his life.

"Mira doesn't go on jobs, Gildarts is not here and I'm not challenging you for it," she waved a hand, passing him, "go on." She left him to huff to himself, solving the problem without difficulty. Now only the Master and Levy posed tasks to her. She had only come to show her face and hopefully find a short mission. She hoped it would not take too long; she wanted to get back home in time for lunch.

The door to the office creaked. It gave a click when she let the lock fall into place again. The Master was sitting at his desk in his wheelchair. Sadness flashed across her eyes. Erza was very slow with getting used to seeing him like that – it made her miss the old days, when he would plant himself right in the middle of the bar, watching his children brawl and drink and laugh.

"Erza," he greeted without turning. His voice was strained, though of age, as it had been ever since she had known him. It had aged up, however, or perhaps it was just the growing burdens of Fairy Tail's endless battles.

"You asked to see me," she stepped further into the room. He nodded, wheeling around to meet her gaze.

"I have received responses from the other Guild Masters. Some said that they recognised the wanted poster, though no one can name a source."

"So it has really spread across Fiore…" she pondered, strolling over to the window, staring out in thought. "I haven't heard anything new yet; did the others?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder. He shook his head and she resumed to watch the cloud-covered sky.

"Gray and Juvia found themselves in some kind of trap, but there were no signs of a plan – it could have been sheer bad luck. Natsu was probably too ignorant when he was being followed but Lucy said it had been a strategized ambush,"

"Were there witnesses?"

"No. He also burnt any evidence we could have used…" the Master sighed. She crossed her arms, armour clinking. It was so… mysterious and yet a threat so insignificant when regarding the power with which they were being attacked. Was it just to cause confusion or had the poster been some stupid joke to begin with? Maybe there was no client; maybe it was all a misunderstanding.

"Erza," Makarov pulled her out of her thoughts. He would ask her for her speculations but she had nothing new to contribute. She had not given it much thought, to be honest. Her mind and soul were with Jellal, her heart already soaring back home, hardly able to wait until she could see him again. "Has something happened?" He enquired instead of the anticipated question. She frowned, turning.

"Master?"

"You seem a little… changed," he regarded her curiously, a spark of warmth and suspicion flickering in his eyes. She cleared her throat, forcing her face to stay its current pale colour.

"Nothing to be concerned about," she managed at last, easing her features into a smile. He was not convinced, she knew, but he pretended to be, letting her off the hook.

She aided Levy with her route planning, then fetched herself an easy quest for that day. While walking along the channel, memories flooded back to her. The festival with its fireworks most prominently. She could not help but wonder whether Jellal had something new planned already. She was excited for anything he had in mind, starting to realise how she had not done so once.

She reached her client's house, when an idea suddenly struck her. The perfect thing to do! Cheering to herself, Erza turned on the heel. She would just come by later – the request was not time bound; she could deal with it in the evening.

* * *

"Jellal," he heard her voice, then the front door falling close. Jellal wiped his forehead. He had tried to recreate the ponytail she had experimented with, finding it convenient, though his bangs and the hair in the back of his head still hung loose, sticking slightly with sweat.

"You're back already," he greeted her happily when she entered the bathroom – he wondered if he had ever heard this tone of voice coming from his own mouth. He smiled when he saw her own standing open, sentence unfinished. Her gaze travelled across the floor, admiring his work where he had finally replaced the missing tiles.

"I also fixed the warm water – now we finally have some," he gave a sheepish grin, "and look," he pointed at the hole in the wall. Erza bent down to see, leaning over his shoulder where he was kneeling. He could not help the hint of pride his words rang with. "I reconnected the cables," he showed her a small piece of plastic, taking a spare one from its package to demonstrate. "It's called a lustre terminal; you put the cable into these openings and screw them tight," he explained. Her eyes were wide as she watched and listened. "They also call it 'chocolate block'," he said and she had to giggle.

"You did that all by yourself?" She asked with amazement, and he nodded, chest swelling a little. It really did feel good to not only get things done, but to do them himself. He had to tell her sometime how much he liked it; how she forced him to learn.

"Now I only have to render the wall," he tapped the lid of the plaster. Erza smiled when he did, complimenting his work. He dropped the lustre terminal, manoeuvring the one in the wall to the right place in order to start sealing it away. "Did you want to say something?" He asked, already absently.

Erza gasped, thoughts returning to the moment before he had distracted her.

"That's right – Jellal," she nearly exclaimed, fetching his attention back, "fight me!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks so much for the reviews, all of you! I wouldn't have included it, but there you have his reaction, as well; thanks for letting me know ;D**

**Hope you enjoy... the adorableness that is Jellal!**

* * *

Jellal groaned. His abdomen cramped when receiving a hit. He gritted his teeth, dodging the next one, almost landing one himself, missing by a centimetre. Her leg came up, soaring towards his head. His breath hitched. He caught it in his hand, keeping her ankle captive. His chest was heaving, but his eyes glinted with eager delight. He leaned in ever so slightly, watching her eyebrow twitch.

He could still see her face from that morning in front of his inner eye.

"W-what?" He had stuttered after a minute of blankly staring at her. Fight?! They had only just stopped fighting – why ever would she want to start arguing again?

"Come on," her eyes had sparkled with ambition, just like when she would talk about a picnic or the theatre. He had hoped for any of the latter, but her goal was set. He had fallen backwards, but Erza had determinately crawled after him. In his mind, he could see the playful twitch of a cat's tail, would she have one like Millianna, as she purred on with her idea.

It had all been planned as a 'training session' – they had preferred to call it that instead of 'fight'. And it had started out as one. He had given her the opportunity to test her newest armour, but his trial attacks had not nearly been enough for her. She changed armours within seconds, striking with swords, spears and even shields.

Soon, their sparing had turned into a scuffle. She had sliced and dodged his magic, retreating to land surprise melee blows when he started to overpower her restricted training techniques. It was quite unfair – her changing into outfits that enhanced her speed or strength, while also having less of a reluctance to punch him square in the jaw than he had with her. That beautiful face of hers, now even more gorgeous with that flare of fervour.

Yet, he was not complaining. He was brimming over with mirth.

"I think," he said, leaning closer with his face until his nose brushed hers, "I feel like going out for lunch today." Her eyes sparked at him, the corner of her mouth tugging with an ambitious smirk as she detected an opening. She raked her leg down to throw him to the ground. Jellal reacted before she could crush her fists down. He ducked, stealing himself behind her. She turned.

Their forearms clashed, shaking as they pushed against the other. She lunged the other one. He sprung aside, catching her balled fist in his hand. The other met his stomach, and he winced, supressing a groan. He snatched it before she could pull back, and she pushed into his hands, trying to shove him away like she had when still brawling with Mirajane.

He dug his heels into the sand beneath.

She did the same, her feet glowing, then bare like his own. His eyes widened and he had to smile. His perhaps favourite armour – if one could call it that. He could not help a glance downwards, admiring her scarlet-red hakama and simple bandages around her chest. She pushed again but he would not budge. She huffed – the only thing that escaped her lips. She was entirely too focused to talk – taking this 'training' entirely too seriously, as well.

He gasped when she suddenly pulled instead. He dove forward, her smirk widening in that one split of a second. To her surprise, he caught his balance and used her move to slide a leg beneath hers. Erza staggered, breath getting stuck for an instant. She freed one hand, trying to get a grip on his shirt. Jellal kept her other wrist captive, enticing a growl.

He let her hit his arm, and again. It was annoying her so much that he did not let go, it was already amusing. He grinned, and she gave a frustrated yell at that, summoning a sword. Jellal widened his stance, strategizing. His mind was running wild, coming up with escapes, comebacks and tactics. He would move around her – then he only had to get a hold of her other hand and-

He froze when instead of the sword, Erza moved herself, squishing her chest against his, face so close he felt her panting against his chin. It was midday; they had chosen lunchtime on purpose for the people of Magnolia to be inside and not at the shore where they trained. Still – and after everything between them – it was still breath-taking to have her ravishing face right there in front of him.

Jellal puffed, his back hitting the ground. Her weight landed on him, causing another groan. He stared at the in the sun glinting sword. The tip nipped at his throat, her knees forcing his upper arms into the sand as she pinned him down. Her eyes were narrow, their sharp edge unforgiving, decisive.

Erza's features softened and she removed the blade, having it disappear. She relaxed above him, shoulders hunching. She sighed deeply.

"That's a good idea," she said in an easy-going way, as if she had not interrupted their conversation – or rather his – to beat him repeatedly, "I don't think I trust myself in the kitchen today," she nodded, lifting her legs off to kneel next to him. Only the sweat on her skin and the heaving of her chest indicated their battle, her voice light and carefree. She stood, extending a hand towards him.

"I know I don't," he grinned as he sat up and she threw him a look, giving a playful kick instead of letting him take her hand, toppling him back into the sand. He laughed, being helped up when her pout was almost gone.

"What about that new place that just opened?" She stretched her neck and he mirrored her, cracking his in both directions.

"Don't you think there'll be a lot of people then?"

"Hmm..." she requipped into a sundress, running a hand through her now freed hair.

"We could try the small place next to the hatter; the one we came across the other day,"

"They serve lunch?"

"I think so," he said, brushing sand off his clothes, "if it's not too late by now." He wandered over to where he had left his coat and boots, feet subsiding in the hot sand. She followed, stopping next to him. Her eyes flashed up to the top of the hill. He followed them, only now noticing that they had an audience. How long had they been there, he wondered with slight discomfort, scanning the awed onlookers, mostly Fairy Tail Wizards.

"Oh, grand…" she muttered and he found a shard of his own confidence in her shrinking.

"Well, then," he rose a brow at her, "have fun in the guild tomorrow," he smirked, earning himself a punch on his already sore arm.

"Wow, thanks," she scowled at him. They turned to leave, trying to ignore the chattering and whooping from above.

Neither spoke as they hurried along the first few streets, only breaking their silence after a quick shower, during a late lunch. She told him about her mission, how she estimated to be done by the evening. They discussed the house, the flooring in the hall and the counters that had been taken out. On the way back, a comfortable quiet engulfed them.

"Erza!" They stopped in their tracks. Turning around – unconsciously moving a step away from one another – they stared down the street. Her eyes widened in recognition and he knew he had seen that green hair somewhere before.

"Bisca," Erza greeted when her guildmate had caught up to her. She hunched over her knees for a moment, then straightened, smiling at them.

"I'm glad I found you – you left so quickly,"

"My apologies," Erza said, "I was told you were looking for me," she bypassed the part of running and hiding in a restaurant so smoothly, he felt his shoulders relax. Glancing away from her, Jellal noticed how Bisca was watching him, rather than the one addressing her.

"No worries," the green-haired women nodded. "I came to ask you a favour," she said, still not turning to her guildmate, "or rather, to ask _you_ for it," she smiled at him and he blinked in confusion. Erza was as dumbfounded as him, searching her friend's glance for a hint of joke, but there was none.

"Me?" Jellal asked, sounding more clueless than he had hoped to admit. Bisca nodded.

"Alzack and I have an important mission today and I'm afraid Asuka won't accept us to just leave her at home. She might try to follow," she explained and he waited, not quite adding up what it had to do with him. "I was hoping you could watch her while we're gone," she rushed when his eyes widened, "only for a few hours! She was so taken with you the other day at the guild, it's all she talks about," she went on.

"Is there no one else?" Jellal frowned. He felt Erza's gaze from the side, unsure whether it would be smart to meet it. To see what she was thinking. She gave a thoughtful hum, as if leaving him a hint, already coming up with an excuse for him should he need backup. He could not put into words how grateful he was for such a small gesture.

"I would've asked Natsu and Lucy again but they're out on a job." Bisca let her chin drop into her hand. "I guess I _could_ ask around; I don't want to pressure you… I'll have to see with the train tickets – we've already missed the last one and I don't know-"

"Alright." Jellal interrupted. Both women winced, staring at him.

"Really?" Bisca beamed. "Thank you!" She took his hand to shake it, "I'll get her right now!" She hardly had the time to sigh in relief, though it was written all over her face. She sprinted down the road, calling her husband's name and Jellal assumed that both of them had been searching. Why ever.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked, regarding him without turning her head. He gave a shrug, gazing down the street instead of meeting her curious eyes.

"I was going to stay home, anyway," he said as nonchalantly as possible. They waited for a few minutes, watching the water flow through the channel, the sun reflecting and glistening on its everchanging surface.

Jellal straightened his back when he saw them returning. He wanted to do something for the guild – for Fairy Tail – however small. He had to make up for what he had done to them in the past somehow; all the misery he had caused. And because they were Erza's family. It would be an honour and he felt a touch of fear cling to him, praying to be able to fulfil this request properly.

* * *

The sun had just gone down, the sky darkening from pale blue to black. Erza felt her muscles ache by the time she was making her way back home. She knew it was not due to her job, but because of their 'training'. A splendid idea. She always had such great ideas; she should come up with more, she thought.

Her mind travelled ahead of her, into the house.

Jellal had been most awkward when being entrusted with Asuka, by far more uneasy than her parents, even. They had left them then, and Erza had walked the newly appointed babysitter until the front door. He had been shy, still awkward, giving the overjoyed girl too serious and grown-up answers. He was stiff and clumsy, perhaps not wanting to lose his cool in front of her and make a fool of himself.

He always had such a hard furrow to plough when among people, she thought as she unlocked the front door. It was almost pitiful to watch. She froze shortly, harking. Erza snuck in on silent feet when she heard loud voices, peeking into the bedroom. She took everything back.

"…never defeat me!" Asuka was yelling. She was standing at the head of the bed, her stance wide, brows knitted tightly and with a wall of pillows built around her. She pointed her toy gun at him. "Bang, bang!" She imitated shots. Jellal gave two overdramatic grunts of pain. He was as if exchanged.

He had crawled up the end of the bed, now pretending to lose his grip and fall back. Asuka opened her mouth for another remark, gasping instead when he climbed back up. He was growling, lowly nearing her fort like some kind of mindless monster.

"No!" She yelled, firing again, her voice getting louder and higher. He only winced this time. Asuka started to hop nervously, shouting at him when he reached out for a pillow, attempting to break through her shield. "You can't do that!" Her eyes flashed around and she scrambled away, slapping him repeatedly with a pillow.

"Give me…" Jellal's voice was low and scratchy on purpose, "the haaat," he snarled, poorly imitating a roar, stretching his hand out towards her. Asuka yelped, both hands pulling down the sides of her hat to keep it on. She fished for one of the many pictures they had drawn and left on the ground.

"Never!" She screeched at him, holding out the drawing where lines of different colours burst from the middle to the outsides like an explosion. "Jupiter!" She cried at the top of her lungs, firing and swishing sounds following as she imitated the giant cannon.

Jellal howled in feigned pain. He cramped his hand that had almost reached her. She frowned fiercely, firmly thrusting the piece of paper into his face, hiding behind it. He hissed and groaned, shrinking back, his body tense, arm shaking. Finally, he collapsed, his body slackening, face down into the sheets. Asuka sucked in her breath, eyes huge as she watched him go silent.

"For Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed victoriously, stepping onto her fallen opponent with one foot, raising her hand with the guild's pose, finger pointing into the air.

She laughed, flopping down on his back, kicking his sides with her heels.

"Come on, run horsey!" She ordered, giggling of exhilaration.

"I can't – I'm dead." Jellal's voice came, muffled from being buried in blankets.

"No, you're _defeated_," Asuka corrected strictly, rocking back and forth to animate him. "Or we can-" she searched the room with her eyes, spotting Erza in the door.

"Erza!" She called happily. Jellal winced, remaining exactly where he was. Erza could not keep from chuckling anymore. She entered the mess that was their bedroom, being greeted by an excitedly bouncing child. "I beat Acnologia!" The youngest member of Fairy Tail reported triumphantly, holding out her arms. Erza hesitated, then did as she was expected to, picking the girl up. "And I painted the wall and all of those," Asuka rambled on, motioning towards the scattered drawings.

"That must have been quite tiring," Erza said softly.

"Not at all!" Asuka grinned widely. She seemed to be anything but tired, but Bisca and Alzack would have to deal with that. Titania's gaze wandered over to the bed, seeing that one of them definitely could use a night's rest. She mentally noted it down on her things-that-get-him-to-sleep list.

"Do you want to show them to your parents?" She asked, receiving hefty nodding. Asuka jumped down, collecting all of her masterpieces. Erza crawled onto the bed with one knee, putting a hand on Jellal's back. He only exhaled more deeply. Smiling, she leaned down until her lips hovered above his ear. "Do you want me to take her home?" She asked and he hummed into the mattress. Chuckling, Erza pecked his nape, leaving with a thrilled Asuka in tow.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews! I always try to save them up to cheer me on just before writing but I can't, really, I have to read them immediately:D**

**Also thanks for joining, Ethear! I really appreciate that you left me a review as well ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Even though she had said herself how excited Asuka had been to see Jellal again, Bisca could not find the words to thank Erza upon the return of her overjoyed daughter. She admired every drawing, then sent the little girl to bed.

"Alzack said he saw you fight – he didn't have the guts to ask for babysitting after that spectacle," she rolled her eyes, though not unpleasantly, "everyone kept mentioning it – that must have been great to watch," she kept ranting while she fished for payment.

"Oh," Erza shook her head, holding up one hand, "better give it to him – and offer him another job," she said, making her guildmate laugh, "I think they both profited." She explained, receiving a nod.

"I sure will." Bisca agreed, waving her goodnight. It was easier to talk about him now. She felt as if they were both starting to accept reality; having had the time to let it sink in. And find out that it was the right thing.

* * *

She returned home at such a late hour, the street lacrima lights were all that helped her see at least her own feet. Erza started to think it to be the perfect time for an ambush. She stayed alert the entire way but nothing happened, though the feeling of being watched lingered. For a second, she hoped to be ambushed – they would finally have some kind of clue.

It was foolish though. No one would attack a Fairy Tail Wizard in their own town; those times were over. Rumours had it that crime had gone so far down, almost vanished completely after the battle against the Alvarez Empire and Zeref's as well as Acnologia's defeat, Dark Mages and delinquents stayed away from Magnolia.

Erza opened the front door, a sigh escaping her lips. The house was clad in darkness and she rather trailed along the wall to find the bathroom than waking him up by switching the lights on. She felt the previous exhaustion return, relieved when finally being changed and ready for bed.

She snuck into the bedroom on tiptoes. Her stomach grumbled and she held it with her arms, trying to shush it.

Jellal stirred. She shuffled beneath the blankets, feeling more and more of them all around, spread, folded, crumpled, blocking her feet or weighing down her torso. She fought her way through, giving a content hum as her hands found his arm. She took it, hugging herself close to it, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

Jellal gave a pressed breath, already sleepy. Perhaps even waking up. It really had been a great idea for him to babysit – it tired him out.

"Are you hungry?" He croaked, turning to face her. She shook her head, then remembered that he could not see it.

"It's fine,"

"Eat something then,"

"It's fine, really,"

"Come on, midnight snack," he encouraged and she exhaled strongly through her nose.

"Tomorrow," she groaned, snuggling closer. He was so warm and the blankets formed a fluffy haven around them, she did not want to get up anymore. He tapped her forehead with one finger, triggering an annoyed 'nyeh' that made him chuckle.

"Midnight snack." He repeated. Erza did not react, so he decided to just get up and force her to eat. Of course, she could not win this argument after having lectured him about it never being too late for food the other day. She whined a complaint but he was already dragging her curled up body across the bed until she almost fell off. With an overly unnerved sigh, she stood, following him into the kitchen.

She watched him cut fruit into a bowl of yoghurt, leaning against the opposite counter, eyelids heavy. His movements were just as slow. She glanced over at the counters she had taken out by the window. The now exposed wall was greyish but her eyes caught sight of tiny white smileys, newly painted onto it. Only now did she remember the white freckles on both his and Asuka's hands – and how she had mentioned to have painted a wall.

"Bisca wants to see you for the payment sometime," she mentioned as she was handed her improvised meal.

"I don't want any," he waved it off, opening the fridge.

"She'll just give it to me if you don't show up," she protested on her friend's behalf. Jellal made a thoughtful face. He poured himself a glass of milk and she caught herself thinking how she would have just drunken right out of the glass bottle.

"Hm…" he sipped it, "you can tell her…" he tilted his head, then nodded, "she can pay me by buying you strawberry cakes at the guild," he decided, readying himself for protests. Erza spooned some yoghurt into her mouth. She gave him a long look, then closed her eyes for another bite.

"Yeah, I think I'll propose that to her," she nodded to herself. Jellal grinned, supressing laughter. She could feel his gaze on her, but she was too tired to acknowledge it.

She finished her snack and he took it from her to clean the dishes.

"I wanted to wash tomorrow – do you have anything?" Jellal asked over his shoulder, entirely too awake again but she was already down the hall, falling back into bed.

* * *

Erza yawned as she washed her hands. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes still tired. She contemplated whether to change for the day, ultimately deciding against it.

Bringing her comb with her, she returned to the bedroom. She was surprised when Jellal had already sat up. He was leaning against the headboard, one of the books next to his nightstand on his lap, scribbling something down on his notepad. She watched him while climbing onto the bed and combing her hair.

His eyes shone with a different light these days. He was more… in the moment, instead of everywhere else. Right there, within himself and not prying around for potential threats or onlookers. He was not even noticing her gaze, staring at him as he scanned the pages of something about bathrooms.

She waited a little longer, putting down her comb. He was still skimming the book, noting something down, marking a page. She liked him that way – seemingly at peace with himself for a change. But she liked his eyes on her even more.

"Jellal?"

"Hm," he hummed without looking up.

"Pay attention to me." She said, unblinking. He stopped, detaching his glance from the book. He met her eyes, then a smile softened his features. An amused one. She felt a wide smile of her own stretch across her lips when he set down his things and held out his arms. Erza crawled forward, letting herself flop into his embrace. He groaned, then chuckled.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked, stroking a hand down her now untangled hair. She smiled to herself at how careful he was, at the same time greedily feeling the silky texture beneath his fingers.

He was developing into such a housewife, she thought. And it was good. It not only seemed to give him pleasure to be working around the house and manage their tiny family, but she was well aware of how utterly atrocious she handled any of those tasks. She preferred to go on jobs instead, hoping he would agree to that division, too. Plus, she would not have to worry about him getting injured on missions anymore.

"I wanted to take a bath since you fixed the warm water," she said instead of answering his question.

"Would you like me to draw it for you?" Jellal offered and she shook her head, lifting it to meet his eyes.

"I'd like you to take it with me."

* * *

"You should invite her more often; perhaps then she'll consider settling down," Erza's voice echoed from the bathroom tiles. "Maybe even in Magnolia." Jellal frowned. He debated with himself, trying to find a way to describe his thoughts without just saying them. He wanted to be more honest, but he also wanted to avoid a certain topic.

"I think," he sighed to buy himself another moment of time, "she is waiting for a decision on Crime Sorcière," he clenched his jaw, bracing himself for bribery on joining Fairy Tail. Erza fell quiet. She pushed her lips out in thought, which he could not see. With a strong exhale through her nose, she leaned back against his chest.

He felt his tension subside as she slid down further and further until only her nose and above poked out of the water, knees closely hugged to herself. He lifted a hand off the bathtub's rim, placing on the top of her head. Moving his fingers, he gently scratched her scalp and she sighed, her ribcage expanding against him.

"I'm sorry, love," he said quietly, unaware of how much his choice of words made her smile. She shook her head – only slightly, though, no wanting to shoo off his caress.

"It's alright," she soothed, lifting her chin up to be able to speak, "just take your time," she muttered and he had to chuckle.

"That sounds like a mild threat,"

"If you see it as such," she innocently agreed.

"As if it's only a matter of time," he thought out loud with a lopsided smirk, knowing she was viewing his joining Fairy Tail as decided.

"It's not?" She asked nonchalantly but he detected the edge in her tone – another threat. He had to laugh again and she did not harp on about it. To her, it really was just a future event, while to him, it was a constant debate of life or death. She was his life now – always had been – and if anything happened or he screwed up again, the end of their relationship would end him, too.

For the first time, Jellal found himself contemplating what might happen if he _did _join the guild and they broke up. Then what?

"Do you think she'll take it?" Erza pulled him out of his thoughts. He blinked, repeating her question in his mind, still not following.

"Take…?" He frowned.

"Meredy,"

"Ah," he nodded. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes. Meredy Milkovich. It rolled of the tongue as if always intended that way. Why she had not chosen to take on Ultear's name sooner was a mystery to him – it should have been that way ever since his former guildmate had taken the girl into her care.

A smile crept across his lips when Erza felt for his arms, snatching them in order to be held. He gladly complied.

"She will probably take it and not tell anyone so that she can be cool about it when it's established," he shrugged with amusement.

"Who will call her that for it to be established?" Erza frowned, though he had a feeling that she anticipated the answer.

"No one, really," he inwardly grinned, "maybe like three random people on the street," he speculated and she giggled.

"You know her so well," she said with that warmth in her voice – that warmth that she used like a mother who was glad for her introverted child to at least have one non-imaginary friend. He feared that tone, should he be friendly with anyone at the guild.

"And yet, I'd never known Ultear to be a surrogate mother to her until you mentioned it," he confessed.

"Really?" She asked. "I think I overheard it when she told Juvia once," she recalled, tapping her chin in thought. Her grip tightened ever so slightly on his arm when he started tracing his thumb up and down. "Ultear found her in the ruins of a village where Meredy had lived. She was quite young back then and I found she was still too young for the battles Grimore Heart put her through when we first encountered her.

"I always forget how she must be around our age, now after the seven years," Erza closed her eyes for a moment.

Your age, Jellal thought to himself. He swallowed, trying to keep from saying it. He had pondered whether to bring their age gap up more than once, never quite daring. Was she aware? And did it not bother her? He feared it would, guilt gnawing at his insides, no matter how often he tried to convince himself that keeping quiet was not lying.

He noticed her gaze on him, head tilted so far back, she could stare right up into his eyes with her huge, endless ones. He opened his mouth, wanting to avoid her asking about his thoughts.

"She has grown quite a lot during that time," he agreed, "and I'm afraid she will have to keep on doing that," he sighed deeply, averting his glance from hers, "I can't imagine what it must be like to lose a mother figure," he clenched his teeth. Then he loosened his jaw again, relaxing when he felt her hand to be stroking along his arm in a calming manner.

"But I suppose that's something we all have in common; Asuka is really lucky," he said somewhat awkwardly. It was true though; not only Fairy Tail but most guilds had many strong members who had grown up as orphans or lost their family over time.

"We have Master," Erza said, her voice serene, seemingly at peace with a topic that was bugging him more than he liked to admit. "And… I've met my mother," she added so quietly, he was not entirely sure to have understood her correctly. Also because it was absurd.

"You have…?" He asked, his voice merely a breath. He could not picture such a coincidence – and how she had never talked about it. Where was her mother now, if not with her? How could they have reunited and then parted ways after all those years of wondering?

Then another notion hit him.

There were _two _of her?!

"Mhm," Erza's voice was soft, and he stiffened in alarm at the… was is sadness in her tone? It was too vague to pin the sentiment down, perhaps due to the unclear mixture of feelings that was written across her face. She looked down upon noting his stare on her.

His arms tightened. Perhaps for his own reassurance.

"Do you remember when Wendy and I were being attacked by Acnologia and you came to help us?" He nodded, too tense to form words. What _was _it that she was letting her voice ring with? He could not begin to imagine how this story would end – and how their battle against the king of all dragons had anything to do with it.

He suppressed a light shaking of his body, winding his arms closer around her.

"And…" the word echoed so she lowered her voice even further, "do you also remember that body he was mauling…?" She asked and his breath got stuck in his throat. His eyes were wide and he stared at the back of her head. His heart dropped.

He could not find the words. He could not find his thoughts, either, his mind buzzing and empty at the same time, his mouth itching with dryness. Would it even be of any use to apologise now?

"I always believed I would…" Erza croaked, and for a second, he suspected her to be crying, "die in battle…" her breath came in fits, "but I guess hugged to death is a nicer way to go," she managed, gasping.

Jellal winced, releasing her. Panting lightly, Erza bent forward. He retracted his arms completely, apologising over and over again. The water swashed, slopping over the rim of the tub as she turned around to capture his lips with hers.

"Don't worry about it," she said, standing. Jellal sighed under his breath, following her example, not without sneaking a side glance or two at her as she still searched for their towels. He let the water drain, drying himself and tying the towel around his hips as he walked back into the bedroom for his clothes.

Erza sighed.

"Sometimes, I wish you had Gray's habit…" she said, more to herself. He turned returning the stare she traced over every ridge of his muscles. He felt himself blush, cursing at it when she noticed and giggled.

"What habit?" He asked, confused. She crossed her arms over her own towel, nearly shyly turning away.

"Nothing…" she said innocently. He pushed out his lips, then asked again. When she ignored him, he came over to where she pretended to be busy with a blanket, snaking his arms around her from behind. She did not answer. That called for drastic measures.

"Ah!" Erza yelped when he dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her, "No- ahaha, no, sto-hop!" She gasped for breath, fighting him off. He hooked one arm around her stomach, keeping her squirming and flailing body trapped, running his hands up and down her flank.

"Tell me," he pressed while she slapped him repeatedly.

"No!" Erza squealed, nearly crying with uncontrolled laughter. She elbowed him too hard then, freeing herself. Hunching over to catch her breath, she shrieked when his arms returned. She jumped aside, finding no way out, her back hitting the wall where he cornered her.

"I can only change," he leaned down, "if you tell me what it is you like," he said, her hot panting venting against his face. Her eyes were shining despite her previous panic, telling him just how much she loved that rare, seductive side of his. She tilted her chin up, lips brushing his.

"You, just the way you are," she breathed, closing the gap between them.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, Jellal closed his eyes. He really needed to get some jobs. He glanced over his shoulder where the laundry soaked in the bathtub. He should have made the washing machine a higher priority.

He did not mind doing the work around the house, on the contrary. He enjoyed it, finding that he not only felt better after doing something to unburden Erza, but that getting things done was a reward in and of itself. The results were immediately visible.

"Jellal…" he heard her voice call, somewhat huskily. He smiled to himself.

"You're back early; was the job _that_ easy?" He asked, waiting for the creaking of the door. Perhaps she waited for permission since it was closed – she had sounded rather far away.

"Jellal…" it came again, louder this time. "Help," his eyes shot open, "help me…" Erza whimpered. He stared at the empty space in front of him. There was no one there. His pupils shrunk. Panic grasped his heart like a claw and it beat wildly, thumping against his ribcage.

"Jellal…" it was in his head, he realised. She was somehow using telepathy, either strained from the magic itself or… "please… help me…" she pleaded, her voice thinning out, begging him to save her.

"Erza!" He cried, eyes flashing about the room even if it was of no use. "Where are you?"

"The… mans… si… oshi…" she croaked, almost not audible anymore, "please… Jellal…"

He nearly broke down the door as he sprinted out, not bothering with a coat or boots. Mansion. Oshibana Town. _Erza._

"I'm coming, Erza!"

* * *

**The manga says green and the anime changed it from green to pink later on; which eye colour do you give Meredy? Thanks for your opinion!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello and thank you all for your reviews!**

**Thank you Isanien for letting me know what you liked most!**

**And thanks to Somnolent Sushi Roll for answering my question - I think I do prefer her with green eyes, as well.**

**As always, thank you Nina-Chan202 for your review; I can always count on them!**

**Also, if anyone has a request for a scene, scenario, character or conversation, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll see what I can do ^^**

**Without further ado!**

* * *

The trains were all retired for the day. One last one was still to arrive, but nothing would leave the station until dawn. He contemplated whether to wait for the last train and confiscate it in order to get to Oshibana Town.

In the end, he had no patience, rushing all the way across the countryside using Meteor. The landscape flew by, seeming so much faster than when sitting in a train. Wind mercilessly whipped his face, his skin already burning with the icy cold that lashed even through his clothes.

Jellal was drained by the time he arrived, but determination boiled in him, keeping him on his feet and running. He had been here before, but did not remember much of it. There were several mansions, all at the edges of town and mostly in cardinal directions as their estates were huge and, of course, not overlapping.

He chose the first one that came into view – right up ahead, only a black speck on the horizon against the setting sun. The closer he got, the more magic energy he felt. Not hers, he noticed, but whatever it was, it was the reason for her troubles. What if she was out of magic already? What if all that was left to defend them was the tiny puddle inside his own exhausted vessel?

His brows furrowed. He would use it all to save her – that had been the plan anyway. He would lay down his life to protect hers.

His lungs burnt by the time he climbed the hill. His now almost bare feet were grateful for the grass beneath, his socks ripped from sprinting across pavement and gravel, not given the chance to crust over bleeding cuts as he pounded them into the ground.

The double doors were enormous, intimidating. Wasting no time, Jellal kicked them open.

The breeze howled from behind, sucking his hair in. It smelled of musty old furniture. The entrance was huge, two sets of stairs leading up into a giant parlour. Everything was clad in darkness, though weak moonlight streaked in through the high windows. A sense of magic hung in the air.

Tense, Jellal took the stairs two at a time after not seeing any doors in the entrance. He was now facing a seating area with dust-covered couches and armchairs and an unused fireplace – everything giving him the urge to sneeze, which he suppressed. He grew even more restless. Nothing gave away that she could be there – nothing but the faint stench of magical energy. He did not have the time to search the entire villa – there were more and it was not even guaranteed that she was still in any of them. Or that he had interpreted correctly.

What if it was _not_ a mansion in Oshibana in the first place?

He hurried along anyway. Going for the first door he reached, Jellal tried to follow the magic he felt. His skin tingled uneasily. He could not decide whether to loudly call her name or stay unnoticed. He did not dare to use telepathy, seeing as they were probably not alone and it could be interrupted.

That, and he hardly had any magic left.

Jellal halted abruptly upon finding the master bedroom. It, too, was covered in cobwebs, but the energy was stronger. The doors fell close behind him. He spun around, immediately bursting through the wood, splintering it in order to escape whatever trap awaited him back inside.

Weight crashed onto his back. His shoulder blade shattered. He gasped, but the air was pushed out of him. He hit the ground hard when another thrust of the same stature broke his ribs and the floor collapsed beneath him.

Groaning, he caught himself on all fours. With a last bolt of magic, he used Meteor to escape his pursuers as they landed right where he had been less than a second ago. The tiles beneath their feet ruptured. He had to squint against the rising dust of the debris. His lungs heaved, screaming for oxygen but he refused to cough and betray his position.

Shockwaves electrocuted him suddenly. Jellal screamed, feeling razor sharp metal tips puncture his back. His vision went white, then black, his body cramping, gradually losing its strength. Every muscle seemed on fire, then withering.

Erza appeared in front of his inner eye.

With a roar, Jellal hauled himself backwards. The weapon pierced his flesh but he rammed into it, regardless of the pain, disarming his attacker. _Erza! _He crawled to his feet, already feeling the deeper shadows creep over him as the previous assaulters loomed over his exhausted form.

Striking down with his right arm, he lifted two fingers.

"Pleiades!" Six star-like bolts soared into his opponents. The walls rumbled, the entire ancient building with it. He stared ahead when the smoke cleared. There was no one there. Clenching his jaw, Jellal turned, ignoring the spinning of his head, readying his stance for another attack, seeing that whoever had numbed most of his muscles had vanished, too.

"Erza!" Jellal shouted at the top of his lungs. He tried again, his body slackening but he refused to give in. But if she was not here anymore…

The walls crashed with the boom of a shot, loud enough to be a canon. Jellal cried out in pain when something flung into his torso from behind, shattering his ribcage. He coughed blood, unable to breathe. The pressure suffocated him. He slumped forward, hitting the remains of the opposite wall. His hands scraped along the rubble, smearing them with blood he had not even noticed to have shed.

His body convulsed again, electricity searing his nerves until every last of his senses died to unconsciousness.

_Erza…_

* * *

"Erza…" his voice rang in her head. Immediately, she shot up into a sitting position. Her head buzzed with previous sleep, clouds of bizarre dreams clearing only little by little. She frowned. Had that been a part of her dream? What had she dreamed? Just a second ago, she had remembered it. And then there was…

What was it again?  
"Erza," that was it. _Jellal_. Her eyes widened. Looking around, she asserted her assumption of him using telepathy. Of course, he did. But then why-

"Help me," he croaked. She blinked in confusion. Asking… for help? Jellal? Something was off, she immediately concluded. "Please… help me…" his voice was fading already. Something was really off. He was not someone to have difficulties with telepathy. He was either really far away or running low on magic.

She got up, brushing down the dirt from her clothes as she started walking. She could sense him, she would find him, she knew. She just hoped for him to be in town or any civilisation – fighting in the wilderness required so much more focus and even though they had mostly fought like that, her lack of sleep did not help her concentration in the least.

While trying to come up with a plan, she activated her magic. Her wrist glowed, a bracelet of pink light forming as it reached out, linking to him. Meredy shrieked, toppling down onto the earth. She removed the Sensory Link immediately. Panting, even from just that split of a second, she hunched over, her arms shaking, threatening to give in.

Catching her breath for another minute, she finally sat back on her heels. She had nearly passed out, meaning that he had either already lost consciousness or was close. Her torso still slightly blazed with pain. And then there was that telepathic message she had not been meant to receive.

Meredy heaved herself to her feet. She started running. With silent prayers to her distressed comrade, she followed his trail into Kunugi. She got out her communication lacrima. No one picked up.

"Come on, Erza…" she growled under her quick breath, trying time and again. She crossed the entire town, then beyond, her feet sore until finally reaching the outskirts of Oshibana. He was there somewhere. She could feel it.

* * *

Erza sighed as she unlocked the front door. She was tired from her mission, already bargaining with herself to leave the shower for the morning. He would not mind, would he?

She pondered for a moment longer, then decided in favour of the shower, unequipping her clothes as she went into the bathroom. The door was wide open and she frowned at the clothes that soaked in the tub.

"Jellal?" She called down the hall. She tried again, then exhaled strongly through her nose. She fished for the plug, pulling it out. Frowning to herself, Erza wrapped herself in a towel and stalked down the corridor. He was not in the kitchen, nor were there any sounds to betray his presence. She scanned the counters for notes, not finding any.

Erza harked when there was a faint noise. She crept towards the bedroom door, then opened it, finding neither a noise nor her beloved. Maybe in the cellar? She was about to turn on the heel when something buzzed. Her lacrima. She rummaged through the drawer of her nightstand, finding it to be silent then.

_29 missed calls._

She opened them, seeing that every single one had been from Meredy. She tapped the icon, holding the magical device to her ear. It rang several times. Nothing.

Erza plopped down on the bed, crossing her legs. She tried again, already with her thoughts in the shower when the ringing stopped and the speaker crackled.

_"Erza?"_ Meredy was panting, attempting to whisper.

"Yes, you-"

_"You need to help me. Jellal is- ah!" _Her voice ended in a high-pitched yelp. There was a bang. Thunder-like crashing was heard. Erza's eyes widened. She tensed, calling Meredy's name repeatedly. The speaker boomed then cracked again. Silence fell, only the soft rustle of the lacrima audible.

"Meredy?!"

_"Erza…" _Meredy rasped, _"you need to…"_ her voice died out, when steps echoed closer. There was a different buzz now, like the zipping of electricity. A gasp followed. Then a clink, a snap and the connection was cut.

Erza stared at the wall. Her heart had picked up speed, drumming fiercely. Slowly, she let the lacrima sink. A shaking breath escaped her lips. She stood, requipping. Then she ran.

_Warren._ She thought as the night's air coldly cut at her cheeks. He could track the signal.

She threw the doors open, bursting into the guild hall, startling everyone. They were just closing for the night, only a few of the usual suspects and Mira's family remaining. Erza was wheezing by now.

"Is Warren here?" She directly asked. Mira shook her head.

"He went home about an hour ago,"

"Fetch him for me, please," Erza ordered and Lisanna nodded in her sister's stead, hurrying into the night. "Gray," Erza turned to him where he sat, half naked, looking mildly spooked by her attitude, "get Natsu and Lucy," she said and he obeyed, not without questions. "I will explain as soon as everyone's here,"

"Did something happen?" Wendy asked, having jumped the most at Titania's entrance, having been on her way to leave.

"Wendy," Erza had almost caught her breath, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need your help, too," she requested and the young Dragon Slayer nodded determinately.

"Are we going on a mission?" She asked, concerned.

"A rescue mission," Erza narrowed her eyes, her eyes darkening grimly, "and first, we're going to have to hijack a train,"

* * *

The last location of Meredy's lacrima turned out to be a giant villa in Oshibana Town. An old, neglected one, its façade brittle and colours fading. The moon was now right behind the highest tower-like roof, throwing the mansion's shadow over them.

The trip had taken entirely too long for her liking but that was not important anymore. She could feel weak magic energy leak from the building.

Erza summoned a sword.

"Natsu, Gray, you go around the sides," she pointed in opposite directions and the two nodded, then lurked along the walls. "Wendy, you check from above," she instructed further, her gaze not leaving the enormous gates in front of her as Charle carried her partner up to the top. "Lucy, you stand guard, have a Celestial Spirit watch your back," Erza said, receiving a serious nod. "I'll go in through the main entrance."

She stalked up the few steps to the giant doors. The first thing she noted were the hinges, bent from the force of someone breaking in. It had to be where he was. And where Meredy was.

She could hardly believe Jellal to be overpowered by anyone – anyone who was not her, now that the Alvarez Empire had been subdued. But Meredy's voice had been full of fear and she never called unless it was urgent. And no one had access to her lacrima, except if she really had been assailed. It could all be a trap but that was why she had brought the team. Nothing and no one could stand in their way for long.

"Loke!" Lucy's exclaim travelled and Erza almost hissed at her to keep it down, focusing on the entrance instead. They did not need the element of surprise; they were Fairy Tail.

Erza scanned the room, then went up the stairs, picking out a random door, ending up in room after room, corridor after corridor.

She nearly staggered when she entered what had probably been a library or office. The gallery alongside the shelves, books and even the wall had come down. The enormous pile of rubble opened the way to the second floor, its wall having come down as well, but something else caught her eye.

"Meredy!" Erza rushed over to her friend. The girl was crushed beneath the debris, only her head, arms and half of her torso untouched. Or visible. She was unconscious, her skin roughed up with the scratches and bruises of falling rocks, her clothes giving the hint of a stench of fire. Her lacrima lied next to her arm, in two pieces.

"Meredy!" Erza tried again, kneeling down, carefully pulling on her. The rubble did not move, only bits and pieces came raining down. She held the pink-haired mage's face in her hands, pushing two fingers against her jugular.

"Erza…" Meredy groaned weakly. Her pulse was slow. She opened her eyes to slots. "Jellal," she breathed, tying to lift a hand. It shook and, in the end, she only managed to move one finger, stretching it upwards. Erza followed with her eyes, staring up into the hole in the wall. She gasped when Meredy slackened again.

Her mind was racing, but Erza stood nonetheless. She sliced through the wreckage, freeing her friend's torso for air, not daring to do anything further and bury them both in the following avalanche.

Requipping into her black wing armour, Erza soared up into what appeared to be a storage room. The shelves were empty, cobwebs covering them and the corners. She passed the first row, freezing upon spotting him.

He was lying on the ground, on his front. His arm seemed to be broken as it distorted most unhealthily to the side. His clothes were ripped and he reeked of scorched skin and blood. His back did not rise and fall. A small pool of dark blood had gathered around his head.

"Jellal!" Erza cried, crossing the room when a hooded figure appeared next to her love's body. She halted, lifting her sword, widening her stance. The person was small, a cape hiding away its plump appearance apart from ridiculously large shoes.

"Titania," it spoke with the squawking voice of a man, "what an unforeseen turn of events," he said coolly, mockingly, "now if you would, these are waiting for you," he extended a gloved hand with a pair of clinking shackles. Seal stone shackles. She narrowed her eyes. "Should you refuse…" he grinned through the tone of his voice.

Erza gasped when a spiked boulder shattered through the ceiling. Right above Jellal. Within less than a second, she caught it. The stone pierced through her armoured hands, forcing her onto her knees with its weight. Grunting from the effort, she felt her arms tremble, praying for them to prevail.

"Oh, I would have stopped it, but if this is how you choose," the man gave a dirty snicker, nearing with the shackles. Erza cursed under her breath. She willed her swords to summon above him when the weight of the boulder pierced through the metal covering her hands. She cried out in pain.

"…gon's Iron Fist!" Natsu suddenly crashed through the ceiling. His knuckles punched into the hooded figure, then right through the floor, and he yelped as he burst through, tumbling down the wreckage of the library.

"Natsu!" Erza gasped. She stared at the empty spot of their offender. _An illusion!_

"Erza," Lucy caught her attention. She and Wendy had arrived, dragging Jellal out of the danger.

"Hyaaa!" Natsu came right back, kicking the spiked torture device across the room, through the next wall and the one after that. Erza grunted with pain and relief when the rock stopped impaling her flesh. She stumbled backwards, eyes flashing from one to the other.

"Gray," she spotted him entering the room, "help Wendy get Meredy," she pointed a bloody hand down the rubble. Happy accompanied them, returning only a minute later with Meredy limply hanging from his tiny paws.

The young Dragon Slayer performed her healing spells immediately while Natsu sniffed around the villa. They found a cloth of unknown material, almost as if embedded with sealing stone mineral to be tied around Jellal's neck, depriving him of flowing breathing and hardly removable, even with Cancer's powers.

There was not a trace left of the mysterious man, nor a hint of his identity or aim. Fear lingered with them until they all caught their breaths, more or less recovered and more than disturbed by the horrors of that night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I tried to save them up as a reward to motivate me for studying - it was more than worth it!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Jellal!" She called his name, despair ruling her voice. He spun around.

"Erza!" He shouted and it echoed from the dark walls. "Erza! Where are you?" He ran. He had to stop abruptly, locked gates towering in front of him. He turned, hurrying across the clacking marble floor. Another wall. Where was she? And where was he? Were there no doors? "Erza!" His voice was scratching in his throat, his lungs burning.

"Jellal!" She yelled and he sprinted in the direction she revealed to him. "Here," she choked. His eyes widened. There was nothing there. "Jellal…" she struggled and his gaze fell to his feet. Catching sight of a pale hand down the ravine, he dropped to his knees. He reached for it, forcing his body into the rock beneath, trying to get a grasp of her arm. Her knuckles were white from holding on to a small ledge, everything else clad in darkness.

"Hold on," he groaned as he stretched as far as he could. He scooted forward, hardly able to stay above the gaping gorge. He felt for her, scraping his fingers on the pointy rocks. "Erza…" he pressed between gritted teeth.

Something cold clasped his wrist. He yelped, digging the nails of his other hand into the edge of the cliff, nearly falling. His stomach lurched with panic. He lifted his other hand, already assuming a seal stone chain. His heart stopped and white-hot horror clawed down his back when the only thing clutching his wrist was her disembodied hand.

* * *

"Erza!" Wendy winced awake when he screamed. Her heart hammered shortly but she knew his must have been even wilder. Jellal was panting; she could hear his breath rasp irregularly from behind, his bed probably drenched in sweat. At this rate, he would choke himself to death.

She was about to open her eyes and turn around, when the floor creaked.

"Jellal," Erza's voice was croaking as softly as it could. He gasped, the bed shaking ever so slightly, then the wood sighed under her added weight.

They had gotten two rooms in an inn and Erza had offered to sleep on the floor as they were short of one bed, either room holding three. Everyone knew why she had actually volunteered, though no one dared to say it aloud. Their nerves were all still frazzled, hers most of all.

"Erza…" he wheezed and Wendy thought to hear the squelching of a hand holding another.

"I'm here, it's alright," she soothed, "we're all save," she went on, her voice mellow and hushed. "How are you feeling?" She asked. As much as Wendy did not want to eavesdrop, she wanted to know whether there was something she could do to help. She needed to know his answer. That, and she could not exactly close her ears.

"Where are we?" Jellal cawed instead, his breathing only slowly calming itself.

"In an inn in Oshibana; I found you and Meredy unconscious in a mansion,"

"Meredy?"

"She's fine. Wendy healed her and she is asleep now, just over there," Erza reassured him, probably pointing across the room. "We could not catch the man who caused all this but we will – for now, you need to rest,"

"We?"

"Natsu and the others. We were all relieved when we finally found you," she retold, tying to keep her voice down. "How are you feeling?" She asked again and he gave a hitched breath before being able to answer. Wendy could not see the arm he lifted to cover his eyes but she smelled the hint of salt of his tears.

"Ashamed…" it was hardly audible. A tiny gasp escaped Erza's lips and the bed squeaked a little as she shifted her weight. "I couldn't even tell you apart from an imposter, I'm-"

"Neither could we," she rushed, then lowered her voice again, "Natsu thoughtlessly attacked him and he vanished – we wouldn't have known otherwise," she allayed, "you couldn't have known…"

"I'm so pathetic…" he sobbed.

"No, you're not," Erza murmured, her voice only just hearable, even with Dragon Slayer ears.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," she hushed him. Wendy's heart leaped once when the faint smacking sound of lips on – on skin? on lips? – reached her. _I'm not supposed to hear this, I'm not supposed to hear this…_

The bed creaked one final time and the sheets shuffled for a few moments longer. There was a deep sigh which she could not associate, followed by another of those gentle, forbidden sounds. Then everything fell silent again.

Wendy relaxed, being the first one to fall back asleep and the first to wake the following morning.

* * *

Blinking against the sunlight, the young Dragon Slayer arched her back, stretching while still lying down. She glanced at the peaceful form of her Exceed companion, crawling out of bed without disturbing her. She had not turned again after accidentally overhearing the conversation during the night and getting up now, she knew why.

Erza was holding Jellal close with both arms, her head above his, fingers straddled through his messy hair. She had one shin snug between his legs, his arms around her back seemingly pressing the air out of her lungs, clutching her fiercely, even in his sleep. He seemed calmer, though his features spoke of exhaustion, more mentally than physically.

Wendy had to smile as she watched the fondly entangled couple. She knew they did not need her now, easing her mind. Turning her head, she regarded Meredy. The young woman had coiled herself up on her side, telling of sleep and not unconsciousness – another relief. The blanket rose and fell steadily, not showing any signs of pain.

Reassured, Wendy stole herself into the bathroom. She freed herself of her clothes, enjoying a hot shower before putting her dress back on. She halted in her tracks when voices reached her through the door. One voice in particular.

Charle.

"… all that _snogging_ in front of the child," she was scolding and Wendy winced on the lectured couple's behalf. She carefully pushed the handle of the bathroom down, not making a single sound.

"We weren't-"

"I may not have her ears, but if I could hear it, so could she!" Charle raged. Peeking around the corner, Wendy saw her floating between the beds, wings outstretched, arms crossed. Both Jellal and Erza were kneeling in front of her, hands on their thighs, heads bowed like children, being caught with pilfering sweets.

"It wasn't-" Erza tried again, but the Exceed silenced her with an angry huff.

"And sleeping together – right next to her!" She exclaimed, making everything sound so much worse than it had actually been. Frowning with pity, Wendy stepped out of the door.

"It's okay,"

"It's not," the white feline immediately snapped, only then realising whom the voice belonged to.

"Nothing happened, Charle," she said and her friend turned away, slightly embarrassed. Still nothing in comparison to the submissive couple on the bed. "They just really care for one another; that's nothing to be mad about," she smiled at them, only finding Erza's loving gaze. Wordlessly thanking her guildmate, Titania returned the smile, the flaming of her cheeks subsiding.

Charle snorted, lifting her chin. She threw them one last glance over her shoulder, then proceeded to fly out the glass doors onto the small balcony. Wendy gave an apologetic look but Erza dismissed it by shaking her head. Both winced when Jellal slackened, nearly falling over.

"Jellal," Erza reached out to steady him but he moved away.

"It's fine," he pressed with a clenched jaw. He furrowed his brow, still keeping his head bowed as he got up from the bed. "I'll just…" he staggered, making their eyes widen, "get myself some… water…" he struggled to keep his balance, staring at his feet, willing them to obey.

"No, don't," Erza scooted forward, freezing when he held out his hand to stop her. It rocked him more than intended and his legs shook. Wendy blankly stared at the scene, wondering how her guildmate put up with such idiotic stubbornness. Then again, she was no better. Perhaps even worse.

One thing was clear, though, there had been more to his knocked-out state than just those cracked and broken bones.

"You're in no condition to walk," Erza scolded. He turned his head, looking as if the world mercilessly spun around it.

"You…" he managed, sounding strangled. He seemed to reconsider, the stubbornness leaving alongside the colour of his face. "Might want to catch me…" he said, collapsing. Erza gasped, dashing forward, arms catching him just so. Her knees crashed into the wood as she landed on the ground, panting.

"Jellal," she lightly shook him, staring at his in discomfort furrowed brow, his squinting eyes and the drops of sweat that rolled down his temple. Collecting herself, Erza stood, placing him back on the bed. "You need rest," she muttered, not knowing whether he heard her. She stroked her fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face, then felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Is he okay?" Wendy asked meekly, interlacing her fingers in front of her chest. Erza gave a vague hum.

"He doesn't have a fever and his wounds should be fine, too," she informed, continuing to think out loud, "perhaps they slipped him something…" she narrowed her eyes, glancing over at Meredy. Wendy followed her gaze.

She used healing magic on both of them for minutes to pass. Nothing seemed to change, except Meredy awoke at some point. They just finished their report to her when there was a knock on the door.

"It's me," Lucy's voice came and they opened the door for her, "the boys are finally up. We wanted to go to town and fetch some breakfast. Any requests?" She asked, peeking past them to be able to see how everyone was faring.

"Cake." Erza plainly said, looking confused when both of her guildmates giggled.

"Who would have known…" Lucy held her hands behind her back, smiling, then even wider when meeting green eyes.

"Rather sweet than savoury," Meredy grinned, her usual cheerfulness drowning out the happenings of the day before. Her emotional strength really was admirable, though Wendy felt that she was not yet up to the mark.

"I'll have whatever you guys are having," Wendy smiled. They all turned to where Jellal laid still on the bed.

"Anything will do; maybe something with oats," Erza supplied, receiving a nod. "Don't split up," she ordered, then offered Wendy to go along should she want to. The Dragon Slayer shook her head.

"Then you'd be the only one to defend them," she argued, not being met with any protests. They watched Lucy, Natsu and Gray disappear down the hallway. Wendy froze shortly when a hand rested on her head. Looking up, she met the warm gaze of Erza, beaming a grateful smile in response.

* * *

"It was meant for you; I heard him say that," Meredy retold darkly, addressing Erza, "he mentioned Fairy Tail, too," she disclosed everyone watching her.

"Did he talk about me or Natsu or Gray?" Lucy asked from the foot of the pink-haired mage's bed. Meredy gave a sigh, nibbling on her breakfast.

"I'm sorry, that's about all I remember," she said, meeting understanding, brown eyes, "he ambushed me by burying me beneath the wall. He sounded angry that it was me and not Erza who had come…"

"But before that, you heard a voice and just… followed it blindly?" Charle asked, her voice still sharp from the morning. She did not grace Titania with a single side glance, especially now when she was kneeling on the opposite bed, Jellal's head resting on her lap.

"It was Jellal's voice, so of course I did," Meredy defended herself, though she did not seem irritated. She was most likely still struggling with whatever had drugged them, coping much better than her guildmate, however, who was currently out of commission. "He asked for help, but he was saying her name," she shifted her gaze, meeting Erza's eyes. Everyone followed.

Erza stiffened ever so slightly. She had not meant for her team to walk back in when she had just placed his head on her lap; she would have at least tried to make it a little less obvious. Then again, they had already been like that before and with a larger audience of Blue Pegasus wizards. It did not _have_ to mean more than usual.

It did, though, and she was sure that they could all guess.

"Then it seems the telepathy reached the wrong person," she pondered, feeling pressured to do so out loud.

"Is that possible?" Wendy asked.

"We can ask Warren," Gray reminded from where he was stuck between a munching Natsu and concerned Wendy on the young Dragon Slayer's bed, "but we _do_ know that telepathy can be interrupted or even manipulated. Remember that guy from Nirvana?"

"Yeah," Lucy grimaced, "he used Hoteye's voice to lure us into a trap,"

"Richard…" Meredy quietly corrected under her breath.

"It was most likely the same trick," Erza speculated, now absently caressing Jellal's hair with one hand, "which means we are dealing with someone who can both use telepathy and create illusions."

"And has access to seal stone," Lucy added.

"Naarg," Natsu wailed furiously, "I wanna punch that bastard into ashes already!" He hollered, enticing an annoyed groan from Gray.

"Don't you think we all do?" The ice mage growled, and they were already at each other's throats.

"We need to report back to Master first," Erza interrupted, giving them a strict look. Straightening like soldiers, the two piped a 'yes, ma'am' in unison.

She held Gray's gaze when he gave her a look – something between mocking and curious –, his eyes flashing from hers to Jellal and back. She stopped fondling with her beloved's hair, only now noticing her actions. She suppressed a gulp, firing back at her guildmate with all the authority she could muster, refusing to be embarrassed.

He backed down first, averting his gaze with a played, uninterested sigh. Lucy and Wendy exchanged a glance while Natsu started to eliminate their breakfasts, completely unaware of the wordless clash.

They went to pack their bags, readying too return to Magnolia.

"I knew this was serious when Erza didn't pack her million suitcases, but I wasn't expecting _that_," Natsu said on his way out.

"Who would have thought that we'd actually find the guy behind the poster?"

"We don't know for sure if it's him," Lucy interfered the boys discussion as they left the room.

Erza relaxed visibly when the door fell close, shoulders sinking. She had not realised to have tensed so much, sighing to herself. Her eyes wandered down, glazed with worry, watching the twitching of his eyebrow. She ran her finger over it, noting with relief how it seemed to ease him.

She pondered whether it would be smart to move him in his current state, finally concluding that it would be best to get back to Magnolia and the guild as quickly as possible. She could carry him, no problem. Only hiding her affection during the entire trip back would not come as easily…


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you guys so so much for your long reviews! How you picked out particular parts, Nina-Chan202 and Isanien, I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it!**

**Also thanks for the guest review, that was really kind of you to say! Thanks for leaving me a review ^^**

**Now then, without further ado!**

* * *

The landscape flew by the window of their compartment. The train rucked, nearing its last station before arriving in Magnolia. Natsu groused through puffy cheeks, holding his stomach.

He had carried Jellal all the way to the station in Oshibana, saving Erza the strange looks from the side. She had wanted to offer Meredy her help, but Lucy had been faster, having supported the still staggering girl with one arm around her. Meredy was in way better shape than Jellal, conscious, mentally well and able to stand – only walking still posed a challenge to her dwindling balance.

Now sitting on the opposite bench of her comrades, Erza felt their stares, even after hours of riding the train. Jellal was lying on his back where Natsu had blithely dropped him back to rest his head on Erza's lap. They had propped up his legs but Meredy did not mind, allowing them to stretch over her own. It was hard to decide whether her gaze was the most or least tolerable of them all.

The train rucked again and Natsu and Wendy gaged in unison. The loudspeakers cracked and a man's voice announced the next stop. The second it died down, Jellal stirred.

Erza looked down when he gave a groan in his sleep – or unconsciousness, she was not entirely sure. His brow furrowed with discomfort and his body twitched, then he turned onto his side. She winced, freezing.

"Erza…" Jellal purred, winding an arm around her hips to snuggle his face into her stomach. Blood shot up into her cheeks, and her eyes widened. Turning her head, Erza stared out the window as if her life depended on it. She prayed for no one to have heard his mumbling but the gazes that drilled into her said otherwise.

Lucy could not keep from giggling, a light blush tinting her own cheeks. Gray's taunting look was the one Erza avoided the most, her face by now glowing in the colour of her hair. She was pretending far too obviously not to have noticed – neither his cuddle nor their reactions.

Meredy watched with a mixture of amusement and affection shining in her eyes.

* * *

The station came sooner than expected which Erza was eternally grateful for.

"Finally!" Natsu yelled, still holding a hand over his mouth as he lurched out of the compartment.

"Natsu, we're not there yet," Lucy stood, then followed. He loudly argued about being hungry on his way out and she scolded him, knowing he would not be able to hold the food in for long.

Gray rolled his eyes, then got up, muttering something about eating, too.

"Can we get you anything, Meredy?" Wendy asked, still pale as a ghost but back on her feet. Meredy smiled, then turned to Erza on the other end of the bench.

"Do you want me to take over?" She offered, receiving a smile. Erza shook her head.

"It's alright, go on,"

"Okay," Meredy went after the four, stretching her arms above her head, "I could use some fresh air,"

"Don't miss the train," Erza called after them. More people changed compartments, got off or on the train. Someone hit the door with their elbow and the compartment closed. Silence fell, the crowds passing nearly soundlessly in front of the window to the corridor now.

Erza sighed, allowing her gaze to drop. Then her shoulders.

"Jellal," she said quietly, as if afraid to be heard. She checked the hallway once, though there was hardly anyone anymore. With longing and concern, she ran her fingers through his hair. She repeated his name, stroking a hand down his back. He in- and exhaled deeply.

Her eyes closed halfway as she watched him. She was not sure about what to do. Should she wake him? Would he be able to comprehend? He had been in his right mind back at the inn, however it was unlikely that he would be capable of sitting for another hour or more. He had barely managed in the morning.

Then again, Meredy was bettering by the minute. She had not been afflicted as much as him, or perhaps merely not received the same dose of whatever they had been slipped. It seemingly affected him like alcohol – sleepy, unknowingly flirty in a way, unaware of his surroundings. She pondered about how Meredy acted when drunk, even though she found the idea of knocking powerful wizards out with sake relatively ludicrous.

Then again, using a former Wizard Saint as bait for Fairy Tail's Titania was already quite ludicrous.

Ultimately, Erza decided against waking him. He needed rest if he was to report back at the guild. She would spare him the awkwardness she most likely had to endure a little more. She hoped he would not do anything like that again, especially nothing more intimate than saying her name in a dreamy way while nuzzling into her. Remembering the first time she had experienced him drunk, she knew there were worse things he could do – in front of people; not that she minded otherwise.

* * *

"Thank you," Meredy smiled upon receiving her tea.

"Of course," Juvia sat down opposite of her, "Juvia is happy to provide her home," she smiled back, sipping her own cup. She had already explained everything about Fairy Hills – the monthly rent, the no-men rule, who currently lived there.

They had all decided to leave the big discussion for the next morning, even if Jellal had been able to walk home by himself. He had offered his guildmate to sleep at his place, but Meredy had declined. Not only because Juvia had nobly sacrificed the possibility of spending the night with the team – including Gray – to host her friend. She knew better than to intrude on the in a way freshly reunited couple.

"Do they… _live _together?" Juvia burst, clearly on accident. They stared at one another and while the water mage looked ready to take the question back, Meredy did not want to leave her hanging. Still, as much as she valued their friendship…

"You can ask them tomorrow," she loved Jellal more. "And I would have thought _you'd_ move in with Gray," Meredy smirked. Juvia's eyes popped into hearts and she clasped her hands together when hearing the name of her crush.

"Juvia _has _lived with her darling, but not anymore, now that the guild is back together…" she mumbled. Juvia seemed conflicted and with the skills that Ultear had taught her, Meredy could read how the wishes of Fairy Tail to be together and still living with Gray were battling each other, guilt reigning first and foremost. The pink-haired mage let her tone soften alongside her eyes.

"Has he not yet made a move?" She asked, banning all mockery from her voice. Juvia sighed in defeat.

"Not exactly…" she muttered, staring into her tea, "he _did_ invite me to his place once, though," her eyes suddenly gleamed with treacherous ambition. She could really see any and all forms of life as 'love rivals'. She did not even have to address anyone. It was as creepy as it was sweet how she defended her adoration for the Ice-Wizard.

"Say, wasn't it strange to travel with Jellal for so long and only the two of you?" Juvia asked, changing the topic. They played them like a ball between rackets. Meredy sipped her beverage.

"You mean because he's a man and you'd like some juicy details?" She cocked a single brow, smirking above the rim of her cup. Juvia's cheeks flared with blush at her counterpart's choice of words. She stared at her, waiting, finally too impatient for the game the independent mage was playing.

"Was…" Juvia sheepishly tapped her index fingers together, obviously caught. She was such a hurricane of emotions; she could run hot and cold within seconds; shrink away and nearly murder someone within the blink of an eye. She was adorable and Meredy felt her heart swell upon watching that goofy, shy side of her. She wanted to hug and squish her.

Still, she did not think she would ever tell anyone about the nature of their relationship and the trials that travelling had put before them. That was her keepsake to have; she would not share it.

"Was he never… tempted?" Juvia finally asked, glancing up from below. It was nothing she had to ponder about but Meredy took her time with answering, just for the sake of those viciously curious eyes.

Finally, she sighed shaking her head with a hopeless shrug.

"Oh, no, not in the least. You know Jellal – he never looks at other women; he avoids all humans equally." She nodded matter-of-factly. "He's like," she put a finger to her chin, pushing her lips out as her eyes wandered up to the ceiling, "Erzasexual."

* * *

She should not. She knew she should not but she could not get herself to stop. He was burning and her own body surged with heat as she pushed it against his. She moaned when his lips found her neck, throwing her head back as he trailed his tongue further down.

He would not stop, either.

With a groan from deep within her throat, Erza let him caress her torso with his lips, her breath hitching as she begged him to go on, to leave marks and suffocate her in pleasure. Already, he had vaporised her every concern about his condition with steamy kisses. She bathed in them.

Hands shaking, she fished for the buttons of his shirt. She hardly managed the first few, when he pulled away, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. She felt a shiver run down her spine at his boldness, stirring her insides with a fuzzy feeling. She grabbed his jaw, pressing his lips back onto hers. He returned her force and they started a battle of rising passion.

They should stop, the thought came knocking again. He was not fully rested, she worried as his hands trailed up her thighs until the hem of her skirt. He might still be injured, she fretted while undoing the last buttons of her blouse. There would be questions at the guild should he not be able to make it, she feared, fumbling with the hooks of her bra.

The contact of his lips drowned out the voice in her head. She drilled her knees into the mattress next to his hips, then pushed him over onto his back. With blazing eyes, she towered him, claiming his mouth with hers, both pairs of hands roaming, rambling, reaching.

Tears itched in her closed eyes, tumbling down her cheeks without mercy.

She was too relieved that he was there. That he was fine. Only one night ago, she had been worried sick, anxious for his very life – now he was here, he was fine, even after those horrendous hours of incertitude and pain. The image of his contorted, seared and bloody form still haunted her.

She could sing with joy that he was healed now. She was eased of her tribulations, relieved of her anguish, she was…

She gasped when he sucked on the supple skin on the top of her breast, arching her back into him. It drove him on, every sound that escaped her lips like petrol in a fire. She let them, purposefully encouraging his actions with husky moans, clawing her nails into his shoulders. She could hardly believe how he had already figured her out, making her weak under his every touch.

Jellal sighed her name in question and she whimpered her consent.

* * *

Erza had watched with pity how Jellal had gobbled up his breakfast. At least what little she had been able to find in the emptying fridge and cupboards. She knew he had not eaten for an entire day and night, neither breakfast with them at the inn, nor a snack on the train – and for dinner, the only thing in his mouth had been hers or her supple, now stamped skin.

Nonetheless, he insisted on only eating when she would, too. Left no room for debate, that clumsy, unfortunate, enchanting lover of hers.

She suppressed a sigh, then went to get ready. They would meet at the guild to report in and discuss the now serious situation. It had been one thing to be ambushed by lowly culprits or to feel watched on a dark street. But it had gotten out of hand. And completely off the scale, not only by involving others, not even members of the guild, but the sheer brutality with which a wizard as powerful as Jellal had been tricked and subdued was terrifying.

It was nothing to belittle.

"Jellal," Erza glanced at him when he sank back down on the bed, looking nothing like a short break. Rather a morning of resting. She frowned with concern, but he had to account, too. He looked fine, merely as tired as her. "Come on, we have to get ready," she urged, collecting his clothes for him on her way to the shower.

"Ready?" He asked, meeting equally confused eyes.

"To go; they will be meeting before lunch, I presume," she explained and he blinked at her twice.

"I'm not going," she looked bewildered, stalking back towards the bed. He gulped at her questioning gaze, most likely forcing himself to be honest. "I can't show my face there anymore," his voice crumbled away, just like when he had admitted his shame at the inn.

"Why not?" Erza furrowed her brows until they almost met.

"Because…" he sighed, raking a hand through his hair, pulling on it to the point where the skin at his hairline turned white. He bit his lip, avoiding her eyes. She repeated her question and he exhaled sharply through his nose. "_Now _I can't ever join Fairy Tail; how embarrassing, having to be saved…" he sighed, letting his head hang, not even daring to look at _her_.

"Nonsense! That's not a reason," Erza shot back immediately, "you've saved me several times and I don't stay away from you," she argued with determinately flaring eyes. His tone was quiet, the same reluctance to speak and convey his self-loathing feelings as usual. As _before._ They had come this far; she would not let him be bogged down again.

"I'm glad we don't think alike then," he said, almost whispered, a bitter smile on his face.

"That was supposed to be convincing," she put her hands on her hips. It was starting to enrage her. She loved him enough for both of them, how could he not even accept himself a little?

"I know," he lifted his gaze, "please try again," Jellal quietly requested. Erza stared at him, puzzled, thinking for a moment that he was as unnerved as her when his eyes shone at her. Pleading. Begging her _not_ to stop trying. Wanting to be convinced.

Erza sighed.

"Alright," she let her voice soften alongside her features, straightening her back again, "I promise you whatever your heart desires when we return," she proposed. To her surprise – and rising haste – he looked just the way as before. _Before_ before. Ashamed. The infamous unworthiness clasping him in its grip. He was not one to demand.

She would just have to overtake the task herself.

Pushing her lips out, she dropped his clothes onto the bed. Jellal winced when Erza sank down on his lap, gliding her hands across his still bare chest, leaning in until her lips brushed his ear which pulsed with blush.

She unequipped everything but her undergarments.

"Then how about payment in advance…?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Awww thank you all so much for your reviews! It means a lot to me that you take the time to tell me what you think about my story ^^**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Meredy thanked Lucy when being handed a glass of water. She sipped it, glancing over the rim and around the room. Light flooded in through the window opposite of where she had been offered a seat. There was a desk to her left, the door on the right. There were shelves filled with ancient books, though even more files, labels reading names of guild members and quests, sorted by reward or location.

It was lovely. She could perfectly imagine how Fairy Tail's Master would sit there, hours after hours, the sun bathing him from the side and the cheerful chattering of his guild echoing from the main hall. As chaotic as everything around the guild was, it gave a sense of home.

She had been more than shocked, mostly on behalf of her friends, when the Master had turned without getting up, seemingly permanently rooted into his wheeled chair. His welcome had been heartfelt but his features grave. He must have already heard.

"She's never late," Lucy pointed out when Natsu grew impatient.

"We can't exactly start without them; put up with it, Flamebrain," Gray growled at his guildmate, from where he leaned against a shelf, arms crossed.

"How about I put _you_ up, Iceprincess,"

"That's not even an insult,"

"Oh yeah? Maybe this is!" Natsu lunged a fist and Meredy stared in fascination at how they started brawling without any interruption. Or proper reason. Lucy was edging away, finding a save spot next to Meredy and Wendy, while Makarov made a thoughtful face, perhaps not even noticing. It was just an everyday occurrence.

The door opened and Erza and Jellal hurried in. The fight stopped immediately, but she was not even giving a comment – she was too busy with excusing them.

"I apologise for the wait," she said, vaguely looking around without actually meeting anyone's eyes. Jellal kept his head lowered, but he peeked up to exchange a glance with his guildmate and they nearly unnotably nodded at one another. He was checking whether she was alright and she confirmed.

Meredy blinked twice. He had already averted his gaze, but hers lingered on his face. She wondered whether – and she hoped for his sake – she was the only one to notice his slightly swollen lips.

Both of them had damp hair, telling of a rushed shower and fleet walk to the guild hall.

"It's no trouble," the Master said calmly, his voice scratchy from age. The countless wrinkles on his face eased a little upon seeing them all together now. Meredy thought it to be relief, making her ponder whether he had already been worried about something else to have happened.

"I have already been told about some your most recent troubles, but I would like it in detail." He went on, his eyes travelling the room without any sharpness to them towards his family and guests. They stopped at Jellal, who felt the gaze, nodding. Everyone followed, watching while he retold, starting with the voice in his head. Erza had poured him a glass of water even before he had begun, knowing well in advance how hoarse his voice would come.

Jellal had strategically planted himself against the wall near the door, the only thing blocking an escape being Erza. And he looked as if he really wanted to escape. He had never been one to like crowds. Accepting numerous people as his guildmembers all at once had been strange enough already, but now, and in such a tiny space with several others – it was visibly too cuddly for his taste.

Erza seemed to be aware as well, while the rest was absorbed into his retelling. She was trying hard to find a compromise of comforting closeness and unsuspicious distance. The fact that she was focusing on him more than the task at hand had its effect already, easing his tensed muscles, even if just a tad.

"Hm… but there was no telepathic message in the house itself?" Makarov asked and everyone stared at him instead. Erza narrowed her eyes, starting to understand his way of thinking.

Jellal nodded.

"Only a weak feeling of magic,"

"So he was either in or close to Magnolia or perhaps has more power than we originally assumed," Erza pondered out loud, two armoured fingers on her chin.

"We should ask Warren – whether he knows anyone with that power," Lucy suggested and the Master nodded. Jellal was using his chance of not being required to speak to down his water in one gulp. Erza wordlessly retrieved and refilled it, and this time he took it slower.

"Meredy," Makarov turned to her and she felt her back straighten of its own accord, "please tell us what happened then," he asked and she hummed in consent.

"I heard a voice, too, and it was Jellal's. He wasn't calling for me, though, but for Erza," she said, watching the attention drift to the couple, "since she was the target," she quickly went on to keep everyone to stick to the point, "I guess I was closer to the sender, but I don't know that much about telepathy, to be honest," she smiled apologetically.

"That punk should've called for me!" Natsu roared, spitting a tiny flame from his mouth, clenching his fists with fighting spirit.

"Warren is out on a mission, I think," Wendy piped up for the first time from her corner. The Exceed in her arms was giving dirty looks at the now more focused couple next to the door, making Meredy curious.

"We'll ask him when he's back," Lucy agreed. The Master muttered something of the same nature, then turned back to the pink-haired mage.

"Continue,"

"Well, I was near Kunugi at that time, but the trains were all stationary for the night. I followed Jellal's trace – my magic can do that with him – until the mansion. I found him alone and unconscious and then something exploded and I was buried beneath the wall…

"Someone came, rather small and hooded,"

"The illusion guy!" Natsu yelled, receiving a punch from Gray, returning it immediately. Erza shot them a strict look and both froze like cadets.

"I don't know what exactly happened, but I think there was lightning…" she frowned uncomfortably, gaze on her lap. Lucy put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up. Meredy smiled gratefully.

"So then both were attacked by electricity," Lucy noted.

"And it was probably a tool, from what Jellal said," Wendy added.

"But why Meredy?" Natsu pondered, "If that guy was in Magnolia anyway," he said, earning disbelieving stares at such a clever remark no one had been aware of yet, "he could have at least let me have a piece of him!" He bared his teeth and Gray rolled his eyes.

"Meredy," Erza ignored the last statement, "you said you were in Kunugi when you received the message,"

"Near, yes," she confirmed.

"I was there on my job," the Queen of the Fairies went on, "perhaps the assaulter knew and accidentally missed me, finding you instead," she added up.

"But then why didn't he just call for you in the first place? If he was going to do that anyway, he wouldn't have had the risk of you being gone," Wendy tilted her head at her guildmate. Erza's expression darkened.

"He wanted to blackmail me by using Jellal; he had those seal stones ready," she reminded. Meredy glanced from her to Jellal, who kept his head lowered. Makarov was deep in thoughts, Natsu spoiling for a fight.

"But why Jellal?" The Fire Dragon Slayer cawed, "First of all, Jellal could have beat that guy to a pulp and second, why not just call for us directly?" He stomped angrily, now restraining from letting it out on Gray, however.

"If we assume that it _is_ the guy from the poster," Lucy chimed in.

"Of course, it's him," Gray gave back with an of irritation clenched jaw, "what other idiot would challenge _us?"_

* * *

"It still doesn't make sense," Lucy argued, "I mean what were the odds that it would actually turn out this way for Jellal to be beatable?" She started gesturing with her hands. Meredy stole a glance at her guildmate who was now more than ever trying to merge with the wall. Could he not see that no one was holding it against him?

"Jellal didn't know about the wanted poster until yesterday; he couldn't have known it to be a trap," Erza interposed.

"Then if the not-moving trains were part of the plan, he must have known about Meteor," Wendy said quietly in her corner, being met with nods of approval. Makarov gave a hum.

"I will send letters to the Mayor of Oshibana for information on the house. And for the police and citizens to give reports."

"This is stupid – I'm going back there to investigate that creepy ol' place again," Natsu pounded a fist into his other palm.

"I'm with ya," Gray followed Natsu out the door, "I'll get Juvia," he added when Natsu turned to grab Lucy's wrist, dragging her along under mild protests.

"Don't get separated, whatever you do. At least four of you. That place could still be studded with traps!" Makarov called after them. He glanced at Wendy when she sought his eyes, giving his assent with a nod. She followed her team while Charle nagged about it being an imbecile idea.  
Meredy watched them exit, listening to the furious bellowing of the Fire Dragon Slayer in the hall. She put down her glass, noticing that Jellal had already done so. She met his eyes, finally, seeing the same indecisive urge to go.

"I would like to ask you two to stay," Makarov made her wince, so precisely nipping their idea in the bud. She turned to meet dark eyes, shining with concern. "I know Wendy did an excellent job on healing you, but I want Porlyuscia to check, just to be sure. We don't know what we're up against here, so I want to be absolutely certain that you won't suffer from whatever – magic or devices – that person used on you.

"Erza," he looked up at her, "be so kind and ask Jet to find her," he asked and she nodded, leaving his office.

"You… won't send her to go with them?" Meredy asked with a hint of hesitation. She wondered for a second whether he had guessed about the secret relationship upon Titania's silence when everyone had set out.

Instead of conveying any insight, Makarov have a grumble.

"I will leave that decision to her. I only reluctantly want to send her back to where she had been in such distress; she must be the most affected after you," he said, glancing from her to her guildmate.

"That's very considerate," Meredy noted with a smile. He only lifted a hand, palm facing upwards.

"It's what any good father would do for his children,"

"I see." She said, then furrowed her brow. "But aren't you a little too old to be her father?" She tapped her chin with one finger, wincing when he laughed out loud. She blinked repeatedly, an uneasy but amused smile on her face.

"You should see the age gaps of all of those brats, young lady," he chuckled and her face brightened.

"Oh, so you've been quite busy over the years," she remarked. He burst out into an even more hearted laughter when the door opened. Erza stared in puzzlement when she saw her Master wipe a small tear from his eye, his tiny body vibrating with only slowly ceasing cackling.

"Master?"

"I like this one," he grinned, slapping a hand onto Meredy's knee and she nearly jumped. "You can stay for as long as you like," he addressed her then, turning to include Jellal, as well, "both of you are always welcome here," he declared, calmer now.

"Thank you," they said unison, Jellal humbly while Meredy's tone is cheery.

* * *

"It's true, it can be relatively vague if you've never had any interaction with a person before trying to contact them," Warren explained. They had moved to the infirmary, waiting for the elderly healer and close advisor of the guild to arrive. Should she have accepted.

"For example, you can specify via someone who knows them; if Gray were to ask me to contact Juvia and I would've never met her, I could probably reach out to her,"

"If you were within reach," Jellal said, not meeting anyone's eyes. He had his head down, leaning against one of the beds, arms crossed. He could not look up. Not only because he still felt stupid about being there, but because of that… it was hair, was it not? Like some kind of antenna. He knew that if he dared to take a peek at it, he would not be able to stop staring. He did not want to be rude.

"Yes. For longer distances, we use miniature communication lacrimas," he confirmed, pride ringing in his voice upon mentioning his own invention.

"So then whoever did it got through to me via Jellal,"

"Thinking it would be me, since I had been on a mission in Kunugi," Erza finished Meredy's sentence. The two were still full onto solving a riddle he could not focus on. And did not quite want to. Of course, it was a threat and he would do anything if it prevented her – both of them – from getting hurt, but for now, she was fine. He did not mind being the target if only it protected her.

"Which means he must have been there, too. Otherwise the signal wouldn't have reached you. And you," he turned to Erza, "weren't there anymore, so the signal reached her instead," he gestured over at Meredy, who returned a serious nod. She was really into it. Jellal could not help but frown to himself, feeling guilty. She yearned – and she deserved – company so much, why would she not just join another guild? Someplace people were as open and cheerful as her. Someplace that could make her forget her hardships and just… let her enjoy life in freedom.

"It doesn't add up," Jellal interrupted their pre-celebration about solving the puzzle. All eyes landed on him, giving him all the more reason at keep his focused on his feet. "It means he must have been in Magnolia only hours prior. No train departed when I received the message; I had to use Meteor," faces fell, he knew.

"How fast in Meteor?" Warren tried. "Perhaps he was in the last train and used telepathy the second it left," he shrugged, receiving nods and encouragement from everyone who was not Jellal. He suppressed a sigh to himself. He would not keep on interrupting their theories – it made them stay longer. And he was tired. Tired of…

He knitted his brows together in a frown. Had he grown so soft over the past weeks, that he was already exhausted from the usual running and fighting and wondering? Had she actually gotten him to settle down, after a life full of running? Was it such a welcome change that he could quit any action at all?

"Jellal?" Erza pulled him out of his thoughts. He glanced up slightly, noticing her to be right in front of him, bending over to be able to catch a glimpse of his eyes. Her lips formed a smile then, making his shoulders sink of their own accord. He returned it, however weekly.

"We wondered whether it was a previous client – since he reached you without troubles," she said, straightening when he did.

"Hm," he tightened his arms, "anyone who I might have interacted with?" He asked. Only now did he notice Warren to be gone, the door closed. Meredy was sitting on a bed on the opposite wall, legs crossed and playing with the hem of her dress, inspecting a tear.

"That shouldn't be too had," he said but Erza shook her head.

"Not anymore," she put a hand on his arms, making him aware of his stiffness, "we've been to quite a few shops and restaurants," she reminded. He was thankful for her low volume, not daring to throw another glance at his guildmate to check whether she was listening.

"Then that would include you; he could have reached you directly," he argued. He sat down on the bed behind him.

"What about the people who installed the new tub? Did any of them seem… suspicious?" Erza wrinkled her forehead, already knowing the question not to be getting them anywhere. Perhaps she was just as desperate to continue with the topic – any topic – as he was to get back home. Something to distract from being unable to act like they usually did around one another.

"You mean was one of them planning to lure me into an abandoned mansion within weeks to come instead of magicking the bathtub to drown me sooner?" He raised a brow and she puffed her cheeks, caught with the impossibility of her speculation. He let the teasing smirk drop, eyes losing their shine.

"Why didn't you tell me about the poster?" He asked, his tone stern, voice quiet. Erza glanced away, wrapping her arms around her.

"I didn't deem it to be serious; we weren't even sure whether it was real,"

"Still, I could have helped,"

"How, if even we didn't know anything about it?"

"By not letting you go out on missions by yourself for a start," he countered and she now met his eyes, something between apology and stubbornness shining in her own.

"That would have only preponed their idea of you being a target," she retorted. Jellal pressed his lips together. He could not exactly say to her face how that did not matter – because it did to her. And he was not up for a lengthy lecture.

"I could have at least been more alarmed for the trap," he said and it came out more sharply than he had intended. He sighed, closing his eyes with annoyance at himself.

"I'm sorry," the tenderness of Erza's voice made him glance back up, meeting honestly apologetic ones now. "I really hadn't taken it seriously until now; I would have told you if I had," she leaned down to place a peck on his cheek, supporting herself with her hands on his knees. He felt the tension lift from his sore muscles.

Returning the tiny smile she offered, he let his features ease again. He put his hands on top of hers, and she knew it was a sign for it to be alright. Both him and the situation.

He let the corners of his mouth tug a little further upwards.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, and she gave a lopsided smile in return.

"That Meredy is taking pictures of us again?"

"Yes- wait what? No!" He spun his head to the side, nearly bumping Erza's nose. "Meredy!" He nagged at his guildmate who was still sitting there with her legs crossed, ceaselessly tapping the camera function of a portable lacrima. "How- where did you even get that?! I thought yours was destroyed," he exclaimed, and she shrugged.

"It's Erza's," she simply said. Jellal took another breath for more complaints, turning to Erza instead. She blinked innocently at his bewilderedly furrowed brows.

"She asked for it," she grinned and he groaned. The pair of them… They would bring him to his grave someday.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and opinions on the chapter and its moments! I really appreciate that you take the time to let me know what you think ^^**

**Hope you enjoy a chapter of pure fluff!**

* * *

"Oh, she's very nice, perhaps a bit gruff," Erza waved a dismissive hand.

"Gruff?" Meredy asked, tilting her head.

"She hates human beings," Erza replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ah," Meredy pushed her lips together. She leaned back to see past Erza, exchanging a glance with her guildmate who shared her uneasiness.

They had been informed that Porlyusica would arrive the following day. Whether it was due to preparations or not caring enough to hurry and put whatever she was doing on halt, they did not know. For the time being, they returned to the house, having invited Meredy along. She had declined – several times – but both insisted, knowing that Juvia was still out with Team Natsu in Oshibana.

The streets were starting to empty, the sun dipping down behind the horizon.

Meredy curled her lips when Erza started to ponder out loud again, wondering where to fit their guest.

"I can sleep on the floor; it's not trouble," Jellal offered and Erza immediately declined, offering herself instead.

"That's really nice, but I can find something else, guys," Meredy interrupted, "I'll just book a room,"

"Out of the question," Erza crossed her arms as she walked on, armour clinking. Then she gasped. "What about my room? In Fairy Hills; the bed's nice,"

"No, she'd be alone there, too," Jellal argued, being met with agreement. Not from his own guildmate.

"It's _fine,"  
_  
"You're right, we have to stay together in the case of an attack,"

"Or possible aftershocks,"

"Exactly," Erza nodded sternly, both ignoring the protests Meredy piped up with after every of their sentences.

"It's really not that-"

"Oh! We can just move the bed! I've wanted to bring my furniture, anyway. But where to put it…" the Queen of the Fairies put two in metal covered fingers on her chin.

"You really don't have to move-"

"Perhaps the attic," Jellal suggested, completely with his beloved on the 'disregarding objections' path. Meredy groaned, ramming an elbow into his side when Erza strode ahead of them. He held it off so absently to make her stop, it was almost funny would she not have been so annoyed. And… touched. Only a little, though.

Right now, she was captivated like he was, staring into huge, sparkling eyes.

"We have an attic?" Erza was nearly hopping on the spot, pressing her palms together as if praying for him to make it true. Jellal grinned.

"I was waiting for a special occasion," he said with such a softness about his tease, it was more than lovely to watch. Or listen. Meredy even forgot to be irritated for a moment, having to smile when Erza stretched onto her toes to peck his cheek.

"Every occasion it special with you," she whispered next to his face but Meredy heard. It was her turn to gain the upper hand, smirking at her guildmate's blush who avoided her gaze at all costs, pretending she was not there. Still, she did not have a say in the matter, following as they climbed the hill to the dormitories, a skipping Erza ahead of them.

The Requip Mage opened the front door for them and Meredy remained where she was. The hall was dark, only the silhouette of stairs visible across the entrance hall. The breeze blew in from behind them, whirling her own hair around her face. She was not scared of the dark, neither of the unknown, but for a moment, she had to admit that she was glad not to be left there by herself.

"We'll have to dismantle the bed," Erza explained on their way up. She froze after the first few steps, turning. Meredy watched as Titania shoved Jellal back out and he followed the unsaid instruction without complaint. Confusingly, she returned then, him remaining outside.

"Men aren't allowed in," Erza informed, resuming to lead the way as if nothing had happened. Or perhaps she was a little too fast, as if wanting to elude questions by arriving at their destination. Meredy did not persist. She remembered the rule from when Juvia had told her.

Her jaw dropped when they had to cross four rooms until finally reaching a bed – its size being nothing to be scoffed at. Erza summoned tools from her dimension and together, they started to take it apart.

"Oh, I'll ask Jellal to get the cart; we have to get it home somehow," Erza remembered, hurrying out the door. Meredy smiled to herself. She could have probably just called out the window – no one else was there anyway. But it was sweet how freshly in love they were, addicted to being together and attached like loop and hook fasteners.

* * *

It had taken longer than expected and when Jellal had offered to make dinner, he had returned to two resigned women on the newly swept attic floor, playing cards instead of trying to fix their error. After dinner, it had finally worked and – all hesitation of the bed being fastened enough gone – they had all merely collapsed onto their handiwork out of exhaustion.

Jellal awoke when the first rays of sun already touched his face. He had not expected to have fallen into such a deep sleep.

There was a window in the slope of the roof, gracing them with morning light. The ladder went down into the bedroom and apart from the new bed, Erza had already planned for other pieces of her furniture to go here and there.

Opening his eyes, Jellal in- and exhaled deeply. His muscles still ached from being sore. Whether it was due to that night of the attack or the one following it, he was not certain. He felt weight lift alongside his ribcage, sure enough finding a sleeping Erza to be cuddling into his side. Her head was curled up on his shoulder, depriving his arm of blood. Her legs were just as huddled against him as her body, hands on his chest. Her breathing told of peaceful, undisturbed slumber.

When feeling eyes on him, Jellal turned his head. On the other side of his love was Meredy, awake, watching with fondness and amusement. For a second, he had to hide a chuckle of his own, seeing as her face was nearly covered in scarlet wisps of hair.

He carefully stretched the arm that was prickling and nearly numb, gently removing the curtain of red by stroking down the back Erza's head. Meredy gave a thankful and sheepish look, that way forgetting to tease him about his blush, luckily.

"I didn't want to wake her," she whispered. He smiled.

"You won't; she sleeps at least until sun high," he soothed, feeling a warm fuzziness in his stomach. He could describe her habits perfectly. He was able to write lists on end about them.

Meredy giggled.

"Much like us back then," she grinned.

"At least _you_ got up eventually, in contrary to someone else…" he reminded. His smile fell when hers did. She did not return his gaze. Instead, she watched Erza's side rise and fall steadily, eyes overshadowing in her quietness. Her voice was as faint as a drift of dandelion seed heads in the breeze.

"Does she… remind you of Ul?" Meredy asked, not taking her eyes of the sleeping warrior.

"You do," he said without having to think about it. Her eyes widened and he stared into those huge pools of insecurity when they rose. "Almost every minute of the day, Meredy,"

"I'm sorry," she looked down again. He shook his head.

"You shouldn't be. You have every right to miss her. But you have to think of yourself, too,"

"Look who's talking..." she mumbled, puffing out her cheeks. He bit his lip, then gained some confidence for her sake, raising a brow at her. She followed the gesturing of his finger to a dormant, snuggling Erza, making his point. She pouted in reluctant defeat.

Jellal felt his heart heavy with words, but he forced himself to say them.

"You know you can always leave and join another guild; I won't keep you," he whispered.

"You're our-"

"I'm not the guild's master,"

"Well, you're the closest… thing to… that," she tried to talk back, resorting to an indecisive mutter. His gaze softened. She was too loyal for her own good.

"I just want you to be happy,"

"And how do you know that leaving Crime Sorcière will make me happy?"

"I just assumed-"

"That I'd be glad to leave you all and just replace you with someone else?"

"No, but because you aren't, now,"

"I don't want us to split up just so there are some new faces to get used to," she argued and he knew she was hiding sorrow behind annoyance. She knew, too. And that he was aware.

"In Fairy Tail, you wouldn't have to,"

"Same goes for you," she shot back immediately.

"I..." Jellal began, his voice fading out alongside his thoughts. He could not tell her about that entire dilemma; he did not know what to make of it himself.

"I know." Meredy interrupted, not breaking eye contact anymore, "I'll wait for you." She said. He felt his eyes widen, blankly staring at her. A sigh escaped his lips and he caught himself. He might not have known what to make of himself, but he would not let her be the same kind of stupid. He could prevent her from making his own mistakes.

"You shouldn't let your happiness depend on me,"

"I don't." Meredy was determined. "But you're a part of that, so I'll wait," she decided. Then she smiled. That smile she had when thinking about Ultear when it was not just woeful or bittersweet. That… unassailable affection of family. He could not quite tell whether to be happy or sad.

"Why does everyone just assume that it's only a matter of time...?" He nagged instead and she giggled. Her eyes flashed down to Erza, seeming glad that the redhead had already made that clear to him.

"For starters-" Meredy stopped, glancing down again when Erza gave a groan in her sleep. Folding her lips inwards, she pressed them together, giving an apologetic look. Jellal shook his head. He felt the tight grasp on his shirt, the quick beat of her heart pulsing through to him. She was not waking up, she was dreaming. Not nothing positive, it seemed.

Her eyebrows twitched. Her flank gave jerky breaths and she inhaled sharply, only to let out another sound of discomfort.

"I'll be downstairs," Meredy whispered with a concerned look and he nodded, waiting until she had creaked down the ladder.

Erza was clutching his shirt with both hands, her leg squirming above his, as if trying to get a grip on anything as not to fall. Jellal wrapped his arms around her struggling form, shoving her onto him. The tension of her leg stopped. A shiver travelled down his spine when her breathing rasped.

"Erza," he said in a hushed voice. His arms were tight around her, hands gently rubbing up and down her sides, trying to wake her. She started muttering, her tongue sharp with fear, sweat pooling at the back of her neck. She gave another moan, then a gasp. Light flashed when she suddenly screamed.

"No!" She rammed a sword into the bed, splintering even the wood beneath the mattress. Jellal stared up into her now opened eyes. She stared back, panic and confusion swirling in the streaks of morning light. Neither hers nor his gaze flashed to the blade that had missed his head by a millimetre. Or perhaps less, he thought, feeling the sting of a cut along his temple. Hot tears spilled from her eyes, dappling his face.

She collapsed.

Jellal drew his arms back around her, pressing the vocal sobs out of her, letting them flow. Water dripped down his cheek, into his ear and onto the pillow.

"It's okay," he whispered and she sobbed so heftily, her torso rocked both of them with gasping breaths, "I'm here. We're fine," he assured. Erza whimpered, hardly able to breathe when already trying to form words.

"I couldn't… do anything," she cried and he ran his hand through her hair and down her back. "I couldn't…" she sobbed again, shaking.

"You did; you came to save me. To save us both," Jellal appeased.

"I was," she snivelled, "I felt so helpless, I did nothing," her voice ended in a high-pitched squeak. He was not entirely sure whether she meant her dream or reality. In any case, he could not imagine the great Titania to be helpless, no matter how hard he tried.

Her hands grabbed whatever part of him they could, practically tearing his hair and shoulder off him.

"Of course, you did," Jellal started to draw mellow circles and lines with two fingers on her lower back. It reminded him of when he had done that for the first time; when she had come to the house for the first time. To distract off a wound, to calm their racing hearts. Erza's breath hitched but he felt her pulse steady slowly. "You were the only one to receive the message; we could have been captured for who knows how long.  
"And I think there was more to his plan than we got to see. I'm sure there was a better plan but because you came that very night – because you insisted…" he explained and she listened. His temple was still wet from blood and salty water but now allowed to dry. Her tears had stopped. She lifted her head, meeting his eyes with her swollen ones. "And you have your comrades to help you; you can always rely on them like they can rely on you,"

"I should be the one telling you that," she retorted in a husky voice. Jellal offered a soft smile. Gently, his thumbs brushed over her cheeks, wiping the last, hovering tears away.

"I know. I'm not telling you, just reminding," he said as upbeat as the situation allowed. Erza stared at him for nearly a minute. She noticed the blood, letting the sword disappear but he took the inspecting hand off his head, kissing her palm. The corners of her mouth twitched and he thought she would return his smile when instead, fresh tears welled up again, mercilessly gushing out of her eyes.

"Oh, Jellal…" her voice was but a whisper and she fell right back into him. With a frown of pity, he leaned his head against hers from the side. His embrace was more tender now, just like her crying. He stoked her back in a steady rhythm. "I was _so _afraid," she choked and he tightened his arms a little.

"Me too," he gave back. He knew she blamed herself. For having made him a target; for dragging him into such a mess that had been meant for her, where only _he_ had been hurt. That was not entirely true, he thought, sadly regarding her silently sobbing, suffering form.

"But at least you can't have any nightmares now," he said and it took a moment for her to lift her head. She frowned, her face sticky and red. "Apparently, we take turns, so you'll have a good night," he smiled and she gave a sigh at his idiotic logic. He could see that it at least got her away from further, harmful thinking, setting her mission of curing him of self-loathing back into place. And for some reason, she seemed to like him being a moron, sometimes.

"At least until I've had one; who knows when," he tried to cheer her up. Finally, it triggered a weak smile. He gladly returned it.

The sun had wandered, reaching his eyes and Jellal tilted his chin up to avoid it. He froze when she kissed him, taking the unintended invitation. He smiled against her lips. With a tired, yet relieved sigh, Erza sank back down. She squished her nose into his hair from the side, taking a few deep breaths until lightly dozing off again. He did not wake her. He would not rush her, keeping her close instead.

The ladder creaked. Jellal bent his chin to his chest to catch sight of Meredy, carefully climbing up. Stopping before being able to peek in.

"Jellal?" She attempted to be quiet.

"Hm?"

"Can I shower?" She asked, not even asking for his consent – which he would have given without hesitation – to come or even look into the room.

"Of course! Shower, bathe, use anything you like," he offered, "maybe except the strawberry scented shampoo…" he muttered and she giggled, letting him know that she had heard. With a quiet 'thanks', she stepped back down into the bedroom. The second the bathroom's door closed, Erza stirred from the noise. Her blinking lashes tickled his neck.

"How about some breakfast?" He proposed.

"Chocolate pudding." She said immediately. His brows knitted together. He had not been prepared for that, taking a moment to process her wish. And the lightning-speed at which she had uttered it. "It's in the cake book," she briefed, her voice still raw.

"Do we have the ingredients?" He asked and she nodded into him.

"We have the ingredients to make _everything _from that book," she said and he could not shake the feeling that it was, once again, one of her not-in-the-least-subtle subtle hints.

Jellal pushed himself up to sit and when she did not let go or made any attempts to move by herself, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, carrying her downstairs – careful not to fall, cradling her like a baby. It was heaven. He loved everything about their hugs, but whenever she stuck to him, his stomach filled with warm flurries of love. He _adored _being allowed to hold her.

She did, however, not make it all too easy for him to find his way around the kitchen. He had to resort to reaching out with only one hand, to crouching rather than bending over. Not that he would trade being able to use both hands for this.

Jellal took out the recipe and all the ingredients, which were not too many, fortunately. He even found the exact tool the recipe required – a _whisk._ Erza had not been able to choose at the shop, resorting to buying everything that had looked as if it might someday come in handy.

Also _starch._ Whatever the heck that was. It resembled flour and the recipe needed some, so he just added it.

Jellal had to put Erza down on the counter when needing both hands to chop the chocolate, but she still hung over his shoulder. He started melting the chocolate, all behind her back, mixing ingredients together with minimal movement.

She only sobbed once and he immediately let everything go to stoke her back, calming her down. From then on, she breathed calmly, her chin warm on his shoulder, and, so he checked every once in a while, dry.

Neither noticed Meredy to return from her shower, standing in the doorframe against which she leaned, watching them fondly.

As he waited for the melting, Jellal held up a tiny leftover chunk of dark chocolate, next to his shoulder. He gave a gentle poke with his other hand and she stirred, registering his offer with a sniff. Finding the piece next to her head, Erza popped it into her mouth, her jaw moving across his shoulder as she chewed.

Smiling to himself, he picked up the whisk again to stir. One of her hands rose, giving an appreciating scratch on his back. Misinterpreting, Jellal picked up another bit of chocolate, holding it up and she did not correct him, taking it the same way. This time, she let it melt on her tongue. With a wide smile and a deep sigh of content, Erza nestled her face into the side of his neck.

The chocolate pudding had only just stiffened when she already started eating it, hot and right out of the pot with the biggest spoon she could find.


	40. Chapter 40

**My goodness, so many reviews! Thank you all sooooo much! Thank you soo much for your kind words and especially you, Nina-Chan202 (who else) and Somnolent Sushi Roll for letting me know what you liked in particular! I appreciate it more than you can imagine ^^**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All three of them winced when the door of the infirmary opened. It did not creak like the ones in the house, and since there was always some sort of commotion in the guild hall, neither had noticed the infirmary to be approached.

Jellal and Meredy tried not to stare, already feeling submissive with the aura they were being greeted with. Erza waited. She had her arms crossed, standing next to Jellal's bed.

Porlyusica had her eyes narrowed like she always did when around humans. She wandered into the silence, glancing from one patient to the other. She knew neither of them and it obviously bothered her.

"I want you to free your torsos so I can inspect them," she ordered without accepting any protest. They would not have dared, anyway. Erza nodded at Jellal and Meredy. She assumed the elderly healer to have been informed already, perhaps having met with Master beforehand. Jellal had reported about the stab in the back and as for Meredy, the same could only be presumed since she did not remember.

Porlyusica made her way over to Meredy's bed, drawing the curtains with a nasty look over her shoulder. Not that he had been watching – or that it would have been that absurd; they had travelled together for over seven years. Erza wondered how strong their bond had become, especially with Ultear gone.

She could catch a glimpse of Meredy's back who wordlessly showed it to the healer. Porlyusica muttered something incomprehensible to herself, her fingers winding more closely around the pole of the bed as she pondered.

Erza gave a sigh to herself. She just hoped for nothing to be permanently affecting the two – they really were in bad luck to have been caught in the dilemma. One she counted entirely against herself.

She stopped her thoughts there, not wanting to dwell on guilt now. She glanced down when Jellal finished with his overcoat and brought his hand to the hem of his black, high-collared shirt. That shirt which outlined his muscles so narrowly, that defined his collarbone and abs and everything else she found her eyes to be glued at. She wanted to take it off in his seat.

Unaware of her stare, Jellal lifted it over his head. Her eyes nearly popped. The door opened again, this time more loudly as Natsu and his team strolled in with cheerful greetings. Erza's heart flung up into her throat in wild panic.

She pushed Jellal to fall backwards onto the mattress, then spun around to swing the curtains of the bed closed. She clutched them for a moment longer, bearing the mockingly suggestive snickering of her comrades.

"Oh, did we interrupt something?" Gray's grin was audible through his voice. Lucy scolded him, though unable to hide her own giggle. Erza still felt her heart race against her ribcage, only letting the fabric go when she was sure about them to be distracted with reporting their findings to Meredy. Or rather, lack of findings.

Turning, Erza met Jellal's confused eyes. He remained silent, however, and she was grateful for it. He frowned even more upon noticing the by now prominent blush on her face. She just stood there, then pointed a finger. He followed the gesture, glancing down.

His eyes widened with the same panic as hers previously. He was cluttered with tiny bruises, lovebite after lovebite trailing down from his neck to his stomach. He gulped. His cheeks glowed.

Both winced when Porlyusica gave Meredy the instruction to dress again. Erza cursed inwardly. That woman was not one to accept excuses. Or respect decency – everything served a purpose and she would be even more irritated with her visit should they stall her. That, and Team Natsu still stood right there, only a whisper of fabric away.

Erza prepared for the worst when the curtains opened. She held her breath, but Jellal had already moved. He knelt at the end of the bed, having turned his back to the healer who commenced to inspect it.

"It was here," she said, drilling a finger into his spine and he nodded. Erza did not have the time to admire the old woman's talent – being able to spot a past injury that was already invisible and healed – she was too busy with trying to seem relaxed. Nonchalant. As if he had not just nearly doomed and then saved them. She in- and exhaled deeply under her breath, relieved about the sereneness of her expression when her guildmates peeked in, ignoring the drops of sweat that tumbled down her nape.

"So, was it a weapon or magic?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"Jellal already _said_ it was a weapon," Gray retorted.

"No need to be so grumpy…" she mumbled.

"But Meredy said it wasn't one," Natsu joined in.

"She doesn't remember," Wendy corrected, exchanging a glance with the mage in question, who nodded.

"But if we already _know_ that it was-"

"Everyone _out!" _Porlyusica hollered at the top of her lungs. The group winced, spilling through the doorframe as quickly as possible. Erza felt an evil stare burning into her, glancing up without moving her head. Reluctantly, she edged towards the exit as well, not even given the chance to exchange an apologetic gaze with her beloved.

* * *

"Erza!" Bisca waved her friend over. A smile eased the Requip Mages's features.

She had been in the Master's office with her guildmates, discussing their findings. There had not been much to be discovered. The house was empty and apart from the tiny bomb at the wall that had crushed Meredy and the spiked boulder, nothing had given them any hints.

Townspeople had noticed the commotion, but no one had seen the neglected building to be entered prior to those events. The mansion's owner had passed away, leaving it behind to no one and the town itself had not yet overtaken the task of reselling it.

Erza was frustrated with how slowly they progressed in their investigation. Rather, how they did _not _progress. She pushed the thoughts aside, gladly returning the greeting of her guildmate as she came to meet her halfway.

"How's everything going? We heard about that terrible incident," Bisca folded her arms over her chest, brows furrowed with concern.

"It's fine now; Wendy took care of any wounds," Erza reassured. She did not want to burden anyone else with their lack of knowledge about the attacks.

"That's good to hear." Bisca let her shoulders drop. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something, but I can understand if it's too early,"

"Another job?" Erza's eyes sparkled. Sure, it would not be her own job, but it had been such a miracle to see the last time, she had been waiting for another request. It would be perfectly suited – he had to stay home and not strain himself.

"Yeah, but only if he doesn't mind," Bisca said.

"Of course not," Erza confidently affirmed on his behalf.

"She talked about it all evening but then – you should have seen it," Bisca put a hand on her guildmate's crossed arms, grinning, "she fell asleep while still brushing her teeth," she laughed and Erza joined.

"I can report similar happenings," she added under her breath and they chuckled again.

"It's really on short notice, but would tonight be alright? We're having our anniversary and Alzack doesn't tell me, but I know he's got something planned," she grinned.

"It's no trouble,"

"Wonderful! I'll get her," she turned towards the back of the guildhall, "Asuka!" Bisca called, then smiled at Erza. "I don't know how long it will take yet," she shrugged apologetically.

"She can stay overnight," Erza offered, conjuring a wide, grateful smile onto her friend's face.

"Erza," Meredy piped up from behind when Asuka arrived. Her face brightened upon spotting the little girl.

"Ah, Meredy, what did she say?" Erza asked. Meredy shrugged.

"Nothing to us, really, but she wanted to check again tomorrow," she reported, receiving a nod. "Jellal went home already. I'm going on a mission with Juvia," she informed, her smile returning.

"That's great. Be careful and don't overdo it," Erza advised, shaking her head with amusement when the pink-haired mage saluted.

"Oh, babysitting?" She grinned when Bisca left with a goodbye to Erza, following her husband who suddenly seemed in a hurry.

"Not me," Erza raised her brows and Meredy gasped, a wide smile on her face. "You can sleep at our place again, if you like, Meredy," she went on, "we can meet here tonight; I only have a small job, too," she said, remembering her promise to Wendy after leaving the Master's office.

"Only if you don't mind,"

"Of course we don't," Erza assured. She gladly watched her beloved's guildmate leave with her friend, then proceeded to drop an excited Asuka off at the house before joining Wendy.

* * *

Erza returned to a nearly empty guildhall after accompanying Wendy to Fairy Hills. They had met Juvia there so she was not surprised when she spotted Meredy at the bar. She was chatting with Cana, Mirajane and her sister, the two siblings drying off mugs behind the counter.

"I can't quite imagine that," Meredy was saying, peering at the cards Cana held in front of her, only revealing the identical backs.

"Neither could we," Mira chuckled and Cana rolled her eyes.

"I'm still not sure whether it was a good idea to tell him; he's so… embarrassing," she nagged.

"Gildarts might be a little overprotective sometimes," Lisanna supplied.

"Tell me about it," Meredy said dryly, though with a hint of affection sealed behind the annoyance her tone voice with. She chose a card and Cana smirked viciously.

"I'm sure they only mean well," Mira said, watching with amusement how Cana read Meredy's fortune, triggering snickers from all sides.

"Erza!" Meredy grinned across the hall upon following Mira's eyes.

"And I thought we could drink all night!" Cana laughed when their guest got up to leave. They all laughed and the two women left, walking into the thick veil of the night.

Mild rain dappled onto the empty streets but they were not bothered. Meredy retold how her mission had gone, nearly raving, making Erza happy. And a little sad, too. Jellal had told her about his guildmate's declaration, making her decision to join Fairy Tail dependant on him. He had been very reluctant to say it, but Erza was glad that he had.

She unlocked the front door and both of them fell silent. The house was completely dark, even more than the streets, not a single sound to be heard. They exchanged a glance and Erza unequipped her boots to sneak into the kitchen while Meredy hurried for the bathroom.

Since there were no curtains in the kitchen, Erza found her way around without having to turn on the lights. Everything looked softly blueish and cold but the wooden floor was pleasant beneath her bare feet.

There were dishes stacked in the sink, all washed, and a note laid on the table. He must have built it during the day, she thought, running her fingers across the natural, finely furrowed surface. She bent over to read.

_Dinner in the fridge_

It read in his surprisingly pretty handwriting. Beneath, he had drawn a heart in the place of a signature.

Upon opening the fridge, Erza found a plate, stacked with pancakes, surrounded by lots of groceries – he had been shopping, too. She closed the door again when a hiss reached her ears from down the hall. Following Meredy's urgent yet quiet calls, they met in the doorframe to the bedroom. She was smiling widely.

Erza peeked her head around the ajar door, then pushed, carefully. Jellal was lying on his back, one hand beneath the pillow which threatened to fall of the side of the bed, while his other arm stretched across the mattress. He appeared to be fast asleep and so was the tiny ball that was Asuka, her back against his side, curled up beneath his arm. The entire room was a mess of blankets and pillows and papers.

Meredy and Erza exchanged a glance, both smiling with adoration. Meredy sneaked up the ladder to the attic while Erza got ready for bed as noiselessly as possible. She contemplated what to do for almost a minute, frowning at his sprawled form and the lack of room they had left for her.

In the end, she crawled up at the end of the bed, taking Asuka in her arms, properly placing her on a pillow and covering her in a blanket. Then she shuffled over her now reachable beloved, sighing deeply upon cuddling up and hugging his torso with an arm and a leg. He might have had plenty of brawn but he was still so huggable, it was an invitation she would never miss. Or an opportunity, was more like it.

He stirred, muttering something unintelligible. She was not sure whether he was truly awake, but closed her eyes with a smile when his arm automatically wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

The sun was blinding, too hot for the arriving autumn. Erza fixed a strand of hair behind her ear, staring out into the ocean. It was calm and glistened in the sun. She had forgotten how she had come there after her meeting in the Master's office, nor did she remember the reason why.

Arms crept around her sides and she had to smile, leaning back against his chest. The waves licked at her feet. She asked how his mission had been and he replied shortly, though she could not exactly recall what. The waves had risen.

Suddenly, everything was plunged into darkness. She could not breathe. The water was crushing her with its weight, dragging her down. She saw nothing but her own, glowing pale skin, hands holding her throat, trying to grasp for air when her lungs hardly managed to allow any in, only expiring, expiring, expiring.

Erza jolted awake. The world was a different dark now, less suffocating, less deep. She tried to swallow but choked. She could still not breathe. Grasping the arms around her waist, she clawed into them, desperate to get him to stop squishing her, fearing he might do more to her spine than just pop a joint.

With a smothered inhale, she tried to calm down, taking shallow breaths to keep from losing consciousness. He was merciless when he had nightmares and she feared to be the cause once more. Gasping when her detaching attempts either hurt him or resulted in a tighter squeeze, Erza took her hands off his arms. She cupped his face in them, running one up behind his head. Placidly, she began to stroke.

He gave a shaking whimper in his sleep and she let her lids close halfway in sympathy.

"It's alright, love," she shushed in a feeble voice, tracing lines and circles on his back with the tips of her fingers. "I'm here. It's alright." She went on, whispering with as much softness as she could. Whatever it was that kept him from a peaceful night's rest had to be unspeakable – he had not yet woken up. He _always_ woke up from the tiniest movements, sometimes seemingly just before, somehow feeling her to be waking.

She released a sigh of relief she just could not suppress when he started to relax, giving her room to breathe again. His face still twitched with discomfort and so she went on with caressing. And with talking.

She told him how much she appreciated him – his work around the house, his never-ending care, his loving gestures and constant affection. She told him about her day and then Meredy's. She drifted off into anecdotes of guildmembers, her clothing preferences, Natsu's eating habits and general, trivial gossip from the street. Every so often, she made sure to let him know that she was there and that they were safe.

"… showed me the box and it were the real jewels, the ones Hilda had been meaning to give me all those years ago," she quietly ranted when he gave a groan. His by now slackened muscles tensed once and she feared for him to keep suffocating her when she felt his eyelashes tickle her chin. Glancing down, Erza had to edge away the slightest bit to meet his eyes.

"Erza…?" Jellal croaked, his features sunken with restlessness. She frowned pitifully, scooting down to be at his height. Gently, she placed a kiss on his lips, then met his confused and exhausted eyes again.

"I dreamed of cats with human skin and necklaces…" he admitted and she had to giggle.

"That's my fault, I would assume," she said, explaining, leaving out how he had almost hurt her badly. "But since you've had a nightmare, it's my turn again," she ended with a sly smirk, trying to cheer him up.

"No," he grunted, then chuckled, much to her relief. She put her forehead to his, closing her eyes again.

"I'll try for it not to be my turn anytime soon," she promised, feeling a strong exhale through his nose on her cheeks. Something between amusement and relief of his own.

"Oh, you," he cawed quietly, touching the tip of her nose with his, "my love…" he breathed and she felt her heart swell, smiling uncontrollably. She sighed more than once, drifting off again until the early morning, holding him as close as he embraced her.

* * *

They did not wake up until the first rays of the sun warmed the bed with its beams, triggering their rather lively alarm clock. Asuka's hands pattered like paws as she felt for purchase, crawling onto Erza's flank who huffed as the girl slummed down into a sitting position on her hip. She grinned into their sleepy faces.

"Breakfast!"


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello! I'm sorry for updating so irregularly, but my finals will be done soon so I will be able to write more ^^ Thank you for being patient with me!  
Also, I just cannot stop thanking you guys! It's such a pleasure to update and not just write for the sake of GETTING THE FANGIRLING OUT, but you are all so nice and polite, thanking me and gracing me with your opinion on what you liked in particular (as per my wish, thank you!)! You're really so kind and considerate, I'm more than happy to update and write these chaps for you!**

**Your thoughts on the story make me very happy and proud, so thank you again and a million times over, Nina-Chan202, Isanien and Somnolent Sushi Roll! And of course to everyone and every guest who takes their time to let me know what they think, thank you!**

**(Word count probably 40/56 = thank you xD)**

**Without further ado, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Of course," Jellal said, feeling uneasy. And even more uneasy for feeling uneasy. Bisca was very nice, thanking him several times – first uneasy – for having taken care of Asuka and letting him know just how much her daughter loved to play with him – second uneasy. Actually, number two had been the awkwardness in the first place. Whatever number he was at, the fact of them discussing it in the guildhall doubled and tripled it, making it rise exponentially.

He could not grasp how Erza managed to cope. She was so relaxed and easy-going, agreeing to all the precious things he did as if selling a pure-bred horse – not a single doubt and with a proud shine in her eyes. He wanted to turn into smoke, fly out to the sky and never end his journey until evaporating from the nearing sun.

Hardly anyone was paying attention. And if they were, Erza distracted with another topic. She knew them all so well, she was aware of each and every of her guildmates' preferences and hardships and she dealt those with prudence and precision.

He felt relief wash down his back when she finally turned for the door and they left.

"Didn't Meredy want to come?" Erza asked, only noticing when already halfway down the street.

"She said she would ask Warren for a new communication lacrima after Porlyusica finishes her examination,"

"I'm really glad she didn't find anything," Erza sighed and he nodded his agreement. It would save him another trip to the guild and that crowd he permanently wanted to flee from. He could not say why, but being surrounded by people he knew – or who knew him – was so much worse than being cornered by strangers. He felt the urge to prove himself, to be even more self-conscious than usual and it churned through his mind relentlessly, giving him a headache.

And gnawing guilt.

He should be trying harder, he thought, stealing a glance to the side, watching Erza hum to herself, blissfully unaware of his inner torment. How he envied her.

* * *

"So, Meredy," he tried in his most nonchalant voice as the two followed the path to the settlement of their current quest.

"Mhm,"

"You're a woman," he began, cringing at his own choice of words. She gasped, staring at him with wide, with poorly hidden amusement sparkling eyes.

"My cover is blown! How did I give myself away?" She exclaimed with shock and he exhaled sharply through his nose.

"I'm trying to be serious here,"

"With a statement like that, you can't possibly expect the same of me." She grinned, facing the hills again. "But yes, I am. How can I be of service?"

"I- wait, hold on," he stumbled over his sentence, "don't ever say it like that to _anyone_ else," he gave her a stern look. She tilted her head in puzzlement, frowning.

"What? Why- ooooh... right. Sorry," Meredy put on another innocent grin but he returned the same expression as before.

"Honestly, don't,"

"Got it, boss. Now what's bugging you?" She asked, giving a mock salute. He sighed. Then again. His hands clenched in his pockets.

"It's... about Erza," Jellal kept his gaze off his guildmate.

"Who would've guessed...?" She peeked at him with a smirk. He avoided it. This had been a mistake, he thought, then gave himself a mental kick. He had to know. He had to get rid of that jealousy, of that deifying feeling, if only he knew how to do it himself. How to impress her or at least not embarrass her anymore.

"How do you just always..." he hesitated, "_talk _to people?" He asked, still keeping his eyes on the road. The gravel crunched beneath his feet and the village came into view.

Her face was deadpan when she gave a hopeless shrug.

"Jellal, that's not only women, that's literally just you,"

* * *

They were not far from Hargeon when Meredy finally raised the topic again. It had to be more than just talking to people, so she wondered whether the couple had communication troubles. Or whether it was just him, imagining problems where there were none, blaming himself for nothing at all.

It had not left her mind ever since that late morning.

"You could've probably gone on this mission with Erza," she teased, not even having to think about it. It came so naturally and the results were plainly written on his brooding face.

"Don't be ridiculous. This was a task for our guild," he reasoned. Not that it was untrue, but…

"Still, she could've helped you,"

"Maybe I wanted to do it with you," he said, his frown intensifying as he keenly avoided her gaze. She had to smile – a sad smile, because she knew that he had only said it to elude the topic.

"You wanted the excuse to leave," she put it so plainly, he flinched.

"Stop that,"

"Stop what?"

"Reading me," Jellal grumbled and a mischievous smirk crawled onto her lips.

"Oh, did you discover a side of her you don't like?" It was too easy. He always made it too easy for her. He would never say anything bad about Erza; he had to talk about himself now.

Meredy sent silent thanks to Ultear.

"Of course not, she's perfect in every way. I'm just so…" he caught himself before rambling on. She pouted shortly. She then tried the 'understanding friend' trip instead of teasing him. Not that she was not – understanding, though also teasing –, she wanted to help him. It would be exceptional if someone who was not Erza could achieve anything that concerned his uptight persona opening even a little.

"Insecure?" _Awkward, _"Tongue-tied?" _Dumbstruck, _"Tense?" _Shy, _she thought to herself.

"Weak…" he breathed, nearly inaudibly. He did not turn, any and all of her restraints on surprised reactions for naught, though not the teasing. The digging. Gently uncovering that layer beneath his thick wall of silence – or perhaps just discovering another wall. Still, it was something.

"I keep…" he went on and she kept her steps as silent as possible, trying not to remind him to be in existence, "saying things, telling her thinks- like I do right now! Stop it, Meredy!" He fumed, throwing her a black look and she laughed. Then she smiled, keeping up with his angrily quickening pace.

"I don't-"

"No. Stop."

"I was just-"

"I'm not having this conversation anymore," he cut her off again and she giggled.

"Alright, fine, then I'll have one with myself. You're cordially invited to take a listen," she said, receiving a groan of annoyance. Nothing he did worked on her, she knew, smugly grinning behind his back. He had always tried the still polite don't-answer-and-she-will-stop-eventually method but she had soon found that if she kept on blabbing, she would hit a nerve at some point and tickle some more out of him.

"_I _think, in my personal opinion," she put a hand over her heart for more emphasis, closing her eyes for a second, even though he did not see, "revealing one's feelings doesn't make a person weak. It takes a lot of courage to speak one's mind, and even more so if it leaves you vulnerable. You should always say how you truly feel or you won't know whether you are being accepted for who you are,"

"Enough with the 'you' already..." he growled under his breath.

"Only then can the person you love-"

"I get it, Meredy,"

"Oh, Jellal, how rude of you to interrupt my monologue," Meredy blinked with the most convincing puzzlement at his bad mood. He sighed deeply, his head rolling alongside his eyes.

"I get it, okay? I got the message. I'm weak and you think that's good even though I'm a moronic mess when I can use it the least," he lamented and she smirked with triumph.

"She doesn't seem too bothered though, you've always been an idiot around her," she plainly supplied.

"Gee, thanks..."

"But so is _she_," Meredy stressed, trying to catch up and meet his eyes. "You probably don't notice because you never see her without you there – yeah, that makes sense... I mean, you can't, since you're not-"

"Meredy,"

"Right. Eh," she shook her head, searching for what she had wanted to say.

"Erza's never like that, she always keeps a cool head," he said it almost bitterly. She refused to sigh in either irritation or defeat.

"And you keep a straight face," she argued.

"That's not true,"

"Maybe not in your bedroom,"

"Meredy!" He did not turn at any costs now but she could see the pink glow on his cheeks. She had expected it to push a button but not this severely. Even the back of his neck was crimson by now. She had not thought them to be at that stage yet, then again, it _was_ Erza... she had waited an awfully long time for him to finally come around.

"You're way more collected than you think, from my point of view – and anyone else's. I don't know how well she can see through your act but most people can't." She pointed out.

"We're not talking about 'people' here, she's-"

"She's in the same position as you! She's never been in a relationship before either, she's as crazy about you as you are about her," Meredy shot back, wincing at the grim shadow over his eyes.

"Fine. Enough. We're done talking about this," he said and with that, she was standing back at the gates she had just unlocked a few minutes ago. She exhaled unbelievingly, not finding any words for an instant. Was it something she had said?

"Don't you start questioning her feelings – you can't be serious!"

"This is none of your business,"

"Jellal,"

"Meredy," his voice was cold, warning. She swallowed. She had to take that risk.

"I don't think you're unhappy with being weak – I think you just can't handle your _true_ self yet," she speculated but he ignored her. "She brings that out in you, doesn't she? And you're not used to that," she went on while he went on with blocking her out. She pushed out her lips, trying to tease him to speak but he stayed unyielding for once.

She let him off the hook for a while. Then, where their ways parted and his lead to Magnolia, both stopped.

"You know, to be fair…" Meredy broke the silence one last time, "I don't think anyone in Earth Land is not weak under her gaze," she gave a smirk which turned into a loving smile as she skipped away the first few steps, waving her goodbye without waiting for his.

He turned to see her go. She was happy. And sad. He was in good hands – he was fine.

She was alone.

* * *

He did not think to be particularly late – he actually thought they had been quite quick with their Dark Guild investigation – but the house was clad in darkness and silence when he entered. He got ready for bed a quietly as possible, taking a short shower and changing into fresh clothes. It reminded him of the washing machine he still had to buy and the last laundry Erza had somehow managed to ruin by leaving everything to stiffen in masses of waterless soap.

Jellal supressed his sigh of relaxation until having found that sleep-warm bundle of his love beneath the abundance of sheets. He hesitated with wrapping her into his arms, not wanting to accidentally squish her again. Instead, he snuggled up close, locking one arm beneath his head, curving his body perfectly around hers. He could not stand it for long, though, sliding an arm around her, feeling his muscles relax.

She would not change into anything warmer or longer than her top and shorts, having to hog blankets around her and draw her knees in close when he was not there. He was not sure why she did not exchange her attire for something warmer, but it did make him quite happy. It was such a difference to be feeling her radiating, supple skin in the place of fabric, he could not help but take advantage of the upwards tugging shirt, stealing his hand onto her stomach.

Jellal closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent, nuzzling his face into her nape. He loved _everything_ about sleeping together and he wondered, more than once, whether she was annoyed by his constant clinging and longing for being as near as possible.

And him in general. He might have been getting more confident in the house, but in public – especially in the guild, which was her entire life – he was a disaster. Reserved and awkward and unsociable. Why could he not just _change?_ Be someone worthy of her.

Erza gave a small moan, shuffling with the sheets. She turned and he thought to have woken her up, but as far as he could tell, her eyes were closed.

"Jellal…" she sighed sleepily, clumsily groping her way up his chest to his jaw. She smiled, perhaps in her dream, he realised, and stretched her neck to place a kiss on his chin, finding his lips on second attempt.

He felt warmth reach his very core, unable to help a smile when she continued to mutter something incoherent about spoons and the colour purple, her voice fading out as she pressed her face into his. He had to chuckle, daring to wrap both arms around her. Listening for the deep breathing that she vented against his cheeks, Jellal fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

He gave a pressed breath at the weight on his chest that pushed him down, waking him up. He opened one eye. A pair of dark eyes stared at him expectantly.

"Come on, get up!" The girl hopped up and down, triggering groans from him. He sighed. She really was getting heavy. "Breakfast is already done; get up so we can eat, Papa!" She yelled, too loud and definitively too awake for that early in the morning.

"Fine, fine," he sighed to himself, smiling at her happy bounces and huge grin. Her hair was a dark magenta colour and a mark, smaller though similar to his ran down below her eye. She skipped off the bed, running for the door where she nearly knocked into her mother.

"We're having breakfast," Erza's voice was mellow as she glanced into the bedroom. She rucked up a sleepy boy in her arms who grasped the straps of her apron, cuddling into her.

"I already told him that!" The girl reported, smiling smugly when her mother placed a grateful hand on her head.

Jellal returned his wife's smile, propping himself up. He froze. The weight on him was still there. Like a barrier, blocking him from getting up.

Jellal felt his chest sink, taking his breath away. He grabbed the blanket, trying to shove it off but it stuck to him. The room around him had disappeared, no one standing it the door which's frame twisted and turned, finally being sucked into a void that swallowed everything around him. He clawed into the blanket, closing his eyes when the swallowing nothingness pounced on him.

* * *

Jellal gasped, awaking. His eyes were wide and he wheezed, staring at the dark ceiling of the bedroom. Erza stirred, giving a moan in her fading sleep when he squeezed her sides. He let go, noticing how she had scrambled on top of him again during the night, being the irremovable force that had turned his dream into a nightmare.

He frowned to himself. Was her cooking not already one…? How in the world had his mind convinced him that it would be something to look forward to?

Exhaling deeply, he sank back into the sheets. He tried hard to ignore the lingering feelings of his dream – from before it had drifted off. He could not think about something like that, knowing that it was nearly impossible, the suppression having resulted in his dream.

He squeezed his eyes close. Feeling her rock with his every breath, he allowed himself to relax again. Carefully, Jellal shoved Erza off, sustaining the loss of his shirt which she would not let go. Relieved after returning from the bathroom, he watched her, leaning against the doorframe. His mind was blank, though trying desperately against his will to return to his previous thoughts. And that image of her and their very own family.


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay, what the heck, people... ****_seven_**** reviews for the last chapter, I can't quite believe it!**

**Thank you guys sooo much, you always make my day, over and over again and getting them while having to study was really mean ('cause I couldn't write) but so incredibly motivating! Thank you all so much!**

**So many guests, thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, you're so very welcome, I love updating and even more when receiving such nice reviews! Also thanks for pointing out that Meredy's appearance it not too much but that you enjoy those parts of the story, too, thanks! And the comment ;D**

**Nina-Chan202, I hope you're taking Jellal as an example not only for your feelings but for self-healing ^^ You don't need a Titania, you have yourself! Life it tough but so are you! And thaaank you for your fangirling comments! They're wonderful!**

**Finally, welcome Riketsia (though I think the review was for the first chap, so it might be a while until you read this, but thank you for leaving me a review)!**

**Without further ago, I hope you enjoy some fluff and silliness!**

* * *

Erza awoke with the sun. She froze for a second, eyes shooting open when she did not feel him to be there. She was flooding with panic about him being injured, not having come back – perhaps never coming back – from his mission, all brutally unfolding before her eyes had the chance to focus.

She deflated with a sigh of relief. He was right there.

Lying on his back, Jellal had crossed his arms behind his head, vision most likely already blurry from spacing out. She did not realise to be holding his shirt in her hands, wondering why he was not wearing one. Not complaining, of course.

"That's the habit," she said, grimacing at the cawing of her voice. He blinked repeatedly, then turned his head. She did not know why he was all the way over there – whole _centimetres_ away from her; far too distant – but the acceptance of him needing space was unable to hold a candle to her urge to cuddle him. "Gray's habit is not wearing a shirt – or any clothes, for that matter," she explained as she drew herself close.

She could not help but throw a blanket over him – it was cold without one and he had already cooled down. How long had he been awake?

"What are you thinking?" She asked, frowning at the shirt in her hands she only now noticed. He smiled at that with amusement, leaning his head down to kiss the top of her head. Then his gaze wandered back up to the ceiling, the musing expression returning.

"Did something happen?" She tried but he shook his head. He hesitated.

"I just… still can't believe that… that was your mother," he admitted and she let her eyes soften with sympathy.

"Does it bother you?" Her tone mirrored her features.

"Doesn't it bother _you?"_ He asked instead of answering.

"Hm…" she watched the rising and falling of his chest. It _had_ bothered her. That someone so ruthless had claimed to be her mother, that her story had been such a disastrously tragic one and that she had just vanished on the same day, unwilling to fight to stay alive and cope with her situation. But Erza had come to terms with it. Because there was no question about who her family was.

"I just... had no idea," Jellal sighed through his nose, putting an arm around her shoulders, "I'm so sorry, Erza,"

"Don't be," she shook her head above his shoulder. She _did _feel better about it, especially after having told him the other day. "How about," she smiled, waiting until he finally returned her gaze, "we tell each other more things – stories like that, anything. We can take turns; one story each per night, or maybe two," she proposed, giving an encouraging nod.

"I like to watch you sleep. A lot." He said immediately, unblinking. She stared at him for another moment, then burst out in a hearty laughter. Having to hold her stomach, Erza tried to soothe him and apologise in between giggles, noticing his blush and the obvious curses he was inwardly shooting at himself, feeling stupid.

Lifting herself a little, she pecked the tip of his nose, lowering her forehead to rest against his.

"And I like to watch you whenever," she kissed his lips, unable to keep from smiling, "but that's not a secret." He offered a lopsided hint of a grin, still feeling awkward. "Then I should probably keep you captive for a longer time in the morning so you have something to look at," she remarked.

"It's not like you need to change anything for that," he commented and she pouted, hitting his arm playfully.

"Hey!" She nagged, glad to see his smile return. "But that reminds me," she sank back down, onto him, propping her head up on her arms across his chest. "I never sleep on trains, ever. Except when I'm with you," she confessed.

"I'm that fascinating, I see," he replied with a poorly hidden teasing glint in his eyes. It did not fade when the anticipated punch came.

"You are to me. And to Asuka," Erza smiled, "she's really taken with you,"

"I actually enjoy taking care of her," he confessed, smiling timidly, "but I would really like to be informed beforehand, because I'd be very sorry to turn them down if I already had another job," he told her and she nodded, making it a mental note.

"Do you feel obliged to do them favours?" She asked, even if he had just agreed to be taking pleasure in babysitting. Bullseye, she thought, judging from his uncomfortable expression.

"When did this turn into an interrogation?" Jellal curled his lips, indecisive, and she knew he was contemplating how not to lie and not tell her the truth at the same time. "And anyway, according to your own rules, it's your turn," he declared and she laughed, accepting.

"Fine," she tilted her head to the side on her arms. She did not remember them to have had a conversation quite like this one before but it made her endlessly happy. She contemplated whether to make that her statement, when another thought crept its way back into her mind instead.

"I often think about how grown up Meredy is now,"

"She doesn't really have a choice…" he said under his breath and she let her lids drop halfway, knowing it was somewhat of a sensitive topic to him. Not only because of what the pink-haired mage had once mentioned about him blaming himself and feeling responsible for her – and her sorrows – but because he was very protective of her. Sometimes overprotective, Erza could imagine.

"It's strange, though," she brought him back to reality after his eyes had grown distant at the mention of his guildmate. "We met her when she was only around… 13, perhaps, and now she's as old as we are,"

"Maybe older,"

"You think?" She glanced at him; his chin from below since his eyes were glued to the ceiling.

"She always thought she'd be your age or a little older," he said. She noticed the correction.

"Its's hard to grasp," she chuckled. He did not return it. And she knew why – why the issue bothered him. He had just given himself away.

Giving a questioning stare for a couple of moments longer, she waited for him to return it. He was feeling uneasy, his eyes betraying him.

"You're worried about our age gap, aren't you?" She spoke his thoughts, holding those caught, even more uncomfortable eyes with a steady gaze. Sighing through her nose, Erza kissed the skin nearest to her lips, sliding a hand to the back of his neck for reassurance, finding his.

"I…" Jellal gave a pressed breath of reluctance, "I don't know…" he was trying to be honest, though it seemed hard, if not impossible to even find the answer for himself, "I feared that _you_ might…" he admitted. She smiled softly in return.

"You know that it goes both ways, right? I have to tell you these things, too," she leaned back in to place a loving kiss on his lips. "I suppose I thought you would have noticed by now that I don't give a damn as long as you're mine," she purred, seeing the surprise on his face.

She never swore. She would utter some 'curses' or call someone a 'fiend' – something he found exceedingly cute – but apart from that, she shunned all coarse language. She was serious now and she could see how it helped to ease his conscience.

Erza raised a brow and he nodded, getting her point. He swallowed. Then he laughed, surprising her.

She gave a puzzled frown, waiting until he calmed again, the vibrating of his chest stirring her.

"I really have to tell you now, don't I? About all of those silly thoughts I have," he let a hand drop across his eyes, hiding his embarrassment. His smile peeked through, however, and she could not keep her own from stretching across her lips.

"Any and all," she grinned, her expression brightening at his blush. "Go on," Jellal shook his head.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the 'all'," he said honestly and her amusement softened. She would be more patient, she told herself. "But there's one thing that I just can't figure out…"

"I'm all ears," she said, unable to hide her excitement. She rolled her lips inwards in anticipation, his slightly deepening blush and occasional chuckle making her want to drill him with questions. She loved his laughter.

"Why do…" he frowned beneath his hand, unsure about how to put the enigma into words. "How come all strong women have…" he bit his lip, daring to raise his fingers in order to give her a look. She returned it curiously, tilting her head, noticing how his eyes flashed up and down. She furrowed her brows, then snorted with a giggle when she understood.

"Is that a magic thing?" He asked and she took another moment before catching herself again.

"You mean if one can determine a fearsome mage by how curvaceous she is?"

"Well... yeah. Every strong female wizard I know has a similar body type," he argued.

"Levy doesn't," she supplied. She could hardly believe how something like that was occupying his mind and she could not help a tiny, assaying squish of her own bosom between her arms.

"Is she powerful?"

"Of course she is,"

"How powerful? In comparison to you," he went on, letting his shoulders drop in defeat when she lifted a cheeky brow at him. "Alright, bad example," he rolled his eyes with a smile and she chuckled.

"There is _no_ comparing me,"

"Awfully sure of yourself, Miss Scarlet," he teased with the same flirty smirk she gave. She leaned down to meet his jugular with her lips, suckling lightly.

"Only because I know it turns you on,"

"Does it now?" He said and she noticed triumphantly how his voice thinned out. "Mmh, too visible," he breathed and she laughed, receiving complaints when she took the skin between her teeth. "Erza," he growled, putting his hands on her shoulders to push her off, though he wore a smile. She stopped of her own accord when suddenly noticing the dark stains on the sheet – she had not seen it in a while with all the blankets.

"Is that still from that one mission?" She asked, having realised it to be a dried puddle of his blood. "I didn't even change the sheets?" She slid off him, sitting up and he followed her example. He stood, uncovering the smothered area and she stared at it miserably.

"Oh, well, I forgot, too," he said and she knew it was as not to make her feel bad. She stood next to him, seeing that it was not too small, making her feel even worse for not having known. He _had_ bled a lot with that gash on his arm and apparently, he had had to sleep on that for a while now.

"Do we even _have_ spare sheets?"

"We bought them together, remember?" Jellal reminded, starting to throw all of the blankets and pillows off the bed. He plucked at the corner of the fitted sheet when she huffed, flopping down to sit on the mattress with her arms and legs crossed.

"I'm terrible at this," she sulked. She could hardly name a single thing she was useful for around the house. "I burnt the kitchen – first try – and I didn't even clean that up,"

"You did; you helped me paint," he tried to cheer her up, having to work around her.

"I tore out the carpet and still haven't bought a new one,"

"Only because I-"

"I perforated the wall and cut off the electricity. I destroyed the pipe in the bathtub," she enumerated while he picked her up and set her back down where he was done with putting the new sheet on, "I rammed nails through the wall, I ruined your laundry, I burnt a cake _twice_,"

"I burnt that, too," Jellal interfered, nearly done, "but that's not bad – look at what I learned from all of those things," he supplied and she gave him a look, something between pity and annoyance at herself shimmering through. She did not even realise how he was already placing everything back on the now clean bed.

"I'm grateful for it; you challenge me to learn," he stressed again and she sighed sharply. Then her expression softened. Finally, she noticed to be in the way as he made the bed, getting up and hugging him from behind, almost being more of a hindering than before. Jellal did his best for her not to be aware and shoo her.

"You're such a better housewife than I am," she muttered into his back.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he was still cheery and her heart swelled at how much he had _actually _learned, approving of himself and his achievements.

"Good. It was meant as one," she smiled, frowning when he flicked his wrists to spread out the blanket. It looked highly impractical and dumb to begin with, making her wonder why he would not toss it properly. "That's not very effective," she commented and he gave a sigh. Then he smirked.

She did not see it coming but his hands flew to her sides faster than she could react (without chopping off his limbs). Erza forgot her previous sorrows when she had to fight of tickles, the bed becoming a mess again as they wrestled.

* * *

"Did you know you have quite a lot of scars?" He asked in a soft voice, a hand beneath his head.

"Did I _know?" _She repeated, amusement sparkling in her eyes. He pushed his lips out into a pout.

"I mean, like…" he gave a sigh of defeat, "okay, that sounded a little stupid," he admitted.

"No, not stupid," she kissed the tip of his nose, "just a tad dense," she teased. Growling with wordless complaint, Jellal hid his face in her shoulder. She smiled, running a hand through his hair to press him closer and he gave the requested touch of his lips.

"There's one here, too," he said, trailing a lazy kiss along the top of her shoulder. "And here," his hand slid beneath her shirt, drawing gentle lines with two fingers across her spine, "and here," he went on, his movements so exact without being able to see, she wondered how he knew. It must have taken a lot of time and observance and she frowned her forehead, not remembering to have shown him that much skin unless after they…

"And I thought I do a pretty good job since you always fall asleep right after…" she pondered out loud. She felt him grin against her shoulder when she shivered under his loving touch.

"_Good_ doesn't begin to describe it," he said and she smirked to herself. She loved how they were immediately on the same page and she did not have to elaborate – he just understood. "But you know that I don't sleep for long – I have to use those precious hours to watch your beautiful face," he smoothly said and she released him to meet confidently shining eyes, though underlined by a light blush.

"My face is up here, though," she smirked, then even wider at his momentary loss of words, "stalker," she declared, gasping when he smacked a pillow into her face. "Hey!" She complained, wanting to see the reddening face he was trying to hide. She slapped his arm repeatedly with the pillow, whirling up dust.

"You can't know the scars on my back from looking at my face, Mister,"

"I-" he opened his mouth, inhaling. Then again. She frowned, yelping when he had to sneeze. There was a thump. Erza blinked her eyes open. Wiping her face with the inside of her arm, she crawled forward to the side of the bed. She pressed her lips together in poorly suppressed laughter, watching him scowl at her from down on the floor.

"Are you alright there, dearest?" She almost chuckled, rolling her lips inwards, vibrating instead.

"Just peachy, thank you," he croaked back. She grinned, extending a hand and pulling him back up. She considered whether she should give him more space at night so that he would not fall off the bed. Then he would not have to cling to her as much, another thought piped up, prompting her to scratch the previous idea.

"I want to take a bath," she said, kneeling in the midst of their abundance of blankets.

"Thank you for informing me," he replied dryly and she bashed the pillow at him again. With every hit, his boyish grin grew wider. He grabbed it when it flew towards his head, pulling on it to steal her balance, then a kiss from her lips. "I'll draw it for you," he offered, his voice smooth again, lids lowered, nearly close enough to tickle her.

"And I want to switch places," she continued, following him into the bathroom, not leaving him a choice whether he wanted to join or not, "I haven't had the chance to stalk you yet,"

"You don't have to,"

"More like you don't want me to," she corrected with a sly look on her face.

"Why would you want to, anyway?" He did not turn and she adored that awkward blush across his cheeks.

"How could I not…?" Erza smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around his torso, unknowingly blocking him once again while he tried to prepare the bath.

* * *

**Some of you have been commenting on it in the reviews (and the beginning author's note was too long so I'll put this here): do you think I should take the story as far as Jerza kids? If so, ideas on names would be appreciated (boy names? I think I'd have one for a girl but fire away :D).**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I was practically showered in them and I couldn't be happier! No one missing their chance to request that Jerza kid, huh? :D to be honest, I was very hung up on that idea after that and I will definitely include it now. Thank you all so much for the ideas for names; I loved the ones having to do with stars, that's really perfect and meaningful. And the suggestion 'Simon' hit hard, I can't believe I've never thought of that... but one of you had the same idea as me, so stay tuned for that name which will be chosen...**

**Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal returned in time for dinner after successfully having located his next investigation's target. He kept the bag of groceries he had brought on his way home in one arm while rummaging for Erza's lacrima in her nightstand drawer. He sent a quick text to Meredy, then put the magical device back, strolling into the kitchen.

"Hello, love," he greeted Erza, finding her at the table in the kitchen. She hummed in response when he kissed the top of her head. She was engrossed into a document she held up with one hand. The other was thoughtfully tapping a pen onto another sheet of paper, accidentally sprinkling her writing with tiny specks of ink.

Jellal set down his paper bag, unpacking. Now that they had used some ingredients for the chocolate pudding, he had to stock up. He wanted to make sure that he could always fulfil her every wish, the second she would utter one. That, and it had been fun to try cooking something new. He was starting to get the hang of it.

He fired up the stove beneath the filled kettle, pouring both a cup of tea when it boiled and after having stowed everything away. Then he washed the cherries he had bought, taking out another for pits.

"What's all that?" He asked, leaning over her to reach beyond the mess of papers that blocked nearly every centimetre of wood of the table from view. Erza sighed, then gave a grateful smile when he put the snack down for her.

"Just some paperwork from the guild," she explained, her voice strained, face soon mirroring it. "I help Mira with it whenever I can. She works too much,"

"So do you," he said, sliding into the other chair. "Is it complicated?" He asked, sipping his tea. There were mostly tables with names and job descriptions. Further columns listed rewards, complications and whether the quest had been successful. Jellal let his eyes scan the documents, then her messy writing, trying to figure out what it was she worked on.

"Not really, it just takes quite some time," she informed, "I need to pay attention to detail, and then there's Gildarts who takes on jobs on other continents, so I'll have to convert the currency…" her voice faded into a mutter to herself. She narrowed her eyes at what she was reading, then started scribbling again. He waited patiently until she was done with her notes to put another question.

"Did Mirajane teach you how to do that?" He asked, curiously peeking at the numbers she was calculating. Very high numbers, which impressed him. Also on behalf of her guildmate, apparently making a fortune with his month- and yearlong missions. Erza gave a small laugh.

"Right," she grinned, "we started doing that when we were only fifteen,"

"And?" He frowned at her smirk, seeming a tad sheepish.

"And she still hated my guts back then,"

"What?" He blinked at her in confusion. Erza only chuckled. She gave another sigh – a reminiscent one – then shrugged, putting down her current documents of interest.

"We weren't exactly the best of friends. More like rivals, always fighting, much like Gray and Natsu still do,"

"I can hardly imagine," he said, unbelievingly. When trying to picture it, however, it came a lot easier than he would have thought, two powerful and moody teenagers throwing each other dirty looks of jealousy. Back then, Erza would have probably been too proud to accept the help, anyway, especially when coming from the now calm and friendly Mirajane.

"Master taught me," she pulled him back to reality. Her voice was soft now, eyes shining with warmth as she took down another number. Burying a hand in her hair when refocusing on the calculations, Jellal had to smile. He could see why the bun she had put her hair up into was falling apart. He loved the tiny strands that strayed and stuck out on all sides, particularly the short ones above her nape, wanting the twist them around his finger, supressing the urge.

* * *

Erza gave a long exhale, shoulders slackening. She had been very happy about his return, then disappointed when he had left for a shower. The cherries cheered her on, though, and she needed the encouragement when she noticed more and more mistakes in her work. She had tried to hurry to spend time with him, ending in an unwanted chaos that would only lengthen her time alone at the table.

Irritation made her lips frown. She had to start over again. Unconsciously, a hand went up to where Jellal had placed a peck on her cheek before disappearing again. Tenderly, she brushed the tips of her fingers over the spot, mind wandering, stealing her focus. With a growl, she forced herself to keep going, scrapping the last of her writing. Her pen tapped the page pointedly.

Erza felt her shoulders sink when lips pressed a gentle kiss to her nape. The scent of a fresh shower reached her, clouding her and she had to smile, relaxing again.

Wordlessly, Jellal put a book onto the table, sitting down to read it. Keeping her company. Her smile widened and his eyes flashed up, warmly returning it. One of his hands crawled across the table, making her heart skip a merry beat when it stopped on hers. She opened her fingers, gladly inviting his to interlace with hers.

For a while, they both sat there in silence. Holding hands. Everything seemed to fly by instead of dragging on and blocking her path from free time. Her writing flowed in the pace he was turning the pages of his book.

"How do you do it?" Jellal broke their comfortable quiet after almost an hour. She tilted her head, meeting his eyes. "The currency conversion,"

"Oh," Erza pushed her lips out, shuffling with the notes and lists. "We have values of how much the other currency is worth," she began, sliding over a sheet of paper.

"Approximate fluctuations," Jellal nodded, skimming the numbers.

"Yeah, that," she affirmed, not entirely sure anymore. He had to smile. He must have noticed how she rolled her wrist or put down her pen every so often to stretch and curl her fingers. He was glancing at it again, then at her.

"Show me," he asked. Smiling, she handed the pen over, explaining with the Master's words – she remembered them as if he had taught her only yesterday. Jellal's handwriting was neat, swirled here and there and more pretty than she had ever seen even women to write. Or officials.

He understood quickly and when he kept the pen in his hand, already having practised with the numbers she had previously finished, she merely dictated the next ones to him. Obediently, and, she could not keep from noticing, rather happily, he wrote everything down she said. They continued where she had left off, finishing just before dusk.

* * *

Erza returned from having handed the paperwork in at guild when the sun was dipping down behind the horizon, bathing Magnolia in scarlet hues. Jellal gulped at her unbelieving expression when she entered just as he finished tying his boots. He was already wearing his coat, giving away that it was a mission he was headed for.

"You're leaving?" She asked, though she must have known by then. He nodded, straightening. "But you can't go _now," _she huffed, frowning with disappointment. It stung his heart to see it.

"Why not?" He asked, keen on only going after having put her in a good mood. Or better mood. It would otherwise haunt him all night, robbing his mind with guilt even after returning and reuniting.

"You can't just leave when we're about to go to bed," she argued. Her lower lip was shoving into a pout by now.

"But…" he blinked, slightly stupefied. Then he sighed, letting his eyes soften with sympathy. She had to know how much he would have preferred to stay, judging from her childish sulkiness instead of decisive reasoning. "I'm sorry, love, but I wouldn't have been here over night, anyway," he put his hands onto her arms.

"But then I'd already have known," Erza mumbled from between her by now prominently pouting lips, staring at her feet. "Now I have to go to bed all alone and you were just there," she complained quietly.

"We need to be there early in the morning," he explained. "We only leave now because I didn't want to stay away all day, too," he explained, gently rubbing her upper arms.

"That's so nice of you…" her pouty voice did not match her words but her expression all the more. She seemed more annoyed at the general situation than him.

"I'm sorry," Jellal repeated, tilting his head. She did not look up. Her toes curled, not finding any carpet to grab.

"At least tuck me in,"

"Now?" He frowned, finding it a little early for bed. Autumn was knocking at their doors and the sun vanished much sooner than during summer. "What about a bath or dinner?" He proposed, glad not to meet immediate rejection. She thought for another moment, then shook her head.

"I don't want any," she muttered. He sighed with a poorly hidden smile of adoration. They would just have to hurry on the way to their destination, he thought, knowing he could not leave while Erza was in her current mood.

He leaned down, finally catching her eyes.

"How about you get ready for bed and I make you something to snack?" He offered, relieved to see her nod. She trudged into the bathroom while he made his way to the kitchen. He resolutely avoided his guildmate's smirk.

"You're such a sweetheart, you know," Meredy beamed at him from where she leaned against a counter. Her cup was empty, washed and still in the sink. He ignored her mischievously sparkling eyes, opening the cupboards to find a package of semolina pudding he would be able to do relatively quickly. It would make both feel better if Erza got something sweet for dinner.

"If you must watch, you could at least keep the commentary to yourself." He said dryly. The stovetop clicked, flames shooting up when he turned on the gas.

"It's just a privilege to get to see that side of you, since you're so different in the guild,"

"You'd better keep your thoughts about it in check," he warned, "or Erik will get his share of them, too…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Because he hasn't already," Meredy teased. His stirring sped up.

"I happen to be very attentive as not to let my mind wander astray," he snapped. His eyes were glued to the pot, not meeting hers for even a second.

"Right, so he told me,"

"Told you what?" He winced. And prayed; prayed for his inward panic not to show.

"Oh, just the occasional drift to a certain someone…" Meredy grinned, audibly. She followed when he strolled into the bedroom in a fast pace, unable to shake her off. Buying himself some time to come up with a reply – and digest her revelation of his mishaps –, Jellal fluffed a few pillows. He arranged everything for Erza to sit comfortably, finding her a few of his books that were not about renovation. He found candles and placed them on the nightstand, lighting them. Then putting them out again – just to be sure.

He felt her triumphant smirk burn into his back.

"I can assure you that any and all of my thoughts were of strategic interest," Jellal plainly gave back. He went into the kitchen to arrange Erza's dinner in a bowl, feeling an involuntary blush creep up into his cheeks when Meredy followed. He could practically hear the cheeky smirk on his guildmate's face as she followed.

"Then Erik's definition of 'strategy' and yours differ greatly…"

* * *

"That's far enough," Jellal gave a pressed breath. He straightened more, lifting his arm off his guildmate's shoulder. She frowned at him from the side with puzzlement. Then bewilderment, followed by irritation.

"What? Don't be silly, you're hurt," she argued, but he stepped back as well as he could to get her to let go of him.

"It's fine," he said as nonchalantly as possible. He tested his by now swollen ankle on reliance. Pain shot up his leg when he set it down but he could stand it – at least pretend and focus hard on not flinching. They only just came back that afternoon and after the heart-breaking longing of his beloved the previous evening, he could well imagine a day spent entirely in bed. She did not have to find out and worry.

"Wendy can heal you; you don't have to hide it. It'll just take one second," Meredy kept going, sticking to him to his dismay. They were only two houses away from his and he was almost positive that she would not hold her tongue. Rather barge in, letting the cat out of the bag before greeting.

"I don't want to bother her all the time,"

"But you still want to go on missions and make money and impress Erza, right?" He nearly pouted, arranging his face again, hiding the pain that zapped through his body when he walked. She did not have to say it like _that._ The amount of truth was embarrassing. "Then let yourself be healed," Meredy was starting to be exasperated.

"It's nothing," he shrugged.

"Right. That's why I practically carried you all the way here," she elbowed his side and he tensed as not to fall over or put too much weight on his twisted ankle. He did not dare scowl at her, watching the pavement instead. Their house was the next one and he tried to focus on the still empty flower pot in front of the kitchen window.

"You're exaggerating,"

"Says the one not accepting help for something he could easily get it for and most definitely needs!" Meredy hissed, pushing her lips out in annoyance.

"It's fine, Meredy," he hushed in sharper tones, fishing for the key in his pocket. She had already told him that she was visiting Juvia, probably implying to be staying there over night. He would not have minded should she not, knowing that Erza shared his sentiment.

And of course, Meredy was only watching out for him. He sighed to himself, realising that she was not only caring for his wellbeing, but that her direct approach would protect him from the Fairy Queen's wrath, should she find out without him having told her.

The key clicked and he opened the door.

"Men..." Meredy groaned, rolling her eyes. He closed his own for a moment, untying his boots. She was shaking her head, then turning to leave. He snatched her wrist, halting her in her tracks.

"Wait," Jellal let go, standing, then pulled the key out of the lock. "Here," he held it up between them, "in case you need a hideout or a bed for the night or even just a bathroom," he let his still tormented features ease into a smile. She blinked at him, unbelievingly. Stupidly.

"You can't be serious." Her face was deadpan. He exhaled through his nose in silent amusement. Of course, she would take it as a joke. Then again, she was not one to crack a lot of them, hence the utter confusion in her eyes.

"I thought maybe if you didn't want to feel guilty by troubling someone as a guest, you can stay with family instead," he smiled again. Then wider when he saw the glistening of her eyes, water standing behind them. Shaking her head, Meredy chuckled, giving her eyes a quick wipe with her sleeve.

"You're such a softy," she blinked the tears away, "she brings that out in you," her lips curved into a warm smile.

"Don't make me take it back," he raised a brow and she grinned, accepting.

He watched her for a moment longer as she walked down the street. Closing the door, he leaned against it, then unlatched his cape.

"That was beautiful," Erza's voice startled him, lowly from below his hear. He smiled again, shoulders sinking when her hands brushed over them, taking his cape. He gave a vague hum at her proud expression, pretending to be busy with his coat while she hung up the cape.

"I mean it. You can be so good with words, if only you'd…"

"Try?" He supplied, too focused on appearing to be standing comfortably to remember his embarrassment at being caught.

"Talk." Erza grinned. She squeaked when he poked a finger into her ribs, slapping it off.

"But then I'd have to... _talk_," he lamented overdramatically while she took his coat to hang it.

"Oh no!" Her eyes sparked with amusement. She smiled, allowing it to ease, obviously more than happy about his return.

"So how was your day?" He asked but she only tilted her head, a slight frown crowning her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked. He nodded quickly – perhaps too quickly – trying hard to keep her attention on his face and from eyeing him up and down. "You look tense,"

"It's been a long night," Jellal said, earning himself a sigh.

"To bed then," Erza gently ordered, then placed a hand on his chest, "on your back; I'll be there in a minute," she smirked one-sidedly at him, gazing up without lifting her head. He followed her with his eyes as she went into the bathroom, then used his chance to hobble as fast as he possibly could, reaching the bed before she would be able to notice his injury.

The ankle was just swollen and a little twisted, nothing to be truly concerned about, he told himself. Still, he laid down, hiding his feet beneath the covers he conveniently draped over them. The tiredness reached him when his body sank into the mattress and he sighed deeply. He _could _well imagine a day in bed. Probably even sleeping.

"Take off your shirt," Erza announced her arrival. Jellal sat up, doing as he was told, confused. She loved nothing more than to take it off herself, having made it an essential part of their routine when things got too steamy. She was not giving any of those signals, however. Calmly, she knelt down on the other side of the bed, watching him undress, still in her casual blouse and skirt.

"Did I say back? I meant stomach," she shook her head to herself and he frowned even more, complying. Keeping his feet undercover. He winced when a botte snapped open and the next moment, something cold touched his back.

"What-"

"Relax," Erza said, not for the last time. She spread what he identified as body lotion, hands warming with their movements alongside his own skin. Jellal stiffened unconsciously and she kept reminding him not to, even if it only held for a moment or two.

Surprisingly, his shoulders eventually relaxed when she forcefully drove her elbow into his back. Most bones located there or in the area around popped. Jellal gave an involuntary groan of pleasure.

"There," Erza whispered, more to herself, planting her fist right back at that spot she had discovered. "You sound," she knelt upright to lean down with her entire weight, "as if you've never been massaged before," she noted. Her knuckles were drawing fierce circles where his back was most adamant.

"That's because I haven't…" he pressed, his breathing hindered with her working to push his spine into his lungs. He did not mind. In fact, he could not imagine any other place and time he would rather be. It hurt like _hell_ but it felt like heaven the second she lifted off the tiniest bit.

"So I gather," Erza huffed. She growled at the knots down his vertebrae, shoving them around with the heel of her hand. She shifted to sit on his lower back, adjusting her hand, inexhaustibly running it up and down and sideways. He could not help the groans of pleasant ache when his entangled and strained muscles undid themselves under Titania's touch.

"Tell me when it hurts," she said, far too late, already having worked through his brick wall of a back. She seemed to feel that, though, her strokes becoming gentler but firm enough for him to enjoy them at their fullest.

"I think I'd rather…" Jellal sucked in a breath when she hit one of those many spots again, "that you never stopped…" he sighed and she laughed.

"You can ask me anytime," Erza leaned down to speak above his ear, turning her head to place a kiss on his temple – the temple she had unintentionally cut, that night of bolting awake from the horrors of losing him.

"Mmh," Jellal squeezed his eyes closed when she masterfully loosened the firmness of his stiff neck with her thumbs, "but then I'd have to _talk_," he picked the joke back up.

"To human beings," she added and he played a whine.

"You don't have another job today, right?" Erza asked and he feared those light, caressing strokes along his shoulder blades to herald the end of his bliss. He shook his head, mind entirely too clouded with the feeling of her hands on his newly limbered back. "Then let's go for a walk," she shattered his dream with a cheery smile.

* * *

**Haha, under****_cover_****, you know, 'cause they're under the covers? Okay sorry, bye.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I read your reviews second thing in the morning and damnit, who needs lenses? Who cares about getting dressed? Let's ****_write!_**

**People! You are too nice! Always so polite and kind and cheery and yaay! Thank you so so much for your lovely reviews!**

**Riketsia: (always afraid I'll mess up your pen-name) I had to laugh a lot at your 'RIP' xD Thank you for leaving me a review!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll: sooo long! I looove long reviews, I cannot thank you enough! And so detailed and ah, bliss. Author-San is a very happy person thanks to you.**

**felly16: thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know what you liked (in particular)! I appreciate it a lot! Thanks!**

**Isanien: I can always count on you, thank you so much for writing me a review and pointing out what you liked most! I love how you and others just already guess how screwed he is; amuses me loads to read :D and more to update.**

**Finally, thank you to all the guests who also take the time to write me a review! I used the proposed idea about something she reveals to him, thank you so much for that! And all the fangirling - looove it!**

**Alright, shutting my howling screamer now...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal felt the sweat drops pool at his nape when Erza skipped into the kitchen to pack them a snack. A _picnic!_ She kept saying it that strange, overly-passionate way and usually, he would have had to smile adoringly, but he was too panicked. A _walk_ of all things.

Cursing inwardly, Jellal threw his feet over the side of the bed. The one the bed was blocking from view from the door. His ankle did not look too bad, he thought, he had had worse. In comparison to the other one, however, it appeared rather nasty, nearly twice the size and occasionally, he could see the pulsing that he felt, even without moving.

Carefully, he put both down, then applied weight. Then sat back. It was still as bad as when Meredy had brought him home. For a second, he thought how it would have been better should she have seen Erza and told her right away. Or if _he_ would have told her right away. Now it was really too late – she was making them a picnic.

She was… Jellal's eyes widened. She was hopefully not cooking anything. He had to stop her somehow. At least offer to take over in her stead. He stood, his entire body flinching with pain that shot up his leg like lightning bolts coursing through him. She could not possibly ruin a picnic, he tried to soothe himself. What could go wrong with apples and sandwiches?

Then again, how did someone salt a soup with what tasted like kilos of sand?

Putting on a neutral face, Jellal forced himself to walk down the hall to the kitchen. He halted next to his coat when he remembered something, sticking his hand into one pocket and keeping the small object in his closed fist.

"Do we even have a basket?" He asked as he leaned against the doorframe. With her back still turned – busy with collecting about every second item from the fridge – Erza summoned a huge, perfectly equipped picnic basket from her storage dimension in front of him. He caught it, supressing a hiss when having to move quickly to do so.

"Should we take the rice cooker? I feel like we should…" she muttered to the second head of lettuce she put on the counter. Grimacing, he came over to lend a hand. And stop the madness he knew he would have to carry.

"How about we only take a snack and go out for dinner afterwards," he proposed, phrasing it as question-unlike as possible. To his relief, she smiled, nodding.

"Perfect. I'll just get my lacrima," she announced, skipping back out of the kitchen. He frowned with amusement and relief, then proceeded to tidy up the mess she had just spread all over the kitchen. "Actually, I don't think I'll need it, right?" Her voice travelled down the hall and he agreed over his shoulder. He put extra effort into seeming casual and definitely not in pain, fearing she might watch when she came back around the corner.

He had the sense of foreboding that he would have to keep that up for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Ah, I almost forgot," Jellal said when they reached the outskirts of Magnolia, "here," he fetched the object from his pocket, having stuffed it back to clean up. And save his stomach.

"What is-" Erza stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening when he opened his hand to free the souvenir. It fell, dangling and bouncing from the delicate chain he had strung around his fingers. Like a pocket watch that could be opened by pressing down a tiny latch, the compass opened when he put his thumb onto the lock. It gave a click, the swirled ornaments of shiny silver on the front cover bowing down to reveal the artistically engraved cardinal directions inside.

Erza reached for it. It sank into her palm and her eyes sparkled even more when she lightly tilted it to watch the fine needle spin. It was shaped like a sword, minute crystals of red and white adorning its handle. He had to smile at her reaction, her expression and the way she cautiously closed it.

"It's…" she opened it again, too taken in for a moment to continue to speak.

"We were on a black market to investigate and I couldn't resist," he grinned. She looked up, insecurity sneaking its way into the shimmer of awe. Jellal felt it reach his heart with a faint sting. He should have thought about that.

"On a black market?" She began, closing the compass, almost backing away, "You can't-" she stopped once more, staring at it when she could not resist to click down the latch. She was visibly torn between overjoyed with awe and her strong sense of justice. He wanted to kick himself for not having remembered. He wanted to follow with a punch when his second thought was the wish of never having told her in the first place. He was still too comfortable with lies – it was just a habit of self-protection.

"I can take it back, of course," he pulled it up into his palm but she grasped it firmly. Then loosened her grip, indecisive.

"No, no, that would be," she frowned, taking it, "suspicious…" she deceived herself. Jellal's expression softened with pity. She would have loved any gift he would have made, but naturally, he thought it unworthy if it was not the fairest, most beautiful one. And did not mind illegal business.

She attached it to the belt of her armour – yes, she took a stroll in armour – unable not to smile at it. As a wordless thank you, she pecked his cheek and Jellal tensed from head to toe in order not to give himself away when she leaned against him to reach his face.

"You still haven't told me how your day was," Jellal reminded as they walked on. He was proud of the way he had adjusted to stand the numbing pain of his ankle, finding he did not limb at all. Still, he grimaced to himself when she led the way into the woods, over fallen trees and creeks where one had to leap in order not to get soaked boots.

"Oh, nothing special," Erza picked out the thickest undergrowth instead of a regular path, "sleeping in is not half the fun without you,"

"Sorry,"

"Don't be," she smiled over her shoulder and he put some extra effort into an easy step. It hurt as if getting caught in a fox trap that snapped closed with iron teeth. They crossed a small, rotting bridge, being the last thing of civilisation he would see in a while. "Mira said you have a lovely handwriting," she retold.

"She knows I helped you?" He asked, slightly uneasy. Another inward slap awaited him when she hummed positive, a hint of pointedness edging her tone. She did not mind someone knowing that he was there, that they were together and probably not even that they lived together. What she did mind, however, was that he could just not grow out of his embarrassment. That he would probably rather keep it a secret forever. That he said that he approved to reveal it and then squirmed and hid.

And that he squirmed and hid without revealing things to her.

His ankle pulsed but he followed her regardless. By now, nausea of pain had settled within him, something that reminded him constantly of his own stupidity. Most of the sweat that dripped down his nape and back came not from the hike, but the inevitable fear when she would find out. Why, he asked himself, did he always have to make everything so much worse than he had already managed in the first place. What did it take for him to finally learn and grow, like she did?

Would she have to teach him the hard way? Consequent and harsh and probably doing the right thing, leaving him?

"Jellal?" Erza pulled him back into reality. He looked up, seeing that she had climbed a steep hill which offered no trees or plants to grab onto. Only stemming one's feet into the rocky dirt would do. He gritted his teeth. He would have to.

Inhaling deeply under his breath, he lifted his injured foot to ram it into the slope, bracing for anguish. He froze when the tip of a blade nipped at his forehead before he had the chance to put down his foot. Eyes wide, he stared up.

"You idiot," Erza shook her head. Her hand tightened around the handle of her sword, then she let it disappear. She skidded down to stand next to him but it still felt as if she was towering him, eyes narrow and chin lifted. Glowering. "Just when were you going to tell me that you were injured?" She enquired, furrowing her brow threateningly.

Jellal bit his tongue. He really was an idiot to believe that she would not notice.

"I was hoping you'd have the decency to tell me _before_ I dragged you all the way here," she passed him, swallowed by the thicket. He hurried to keep up.

"I'm sorry-"

"I gave you the opportunity to come clean and instead, you agreed to a _walk_," she exhaled sharply, "a walk, Jellal." She ignored his repeated apologies. "How much more obvious could I have made it? Next time, I'll propose rope skipping and you would probably still lie to me…"

"I didn't lie," he said, realising too late how lethal that had been. Erza spun around, nearly knocking him off his feet when she closed in, disregarding the shaking of his leg completely.

"I know you think 'not telling' equals 'honest' but it doesn't," she growled and he felt his heart hammer against his ribcage with more pain than his ankle throbbed in his boot. "Don't ever comfort me with a lie, Jellal, I'd rather die from hearing the truth," her voice was so quiet and strident, it constricted around his chest. "Am I this terrible?" She snarled, the edge of her tone vibrating into hurt that hit him even harder. "Would you rather suffer for hours of physical pain instead of letting me know?"

"I didn't want to worry you," he croaked, staring at his feet.

"Worry me about _what_, Jellal? That you sprained an ankle?" She stressed every single word, spitting them out, compelling her voice to steady. "Is it that unbearable when I take care of you? Or are you afraid I'd get Wendy to heal you? Because whatever it is, you're so afraid of, just tell me!" She screeched, raking her arms down through the air, snapping thin branches around her.

Both winced when thunder rolled. Their heads tilted back, only now noticing the pitch-black clouds that had formed above. Lightning parted the sky and another rumble of thunder boomed. Rain started dripping, then pouring. It swished between the trees, filling the air entirely with its pelting.

Erza's shoulders sank. She looked defeated, shrinking into herself. Jellal felt his heart give a pang, guilt eating away at it, hungrily tearing and shredding it apart.

"I'm sorry, Erza," he managed, blinking away the water that already streamed down his face, weighing down his lashes, sticking his hair to his skin, "I wasn't thinking,"

"I know that," she pulled her arm away when he reached for it. He glanced unhappily at her back which she turned on him. "Let's just get home," she muttered, sighing.

"I'm really sorry," he repeated as he followed through the wet covert, "and about the compass, too. I shouldn't have bought one there," he went on, being ignored. "And I really don't think it's-" he stopped when she halted. He waited for another moment, watching how she scanned the trees around them. Her hair was already drenched down her back, skirt heavy with rain.

She turned, giving a reserved look.

"We should find shelter," she decided and he nodded, "I can't distinguish in this weather…" she added, more to herself. He raised his brows with concern. The look in her eyes told him that she honestly had no idea where they were.

* * *

They were soaked to the skin when finally coming across an old, abandoned shrine. It had tall boulders for walls and ceiling and the back was provided by a huge tree. The wind occasionally whipped in droplets of rain but it was better than nothing.

Erza requipped into something dry, regretting it instantly when she sat down in the moist grass. He offered the stone she had insisted for him to sit on again, but she discounted it, resuming to pace in front of the stone arch instead. He felt her eyes pierce him from the side when he removed his boots.

"Is it that bad?" She asked, watching intently.

"No, it really isn't," he tried to placate, glad to be allowed to speak as she expected him to answer.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Okay, maybe it was not the preferred option after all. She put her hands on her hips.

"It's not… I'm sorry, I know, I was being stupid," he said but she cut in.

"No, _think_, Jellal," Erza leaned down, meeting his eyes with fire, "why didn't you tell me?" He held the gaze, puzzled. His forehead wrinkled into a frown, hands moving as slowly as his mind worked as he took off his damp socks.

"I…" he exhaled helplessly, "it's nothing big, it's not important, I didn't want-"

"There. That's it – not important." She interrupted again. He blankly stared, unable to grasp what she was getting at. Straightening, she gave an exasperated exhale. "You don't think _that_ is unimportant," she pointed at his foot, "but that _you_ are," her brows knitted together with a pity he had not expected. And could not quite take.

Erza knelt down in front of him, knees and shins wet and muddy from the earth beneath. He blinked at her, still taken aback, especially when she softened her voice.

"You're very important, Jellal, you're everything to me," she frowned sorrowfully, taking his foot. The touch of her hands was so tender, he wondered if it was in fact still the same day she had yelled at him for being an idiot. They brushed up to free his ankle from the sodden leg of his trousers, revealing the bruised clod. "It's useless if I keep telling you, you have to understand for yourself,"

"I do understand," he breathed. Her fingers sent shivers up his leg, the tips stroking so gently he forgot it had ever hurt, "I just… don't agree," he sighed, also because he felt the stiffness of his muscles lift. She was a goddess.

"Let me help you; tell me how I can make it easier for you,"

"I wouldn't know…" he tilted his head back, glimpsing past the shelter's roof. The rain was still falling but the thunderstorm had travelled, leaving the droplets to patter less strongly. "Come here," he moved to the side, making space for her where it was at least half dry. Erza glanced at the spot, then at him, and it felt like eternity to him until she finally decided.

Grabbing his feet, she took them with her as she ducked beneath the stone, turning him to face the other side. He let whatever she had in mind happen, relaxing when she planted her back against his chest, sitting down in front of him.

Moments passed, turning into minutes, nearing half an hour. The rain let up. Remains of it ran down the bark of the tree, seeping into the fabric of his shirt where his armed leaned against it.

"I think Ultear is still alive," Jellal quietly said, breaking the silence.

"Really?" Erza sounded surprised, while at the same time seeming calm and collected. Not as if she had expected him to say it but already in terms with their current situation. She could really shift her moods in the blink of an eye and he was glad that it worked just as quickly from negative to positive as vice versa. "How do you know?"

"I don't," he confessed, "it's just a feeling. I don't know how to talk about it with Meredy, but somehow, I think it wouldn't be a good idea to begin with,"

"She'd look for her,"

"Relentlessly," he agreed. There was still a taste of insecurity about her tantrum left, but he could not help but continue their newest tradition. It felt nice; unburdening. He only had two people he really talked to and since it was a topic he could not discuss with Meredy, it was all the more pleasant to be able to get it off his chest at all.

"Hm…" Erza hummed thoughtfully. It was not something to be debated, it was simply a relief to get out. Jellal felt his trampled heart weld back together a little when her arms reached behind her back, collecting his in order to be held. He complied gladly, wrapping them around her stomach where she kept them in place with her own.

"Your turn," he said, not wanting her to cudgel her brains over his theory.

"My mother was a dragon," Erza nodded to herself. Jellal choked. She smiled at that, but he was too busy with coughing, frowning and throwing bewildered stares at the back of her head.

"I thought she was…"

"That woman." She finished his sentence. "She was. But she could turn into a dragon," she explained, "she was pregnant with me for about 400 years," she went on, setting his wit aflame.

"I…" he stuttered, blinking in confusion. A dragon. A dragon and a person, like Acnologia. Why had she been human then? Why not stay a dragon and be invincible? And pregnant for _how_ long? He did not know a lot about pregnancy – fairly little to tell the truth – but that could not be right.

And did that mean that Erza was roughly 420 years old…?  
"I don't… know how to answer to that," he honestly said and she had to giggle. Her hands stoked along his arms and he knew they were fine again. He was home again.

Erza gasped lightly when her gaze had wandered upwards.

"Oh, I never told you," she said excitedly and he curiously followed her eyes up to the clearing sky. "I used Grand Chariot!"

"You did?" He exclaimed, just as keen as her now.

"Mhm, against some swan-rabbit-leg-lady on a lake," she retold, eyes glistening up at the stars. He blinked twice.

"Sometimes," Jellal put his chin onto her shoulder, chuckling, "I wonder if we speak the same language…"

* * *

**Just out of interest, what do you think, where does Jellal's mark on his face come from? Is it a tattoo? A birthmark? The influence of magic or a curse etc?**

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! Author-San signing off! Have a great week!**


	45. Chapter 45

**I've said it before but I cannot stop myself from repeating it over and over again: THANK YOU! Should I ever forget to mention how kind and polite you are and how much I appreciate your reviews, just know I do!**

**Thank you and welcome back Toni the Guest; it really has been some time. Those are some really detailed ideas you have, thank you so much!**

**Riketsia, thank you so much for your review and for also answering the question I put! Imma keep slayin', you can bet on it B)**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, I hope you got my message but I'll just repeat myself, saying how much I loooove your long fangirling review! Since you guys are the only people I can discuss this story with, I appreciate your thoughts on it with all my heart, thank you so much!**

**Lastly, thanks to the guest with the great suggestion for another appearance of the Celestial Armour; I'll see what I can do!**

**Now then, here's another chapter and I hope you'll enjoy ^^**

**Reminder: .,.,. means point of view change without time skip**

* * *

She sat by the fire, hunched, seemingly within herself. The still new letter was crumbling in her tightly gripping hands, tense as not to shake. It was back in its envelope, saving it from any more threats of tears she would shed and blur the precious writing of her lost friend. Her lost mother – but he had not known back then.

He felt helpless, unable to do anything to comfort her. It was not until much later that she would start talking about her, idolising her. Of course, she did.

Ultear was a woman of sin, of unforgivable crimes, even having killed her foster daughter's own family, friends, memories, all out of pure ignorance of their lives.

She was a saint now. She _was_ forgiven. And she was grieved. Missed.

He had always and was still amazed by her ability to talk about her fallen hero. He could not himself, he found, not like her and not without pricks of conscience, wondering whether she clandestinely felt the same way.

All he could do was provide comforting embraces or an open ear. All until one day, when it had happened for the first time.

His name had rung with her voice, quietly, tentatively, and she had pointed to her still damp hair, delicate fingers tugging on his sleeve.

It had been their thing – almost a ritual of mother and daughter. A strengthening of their already unbreakable bond and a moment of peace where they would laugh together, no matter how often it happened, over and over again.

* * *

He stared at her now, his eyes softening. He had to exhale in silent laughter at her pouty face, glancing up after having called his name in request.

"Jellal?" She repeated, pulling him out of his memories.

With a smile to himself, Jellal got to work, taking quite some time until finally having found and entangled the comb from somewhere within her thick, pink curls. Meredy set her jaw but kept from complaining. There had never been a single comb that would not get stuck.

She had stayed over after all. He had been positively surprised to hear the ladder creak, then the shower run in the morning.

He and Erza had returned late that night, soaked to the bone and exhausted from wandering through the woods, stumbling in the dark, dragging him along and somehow managing to find the way back to Magnolia. They had fallen asleep almost immediately after drying off, hardly changing into sleepwear and just dropping into the bouncy sheets.

She had held on to him so dearly, his mind and heart had been allowed a good night's rest, only sore but not aching with guilt.

"Jellal?" He was required once again, Erza's voice echoing down the hall. Meredy smiled. He gave her a look in the mirror, astonished by his own playfulness instead of embarrassment.

"Just a minute," he called back.

"Make it a second if you want to keep the kitchen intact," she retorted. Jellal sharply sucked air in through his teeth in a hiss, apologising to his guildmate and swiftly hurrying out of the bathroom.

"Sorry," Erza sheepishly grinned, not having to point at her mishap. The pan was on fire. However that was possible, he thought, reacting quickly by placing the lid on it. She had used water in an attempt to extinguish it, having made it worse, then burnt a towel while trying to smother the flames. He threw the towel into the sink, turning on the drain. There were only slight marks on the wall and counter, a few on the floor from the towel.

"I'm sorry," Erza repeated but she shook his head. He did not know why, but he was more than calm about it, his hectic subsiding, only leaving him busy.

"Don't worry," he smiled reassuringly, proceeding to collect the remains of the towel to throw them away. Turning off the stovetop, whatever it had been in the pan that was now pitch-black crumbs followed the singed shreds. Erza watched him take care of it all, absently tracing her lip with a fingertip.

"Do you want to put some lip balm on them?" He asked, noticing her actions. It was always like that after one of their make-out sessions, roughing up her lips and the surrounding skin, leaving them try for days. Now with the knowledge of Meredy being there, he was glad it had stayed at kissing, but he still sure was glad they had. She was too forgiving with him, he thought, always ensuring him to be loved, no matter how badly he had screwed up.

"I did," Erza pulled discontent face, "I don't know how you stand it; I'm constantly bothered," she muttered, studying his lips.

"Maybe if I don't-"

"No, no, you keep doing what you do," she interrupted, lowering her eyelids, offering a smirk to which he returned a slightly insecure grin. He gained confidence from her, though, leaning back on the counter with one arm, returning her smirk one-sidedly.

"Well, whoever said-" he accidentally slid in the water on the counter, biting his tongue, stumbling backwards against the cupboard. Completely ruining his intended seductiveness.

"Oh, that was _very_ attractive," Erza teased, raising her brows – obviously having a hard time not to break out into laughter, lips pressed together in a thin, wobbling line. Grinning awkwardly now, Jellal straightened, rubbing his elbow. He pushed his own lips out in jesting annoyance, growling at her when he reached out.

"Don't call me out," he wound his arms around her waist, "you're so mean," he felt her struggle in anticipation, tightening his grip, going for the kill by running his fingers up and down her sides.

"No, Jellal- ah!" Erza gasped, shrieking upon being tickled. "Sto-hop!" She laughed, wiggling and squirming, trying to run but he held her trapped. "Let me- haha," she panted, her head tilting to the side of its own accord to give him more area when he mischievously bit her neck. Unintentionally, he caressed too lightly, tickling her again and she winced, accidentally ramming her elbow into his side.

.,.,.

Erza scrambled away, only then breathing an apology, asking whether she had hurt him. He held his stomach, seeming to be hit badly.

"It's okay," Jellal groaned, rubbing the spot, then releasing it, "it's only fair," he said, and she tsked. She loved his carefree side. She was glad to have lured it back out, even more proud of herself to not only have managed that, but to have calmed down so quickly the last night. She had been really upset with him, but her love was too strong, the longing and desperation not to lose him again winning over any reason her mind would pose to her heart.

It was no use. She loved this man too much for her own good.

Just enough for his, too, she noted. He might not have known how she could be of help – or not dared to say – but she was fairly sure that her actions and words did him well and brought him back into the light that he so seldomly allowed access into his thinking.

With a gentle smile on her face, Erza approached him again. She placed her own hand on the bruise she had caused, catching his eyes.

"You didn't finish your sentence," she reminded.

"Well, now I won't," he said poutingly and she nudged his shoulder. Jellal chuckled, his tone softening when her hands travelled up to his neck, interlacing her fingers behind it. His own hands came up to embrace her in response, resting on her waist where it dipped into her hip, just where she liked them the most.

"Coward," she teased, tilting her chin up. Gladly complying, Jellal leaned down to meet her halfway. First a tender brush, then a smile, lovingly pressing against her lips. She could not help the curve of her own mouth into a smile just as fond.

His eyes shone with the same adoration as hers when they parted, vanishing suddenly. The light tint on his cheeks darkened.

Erza turned to follow his gaze, spotting Meredy in the door. The pink-haired mage had apparently just arrived, right on time to witness their kiss, frozen to the spot and staring in awe. It took another moment for her to react.

"I wanna see that again,"

"What? No!" Jellal fumed with embarrassment. Erza had to keep from giggling.

"Why not?" She turned back to meet his bewildered eyes. "Actually, it's good practise,"

"Practise for what?" He frowned, not too happy about her joining his guildmate. They could probably be a team as deadly as Meredy and Ultear.

"For you to get used to people watching," she said, realising that Meredy had in fact never seen them kiss. Jellal gave her a look.

"I have striking red markings on my face – I know bloody well what it's like to be stared at," he huffed, though she knew he did not mean to be rude. He was only still flustered after being caught. He really had to get used to that, she thought. She was trying to be more patient with him, but there had to be some trick or knack to get him socialised more quickly.

That, and he had invited his guildmate himself – this had been bound to happen eventually.

"I still wanna see," Meredy broke their slightly tense silence, eyes shining like two full moons, nearly sparkling at her discovery. Sometimes, Erza thought, she seemed as in love with their relationship as the two of them were with each other. It was genuinely touching how much she rooted for her friend, cheering on his behalf.

"Well I'm not taking orders from you," Jellal dryly said.

"But from me," Erza raised a teasing brow.

"Erza," he uncomfortably tried to warn. She grinned, not pinning him down and he gave a grunt as he stalked out of the kitchen. "The laundry needs to be folded," he mumbled.

"Chicken," Meredy smirked.

"Snoop," he hissed as he passed her. Both women smiled with amusement while he awkwardly went down the hall, disappearing as soon as he could around the corner. Erza sighed somewhat dreamily, her head tilted to the side, eyes distant, still enchanted by his kiss and that look in his eyes. How could she _not_ forgive him? He was bewitching.

"Don't you look happy," Meredy still grinned, her features easing into a gleeful smile. She could read him almost as well as Erza could; she knew he was not seriously unnerved.

"I _am_ happy," Erza smiled, "I always am when he's there,"

"Nahw," Meredy clasped her hands together, "who knew you'd be such a hopeless romantic?"

"I certainly didn't,"

* * *

"All day?" Jellal frowned unhappily. He slummed down on the end of the bed, still smelling of fresh laundry – having folded their drenched clothes, then soaked them again to wash. Erza let her eyes soften.

"It's a long way; it might even take longer," she explained, pushing her lower lip out in pity at his falling expression.

"Can't they go without you?" He nagged and she inwardly flounced at that. Unfortunately, it made her want to stay even more. She stopped combing her hair, walking over to him. "Or take another one in the area – there are tons of wealthy snobs who'd want you to do some job or another," he grumbled, triggering a smile. Was he jealous or still just concerned that she would leave on a quest with her team?

"Oh, would you rather I came to your place so you can pay me for my services?" She smirked enticingly, leaning down in front of him, running a finger up his nape. It caused a shiver she giggled at.

"If it's payment you want, you won't get lucky here," he played along, encircling her hips with an arm, tracing the tips of his fingers just like her, getting her pelvis to roll forward. She gradually sank down on his lap, straddling it with her legs.

"I see," she lowered her voice, "you don't think I'm worth that much?" She lowered her lids. It surprised her when he did not start to apologise, but kept his cool, flirtatious attitude, lifting his chin to tickle her lips with the graze of his own.

"No, I just don't have any money at the moment," he grinned and she had to laugh. He could break a spell as masterfully as he conjured it. The magic was not lost, however, having drawn her to a point where she seriously considered staying.

"And how were you going to pay for the dinner you proposed to me yesterday?" She mocked, humming with content when he finally met her lips. She responded lazily, continuously, drawing circles with her finger on the back of his neck, twisting hair around it.

"They know me," he murmured into her mouth, his strong exhale venting warmly against her cheek.

"But you'd have to have _talked_ to them for that…" she leered mildly, sighing against him when his other hand enclosed the small of her back.

"You're not going to let that go," he muttered between kisses, "are you?"

"Mh," Erza arched her back into his touch, "probably not, no," she breathed, having her lip gently bitten for that. She returned the favour, hoping for more. It was a risk to let him seduce her now, as it shoved her urgency to leave with the team slowly out the door. On the other hand, she needed that dose of Jellal before being apart for days.

To her disappointment, he stopped when she moaned softly, only just having snuck her way beneath his shirt.

"You'll miss your train," he reminded and she groaned.

"And you say _I'm_ mean…" she gave a long sigh, deflating so much, she simply slackened against him, sighing again, down his neck.

"You are," he leaned his head against hers from the side. She could hear the same reluctance in his voice, trying to hide it behind reason. And he was right. It did not make her want to go, however, and she brought her legs up onto the bed to cage him in, crossing her feet behind his back. "That's counterproductive,"

"You're counterproductive," she groused into his shoulder.

"Then stay,"

"Jellal," Erza whined, pulling a face, shooting him a look that conveyed perfectly how he had almost won the argument for her. Almost. With another, sharper sigh, she finally forced herself to get up, though not before capturing his lips in a long, apologetic and longing kiss.

Already, she could not wait to get home. Fulfilled with a job well done, tired and ready to cuddle and kiss for hours and days on end.

"You're off?" Meredy asked, decent enough to pretend that not every word could be heard through the open door of the bedroom.

"It might take a while," Erza equipped her boots and daily armour. "Make sure he eats,"

"And has access to clean water; I'll walk him three times a day," Meredy nodded matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Jellal shot her a look. Erza nodded, too, while checking for her keys and lacrima in her pockets.

"That's not a bad idea, actually. Some fresh air will do him good," she said, adding a comment about having to be careful with his ankle while he complained. She could not help but smile to herself all the way to the guild, her cart of suitcases rumbling after her. Her stomach gave a nervous lurch, just thinking about it, but secretly, she could not wait for the day he would kiss her in front of her friends.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thaaank you so much for your reviews! And so loooong, I'm so happy!**

**Thank you for elaborating so much on the chapters, I appreciate it a lot! I'm always glad to hear which bits you liked most ^^**

**And yes, Meredy ships them xD who doesn't? Also gosh you're all so kind and polite, I can't say it enough but thank you for thanking me - you don't have to :D**

**And finally, welcome back Nina-Chan202!**

**Without further ado, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal scraped off the dirt from under his nails, the water running over his hands shortly turning the sink brown.

He had managed to find several jobs during the past four days, one of them in particular enabling him to set his newest plan into motion: having a legal copy of the compass made. As much as disgustingly rich people sickened him with their abundance of prestigious items and oversized mansions, they paid well and who was he to remind them that setting something ablaze was a task any non-magician could have done for a third of the reward he had been given.

Too late, had Jellal noticed how utterly expensive the commission to the jeweller was, urging him to complete a few smaller tasks around town. They had given the opportunity to finally plant flowers in the flower pot – hence the under-nail scrubbing –, and, while being at it, buying more flowers for Erza to come home to, topping it off with a batch of exported strawberries for an even bigger smile of his beloved and ending up with no money, whatsoever.

Only slowly did he realise that he was bad with money.

But there were so many things she liked, the inner voice that usually trounced him piped up. Who could say 'no' to a small gesture of appreciation, especially when it was for the mighty Titania? That lethal, cuddly hunk of woman.

The sun had already descended and he had to turn on the lights. He watched the gently nodding silhouettes of the fuchsias and the phlox out the kitchen window while brushing his teeth. He waited a while longer, reading, occasionally returning to the kitchen to peek out onto the empty street whether she was coming home at last.

When she had not after another few hours, Jellal finally plunged the house into darkness, ensconcing himself beneath the countless duvets she refused to reduce in number. It took the usual hour plus to fall asleep, and he was not yet close to drifting off when the familiar rumbling of a certain cart clattered down the street, then stopped. A moment later, front door's lock clicked, then again, closing.

He got up.

He was glad for his ankle to be healed by now, only brownish bruises left.

"You're still awake," Erza said as hushed as she could. She unequipped her boots, coming to greet him. Jellal sighed while she inhaled deeply. Her armour traded for sleepwear and she pressed herself up to him, relishing his sleep-warmth and scent, brushing a hand up through his hair. Just then, Jellal felt his eyelids grow heavy, finally feeling ready to actually sleep.

"Were you successful?" He asked once she had settled in bed with him, her body sinking into the mattress, welcoming it.

"Quite so," Erza nodded, bumping his forehead with hers, "by chance, more than anything," she explained, "we found some unexpected hints, perhaps concerning the man of the poster,"

"The one from the mansion?"

"We can't know for sure whether that was him or his magic, or perhaps someone responding to his request." Erza reminded, sounding as if she had already pointed that out several times, most likely to her teammates during the past days. "We met The Trimens – Blue Pegasus' Team – when we were about to leave and they told us about some strange magical energy.

"We followed that but lost it after the train ride to Onibus. A Dragon Slayer's nose is only so good after having been motion sick for over an hour…"

"But that's one station away from Magnolia," Jellal stared at her in the darkness. His hands drew her closer, as if subsequently trying to prevent her from going there. Erza lowered her voice a little more, her own arms giving a reassuring squeeze around his back, making him aware of his actions.

"It was just the trail; whoever attempts to hunt us doesn't necessarily have to be here or anywhere near," she said, continuing when he did not seem any more soothed than before. "And besides, we don't know whether it actually had something to do with him." She nodded, again against him, as if trying to transfer the gesture and with that the consent onto him.

Jellal sighed under his breath, watching the rising and falling of her chest, thoughts turning in circles.

"Don't worry about it," Erza nudged his nose with hers. She placed a loving kiss on his lips, pulling away when something else came to her mind. "Oh, and I had to say that we're together, there was no way around it," she added, making him choke. And blush. And accelerating his heartbeat.

Jellal swallowed at his now scratchy throat, unknowingly digging his fingers into her back. His brain was squalling, scenarios surging throughout. He had not been prepared for that. He wanted her to take it back without having to say so – he was such a coward, he could not even justify to himself why it bothered him so much if people knew just how much he loved her.

"He was being so irritatingly persistent, I honestly hope it was the last of his obtrusive wooing," she rolled her eyes, though he could not see. It was very much audible in her voice, however.

"Wooing?" He heard his own voice cut more sharply than intended, unable to help the sudden panic and possessive edge to it. Her hand wandered up to his nape, drawing mellow circles before entangling in his hair like she had when allaying him from his nightmare.

"Ichiya." She said and he relaxed instantly. No competition there. "Don't think you have any rivals," she spoke his thoughts like so often, "I'm yours and I intend for it to stay that way,"

"I should take that hint, shouldn't I?"

"You'd be wise to," her lips twitched into a one-sided smirk and he returned it somewhat sheepishly.

"And…" Jellal readjusted his legs hold around hers to play for time, feeling uncomfortable for asking, "the others were… ehm,"

"Not there at that time," she conceded, sighing slightly hopelessly when he deflated with poorly hidden relief. "You don't mind Meredy knowing – why are they such a difference?" She asked, dropping him right off on the mine field of wrong answers he was now trapped in. How could he tell the truth if he did not even know himself? And how could he persuade her that that _was_ the truth, seeing as everything he said was either a lie, or sounded like one, anyway.

"I've already lost all credit with her; that's a dead loss," he grinned. It faded when her hardly-distinguishable expression remained as calm and soft as her voice.

"You do mind her watching, though," she reminded and he shrunk a little. She hauled him right back, massaging his scalp ever so gently, fingertips parting strand after strand, the other hand drawing him closer whenever he distanced himself. He received an encouraging kiss before being able to answer.

"Thank you for not going through with it," he quietly said, knowing he would come up with something else should she ask him to repeat it. He really was a coward.

Erza tilted her head into the pillow, searching her memories for what he was implying, acting the other morning out in her head to be able to follow.

"You shouldn't thank me," she surprised him, "you can be angry I didn't take your side – I should have," she remembered the way she had teased him with that unquestionable power she had over him.

"You didn't have to take my side; we don't have to agree on everything," Jellal said. "I'm just grateful that you didn't persist," he repeated. He felt her arms tighten, daring to mirror her, nestling in close with his face against hers. Her eyelashes tickled his cheeks, disclosing that she was watching him. He blamed his racing heart. It was still nothing to belittle, talking about feelings, the awkward ones in particular.

Erza finally closed her eyes, giving the impression of letting the topic go. He was only glad to have escaped from the previous one, his head still fuming with unanswered sentiments.

Why was there no easy way out of it? A skip in time to where everyone was familiar with the situation, including him. A time where he was adapted and cool and nothing but free – a pardon was one thing, but the mind was not so easily persuaded.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it," Erza broke the silence and he felt his stomach contort.

"I know, I know... I'm not," he sucked in a breath, "_embarrassed,_ just..." Jellal hesitated, trying to sort those confusing bubbles inside of him into accurately labelled drawers of feelings. It worked about as well as expected. "Well, maybe a little..." he confessed, unsure about what else to say.

_Was_ it embarrassment? It was hard to tell, but that was the closest thing to it he could think of.

"Why?" Erza asked, still as collected as before. "If it's about whether you're a good kisser, that's nothing to be concerned about, trust me," she nodded, accidentally prodding his forehead again. He felt her growing smirk when she pressed her lips against his. It enchanted him every time, over and over again, jolting his heart into a fluttery frenzy. He managed to crack a weak smile when she released him. "And even if she doesn't notice that, she will see how much I love every second of it," Erza put his thoughts into words again, going in for the second round.

Jellal sighed. He reached behind his back, finding her hand. He placed a fond kiss on her palm, mumbling his thanks. She smiled, interlacing her fingers with his, nuzzling her head below his chin.

Releasing her hand, Jellal embraced her firmly, dipping down his own head past hers to trail a line of kisses across her shoulder, ending with a long one on her crown.

"I still don't need her to watch..." he whispered. Erza's lips curved into another smile against his collarbone. Her thumb picked its motion back up, drawing affectionate circles on his shoulder blade. It would come to a halt soon – she never stayed awake for long when they cuddled.

"I've been wanting to do that…" she breathed, just before drifting off, "kiss you in front of someone…"

* * *

It was the warmest and cosiest autumn morning Jellal had ever experienced in his life. And it was not due to the weather.

There was nothing unusual about them moving in their sleep. At some point, they would find the other again and return to their original cuddle or Jellal would get a hold of his beloved, spooning and nuzzling into her in his fading sleep. This time, they had switched roles.

Only Erza did not quite have the concept of spooning down.

Jellal blinked against the light the curtain allowed in, telling him that it was already late. He found her arms around his chest, holding on to one another for maximum tightness, similar to her legs. Her feet crossed above his stomach, keeping his torso trapped, squishing her face into his back so that he wondered how she was still comfortable. Or breathing. It made her snore quietly, conjuring a smile onto his face.

He stroked over her arms. Erza gave some sleepy moans in response, grabbing hold of his shirt. He tried again, feeling her vent another groan against his spine, champing blissfully. He supressed an adoring chuckle, unable to keep his ribcage from vibrating. It reached her face and she complained with more grumbles.

"You awake?" He asked, stroking down her arms to her hands. He waited for a minute, feeling her breathing to have lost its evenness. She hesitated.

"No…" Erza sulked and he laughed. "No!" She gasped when he moved, stopping him, "beeed," she whined, tightening her grip on him.

"It's late," he reminded. It did not meet any approval. Or attention.

"I was so lonely…" Erza murmured into his back, "for the past nights," she shoved herself up to reach his neck. Jellal's eyes closed of their own accord when her lips placed a hot kiss on nape. "I missed you," she whispered against his skin, continuing to plaster him with lazy kisses.

"I missed you, too…" he sighed unintentionally. "Breakfast," he cursed at his thinning voice when she lightly suckled at the crook of his neck, "is already waiting," he managed. Erza tightened her arms to scoot closer, reaching his jaw. She turned his head with the tip of her fingers and he melted into the kiss she demanded.

He turned over completely.

"Mmh, cake?" She asked in between kisses, pulling on his shirt.

"Sadly not," he breathed into her mouth, being shoved onto her. Not that he minded.

"Strawberries, maybe?" She purred, biting his lip. He responded the same way, enticing a moan he loved with all his heart. It was still warm and nothing but loving, the longing of the past days abating like a piece of fabric, soaking with water that slowly spread through the fibres.

"We have a winner," Jellal grinned against her lips. She giggled.

"My next guess would have been chocolate pudding," she said, eyelids fluttering open. He gazed into her eyes – pools of adoration – understanding that she was giving not-so-subtle hints again. He put his forehead to hers. Then he kissed that spot, caressing her face with more.

"I did try another recipe yesterday," he retold, wandering down to return the favour to her neck, "but it did not quite work,"

"Did you burn it?" Erza sighed dreamily, hands buried in his hair.

"No," he went back up, treating her to another kiss on the lips before sitting up, "it just didn't rise,"

"I can help with that,"

"The soufflé, Erza," he gave her a look, amusement sparking through. She giggled again, smirking at his awkward blush.

"Can I try it?"

"I ate it," he shrugged apologetically. "Come on," he nudged her leg once, then got out of bed. Erza gave a vocal, discontent yawn.

"No, stay," she pulled every vowel, shuffling the blanket back around her. Obviously regretting that she had not kept him prisoner when having had the chance.

"It's late,"

"Who cares?"

"Don't you have to report at the guild?" He asked. She pushed her lips out into a caught pout.

"Come back," she whined instead of answering. He watched her protest and fuss for a moment longer. Then a smirk crawled onto his face.

"Alright, then I guess I'll just shower by myself," he turned for the bathroom. The sheets shuffled.

"I'm up, I'm up," Erza groaned with irritation, the pout still present when she followed him, "cheater."

* * *

"I can't believe Ichiya would try that,"

"I can't believe he's the first one to know," Erza frowned to herself. She handed him another washed strawberry, which he took, cutting off the leaves as narrowly as possible. "I mean, I'm sure they all speculate, but it's been over a month and they still haven't asked-"

"So then you _do _remember the date?" Jellal interrupted, staring at her intently. Erza cracked an easy smile. She turned back to her task, thoroughly rinsing the next strawberry.

"Hmmm, maybe," she hummed, innocently tilting her head. And grave mistake. She gasped when his lips tickled her exposed neck, jumping when his arms wound around her to keep her in place while his fingers danced at her sides. She burst with laughter, struggling against him.

"Tell me," he lovingly groused above her ear.

"No," Erza panted, glad to be shown mercy before having the chance to accidentally punch him again. She slid away, resuming her work as if nothing had happened. "I'll just keep hinting for a different date to be remembered," she smirked over her shoulder. Jellal sighed deeply, rolling his eyes with a smile she could almost label as timid. It also told her that she was getting somewhere.

They went on in silence for a while but she felt his gaze flash over to her every so often. She did the same, just to tease him and see him pull away first. His blushing face was one of her favourite things to look at.

That, and she could not keep from staring past him at the flowers he had planted, as well as the bouquet he had picked out for her.

"This one's squished," she informed, handing it to him to dispose of.

"You can still eat it," he noted, eyeing it.

"But it's squished," she insisted. Of all people, she was not one to waste, especially when it came to strawberries, but that one was nearly falling apart between her fingers.

"So?" Jellal positioned the knife. "It'll be squished in your mouth, anyway," he said. She put her hands on her hips.

"You don't live off scraps anymore, Jellal, treat yourself to an unsquished strawberry," she said, groaning when he popped it into his mouth, green and all. Erza rolled her eyes, hopelessly shaking her head.

"Sometimes…" she said under her breath, picking up the next one. It slipped through her fingers, landing in the sink.

"This one's a strayberry,"

"You're a strayberry," she forced it after the other one, stuffing his boyish grin.

* * *

"Didn't these cost a fortune?" Erza asked, admiring the bouquet on the table for about the hundredth time that morning. Jellal smiled. He made a mental note to remember how much she loved getting flowers and that his chosen constellation had been a good choice.

"I wouldn't know, I don't usually buy flowers," he honestly said, though, of course, he was aware that they had been the most beautiful and elegant ones in the entire shop. He wanted to deal himself an inward blow for trying to convince himself that this sort of half-truth was perfectly good honesty instead of a well-manufactured lie. He gave himself a pass when watching Erza with her face propped up in her hands, head tilted and eyes shining at them, completely enamoured.

It took her a while to return to the present.

She sighed to herself rather delightedly, grabbing a strawberry and munching on it. The table was once again densely covered with documents. Jellal put down her tea, then returned to the stove where he flipped over her first French toast.

"What is this?" Erza muttered to herself. He glanced over his shoulder.

She was cutting open an envelope, pulling out a single piece of paper, frowning at it fiercely. She turned it over, staring at it from all sides, searching the envelope, not finding anything but that apparently darn single sheet.

"What's the matter?" Jellal asked, arranging the first half of her breakfast on a plate.

"It appears that we have been deceived…" she darkly growled at the paper. "Whoever prepared our reward for the last quest clearly did not think of us too highly," she turned it over again, then slapped it onto the table, "I should have checked beforehand…" she puffed.

Jellal let his eyes soften. Carefully, he shoved a few documents aside to make room for her plate, visibly cheering her up in an instant. Her eyes sparkled at it and she nearly snatched the cutlery out of his hands. He smiled when she closed her eyes as the first piece spread its sweetness on her tongue. She could be so easily pleased sometimes.

"May I have a look?"

"Be my guest," she mumbled between toast and cinnamon, stuffing another piece after the first, even if that was not yet gone. He took the envelope with the sheet in it to the stove, fearing that she would eat faster than he could fry. He turned the toast over.

"It's a cheque," he analysed.

"A cheque?" She turned, shoving her bite into one cheek to be understood.

"From Bosco, if I'm not mistaken," he studied it.

"That's where the mission was, yes," Erza explained, astonished. She had not told him that, he knew, but the address of the payee matched the bordering country of Fiore. "I thought for a second that this was their currency," she went on, suddenly next to him, holding out an empty place. Jellal blinked at it, not even finding a single grain of sugar to be left.

Erza glanced at him and back at the cheque with expectant, all the while impatiently thrusting the plate against his arm.

"It's a means of payment," he explained, checking for the toast to be ready. She merrily withdrew with it. "The drawer signs it on the face for you to honour at a bank," he went on, placing the envelope alongside the cheque and a glass with sugar and cinnamon next to her. She lavished her toast with it, narrowing her eyes at the previously strange sheet again.

Jellal hurried to fry another slice, seeing as she was far from satisfied with a mere two.

"But I don't see a face; they must have made it invalid on purpose," she angrily huffed. He laughed at that. Confused, Erza turned to give him a puzzled look. Unbeknownst to him, she would soon change seats in order to be able to constantly watch him without having to crane her neck.

"No, no," he chuckled, flipping the toast, "the 'face' is the front,"

"Oh," she retracted her lips awkwardly, "I've never had one of those," she confessed, eyeing it once more.

"It's rather considerate of them not to send you off with that amount of cash in your pockets," he said, swinging the pan over to where she was. Erza's eyes widened and she hastily crammed her mouth with the rest of her toast, lifting her plate to receive the next. "I'd assume the other members of your team have obtained their own," he guessed, though he knew with her name solely written on it. There was the possibility of her being the one to share the money amongst her friends, but it was unlikely.

"Mm," Erza tried to speak with her mouth still overloaded, "the poor ones will be very confused when they see them," she nodded, thinking of Lucy and her rent money most of all.

"So were you," he grinned.

"But they don't have a Jellal," she pulled a smug expression, cheeks round with food. He exhaled sharply in nearly suppressed laughter. "How do you know?" She asked, the ambitious spark in her eyes returning when he dumped the last toast on her plate, steaming and smelling deliciously.

"I've issued some on behalf of the Council,"

"Really?"

"Occasionally," he shrugged, pilfering a strawberry.

She gladly munched on, finally noticing that he had not made something for himself. She glowered over his shoulder until she was sure he would continue and eat the next forced toast himself. Then she grabbed her cheque and went to cash it in at a bank, giving him the time to scan the other documents on the table as he ate.

What horrors he discovered.

He was not sure _how_ someone as sophisticated, polite and usually well-spoken found a number of words this unfitting in their current arrangement. The subject line read 'apology' and the other sheets clearly stated the case Fairy Tail had to apologise for to the council, but… How?

Jellal frowned so fiercely, his brows almost met above his nose. His fingers itched to smooth out what would most definitely be taken as offense, taking her pen and starting from the top. He gave his handwriting an extra curl and more than one fancy wording for her to be convinced to accept his version without having to know the real reason he changed her letter from top to bottom.

He was not surprised that, when she returned, she nonchalantly retold that after her last written apology, the addressees had gone after her with weapons.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thaaank you people for your reviews! I loved and still love reading them ^^**

**Hope you enjoy (imagine sly smiley here)!**

* * *

They had only planned on a snack. A little something to bite, just a teensy bit between meals, something for her to draw on during the mission.

That was long forgotten. Both the mission and the food.

Erza had sat on the counter where he had rummaged through, her legs having grown tired, much better rested on his shoulders. Neither had realised until it had been too late, his rising to his feet having thrown her backwards, his reflexes of catching her only bending her legs further upwards.

They were around his hips now, ankles locking behind his back. Her chest heaved against his and she had to resort to grabbing the back of his shirt since she did not allow a centimetre of space between their torsos. Once he had come as near as when holding her, there was no way she would allow him to leave.

The kettle whistled with boiling water, completely ignored.

Their lips moved relentlessly, nearly swallowing the other whole. She moaned when his tongue wrestled hers for dominance. Pulling on him, forcing his head down with one hand in his hair, Erza tilted her chin up to meet his already swollen lips even fiercer. A shiver ran down his spine when she twisted a strand of hair on his nape around her finger and she smirked against him.

A gasp escaped her when he mirrored her tactic, sabotaging by running his hands up and down her flanks, occasionally teasing with a brush along the sides of her breasts. He smiled back when it enticed her to arch her back and she groaned at the contact of his teeth on her lips, the fervent sucking undoubtedly giving her stomach flutters.

Panting into his mouth, never ceasing to sigh and moan and capture his lips over and over again, she trailed a hand down from his neck to his chest. He felt it find the first button of his shirt, sliding it out of its hole in a swift, adept motion. His own hand had wandered back down to the small of her back, already plucking her blouse out from her skirt. She shook lightly when the other one leisurely travelled along her thigh, nearing the hem of her already hitched up skirt.

"I can't see, what's going on?" The couple jumped when a voice reached them from outside the tilted window.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed.

"Get away from there!" Gray joined her just as urgently.

"Why? I can smell them, they're-" he choked on his next word, clearly due to the others.

"I think we should try to knock again," Wendy piped up from further away.

Scarlet was not enough to describe the colour of their faces anymore. Erza met Jellal's eyes, huge and panicked, his previously heavy breathing non-existent. She dared to glance to the side from the corner of her eye, spotting three pairs of wide eyes. For once, she seemed to understand his point of view, her own cheeks feverish with blush.

Natsu jerked away, too, when his teammates dragged on him.

"We'll just wait here," Gray announced loudly, obviously for Erza to hear.

"That's right," she was only slowly recovering, the shock and previous haze of making out still clouding her mind, "I forgot all about the mission," she panted.

"Then I wish you good luck," Jellal managed, already cooling down now that their spectators had disappeared. It had happened so suddenly, there was hardly time to comprehend – making it not half as bad as he would have assumed.

"Well, now it's going to be fun…" she played with the collar of his shirt, still embarrassed to be caught. He smirked.

"That's why I'm staying right here," he said in a low voice and she returned his expression, narrowing her eyes teasingly.

"Coward,"

"You don't have it easy with me," he leaned down for a farewell kiss. Their lips met far more tenderly than before and she encircled his neck once again, pulling him further down. Being counterproductive as usual.

"I certainly don't…" she muttered between kisses, neither aware of their actions prolonging, sweet gestures and longing touches of their lips luring them back into a world that consisted solely of them.

Erza frowned, returning to the present only moments later, reluctantly pulling away.

"I have to go," she breathed against him, throwing another look towards the window for emphasis. Three pairs of gaping eyes lurked through the flowers outside, peering right at them.

Jellal winced when she exploded, retreating to give her space as she leapt down the counter and stormed through the hall, marching to the front door with hollered menaces. The three mages winced, scrambling away.

"Mind your skirt…" Jellal's called after her as quietly as possible while still reaching her. She shoved it down, throwing the door open. Wendy greeted her nicely, confused and embarrassed and insecure, most of all.

"H-hi," Lucy waved a nervously tense hand, grinning her most obviously innocent grin, "we didn't see anythi-"

"Did you just _kiss?!"_ Natsu chopped in, immediately receiving panicked punches from Gray and Lucy.

"They're in looove," Happy snickered, covering his mouth with both paws.

Erza requipped into her Purgatory Armour. The four shrieked, running and flying as fast as they could while she pursued them with even more threats.

Jellal sighed with amusement, standing in the doorway. He returned Wendy's polite greeting when she saw him, guessing her to have witnessed nothing, fortunately being too short to peek in through the window. Charle, on the other hand, did not share her partner's innocence, drilling him with her most judging looks.

"She's never late, so we thought we'd check if everything is okay," the Sky Dragon Slayer said.

"I see," he nodded.

"We're going to free a village which is being occupied by criminals," she explained, "you can help, of course, the more the safer," she told him, earning a disapproving shaking of her Exceed's head. Not at the safety part, but being in danger somehow even overweighed the fact of him coming along. No worries there, Jellal thought to himself.

"I'm sure you're more than capable of handling them,"

"Actually," Lucy peeped around the corner, having survived her guildmate's wrath, "I've done some research on them," she said while the others limped over, a glowering Erza on their heels, "and they're a Dark Guild."

"Which means we cannot put a stop to their game," Erza gravely added up.

"What? Why not?" Natsu exclaimed while rubbing the bumps on his head.

"Because we're a legal guild," Lucy supplied.

"It's forbidden," Gray elaborated, rolling his eyes at the furious fuming of the Fire Wizard.

"What?!" Natsu raged, "so we can't fight them?"

"We can try to negotiate," Erza pondered, neither she or anyone from her team too happy with their discovery.

"But Jellal's not legal! We can just beat them up and say it was him," Natsu proposed, still upset. They all fell silent. He had a point. A smart one on top of that.

"Not… legal?" Jellal said under his breath, frowning, everyone's eyes on him. _Oh, no…_

* * *

He was not sure how they had gotten him to agree, but somehow, Jellal had found himself walking along cartways, trailing behind the team.

The couple had kept apart, pretending as if nothing had happened, not even talking all the way there.

Jellal halted in his tracks once they arrived, overlooking an oddly deserted village, vandalised and run down though seemingly only recently. Just as expected of them.

"I smell them, let's go!" Natsu popped his knuckles, thrusting a fist into his palm.

"Yeah," Gray's hands steamed with mist of ice, a confident grin on his face. Erza, having requipped into her usual Heart Kreuz armour since they had left, summoned a sword while Lucy's hand went to her belt, rattling with keys.

"Wait," Jellal interrupted. They stopped dead, staring at him – in the boys' cases impatiently. "I know them," he narrowed his eyes, never ceasing to observe the seemingly empty buildings. He turned to meet expecting eyes. "Let's get closer first," he said it so seriously that no one protested, following as unsuspiciously as possible.

"Meredy and I have been investigating and shadowed some of their other hideouts," he illuminated once they had noiselessly climbed to the top of an unoccupied building. Everyone was on their fronts, prying over the edge of the flat roof, scanning the streets below. "They put up alarms to warn them against intruders and they equip their stolen goods with tar traps, ruining everything in the case of someone trying to steal it,"

"So what? We don't want their money,"

"Yes, we do," Lucy growled at Natsu who looked uninterested and itching for a fight.

"Although it's unfair to the people who were robbed, he's right, it's not the priority," Jellal agreed, triggering a grin from the Dragon Slayer. "The real problem is _that_," his voice was grim as he jerked his head in the direction of a bigger building to the centre of the village. Wendy gasped next to him.

"They stab their hostages if they feel threatened," he continued, anger rising within him as they all watched a young woman tied up through a glassless window, "so we have to knock them out without setting off any alarms or allowing them to contact their leader – he is bald and wears his guild mark on his forehead,"

"But how do we know where the alarms are?" Wendy asked. Jellal glanced at her, then studied the closest building to theirs. The entrances had no doors, the sandstone walls brittle but with the tiniest spot of black on the frame. He exchanged a look with Erza and she understood.

Using the same telekinesis she had her swords dance with, she threw over a rake next to the entrance, letting it seem as if the wind had blown it over. Immediately, a dark figure appeared next to the door, carefully looking at what had happened. Its mouth moved beneath the mask of black fabric. Wendy and Natsu tensed, having heard the alarm that was too faint for regular human ears.

"They have communication devices," Wendy disclosed.

"He said he has to replace the alarm," Natsu added. A grin formed on his face. They crawled backwards, away from the edge, sharing decisive nods, understanding the plan without having to spell it out. Set off an alarm to render it useless.

"And don't let yourself be seen," Erza reminded her team, "Jellal is the only one whom the enemy is allowed to remember," she said, gesturing with her arm for them to spread out.

* * *

The plan worked nearly flawlessly. Everyone strategized together, smoothing out others' mistakes and helping wherever needed. The entire battle reminded Jellal of the time he had helped Erza get rid of the dragon hatchlings after the Grand Magic Games. Despite the situation, it had been a dream to fight side by side and he now dreamed of the day they would fight together again, just the two of them, complementing each other's magic and reaping nothing short of victories.

He reported to Meredy with Erza's lacrima, leaving the knocked out and tied up dark mages to Crime Sorcière. Team Natsu meanwhile took care of the hostages and stolen treasures, receiving their rewards for returning them to their families or owners. They insisted on treating Jellal to a drink, eating together before finding a nice spot to rest for the night.

* * *

Lucy awoke when her bladder urged her to. She suppressed an uncomfortable groan, shuffling out of the girls' tent. She noticed Erza's spot to be empty.

Creeping into the surrounding forest, she sighed when finally relieving herself. The sun was just rising, telling her that they had all slept well into the morning. Carefully lifting her feet as not to soak her pyjama with the morning dew of the surrounding thicket, she made her way through the bushes. She stopped when voices reached her. Familiar voices.

Following them, she had to sneak up closer, the gurgling of the creak nearby interfering with the words she thought to belong to her guildmate.

"I know what you're getting at," Jellal said. He was sitting against a tree, while Erza stood a few steps away, further towards the water that bickered in front of them. She was wearing her black turtleneck and black tights beneath the chequered skirt she had sometimes worn between matches in Crocus. It gave Lucy shivers just to see how utterly underdressed Jellal was in comparison to her, his clothes seeming thin and not adapted to the weather at all.

"I won't pester you anymore with joining the guild, don't worry," Erza replied, staring ahead.

"Thank you,"

"But I still hope that you think about it," she stressed. Lucy was surprised that they talked about it when the last time she had encountered them together, they had hardly talked about anything, least of all a topic this serious.

"Erza-"

"At least that you acknowledge what this mission has come to show," she cut him off. He sighed.

"That I can punch people while others are watching?" His tone was flat, making her tighten her already crossed arms.

"There's more to a mission than just fighting,"

"And there's more to a guild than just joining…" he argued back. Erza turned her head slightly, glancing at him from the side, waiting for him to go on. Lucy only now noticed to be holding her breath.

"You always speak of how guild members are like family to one another. They share their hopes and dreams and laugh together," he went on and she frowned, turning a little more to have her side face him. There was no chance to catch his eyes, cast downward, head lowered. "Did you see me do any of those things during the past hours?" He looked up from below, somewhat sadly. "If anything, this mission proves my inability to be a member of Fairy Tail. I'm not worthy of such company,"

"Don't be a fool!" She started to get angry, and Lucy thought she was going to slap him. Erza now stood with her legs wide, towering over him, fists clenched. "I was worse than you are now when I first joined the guild. I was always crying and keeping to myself, never letting anyone in," she stared him down but he had already dropped his gaze again. "I didn't know what family was until they changed me for the better," she became more quiet, turning away, perhaps to hide tears, "don't be like me, Jellal… let someone save you…" she whispered and Lucy stood on her toes to catch every single word.

Jellal lifted his gaze then, reaching out a hand to take her balled-up one.

Much to Lucy's surprise, she let him, sinking down onto her knees in the moist grass in front of him. Gently, he tugged on her and she fell forward, into him, sitting between his legs where she let herself be hugged and comforted.

It reminded the Celestial Wizard of that time on the train.

"You already have," he said, almost too softly to be understood. Erza sighed deeply, then caught herself again. With her hands on his chest, she pushed herself up to sit back, eyes wandering along the canopy of the tree above, across the clear sky. The sun's beams were chasing the last shadows of the night, warming the still chilly earth.

"We should go back; I don't need any more comments…" Erza rose to her feet, pulling Jellal up with her. Lucy panicked when they started to walk towards the woods where she was hiding. She froze, holding her breath when something rustled through the thicket, stepping in the way of the surprised couple.

"Uhm…" Wendy wagged her knees together, hands behind her back, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, I heard voices and wanted to see if everything was okay," she said, glancing up at them from below. They exchanged a glance, and Erza was the first to speak.

"It's alright," she passed her not-so-secret-beloved, allowing her eyes to soften as she stepped in front of Wendy. "I hope we didn't wake you up," she gave an apologetic smile. Wendy shook her head, seeming embarrassed for a second. She looked at Jellal, taking a deep inhale in preparation.

"I, uhm…" even with fleeting courage, she held his gaze, "I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you came along." She confessed. He stared at her, obviously stunned, speechless for an instant. Lucy covered her mouth in order not to give herself away with breathing. The unrivalled sense of smell of a Dragon Slayer momentarily slipped her mind.

"I only ever knew Mystogan and didn't have a chance to properly get to know you; I'm sorry I confused you before,"

"It's… nothing," Jellal managed, still taken aback.

"Though we didn't talk much yesterday, I really enjoyed the mission and hope you will join us more often." She beamed at him. "You work so well as a team; it was amazing just to watch," she turned to Erza, who blushed.

"We all do," Erza said, smiling warmly at her, putting a hand on the crown of her head. "Let's go wake the others, shall we?" She suggested, leading the way back to camp. Wendy smiled over her shoulder at Jellal and he even returned it, if shyly.

"I think Lucy's up already; I didn't see her when I woke up," Wendy put a finger to her chin, thoughtfully glancing upwards. Lucy winced. She saw Erza throw a slightly panicked glance over her shoulder, Jellal returning it with a flustered, unconvincing smile. It made her wonder if talking had been all they had been doing that morning.

"Perhaps she is already back by now," Erza said.

The second they were out of earshot, Lucy sank down against the tree she had been hiding behind. _Now_ how was she going to get back there? And without being annihilated by Erza… There was only one way – cross half the forest, unnoticed, to unsuspiciously return from the other side of their camp.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and support! Should I ever forget to mention it, feel thanked and appreciated because I really, really do love each and every of your reviews^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's only logical; I can't believe you hadn't even thought about it,"

"When you're on the run, heavy luggage is nothing but a burden,"

"Catching a cold is, I'd assume, also a burden not to be ignored,"

"We were always on the move,"

"But weren't cold to the bone at night?" Erza frowned, taking a hearty bite from one of her dangos on a stick. Shopping was always tiring and a snack was just the right thing to fuel back up afterwards.

"I actually once froze to the ground with my cheek," Jellal grinned sheepishly, scratching his nape. She gave him an unbelieving look.

"Moron,"

"Too cold is better than too hot,"

"No, it's not," Erza mumbled between chewing, holding her stick up to his face. With a smile, Jellal leaned in to pluck one of the rice flour dumplings off. It was chewy and stuck to his teeth so he had to run his tongue over them repeatedly.

He watched her stroll over to yet another shop window. Rucking the countless bags of winter clothing back up – mostly to remind her of how much they had already bought instead of keeping his grip on them – Jellal followed. He had never been one to treat himself to anything but simply enduring the cold in summer clothes was admittedly rather imbecile. She _had _had a point but as always, overdid it in the execution. A true Fairy Tail wizard.

"The girls once mocked me with sunburn," he said, not knowing why. It felt nice to chat about everything and anything. And it kept her from spending even more money.

"Did you forget to use sunscreen?" Erza asked, luckily interested enough in his story to forget about whatever had caught her eye before.

"Not me," Jellal retold as they made their way back home, "but they did, and it was almost empty so Ultear had the fabulous idea of covering everything but a little shape on their faces,"

"Their faces?"

"It left a red mark imitating mine on both of their cheeks; they thought it was hilarious," he rolled his eyes with amusement and Erza laughed.

"I'd love to have been there,"

"I think my expression was dumber than their faces," he chuckled, triggering another giggle from her. Erza finished her snack, linking her now free arm into his, her leg prodding the bags in his hand.

They had not brought the topic of his potential joining back up during the past days. He could see that it was often on her mind – she would pucker her lips slightly in thought and stare at something immobile for minutes to pass. He was glad she was not coaxing him.

The entire mission had left him tired, mentally more than physically. A partner was one thing but an entire team… he was glad not to be in her shoes, having to coordinate such rowdies like her guildmates. Crime Sorcière was as independent as they could get – they either followed out of lack of interest in debates or went on their own entirely.

Speaking of rowdies, Jellal noticed a familiar figure ahead of them. Erza stopped, about to fetch her key to open the front door, spotting him, too.

Gray was leaning against the wall of the tiny alleyway between their house and the neighbour's. He had his arms crossed, a foot propped up against the wall and his lowered eyes overshadowed by his hair.

"Gray," she greeted. Jellal noted the careful edge to her voice, understanding her confusion. He was there with a purpose and he did not look too cheery. He had acted a little strange lately, she had said. Cold and withdrawn, though Jellal had thought nothing to be off about an Ice Mage with a cool attitude.

"Sorry, Erza," the Ice Wizard shoved off the wall, "but this is something between me and Jellal," he raised his head to meet puzzled green eyes. The couple stared, taken aback by the graveness of his tone. Gray lifted his chin. "You know how Natsu reported at the guild," he went on with a plain voice, "told everyone about our mission.

"And how you showed me up when you took out the entire quarter by yourself," he narrowed his eyes. Jellal frowned, as did Erza.

"I'm sorry, it was not meant that way," he tried but Gray was unimpressed.

"They all think I was a weakling in comparison to you,"

"They don't think that, don't be ridiculous," Erza cut in, shaking her head. Her guildmate only held up his hand to motion that she was not a part of the current discussion. It enticed a wildly irritated spark in her eyes. Jellal bent his arm in to give her hand that was holding on a soothing nudge.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked. He already expected the horror scenario of having to go to the guild and telling a different version of the quest. Or surrendering his next target group of criminals to him. Or perhaps apologising? Anything to keep Erza from clashing with her guildmate.

Gray pulled his lips up into a one-sided grin.

"I'm challenging you to a duel," he pointed the finger of his still lifted hand. Jellal blinked twice. Erza was equally speechless for a moment, her glare having turned into a wide-eyed stare. She knitted her brows together, giving a sharp sigh. She opened her mouth to tell him off when Jellal answered first.

"Alright."

* * *

It was a spectacle. Erza was still torn between putting a stop to it and gaping in awe. The entire guild had gathered above the shore of Lake Sciliora, right behind the Fairy Tail building. They watched with their mouths open, most of them cheering and shouting, imitating punches, wincing on the combatants behalves and generally being a crowd as lively as they came.

They had attracted more and more curious onlookers from around Magnolia.

Everyone roared when the ground rattled from Gray's Ice Hammer. Jellal dodged with ease, already around it, taking a swing at the still stunned wizard. In response, Gray threw a punch himself, sending iced gunfire after his opponent when the latter let none of the flying fists brush him even once.

"Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!" Jellal cast borrowed magic, imitating Mystogan's like he had during the Grand Magic Games. It sent the attacks right back, bombarding Gray who smashed his own ice angrily, creating clouds of mist in the process.

"Don't give me that crap!" He hollered. "Ice-Make: Lance!" He exclaimed, sending razor-sharp spears flying. Jellal soared backwards, his feet only tipping the ground as he practically danced out of the way. He groaned when Gray did not stop, firing away, shooting more and more, tearing cuts and gashes into the blue-haired mage's flesh wherever he could.

He was entirely too angry. It made him unfocused, unpredictable and uncareful. He was throwing everything he had into the battle, ignoring any strategy or tactic, merely flexing his muscles. Analysing him fight, Erza was starting to understand his real reason for the public challenge.

There was no mockery coming from his guildmates, no reproachful remarks or taunting comments about the mission. Neither did she think him unable to retell the happenings and being believed – he was an exceptional and well-respected wizard; everyone knew what he was capable of. And he was a Devil Slayer on top of that, for goodness' sake – an important fact that appeared to have slipped his mind completely.

But there were other feelings as stake here and Erza was starting to guess they had something to do with his newly found attraction to Juvia. It was definitely uncharted territory for him – feeling more than the affection of friendship and family towards someone – and he seemed to deem it necessary to prove himself in front of her.

It was a miracle that he was ignorant enough not to see her pining for him in any given situation but in that regard – that mindless, one-person-restricted perception – they were a good match. Neither saw the blindly obvious.

Erza blinked herself out of her speculations, refocusing on the actual match in front of her. She tried to count the wounds Jellal was suffering but his movements were too fast for her to follow. And then he was just a blurry beam of light, using Meteor. Fairy Tail roared with cheers, most of them goading their guildmate to show what he had.

"Graaay!" Natsu yelled above everyone. "Leave a piece of him for me! I wanna go next!" His balled fists lit up with flames and he punched the air, his feet already restless to join the fight. Erza grabbed his scarf when he tried to storm down to the beach, making him fall, placing a foot on his back to keep him in place. He protested, waving with arms and legs.

Everyone gasped and ducked when ice flew their way as well. Gray was fuming with irritation at the number of hits that failed to reach their target. The waves were frozen over, half of the lake and all of the sand of their battlefield glistening with a thick layer of ice. It was almost pitiful to see him in his state, helpless with the feelings he could not and probably dared not to decipher, making him flustered and jumpy.

He groaned when Jellal's boot suddenly met his stomach, sending him flying. He rolled a few metres more, coughing, only heaving himself up to his knees and hands. Jellal winced, his features full of concern and regret, the previous ambition gone.

He took a step forward but Gray growled, unhappily staring at the hand he was being offered.

"Stop!" Both froze when Juvia shoved herself between them. She gave Jellal a stern look, pleading for her darling to be left alone, as emotionally caught-up in the situation as her crush, not even having noticed the gesture of peace.

"He's all yours," Jellal said, and even though he protested, Gray let himself be dragged away by Juvia. She insistently reasoned with him, carefully patting his bruises with a lacy handkerchief with his face stitched on it. He nagged but it was obvious that he did not mean it. He seemed secretly and reluctantly glad about the outcome of his fight, her stepping in not only saving his face but seeming to be just the kind of attention he had feared to lose with the rumour of his weakness.

"My turn!" Natsu screeched, bursting away from beneath Erza's foot. She staggered shortly, then braced herself, setting her jaw. She halted in her tracks, though, shocked to see Jellal doing everything but deescalate the situation. His coat blew in the wind, then flapped away when he detached it, eyes never leaving the onrushing Dragon Slayer. He narrowed his eyes, ceasing all games and leaving borrowed magic, as well as his complete set of elemental magic behind.

Natsu yelled exhilarated with fire in his eyes and hands, throwing punch after punch. Dealing about as many as he received. It was more of a brawl than a magic duel, melee being the preferred weapon over magic. Except that Natsu blazed his attacks up with churning flames. He grinned gleefully, huffing and roaring whenever Jellal fleetly escaped his assaults. He was hoping for Heavenly Body Magic – for Jellal to finally get serious.

"That moron," Lucy put her cheek in her hand, rolling her eyes.

"They'll destroy the town again," Charle said between gritted teeth and the team agreed with nods. All but Happy who animatedly cheered on his best friend, gesturing along the fight that was starting to go overboard. The previously frozen sand now spiked up in towers of glass.

"We should start on an apology letter…" Lucy sighed.

"Let them do it," Mira smiled as merrily as always.

"Natsu and writing?" Lucy frowned but Mira kept on smiling, hands neatly folded in front of her.

"The last one we sent to the Council was from Jellal, right?" She asked and Erza nodded absently, partly because she focused on the battle and partly because she wanted to seem too busy to be asked subsequent questions. Not about their relationship – she nearly exploded with wanting to shout it to the rooftops – but as to why he had written it instead of her.

"Didn't you hear? We were sent flowers and an apology in return for our troubles," Mira disclosed, "that must have been some letter," she closed her eyes for another sweet smile, earning dropping jaws from all sides that had listened.

A group of trees splintered, one of them sent flying into the crowd. They screamed, jumping aside, cheering even louder at the fight that was getting out of hand. Erza set her jaw when the clouds suddenly parted to reveal a starry night sky. An uproar rose but she stalked on regardless, bracing herself for impact.

Erza rammed her heels into the ground, whirling up sand. Natsu came flying, noticing her too late. His fist crashed into her outstretched palm, both sliding for several meters, deeply furrowing the ground. They stopped just at the Dragon Slayer's actual target and Erza's other hand flew up within a millisecond, snatching Jellal's wrist that had already risen to strike down into the judgement of the seven stars.

"That's quite enough," her voice boomed above the gasps of the guild.

"What?!" Natsu shouted, raking his hand out of her grip. "I'm not done yet!" He lunged again, choking when an armoured fist struck into his stomach. He fell onto his knees, then face, nagging gibberish.

"Did I mutter?" She snarled and he winced.

"No, ma'am," he squeaked, holding his stomach. She spun her head to give Jellal the same deadly glare. He shrunk ever so slightly.

"You can't cast that _here_," she scolded. He gave a sheepish grin. He opened his mouth for a reply but Natsu croaked before he had the chance.

"Don't do it, man," he whined from below, warning of Titania's wrath.

"That was amazing!" They were suddenly interrupted. By now, the entire guild had gathered around them, laughing and chattering excitedly. Erza felt their eyes on her, too, releasing her beloved's wrist, both easing their sparring stance.

"What _was_ that fire magic you used? It was golden!" Romeo went on. His eyes were sparkling in awe, shining up at Jellal. He seemed puzzled by the compliment, his brain only making slow progress as to what the young wizard was talking about. He seldomly used elemental magic; it took a moment to remember that he had.

"Oh," Jellal lifted a hand, creating a much smaller flame in his palm, "that." He shrugged, extinguishing it again. "That's nothing to be proud of," he said, somewhat timidly.

"Are you kidding? That was _epic!"_ Romeo hopped excitedly on the spot. "Can you teach me? I'm collecting all kinds of fire but I've never seen that anywhere!"

"I don't think I'm any good at that," Jellal scratched the back of his neck, sheepish. Erza started to worry, seeing as he tried to back away more and more, being blocked by the cluster of people. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Of course, you are," Wendy piped up from the side, "you taught me my magic, remember?" She tilted her head with a friendly smile. The guild watched them expectantly, hanging on every word. Jellal hesitated, either not knowing what she was talking about or not wanting to admit it to be true. Judging by the uneasy shuffling of his feet in the sand, Erza bet on the second option.

"When we tried to stop Nirvana and you told me how to use my Sky Dragon powers – I had never fought before but you believed in me even though you didn't know me," she retold, earning admiring reactions from all sides. Romeo smiled widely, about to unknowingly corner the powerful magician again when a high voice interfered.

"Jellaaal!" Asuka came pushing through the crowd, docking onto his leg. Jellal blinked in surprise, and Erza watched with shining eyes how his uptight expression softened, relaxing, even if only the tiniest bit. "My turn, my turn!" She chanted. "Fight me!" She grinned toothily up at him, still clutching the fabric of his trousers in her small hands. A smile twitched onto his lips.

"Never," he put a hand atop her hat, "how unfair would that be? I wouldn't stand a chance," he smirked and everyone laughed. Asuka's grin stretched even further and her cheeks glowed rosily. So did his of embarrassment at the attention from the guild.

"How about we get you patched up first," Erza proposed, though not as a question. Jellal nodded, smiling gratefully at her attempt to get away.

"Just ask Wendy to heal you so we can go again!" Natsu challenged. Wendy was by his side, hands glowing with Healing Magic while Lucy tried to hold him still on the other side. Jellal shook his head. His eyes were already flashing about to find the quickest escape route.

"I'd rather not burden her with a few bruises," he declined.

"You don't burden friends with small favours," Natsu objected and Erza stopped any thoughts of leaving. This was a valuable lesson for him and she hoped he would take it.

He did not, politely refusing again, trying to back away once more. She sighed. It would have to do.

"Come on," she nudged his shoulder, "it's already past lunch," she hinted and he practically jumped on it.

"Then I'll get started right away," he promised, turning on the heel.

"You _cook_?" Evergreen unbelievingly inhibited them. Jellal winced, obviously regretting to have said his last words. Or any at all.

"Manly!" Elfman gave an approving nod. Erza could not help but use her chance to show off, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner," she closed her eyes for more emphasis on the sly, proud smile on her face. The guild was impressed, granting her exactly the reactions she had aimed at, showering them with admiration. And envy – she could not help but notice the much-saying looks that were exchanged between other couples. "And dessert," she added for good measure. Her heart skipped several beats at the adulation from all sides.

Jellal merely returned awkward grins, wanting to vanish into thin air.

She liberated him then, taking his arm and strolling along the beach, up into town. There was a spring in her feet and she hummed to herself. The sun came out to support her blithe mood. Jellal raised a brow, watching her from the side with a still embarrassed but adoring lopsided smile.

She noticed, beaming at him. He chuckled.

"You can be such a child," he said without a single hint of accusation. Erza let her smile soften. She clasped her hands behind her back, nudging his shoulder with hers – completely forgetting any injuries he had gathered from his battles.

"Likewise," she teased, having the shove returned. The marked face of a young boy, uncorrupted and selfless, appeared in front of her inner eye. "You know, when you gave me my last name," she offered a fond smile from the side, "that was the first time I saw you as more than just a friend…" she confessed. Jellal blinked at her, nearly bumping into the last corner they had to round.

"Really? But we were like-"

"I know," Erza flashed another smile, gaining confidence at his shyness. She rummaged for her key.

"That's unfair,"

"Hm?" She hummed, still fluttering with joy, inserting the key into the lock.

"How am I ever going to top that?" Jellal asked, shoulders sinking in pretended dismay. A smirk crept onto her lips. Turning around, Erza leaned her back against the door, lowering her lids as she teasingly trailed a finger up and down his chest – up and down that irresistibly toned torso of his, muscles defined through his tight black shirt.

"Hmm, I happen to have some ideas…" she tapped his belt buckle, turning the key behind her back and, in one swift motion, pulling him in by his belt, the door closing behind them.

"Oh yeah?" He copied her smirk, dipping his head down. "And what might those be…?"

* * *

**Considering this and previous chapters, would you be so kind as to let me know how you find my 'action' scenes? Because I never really think them to be exciting but don't know how else to write them...**

**Thanks!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I really appreciate that you all took the time to let me know about my question and writing style (and the action inclusion in general). Answered more questions that I don't need to ask anymore now :D Thanks!**

**I also heard some Asuka preferences and more of the guild; do you have any characters you want an appearance of in particular? I hope I'm doing the others and also other ships justice.**

**Anyway now to you, Roll of a Sushi: thank you so so much for the loong review! I was so excited when it just went on and then had another paragraph, it made me so happy! Thank you so much for that! I love how you combine answering as well as reviewing, naming moments from the chapter while also saying some wishes for the future. You're a real angel, thank you so much!**

**Without further ado, have a treat ;)**

* * *

Meredy unlocked the door without opening it. It had been over a week since she had been there and she had already used her very own key once but she was still cautious. She harked, waiting in front of it, then slowly made her way inside.

"Meredy," Jellal spooked her, coming from the bedroom. He was wearing a towel but his hair was dry. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked she and gave an amused frown of puzzlement.

"It's good to see you, too," she teased and he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, returning the greeting. "But no, I don't," she said.

"And not in an hour," he asked, "or maybe two?" Her forehead wrinkled with another frown.

"No…?" She said, opening her mouth for a question when they were interrupted.

"Jellal?" Erza's voice echoed from the bathroom.

"Coming," he raised his voice, trying to keep a cool face when his guildmate's turned into a sly smirk. "Make yourself at home," he offered shortly, heading for the bathroom and disappearing in a cloud of sweetly scented steam.

Meredy chuckled to herself. She removed her boots and sauntered into the kitchen. The sun was dipping down behind the horizon, the last beams strong enough to warm the wooden floor where she stood in front of the window. They had planted flowers in the window box outside. Their open buds rustled in the wind and it would soon be too cold for them to keep blooming but they were nice to look at.

She drank a glass of water, then dared to take a peek into the fridge. There was lots of stuff and she felt her mouth water at pretty much all of it. She even spotted leftovers, ready to be eaten. Pushing her lips together, she snuck out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. The couple was talking but their words echoed from the tiles, making it hard to understand anything. Perhaps that was why Erza had not noticed her coming before.

She knocked, carefully at first, then louder.

"Come in,"

"No, don't!" Jellal exclaimed, triggering a smile across his guildmate's face.

"Why not? I'll shield you," Erza nobly argued and he protested but she did not see his reasoning.

"I just wanted to ask if I can take something to eat," Meredy said, having opened the door to be ajar in order to hear, remaining behind it.

"Of course," Erza immediately replied, "anything you like,"

"Anything but the strawberry cake if you value your life," Jellal added and the redhead against his chest gasped.

"We have cake?"

"For breakfast, since we have to leave early," he explained, probably returning the gaze of enthusiastically sparkling eyes.

"You're going out tomorrow?" Erza asked and Meredy closed the door with a quiet 'thank you', but the two were already discussing Crime Sorcière's mission of the coming day. It was incredibly sweet and so very Jellal to have something prepared for her to have during his absence. He was as if born for this relationship – Meredy could not imagine anyone else capable of handling Titania quite as well.

Ultimately, she decided against taking the leftovers, making herself a sandwich. And then another one, fancier, with salad and tuna. And then _another_ one, grilling it with cheese and fresh slices of tomatoes. She had always appreciated proper meals when going to an inn or being in a town where they had sent her as the least suspicious of the group to get them food.

This was so much better.

She was not very inventive, but preparing food herself was a lot of fun. And rewarding.

Meredy ate her dinner with a sigh of bliss, boiling herself a cup of tea and then spotting the ingredients for a milky hot chocolate, making one as well. She was just finished with washing everything up when the bathroom door flew open, banging against the wall. She winced, nearly rushing down the hall but stopped in her tracks when Erza laughed.

And screamed.

"It was a joke- ah!" She squeaked, her feet rumbling as she ran, his steps following immediately. "No, don't, Jellal," she gasped, laughing, fleeing. The bed creaked and she was yelling threats in between panting, finally drowned out by her own uncontrollable laughter.

Meredy had to smile to herself. She heard his voice nag something and hers to be wheezing something beseeching, failing miserably by the continuous laughter that cut her voice off. There was a squeak and then a thump, silence falling for a moment.

Meredy caught herself to be listening closely, already behind the corner, standing on the tips of her toes.

"Are you okay, deareast?" Erza caught her breath, amusement and slight concern ringing in her tone. The bed creaked as she leaned over the end of it, glimpsing at him where she had accidentally kicked him off in her struggle.

Meredy jumped at the sudden yelp, easing when Erza started to scramble and bargain again, complaining and laughing fitfully. A pillow flew out the door, another hitting the wall and another the doorframe. Meredy finally decided to pass their room on her way to the bathroom, throwing a glance from the corner of her eye – also in order not to be bombarded.

Jellal had a smug expression of triumph on his face, returning the deadly scowl he received with amusement. Erza glared, being cocooned into one of their countless blankets, only her head and feet poking out. Defeated by a duvet. He chuckled at her sourly frowning lips, then threw the bundle over his shoulder, enticing more protests.

They had obviously forgotten her to be there.

"Oh, Meredy," Jellal then noticed his guildmate, and Erza wiggled with even more remonstrating. He opened his mouth to say something else, one finger absently running up his love's foot and she shrieked. The blanket burst into bits and he fell to the ground, Erza tumbling right onto him. Meredy winced, but Jellal only turned his head, sneezing as not to do so into Erza's face.

"There's a spare toothbrush behind the mirror if you need one," he mentioned as if nothing had happened. Feathers and downs floated through the room like a blizzard. "The green one," he said it so nonchalantly, Meredy felt herself stare even more at him than at the overall scene.

Erza used her chance as he seemed distracted, but he snatched her wrist when she tried to crawl away. She jumped, seeming caught, an uneasy pout on her face, mere centimetres away from his teasingly triumphant smirk. He did have a light blush now but Meredy was not sure whether it was from the bath or from being caught with goofing around. Some of both, she assumed.

"Thanks," she said, truly grateful at how considerate they were. She went to get ready, using the toothbrush, faintly hearing their voices and the hinges of the ladder to the attic being unfolded.

She returned to the bedroom when everything was dark – in- and outside the house. The door was left ajar and she tried to be as quiet as possible, even if the two were still talking.

"… quite sure I've never heard of anyone using coconuts for that,"

"But _technically_ it would be possible," Erza argued from beneath the sheets. They were only silhouettes but in the weak light of the moon, Meredy could see them facing each other, his arm beneath his head.

"I've put a set of clothes on your bed," Erza said, and it took a moment until Meredy felt addressed. "Since you didn't bring any luggage, I thought you'd want to sleep in something clean," she said, a smile ringing in her tone. She did not seem tired in the least, rather exhilarated than exhausted after their playfight. It was already foreseeable that he would stay awake for her, going on tomorrow's mission with heavy lids.

It was very forgivable, Meredy thought, finding the reason more than understandable – adorable even.

She thanked them, wishing a good night, then creaked up the ladder to the attic. Quiet chattering reached her until an hour later and continued for a while when she had already drifted off into a deep, dreamful sleep.

* * *

Jellal awoke like he imagined teddy bears would. Somewhat cramped between lying on his back and side, his body tightly strapped into arms and legs of the person he loved most in the world.

Smiling, he watched Erza sleep. Deeply. He had never known her to be an early bird, wondering just how much discipline she forced onto herself every morning when having gone to the guild regularly, probably being the first to arrive of her team. Or how she would gather everyone on a mission after a night's rest, taking the lead.

Not that she was not currently in control of the situation – he could hardly move. It was the most wonderful captivity there was – trapped in her arms with no other choice but to hold her back and watch her sleep peacefully.

He sighed deeply when remembering his mission. And Meredy's presence. He wondered whether she was already up, glancing upwards in thought, blinking twice when he finally noticed her head to be poking out the hatch. A grin stretched across her face when their eyes met. He forbade his own blush, unsuccessfully.

"Take your time," she said, entirely too cheerful for that early in the morning. He dared to peek at the curtain, realising that it was probably not all that early.

"You can pack some provisions," he said, mainly to get rid of her for when he would try to sneak away from Erza – and whisper his farewells. It would, however, be a rather long trip and food was a good idea in any case.

With a quick wiggling of her brows, Meredy complied. She descended from the attic, already fully dressed and ready to go, only putting one visit to the bathroom between her and packing for their journey, aka, waiting for him. He listened for a second longer after her steps had gone down the hall, then tried moving.

A terribly insolent idea.

Erza clutched his shirt and Jellal immediately resorted to his newly discovered trick – taking it off. It was harder than the first time, though. Her leg tangled with his, fiercely clinging to him and she gave a small groan, if not a growl when he tried to detach her limbs.

He had to use pillows to stuff them into her arms and where his legs had been, putting more pillows and blankets at her disposal since she was hugging them so firmly, they lost their volume instantly.

"I'll be back, my love," he whispered above her ear, having to smile warmly when she gave a hum in her sleep, tightening her arms. He had already told her about the mission and its presumed duration; she did not have to worry. Only _he_ could not shake his concern about her going on quests on her own. He would just have to take her word for it.

"I can go alone, you know," Meredy leaned against the doorframe, a smug yet adoring smile on her face. His own fell. Hiding his embarrassment in the new shirt he put on, Jellal shooed her from the bedroom.

"I don't want you to go on important ones by yourself just yet," he said on their way out and she huffed. "I mean it. We should be careful, just for a while longer,"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes with amusement.

"That, and I don't have a single Jewel left."

* * *

Jellal's feet were dragging, his mud-soaked boots dried but still heavy. Seemingly heavier than before. He was exhausted from the long way back. The mission had not been too hard and accounted for a handsome reward but travelling back and forth was taking its toll on him. Perhaps if he had taken a break instead of pushing on for about sixteen hours, he thought, he would have been able to properly lift his feet.

Then he scratched the last thing, Erza coming to his mind. Or back to the front, that was – she was never really gone; she was nearly all he thought about.

He could not wait to see her. When he opened the door to the house – his legs appearing to sink into his feet at the shortly given opportunity to halt – it was empty. He called her name, but there was no reply. It was not very late, only just evening, so he banned all worries.

He washed up in the bathroom and then simply collapsed onto the bed. Every muscle in his body sighed. Closing his eyes, Jellal did not notice to drift off, finding a good hour to have passed when realising. He allowed another ten minutes, then trudged into the kitchen where he ate dinner.

She was not yet late, so he tried to find something to do in order to stay awake. He wanted to welcome her home.

Finding a pile of his clothes in the bathroom corner, Jellal decided to finally get something done. He spent a fair amount of his earned money on a washing machine, remembering too late that she had taken her suitcase cart with her on her job. His already tired arms almost fell off when he eventually reached the front door. They felt as long as to be able to reach his knees when standing upright.

He shoved the huge box across the threshold and into the bathroom when his arms went on strike, quivering with pretty much any weight in them.

Jellal felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. He loosely put the tube where the water would come from into the wall, then plugged the machine in, turning it on and off to test it. He gave the laundry drum a scrutinising spin before resigning to his exhaustion and going to bed.

Merely dropping his clothes on the floor, he collapsed into the mattress, the thought of wanting to wait up drowning in the deafening need for sleep.

* * *

It felt like minutes and not hours later when Jellal's senses jolted into the present. He frowned, his dreams growing hazy, trying to incorporate the sound of the front door's lock. Then, said door closed and he awoke completely. He did not wait for further noises, getting up under the hefty protest of his every muscle. His head throbbed at him but when he heard a light thump of a hand against the wall, he ignored himself.

He flicked on the light in the hall. Erza winced, squinting, then frowning at him as she got used to the sudden brightness. Her features eased while his daunted. With wide eyes, he stared at her slightly lifted leg. Half of the wound was hidden behind the veil of her skirt, but from what he could see, there was some sort of hole in the side of her thigh. As if ripped out, raw flesh welling with deep, vermillion red. It was starting to dry but had run down her leg, over and into her boot.

Her knees were touching, quivering, having drawn his attention to what she tried to play down with an easing smile he did not buy. She could hardly stand.


	50. Chapter 50

**Wow, 50... we're on fire, people!**

**Romeo and Laxus part is in the works; the girls' talk as good as done, though short so far. Might be a few chapters until them, though. I'll try to incorporate the guild more often if you'd like that. Let me know when the parts show up if you liked them that way so I'll know whether and how to include more ;) Oh, any I'm also very fond of Wendy and Erza, so she's always my number one choice for guild interactions.  
Meredy will of course make some more appearances. In fact, a lot sooner and probably more often than others - she needs her dose of Jerza from time to time, too xD**

**Also, of COURSE I take your reviews into account; it's so much fun to shape the story together and happy reviews make me happy, too.**

**Speaking of happy, thank you sooo much for your reviews! I mention liking a long one once and get several long ones immediately... I don't know what to say, you guys are too kind to me! Thanks a million times!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal moved too quickly for his own good. He pushed through the white of his vision that demanded sleep. She was not falling but he would not risk it. He picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Erza said, unequipping her boots. "Just a scratch," she tried but he had none of it.

The chair's legs scraped across the tiles with a squeak as he pulled it over, gently setting her down on it.

"It's nothing to worry about," Erza repeated, "you look tired, why don't you let me-" she pulled on her skirt to cover the injury from his view but he immediately brushed her hand off. Shoving the fabric back up, he inspected the gaping wound.

It looked as if someone had bitten a chunk out of her. Bits and pieces of flesh hung from the top and fell from the bottom, and would he have put his fingers above the hole, it would have spanned two until meeting with the width of her thigh.

"What happened?" He asked without even a hint of reproach. He was too worried to be angry.

"There was a man who claimed to be Master of all Beasts, who had to be stopped because he clearly had none under control," she explained in a strained voice, unable to hide her pain completely. She was as pale as the bathroom tiles, drops of sweat having formed on her forehead. "He was a fool but I did not expect him to have a lizard _that_ big…" she concluded while he hectically collected gauze and compresses at his feet.

It was hard to wrap bandages around something that was that far open. He bent the compresses to cover the hole with as much space as possible so that the gauze would not stick to the torn tissue. It was more than a relief that the bleeding had already stopped, the blood clotting and sealing off the wound, if only a little.

"It's okay, I can do that, too," Erza put a hand on his shoulder but it shook lightly so she removed it again, "I'll just take a quick shower and join you," she hinted at him going to bed again. Jellal gave her a long look. She was not even able to hide the pain from her face, her eyebrows twitching, smile forced to be convincing. Not working in the least.

"Don't move," he ordered, getting up to bring her something to eat. He prepared painkillers which he dissolved in a glass of water and she drank it greedily after filling her stomach. Slowly, the colour returned to her face and exhaustion started to push the brutal ache aside. Then, he lifted the chair with her on it up and into the bathtub, his arms' cries for rest unheard.

In silence, he washed her from her shoulders down, carefully scrubbing where there were no new cuts and bruises, softly patting those with a soap-soaked sponge. He circumvented the bandage, cleaning off the blood, gently applying pressure to massage her sore feet, calves and uninjured thigh. Erza sighed seemingly more than she breathed, her eyes falling shut long before he was done.

After helping her with towelling off, he handed her toothbrush over. Erza requipped into her sleepwear, muttering her thanks through the foam in her mouth. Jellal kissed the top of her head, leaving her until she was ready for bed and would call to be picked up.

She did not though. Either forgetting to fight or not having stood a chance in the first place, Jellal drifted into sleep mere seconds after sinking down onto the bed. He had wanted to prepare his side for her so that she could lay on her unscathed leg and still face him. Then the plan had changed into warming up her spot, failing miserably in the execution when his body had other things in mind.

He stirred when the light in the hall went off, stumbling out of bed to help his limping beloved. His head still throbbed and buzzed and he was glad when they had finally settled down.

He held her close and safe, swearing to himself to avenge her, should she not have already cut that overgrown reptile into pieces.

* * *

Sleep went as fast as it had come once again when Jellal heard rummaging and splashing. Panicking anew – and nearly jumping out of bed when the sounds did not stop as he opened his eyes, not having been a dream – Jellal felt his way to the door. Erza gave a disgruntled moan, but her sleep was lighter when she was hurt, luckily having let him go rather easily.

He gasped when stepping into water in the hall. Staring down, he saw it to nearly be reaching over the dorsum of his feet, flooding the hall. He hurried to the noises of the bathroom, finding the washing machine to be turned on. He hammered the off button and the water stopped pumping and flowing and frothing.

Sighing in relief, Jellal's hectic subsided. He was more than happy for it to only having been the washing machine. It had not even been a mistake of construction, since he simply had not finished installing it.

Most importantly, Erza was fine.

Turning back to the hall, he was proven the contrary. Erza stood there, feet bare and wet, leg cramped, slightly hovering and with a look as miserable as sin. She sniffled, her lips trembling as she tried not to let the tears that her eyes brimmed with fall.

His shoulders sank and Jellal crossed through the tiny flood to pull her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming to the conclusion that she must have turned the washing machine on. Probably to do him a favour, he assumed, shaking his head to himself. She should really have focused on her own wellbeing. "It's a good thing we didn't take care of the flooring and walls yet," he tried to soothe, ignoring the partially dampening carpet in the bedroom.

"I keep," she sobbed, her shoulders jerking, back hitching with gasping breaths. She could not finish her sentence. The skin on his collarbone warmed with hot tears.

"Don't worry," he rubbed her back reassuringly, "it's fine, it is," he assured, holding her tight when she fell into him with another hiccupping sob, "it's fine, love." He repeated. Slowly, her arms came up, hugging him back. Her fingers dug into his skin as compensation for the lack of a shirt she could clutch.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," he whispered above her ear.

"You were so quiet and I thought," she sniffled, long and wet lashes tickling his chest, "I thought you were mad at me,"

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked, taken aback. She tried to catch her breath when he released her a little to meet her eyes. They were huge and swollen and exhausted. "You shouldn't have walked home by yourself, that's true," he remarked and her lips frowned with another sob, "but I'm not angry, honestly," he went on, hands on her arms. "I'm just as tired as you are," he offered a smile and she returned it weakly.

"How about," he bent his head down a little, "I try not to hate myself when you stop blaming yourself," he bargained. Her eyes grew big and she stopped tilting up her head to meet his forehead halfway. Shocked, she returned his loving gaze.

"You would do that?" She asked as if he had just offered to transplant his every organ for someone to have.

"We'll both try, okay?"

"Our very best," she closed her eyes when their foreheads met, a warm smile stretching across her lips.

* * *

He had only found the broom they had bought instead of a mop. It worked well enough and he swiped all water out the front door until the concrete floor was merely moist. He had given Erza a towel for the carpet and she remained standing on it to soak up all water from behind the threshold until he was done. By now, he was so tired he thought he could beat her by sleeping through the entire day. Or several.

After locking the front door, Jellal carefully wrapped his arms around her knees. Erza smiled when he picked her up, resting her hands on his shoulders, even after lying down. For the final time that night, he hoped.

"Jellal?"

"Hm," he forced his eyes open, his exerted gaze trying to focus on her dark silhouette.

"Thank you for helping me," she said and he smiled tenderly. "It really hurt a lot," she admitted.

"Did the medicine work?"

"Mhm," she hummed, melting at how his fingers absently drew mellow circles on her hip.

"Do you need another one?"

"No, it's fine for now," Erza sighed. She wound her hand around his nape, lazily playing with strands of his hair. "Jellal?" She asked again but he kept his eyes closed this time. He gave her nose a small nudge with his own in reply. "Can I book you for tomorrow?" He exhaled strongly in silent laughter.

"You don't have to book me," he said with a smile in his tone, "I'm all yours," he pecked her lips. They were soft but slightly tattered, making him wonder whether she had chewed on them. Had he seemed that furious with her? Or had she already feared a fight while still hobbling home?

"Can we go out for dinner?" She asked, almost shily. He smiled, giving another comforting kiss. She returned it with grateful hunger.

"Of course,"

"And can we sleep in tomorrow?"

"Anything you want,"

"And I'll do your hair again," she made him laugh, wishes turning in to statements, "and we can buy some ice-cream,"

"And you'll see Wendy for your leg," he said instead of giving a remark on her cravings for ice-cream in autumn.

"But-"

"I won't go anywhere," he reassured and she only huffed. Then she snuggled closer again, stealing a few more kisses from his lips before dozing off.

They slept like logs and well into and through the morning. Jellal's rhythm did not allow the anticipated days of rest but he did not mind, getting the chance to watch his love sleep for hours on end.

* * *

"You asked me why it was different to have Meredy know from your guildmates,"

"Mhm,"

"But wasn't it the same when they," he hesitated, "uhm… when we were in the kitchen?" She paused, giving an uncomfortably pressed breath.

"It was a lot more frightening that I'd thought…" she admitted. "But just because we were so surprised," she added.

"Because you didn't want Wendy to come to heal you," he argued. Erza gave another tight sigh.

"That's not because of you – or of us, so to speak," she explained, "I just don't want her to see me like this – having to be carried around and taking painkillers," she went on. He opened his mouth but she was faster. "It's not that I mind them to see us together, only I'm… I have a reputation.  
"I am not to falter. I have to remain strong for the team; they would worry if they saw me giving in and leaving it be. I should struggle and not be this affected and especially not rely on anyone to help me,"

"You said-"

"I know I once told you that you can only be strong knowing your weaknesses and that showing weakness doesn't make you weak but…" she sighed, avoiding his eyes, "they look up to me for strength. I don't want to let them down,"

"I understand," Jellal caught her eyes, "but that's not what I was aiming at," he pulled his lips into a lopsided grin. She blinked at him in confusion, suddenly feeling stupid for having defended herself so fiercely.

"Sorry," she frowned apologetically.

"No, no," Jellal put his hands around the one that she had in between them, "I like to know what you think," he placed a kiss on her knuckles, "I like to hear your voice, I like to listen to you speak," he pecked them with every sentence. Her features softened. "I'm glad you told me," he said and she smiled.

There was just no end to loving him. And vice versa, it seemed, rather obviously.

"I was actually…" it was his turn to frown. "You know when they," he hesitated again, not liking his choice of words but not finding a better one.

"Caught us," she supplied and he almost winced, even if it had been on the tip of his tongue.

"And you," he continued and squirmed again, not meeting her eyes, hands unconsciously winding and loosening as he tried to come up with wordings. She really wanted him to find them himself and not to give the opportunity to back out of his truth by using hers, but at the same time, she wanted him to keep going. Not resign out of lack of expressions.

"I just think that that way, you'd understand," Jellal tried another way, letting her fill the blanks instead of troubling himself further, "how I feel," he nearly panted, trying to only gasp for air under his breath. She let her eyes soften.

Gently, Erza wound her hand out of his, placing both of hers on his chest. His heart was racing but to her surprise, he looked up, meeting her soothing eyes.

"I'm not embarrassed about _us,_ I want this more than you can imagine," he gritted his teeth as not to stop, "but I feel vulnerable when being watched," he confessed. It _had _had a taste of that – that feeling of being assailable when being caught. It had seemed like a sneak attack, shortly leaving her helpless and insecure, she admitted to herself.

"It's the same with Meredy, but somehow…" he fished for words again, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Erza leaned in to put a stop to his actions, capturing his lips with hers.

"I see," she whispered when parting, "I know now what you mean," she kissed him again and he sighed to relax for the first time. He sank into the mattress a little more. Then his hands came up to enclose her waist, the lower one digging beneath her to hold her tight.

"What do we do with all this newly gained information?" He asked, and she had to smile.

"Practise?"

"No," she laughed at that.

"Why not? Would you rather be caught by surprise again?" She smirked, nuzzling her face into his. His lips puckered, and her smile stretched until her ears when she felt him want to kiss whatever spot she shoved into him. And that she wanted it, too.

"I can't go up to her, saying 'hey, Meredy, wanna come over and watch us snog?' or something," he cringed and she laughed again.

"Make it look accidental,"

"Like waiting in the hall should she come in?" He jested and Erza laughed even more. It turned into softening giggles and moans when he teased her neck with more kisses and small nibbles. "Purely by chance, we were just about to go for it on the cuddly concrete,"

"Jellal!" Erza laughed, unable to give her voice the scolding strictness with amusement quivering through. She lightly pounded on his chest. His breathing tickled her neck and she tried to wind out of his grasp.

She did not notice how he slid his lower arm away from under her, then bent his knees which she had trapped between hers. She yelped when he suddenly pushed them up to sit, ending up on his lap, staring with huge eyes into an even larger grin of triumph. She gasped when his plan nearly failed and they almost toppled over again.

Finding his balance, Jellal took his hand off the mattress and back onto her shoulders, the other still winding all the way around her waist.

"What would the lady like to eat today?" He smiled and she beamed back at him. Would he have been food, he would have been the sweetest treat in the entire world. And she would have already eaten him up.

"Hmmm," she hummed, tilting her head, making a thoughtful pout, "maybe…"

"Yoghurt? Oats? Bread?"

"Baked apples," she grinned and he rolled his eyes, sliding his hands down to carry her anywhere she wished.


	51. Chapter 51

**I feel you - who needs chore? It's time to read/write! :D**

**I have received your fangirling and I'm so so happy about all of your kind words; Author-San will keep trying the best possible!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

His eyes flashed about. Hectically, he tried to scan every street he passed, hurrying to the next, repeating the process. She had to be there somewhere… With his feet flying across the cobblestone, he kept his eyes sharp, while at the same time trying to sense her magic. He knew its feeling too well. She seemed to be impossible to find in the weekday's late morning crowd, even with a hair colour that striking, that-

_There!_  
Jellal zoomed through the chattering and strolling people that clustered his path. And just where he wanted her, too! His heart skipped a beat at the perfect opportunity – almost making his prey an easy catch.

"Meredy!" He called when coming close, fearing to lose her again. She halted, turning around, looking puzzled. And tired. And more. Several pedestrians crossed in between them until he reached her. She showed no sign of advancing him, not making it the least bit easier to be found.

"Glad I ran into you," Jellal gave a smile, breathing slightly heavier from the previous rush.

"Is something wrong?" She uncharacteristically asked. Unenthusiastically. _Un-teasingly._

"I was just about to pick up Erza's cake but I'm afraid I can't carry it all," he scratched his nape, smiling apologetically. She watched the gesture, nodding slowly, plainly. She was buying it. She was not even suspecting a thing behind his plan – he had only just come up with it on the spot, not even having had the time to think it through. She accepted without questions.

She did not question him _asking for help_.

Trailing her after him, Jellal found that everything he had feared had come true. He had spun countless scenarios in his head, one more dire than the other but reality hit him harder than expected. She was an empty shell, a shadow, drifting on through its own sorrow. Its loneliness.

"Here," he handed her the package he received over the counter. He paid, then took the other two wrapped-up boxes in his own hands. She wordlessly walked on, not even noticing how he had to hold the door open with his foot and balance his parcels. Usually, she was alert for anything she could help with and curiously sticking her nose into anyone's business.

Now, she was not even asking why he was buying an overload of cake. He almost missed the anticipated taunts and speculations – whether he had screwed something up again, even just to make him blush at the mention of the possibility.

"Erza's still out of commission," he explained, having to imagine her question. The fact that his plan was working and the aim of doing everything in his power to stay upbeat in order to transfer the feeling onto her were only just enough to keep his tone from dragging. It was merciless to watch her current mood, bogging him down into the same sorrow.

"What happened?" Meredy asked, her voice flat but not unconcerned. He was positively surprised that she had listened at all.

"She got bitten by a giant lizard," he said, handing her a package while searching for his key.

"Oh," was Meredy's only comment, hardly returning from her own thoughts. Jellal suppressed a sigh, waving her in.

"I'm back," he called, smiling when Erza greeted back through the ajar bedroom door. He led the way to the kitchen, Meredy scuffing behind him. "Wait," he said, preventing her from leaving as soon as setting her load down. He pulled out one of the chairs of the kitchen table, looking at her expectantly. She returned it with a mild frown.

He waited, persisting. She sighed under her breath, dropping into the seat. Jellal gave a friendly smile his best shot, turning around to the counter. He clinked with plates, placing one in front of her.

"Don't think that with all of Erza's preferences I forgot yours," he unwrapped the third package, serving a perfectly round vanilla pudding tart with orange jelly – her all-time favourite. Her secret pleasure.

Meredy glanced up at him, none of the expected joy even hinted on her features.

"Eat up; I'll be right back," he nodded, carefully transferring the contents of the other two parcels onto plates, adding a fork and making his way to the bedroom. Relief warmly fuzzed through his stomach when cutlery lightly chinked in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Erza asked quietly, looking up from where she sat against the headboard, blankets draped over her legs. She closed her book, putting it away. She always did when he came but he did not ask.

She had been staying in bed for most hours of the past two days. He carried her everywhere, changed her bandage, cooked her meals and supplied her with entertainment, even if that included him talking about himself. She had had a slightly higher temperature than usual, radiating at him in the mornings, and he paid extra attention for her slowly healing wound to be clean and not infected.

The warmth subsided over the course of the day, though that did not stop him from inspecting every tiny cut in her subtle skin.

"As expected…" he sighed deeply. She let her eyes soften, lids dropping in sympathy. "It really hurts to watch her," he confessed, sitting down on the side of the bed. He smiled at the hand she cupped his cheek with, meeting her eyes with gratefulness.

"I'm sure you'll be splendid,"

"I hope so," he grinned, unconvinced. Shaking the feeling off, Jellal made space on the nightstand by shoving a few of his books aside, replacing them with two plates. Erza's eyes sparkled at the sight, tracing over the closely arranged pieces of cake.

Jellal smiled at her reaction, genuinely cheered up. He pointed his finger at the first slice.

"Chocolate mousse, as per your wish," he wiggled his brows and she giggled, "chocolate nut – hazelnut and almond –, rhubarb cheese cake, lime pistachio with lavender,"

"Fancy," she smirked and he winked most clumsily, making her laugh again. He moved on to the next plate, finger pointing accordingly.

"Coconut flake with cherry and mascarpone, maple cassis, apple cinnamon vanilla and," he finally took a breath, "banana peach mango," he narrowed his eyes, scanning the abundance of fruit on top of the last piece, "wild berries and," he made a vague gesture, "all that jazz," Jellal shrugged, conjuring a wide smile of amusement onto his beloved's face. He returned a grin.

"You spoil me, Fernandes," she gave him a lovingly teasing smirk.

"You deserve nothing less, Scarlet," he joined her playful tone, leaning in to meet her upwards tilting chin, kissing her lips. "Is there anything else I can spoil you rotten with before I leave?" He asked, tenderly pressing his lips to her palm which he held up, keeping it in his hand for a moment longer. "Another tea?"

"It's still full, thank you," Erza said, never ceasing to smile at him.

"Water?" He glanced at the nightstand, spotting both her glass as well as the 'emergency glass' she made fun of him for to be full.

"Maybe a pillow for my ankle – its throbbing again," she requested and he got up immediately. Walking around the bed, Jellal took an unoccupied pillow, fluffed it and snuck it beneath the duvet, sliding it beneath her ankle which he gently lifted. It was pulsing, he noted, though only a little.

Mellowly, he pressed his thumb into the sole of her foot, running it down, stroking along her tense muscles without causing tickles. Erza gave a hearty groan, sinking back against the headboard.

"Tonight, okay?" He asked while letting go and she nodded. Her smile returned, fondly twinkling eyes following him as he crawled up to her torso, hands trailing with just the right pressure to loosen her stiffness a little. "How's the pain?"

"Fine," she said, grabbing his shirt to kiss him again, pulling away just as quickly, "don't let her wait for too long," she reminded and he nodded. He pecked her cheek, then got up, throwing one last smile over his shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

Meredy was still there, which was a relief. She stared out the window, cheek propped up in one hand, the other tapping the fork onto the plate. More than half of her pastry was still there, untouched. All of the previous worries returned, giving Jellal's stomach a small lurch.

He went over quietly, sinking down in the chair opposite of her. It took a minute of staring for her to take notice of him. It was painful to watch, her face as if overshadowed by a dark cloud. She met his eyes, returning the gaze, stone-faced. He supressed a pitiful sigh.

"If you want to talk, let me know," he announced. She turned back to the window. Then shook her head, hardly noticeable. "Or else, I can also just listen," he added, receiving even less of a reaction. "Whatever you feel like," he tried again, arms twitching to offer a hug. She stayed silent for another moment, discouraging him. He tilted his head, knowing that she could see it from the corner of her eye.

Meredy slumped a little.

"Actually, I'd rather be alone for a while…" her voice was small, scratchy and thin, fading in as much as it faded out. A whisper in a breeze. He furrowed his brows in compassion. This was harder than he had imagined but he would have to stay unyielding. He simply would.

"That might be a problem," he pulled a face, regaining her attention, "because I've booked an Onsen all to ourselves for the afternoon," he grinned. She did not return it. Puzzled, Meredy stared at him. It sounded spontaneous and carefree and so the opposite of his normal self. The self he was missing on her part.

She shook her head.

"I really don't-"

"It wasn't a question," Jellal interrupted, holding up his palm. "At least allow me to try," he said, getting up and offering his hand, "I don't want to be alone today, either," he stressed. She gazed at his hand for a long time, then at his face. There was still nothing but sadness written over hers.

"Stay with Erza," she declined. It was his turn to shake his head.

"But I want to spend the day with you."

* * *

Jellal inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the warmth and humidity of the steamy Onsen. He should have tried one before, he thought.

Meredy had a constant frown wrinkling her forehead. She hardly protested but the reluctance was mirrored in her every step. Wrapped in her towel – the fluffiest they had, he had ordered – she let him drag her around. She gave the Onsen a long look, then him, finally resigning, unable to stand the encouraging smile on his face. She avoided it for the rest of their stay.

Hesitantly, Meredy stepped into the hot water. Jellal inwardly whooped when he saw the strain of her body gradually melt as she lowered herself down. Her shoulders dropped and for a moment, she closed her eyes, entirely in the moment. His expression softened.

Feeling the same relaxation seep all the way into his bones, Jellal sat a few metres apart from his guildmate. The steam clouded the surface of the water, as well as the air, only allowing silhouettes and occasional glimpses at her and their surroundings. It was too early for people to reward themselves after work, everything being silent and peaceful.

He watched her from the side. Her hands were submerged in the water, probably fiddling with the hem of her towel like she did with her clothes. Aware of his eyes on her, she huffed.

"Why are we here?" She asked, a slight edge to her voice. Jellal assumed a placid tone.

"Because I thought you would need it,"

"You leave Erza for an entire day – _injured _– to soak me in an oversized tub?" She snapped, glaring into her lap.

"Yep," he said, receiving a snort at the uncommon choice of words. Unfitting. It did feel strange, but not as much as her current change of character – an awkwardly cheery comment or two on his side were by far more bearable than her lack of them.

He scooted a little closer, unsuccessfully trying to catch her eye.

"Meredy, I know what day it is today,"

"Who would've guessed…" she mumbled.

"And I don't want you spending it alone. _I _don't want to spend it without you," he sighed through his nose. "I miss her, too…" Jellal leaned back again when she showed no sign of turning to him. Or listening. With his shoulders dropping, he closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "So whatever it is you feel like doing – talking, discussing, distraction – please tell me," he asked again. She remained silent.

A minute passed. The sky was murky and the air chilly, tiny nips of cold biting his wet skin above the water. Below, it was heaven. Only his stomach felt contorted, uneasy. Even the water did not help with that.

Another minute ticked by. The water stirred, rippling against him when she moved. Peeking one eye open, Jellal watched Meredy detach the towel from around her chest. He closed his eye again, listening as she sank down lower, the towel floating above her body, fumbled and played with as a replacement action.

"I feel," she croaked, her voice but a whisper, "I feel like crying," Meredy admitted. Jellal sat up straight, glancing at her with concern. Her face was grimacing, lips wobbling in a thin line, the surrounding skin turning white. Her eyes glistened, brimming over with hot, salty tears. The sight felt like a stake rammed straight through his heart.

Exhaling with pity, Jellal created waves when he came closer. Meredy sniffled, then hiccupped with a failed suppressed sob. She dropped into his embrace, letting her tears stream down her cheeks, dripping into the water. He tightened his arms around hers, pressing the side of his head onto hers.

"I'm here," he soothed, wincing with every sob that shook her through.

"And naked, Jellal," Meredy whined, squirming away. Sheepish, he released her, averting his eyes even if there was mostly steam blocking their views. He did not retreat, however, turning around, putting his back to hers. Meredy froze momentarily, then relaxed, fully leaning against him. The back of her head dipped into his nape and she drew her legs to herself, wrapping her arms around them.

"I can't believe it's been a year," her voice wobbled, fresh tears streaking down her face. He reached a hand behind him, glad when she noticed and dug hers beneath. He gave a small squeeze.

"Me neither," he agreed. His thumb caressed her dorsum whenever her back quivered anew against his with sobs and sniffles.

"I'm snotting into the Onsen, Jellal," she muttered with a raw, pouty voice. It triggered a lopsided smile on his lips.

"It will survive," he soothed, feeling even warmer when she strongly exhaled in silent laughter.

"And… I'd like the distracting please," she meekly added. He smiled softly.

"Coming right up," he complied.

* * *

The sky was dark and strewn with stars when they walked along the empty streets. The sun had just set, leaving a cloudless horizon in its light and dark blue splendour. The lanterns flickered on.

"You're kidding," Meredy shot him a frown, amusement sparking in her eyes.

"No, she actually said that,"

"But…" she shook her head, unbelievingly, "I mean she _is _Erza but… doesn't she worry at _all_ that when telling you to look into other women's cleavages, you might check them out regardless of your 'game'?" She asked. Completely changed. He could not be happier.

It had taken hours – and his skin was wrinkled so much that he thought it to take days until it went back to normal – of talking to lure her out of her shell of misery. He had taken his chances and placed his bets, even confessing some of the more embarrassing stories of his new daily life with the almighty Titania. That included her 'game' of stalking busty women to measure their magic energy and prove his theory about powerful women's similar body types.

"Even if that was possible,"

"Which it isn't, I know,"

"I'd be dead meat before I knew it," he shrugged, offering a grin. She returned it, then let it soften into a smile.

"Jellal," Meredy glanced up at him, halting, "thank you. For today," she clasped her hands behind her back. "Especially for the company, I really appreciate it," she smiled gratefully and he returned it. It seemed like ages between the late morning and now.

"I'm glad to hear," he put his hand on her shoulder, "because you're about to have even more of that," he raised a brow, the corner of his mouth tugging up slyly. Meredy tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

"I'd say it's a tie between the mousse and the nut cake,"

"Did you try them all?"

"Of course," Erza nodded complacently while he rubbed her hair dry. She sat on the chair while he balanced on the rim of the bathtub, taking his time on her scalp, giving his promised massage.

"I can't decide which one sounds nicer; I'll have to taste them,"

"Those two are gone, though," she threw her head back to innocently grin at him. Jellal growled playfully, raising a little to be able to peck her lips from above. "And the coconut cherry one. What _is_ mascarpone?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," he chuckled when a light knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'm back," Meredy shily piped up from behind the ajar door.

"Come in," Erza responded.

"How was it?" Jellal asked. He was very keen to hear whether his plan had worked. It had been a risk but Erza had been convinced that her team would be just right to lift a sore heart.

Meredy entered on quiet feet, peeking around the door where she remained.

"It was… so nice," she beamed with relief, something he shared upon seeing it.

"They weren't too rowdy?" Erza asked. They all knew how a certain pair of elemental mages could be, especially in impractical situations like in battle or, in this case, a restaurant.

"They were…" Meredy glanced at the ceiling with a smile, "but you won't believe what they told me! Natsu first thought her name was… what was it… milkshake…" she stepped into the bathroom, beginning to pace excitedly. "Something with food, on Tenrou Island, years ago," she went on, counting on her fingers. "And you know what?" She stared at them with big eyes, neither having the chance to ask. "Wendy saw her only _this year._ She was in her own, sort of, space in time, and only for a short time.

"She helped them defeat that god woman from Zeref and practically fought the war with us!" Meredy almost exploded, panting lightly. Her eyes were bright, shimmering with zest. By then, Jellal was reaching the middle of Erza's now combed hair, a clumsy braid winding between his fingers.

"Oh! And Juvia _let _me and Gray hug. _Voluntarily,_" she gasped for breath. Erza raised her brows.

"That's quite remarkable," she handed an elastic behind her back which he took, "I know she would have already killed me on numerous occasions if she could have," she gave an acknowledging nod. Jellal looked back and forth between them with concern. It melted away when his guildmate continued.

"When we all left, he told me that he was glad that there is someone else who grieves her and remembers her on this day…" she had her gaze lowered, glued to her fingers that wrapped around the hem of her dress. "I haven't felt this much at home since she… left," she smiled to herself, a light pink tint glowing across her cheeks. "Like I have a family," she muttered.

Erza leaned forward despite her wound, reaching out a hand. Meredy looked up when her hand received a squeeze, giving a grateful smile which was being returned warmly. Being let go, her smile stretched further, and she grinned, stepping backwards.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you," Meredy waved as she turned to leave for the already unfolded ladder to the attic, "good night,"

"There are fresh clothes on the bed," Erza called after her.

"Thanks! Night!" Meredy creaked up, her voice so blithe, Jellal felt as if flowers bloomed inside his ribcage. It was nothing short of lovely.

"Sleep well," Erza replied, sighing vocally.

"Bed?" Jellal asked and she hummed positive. He picked her up, carrying her to bed. He carried her everywhere, anytime. She was not allowed to strain herself – not allowed not to be spoiled.

Turning off the lights and drawing the curtains, Jellal went up the ladder one last time. His eyes were not yet used to the utter darkness when arms captured his neck, her body clashing so heftily against his, it almost threw him off balance. And she hung there for a moment until her feet touched the ground again.

"Thank you." Meredy mumbled into his shoulder. He smiled, bringing his arms up to return the hug. It smelled of dust and old wood and the flowers next to the bed he had bought for the occasion. Both exhaled strongly in unison. "Thank you so much," she whispered after a minute. "You couldn't have given me anything better than the memories of today…"

* * *

**I'm really falling more and more for Jellal and Meredy, both, through writing about them (as for Erza, I'm already long past the point of no return). It's a lot of fun to write this; I'm really glad to share it with you!  
****Have a good week!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello! And thaaank you guys for your reviews! I really appreciate them so much!  
I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed ooc, but people in mourning or around those tend to behave a little differently (for the better or the worse...). Sorry if it seemed confusing with the focus so much on Meredy an Jellal and don't worry, there's no competition when it comes to Jerza - it was not my intention, I apologise.**

**In any case, thanks so much again for letting me know what you think and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Lucy said her father died not too long ago… It's… odd how comforting that is. I feel kinda bad but it just gives me courage," Meredy stared into her tea. Erza's lids dropped slightly, watching her with understanding. "Everyone's an orphan, but no one is alone," the pink-haired mage smiled her usual cheery smile. It was wonderful to have it back.

Erza nodded.

"It connects us," she agreed, "and we have Master now," she added with a smile to herself.

"I never knew Wendy had lost her entire guild in one day," Meredy went on. She was still hyped from the day before.

"It was very harsh, yes," Erza gravely said.

"I have to admit, I felt a little stupid about my own problems for a moment,"

"You shouldn't – nothing compares," Erza met her eyes, receiving consent.

"I know, I know. It's just… you're all so strong and… _fine_ with your hardships,"

"That doesn't mean yours are not just as burdening," Erza said. She sipped her own tea and they fell silent for a moment. The fuchsias outside the window nodded in the light morning breeze. The sky was cloudy, promising rain. The house was a pleasant temperature but Erza started to wonder what they would do in winter. Did they _have_ a heater? There was no fireplace, that much she knew.

"How is your guild, then? Were they relieved with the arrest of the Dark Guild we took care of?" She asked. She put down her cup, throwing another glance out the window. She was starting to get hungry.

"As talkative as always," Meredy grinned lopsidedly with a shrug, "I don't hear a lot from them apart from Richard." She said, having to review who he was as his true name was not too known. 'Hoteye' rang a bell and Erza could picture him well, alongside the face of his brother – her childhood friend Wally.

"Jellal said he works without magic now,"

"Yeah, in a café. He's really happy there,"

"It's hard to imagine," Erza smiled with a frown and Meredy nodded.

"We thought so, too, but you change your mind once you see him. I visited him there once or twice and he really loves his job. The lack of danger and hurt, being able to bring joy to others… it fulfils him,"

"That's a very admirable goal," Erza nodded. She peeked out onto the street again. Still no sign of him – and with that, her breakfast. They still had several slices of cake – not to mention ingredients for dozens of meals and recipes – but she had dreamed of omelette and since they were out of eggs, Jellal had had to leave for the market.

"What about the others?" She asked, sipping her cup when she noticed Meredy's sly smirk at her searching gazes. It would sound wrong if she defended herself by saying she was only hungry, so she remained silent about it.

"Sorano joined her sister in Sabertooth, I forgot her name,"

"Yukino,"

"Right," Meredy nodded. She put a finger to her chin in thought, eyes wandering upwards, "Macbeth and Sawyer will probably want to keep working with magic, too. I don't know if they have any guild in particular in mind,"

"Perhaps they'll make their own," Erza suggested.

"Could be," Meredy said. She looked back down when noticing how Erza's hand wandered to her thigh, scratching over the bandage. She winced when receiving a light kick. "Don't, he'll be upset," Meredy winked. Sighing, Erza rolled her eyes, putting her hands back on the table. Her leg still itched but she restrained from rubbing it against the other.

"What about Cobra?" She asked, also to distract herself. The wound still made her feel dizzy from time to time.

"I think he's kidnapped Cubellios – eh, Kinana – on a world tour or something. Whatever he'll do will be with her," Meredy pointed out.

"Perhaps she'll ask him to join Fairy Tail," Erza pondered out loud. She sat up straight when the front door finally opened.

"I've thought about that, too," Meredy approved, "but then there won't be a single secret unheard in Magnolia," she smirked, triggering an awkward grimace which made her laugh.

"Erik?" Jellal asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah," Meredy affirmed. She giggled again upon catching sight of the tiny white feathers on his coat and in his hair. Erza's eyes shone with the same amusement. She wanted to stand, remembering that she was not allowed to walk, waving him down instead.

He put down the carton of eggs, then obeyed. Thinking she was just in the need of affection, he placed a kiss on the top of her head as greeting. She smiled, grabbing the front of his coat before he could retreat. He watched as her hand travelled to his hair, giving a sheepish grin when she plucked out a down, raising a brow.

"The farmer had a chicken with him and it escaped," he explained himself.

"And you tackled the poor thing?" She teased while picking off more and more.

"I almost chased it through someone's front yard but luckily remembered to use bind snake,"

"On a chicken,"

"That's what the spell was originally intended for," he said matter-of-factly and had Meredy's grin not stretched until her ears, Erza would have almost fallen for it.

"Of course," she shot him a look and he pressed his lips together in poorly hidden glee.

"Omelette?" He asked, going back to the counter.

"Yes, please," she smiled widely. Her stomach rumbled as if in response to his offer, making him chuckle. "With tomatoes,"

"Mhm,"

"And cheese," she ordered, hearing with content how the fridge opened and closed. The bowl clinked when he stirred and a few moments later, butter sizzled in a pan, then spluttered with the added egg and milk. "Do we have pears?" Erza asked, watching him. Switching places had been a marvellous idea – she could stare at him all she wanted from her new spot.

"Ehm," Jellal poked into the pan a few times, then eyed the racks in the fridge, "no," he informed.

"Hm…" she hummed. Once they had come to her mind, she could not help but think how perfect a pear would be at that moment. Trying all of those special cakes had really fired up her appetite for more variations instead of the usual strawberry diet.

She sighed to herself. It did not go unnoticed.

Jellal turned, catching the eyes of his guildmate. She blinked at him, understanding. Getting up, she took the chopsticks from him, working them around the edges of the stiffening egg.

"Anything else you would like?" He asked, making Erza look up. She melted into his caring smile, returning it warmly. "Grapes, maybe," she licked her lips in thought, "and can we make pumpkin soup sometime?" She beamed up at him when he already collected his wallet again, buttoning up the coat he had not yet been given the time to take off anyway.

"Anything," he kissed her temple, stroking over her head once before leaving.

"Meredy?"

"I'm good," she declined. The front door closed shortly after. Erza sighed again, this time more deeply and with content.

"_Gosh,_ you're cute," Meredy shook her head, nearly unbelievably.

"Isn't he, though?" Erza raved.

"To think you could wait this long…"

"I don't think we would have if we'd known," Erza admitted. There was no way in hell she would ever allow this to end, not after everything. Not after getting to know just how wonderful it was. How much she truly loved him. "Meredy?"

"Hm?" The pink-haired mage had her tongue stuck out as she tried to roll up the egg against the side of the pan. It fell apart so she just dumped it onto a plate.

"When will you join?" She asked, momentarily distracted when her breakfast arrived, excitedly picking up her cutlery.

"Your harem? Eh, I don't think that's my thing, really," Meredy shrugged, the spark in her eyes telling that she knew what the actual topic was. She sighed then, turning back to the stove to fry the next one. Cooking seemed such a valuable replacement action in the house whenever Erza confronted people with questions.

She waited. Both did.

"When he does," Meredy finally said. It sounded indisputable but there was a hint of rue in her voice.

"You don't have to wait for him," Erza said with emphasis. Also because if she did not, she would not be understood with all the egg in her mouth.

"I will." Meredy simply said. Her shoulders sank a little when she was not busy and she actually turned around to lean against the counter and face her counterpart, unlike someone else who would avoid her eyes whenever there was a more complex topic. "To be honest," another difference between them, though he as working on it, "if you – or they – had asked me yesterday evening, I would have said 'yes' on the spot. I was so happy," she smiled softly, "and I still am, I don't want this to end.

"But I want to wait for him." She looked up to meet brown eyes. "I think he'd be more comfortable if he was not the only 'newbie'. You'll take good care of him, I know that, but I want to do my part and I really think it's both supportive to join together, as well as putting on pressure to actually join," she winked, brightening the mood again. It really was her signature attribute.

Erza nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right," she said, watching how Meredy poked the egg. Jellal was so much faster in serving her. She kicked herself inwardly for being this impatient. And greedy. "But remember that you don't have to – you're not responsible for his happiness," she lectured.

It was a burden to be the sole source of someone's happiness; no one should ever see themselves as that. And no one should ever demand it of someone. It was a burden already, having to be the reason for this depressed man to live, however much she loved him and however much she wanted to be just that. That light.

"I know," Meredy turned with the pan, loading up Erza's plate, "but I want to do this. I… want to do it together," she admitted, hiding her face back at the stove. "I want to go on our first mission as Fairy Tail Wizards together," she smiled to herself.

* * *

The advancing autumn brought cold winds and shivers down the spine with it – and a new tradition: showering, opening the windows for the steam to dissolve and then quickly smuggling right back into bed to keep warm as long as they ventilated.

Jellal was extra careful with her wounds but Erza loved showering all the more when he joined. She laughed at every new idea he had for her not to stand on the injured leg, ranging from piggyback rides to a chair right beneath the showerhead.

Now under the sheets, smelling of shampoo and the freshly washed clothes he had put on, Erza giggled constantly. He rubbed her hair dry, as much as possible, furrowing his brows and cursing whenever accidentally crinkling the blanket instead.

"You know I consider discipline very important, but I do appreciate our little escapes here and there," she grinned as they switched roles. He always frowned in her stead when she dried his hair, making her vibrate with another chuckle. Not that they could see much beneath the countless sheets.

"It's not lacking discipline, it's self-care," Jellal said with a sly smile of his own.

"Even better," she gasped, pretending to be blown away by his thinking. She yelped when his finger scolded her with a poke in her side.

"Look at it this way – you _have_ to do it because you know that I wouldn't do it myself," he reminded.

"Is that your excuse now or mine?" She asked and they both laughed.

* * *

"I know, I won't," Erza assured when he asked for what felt like the tenth time that day that she should not overdo it.

"Then go back to-"

"I'm just standing here, Jellal, I'm not even touching the ground," she pointed to her injured leg, her toes barely brushing the wooden flooring. He frowned. It looked very uncomfortable. "I can stand just fine," she repeated, also for the tenth time, giving him a look. He sighed and she let her features soften.

"Okay. But then you'll go back to bed," he said and she slapped his arm with the carrot peel she had just removed. He smiled back at her playful smirk, resting his hands on her sides for a moment. Leaning down, he felt her shoulders sink at the contact of his lips on her own.

"Don't put it down," he teased, receiving more carrot peel slaps. She lifted her leg, stealing another kiss before letting him go.

He left with a grin on his face that he did not notice until he saw the excitedly adoring one of his guildmate where she waited at the edge of town.

"I can go alone, you know," Meredy offered like she often did.

"I know," he said, gravel crunching beneath his boots, "but I spent a lot on all of that cake and I promised Erza a day at the Onsen when her leg is healed,"

"Is this new?" She asked, absently taking the thickly padded fabric of his coat between her fingers. He nodded while she inspected his attire, giving comments to which he did not answer. He pretended the light blush on his cheeks to originate in the cold air, walking on while she ranted.

Secretly, he glowed with more warmth than his new clothes could give – they were all picked out by Erza, making him happy and proud to wear them, however ordinary they looked.

"…so cute, it's like a fairy tale. I can't believe I've missed so much – I mean, I'd never even seen you _kiss_ before then," Meredy babbled as they walked, "and how you cook and spend all your money for cake – it's just adorable. I bet the confession was the most romantic and enchanting thing _ever_," she chattered.

"What?" Jellal frowned with puzzlement, finally turning to her. Meredy looked just as confused at his reaction.

"Your confession," she repeated, "when you _finally_ told her – I mean, now you probably tell each other all the time…" she said, fading out when he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at nothing for a moment. Meredy tilted her head. She gasped when he spun around, calling after him as he broke into a run.

"Jellal!" Meredy's voice echoed but he did not halt.

Running – sprinting back as fast as he could, Jellal felt his stomach lurch while his feet flew across the cobblestone, threatening to stumble and fall. He did not know whether his legs or the pounding of his heart was faster.

He ignored the stares he got in the streets, hardly registering the people, even when he nearly knocked some over. His lungs burnt, all the way up to his throat, his mouth dry and scratching painfully. His chest was about to burst when he skidded into a halt, slumping into the door while his quivering hand tried desperately to ram the key into the lock.

The door flew open, banging against the wall, startling her.

Erza turned from where she still stood in the kitchen, yelping in shock when he almost ran her over, gasping at the tight hug with which he squished her against him. Her elbow hit a glass on the counter, chipping in the sink.

She waited for a moment, frozen.

"Did you forget something?" She quietly asked, giving a pressed breath when he squeezed her tighter, forcing the air out of her lungs. His chest heaved against hers.

"_Yes_," he panted, almost desperately, "yes, I have," Jellal gasped for air. He let her go, cupping her face with both hands, kissing her hard. Erza gave a muffled hum of surprise, eyes huge, then fluttering close. Gradually, his movements softened and she melted into them, tilting her chin up to meet his hungrily tender kiss.

"I forgot to tell you," he wheezed, arms winding around her again, holding her close, tightening. Still dazed and confused, Erza frowned, not knowing how to react.

"Jellal…?" She asked with concern but he could not talk just yet, panting. "Tell me what?"

"I love you, Erza," her eyes widened. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated. She stared at nothing for a moment. Slowly, her hands came up, grasping the fabric of his coat. They tightened their grip, tears welling up in her eyes. He felt them, warmly seeping through to his shirt from his uncovered neck, unable to keep his own eyes from itching.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," he breathed. She breathed back, shakily.

"It was rather evident," she managed in a wobbly voice. She was smiling into him, pushing her face against his collarbone. More and more tears soaked his coat.

"I'm glad,"

"Me too…" she sighed, then again, deeply, just breathing as she fell into him. "I love you, too… so much…"


	53. Chapter 53

**Thaaank you guys so much for your reviews, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, I think I'm as happy when you write a review as yours seem when you read the story - thank you so so much for such lovely words!**

**And welcome back Nina-Chan202, even if you're not here yet :D**

**In any case, thank you everyone for taking the time to write me such kind reviews and I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

There was a buzzing like tiny chisels against wood. Erza frowned, reaching out to the drawer of the nightstand. The buzzing stopped. Rummaging through until her fingers found their target, she took out her portable communication lacrima.

_1 missed call_

She swiped over the screen to see who it had been when it started buzzing again, vibrating in her hand. Gray's name appeared above the accept and decline icons. She tapped the right one.

Gray's voice came before she had even opened her mouth to say something, the small lacrima hardly all the way up to her ear. She furrowed her brow at his mumbling through the speaker.

"Yes," Erza nodded. "Why?" She asked, but he went on regardless. "It's in my apartment," she disclosed. There was even more mumbling but she interrupted. "No, you can't go there – men aren't allowed in Fairy Hills, remember?" She shook her head. "No exceptions," she retorted, awkwardly looking to the side while preaching for a rule to be obeyed that she had deliberately broken thrice.

"Yes they- no," she frowned her lips, "no don't do that.

"I have one with me," she said, adjusting the lacrima at her ear. Closing her eyes briefly, an unintended sigh escaped her lips, turning into a poorly suppressed groan of painful pleasure. Blushing, Erza clenched her jaw, trying to overplay her unusual noises by clearing her throat.

"No, I'm… at the spa right now," she stared into her lap, "I'll be back in an hour or so; you can pick it up then," she decided. "Yes," she nodded again, giving another hum of agreement to hide the next moan that build up in her throat. "Don't just go in in the mean time!" She scolded in advance, then harked. Like the missing greeting, she did not need to say any farewells as the hurried voice on the other end cut off shortly.

Putting it down, she gave a huff.

"The spa, huh?" Jellal's eyes teasingly twinkled up at her. With pretended annoyance, she avoided his gaze, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" She shot him a look, still slightly embarrassed by herself. "And I do feel very spa-esque," she said, making him laugh. "You don't mind another hour, do you?"

"I haven't complained for the last one," he smiled, softer now. He could see the next groan coming, begging to be released when he dove his thumb back beneath the ball of her foot, his fingers enclosing it to add pressure. It was heaven – it was plain to see on her face.

It hurt and it gave her shivers of relish at the same time. He was a master of untwisting every of those knotted-up muscles of hers, already having worked his way up and down her legs twice – apart from the injured thigh, of course.

Jellal tried to focus on his own hands but he longed to watch her face, see how his thorough kneading was unfolding and where it was needed the most. She would have her eyes closed so he could watch all he wanted, working as if reading sheet music, his fingers blindly operating and striking where she unconsciously conducted.

He let go when her blouse and skirt glowed, being traded through a cloud of magic into a jet-black bikini. Jellal swallowed. He felt her eyes on him, insecurely meeting them.

"I have more than legs," she smirked but he did not join. He tried to swallow again, his mouth dried out all of a sudden. _Now _how was he supposed to watch her without seeming like a complete pervert? She waited for a reply and Jellal lit a fire in his brain, desperate to stick to the truth and not allow even the thoughts of a lie to form.

"I'd rather… if you changed back…" he managed. He cursed inwardly when his mind offered a full deck of excuses that conveniently avoided the truth.

"Why?" Erza tilted her head. She had lost her playfulness and he knew he must have looked pathetic all of a sudden.

"I… don't want to stare," Jellal pressed between teeth that were as if glued together. It appeared that his body unwillingly revolting against honesty. He looked up when she moved, wanting to stop her. She was supposed to rest with that wound of hers.

"Jellal," Erza leaned forward, hand outstretched towards his. He scooted towards her, allowing his hand to be taken into hers, knowing she would have done so even if he had remained frozen on the spot. There was no going around her will and he felt his heart skip a beat, finding that he wanted her to get her way.

She was the only one to save him from himself.

"You should know that I don't mind," she said, "quite the opposite," she caught his submissive eyes, and he took the bait. "I like your eyes on me; why do you think I do my hair every morning?" She smiled and he longed to return it. Instead, his hypocrite of a face turned red.

"I didn't mean your hair this time…" he confessed and her smile widened.

"Well, the rest is a god-given gift, but you're welcome to look all you want," she closed in on him. Jellal sighed, squinting his eyes shut.

"Why is this so easy for you?" He asked. His shoulders sank when her lips brushed his cheek. She noticed.

"I don't know – why is it so hard for you?" She retorted. He pouted, making her smile. She let her expression soften. Then she let go of him – not before granting another peck on his cheek – turning around to lay down on her front. "Is it because you doubt _me _or yourself to approve of your actions?" She asked, crossing her arms beneath her head.

Jellal watched her comfortably closed eyes for a moment, then he got the notion – not only because her leg nudged his knee expectantly. He shuffled closer, starting at her shoulders and neck, triggering an armada of relaxed sighs. This was by far more bearable than having to see her front. How was this such a difference from when they made love? Perhaps because he then, too, tried not to stare.

"I never do, so it's either one against one or two against one that don't approve," he said, though quietly. Erza stuffed the pillow beneath her head further down, away from her ears.

"Make it a one against one for now then. You know I don't only not mind; I want you to," she repeated it as straightforward as possible to avoid any of his cowardly misinterpretations. "Also- _urgh_, there," she groaned, arching her back into his touch. He complied, waiting for her to continue but she seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

While making his way to the small of her back, Jellal pondered. Perhaps, he thought, it was such a problem because _he _would mind. He felt uncomfortable and self-conscious with someone's eyes on him – whether it was a stranger or his closest friend. It was difficult to comprehend that she did not.

That permission gave the possibility to stare at her though. Which in turn lured out his guilt. Because if he truly, honestly admitted it to himself, she was all he wanted to look at. To stare at. To burn into his mind and have glowing back at him when closing his eyes. He had wanted to see nothing and no one but her for all those years – over seven years and of fear and remorse.

He dug his knuckles along her spine, enticing more and more of her throaty moans and vocal sighs. He took his time, going back up, paying extra attention to her shoulders again, allowing his hands to take the desiderated tour instead of his eyes.

It was nothing short of marvellous. She was gorgeous in every way.

"I forgot what I wanted to say," Erza croaked after what had already been minutes and minutes to pass. He chuckled and she smiled widely at that. "I can't believe you've never done this before – you're a- hnng," she pressed a breath, liquifying beneath his skilful hands, "saint…" she moaned.

"I haven't,"

"I'd marry you just for your massagability,"

"That's not a word," he teased, though his face blazed with a deep blush. She was serious about this, was she not? Again, he wondered whether these constant 'hints' she practically slapped at him with full power meant for him to act _soon_.

* * *

Lucy crossed her hands behind her back. She saw the fidgety wiggle of Natsu's leg as they waited in front of Erza's door. Erza's and _Jellal's _door. Or perhaps just Jellal's? After all, Erza still had her apartment at Fairy Hills and payed monthly rent for it – _so much rent._

The door opened after another moment, just when Gray had opened his mouth to complain. They _had_ knocked twice already but then again, they were rather impatient.

Erza greeted them and they hurriedly returned it. She was dressed in a black skirt and casual sweater, leaning against the door. Lucy felt her eyes extend, wanting to catch a glimpse of the inside of the house. From where she stood, there seemed to be nothing, not even wallpaper. Only a single, mysteriously ajar door.

She winced when Erza met her eyes, having noticed. She was holding the key to her apartment in her hand, blinking from one to the other. Had she asked something? Why had _no one_ paid attention?

"Okay," Wendy was saying, nodding in agreement. Lucy sighed in relief. At least one of them had listened and she now saw why. Just like hers, Gray's and Natsu's gazes were transfixed on the interior of the house, staring bluntly past their guildmate.

"Would you like to see the house?" Erza asked, tilting her head. The entire group jumped, awkwardly mumbling excuses, Gray focusing on a sprout of moss on the pavement while Lucy found herself to be scratching her calf with her foot. Natsu nodded, eager yet cautious. His eyes went huge when Erza actually opened the door wider, extending her arm to bid them in.

They shuffled into the hall. Natsu marched towards the opposite door but Lucy caught the fabric on his back, giving a stern look. He grumbled something in unjustified protest, then took off his shoes as well. They left them near the entrance door, and Lucy noted how Erza was walking around barefooted. It was a surprise how healthily with blood supplied her feet looked while flat against the cold concrete.

She was standing by the mysterious door now, opening it. The team leaned forward, peering into what turned out to be a bedroom. With _one _bed.

Of course one bed, Lucy thought. How strange would it be to live together and sleep in separate beds? Then again… _did _they live together? Had she actually moved in while still keeping her expensive apartment or was she just her usual, obtrusive self and gave a walkabout of someone else's house? That triggered a thought – where was Jellal?

"Up here is the attic," Erza explained, pointing up a ladder in the ceiling against the bedroom wall, "it's where Meredy stays from time to time," she went on while her comrades clustered on the ladder, squishing their heads through the hatch. Wendy was not as zealous as the rest of them but she seemed just as surprised as she glanced into the dimly lit room.

"That's bigger than my bed…" Gray mumbled upon eyeing the 'guest' bed.

"It's bigger than Lucy's, too," Natsu remarked.

"Compare your own bed, will ya?" She shot back. They swayed and Lucy squeaked, thinking she would tumble off the ladder. Natsu grabbed her waist, holding on until Wendy and Gray had descended, then let her go before him.

There was no time to take a breath of relief because the bedroom had to be inspected again. The bed was properly made, several duvets neatly stuffed in at the sides of the mattress and one of the nightstands carried a vase of the loveliest flower bouquet she had ever seen. Apart from that and an old-looking dresser, there was not much else.

She flinched when Natsu opened the drawer of the nightstand, taking out Erza's lacrima and a book.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, dragging him away, looking around frantically but Erza was already gone. She slapped the items out of his hand and shoved him out the room, shutting the door in denial.

"… bathroom," Erza was saying, standing in the doorway at the short end of the corridor. Natsu was there withing a second, and Lucy not a centimetre behind. They gaped at the enormous bathtub and she could not help an admiring comment.

"We had it installed a few weeks ago," Erza calmly informed. There was a hint of pride in her voice while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "The cellar door is outside but there's not much in there yet," she went on.

When Erza took a step out of the bathroom, Lucy felt her eyes grow at the limp.

"Oh, Erza, are you hurt?" Wendy asked, having seen it, too. The Queen of the Fairies shook her head.

"It's just a scratch," she soothed, smiling. Then she lifted her skirt at the side upon meeting kindly pleading eyes. Wendy raised her hands, crouching down a little to be at the height of the bandage. Both she and Gray grimaced at the gaping, crusted-over hole Erza revealed as 'just a scratch'. Lucy pulled a face as well, rather taking the time to take another good look around the bathroom than watching the mending of her enduring guildmate's shredded skin.

Luckily, with her around, Natsu did not dare to ransack the cupboards but Lucy noticed with shock that he was already down the hall. Cringing, she tiptoed after him.

"You _do_ cook!" He exclaimed and Lucy wanted to direct her facepalm at him instead. Reaching the doorframe, she nearly shouted the same thing, her brain already having done so.

Jellal uneasily glanced at Natsu from the side, never ceasing to finely slice a pointed cabbage. The kitchen was narrow, counters on every side leaving only little space to cross over to the table by the window – the window with the flowers in front where they had stalked them, Lucy remembered.

A pot on the stove was boiling with water and the overall smell almost made her stomach grumble.

"I do, yes," Jellal said, obviously feeling pressured to say _something._

Lucy sensed a weight in her back, realising Gray to be prying past her. He peeked at the same counter she had eyed before, clearly reminded of their snooping from outside as well. And the sight they had been presented with.

"It smells so good," Wendy entered the small kitchen, greeting Jellal with a friendly smile which he returned. Natsu sauntered over to the window, opening a few drawers as unsuspiciously as he – being Natsu – could.

"Thank you," Jellal said, sliding the cabbage into the water with his knife.

"What are you making?" She asked, her usual sweet self. The exact opposite of her Exceed who threw both Jellal and Natsu disapproving looks. For the moment, however, she was too busy with scolding Happy, who had joined his partner in nosing around.

"Dinner," Jellal said.

"That's early," Wendy replied without a single hint of reproach.

"I know," he said, "but I won't be here tonight so I thought I'd prepare something in advance," he illuminated. Lucy could not help but notice how much more relaxed he was once talking to the young Dragon Slayer.

"How thoughtful," Wendy smiled and Lucy found herself to be nodding along. Even Charle pushed her lips together, seeming reluctant to glare at him anymore, an inward debate wrinkling her forehead into a frown. Whatever the reason was for her dislike for him, there was a strong reconsideration.

"Why did you need the poster?" Erza pulled Lucy back into the present. She winced when noticing how she was the only one apart from Titania to still stand in the doorway. Gray was unsuspiciously peeping at the meal that had now caught Natsu's attention as well.

"Ehm," she stuttered, "we wanted to inspect it again. Levy said she had very faint coffee stains on her last job request and managed to analyse them – if we find anything of that sort, we could find out who hunts us," she explained. Erza nodded, closing her eyes in thought.

"That's an excellent idea," she praised. "And if there turn out to be food or beverage remnants, we should collect samples from around Magnolia to see whether our suspect is in the area," she added.

"Great," Lucy gave a thumbs-up, "then let's get the poster and have Levy analyse it," she proposed, "we can go around town in pairs of two to cover more ground,"

"I'll get Juvia," Gray said, almost too immediately, already down the hall and thrusting his feet into his boots. Erza smiled at that, knowingly and affectionately at the same time.

"Would you get the poster with us – I don't want to mess up your room," Wendy turned to Erza. The redhead contemplated for a moment, then nodded her agreement. Natsu and Happy had gained the same ambition as Gray – though for different reasons, Lucy suspected – already heading for the door.

"You'll probably leave before I return, won't you?" Erza stood next to Jellal, watching as he stirred. He hummed positive.

"Meredy will be here shortly,"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?" Erza hopefully asked. Her face fell a little when he unhappily wavered his head from side to side.

"Make it the day after tomorrow," he said with regret. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," she rose to the tips of her toes to peck his cheek, "just be careful," she instructed with a loving smile. Natsu and Happy had stopped in their tracks, staring back over their shoulders while Charle regained her strictly furrowing brow.

"You too," Jellal retorted softly, leaning down to capture Erza's lips in a gentle kiss. She was smiling and Lucy felt her own lips to have unconsciously tugged up into an adoring smile. Erza stole a second kiss, receiving a fond nudge of his arm around her hip, then turned to leave with the others.

They walked back in an awestruck silence, not even Happy having the guts to say anything remotely mocking.


	54. Chapter 54

**Sorryyy for missing my imaginary deadline - I was so caught up in coming up with the advancing plot that I struggle a little with that I forgot to upload what I had already finished ':D**

**Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews, guys! I loved reading them! (Also, non-native English speaker question: what does it mean to 'be a mood'...? I think I've read it twice in the reviews.)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe it actually worked," Lucy raved as they went back to the guild. "To think we'd actually find that guy through _food_,"

"And gravy of all things," Gray said, throwing a glance at the bag Erza was carrying. It was packed full with tiny jars and pots, each containing a sample of gravy from the restaurants they had been to.

Since it would have been too obvious to ask for one – the possibility of the man behind the wanted poster being there somewhere still present – they had eaten themselves through several locations in Magnolia that served a dish that included the sauce.

Like the coffee stains on her own reward sheet, Levy had worked tirelessly to find traces of the ingredients for gravy sauce on the wanted poster. It did not guarantee that the mysterious man owned a restaurant, but at least his presence in one. And gravy was by far easier to distinguish than coffee, seeing as the components varied more from cook to cook.

"I'm not complaining," Natsu grinned, patting his round stomach. Erza felt as bloated as him, glad for her armour to conceal it. She had started to feel sick after the first few meals, thinking how she could very well pass on gravy for the next weeks. Even smelling if from someone else's plate was enough to give her guts a tiny lurch. Her comrades seemed to share the feeling – all but Natsu –, so they had divided their investigation up to span over the course of a few days.

Now, with only a handful of places left in their hometown, they made their way towards the guild to hand in the samples for Levy to analyse them.

Erza noticed a small vibration on her leg. She shoved the bag aside, reaching into the pocket of her skirt. Meredy's name had appeared on the screen. Erza swiped to unlock the device, opening the messages she had received. She noticed how her guildmates exchanged glances and wiggling brows, most likely suspecting someone else to be the origin of her distraction.

_hi erza_

_can yu do me a facour_

_?_

Erza frowned, replying with a 'yes'. Natsu peered over her shoulder, shrugging uninterestedly with his hands behind his head when spotting Meredy's name.

_can sou help kellal? i wanted to go but im tied up here_

Unfamiliar with typing on the small keyboard, as well as combining it with walking, Erza unconsciously rolled her lips inwards.

"I have to go," Erza said, stopping. Writing and walking at the same time really put her before a challenge.

"Is everything okay?" Wendy asked. Erza nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"Of course," she said. She handed the bag to her guildmate, giving one last smile and wave before heading back down the street. She overheard Gray's comment but Natsu corrected him and they speculated about her sudden departure at least until she was out of earshot.

_sorrx I cant come_

_richard is pourig out his heartand I cant just leave_

Erza asked where Jellal was, having to halt to do so. When receiving the town's name, she informed about being headed there, a grateful heart appearing on her screen shortly after.

* * *

It took her less than an hour to reach the settlement of Meredy's and Jellal's mission. At least she hoped it to be a mission. At some point during her drive there, it had come to Erza's mind that Meredy had not once mentioned a job. Only 'help' to be needed.

Either way, she was concerned as to whether he had waited up or started on his own without any backup. She prayed for him not to have gotten hurt, though she doubted that he would have sat around for an hour. He should really have a portable communication lacrima himself, she thought.

The wheels squeaked when Erza stopped the Magical Vehicle. She freed her arm from the SE-plug, equipping her gauntlet back on. Her head buzzed slightly from the strong sunshine she had been exposed to the entire time. Ignoring the dizzying feeling from the drive and warm autumn day, she made her way down a paved path.

It was unusually quiet for a village that size but at least there were no suspicious or dangerous activities audible.

Walking through the streets, she spotted a few citizens, acting rather normal. A few seemed excited and she listened more closely when they talked about a band of thugs. There had apparently been hostages in a bank and way too many criminals for the police to handle. In spite of that, no one seemed scared.

Finally, Erza found her way towards the town's centre. People streamed from the plaza with its imposing fountain and back, chatting animatedly, more and more talk of the robbery reaching Erza's ears. She pushed her way through the crowd, frozen for a moment when seeing what all the seemingly positive fuss was about.

She walked up to the town square. No one went as near as her so she had all the space she wanted while crossing over. He looked up when her armour clinked, recognising her without having to turn around. He lifted his chin out of his hand, having rested it on the elbow that was still propped up on his knee out of boredom.

"Erza," Jellal said with surprise. His eyes lit up and she felt a warm rush down her back at that.

"I see you don't require any assistance," she remarked. She had to tilt her head backwards to return his gaze. Jellal got up, hopping down from the heap of stacked delinquents he had obviously caught by himself and, judging by the previous look on his face, a while ago. One of them groaned but hardly anyone else seemed conscious.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, noting the slight frown on her head. She was not sure whether it was still her headache or the mild nausea from all the gravy. Perhaps a combination of both.

"Meredy said you'd be here," she explained, ignoring her headache but he did not forget. "She couldn't come so she asked me," she said. A smile spread across her face when Jellal gently kissed her forehead where it throbbed, if only a little.

"Headache?" He guessed correctly. An armoured hand wandered up to her temple, the cool metal pleasant against her skin.

"Hardly," she said, not objecting when he gently pressed his lips where her fingers had been. She glanced aside, innocently. "My lips hurt, too," she said and he chuckled. It must have been the anonymity of the unknown people around, but Jellal was unbothered by the attention of any onlookers, pecking the bridge of her nose, the tip of it and then her lips. Erza found her heart aflutter by how placid he was with showing affection in public.

"I have to get them to the police station," he said, "I didn't want to risk anyone making a run for it while I nick the others," he added. Erza agreed, grabbing a wrist of whomever she could reach first, heaving the man over one shoulder. Then she repeated the procedure with another one.

Jellal copied her, throwing one of the criminals over his shoulders. Then he bent down, taking one ankle in each hand and dragged the remaining two men behind him as he led the way. Erza shook her head to herself, unable to resist a strong exhale of amusement.  
"Isn't that a little mean?"

"That's none of my concern," Jellal said. He could not shrug with the weight on his shoulders so he threw her a grin. She beamed back at it. She knew she was very lucky to be able to see him smile so often. Only a few months ago, she would not have thought it to be possible, but with her he smiled daily. And it suited him better the more often he did it.

He received his payment at the police station. Erza wondered why the officers had not come to help with catching the thugs or at least bringing them back where they could lock them up. It was on the tip of her tongue to make an accusing remark but she decided against it when Jellal turned to leave.

She watched as he held the doors open for her, reward money in his hand but no contract. Again, she restrained from making a scene, only speaking up after they had turned a corner. Jellal was confused, rather content with his payment and lack of paperwork.

"You should take it as proof," she insisted.

"Why?"

"Because right now, they could accuse you of property damage, since you cannot prove their request being linked to it," she illuminated. There had not been any wrecked buildings like when Fairy Tail went on missions but a few cracked stones or a broken lantern must have been here and there. And the robbed bank itself.

"Hm," Jellal made a thoughtful face. He seemed to be thoughtful in general, his mind perhaps too occupied with other things to have realised to have kissed her in public, she pondered. It still excited her – she had eagerly scanned the few clusters of people around the plaza, though none of the faces had struck her as familiar.

"I didn't think you'd be this inattentive," she said.

"I suppose I never thought about it like that – an escaped convict is an escaped convict, whether he commits crimes afterwards or not," Jellal retorted indifferently. She gave a sigh.

"We really have to get that mindset out of you,"

"We?"

"Of course," Erza turned her head to look at him, "I'm right there with you, every step of the way." She smiled and he gratefully smiled back. Her heart skipped a beat when he took her armoured hand in his. She unequipped the gauntlet, properly interlacing her fingers with his as they headed for the Magical Vehicle, leaving the settlement behind them.

* * *

"I'm afraid rather long; a couple of days at least," Erza said unenthusiastically. She had her arms crossed, leaning against the counter. Next to it, Jellal was finishing up with cleaning the cutting board. He grabbed a kitchen towel to dry it.

"And you really think you can find him with… gravy?" He asked, not very convinced by the strategy.

"It's our only clue," she reminded. She knew herself that finding the matching sauce would not automatically lead to the person they were looking for but it was a first. And from there on, she hoped for something to give the man away – or a Dragon Slayer's nose to pick something up.

She was not too fond of having to be apart from Jellal for so long but she knew it was necessary. She wanted to support her team and protect them if she had to. And she wanted to get rid of the lingering insecurity of being spied on or hunted just as much as everybody else and it was even more important to her since she was not the sole target. They had to take every hint they could get.

"Mmh," she inhaled deeply, "it smells like…" Erza closed her eyes, focusing on the amazing scent the oven fogged the kitchen with. She knew it from somewhere. "Hm, did you make it before?"

"No," Jellal smiled to himself, "well, yes, but you didn't try it," he disclosed. She frowned. "Just wait and taste," he said. With a pouty huff, Erza went to fill her glass and sat down at the table. She could feel his eyes on her, dubiously watching. It was ridiculous but she simply could not bring herself to throw the glass away, chipped or not. It reminded her of his love confession so she wanted to keep it forever.

Jellal opened the oven door and the kitchen flooded with the delicious smell of their dinner. He took out the baking dish. He looked adorable in the heart-printed gloves she had brought from her apartment. He had probably already used them more often in a few weeks than she had in all her years of owning them.

He placed down the steaming food onto a folded towel on the table. She found her eyes going wide, being sure to know the scent as well as the look of what he had created.

Jellal sat down opposite of her. He handed her two big spoons and she helped herself to a hearty portion.

"Do let me know what you think," Jellal said, choosing slightly less for himself.

"Oh! It's from…" she furrowed her brows, "mmh, it's just like what I ordered in that restaurant – when we went to the festival,"

"Our first date," Jellal supplied. Her shoulders fell, face melting like the cheese on her plate.

"You remembered that until now?" She asked, feeling strangely teary. He was just too sweet.

Jellal smiled, almost shily, glancing down onto his plate. He shoved a few noodles from side to side.

"You liked it so much, so I tried to recreate it – the first attempts were nothing close to it," he grinned sheepishly and her smile widened. She reached her hand across the table to put it over his. Soon, though, she retracted it again, too busy with shovelling more and more forks of his noodle-cheese casserole into her mouth.

"You know who I met on my way to the last job?" Jellal asked when turning off the drain from soaking the plates after they had finished.

"Who? Ichiya?" Erza almost snorted with laughter. She wanted to experience that encounter for herself. Mean as it was, she could not imagine how a conversation could be quite as awkward as she pictured it to be when the Blue Pegasus Mage would attempt a man-to-man talk or equally unfitting things.

"No," Jellal turned, drying a knife. "A demon." He interrupted her thoughts. "Said he knew you; that you 'destroyed the moon', so I immediately believed him that he _was_ talking about you,"

"Hey," Erza nagged, giving him a look at the boyish grin.

"What did you do to the poor guy?" He asked, putting the cleaned cutlery away. Erza picked up their glasses, placing them in the sink as well.

"Oh, we _did_ destroy the moon back then," she said matter-of-factly. The sly expression on his face vanished into utter puzzlement. She could practically see him doubting her sanity, so she continued. "We shot my spear at it," she elaborated.

Jellal blinked twice. Somehow, that had not persuaded him to suspend his disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

"Cuddle and chat?" Erza proposed. It was too early to sleep in her opinion, even if she had to leave for her mission the next morning. He nodded, obviously still on their previous topic.

"How did I miss- where was I when you did all that?" He asked quietly, breathing out laughter through his nose. Erza pondered for a moment. The Council came to her mind, Siegrain – in other words a possessed, or rather obsessed Jellal – and the Tower of Heaven forming in her head like thick clouds of an approaching thunderstorm.

She swallowed her words, seeing with regret that they were not needed, anyway. Jellal had sunken down on the bed, his hands hanging between his legs, head low in shame. He knew.

"You're here now," Erza softly said, nearing him. He sighed.

"I always cause you so much trouble…"

"Oh, no," Erza's tone picked up urgency, "no," she shook her head, "wrong mode," she tapped his shoulder, then his cheek. He frowned as she knelt down in front of him, continuing to poke his face. "How do I switch the channel…?" She muttered, as if to herself but still for him to hear. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at that, just when she playfully plucked at his earlobes. He breathed out strongly in laughter and she grinned triumphantly.

"A-_ha!"_

"You're a clown," he retreated from his sulking position to wrap her up in his arms. Erza smiled widely.

"I'm your clown."


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you liked the chapter and took the time to let me know! I really appreciate it a lot!**

**Also, Meredy wasn't drunk, haha! She was trying to type without looking down to seem unsuspicious and it was really not that easy to mistype all the time so I had to do it over and over again - my fingers are just more accustomed to the keyboard than hers xD though it sure would be interesting to see how she acts after a bit of sake...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't look," Erza strictly said, lowering her head to give him a stern look over the rim of her glass. Natsu winced, keeping from turning around, meeting her eyes submissively. A single drop of sweat crept down Lucy's neck as she stiffened as well. "So surprised, it's not a secret," Erza went on as if having held a regular conversation.

Lucy dared to let her gaze flash around the restaurant as unsuspiciously as possible. No one seemed to have listened, their cover not blown by Natsu's obvious stares to whoever appeared the slightest bit odd.

Then again, the restaurant was so posh and everyone was dressed so fancily, _everything_ looked rather peculiar. Lucy herself felt a little out of place, not even the dapper attires at her father's mansion quite levelling the ambience of their current location. Still, she was the one of her team to feel the least awkward in her pompous array.

The most uncomfortable was by far Erza. Not so much about her clothes but her food. She had stared at it for a while now, having stopped eating soon after taking the first few bites. It looked fine, delicious even, smelling even better than Lucy's own dish.

"Is it not to your liking?" She asked, imitating the most noble accent she knew. Erza gave a vague hum, still frowning with distaste.

"It's fine," she managed, looking pale.

"Does it taste weird? Maybe it's poisoned…?" Lucy lowered her voice, ignoring any classy wordings. Erza shook her head, bringing her fork back up when another stabbed a piece of her octopus.

"Don't-" Lucy hectically grimaced when Natsu helped himself, munching thoughtfully. They avoided to call each other by their names as they tried to stay undercover, but his was constantly on her lips and she had to bite down on her tongue every time he needed scolding.

"Mh, good," Natsu mumbled between chewing, stealing more and more pieces. "It wasn't a secret?" He asked, and Lucy took a moment to follow. She glanced at Erza who filled her glass with water for the sixth time.

"Of course not,"

"Because you never said anything,"

"I do not recall you asking," she retorted coolly, sipping her glass where there was a faint stain of lipstick.

"I didn't think I had to," Natsu persisted, scowling at Lucy when she stopped him from eating any more of Erza's food. It was getting them too much attention. Just like Happy would have, which was why he stayed beneath the table, hidden by the long tablecloth.

Charle was staying beneath the table of the restaurant where Wendy, Gray and Juvia were eating. The team had split up to cover more locations in a shorter time while not risking to leave anyone alone at the camp. Lucy wondered whether the others were having more luck and prayed for Gray not to lose his clothes and give them away immediately.

"It was rather obvious," Erza said, finally ramming her fork into a small tomato of her salad. Lifting it, she eyed it miserably, looking even more miserable when having forced it into her mouth. Lucy furrowed her brows. Perhaps she was allergic to the dressing?

"So, you gettin' married then?" Natsu bluntly asked. Lucy cringed, starting to assume him to think that _that_ was the revealed 'secret' and not their relationship to begin with. He merely assumed that to be the case, anyway, actually finding it as obvious as she said it to be, not even questioning them to be a couple. Not that they should not have already been for years, she admitted.

"Natsu…" Lucy hissed, shooting him a glance. He returned it with puzzlement. Then his expression brightened when Erza swiftly exchanged his empty plate for hers. She stole a glance to the side, and the other, making sure that they were not watched.

Then she smiled to herself, shily. Lucy's eyes widened.

"You think he'll ask?" She raved, clasping her hands together, suddenly remembering to keep her voice down.

"He'd better – if he knows what's good for him," Erza sternly said.

"If he values his life…" Natsu muttered.

"Exactly," Erza took another sip of her water. She looked a little less disgusted but still as pale as before.

Lucy frowned with slight pity for Jellal. It was true, Erza was definitely what was good for him but… she could well imagine the horrors of having to live under the same roof as the mighty Titania, enduring her chaotic, resolute and sometimes funnily twisted perception of things. She would not be surprised if Erza at some point just proposed herself or skipped the question altogether and simply _made_ them husband and wife.

"Can he come on the next- er, trip," Natsu remembered to hide their missions of spying on head hunters.

"Of course," Erza nodded, "I'll bring him," she approved. Lucy sighed to herself with a hopelessly lopsided grin. She exactly knew why she could imagine Jellal to be compelled into whatever his beloved wished – it sounded as if she was talking about a dog or baby. Or a cactus.

* * *

They had eaten themselves through nearly every restaurant and bar of the entire town – every place that served something with gravy. It had taken over two weeks, but in the end, they had a proud collection of carefully smuggled gravy samples, all ready to be analysed back at the guild.

Erza had not been herself since that seafood restaurant, having continued to shove her orders into her guildmate's faces and excused herself more than once.

Now back at their camp – not risking to leave any of their data by staying at an inn – everyone was exhausted and stuffed from over a dozen days of eating out. Lucy was more than glad that the guild payed for the costly venture. She could still hardly believe that Erza kept her apartment, even though she had moved in with Jellal.

Furthermore, she could not believe how Erza – usually asleep within seconds and hardly awoken by intrusions or her own obtrusive movements – was still awake. Lucy had already fallen asleep twice, her stomach feeling just as full now as when she had dragged herself back from the last restaurant.

She opened her eyes, watching the restless tossing and turning of her friend, the blanket crumpled and torn on. Erza did not have a steady breathing, neither one that was quick enough for a nightmare. True, she had not eaten as much as the others but it had been days since she had properly slept. She should at least be tired.

"Erza," Lucy heard Wendy's voice whisper from the other side of the redhead, "are you okay?" She quietly asked. Erza froze for a moment, then sighed deeply. Lucy shuffled closer, putting a hand on her guildmate's still slightly heaving back.

"I'm fine," Erza croaked, her voice contradicting her words.

"You seem so stressed," Wendy scooted closer from the other side, "do you want to go home?" She asked. Lucy had not even thought of that. It was most unusual of Erza to be anything but focused on the mission – or a random picnic – but being _homesick…_ It made sense now, seeing as she had not only one, but two homes now – the guild and Jellal.

It had been their longest mission since the two had become an item and he did operate rather recklessly on his own quests. Not that he could not hold his own in a battle but she had always been worried about him. The passing days must have been emotionally straining to her.

Giving a pressed breath, Erza nodded reluctantly. Perhaps her upset stomach had been due to stress, too – Natsu had said to have smelled that some of her trips to the bathroom in the restaurants had disguised a reunion with her meal.

"Did Jellal go on a dangerous mission?" Wendy went on. She had her hand on her friend's arm now, gently rubbing up and down. Erza shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "I don't think so," she admitted. The comforting gesture of the young Dragon Slayer seemed to work, though. Erza's shoulders sank, slowly, tiredly, mental exhaustion starting to win her over.

"We'll be home soon," Lucy promised, more than sorry for the trip to take them at least another day or two, "and I'm sure he's fine,"

"He must miss you, too," Wendy smiled. Erza only nodded again, collecting her blanket back around herself. She was a small bundle by now, sighing repeatedly. Trying desperately to get a grip.

Lucy smiled when she heard Wendy's shuffling, joining the Celestial Spirit Mage in cuddling up around their friend, giving as much comfort as they could. It instantly relaxed Erza, who took only minutes to finally doze off, clinging to her blanket and now to Wendy with her arms, a single whimper escaping her lips the moment she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Jellal looked up when he heard the familiar rumbling of a cart. He did not take the time to find a bookmark, putting it face down on the table and crossed the hall to the front door. He opened it, spotting three silhouettes and a giant pile of luggage coming down the street.

She quickened her already striding pace. His heart skipped a beat, the sting of longing pushing forward again. Letting go of her cart, Erza hurried the last steps upon seeing him. She leapt into his arms, throwing her own around his neck. Finding his balance, Jellal relaxed, gently enclosing her. Her feet stayed off the ground while he held her.

Erza inhaled deeply, then warmly sighed down his neck, face buried in his shoulder. His features softened. She had missed him just as much.

She just hung there for a few moments, her weight growing heavier with every breath.

"Nap?" He asked, the distress on her face not having gone unnoticed. She gave a hum that vibrated against him, nodding. He carried her inside, carefully letting her sink onto the bed, stroking her back once before detaching her hands from his nape. "I'll be back in just a minute," he promised when she only reluctantly let him go.

"She wasn't feeling well for the last week," Lucy informed after greeting him. Jellal frowned. He pushed the cart into the alleyway between the houses, unlocking the cellar doors.

"In what way?" He asked, carrying down Erza's suitcases.

"She had stomach aches – I think from that one restaurant we went to – and was a little dizzy on the way back. I hope it's not food poisoning, but it just didn't stop, even after we ate somewhere else the next days," Lucy explained, following with a bag herself.

"And she was really homesick, too," Wendy reminded at the top of the stairs. Her guildmate nodded, retelling how Erza had not slept much and always been tired afterwards. She received more luggage from Wendy and handed it to Jellal who stacked them.

"Hm…" he thought out loud. It gave him another pang of guiltily joyful pain as well as pity. Her being homesick, that was. Having missed him. He was rather clueless about what to do in the case of food poisoning. "And none of you felt strange?" He questioned, shoving the last cases into the corner.

"We all had different meals," Lucy said. "And I think she overexerted herself; she was so stressed with the thought of not being here for so long," she added, a fond smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "She was a little irritable, too – well, more than usual," she grinned sheepishly, seemingly remembering too late that giving such comments in front of Jellal might not be the smartest idea.

He only nodded in response, too much in thought to notice.

"She already seemed better now," Wendy smiled, which her guildmate returned. They turned to go and he thanked them, assuring that they could leave it to him to take care of the qualmish Titania.

"I'm really glad we didn't have to bring her to the infirmary with all the brawling and partying right next door – I would've felt bad," Jellal heard Lucy say to her comrade as they walked down the street.

"Me too. She's always so happy to get home since they moved in together; I'm sure she'll be better soon," Wendy beamed.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, equally cheerful. Jellal sighed to himself. He ran a hand through his hair, watching them for a moment longer. They sure appeared to have a lot of faith in him… They knew Erza so well, they completely trusted her feelings when it came to him, simply adapting the confiding of their friend. It made him think of Kagura – how she only saved and accepted him through Erza's all-withstanding love.

He returned to the present when he heard the bathroom door open. A moment later, the mattress creaked with her flopping down. He locked the cellar, then the front door behind him. On silent feet, he followed into the bedroom, finding her in a tiny ball of herself, somewhere at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down. She only gave a vague hum, almost a groan. Her arms were around her stomach and not her knees as usual, making him worry. He stroked his hand down her back, relieved when she arched into his touch.

He watched her for a while, the uncomfortable frown of her brow and lips. He did not have a book about food poisoning, did he? Looking at her, he did not want to go out to the library, either, having to resort to whatever he felt would be right to do.

He cradled her close to him, shuffling up towards the headboard where he leaned against and let her snuggle into his embrace. She sighed, already seeming a little better and he asked her about the mission. Most importantly, about what might have caused her malaise.

"We ate at different places, one or even two per night," Erza said after briefly having recounted their initial findings. "I don't know how even Natsu and Wendy did not notice, but I found many of the platters to smell odd,"

"You never ate the same?"

"No, we chose different things on purpose. I know that after my octopus and the smell of Lucy's zander, I felt more nauseous than the day before. I had to throw up in the restroom but we couldn't leave; it would have attracted too much attention,

"And then there was that ginger dip in the bar – it was terrible,"

"But you like ginger tea," Jellal interfered, never ceasing to caress her back.

"I know," Erza frowned, "we intentionally didn't order drinks – drinks are almost always drugged in those quarters – but even the snacks we ordered tasted foul."

"Do you think they might have slipped something into the food then? If they knew you were there," he pondered out loud. She nodded, then shook her head.

"I was the only one to feel as bad afterwards. Natsu almost vomited but I think that was just because he ate too much,"

"Perhaps it's an allergy," Jellal supplied, receiving another nod.

"I'm just glad to be back," Erza sighed into his shirt, rubbing her face against it, "I don't want to go on a mission that long anytime soon again," she cuddled up closer, shortly tensing with a grimace rippling over her face. She brought a hand up to her stomach, which cramped.

"How about something nice to eat?" Jellal offered. He cupped her hand in his over her stomach, soothingly moving his thumb up and down.

"I'm not hungry…" she groaned, huddling up even more. He accepted, trying to come up with possible unirritant meals nonetheless. He kissed the top of her head when she tightened her grip on his shirt. "Jellal?"

"Hm?"

"I have to throw up," she croaked and he winced. Fastening his hold below her knees and back, he crawled off the bed with her in his arms. "I don't think we'll…" she clenched her jaw, "make it…" she pressed between sealed lips and he practically flew into the bathroom.

They made it in time. But she missed.

Erza apologised for as long as he took to clean the bathroom floor. She sat there, miserable, gargling water to get the acidy taste out of her mouth. She seemed to feel a little better after having vomited, though, and he made her bouillon with noodles and vegetables to fill her now only occasionally cramping stomach.

"Salad, pasta… ehm… octopus…" Erza tried to list what she had eaten in the different locations. "I'd know if I saw the menu," she said, blowing on her spoon full of soup.

She had refused to stay in bed, wanting to watch him cook. And not be more than two metres apart, he guessed. He understood too well, the same force pulling him towards her, having been unable to resist a kiss on the crown of her head whenever he had not needed to stir or chop.

Since she was not in bed, however, he had cocooned her in a blanket, another draping her shoulders since her arms needed to be free of the roll to eat.

"I can ask Meredy to get them; retrace your steps,"

"No, don't. We stayed together for a reason – the man who is after us must be there somewhere," Erza argued. "He knows Meredy now and you, too. It's too dangerous,"

"But if it _is _an allergy-"

"Then we'll find out another way," she said, spooning up more soup after swallowing. "Let's just hope I can throw up whatever keeps bothering my stomach – get it out of my system," she proposed to which he frowned, "otherwise I'll see Porlyusica," Erza ensured, and he agreed.

* * *

**HAVE you read the new 100 Year Quest chapter? Full of Jerza! And Laxus that sly hunk! My cousin and I were fangirling about it and (kind of censored spoiler?) when Jellal said the 'gears are overlapping' thing she was like "how about your lips start overlapping soon?!" xDxD we might actually get some canon Jerza in two weeks... or more...**

**Anyway, have a nice rest of the week ^^**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello!  
Thanks so much to everyone who left me a review! I appreciate them so much and they made me so happy, I've read them several times! ^^ And boy, you're goin' all out there, hey? :D**

**Also (I really seem to like that word...) you're so kind, always thanking me and letting me know you liked the chapter and something in particular, I'm just really really grateful; feel virtually hugged by Author-San! And thank you for letting me know about tiny details you appreciated, like that she missed or how Wendy and Lucy's moment was nice to read, it really makes me so happy!**

**And finally, welcome and thanks to Lizzie611. I usually listened to instrumental gaming or movie/anime soundtrack while writing but I gave your song a listen and, wow, the lyrics fit so well, they're almost mean... Let's stick with bittersweet (the heaven thing).**

**Aaaaanyway, enough of me! How about some Jerza instead?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't be unwell again,"

"Why not?"

"I thought we were taking turns, like we do with nightmares," Erza pouted to herself, feeling very reasonable. An amused smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm glad we don't," Jellal said, receiving a questioning look. "At least _you_ listen to my pleas – I only anger you,"

"You bribe me, that's why," Erza pointed out, triggering another smile. A broader, roguish one.

"Speaking of which," he started, interrupted by a grumbling of her slightly bloated stomach. He pushed out his lips in thought. "I see," he nodded matter-of-factly, leaning down to put his ear where she attempted to cover the noises with her arms. "Mhm," he furrowed his brows in pretended concentration, "right," he listened, another rumble right below his ear.

Erza removed her hands, letting him lie there, rather liking that he snuggled up instead of the other way around. She put one palm on top of his head, gently parting strands of hair, eagerly yet gently running her fingers through.

"What does it say, O Wise One?" She could not hide her own smile as it stretched across her lips.

"It says…" Jellal thought for a moment, closing his eyes. "Something with… chocolate,"

"Hmm, no," Erza's smile widened and she found herself to be excited for his next guesses. She could not help her other hand joining the activity on his head, massaging his scalp with her nails.

"Something sweet,"

"No,"

"Hm… no food?" He asked, then carefully tapped the water-filled mound and it gurgled in response. She chuckled at his shortly shocked, apologetic expression.

"Not really," she interpreted, though, when starting to imagine the desserts he created, she did feel her currently fussy appetite grow. She let him guess on, however, wanting to check the offers. He always came up with such wonderful ways of spoiling her.

"Ah, it's a dialect, my mistake," Jellal invented, earning himself a giggle and with it, another growl of her stomach. It hurt less when he warmed it with his ear, she noticed. "I'm sensing… bath vibes?" He tried, waiting, then going on when she remained quiet. "And- oh, wait, this cannot be right – bath _and_ nibbles," he gasped and she chuckled. He seemed very happy with his reward of her laughter and additional loving scratches.

Jellal nodded to himself, sitting up. Erza almost raked on his hair to keep him from moving away, restraining herself the last second.

"The orders were loud and clear – _very_ loud," he informed, conjuring an even broader smile onto her lips than before. "It's time for the new bath bomb," he said, and he said it gravely, as if telling her a lethal diagnose. Puckering her lips and wrinkling her forehead, Erza tried to imitate his serious expression, failing most miserably and cracking him up. He tried and flopped while trying to stay in character.

Then he got up, disappearing in the kitchen where he stayed for minutes. Erza frowned, rubbing her slightly cramping stomach while listening for any noises he made. Which were almost none, making her wonder what he was up to.

Being terrible with surprises and awaiting suspense, she started to get up, just when he re-entered the bedroom.

"Ahem," Jellal theatrically cleared his throat. Erza sank down again, looking caught. Having one arm behind his back, he strode over to her side of the bed, handing her a clumsily folded sheet of paper. She gave a puzzled look, accepting and opening it.

"Do let me know when you're ready to order, Milady," Jellal pretended a snobby voice, and she realised he was trying to play a waiter. She could see why Asuka loved him so much; he really gave it his all when slipping into different roles.

He left for the bathroom. A moment later, she heard the water run, filling the bathtub. He kept rummaging through the cupboards, so she took the time to trail her eyes along his beautiful handwriting. There were several desserts listed, each of them costing her a certain number of kisses – which he had then struck, not daring to demand anything in return.

Leaning across the mattress, Erza found a pen in the drawer of his nightstand. She added a zero behind each of the crossed-out amounts, circling her choice: chocolate chip cupcakes with banana cream on top.

How he managed to make them in roughly fifteen minutes, she did not know, but not a mere twenty minutes later, Erza was sitting in a steaming hot bath, filled to the brim and beyond with bubbles, munching on a freshly warm muffin.

"I do pray I won't have to throw them back up, they're divine," Erza sighed heartily, burying her face in another one, cream sticking to her nose.

"As do I – bananas are expensive," Jellal said from atop her head.

"Use my money, I really-"

"It's fine," he interrupted, "I worked while you were out," he informed. She let the topic drop. She would just have to stock up his wallet from time to time – she ate more than him, anyway. And broke things.

"I can't believe you've been earning Jewels for two weeks while all we did was spend them…" she exhaled sharply through her nose. So much money and she had enjoyed almost none of the delicious food. "It feels as if having lost instead of gained,"

"But you gained information," he tried to cheer her up. She chewed on the last bite of her second treat, her hand already wandering to the tray on the chair for the next.

"We don't know yet if it leads to anything," she argued.

"Evidence against a theory can be just as valuable," Jellal countered, uninterruptedly drawing mellow circles with his hands on her stomach. As much as she liked being able to watch him, sitting in front of him in the bathtub was still her favourite. It was as if every ounce of his attention was solely directed at her, though, she had to admit, that was not only the case when bathing. He really did spoil her rotten.

"Stop being so smart when I'm not," Erza said, but softly, enticing a smirk.

"It's payback for calling me out," he retorted, kissing above her ear.

"You're not going to get over that, are you?" She smirked, too, finishing her cupcake with a thorough lick across her lips.

"I shall have it engraved on my tombstone," he joked. Erza pouted, turning her head, one hand coming up to find his cheek.

"No talking about tombstones, okay?" She softly asked, though it was not a question. Tilting her head back, she leaned into him in order to be able to meet his lips, guiding his head with her hand to get the demanded kiss. "One," she counted, murmuring into his mouth, "one hundred and forty-nine to go…"

* * *

Rain lightly pattered down onto the cobblestones of Magnolia. The sky was murky but clearing up, everything glistening in the reappearing sun. The fuchsias in front of the kitchen window dipped their heads with tumbling off drops of water.

Jellal sighed to himself. He heaved the brown paper bag in his arm up to rest on his shoulder instead. His left arm, clutching another bag, pressed a fresh bouquet of flowers to his torso. With his now free hand, he searched for the key in his pocket as he strolled down the last few metres until the house. About to insert the key into the lock, he stopped, hearing his name being called.

The lock clicked. He pushed the door open with his toes, then turned to see three of his beloved's guildmates to be coming down the other side of the street. He rucked up the groceries he held, waiting for them to reach him.

"Do you need help?" Wendy immediately asked after greeting him. She did not wait for his dismissal, politely plucking the bag out of his arm and wrapping both of hers around it, holding it up to her chest. She had to lean back due to its weight but did not seem bothered in the least.

"We don't mean to intrude, but we wanted to check on Erza," Lucy explained.

"How is she?" Levy asked after greeting as well. "It sounded so serious," she went on. Feeling a little cornered as usual, Jellal decided to let Erza handle it. He pushed with his back against the door, bidding them in.

"To the kitchen?" Wendy asked, slightly lifting her bag while stepping out of her shoes.

"Yes," Jellal said, closing the door behind them. "Anywhere, thank you," he added. He set his own groceries down, toeing off his boots and quietly sneaking into the bedroom.

Erza was awake, still in her knickers and his shirt which she had complacently stolen the last night, having slept in it like a baby. With a duvet covering her legs and stomach, she sat against the headboard, a book on her lap.

"You're back," she greeted him with a smile. She tilted her chin up and he got the hint, crossing over to place a kiss on her lips.

"You have visitors," he announced and she frowned with puzzlement. "They want to check on you," he continued and she nodded. He exchanged the old flowers in the vase on her nightstand with the ones he had brought, then waited for another moment. Her smile widened.

"It's alright, you can let them in," she said, amusement sparkling in her eyes at his careful approach. She grabbed his sleeve when he wanted to turn for the door. "Stay if you like,"

"I was going to start on lunch," he quickly said, trying to save himself. He could see that she knew. But she let him, releasing his arm.

Wendy had returned from the kitchen, all three women waiting in front of the ajar door. Wordlessly, he nodded, opening the door to allow them in, then picked up his paper bag and left them. It was not _adrenaline_ but he did feel a nervous flutter of his heart. She wanted this so much – his joining of the guild, her friends getting along with him or rather the other way around. It made him even more anxious to know that she was expecting something of him, more than the task of talking to people itself. He was entirely too self-conscious.

Jellal finished with putting everything away, washing his hands and rolling up his sleeves. His shoulders sank while he began to chop. Cooking relaxed him, he found, and he put extra effort and focus into making the pieces all finely diced and roughly the same size. It distracted him of overthinking other things.

That was all he ever did. Distract. Elude, avoid. Steal himself away instead of face those uncomfortable challenges she put before him. He did not ask her friends whether they remembered what she had eaten, he tried to milk it out of her. He had not confronted the consequences of buying at the black market, he simply ordered a new item. However high the expense, he paid – as long as it was not stepping out of his comfort zone.

Pathetic, he thought.

Giggles from down the hall brought him back to reality. He harked for a moment, their chatter audible but not understandable. Erza seemed happy, though.

Sighing deeply, Jellal took the clattering lid of the pot off, shoving the cubes of pumpkin into the boiling broth. He went on with setting the table, readying bread and butter, stirring and seasoning. Finally, after cleaning every knife and cutting board he had used, he ran out of things to do. He would have waited for the soup, just standing around, but the chance of being caught without being busy was still there, so he kept on avoiding the tiny possibility of being asked to join them by taking the used kitchen towels to the bathroom.

They were still laughing by the time he passed the bedroom, not daring to turn his head and peek in. Feeling even more wimpy.

Opening the washing machine, he gave a scrutinising look as to which colour was the most present. He took his time with digging everything back out, sorting the clothes and turning them inside out.

"It's so cute," Lucy was saying.

"And comfortable," Erza agreed.

"Whenever _I_ try to wear Gajeel's clothes, I disappear," Levy sheepishly said, making them all giggle again.

"It's a little tight here," Erza thoughtfully added and Levy mumbled something pouty at the comment.

"You should try boxers, too," the Solid Script Mage caught her cheerful attitude back, a hint of a grin ringing in her voice, "makes you wonder why you ever bought women's underwear," she said and they snickered. "Oh, and if you need more books, let me know, I'll bring you some,"

"Thank you,"

"You know, _that_ genre," Levy added mischievously and everyone but Wendy had to giggle again.

"Which genre?" She asked innocently.  
"Nothing." The three older women said in unison.

More than ever, Jellal wondered what she was reading so secretly. It could not be… no, Erza was the last person he could imagine to read something 'inappropriate'. It would have to be something heroic and chivalrous, or something fancy and scientific. On second thought, not something scientific. Or too complex, but at the same time, not vapid.

All the while trying to come up with the apparently tabooed genre, Jellal was more and more unable to picture her with a book at all. Perhaps it was just a comic.

He shook his head, refocusing on the laundry. He was faster than he would have liked, sneaking back into the kitchen when the girls changed their topic to Team Natsu's last mission. Levy promised how she would start to work on analysing the samples soon and that she was positive to find hints. He did not try to listen anymore, stirring the softening pumpkin and blending after having a taste.

Jellal just started to worry about how to serve it and avoid having to stay, when the front door closed. Not a minute later, arms slowly wrapped around his waist.

"It smells delicious," Erza hummed into his shirt.

"It's ready," he responded, letting go of the spoon to put his hands over hers on his abdomen. Her own was grumbling against the small of his back. She gave a short groan of either discomfort or annoyance, but did not complain. He hoped that that was a good sign.

* * *

"There. I made a food protocol of what you ate here at home since you came back and what you remembered from the restaurant," Jellal lifted his pen from the list.

"Sweet potato,"

"You also ate sweet potato?" He asked, starting to write it down.

"No," she said, "I want some," she declared, even if she had finished eating not too long ago. He raised a brow, continuing to write.

"Okay," he finished scribbling, "so now we'll make a plan of what to eat the next days, like tomorrow only octopus,"

"What?" She grimaced. "I don't want to eat that again," she nagged, pulling a face. He lifted his gaze.

"But then we would know to avoid it," he reasoned. He had worked hard on his list for the past hours, already having committed himself to eat whatever had to be eaten by her to find an allergy.

"Maybe it's just a… dust allergy," Erza surly said.

"You wouldn't be throwing up from a dust allergy,"

"I didn't know you studied medicine…" she snapped. He glanced at her, how she crossed her arms, turning her head to the side, her lower lip pushing out. Jellal sighed through his nose. He used a gentler tone then, assuming her to be irritated by constantly feeling sick and not by him personally.

"I did not," he could not help another tired sigh, "but with dust allergies, you usually sneeze," he tried to soothe. She would still not look at him, sulking, and he knew that she now simply did not want to agree, being aware of him to be in the right.

"Well, maybe I'm just special," she pouted. His eyes softened.

"Of course you are," he rose from his seat to kiss her cheek. She exhaled sharply, then rubbed her knees together, reluctantly admitting to herself how his kisses convinced her. He took her bowl to clean it but she grabbed his sleeve. Jellal halted, smiling to himself.

She tugged and he obeyed, leaning down for another kiss on her forehead. She did not let go. A chuckle escaped from deep within his throat and her pout extended but she ceased any protests, holding on to his shirt while he lovingly showered her face in kisses.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello! Thank you everyone for your reviews! Author-San will continue to do the best possible! (I sound like Juvia with my third person view...) Speaking of Juvia, I have a question... I always watch Fairy Tail with subs so I always hear her say Guray-Sama. I've used her calling him 'darling' before but when I wrote another chapter recently, I automatically wanted to type 'Sama' after his name... what do you think? Would it seem natural or unnatural to read that in an English fic? (Because things that have translations like 'nakama' aren't something ****_I _****like to read there...) Otherwise I'll just stick with Gray and an occasional 'darling' :D**

**Again, thank you for thanking me; always so kiiind!**

**And several of you have commented on her book genre and when or whether he'll find out... might take a while but stay tuned for that - it's definitely coming (smug face).**

**Enough of me (but never enough of you, thank you again for the reviews guys! speculations and a long-sushi one and nina-chan who caught up! Thaaanks!),**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Erza looked up when Jellal entered the kitchen again with a sigh. She had heard him discuss for minutes, having borrowed her lacrima when Meredy had not stopped calling. She had not been able to understand a lot but from the tone of his voice and the wrinkles on his forehead now, she could tell he was not too happy.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, having to shove the last bite of waffle into her cheek. It had been marvellous from start to finish, the warm rice pudding spread over it, cream and cinnamon and even chocolate topping it off.

Jellal shook his head, sinking down in the opposite chair with another huff.

"It's fine," he said, then noticed her concern and offered a smile. She held his gaze for a moment longer, then continued chewing, shoving the empty plate away from her.

"How do you do it?" She asked, deciding to change the topic. She prayed that she would not have to lose her dessert like the day before, hopeful when her stomach gave a digestive grumble of content instead of irritation. He tilted his head, then understood when she patted her slightly bloated abdominals. His meals were glorious – especially in comparison to the initial plain rice.

"What do you think I do while you're out?" He asked. Restless as he was, he picked up her plate and cutlery, placing them in the sink.

"I was going to say 'work', but I'm starting to reconsider," Erza said, stretching her arms out when he returned instead of washing up. He slid one arm beneath her knees, the other around her back. Automatically, she folded her hands behind his neck, smiling while he carried her back to bed. Not that she could not walk, but he seemed glad to be overtaking any task for her he could and who was she to deny him?

Feeling more important than royalty, Erza enjoyed herself greatly. She let herself be lowered against the headboard into freshly fluffed pillows and covered in her favourite duvet. She did feel the urge to move by herself and take a walk, but she had not slept well with a slightly stuffy nose and aching belly – starting to think she had caught a virus instead of developed an allergy – feeling tired already.

Jellal returned to the kitchen where she could hear the water running as he tidied and washed up. She was about to lay down when she spotted her lacrima, the screen lighting up with messages. Her eyes scanned of their own accord, reading Meredy's name above every one of the messages. She wiped over the surface to unlock it, taking it to have a better look.

_It'll be only an hour or so_

_We can stay close to the house_

_I found a bar that's very close_

_Jellal?_

_I'm booking the bar if you don't say no_

_Erik said it's a good idea_

_Jellal_

_Answer or I'll book_

Erza frowned and smiled at the same time. She swiped across the screen, calling Meredy back in his stead. Staying close to the house sounded too much like him putting her needs before his when she was not in desperate need of assistance.

_"Jellal?" _Meredy's voice came through the speaker, almost the second Erza had tapped the calling icon.

"Hey, Meredy," she greeted, receiving a long groan of what she interpreted as relief.

_"Erza, thank goodness," _she said, making the Requip Mage wonder just how badly Jellal had described her state to be.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

_"Erik is back in town so we finally wanted to meet up but Jellal says he can't," _Meredy started to explain. It was audible in her voice how it stressed her, even if all she uttered was understanding for his concern. Erza assured her to be alright, harking from time to time whether Jellal was still busy. How convenient of her to have requested something to eat that used up several bowls at once.

_"And I asked if we could meet in Magnolia, you know, in case-"_

"I needed him here," Erza finished, hearing agreement. She pushed her lips out in thought. "Why don't you do it here in the house then?" She suggested. Meredy seemed very enthusiastic, but remarked how little space there was. Erza took another moment to form an idea, going through the house in her mind, picturing any more chairs to be cramped in the kitchen, disposing of the notion.

"What about the attic?" She pondered out loud. "There's definitely enough space for you and we can bring a table and chairs from my apartment," she proposed.

_"We don't want to disturb you,"_ Meredy said but Erza shook her head, only then remembering to give a negative hum as she could not be seen.

"It's fine – besides, Jellal won't have an excuse anymore," the corner of her mouth twitched up into a smirk. Meredy delightedly approved, informing about the date and time. She asked how Erza was in detail and Erza was just about to break everything down – the mission, her illness and their speculations – when she heard Jellal coming down the hall.

"I'll tell him, don't worry," she quickly said before hanging up, unable to help an innocent smile as he entered. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at that.

Erza slid the lacrima between the sheets, smoothing it out above her legs. Then, deciding on a different approach, she tossed it aside, getting up, much to his protests.

"Let's go for a walk,"

* * *

"Maybe I didn't _want_ them in my house,"

"Why not? They're your guildmates," Erza argued and he fell silent at that remark. He had complained and rejected the idea the entire way to Fairy Hills, yet he obediently pulled her cart with her furniture back through the streets.

"It'll only get late and we'll wake you," he went on. She noticed how he would never walk even a step faster than her, always keen to keep his eyes on her. And while it was sweet, he was stressing himself too much, she thought.

"You know nothing wakes me," she retorted steadfastly. When there was no immediate reply, Erza smiled at him over her shoulder. "And it makes me happy when you spend time with your comrades," she added. Jellal frowned, avoiding her gaze.

"It's just a meeting," he muttered.

"Exactly," she fumbled for her key as they arrived at the front door, "nothing to worry about."

* * *

It really had gotten late with them taking a long time. Since Sorano had left the guild, they were down to six members. Richard had not come, having told them that he trusted his friends with whatever choices they would agree on, though, knowing them, nothing too decisive would be the outcome, anyway. In the end, it was a good thing, Jellal thought, that he had not come. The hatch to the attic was way too small for him to fit through.

They had already sat there for hours.

The day before, when Erza had urged him to help her pick up her furniture, they had finally gone out to find wallpapers and flooring for the hall. They had gone with painting the walls a cream white, adding light brown wainscoting at the lower half. The floor was – as per her advice regarding dirty shoes – a cool stone, dark grey and looking almost like an old temple, making the hall seem bigger.

It had taken half the day and Jellal had started again in the morning, where she had joined him despite his protests. It had visibly tired her out after having been sick and lying around for days, her sleep sounder than before, though her temperature still radiated at him at night, her breathing sometimes rasped.

"She's asleep," Erik interrupted Jellal's thoughts. He was giving him a look like he often did, the hint of a taunting smirk on his lips. Jellal sighed under his breath, waiting for them to go on while averting his eyes. He felt Meredy's reassuring hand on his leg a moment later, throwing her a short side glance.

Even if he would never admit it, it had been the best idea to hold the meeting at their house – he was constantly on edge as to whether Erza was fine.

"Well, with them taken off the streets, I had to find a job for legal guilds," Erik continued. "See?" He said in Jellal's direction, having heard his thoughts.

"Explain, please," Macbeth said, not for the first time that night, knowing that no one but the two were in the picture now.

"Jellal also took out regular criminals," the Poison Dragon Slayer said.

"But I've been working on ordinary requests before," Jellal pointed out. He did do many jobs that did not involve eradicating or spying on Dark Guilds, but that was due to living in Magnolia and needing the money and closeness for his new life with Erza. He restrained from forming that thought, focusing hard on the topic at hand.

The topic that inevitably screamed disbandment.

"How about we wait for, let's say, one month," Meredy began, sensing his unease without having to be able to read his mind, "and when we meet again and no one found especially concerning dark magic occurrence, we'll make a decision," she said, receiving nods from all sides.

She did have a point. Their activity, paired with the strength of Fiore's guilds as well as the most powerful Dark Mages taken down had resulted in quite a safe country. There was hardly any need for their independent guild.

And with that, Erik stretched, heaving himself out of his chair. He threw Jellal a grin as his mind automatically wandered downstairs since the discussion was over. Jellal ignored it, gesturing for them to climb down before him. He threw a glance at Meredy's lacrima as she typed away, informing Richard. It was past two in the morning.

With heavy lids, Jellal descended after his guild. They all clustered there for a moment and his eyes, too, fell on Erza. She was fast asleep, dressed in her new favourite sleepwear: his shirt. Clutching the blanket with arms and legs, she silently but deeply breathed into the fabric, curled up around it.

Jellal took another blanket, draping it over her to cover her, seeing as her legs were exposed completely and he had still not found out whether they had a heater. She gave a small moan, winding closer around the duvet at her chest and between her knees.

"Oh, Jellal," Meredy turned in the doorway to the bedroom. She had shooed the others out, then returned on silent feet.

"You're staying?" He asked and she nodded, thanking him. Leaning down, Jellal stroked Erza's back animatedly, but Meredy cut in before he could speak up.

"I brought clothes," she said and he stopped his actions. Erza stirred, however, grabbing his sleeve before he could withdraw. She turned slightly to look up at him, eyes small and crusted with sleep as she blinked them open.

"Jellal,"

"It's nothing, go back to sleep," he whispered, adding apologies.

"Come to bed," she pleaded instead. Her hand wandered up his arm to his collar, which she pulled on, cupping his jaw when he almost reached her face with his.

"I will in just a minute," he promised, putting his hand atop hers. Erza smiled sleepily, even wider when he placed a soft kiss on her temple as she sank back into the pillow. With a deep sigh, she snuggled back in, seemingly unable to wait for him with the tiredness of the day drawing her back in. Her skin was unnaturally warm.

"That's _love,_" Sawyer imitated Richard's catchphrase, trying to say it in his voice. Macbeth and Erik snickered while Meredy clasped a hand over her mouth as not to join them. She threw them a look, though it sparkled with more amusement than her furrowed brow could implement a scold.

Jellal closed his eyes for a moment, considering his options. Glad about the darkness of the house to be hiding his blushing face. He turned with a deadly glare.

"Bye guys, night Jellal," Meredy grinned, hasting back up the ladder with her bag. Ignoring the wiggling brows, quiet whistles and much saying nudges, Jellal went to shove the rest of his guild out of the bedroom, seeing them off at the door with a brusque farewell. He deflated against the door when they had left, not allowing his mind to wander until finishing with getting ready for bed.

Longingly, Jellal fell into bed. He scooted across the mattress to find his love, encircling her back and hugging her close to him, drifting off only moments later with her steady breathing down his chest.

* * *

It was only a few hours later and not yet morning when Jellal awoke again. He thought to have heard a crash and harked, but everything was silent. Erza had hardly moved, though she had somehow gotten rid of the blanket from in between them, which was crumpling at their feet somewhere. He drew the closest one back over her, his movements making her grip his shirt even tighter.

There was another thump, coming from above, and Jellal waited only for a few seconds this time.

_Meredy,_ he sent via telepathy as not to wake his beloved, guessing his guildmate to have awoken. Perhaps she had forgotten about the table and chairs and run into them?

The ladder creaked then and she descended from the attic. He opened his mouth to croak out a question but she was already next to the bed. He turned as far as he could onto his back to face her, huffing when she suddenly collapsed onto it, partly him. He held his breath. Meredy laid there without a hint of even being alive or having sleep walked. He awaited at least the feeling of a breath where her throat had fallen onto his arm.

It came jerkily, followed by a swallow. Jellal's eyes softened as he craned his neck to glance down onto her now occasionally spasming back.

"Nightmare?" He asked in a hushed voice, only receiving a sniffle where his shirt slightly dampened at his shoulder. He pulled the arm from beneath her away, repeating his action of finding a blanket, draping it over her. Then he put his arm around her back, pulling her a little closer.

It took minutes for her snivels to die down. He waited, listening and gently tugging or stroking down her shoulder blades, letting her know to be there should she need him. Eventually, Meredy had cried herself to sleep like she often had and Jellal found himself awake for another hour to come, finally drifting off when even the tribulations of being unable to truly help either of the two most important people in his life could not keep his exhaustion at bay.


	58. Chapter 58

**Thank you guys soo much for the reviews! Is's so lovely of you to let me know what you think! ^^**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll: Thank you so much for your review and for answering my question (I always smile so widely when your pen name pops up in my mails)! I'll cut the 'Sama' then, it feels more English anyway. Also thanks for letting me know about that typo! I always find some but often, I find them when rereading after the chapter's uploaded... ':D  
And yes, food is always a struggle but I love coming up with yummy things. And Erza loves yummy things xD**

**Don't hesitate to let me know about mistakes or typos; remember English is not my native language.**

* * *

Jellal had not told Erza about the outcome of the meeting with Crime Sorcière. He was not sure, however, whether Meredy had, as he had most unusually awoken after both women. The discussion, his worries and not to forget walls and floor in the hall had simply worn him out.

At least the entrance now looked rather lovely, he proudly admitted.

Meredy had pretended as if nothing had happened – just like she always did after having been caught with having had a nightmare. She had set off to Fairy Tail to see Juvia, leaving the sleepy couple to themselves.

It was already past lunch and Jellal still felt as if it was not yet time to get up. At least that was what his body convinced him to think. Simply standing in the shower was already too tiring.

"Fascinated?" Erza's placid voice interrupted his thoughts. He stopped his actions, hand now hovering above that prominent hip bone of hers, protruding even more strikingly when she laid flat on her back.

She went on with caressing his scalp, seemingly enjoying not only his head on her slightly inflated stomach but the mellow lines he traced along the hot skin of her salient pelvis.

"They're so…" he frowned, only now aware of his doing, "sharp; they stick out like…"

"Bones?" Erza supplied. She yelped at his poke into her side, laughing at the unintelligible nagging he grumbled into her belly. Then she sighed, obviously adoring his cuddle. Carefully – and not without contemplating for another ten times or so – Jellal lifted his hand back up. The tip of his index finger found the solid mound again, drawing along it, enticing another sigh of relaxation.

He did not dare to meet her eyes, feeling them on him, but they shone proudly down nonetheless.

They stayed like that for a long while. Erza dozed off at some point, he noticed, turning his head to watch her peaceful face. She smiled at him when awaking, again not showing anything but encouragement to whatever he deemed rude or improper on his part. And it was starting to work, he noted when finding himself to be smiling back of his own accord.

"Jellal?"

"Hm?" He hummed, surprised at her giggle. He tilted his head in puzzlement.

"Do that again," she asked, another giggle escaping her lips when his face vibrated against her stomach with a second hum. He grinned, unable to keep his heart from skipping a beat. She was too cute. "Can we go out for lunch?" She requested, having to brush over the subtle skin on her abdomen to reduce the tickling.

"I prepared octopus for today," Jellal explained and she gave a vague groan of disappointment.

"When?"

"The day before yesterday – it'll perish if we don't eat it today,"

"That's not _too_ bad…"

"Erza,"

"I am traumatised by that octopus from the restaurant,"

"All the more reason to prove you wrong," he argued and she grumbled again, unhappy with him being right. "Just for now," he bargained, "and tonight we can go out," he offered and a reluctant smile crept across her pout. "I practised how to make it," he could not help but mention. Feeling stupid for doing so immediately.

"When?" She asked again.

"Also the day before yesterday," he said, "when you went to bed early," he added at her confused expression. She glanced away, her lower lip pushing out.

"But, Jellal,"

"Yes,"

"… can we go out for lunch…?"

* * *

"How about this one?" Erza's voice came and she swung open the curtain of the changing room. Twirling as she took a step out, she showed off the sixth dress that day and he was still nothing short of blown away. His eyes sparkled at her anew with every change of attire and she basked in his adoration.

"Absolutely enchanting," Jellal complimented, making her blush spread once again. His own faithfully stayed with him, whether she was behind or in front of the curtain.

"How do you keep on coming up with new words every time?" Erza put her hands on her hips, amusement in her tone.

"By looking at you," Jellal flirted, finding it not only embarrassing to do in public but at the same time somewhat exciting. She smiled lovingly, the tint on her cheeks deepening. There was no one around to listen to them, but he felt nervous anyway. Erza in a white dress was not contributing to making their shopping trip any more of a casual experience.

The corner of her lip tugged up. She was teasing him, he knew, but he could also see that _she_ knew exactly that she was successfully reaping what she sowed – at least landing another plain hint for him to nonchalantly get knocked off his feet by.

She turned around, triumphant about the accomplished deed, taking her time to admire herself in the mirror. Jellal bit his lip, watching for a moment, then got up. He was not entirely sure whether the idea his slowly crazy-going mind had come up with was a good one but his body simply went with it without asking any of his anxieties for consent.

"You look gorgeous," he said as he closed in. Erza chuckled, inhaling deeply as she relished his strong arms around her ribs. She stroked over them to put her hands above his, demanding inlet between his fingers with her own.

"Well, white does suit me," she mercilessly went on with slapping him black and blue with hints, but he had been prepared for it. She opened her mouth, lids already lowered when he silenced her by placing a kiss above her ear, lowering his voice.

"I know," Jellal murmured, answering whatever obvious clue she would have used next, "I can't wait to see you in another white dress…" he said. Erza's face flushed to match the colour of her hair at his boldness. He could feel her freeze shortly, her breathing stopping for a moment. Smirking to himself, Jellal felt laughter build up in his throat when a voice made him jump.

"Do you require any assistance, Miss Scarlet?" An assistant asked. Her voice cracked at the end of her question and her steps retreated awkwardly even before either of the couple had the time to turn around. "S-sorry…" the assistant stuttered, backing away behind the corner she had come from.

With his face now the same colour as Erza's, Jellal pulled away, stepping back to where he had sat before, keeping his eyes on his boots. It was her turn to hold back laughter.

"Busted,"

"Don't address it…" he muttered grumpily and she giggled.

"Think you have enough adjectives to last another, let's say, five?" She asked with a smile. She could be such a girly person sometimes, surprising him. Jellal glanced at his hand, tapping each outstretched finger to count. She raised a brow, the playful smile never leaving.

She giggled again when he gave a pretendedly serious nod, then disappeared behind the curtain. Fabric rustled and a moment later, the previous dress came halfway over the bar where the drape was attached. While taking it and putting it back on its hanger, Jellal wondered how she had managed to cramp all of those previous outfits into the small cabin and still be able to change into them.

"Uhm, Jellal?" Erza called, sounding as uncomfortable as he would have imagined her to be with everything stuffed around her. It should be fine by now, though.

"Yes," he answered, remaining next to the curtain.

"Could you fetch back the assistant?" Erza poked her head out the side. "And ask her for a restroom?" She asked, trying to hide the uneasy frown behind a sheepish smile. Furrowing his brows, he hung up the dress in his arms.

"We can go home, too," he suggested. He doubted a clothes shop to be equipped with customer restrooms.

"It's kind of more urgent than that – I think we found my allergy," Erza said. He only now noticed how pale she had gotten.

After hurrying to find the assistant, Jellal waited for Erza to return from the staff bathroom where she had to throw her lunch back up. The shop employee looked confused, though a lot less concerned than he did. She brought two glasses of water while Jellal had to listen to his beloved's gaging, making his stomach twist in pity.

"Sir?" The assistant got his attention, holding out one glass. He gratefully took it, glad for any and all distractions. He really had to decide between testing different foods and not torturing both him and her with the experiments. "Is your wife pregnant?" The girl asked. Jellal's sip ran down his glass, dripping down his chin and onto the floor.

He choked on what little had ended up in his mouth. The assistant stared with shock, not knowing how to help while he coughed his lungs out. His heart was in his throat by now, hammering wildly.

"P-pregnant?" He asked, too bewildered to care about discussing this with a random stranger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I could be wrong, I didn't mean to upset you," she said in a rush, waving her hands defensively. Jellal was still feeling as if he suffocated, tears having sprung to his eyes, when Erza finally appeared from behind the door. She looked irritated and tired, but the redness of his eyes made her frown with worry.

"What's the matter?" She asked, not noticing the shop assistant to be shuffling away as quickly as possible. Jellal swallowed, only having to cough again. Erza took the wet glass from his hand, placing it down. "Jellal?"

"Erza…" he croaked, averting his head as not to cough into her face – not turning it back to meet her eyes, however, trying to conceal his glowing blush. She put the back of her hand to his forehead, feeling how he radiated with heat. "Are you… did…" he stammered, finding the rushing blood in his ears to be drowning out even his own voice.

Erza waited patiently, her face still pale and her stomach giving irritated growls but she directed every ounce of attentiveness at him.

"Have you… uhm," Jellal started again, "have you taken your… uh, the…" he struggled, not even daring to let that previous P-Word touch the back of his tongue, "your medicine…"

"Medicine?" Erza frowned. She knelt in front of him, trying in vain to catch his eyes.

"Your… pills…" he said under his breath and she had to lean closer to understand.

"Oh," she tilted her head to the side, "of course, every day," she informed, astounded by the deflation of his chest. Hot relief washed over his back and Jellal felt as if he had to be mobbed off the floor.

"Don't worry," she gave a reassuring smile though her eyes shone with a different emotion.

"Sorry…" he said, keeping his head lowered until they had headed out of the shop.

He only dared to mutter some nearly incomprehensible explanation to her on the way back home and Erza merely smiled to herself. At first, he had only seen the shyness, then the slight sorrow alongside it.

She assured him several times to have been taking her pills every day and he believed her, no matter how panicked his heart began to race at the sheer thought of the possibility. Guilt began to rival his stress when thinking about her expression.

He should have reacted differently, he thought while sorting laundry. He had never seriously considered to have children, knowing that he was far from feeling worthy, but he should have taken into account that _she _must have pondered on it. And… with _him?_

* * *

She was pouring them tea when he came back to the kitchen, portable communication lacrima in hand.

"Erza,"

"Jellal," she returned. He blinked.

"Yes?"

"Yes what?"

"You said my name,"

"I like saying your name," she smiled.

"Ah," he nodded.

"What was it?" Erza set down their cups. He frowned again.

"What was what?"

"What you wanted to say," she reminded.

"Oh," Jellal's brow furrowed further, "ehm… I forgot," he grinned and she giggled, "oh," he found the lacrima in his hand, "right. Meredy says that Juvia says that Lisanna says that Mirajane has too much work," he recited, taking a breath. It was her turn to be confused and she took another moment to sort everything out. "So she wanted to ask whether you can help her with the paper work et cetera," he elaborated.

Erza grunted once with laughter.

"I don't think I have ever heard anyone actually _speak _'et cetera'," she chuckled.

"… is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Jellal asked when the lacrima went on with vibrating lightly. Erza made a thoughtful face and he could see she was torn between wanting to help but not wanting to do the boring task. Or perhaps accidentally vomit at the guild. "If you don't feel well, I can do it for you," he offered and her eyes lit up instantly.

"That's a great idea!" She praised. "We can do it together," she clapped her hands, then requipped into her daily armour. Jellal blinked twice, not sure whether he followed. And whether he wanted to follow as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the hall.

"I meant-"

"Let's go," Erza interrupted, shoving him in front of his boots, thrusting his coat at him.

"Where?" He asked, cautiously putting everything on.

"To the guild, silly,"

* * *

Highly uncomfortable, Jellal had been entrusted with a stack of paper work. Erza had set hers down at a table when being addressed by someone. The single question had turned into lengthy discussions and catching up from all sides, so Jellal had used his chance to steal away and complete his task on the hardly crowded second floor.

Laxus, one of the only people up there, had given him a look but kept to himself. His eyes burnt into Jellal's side for most of the time while he quietly scribbled in his corner. He was grateful for the lack of sneery comments he had anticipated.

Erza found him when he was almost finished, and they shared her load of work. He was not sure whether he felt more comfortable with her company or whether it was even more stressful with the rising attention she got them. Dozens of eyes peeked in from the stairs, more and more members of the guild pretending to commonly eat and drink upstairs.

Completely unbothered, Erza finished her lists ahead of his letters, her loving gaze joining the countless stares that drilled into him. He was glad for his face to keep its usual colour, though the same could not be said for his level of sweating. So the first thing he did upon finally returning home was take a shower.

Erza entered the bathroom when he was just about to exit it.

"I can't wait until Mira sees the letters," she announced, passing him, making her way through the zig-zag of laundry lines. He could hear her rummage through the mirror cupboard, turning right to find fresh clothes for himself in the bedroom. "Everyone was so impressed with the last one, I can only imagine what will happen with so many of your letters," her voice echoed from the tiles.

Jellal remained quiet while she kept on ranting how everyone had asked her about them. It gave him a stench of nausea to know how they had talked about him – people whose opinion was very important to her.

"… how she had never even heard of the Council apologising to anyone." Erza returned with an elastic between her teeth, gathering her hair and tying it up. "She said she'll tell us what they say as soon as the reply arrives. Oh, and Romeo asked me, so I said you'd help him train sometime – Macao seemed jealous but he said he-"

"Wait, what?" Jellal looked up from having focused on closing his belt. He blinked at her, panic reflooding his body. She had _what_?

"Macao is his father,"

"No, what did you say? You promised what?" He was starting to feel his heart throb. How could she just sell him off to someone without asking him first? Being dragged to the guild was one thing but he had tried to wind his way out of the fire magic lesson as politely as possible on purpose. He could not _teach_ – the last time he had shared his fire magic, he had literally _attacked_ Natsu with it.

"Remember when Romeo asked to-"

"Of course I remember, but I don't remember agreeing to it," Jellal interrupted. He exhaled sharply to calm himself but the quiver of his legs told him otherwise.

"I know, but when he asked me today, I did," Erza easily said. She tilted her head at his gritted teeth. "Jellal-"

"Maybe I didn't _want_ to do that,"

"It's just a small lesson – you master it, there's nothing to be embarrassed about,"

"It's not that,"

"Then what is it?" Erza suppressed a sigh. "You like doing people favours, it's very rewarding – you get to overcome that insecurity; it'll do you good,"

"Why does everything that's _'good'_ for me always involve me having to change?" Jellal snapped and she stiffened at his tone. "Why do I always have to change everything I do-"

"Not _change_ you, just-" Erza huffed when he passed her, "you would feel so much better if-"

"I don't see how I'd feel any better by going out there and-" he raised his voice but she cut him off.

"You would if you just _tried_ to learn to-" she exclaimed, staring at him wildly when he spun to meet her eyes with his own blazing ones.

"To what?" Jellal almost panted, his stomach contracting while his fists balled up. "Get along with _your_ friends? It's always just your friends that matter to my changing – why can't _I _choose who I want to be friends with?!" He hollered. Erza flinched and so did he. With wide eyes, he saw what his harsh words did to her, guilt rushing him like a tidal wave and he nearly chocked when on being drowned so suddenly.

Clenching his jaw, Jellal turned away, lowering his head.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said.

"No…" Erza breathed with a thin voice. It rung with hurt, giving his heart a brutal sting. She reached out a hand but he already grabbed his coat, ramming his feet into his boots.

"I need some fresh air," Jellal all but growled in self-loathing and only slowly subsiding fury, the door slamming harder than intended.


	59. Chapter 59

**I can't believe you guys, I just love reading your reviews so much! Usually, when characters fight, it's all like 'Oh, no, don't fight! Please get along yada yada' and I mean of course, I wish for that, too, but... you guys... you're just so adorable and mature going all 'good job, standing up for yourself, you go Jelly, tell her' xDxDxD I'm enjoying myself a lot over here, thank you so much!**

**Akira-Hayama: thank you so much for such a long review! So kind of you to take all that time to write it! Also, hell yeah Meredy will. SHe ships them.**

**At guest who appreciated the shop assistant/ keeper: thank you so much! I really appreciate your review! It was a lot of fun to write that; I was trying to go for the anime vibe when characters just scoot in and out of rooms without moving their feet :D**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll: **_**Man,**_** I love your reviews. Six paragraphs (insert drooling smiley)... thaaank youuu! I know how it feels, having to fangirl in public but you saying that really makes me so happy, what a compliment! Thanks!^^ Unsociable lifestyle xD I sympathise with that but you put it so perfectly. Don't apologise for long rants, I looove long rants!**

**Felly16: you're exactly who I'm talking about with the mature analytics of a healthy relationship xD how you just all jump on that train... super cute. And you're not wrong, just wait and see, he will appear...**

**Isanien: also the character development type, I love it :D and thank you for leaving me a review, I appreciate it a lot!**

**I haven't forgotten about any other guest reviews, I'm always so happy to receive all of your reviews!**

**I apologise in advance but I don't yet know how regularly/frequently I will be able to update this coming week but I'll try! For now, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"And then- hya!" Romeo exclaimed, a thud following shortly after. Then the extinguishing flicker of a flame. "Like Natsu does – gives it an extra kick," he said with a grin in his voice.

"So it's either lashing them out or using them as supplementary drive," Erza harked upon hearing Jellal's voice. She exchanged a glance with Mirajane who smiled sweetly. The She-Devil had caught her when trying to find Jellal after almost an hour of tormenting herself with guilt about their fight.

Now in the forest to the side of the Fairy Tail guild hall, they snuck closer to the voices on silent feet. Mira was just as curious, it seemed.

"Have you ever thought of combining them?" Jellal was asking. Romeo gave a thoughtful hum.

"I can't even picture that," he confessed. Erza caught sight of him, then of Jellal, standing amongst the trees.

Jellal held out his hand for Romeo to step back. He narrowed his eyes at the scarecrow training dummy in front of him. He tensed, a quick succession of kicks following, spinning him around without moving much from the spot. His feet landed where they had started, lightly, as if he had merely hopped up and down for a second.

The dummy was singed, small golden flames licking at the coarse cloth that imitated a human torso.

Romeo's eyes shone brightly.

"That was amazing! You didn't even touch the thing!"

"I didn't," Jellal began to explain, "I use the magic to attack and my body to guide it," he extended his arm. Golden fire lit up on top of his palm. He stretched his hand and fingers to form one union, as if he was about to chop something in half. He lashed at the dummy again, without much effort, the flame expanding his reach and harming the already smoking fabric again. It sliced one precise line.

"Coooool!" Romeo cheered. He was bouncing on the spot, balling his fists, ready to try. Jellal noticed, stepping aside and gesturing for him to go ahead. Romeo widened his stance, then attempted to kick while turning, throwing his leg up in the air for the other to follow immediately. Being too fast, he slipped and fell.

He huffed when hitting the ground. Jellal helped him up.

"Don't copy me, do what you always do and add the guidance to your fire," he advised, "one thing at a time," he nodded, then went over to a tree stump. Erza only now noticed Asuka to be sitting there, her legs dangling merrily. They accelerated their pace when he neared and she automatically held her arms up.

Erza melted against the tree she was hiding behind when he picked Asuka up so naturally, sitting down himself and placing her back on his lap. Erza wanted to squeal at the sight. She felt Mira's hand on hers, exchanging a glance, only then noticing to be wiggling slightly. She stopped, refraining from clearing her throat in an awkward manner.

Romeo had already lunged at the dummy several times. He punched and hit it, either randomly shooting at it or coming close enough to actually meet it with his fist.

"Try not to move too much," Jellal said from the side, "find a good position that's far enough for only your magic to reach your target," he instructed. Asuka pointed her tiny gun at the closest rock, closing one eye and sticking out her tongue while a magic circle appeared around the barrel. "Imagine the line you want to create in your head," Jellal went on, gently adjusting the gun downwards without looking at it. She shot and his mild calibration aided in flinging the exact stone into the air with her rubber bullet.

"Okay," Romeo puffed ambitiously, collecting himself.

Erza leaned against her previous hiding spot, watching with an adoring glow on her cheeks. Romeo gave it his all, nodding seriously at the curt corrections he received, working his way through the training session without complaint. He was not giddy anymore but adapted Jellal's professional way, even if it was lacking praise, which Erza would have offered. Still, it was all so much more than she could have hoped for.

Mira tapped her shoulder at some point, pulling her out of her trance. Erza followed her guildmate's gaze, spotting the hulk of a man as he came up from behind where her beloved was sitting.

"We're under attack!" Asuka yelled, having noticed, too. She threw herself backwards into Jellal who leaned back for her to fire behind them. "Pow, pow!" She exclaimed, not pulling the trigger. Laxus raised a single brow, meeting hers, then Jellal's eyes. Jellal soberly stared back, still upside down.

"You the new babysitter?" Laxus asked, his voice as plain as Jellal's, who heaved himself up with Asuka still on his lap.

"Do you see any babies around here?" He asked sarcastically, then his eyes gained a small spark. "I'm a prisoner, obviously," he informed, just as neutral as before.

"I caught him!" Asuka said and Jellal nodded matter-of-factly. Laxus expression twisted into something between puzzlement and patronising amusement.

"Look, Laxus," Romeo interrupted, "I'm learning," he punched, his flames almost reaching the dummy this time, "how… to," he threw more hits, "fire," he kicked the straw, "with," he struck again, "precision!" He dealt another blow, turning to grin up at the S-Class Mage. Laxus crossed his brawny arms.

"Don't make contact with your body," Jellal rectified before the Lightning Dragon Slayer could give his comment. Romeo scooted backwards, throwing a sheepish glance at his current teacher. Then he planted his feet back into the ground, his expression darkening with concentration. He really was adapting the sobriety of Jellal. The latter nodded at the next few attempts, not uttering any praises however.

Laxus seemed to take liking in that stoic, earnest attitude.

"Your father is looking for ya," he said, leaning back against a tree next to the stump.

"You can tell him," Romeo huffed with another punch, gritting his teeth for the next one, "I'm busy," he started to lose his cool when not reaching far enough again. He caught himself, though, throwing a side glance at the patient eyes of Jellal on him, exhaling sharply to return to his original stance.

Laxus snorted, a lopsided grin on his face. He did not take orders. He did seem impressed with the boy's perseverance, however, watching him and his teacher with interest.

"Always convenient to learn the ploys of a wanted criminal," he commented and Erza would have thrown herself at him had Mira not clung to her arm. Jellal's eyes flashed to the side where Laxus stood, as narrowed as before, his expression unchanging. Then he resumed to survey Romeo's struggle.

Asuka was meanwhile lying on her stomach across his knees, fishing for his coat on the ground.

"Just don't go using them against your _friends_," the Lightning Dragon Slayer shrugged, stressing the last word, almost mockingly. "But you don't do that anymore, do ya?" He peered down onto said former criminal with a provoking sneer. "Going all out on allies," he emphasised, grinning when getting Jellal to speak.

"Precision is utile in any case," he calmly responded. Laxus rolled his eyes, giving a sharp exhale when Jellal did not turn to see.

"You don't have to tell me," he lifted his chin, "Lightning is about as precise as you can get,"

"Lightning seeks the shortest way into the ground," Jellal retorted, "_light _is by far more accurate," he glanced at Laxus from the corner of his eye. One of his hands was holding Asuka's shirt for her not to tumble down, pulling to get her back up. She started examining his discovered coat, ruffling the fuzz at the collar with a giggle.

"You wanna go, pretty boy?" Laxus stiffened in his position, not giving up the unfazed attitude. Jellal held his challenging gaze, then turned it back to Romeo, who was panting and sweating, wincing when being caught with watching them instead of training.

Jellal sighed under his breath.

"It was brought to my attention that I have had my fair share of combats already," he said with a straight face. He kept it while Asuka started to shove his sleeves up his arms, putting the coat on backwards. Laxus laughed gloatingly at the reply.

"And there Titania goes again, bossing people around," he groaned tauntingly. Erza nearly burst from their hiding spot, jerking against the strong hold of her friend.

"She never really stopped," Jellal said. Erza halted in her winding. She stared at him from across the clearing, muscles relaxing. He was smiling now, a small but genuine smile, just to himself. Her gaze softened when seeing his, his green eyes distant with not-so-secret adoration.

"Ha, you can say that again," Laxus made a face but to Erza's surprise, it softened. He watched with honest amusement how Asuka pulled the collar up to Jellal's neck, smacking it into his face. He wiggled his nose as not to sneeze.

"Romeo," Laxus said without turning away from the scene below, "you father said he wanted to eat now,"

"I'm training," Romeo said with a clenched jaw, glaring at the dummy that was falling apart, his punches more controlled though still not whipping his magic far enough.

"Romeo," Laxus said again, his tone darker. The boy stopped, pouting over his shoulder. With sinking shoulders, he grumbled something unintelligible, stomping out the bits of fire on the ground.

"I hope Mira cooked it and not dad," Romeo muttered as he walked over to them.

"Could prove difficult with her standing over there," Laxus responded, jerking his chin in the girls' direction. Erza narrowed her eyes, trying to guess whether he had only just noticed, or seen them before – whether he had provoked Jellal to provoke her or whether he was only now realising to have insulted her in her presence. His features revealed nothing, though his eyes sparked humorously, as if trying to overplay the previous harshness, avoiding remorse.

Jellal – his face covered with his collar – did not seem shocked in the slightest, though Erza guessed him, too, not to have noticed them. He was simply not too bothered by Mirajane. Or finding it rather practical that something covered up his face.

Mira gave a sweet and much saying, suggestive glance to Erza, stepping out onto the clearing. She picked Asuka up, informing Jellal to be taking her back to the guild now. He only gave a hum in understanding. Erza followed her guildmate, returning Laxus' teasingly lifting brow with poise and a faint blush she inwardly cursed at.

"Ah," Asuka nearly dropped something in her hands. Laxus caught it, holding it up between his and Mira's face. It dangled there and Asuka reached for it. "It's from the coat," she said, taking it back to hold it out to Jellal.

Before he could react at all, she had accidentally let it drop onto his lap. With a frown, he brought up a hand to uncover his face but she protested.

"No! You're still a prisoner!" Asuka yelled and he actually stopped. With a sigh through his nose, Jellal simply felt for the object Erza found looked very alike the compass he had given her. She could not help making a mental note to check her armour later where it should be attached to the belt.

"For how long?" Jellal asked obediently. It was Mira's turn to silently melt at him playing along and Erza proudly puffed out her chest.

"Hmm… five minutes!" Asuka decided and he uttered his consent. Laxus laughed again, then gave Romeo's back a somewhat forceful pat, hustling him along as the four left with glee on their faces.

Erza smiled to herself, denying the blush their grins had triggered. She almost snickered at Jellal's hearty sigh. He really just sat there, unable to see a thing, like the charming dork he was.

She neared him with caution but he heard her anyway. He was alert but not concerned, waiting, probably for a sneak attack from Asuka. Erza felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She threw one reassuring glance down the path where her guildmates had vanished. When spotting no one, she leaned down to whisper above his ear. Jellal froze.

"So, what do you think I can do in five minutes…?" She asked lowly and he nearly jumped off the stump. Smirking widely, Erza lowered herself down to straddle his lap. She trailed her fingertips from his stomach upwards, gliding them over his shoulders, finally taking the collar and folding it down. He was more than surprised, staring at her with uneasy eyes.

"Relax, we're alone," she hummed, diving back in to place a kiss below his ear. She could feel his abdomen retract, his entire torso tense. She kissed a little lower and he swallowed, finally daring to speak up.

"You're… not mad?"

"I was never mad at you," she purred, lazily dragging her lips down to his jugular.

"Not _never,_" he quietly pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't this time," she agreed, grinning against his drastically heating skin. "I thought _you_ were," she said, suckling where she knew one of his soft spots to be, enticing a very reluctant moan.

"At myself," Jellal all but sighed, his blush deepening at his own wobbling voice. Erza softened her actions, lifting her head to look at him.

"You need to stop that," she offered a smile. He shily returned it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, eluding her lecture.

"I happened to stumble on you training Romeo," she admitted and he glanced away. "He seemed to really enjoy it," she went on, raising his chin with her fingers to have him meet her eyes. She cupped his cheek, tenderly kissing his lips. Only then did he start to relax.

"I hate to let people down," was all he managed. She kissed him again, then released him, standing up. Tilting her head in question, Erza waited in vain for him to take her hand.

"Don't tell me-"

"Five minutes aren't over," Jellal said, shrugging. She gave him a look but he only repeated how he did not want to disappoint anyone. "You shouldn't be here, though," he said.

"I'm fine, Jellal," she knew immediately what he was getting at. Overprotective as he was, she had not left the house for days without him by her side, her legs having yearned for the walk to the forest.

"You threw up just this afternoon,"

"I'm fine now," she persisted. She let her features soften then, extending her hand again. "Home?" She asked, forgetting about her dinner plans when his cheesy casserole returned to her mind, proposing it to which he laughed. He gently returned the enthusiastic smile she offered, letting himself be pulled up. Her eyes flew to where his hand caught the small metal thing from his lap, fretting as to why she had not taken her chance to give it a closer inspection. It disappeared in his front pocket.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd actually still be here," Laxus startled them. He was leaning with his back against a tree again, arms crossed as usual. Erza narrowed her eyes when he pushed off, supporting himself with his lower arm against the bark at the height of his head. "You're even more of a slave than I guessed, Fernandes," he grinned broadly.

"Is there something you need, Laxus?" Erza stepped in front of Jellal, who seemed more than ever to want his collar back in his face. She assumed due to not knowing how long the Lightning Dragon Slayer had actually been there already, but she was sure the words hit home in any case. Especially the one connecting to their childhood.

"Master's looking for you," he said to Erza, the glee flowing from his face as the standard boredom returned. Erza thought for a moment while her beloved slipped out of his sleeves to put his coat on properly.

Without having to brood for long, she grabbed Jellal's wrist, pulling him along.

"Thank you," she said flatly as they passed Laxus. He gave a snort, watching, then only a few steps behind as they made their way to the guild. She could not leave them alone, she knew. There was no way that with all of her hard work and always biting her tongue when it came to delicate topics, she would let Laxus stomp over Jellal's already withering self-esteem with a few taunting remarks. Of course, he would have to stand being out of his comfort zone, but she preferred to be the one to control what was being addressed and at which pace. Meredy was a by far the more indulgent method.

That, and if Jellal would actually snap and those two brutes came to blows, Magnolia would not live to see another day.

"Didn't you say you wanted casserole for dinner?" Jellal asked and she noticed to be spurting ahead, trailing him after her. She also remembered the divine taste of his masterpiece of a casserole she had bargained for just a minute ago. Slowing her hurry, Erza fell into step with him, letting go of his wrist. She knew what he was getting at.

Again, she had to weigh the options.

It was very important to her that he learned to deal with people and the attention he avoided where he could. She wanted nothing more than for him to get along with her guildmates, not only because it could finally prompt him to join. It was a perfect way to scratch the surface of those walls he built around himself and she could already see the admiration and gratefulness from both Romeo and his family as well as Bisca's. They would do him good.

Furthermore, Erza was there to take over in case things went overboard.

She stopped, though. It would be a reward for him having gone out and interacted with someone from the guild by himself if she let him go now – guilt from the previous argument resurfaced with the thought, too, almost making her take back the last few points. And she knew that Laxus had more inhibition when it came to teasing her without Jellal – when she could be the monster at least half the country feared.

"Right," she said, noticing the relief that washed over Jellal's face. "I'll see you at dinner then," she turned to him with a smile. She could feel the Dragon Slayer's eyes on them, amused and as taunting as ever.

Erza stiffened shortly when Jellal dared to lean down and peck her cheek. Her widening smile fell at the snort from the side. With a fury she desperately tried not to take her over, she snatched her beloved's shirt back as he turned to leave. She still sensed the stare, curious now, turning into the same sneer when she froze, suddenly feeling stupid for wanting to prove anything to him. She did not owe him and loving Jellal as well as his love for her should have been enough for her.

Erza's eyes grew in size when Jellal's closed as he leaned in. Her lips parted of their own accord, welcoming his gentle, yet passionate ones. Her lids fluttered closed and she found her knees to be momentarily weakening at the tenderness he put into the kiss. Her hand flattened against his chest where she had raked at his shirt, just when his own hands rested on her sides, drawing her closer. Erza's heart soared and she glided her lips against his while he captured hers again all the same. She panted lightly when he drew away.

"Try not to be late," he said in a lowered voice, giving her stomach a lurch of excitement. His eyes were still trained on hers, half open and so close, she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"I will," was all she managed, only slowly returning from her dreamy haze. He really was more powerful than even _she_ knew. With an enchanting smile and one last nod towards a rather stunned Laxus, Jellal turned to leave. She watched him until he was out of her sight, unable not to throw a side glance at her guildmate.

The S-Class Mage would never let his jaw drop but his mouth stood open nonetheless. He stared ahead like she had, remaining silent all the way back to the guild and even then kept to himself, the cheekiness wiped off his face.

Erza was greeted cheerily by her friends and pretty much everyone in the guild. She greatly enjoyed chatting with them, even if she had only seen them that morning.

"If it's as good as you say, I'd love to try it too sometime," Mira smiled when Erza happily informed as to why she would not stay for dinner after the meeting with her team and the Master. An idea started to form and she borrowed Gray's lacrima to set her plan into motion.

* * *

**Tiny addition, I only received your review, Nina-Chan202, for the last chapter and dang, you joined the squad instantly xD thank you so much for the review!**


	60. Chapter 60

**I am so not doing you justice with a short author's note because thaaank youuu sooo much for your reviews! All those kind comments and headcanons and just thank you so much! Love reading each and every one of them over and over again!**

**Sorry for being late, hope you enjoy!**

**(Also almost posted the wrong chapter - don't hesitate to let me know about any more errors; I'm not used to do this quickly and on a phone...)**

* * *

Erza had her hands folded beneath her chin, head tilted to the side while she watched her beloved focus on his newly acquired skill. His movements around the to him strange kitchen were stiff and stressed but the actions performed with a knife smooth with precision.

She looked up when Mira re-entered the kitchen, her sister on her heels, both carrying two empty trays each. Erza stood, going to help them bring the last load to the tables where the guild was happily gobbling up his casserole.

"_How_ is this _so_ good?" Lisanna sighed dreamily, placing the trays down on unoccupied counters.

"Because it has a lot of calories," Jellal said in a rush, taking off his oven mittens to load the trays with more filled plates. His hands shook slightly and Erza assumed it not to be due to exhaustion.

"You know how to make a woman feel good," she smirked when she took the first tray, playfully bumping her hip to his. He relaxed the slightest bit when she did, giving a smile, though it did not reach his eyes.

She accompanied Mirajane downstairs to see growing smiles as they distributed the meals.

"These are the last ones," Lisanna said, placing her load down at unoccupied seats. "Let's eat," she said, even if she had already tried some in between serving. Too taken in by the constant scent of her new favourite, richly flavoured dish, Erza forgot herself while sitting down to join her guildmates. The chattering filled the entire hall and even the Master had come out of his office, which had become seldom, seeming just as keen on the casserole as his family.

The sun was starting to set and rain pelted against the windows and partly through the ajar front gates of the Fairy Tail guild hall but no one paid it much attention. The mood was upbeat, the voices carrying laughter and love amongst the mages, everything feeling warm and like home. Smiles shone in the dimming light from outside, brightening up the hall, defying the looming darkness.

Thunder rolled, though it hardly managed to drown out the merriment. Erza glanced up at the high windows where the rain ran down in streams, only then noticing to have forgotten to invite Jellal. Not that it should have been her task but knowing him, he was either avoiding the community by dedicating himself to cleaning up or already home, soaking wet but relieved. She sighed to herself.

"Don't go washing up – we'll take care of it," Mira gave a sweet smile and Erza returned it gratefully when not being asked any questions as to why she left the table. Her heart's pride swelling at the countless compliments and admiring comments towards Jellal and his cooking shrunk when she climbed the stairs.

The kitchen was deadly silent. She pushed the door open, finding the room to be plunged into an almost eerie gloom, the usually inviting lights turned off. She found every single used baking dish to be sparkling clean where they dried. Lightning lit the room up for a moment, then thunder cracked through the electrified air. There was not a trace of Jellal.

Erza looked around the kitchen, then the pantry, finding everything to be empty. She gave another sigh. When having wished everyone a good night, she made her way back home, steps quick as not to get soaked from head to toe. It did not help in the least.

All the way through the empty streets, she could not shake the ill feeling in her stomach – and this time, she knew it was not food. It was guilt. Gnawing on her, twisting her insides and clouding her mind.

Another bolt of lightning parted the sky, thunder rumbling after it.

She had gone and done it again. Just when having decided to let it go, to leave him be and reward him for having gone out to talk to people of his own accord, she had summoned him back to toss him into the next hardship. And even before, he had not acted out of his own free will but to fight the never-ending guilt she forced onto him by making promises on his behalf.

Erza felt horrible. She hated to have to confront him but she knew she had to do it as soon as possible. Because if there was one thing she feared more than having to fight and be hurt and apologise, it was him being by himself in a harmful mindset.

Thrusting the key into the lock, Erza unequipped her boots in the entrance. She smelled the steam from the bathroom, going straight for it, only then remembering to be cautious. And rueful instead of rushed as usual – always rushing so much.

Panic flooded her and her heart catapulted into her throat when she saw nothing but his knees above the water of the bathtub.

"Jellal!" She exclaimed, diving in with her arms, grabbing whatever she could to hurl him to the surface. Jellal winced, wiping the water from his face, staring at her with the same huge eyes of shock. "Don't do that!" She all but screamed, pinching his arms with her nails.

"I…" he muttered, starting to realise how it must have seemed to her, "was cold," he explained. Erza stared at him, unsure whether to cry or scream with anger. It all subsided when she noticed how he was shivering despite the heat of the bath. She pondered whether he had only arrived shortly before her or if, perhaps, he was shaking due to emotions rather than the cold rain.

Slowly, she relaxed again. She eased onto her knees, releasing him after another moment. Panting, Erza sank further, her head falling, forehead finally resting on the rim of the tub. Jellal watched as she sat there, a seemingly endless silence stretching for minutes to pass. Then her shoulders jerked.

* * *

Erza cried on when they were already in bed. She laid on his chest, her fists balling around the fabric of his shirt which was by now soaked at the front. Her back spasmed with sudden inhales, her throat burning as much as her swollen eyes did. Her face was red and sticky, never given the chance to dry completely.

Jellal was quiet, his firm arms around her the only comfort he was granting. And she was content with that. It hurt – it hurt like a thousand needles pierced through her chest – but it was right.

With several sniffles, Erza finally pushed herself up the tiniest bit, her arms trembling under her unsteady weight. She had tried to stop crying, to breathe regularly and to sort her thoughts but nothing had seemed to obey her.

"I'm glad," she sobbed, her torso contracting while she gasped for air, "that you're not…" she sobbed again, biting down on her lip to keep from hiccupping. Jellal's brows were furrowed in sympathy when the image of her hurt him seemingly more than she felt by her impatient actions. He remained mute, though, enduring, giving her heart a hopefully painful stab.

"That… that you don't say…" she sobbed, "that it's okay when it's not…" Erza sniffed. She took another few breaths, all rasping and aching but her lungs yearned for the oxygen. "Because it… isn't," she blinked at the fresh tears in her eyes, snivelling, "I'm glad you…" she blubbered out, "tell me these things," her voice broke and she sobbed on relentlessly, unable to supress another wave of shaking, vocally contorted gasps.

Jellal's arms tightened around her back, his lips quivering, too, not soothing her hurting him visibly. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes to stop the itching in them and she had to hiccup, her own welling up again. She fell back into him.

This was not how she had imagined their originally planned night out to be. This was not how she had wanted herself to be. She had been ignorant from the start, repeating her mistake in a single day, taking everything out on him, using him, imposing her own desire for recognition of the guild onto him. Something he was not obliged to. Something he had not only not agreed to but opposed to time and time again.

Something she _should _do well without.

Why was this so important to her? Usually, she was not one to seek approval of others. She did not care much for her reputation, other than being a role model for her friends. She could not even remember where the name Titania had come from, never having used it herself. She knew who she was but for some reason, she wanted people to know who _they _were. She had wanted to help him _be_ what she wanted them to see. What she was blessed with every day.

And no matter what he did, she got her way.

Part of her still believed that that was what he needed – to jump in at the deep end and grow with the challenge. That it would break him little by little, shoving him back into his corner where he would even steer clear of her, that was not what she had wanted. To get to the point where he was so uncomfortable, he wordlessly endured to see her cry.

It got the message across, however, and she was glad he sent it.

Erza cursed at herself inwardly while she desperately attempted to stop her shaking, her sobs and her flowing tears. She had longed for him for so long and she knew the feeling was mutual. Then why did she keep on stretching and sawing into their bond, forged over torture and betrayal and an inexplicably surviving love?

"We're kind of a mess…" Jellal muttered after what had seemed like eternity. The sun was long gone, the night still heavy with clouds and softening rain, leaving them in utter darkness. She had not noticed him to have moved, too caught up in her own misery. One of his hands carefully stroked down her back, triggering a hefty sob she had thought to have under control by now.

"Not _we_, I am," Erza sniffled, keeping her mouth closed for the hiccup to only stir her noiselessly. She jerked with it, squinting to keep her eyes from letting the newly brimming tears from falling. They ignored the order. Her breath hitched with a gasp and her lungs whined when she held it for a moment. His arms had tightened, his cheek leaning against the side of her head.

"It's not easy, is it? To break out of that role you force onto yourself…" he whispered. Erza felt her eyes overflow, finally breathing again. She sobbed vocally, squeaking out apologies. And she knew, if only for a moment, what self-hatred felt like.

* * *

Erza awoke in the middle of the night. Her eyes were sore and it took a stinging painful moment to open them, her eyelashes crusted together. She tiredly stared into the darkness, waiting for her vision to adjust. Without lifting her head, she tilted it to be able to look at him.

Jellal was asleep, something she had rarely witnessed. His frown was still present but his breathing regular. His grip on her was also just as tight as before, as if he could not relax, not even in his sleep. Had he not yet learned that she would not disappear over night? Was he still just as unsure as in the beginning? Had she not yet made it clear enough that she would be damned before ever leaving him?

Erza sighed to herself, turning her head onto its side again to be more comfortable. She let the day pass through her head once more, remembering the talk with Laxus and then Romeo. And Asuka. He was marvellous with children, and she found that she could hardly wait to see how he would interact with his very own.

Not that he wanted that. His reaction had been clear when asking about her pills, still giving a little stab. Not that _she_ wanted any, either, but the idea was nice to think about.

Who was she kidding, she _wanted_ it. At least... sometime. Not at the moment. Judging from his reaction, right now would be the most unsuited and stupid time for that. They _were_ a mess, him as much as her and should they ever decide on bringing a new life into the world, they had to bring their own in order first. It was not urgent, anyway, though he was nearing his thirties, Erza thought.

And there she went again, rushing things. Deciding them on her own, completely disregarding his opinion – which he had shown just that day. This was not something like a casserole, it was...

Erza squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid herself of the thought. Trying not to think anything at all and go back to sleep.

She did sleep, not too much later. The brooding did not make itself scarce, however, shaping her dreams and leaving a fuzzily confused feeling of forbidden warmth behind. When she awoke, Jellal's eyes were closed and his breathing was still as steady as that night. She could hardly believe how she had now seen him sleep twice in a row, remembering his shiver from the bath, as well as shower from when he had been at the guild before – his anxiety. It knocked him out cold.

Carefully, Erza lifted her head. She did not dare to put the chin back down to rest on his chest, feeling sorry for having crushed him all night as well as being afraid to wake him. He needed that sleep. And he needed a rest from her, she thought. One where they would not be apart, though, that might be too dangerous.

While eyeing him – the occasional twitch of his brows and loosely parted lips – Erza allowed herself to trace his features. His mark most of all. The thing she had wondered ever since first meeting him where it had come from. And now, whether it was… inheritable. Lost in thoughts, she reached out for it, noticing something else before touching his cheek. The faintest scar on his temple.

Remembering to have been the one to cause it, she redirected her hand. The second the tips of her fingers brushed the mended skin, Jellal's eyes opened. Did that light sleep of his come from travelling as a wanted convict or had he never had a single night of untroubled rest in all of his life?

"I'm sorry I laid on you all night," Erza croaked, her voice scratching in the back of her throat. Relief washed down her back when his features eased, a smile softly curving his lips.

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all," he assured but she could not rid herself of the guilt that had settled deep within her guts. It gave them a twist but she kept from expressing it with more tears.

"Let's-" she stopped herself. Taking a breath, Erza sighed to herself. Lifting her eyes again, she met his kindly shining ones, rephrasing. "If you like, we can switch places tonight…?"

* * *

He had declined but, even with her newly found resolve, Erza had insisted. To her surprise, it had taken little persuasion. Jellal had been insecure, resurfacing her fears of the beginning about him having fallen back into his endless abyss of 'unworthiness'. After settling between her legs and with his head on her stomach, however, constant caresses through his hair coaxing into unquestionable acceptance of her, he fell asleep shortly after her.

And he slept more soundly than she ever remembered him to have done, not waking up before her for once.


	61. Chapter 61

**Thaaank you all so much for your reviews! And sorry for being late! And not having the time to properly thank you for taking the time to leave me a review...**

**In any case, hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Erza's feet all but shuffled as she made her way to the kitchen. She yawned but stopped midway at the sweet smells that greeted her upon her arrival. For once, she did not know how she deserved him but she scratched the thought immediately.

By now, it was hard to imagine how she had ever been content with waking up to anything but Jellal or his meals. _And_ his meals.

A little hesitantly, Erza neared him where he was occupied with a sizzling pan. He had never said to be angry, nor had he seemed upset in the morning, but she still felt sorry. She still felt sore with guilt, like a hole or a heavy stone at the bottom of her stomach. While still eyeing her bare feet, Erza carefully closed in.

Jellal did not wince, but halted his actions for the split of a second when her head pushed its way beneath his arm. He must have been lost in thoughts, momentarily surprised to see her. He smiled then but she did not see. She simply snuggled her head into his side while staring down.

He let go of the pan's handle to put his arm around her. Erza exhaled with slight relief, a small smile sneaking its way onto her lips. She leaned in more, closing her eyes. Occasionally, she would open them halfway to peek at her deliciously frying breakfast. It was like a dream – a haze of sugary taste in the air, her sleep-warm and having him right by her side. Had there not been the only slowly dissolving guilt, she could have fallen back asleep on the spot.

Jellal poked the French toast with a spatula, lifting its rim to scrutinise. She had to smile when the random circles he drew with his fingers above her hip stopped while he had to focus to flip it over.

"Jellal?" She asked in a voice small.

"Hm?"

"We're friends, right?" She asked, immediately feeling his eyes on her. He blinked in surprise but she did not yet dare to look up. His voice was soft when he spoke, his smile audible.

"Best friends," he said, tugging on her with his arm once. Erza smiled widely.

"And…" her hand came up to grasp his shirt on his back, "you love me, right?"

"More than you can imagine," Jellal answered without hesitation. Her smile grew even more and she kept her head lowered, nuzzling it further against him. The stove clicked and the fire's flickering died out when he turned it off, turning himself and his full attention to enclosing her in a loving hug.

Erza in- and exhaled deeply. She held on with both hands then, his wrapping around her so tightly that they already arrived at her front of the opposite side.

"We're good…?" She quietly asked into him. Jellal let out a breath above her head, pressing her to him.

"Never been better," he whispered. Erza gripped his shirt even more, crinkling it in her fists. Just like she could always see him believing her, she trusted in those words. Finally, her body felt lighter, free somehow.

"Jellal," she mumbled into his chest.

"Mhm,"

"Kiss me," she asked, rather demanded. He vibrated with a chuckle against her face, then detached it from him. With those caring, gentle eyes she adored so much, he smiled down at her, capturing her lips just as tenderly. She enclosed his shirt tighter, returning the gesture with a longing, relieved hunger.

She deeply kissed him back, never wanting it to end. Quite the opposite. But she restrained herself, knowing it would not be the time for more. He must have been just as sore as her with previously unresolved emotions; she would just have to wait and be patient and not rush for once.

Trying to forget that posed less difficult than she had assumed when the second he presented her breakfast to her, Erza's mind shoved the urge aside. Food brought pleasure, too, if a different kind. She would wait.

"Jellal?" She asked in the same voice as before, bringing a broad smile to his face. "I want to cook for you, too," she declared. He reacted far less enthusiastic than she had imagined. With his lips pressed together, Jellal put her glass down more prudently now, as if overthinking something. Then again, he was always overthinking. "Oh, I know," Erza cut her toast with vigour. "How about you teach me how to cook dessert and I'll teach you how to ride a horse?" She proposed with a smug expression, stuffing her mouth with half the slice on her plate. She always had such good ideas, she proudly thought to herself.

Jellal had turned back to the counter, the stove clicking until igniting the flame anew.

"What makes you think I can't ride a horse?" He said without turning.

"Can you?"

"… no,"

"So then we have a deal," she smiled through chewing. The pan sizzled and not a second too late as the second half of her toast disappeared between her lips.

"I'm having the vague feeling that we skipped the part where I said 'yes'," Jellal said, more to himself, amusement ringing in his tone. Erza pouted. Of course, she had gone and decided things on her own again, but… it really _would_ to them both good – she could finally cook for him, too. And the idea did not even involve any engagement with human beings! It was too perfect to take back, so she stuck with it. And since she did, so did he.

* * *

As it turned out, Jellal had spoiled Erza so much that there had hardly been enough ingredients left for even two of the desserts from the recipe book. Not to mention the fresh components. So, on their way back home from shopping, Erza had had the splendid idea – she was full of them – to get the rest of her belongings and perhaps more furniture from her apartment. Since it was on the way, she had said, dragging him along on a tour to the other side of town for him to catch whatever she dropped out the window.

With a fully loaded cart and bags of groceries, Jellal had started on a few basics. They made muffins and chocolate pudding, brownies, cookies, sorbet and a tiny tart with thin slices of apple shaped to imitate roses. She only burnt her hand twice. And her lower arm once.

In contrary to that clumsiness, her cutting skills were top notch. She could handle anything that had a blade with unrivalled perfection, masterfully slicing and chopping, making his weeks of practise seem rather dull.

"Maybe tomorrow would be a good idea," Erza said. Her eyes trailed his movements as he bandaged her arm with exceeding care. He was so gentle, she could hardly feel his actions at all, even when he applied cooling cream to her burns. The tips of his fingers merely grazed the reddened skin, soothing the slight pain and distracting from it at the same time. It was mesmerising to watch.

"How long did she take with the samples from Magnolia?" Jellal asked. His voice was just as soft as his hands' touch. She could not help the occasional glance into his eyes that focused on their task. He was such a beautiful man – she should tell him more often. She doubted he knew.

"Not too long but I don't want to stress her," she replied, almost having forgotten to answer. "She's expecting," she disclosed. She kept her gaze on him, seeing how he tensed even though his forehead wrinkled in a failed attempt to keep from showing a reaction. It was certainly a topic she would have to postpone. Maybe, Erza thought, she could get Levy to chat with him sometime. Or she could organise Asuka again for a day or two.

"Which of your creations appeals to you most for dinner?" He asked in a poor attempt to hide how he was slightly flustered.

"I think…" Erza thought of the sorbet, remembering that it would not be ready yet. "I'm rather craving something savoury right now," she said. He blinked twice then collected himself.

"Alright," he said, refocusing on his task. She pondered on what in particular would strike her appetite. Something that did not take too long, she decided. Not that she still had the energy to keep on cooking. It was always a good thing that he was there – she was endlessly grateful to him, not only because it allowed her to be lazy from time to time. She felt sheltered. More special than even her incredible magical powers and deeds had achieved over the span of her life.

"All done," Jellal said when he fixated the end of the bandage.

"Thank you," Erza said. Her heart skipped more than one beat when he took her hand in his once again, bringing it to his face to press a loving kiss on her uninjured knuckles. It gave her stomach a flutter when his eyes met hers from below. He was making it very hard not to just jump on him but she had made herself a promise. She would wait. She _would_.

How he was a mess of nerves in one, and a bold seducer the next second, she could hardly grasp. It took her a moment to realise that he had gotten up.

Following his example, Erza brushed her teeth and changed her clothes after they had eaten. When ready for bed, she noticed too late not to have offered him the spot on top of her again. She tried to remember for the following night, finding it just too comfortable now when having snuggled in within his protective arms.

* * *

Walking back from the guild, Erza lost herself in thoughts. Levy had not been done with analysing every sample yet, Gajeel hovering over her like a lion protecting freshly caught prey from other predators. Or dragon. She worked as much as she could and even if one only saw the hint of a growing stomach, the Solid Script Mage was visibly changed. Serene somehow, in peace with herself and at the same time irritable and sometimes fussing over nothing.

They were a very sweet couple though, Erza thought to herself. She could not help but imagine how it would be if she herself was pregnant. Jellal was as overprotective as could be already, spoiling and serving her without any special privilege.

He had been a little strange, however. By far less clingy, careful even, not daring to go any further than hug her in a proper way or share a kiss or two. She wondered whether it was still the previous argument that lingered on. She was more than glad to have gone through with her plan of waiting, guessing him not to be ready for more intimacy.

* * *

Jellal sighed to himself. Staring at Erza's lacrima, he waited in vain for a reply from his guildmate. He told himself that it was not just distraction.

It was a lie.

Of course, he wanted her to come. They had lots of leftovers and Meredy could be a sweet tooth, too. She would have loved to help them eat everything.

Still, he had hoped for her to turn up with a mission. Some way to get out for just a bit. To clear his head. It really needed that. Erza in an apron always made his heart race, her new sleepwear and intimate cuddles making his head spin and stomach flounce.

He had tried to give hints but every time he dared to make a move like gaze at her while kissing her hand, he chickened back out. Not because he feared the outcome – he craved the outcome. Only, it seemed immodest to ask something like that of her. Especially since she never responded to his attempts.

* * *

Erza gave it her all, clucking like a chicken. Judging by his awkwardly amused expression, she was either doing a fabulous job or failing completely. It was the latter, but she did not need to know that. Either way, she had fulfilled her task. With a light tint on her cheeks, she avoided his twinkling eyes and refocused on the board in front of her. She rolled the dice.

"Nine," she moved her triangular piece along the winding path.

"It says two," Jellal frowned at the dice.

"I have a times three card and the monkey gave me a peach last turn so I get additional three squares since I passed the dead willow," she explained. He gave her a look, triggering a smirk. "It's the rules,"

"I don't believe this," Jellal sighed, though in defeat, having abandoned the explanatory folded paper that spanned nearly the size of their bed long ago.

"Your turn,"

"You have to draw a card,"

"No, I just used one so I cannot take another," Erza corrected. Nodding, Jellal simply complied. Mercilessly, the dice gave him another four. Literally any other number would have been better. By far.

"Draw three or go back three," Erza reminded.

"But I've fallen into the bridge three times already," he complained, reaching out for his own triangle. He hesitated as to which direction he should move it.

"Then take," she said, just as merciless. Jellal pulled a face, earning another playful smirk. He drew his crossed legs closer to him, placing his piece on the card square.

"Why do I always get the bad ones and you never do?" He reluctantly reached for the cards.

"That's because you still lack the _spirit_," Erza earnestly said, her face glowing with that adorably cute ambition.

"Isn't it sheer luck…?" Jellal muttered as he miserably peered at what the stack of cards offered him.

"So is Bingo, and yet I always win," she declared with pride in her voice.

"There's Bingo in this game?" He frowned, only now coming to the conclusion that she was talking about another game entirely.

"Only in the final round," she surprised him, "and only if you get a pot of gold – or someone loses their hat," she illuminated. Jellal blinked a few times, deciding not to question the second information. The last thing he wanted was to start another discussion whether 'hat' included a pirate bandana, hoping it would all be clearer towards the end. A relatively unrealistic expectation in regard to the rest of the game so far.

His eyes sparked up hopefully when finding at least one of his cards not to do him harm.

"Ten-ticket!" He yelled and Erza rolled her eyes. "Okay… uhm…" he pondered, trying to come up with something that was even better than animal noises. "Alright, change into your armour," he instructed and she furrowed her brows in puzzlement. Nonetheless, her top glowed and traded for the Heart Kreuz attire she usually wore outside. "And for the next ten seconds, take it off,"

"Oh, _Jellal_," Erza wiggled her brows and he twisted his lips in order not to blush. Which he did, anyway.

"I didn't mean it like _that," _he defended himself, "I'm just curious as to how long it would take you to remove it without magic,"

"Longer than ten seconds," she said, then proceeded to dig between the metal to detach the latches and buckles on her arms. He turned the hourglass around, watching intently. For scientific reasons only, he told himself.

As predicted, she had only finished with her breast plate and one gauntlet when the time had run out, sliding them back on to exchange them for more comfortable clothes. For a second, Jellal caught himself being disappointed that she had stopped. He forbade the thought, handing over the dice.

"Don't forget your pizza," Erza jerked her head at his cards and he searched a small bag of clinking items for another random topping, dropping it on his pizza board. She picked three cards, her face lighting up. "Angel's choir and- ha! A ten-ticket!"

"Oh, no,"

"And I get your cake,"

"The card or the real cake?" He asked, glancing down at his half-eaten slice next to him. Anything was possible in that strange game they had found in her apartment, as far as he knew.

"The card, unfortunately," Erza said, regarding his unfinished snack with envy. He smiled, giving her both and she immediately forgot about the card, carving out a big bite with a fork. "As for the ticket…" she muttered through a full mouth.

"I was very nice to you," Jellal tried to bargain but she had that same devilish look in her eyes as before.

"Push-ups," she ordered and he sighed in relief. Too soon. "While I sit on your back,"

"What?" He stared at her, bewildered.

"Without your shirt,"

"Erza,"

"I'm just curious," she winked and he growled with disbelief, poorly suppressing a chuckle at her eager wiggling when he reached for the hem of his shirt. He blushed while she scooted closer to be able to observe more carefully. Giving her another look, Jellal only received encouraging nodding. He crawled a little further away from the game board, getting on all fours.

Erza sat down with a content hum to herself when he stretched his legs, lowering himself for the first time. Crossing her legs, she seemed to be enjoying herself while he huffed and puffed, his arms shaking with every motion but not giving up for a heartbeat. After losing count while focusing on her flawlessly subtle thighs on his back, Jellal groaned, also to keep from letting his mind wander. He was not usually like this but she unknowingly teased him every day.

"How many seconds?" He asked, knowing he should have already completed the task.

"Oh, I forgot to turn the hourglass," Erza noted. He gasped breathlessly when she leaned backwards to fetch the object in question, just when he had bent his elbows to brush the floor with his chest again. Something along his spine popped but he held still, face flushed from the exercise.

"Okay, go," she said and he collapsed with a wheeze. "Jellal?" She rolled off, glancing into his face with concern.

"You can't just start over," he nagged, catching his breath.

"You didn't remind me," she argued, yelping when he turned to throw her off her arms and feet, wrapping his own limbs around her. "Hey," she laughed, squealing when his panting tickled her neck. "No, my piccolos!" She struggled against him when he tipped over the board, cards and chips flying everywhere.

"That's for stealing my flamingo farm," he retorted, one arm tightly around her waist for the other hand to run up and down her sides. Erza shrieked, nearly deafening him. She slapped as much as she could while being captured, protesting loudly.

She kicked to get out of his imprisoning legs, accidentally hitting the bed post where they had sat next to. Jellal relaxed slightly for a moment, peeking past her shoulder.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked, gasping when she used her chance to snatch his wrists. Squirming to face him, it only took her the split of a second to straddle his hips, pinning both of his hands down above his head. Erza panted and her hair fell messily around their faces like a curtain but she smiled with triumph. Staring up at her closed eyes, Jellal was too dazed to react for what felt like several minutes.

"I always forget that I could just try and tickle you, too," she said with a heaving chest. Jellal swallowed, feeling sweat pool at the back of his neck.

"But you know what?" He blurted as enthusiastically as he could without seeming too obviously panicked. "You could also _not_ do that," was the only thing he came up with that quickly. Inwardly, he wanted to facepalm himself.

"Wouldn't that be something?" Erza leaned down further, a gleeful spark in her eyes. "I think I have another idea…" she lowered her voice, nearing his face. Jellal found his breath to speed up instead of calm when her lips hovered above his own. His heart was hammering in his ribcage, his entire body as if electrified. He would have done anything she would have told him to right that instant. Anything.

Agonisingly, she let her head sink even further, towards his ear. Jellal thought he saw stars dance before his eyes, praying for her to sit high enough on his abdomen to miss his embarrassingly easy excitement. He cursed at it, his lungs screaming with the shortness of breath she caused by brushing her lips along his temple and downwards, her hands sliding down his arms, giving him goose bumps where they trailed. He shivered once, thinking his head was going to explode, squeezing his eyes shut.

Her voice was but a whisper, the teasing smirk audible anyway.

"Let's have salad for dinner," she grinned, shooting an arrow straight through his heart. Jellal froze. He blinked his eyes open, confused, staring dumbfounded at her with laughter vibrating form.

"Your-" Erza laughed, holding her mouth when she grunted uncontrollably. "Your face," she giggled. She sat up, easing down on where he had hoped she would not sit but she was too overwhelmed by her own trick to notice, getting up not a second later.

"Well, the game's ruined," she put her hands on her hips, then merrily took the leftover of the cake with her to the kitchen. Jellal deflated against the ground. He brought a hand up to hide his deeply flushed face, taking more than a few in- and exhales to compose himself. So close… And yet, despite it having churned through his mind for days, he could not bring himself to ask. He could not demand such a thing. Or simply speak those words out loud.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello dear readers! Good news is that Author-San is now free again to update and thank you and write! The slightly worse news is that we've almost run out of pre-written chapters so let's keep those fingers crossed for inspiration!**

**Here we go... and I shall include reviews from the chapters 60 and 61 because I feel like I haven't done them justice and I really, really appreciate each and every one of them.**

**Guest(order of reviews): yes, they are a mess. and thank you for the compliment as well as reviewing!**

**Guest after that: you're so cute, again with the 'matureness' of fights being part of relationships and you're absolutely right of course. Hope you'll like how they'll overcome this because, I mean, we all know they will at some point ;)**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll: thank YOU for your reviews to my updates! I really love your reviews so much, they really make me feel as if I can talk about fanfiction to someone, thank you to much! On your side note, it was hinted that Levy will have a baby and they continue that in the 100 Year Quest so I assumed I'd have to include it, sorry if I confused you! Hope that wasn't a spoiler...**

**Guest after first Sushi: I ****_know_**** right? He's hot when he's confident so let's hope she can bring that out more and more because he's hella good at it if he just tries. And thaaaank you so so much for the kind compliment! I'm still swooning! Repeat away how amazing I am (wow that sounded not arrogant at all, but still, you made my day!) ^^**

**Guest before the second Sushi (61): so many paragraaaaphs, thank youuu! I love all your pointing out and reactions to it, I really appreciate it a lot! It'll be found out for sure sometime what happened to her, don't worry, there will be proof. And thanks so much for pointing out the typos! I changed both of them and like 20 others in previous chapters ':D (What does Cmiiw mean?)**

**Finally, the last person to have reviewed as a guest: thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review! I loved to know what you were thinking!**

**Finally finally (it's the new also also), please enjoy!**

* * *

"Jellal?"

"In fe bafroom," he answered through a mouth of foam. Erza turned on the heel to follow his voice. She had been on her way to the guild to ask about Levy's progress over the past week, when noticing halfway that she was missing her compass. The one he had given her.

"Have you seen my compass?" She asked, poking her head around the corner. He was slightly obsessed with brushing his teeth, she thought, and she had started to think he was afraid of the dentist, now that the possibility of going there had arisen. She had scratched the idea however, seeing as he was occupying himself with laundry and cooking and cleaning to an equally high extent. He was simply giving domestic life one hundred and twenty percent.

"You' compaff?" He asked with his full mouth, rinsing it out then.

"The one you gave me," she stepped into the room to point at her hip, "the one-"

"From the black market," he remembered. "Yeah, I threw it away," he said, patting with a towel around his mouth as if he had not just rammed a dagger through her heart.

"You _what?" _Erza could not stop herself from shrieking.

"You didn't like where it came from and I didn't want you to worry about it anymore,"

"You…" she exhaled exasperatedly, "you just…" she shook her head. It began to spin as it sometimes did and she felt nauseous just thinking about it. She would not tell him that, though. She loved being spoiled but he was way too concerned with her wellbeing so she kept the not-so-serious aches to herself.

"You didn't," she stared at him. As if having all the time in the world, Jellal neatly folded the towel back over its bar, then met her unbelieving eyes.

"I did," he said. It shattered her anew. How could he just take it? And throw it away? Yes, she had been torn due to its origin, but she had adored it with all her heart. It had come from him; it was probably the first thing she had ever been gifted by him since her last name. Her blood started boiling in her veins.

"You…" she breathed as he passed her. He did not get too far. With her fist still clad in her gauntlet, she grabbed his shirt by the front. Jellal huffed when she nearly threw him against the wall, eyes gleaming dangerously. His innocently confused blinking irritated her even more, making it almost impossible to calm herself. She did not want to fight; they had only just stopped!

"I thought you were unhappy with it," Jellal defended himself. He held his hands up palms facing her. He was not even trying and it only riled her up more.

"I _loved_ that thing!"

"I'm sorry," he said, his back being pressed a little further into the wall, "let me make it up to you," he offered. Her hand eased on his shirt, releasing him. "How about a piece of cake?" He smiled friendlily. Erza wanted to scream. And to put that armoured hand of hers to use. She just could not hurt him, though, and she did not want to, but the urge was there out of habit.

Inhaling shakily, she closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to calm down. _Threw it away,_ it echoed in her head and she felt the heat rise once more. Or so it would have if it had been gone in the first place.

"Or maybe some ice-cream," he went on and she felt her arms shake angrily. Jellal escaped from where she had confronted him, now rummaging through his jacket, pulling out his wallet. Did he seriously think a cone of ice-cream was going to set this right? He could not just give things and then take them back again. That was not how presents worked. And anyway, how could he dare to just throw it away?

"Oh," he searched through the coin section. Erza thought she was going to snap when he fished something out, tossing it over. Taken aback, she almost did not catch it, snatching it with both hands before it could hit her face. "Perhaps that might serve as compensation?" He said with the same plain face.

Erza glared at him, then opened her hands. It was her compass! Her eyes sparkled at the small object, its fine swirls and artistically crafted gears, the detailed face peeking through the delicately carved lid. As if seeing it for the first time again, she merely stared for moments to pass.

"You…" she whispered, then caught herself, "you lied to me!" She accused, quickly fixing the chain back around her belt to keep it close to her.

"I didn't," Jellal cheekily retorted. Narrowing her eyes, Erza traded her armour for a different set of clothes, just to be sure. A thief _and_ a liar – and she had worked so much for those traits to vanish! "Look at the chain," he went on. She held his gaze, still upset and that steady, tranquil look he returned it with only fired her up again.

She hesitated. Then she requipped again. Without glancing away from him just yet, her fingers found the chain the compass was attached to. Jellal remained where he was, as if appeasing a tigress protecting her cubs. Lifting it up, Erza eyed it critically.

The chain was different, indeed. She could not understand how she had missed it before. It was not as broad, the links less angular and shinier, too. Another thing struck her when having it turned on its front. An inscription. In swirled letters, it read her name. _His _swirled letters.

Her eyes flashed up to stare at him, even more unbelievingly as before. She opened her mouth but the words did not come, so she glanced back and forth between him and the compass again. How in the world did he manage to make perfect even better?

"You were so troubled that I bought it at a black market, I had a copy made. Legally," Jellal added for good measure. He stuffed his wallet back into his coat, as nonchalantly as before. But she could see the smile on his face and hear it in his voice. That voice that was so full of colour now. However much percentage he gave to being a housewife, his main focus was still her – and he bloomed in his task, glowing with pride at the reward that was her happiness.

Erza exhaled through her mouth, trying to grasp it all the while also blinking the itch from her eyes. Unsuccessfully. A single tear of joy rolled down from her left eye.

"I thought for a second that _you_ made it," she managed, lifting the backside for him to see. Jellal smiled, crossing over to her.

"I wrote the template," he disclosed. It made her smile widely, the fact that it was his handwriting making the small but precious object all the more special. "I hope you like it," he said, a hand on the back of her head while he pressed a kiss to her crown. Erza fell into him, sighing.

"You moron," she lovingly scolded and he grinned above her head.

"I'm your moron."

* * *

Erza strolled back home from the guild. The rain had kept her inside for longer than she had intended, glad to finally be going home. The sun was already bidding farewell for the day, its last rays blinding her.

There had not been any replies from the Council to the outstanding letters of Jellal which he had written in the name of Fairy Tail. It was a pity, she thought, having hoped to boost his confidence with the grovelling he could conjure. He must have been a valuable part of the Magic Council back then, even if an ambiguous one.

Levy had nearly finished with her research, only missing a handful of samples, having promised to work through the night if she had to.

When passing the market, Erza felt her stomach cramp uncomfortably. She really was sensitive to fish by now and Happy carrying one around all the time was not helping her condition one bit. Fleetly, she turned a corner to escape the stench, unable to avoid gaging anyway.

She decided not to concern Jellal with it, seeing as the nausea stopped upon arriving at home. Rather, she was concerned about him. He had been acting more and more strangely over the past days – getting up earlier and avoiding her clinginess. It hurt a little but Erza labelled it as still not ready after their fight. Perhaps it was her punishment for always rushing things…?

"I'm home," she called while locking the front door behind her. She loved saying those words. She loved how it felt to say them.

"Welcome back," Jellal greeted her. He had already changed into his pyjama trousers, still missing the shirt. Any shirt, for that matter. Not that she minded. It made it harder to stick to her resolution, however. Perhaps if she just…

Erza watched him saunter into the bathroom to find a fresh shirt. She followed, swiftly trading her daily armour for a short, lacy nightgown. A risky choice, but she wanted to try.

As casually as possible, she pretended to search for something in the cupboard beneath the sink. She peeked at the window to the side without turning her head, the darkness of the evening perfectly reflecting the interior of the room.

Jellal was stiffly standing there, staring. She smirked to herself, seeing how he utterly forgot about whatever it was he had been doing, the shirt dropping out of his hand. She almost laughed out loud when she could hear him gulp.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked, his voice thin and he clenched his teeth, inwardly cursing. Erza's eyes widened when she realised to have forgotten to keep searching. And that there was hardly anything but bandages and supplies beneath the sink. Improvising, she fished for the nearest lip balm.

"No, it's fine," she smiled sweetly, fluttering her lids at his rising blush. Jellal cleared his throat, turning away to awkwardly pick his shirt back up. She narrowed her eyes. That was not the reaction she had aimed at.

It was by far more.

Wondering where the problem was – whether she interpreted correctly – Erza lifted the lid of the lip balm and skimmed its content with the tip of her little finger. Gradually, almost sensually, she traced it over her bottom lip, pretending to be staring at nothing at all. She felt his eyes burn into her, though, the tiniest of smirks tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Would you like some, too?" She asked with the same played innocence he had tricked her with the other day. All he did was swallow again, then he caught himself, focusing on the laundry basket.

"No, thank you," he managed, exhaling sharply under his breath. She smiled sadly. He might have tried but being hard on himself was just something he failed time and again to let go off. "Actually," he surprised her. He did not finish his sentence, but stretched out a hand.

Attempting to give a hint – not knowing to be taking _his_ in the progress – Erza accompanied the tin box. She repeated the same process, coating her already sticky finger, blinking up at him. Jellal watched her insecurely, but he let her.

"You're eluding me," she went like a bull at a gate. He winced, but she pursued him, gently tracing his lips with her finger. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, planning on mentioning their sort-of argument again when he spoke up.

"I don't-" he stopped again. Erza's eyes sparked up. He had stopped on purpose. He had tried to avoid lying! He had automatically started to negate like he always did to circumvent dispute and then noticed, halting himself before coming up with a habitual lie. She wanted to burst with joy.

Judging by the look on his face, he guessed.

"What is it?" She persisted. "Does something bother you?" She went on. "Did I forget something?"

"No, no…" Jellal retreated further, until he was all but hunched in the corner. She stood her ground, planting her bare feet on the cold tiles. She would not let him go until this was solved. She really wanted him to relax again, to joke again and not have to be careful all the time. And hold back.

"Tell me how I can help," she assayed, unable to catch his eyes. An idea sprung into her mind. "Do you want something?" She asked, making him wince. Bull's eye.

"I…" Jellal bit his tongue in order to keep from making anything up. With pity, she watched him shrink, sink into himself, seemingly wanting nothing more than to disappear. That, and one other thing, as she had just figured out.

With a sigh of sympathy, she let her features soften. Instead of backing away, Erza advanced again, crouching her knees the slightest bit to be able to shuffle right beneath his shamefully hanging head, fitting like the final piece of a puzzle.

"Please tell me," she asked quietly. She asked again, pointing out how it was the only way to help him and only when she mentioned to be able to decline whatever it was that he wanted did his raise his voice. It was even quieter than hers.

"I…" Jellal pressed a breath from between his teeth, eyes glancing to the side when she had positioned herself so perfectly below his field of vision. She took his hands in hers, which aided greatly. "I… wanted to…" he struggled and she was starting to anticipate the worst, "make love…" he merely breathed.

Erza almost gasped, refraining from it the last second. She tilted her head, eyes soft with understanding.

"You don't have to ask for that," she said and he shook his head heftily.

"Of course I do," he stressed.

"You said yourself we had the same right to claim-"

"This isn't a piece of bread we're talking about," he interrupted, and her eyes widened at how serious he was. "I can't just _take_ whenever I please; it's _your_ body," he said, fading out, retreating back into his corner.

She sighed through her nose. Then she squeezed his hands in hers, letting them go to cup his face, finally meeting submissive eyes.

"Then I hereby give you my permission," she mumbled, already brushing her lips with his. Jellal shuddered at the touch and Erza felt him melt into her, shortly thinking to lose her balance at his increasing weight. She responded strongly to his longing, firing back with her own desire, enticing a groan from deep within his throat. It sent her heart into a frenzy.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Erza practically inhaled him. She kissed him over and over again, her stomach lurching and fussing when his hands finally lifted, resting on her sides. Then her waist. Her hip. She could feel his chest heave against hers, demanding his tongue in her mouth rather than granting inlet. She moaned when he obeyed.

Another deeper moan escaped her lips when he acted without having to be encouraged; when his hands wandered further, testing the waters, eager at what they found and met with nothing but lustfully vocal sighs and positive physical responses.

Erza hooked one leg up around his hip and he took the hint. She gasped when he lifted her up to enclose him with both legs, digging his fingers beneath her thighs, carrying her out the door.

His shirt was long forgotten.

Using that to her advantage, Erza roamed his torso with her hands, tracing the outlines of his defined muscles, scraping them lightly with her nails, finding goose bumps as she went. She moaned when his head dipped down to her neck, suckling and nibbling, leaving a trail of marks that he continued along the top of her breast when having eased her down onto the bed.

Clawing into his back, Erza grinned up into his sultry, hazy eyes. He would have to touch and grope if he wanted her to move. With a surprisingly devilish smirk, Jellal slid his hand down her backside, torturously slowly pushing her upwards to the centre of the mattress. With her legs still around him, Erza squeezed in response.

She dared to let go of him with one hand, making her way down to his belt in a greedily impatient hurry. Her head fell back into the pillows when his lips dragged along her cleavage again, her hand shaking and dropping when he found a particularly soft spot further below. He detached his hands from her behind to stroke up her legs, over those protruding hipbones and along her flanks, lifting the flimsy whisper of fabric up and over her breasts.

Erza groaned lasciviously, then held her breath when he did not take the nightgown off. She blinked beneath the veil that was now on her face, then puffed.

"Jellal?"

"Leave it," he breathed, giving her insides an excited jump. The attire was not very thick but with the room half-dark, she could not see a thing. It made her giddy with anticipation. Tenderly, his hands caressed the skin of her stomach, his lips following shortly. Her breathing quickened the more area he covered, hungry kisses setting her ablaze.

The tingling lightness of fingertips teased the insides of her thighs, enticing more and more moans. Erza bucked with frustration when they left again, arching her back to find his touch. Her guts slummed and twisted, thrilled when his broad hands travelled back up her sides, chest and arms, taking the nightgown with them, ending at her wrists above her head.

His face hovered directly over hers when she opened her eyes. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage, breath venting against his chin.

"Thank you…" Jellal muttered, affectionately kissing her lips with his already bruised ones. His voice made stars dance before her eyes and Erza smiled into the kiss, parting strands of his hair while whispering her consent.

* * *

It was pitch-black outside. Erza stared at the ceiling, arms and legs outstretched. She panted, glancing to the side to watch his chest to be rising and falling just as relentlessly. The window was lined with fog and she smiled at that. And at the placid smile on his flushed face.

"It's been too long…" she panted, briefly shutting her eyes, "I'm all out of breath, how embarrassing…" she managed, her chest vibrating with a chuckle.

"Over two months," Jellal wheezed just as much. His voice was so different now, full of content and self-confidence. She felt warm, hearing it that way.

"Oh, so _that_ date you _can_ keep track of…" she smirked mockingly. She held his breath when he did, expecting to have overdone it. Erza shrieked when being attacked with tickles, but he was even more exhausted than her and she managed to fend him off within a few seconds.

Panting even more now, the two flopped onto their backs again. A comfortable silence stretched across the room until she rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows. She loved his face even more when he smiled, adoring his blush and trailing that signature mark of his with her eyes. He was at least as beautiful as he found her to be.

"Don't you hesitate to ask again – you made me wait," she grinned, seeing a broader smile curve his lips while his eyes remained closed.

"Mm," he hummed lowly, almost becoming one with the mattress, exhaling blissfully. He looked quite ready to be taken into heaven now – or perhaps he had already arrived.

"And, Jellal?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Mmh,"

"… wanna go again…?"

* * *

With a heart full of love, Jellal enclosed his beloved in his arms. Erza sighed happily, snuggling up against him, her head below his chin and her hands on his chest. He shuffled with the blanket, pulling one up to cover her bare back. He froze. Both did.

There it was again.

His eyes flashed to the window, though the shadows of the night revealed nothing. Wind howled down the street and the pattering of droplets from the rain down the roof and onto the cobblestone was all that was heard for a moment. He felt Erza stiffen.

"I heard it, too…" she whispered, harking. _There_. Steps. Right outside the house, swishing and sneaking. Noiselessly, the Queen of the Fairies crept out of bed, her body glowing momentarily when equipping her armour, sword in hand.

There was a scraping on the front door.


	63. Chapter 63

**So many lovely revieews!**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think; I really can't wait with updating, wanting to do so immediately after reading all of those kind and cheerful reviews (and fangirling and dreading and amuse and everything you pour in there)! But if I'd do that, we'd run out of chapters in a few days ':D**

**In any case, thank you first guest! I have no idea how you do it, but you're always the first even though you don't get the notification... so amazing!**

**Isanien, thank you so much for letting me know what you liked! I'm so glad to hear it!**

**Guest with the many paragraphs, thaaaank you for thooose! So much feeling - I'm happy to give writing and the story my all for such lovely comments!**

**Identified guest Mitzy, first of all, thank you for the typos again! And the explanation :D And also so many paragraphs, thaaank you so much! I can't wait to hear what you think of the upcoming chapters! And thanks for letting me know that you liked more intimate moments, I'll be sure to remember that ;)**

**Last but definitely not least, Somnolent Sushi Roll, thank you so much for pointing out certain things that you liked in particular! Also for mentioning the intimacy as something that's good to be included, I'll keep doing my best! Thank you so much for so many reviews with so many paragraphs!**

**Now then, without further ado, let's resume where we left off...**

* * *

Jellal lifted the blanket without making a sound. He sat at the side of the bed, carefully shifting his weight to stand when there was another scraping on the door. He swiftly slipped into his trousers, taking a step towards the ajar bedroom door. Her armour clinked and he heard Erza turn the key in the lock. A cold breeze entered the house.

He winced at the sound of metal against metal. Erza gave a muffled shout. His eyes widened in panic. With a thud, she fell. Jellal's muscles tensed and he bolted to the door when the window burst. A dark figure flew in. Jellal braced himself, feet meeting his abdomen but he had already lifted his foot. The figure was sent straight into the fall, leaving a cracking imprint.

Hurrying to the door, Jellal found three more figures there. All in black, blending into the night, the only thing that glowed at him being greenly shining goggles. Like insects, they hovered over Erza, reaching for her arms and legs, ready to drag her away.

His breath caught in his throat. Panicked, Jellal shot them with Pleiades, followed by Jiu Leixing. Stepping over her motionless body, he formed a Hexagon Barrier, then drove it forward, crashing the three into the neighbour's wall.

There was a sliding sound on the roof. He threw his head back just in time to see another man leaping down. He crossed his arms above his head. Heavily spiked footwear penetrated his lower arms, forcing his knees to bend. Jellal gave a thrust, throwing the figure right after his fellows.

Garish light illuminated the street when Jellal fired with spells after them, knocking them out and further into the bricks. Panting, he perceived more swishing steps from above. From both sides. From the street. He picked up Erza, holding her in his arms when another of the sharp shoes stabbed his back, then his ribs.

Groaning, Jellal planted his feet in the ground as not to lose his balance. He spun around to kick whoever had snuck up on him but the spot was empty. Electricity suddenly zapped through his body, his spine as if on fire, blazing through his veins with white hot pain. Throwing Erza over his shoulder instead, he turned, grabbing the electrocution tool firmly in his hand. It singed his palm, shredding his skin which tattered every which way. His heart throbbed with ache.

With a growl, Jellal sent his own magic into his spasming arm. The tool cracked then splintered, sending metal and blood flying. Another kick landed in his side. This time, he wheeled around with lightning speed, throwing a gory punch and breaking whatever bones his knuckles met.

His chest heaved and the pelting rain weighed down on him, Erza's limb form dangling down his back. He felt as if alight, but his legs shook and his head buzzed. It was pitch-black but even with the rushing of blood in his ears and the blurry exhaustion that clouded his vision, Jellal saw them coming.

With his toes, he tossed Erza's fallen sword up, catching it in his free hand. Not a millisecond too late.

A blade clashed into his, grinding until the handle, greenish goggles staring into his eyes. There was another swishing. Stepping back, he dodged the next figure that jumped off the roof. He twirled around, slicing whatever he could, then lunged back at the previous assassin. Swords rammed once more, the enemy's chipping at the brutal force Jellal used. He turned his massacred wrist, spinning the blade out of his opponent's hand, then struck the figure's ribcage, sending it flying.

Jellal's breath rasped, burning in his lungs and throat but his eyes were wildly brimming with fury. He heard the previous assaulter take to his heels, flinging the sword after him. With a choking groan, the figure fell onto the wet street.

Wheezing, Jellal's body coursed with adrenaline. He strode over to his other victim, grabbed the fallen man at his feet by the collar and yanked him up into the air. He was the closest to consciousness so he shook him.

"Who sent you?" He snarled, his voice ragged and rough. The figure struggled and Jellal shifted his clutch to squeeze the raw flesh of his torn-up hand around the man's throat. The latter choked, coughing up blood that seeped into the fabric covering his face, running down Jellal's hand and wrist. "What do you want from her?" He hollered, tightening his grip, enticing another suffocated cough by nearly strangling the man.

"Jellal!" He faintly heard a female voice, joined by another, then a male, all shouting his name in a clutter that mixed with the splashing of steps on the street. Hands pulled on his arm, and it quivered, the only slowly subsiding adrenaline being replaced with torrid pain. He dropped the now unconscious person to the floor.

Panting, Jellal felt his haze thin, his senses returning alongside the numbing sting of his entire body. Erza's weight on his shoulder rushed back to him and he blinked his vision clear, the swaying images of Wendy holding on to his arm combining together into one.

"What happened?" Lucy's voice came from the side.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked, inspecting what little she could see of his hand in the dark with alarm.

"Someone broke in," Gray was saying. He came back from the inside of the house, dragging a limp black figure behind him. The man from the bedroom window. Not that Jellal could add that up just yet. It was hard enough to associate the voices all around him, to recognise the faces through eyes clouded with hate and pain. He focused on finding an answer to Lucy's question. He searched his memory, the flashing images coming back.

"This is all of them," Natsu exited the house as well, his nose working and dripping with rain.

"It looks like an organised attack," Lucy muttered. She carefully tapped one of the hunched persons that had been dented into the neighbour's wall. Neither moved, slacking onto the cold street with a splash. She turned to her guildmates. "Do you think-"

"Hey, what the hell is this?!" Gray came back stomping up the street, fists balled and practically fuming with rage. Juvia had her hands over her mouth in shock, waving Wendy over who rushed to where the Water Mage still stood. "You can't just _kill_ someone, Jellal!" Gray exclaimed, receiving gasps from all sides.

Jellal blinked at him, trying to remember. And find the flaw.

"_Dude,_ you bloody perforated that guy!" Gray kept on yelling while Wendy's hands glowed with emergency healing magic. "He could well be _dead_; what do you think you're doing?! You can't just go around murdering people! Get a grip!" He bellowed.

"Gray, keep it down, man," Natsu held his guildmate back by his tensed shoulder.

"How can you say that!" Gray retorted, probably alarming anyone in the area who had not yet been awoken by all the commotion.

"He was only just pardoned; at least save it for later," Natsu murmured but Jellal heard. It did not sink in until hours later though. Right about now, his legs threatened to give in. The only thing his mind could focus on was not to drop Erza, praying that she was unharmed.

* * *

"I heard them come, we both did…" Jellal said with a voice as dragging as his feet. His hair and trousers were drenched but he had taken a towel from the bathroom to wrap it around Erza. She was still unconscious, resting in his arms like a sack of potatoes. He slummed down at the end of the bed.

"They must have been with that guy," Lucy hissed, shooting the tied-up ring of men in black an uneasy look.

"They were – they had the same electric device." Jellal retold. "They used no magic." He sighed, feeling the burns and stings from his hand, his back and everywhere they had bruised his body. Most of all, he felt the ache of his heart, eyes stuck on nothing but his beloved's face with relentless concern. They had found a soaked cloth near the entrance, its smell almost knocking both Dragon Slayers out without having to be too near it.

"Then he sent them for Erza," Lucy went on. She paced the room, always with a precautious glance at the people in question. With their masks removed, they looked nothing like creepily skilled head hunters. "We'll take them to the guild and interrogate them when they come to," she announced earning nods from Natsu, Wendy and Gray.

"Juvia wonders," Juvia said, standing at the still broken window, "why there are shards outside," she noted. Gray walked over, and she pointed at the street, shining glass splinters within the furrows of the wet cobblestone. "If they only broke _in,"_ she said, raising suspicions.

The house had already been checked for people, but Natsu started sniffing once more. Gray had found the intruder in the cracked wall, so they knew it could not have been him fleeing. Who else had vanished back out into the night, unseen, after having snuck through the unguarded house?

Natsu's nostrils flared and he sniffed around the window, then the spot where they had found the first assassin. He shook his head. Going on, he crawled over the bed, wrinkling up his nose and giving Jellal a look the others could luckily not decipher. Next, he inspected the nightstand of Erza's side of the bed, pulling out the drawer and finding her portable communication lacrima at the very front.

"It reeks," he said, hinting at the attackers.

"But… why not steal it then?" Juvia asked, drawing the curtains to keep at least the strongest gusts of icy wind outside.

"Let's bring it to the guild," Lucy proposed, "we can have Warren take a look at it," she said, being met with mutual agreement. "You should stay at the guild, too," she leaned down a little to catch Jellal's attention. He was tired to the bones but looked up nonetheless. "We have plenty of space in the infirmary and there's always someone there," she said in a soothing voice.

"Let me heal you first," Wendy offered. All of them stared with disgusted shock when he revealed his rent hand from beneath the towel. The young Dragon Slayer gave it her all but after having saved a man from the threshold of death and with the gravity of Jellal's numerous wounds, they resorted to wrapping his hand and arm up in bandages.

"Juvia thinks we should not leave any valuable things behind with the broken window," Juvia suggested. Jellal thought for a moment, his mind's gears turning only slowly but he glanced down his beloved's hip to find the compass. He realised that there was nothing else worth protecting from theft.

He sluggishly packed a change of clothes, both of their toiletries and wrapped everything up in her favourite blanket. Juvia enclosed the captured men in a sphere of water while at the same time creating a roof above their heads to shield from the rain. Gray shielded her with an umbrella made of ice. Natsu had shoved the commode in front of the window but it was too low to reach further than the lower third. Still, it kept the curtains closed and at least a fraction of rain out.

"We actually came because Levy is done analysing," Lucy explained and Jellal had to pull himself together to listen. "The very last sample! Such a strange coincidence, but at least we found something. We'll start investigating tomorrow, though… perhaps it would be smarter to start on these guys," she put a thoughtful finger to her chin, glancing up at the floating orb of water, heads sticking out for oxygen.

* * *

"That sounds appalling, indeed," Makarov said in a grave voice. With his eyes closed and arms crossed, he gave a low hum. "But there's no doubt that those delinquents must be tightly connected to that monster if they even used those… revolting weapons." He concluded. He exhaled sharply through his nose, raising his glance to watch a quietly stirring Erza. Everyone's attention shifted to her.

Jellal leaned over slightly where he sat on her bed, seeing her brow twitch, then her hand. A sword appeared. She shot up, swinging the blade in a reflex of self-defence. Jellal's arm sprang up, and she stopped too late. With huge eyes, Erza stared into his widened ones. They remained frozen for another heartbeat. Blood seeped through the bandage of his arm and she sent the sword away immediately.

Then she fell forward.

"Jellal…" Erza managed, head against his chest. She lifted it, blinking a panicked tear from her eye, hands on his arms which held her. "What happened? There were…"

"You got attacked by the head hunters," Gray's stern voice interrupted. She glanced past Jellal to look at him, finding her entire team to be watching her with concern.

"They broke into your house but Jellal fended them off," Lucy went on. Erza's hands travelled along his, fishing for the one she had just injured further.

"We threw them into the dungeons," Natsu supplied while Erza absently traced the bandage of her beloved's arm. "And tomorrow we'll beat their boss' location out of them!" He punched a balled fist into his palm.

"And finally track down that Gravy-Bastard," Gray growled under his breath, allowing the calming hand of Juvia on his shoulder.

"Let me come with you," Jellal asked, meeting the surprised eyes of Team Natsu. Erza opened her mouth to protest but they agreed in her stead. There was no way he would have been able to leave her alone now. His heart was still racing with fear. She gazed into his eyes, reading it, leaning forward to touch her forehead with his in a reassuring manner.

The coming day was only a few hours away now and he dreaded its arrival.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello and thank you so so much for all of your kind reviews!**

**Several of you have commented on Natsu sniffing the bed; thanks for letting me know you were amused by such a tiny detail; it was literally like one sentence but oh well :D Someone's gotta notice...**

**Also, and I can hardly believe it, several of you have said to have liked the fighting! THANK YOU! I really never consider myself to be good at them and I always take forever to even convince myself to start on writing them, so thank you so much for letting me know! It motivates me so much!**

**Isanien, such a long review, thank you so much! Love to read your opinion!**

**Because I'm so stunned, thanks to the guest who pointed the fight out! I appreciate it a lot!**

**To the guest who has an account and doesn't log in, I don't know either if I meant you xD and don't worry, the story won't end with them solving the poster guy thing. Also love how you just straight down defend Jellal having nearly killed someone xD that's love right there!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, as always, I look forward to your reviews the most! Thanks for mentioning the umbrella, too, I added that last minute while rereading; I'm glad you liked it!**

**Mitzy, Author-San thanks ****_you _****for reviewing! I'm always very happy to do my very best and update soon when I get these wonderful reviews! Thanks a ton, you're too kind to let me drool at all of these paragraphs :D**

**Mikasa-Chan, welcome back and thank you so much for reviewing! And wow, did you seriously read all of it again? That's 170k words - more than double of Harry Potter 1(or two)!**

**Iiiin any case, I have no idea whether anyone reads all of this but I'm always glad to be showing my appreciation for such kind readers!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Morning came too quickly for Jellal's taste. Mira arrived with the sun's first beams, balancing a tray on one hand. She smiled sweetly when spotting them in the same infirmary bed instead of separate ones, Erza clutching Jellal with her arms around his back and her legs holding one of his captive. She was still asleep, though the noise, the light, and probably the unaccustomed bed made her stir.

"Good morning," Mira greeted and he grumbled something back, cursing at how croaking his voice was. Every muscle in his body ached, cramping when he moved them. They burnt, howling at him to stay motionless. Erza gave a soft moan in her fading sleep, snuggling closer to keep the sun out of her face. It hurt like hell. Still, he stroked down her back and she sighed.

Sitting up, he enticed unintelligible complaining from his beloved. She blinked her eyes open, glancing up at his tired face. Then she wordlessly accepted, making herself comfortable with her head on his lap, hugging his stomach to her face. He smiled gently, having to blink to stay awake.

Mira's eyes shone fondly and with the hint of a tease he was sure she was saving up for later. She put down the tray onto a small table next to the bed, revealing two cups of freshly steaming tea.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in her carefree and friendly voice. He must have looked better than he felt, Jellal thought, uttering a 'fine' in return. "Would you like breakfast here or in the guild hall?" She offered and he picked the first option.

Silence fell after she had left the room and not without another broad smile at her sleepy guildmate. Jellal sighed under his breath. He sank with his back against the headboard, flinching when feeling the galvanic sting of the electrocution device shoot through his body, flaring up his sore muscles. Erza lifted her head.

"Are you okay?" She asked, blinking with the sun in her eyes. He put a hand on the top of her head, shielding the blinding beams with his arm.

"I'm fine. How about you?" He returned with concern. She hummed positive, absently. Her attention had wandered to his bandaged arm, noticing the dried blood. She shuffled under the blanket, pulling her legs beneath herself to kneel in front of him. She took the hand from atop her head, fingers mellowly tracing the protruding tendons to his fingers.

Tenderly, Erza ran the tips of her fingers along his hand. It was as if dipping a blistering burn into cold water – hurting like icy fire at first, then gradually soothing. He exhaled in relief. When having repeated her motion a few times, Erza cautiously fumbled for the end of the gauze. She took it off so slowly, it was as of waiting for protests. He remained quiet.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she caught sight of his mauled hand. His skin was still shredded, revealing to have exploded, burst from his raw, with blood crusted flesh and hanging off the sides. His knuckles were just as roughed-up as the rest, though still covered in scratched, harsh skin. From his wrist on, red scars ran up his arm in random patterns, as if having been struck by lightning. And then there was the slice of her sword, framed by several thin holes that perforated deeply.

"He is smart – he knew attacking you in your sleep would cost him a head," Jellal said, slightly lifting his arm with the cut. She frowned with pity, not letting herself be cheered up by his easy tone of voice. She brought the wound to her lips, placing a soft kiss on it.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry," he said, cupping her face. Letting go of his arm, Erza put her hand over his on her jaw, leaning her cheek into it.

"I can't believe he would wait to attack until we were spent …" she muttered angrily. Jellal felt his cheeks flush with blood.

"I don't think he's _that_ smart… right?" He asked. "I'm sure it was a coincidence," he said and she nodded.

"Even so, he got us good."

"And the window," he added. She gave him a look but he could see the tension lift from her shoulders. He dared to grin, conjuring a reluctant smile onto her face. She pushed her lips out in played annoyance, eyes sparkling playfully up at him.

"I know what you're thinking," he said upon which she lifted a brow, "you're just _dying_ to tell me where the bathroom is," he said and she snorted with laughter. Genuinely smiling now, Jellal took the light hit to his chest.

"Turn right and down the hall," Erza said, shaking her head to herself, "it's the last door,"

"Thanks," he pecked her cheek, then made his way there.

* * *

"Yes?" Erza – now in her blouse and skirt – picked up, holding her communication lacrima to her ear. She glanced up to see Jellal return, who gave a questioning glace.

_"Jellal?" _The voice on the other end said and she recognised him to be Racer. Or Sawyer, she reminded herself.

"This is Erza," she informed.

_"Is Meredy with him?"_ Sawyer asked, not even questioning whether his guildmate was there with her. It was rather obvious to anyone who knew them. She frowned, sitting down on the bed. Jellal sank down next to her, harking for the caller's voice.

"No, we haven't heard from her in days," Erza disclosed. She knew he had asked Meredy to come sometime, the day they had baked together. He had checked several times but his closest guildmate had never answered. It was uncomforting to know that there was no way to tell whether the messages had been delivered at all or whether she had simply not read them after receiving them.

_"Oh, so you're a 'we' now..."_ the independent mage mocked, a smirk in his voice but she just put a hand on her hip.

"Of course we are, we've been together for _months_-" Erza nagged, noticing Jellal's waving hand and cringing expression, asking for the lacrima. With a short huff, she handed it over.

"Yes," Jellal greeted, pulling a face again at what she assumed to be more teasing remarks. He endured them, waiting for the next question. "No," he said. His gaze wandered to the window. "No, she wasn't," he went on. Erza watched the concern wrinkle his forehead. She reached for her comb, brushing her hair, eyes never leaving his back.

"I don't know, she didn't answer," Jellal replied into the lacrima, "right. Okay. Thanks, Sawyer." He ended, sighing after having found the red icon on the screen.

"Do you think something happened?" Erza asked, frowning with pity at his distressed expression. She gestured for him to come over, letting him untangle her hair, knowing it calmed him, if only a little.

"It's not like her not to answer…" he muttered, "and Sawyer says she comes by at least once a week at Richard's café," he added.

"Perhaps Juvia has seen her," Erza tried to comfort. As if summoned by her name being spoken, the Water Mage entered the room after Team Natsu. They asked how the couple was, bringing breakfast and more unsettling news.

"Ichiya?" Erza tilted her head with bewilderment. She straightened it again when it messed with the braid Jellal was doing, sitting behind her, legs crossed.

"Hibiki said he went missing a few days ago," Lucy retold.

"Meredy is missing, too," Erza joined. Juvia's eyes widened with worry.

"The good thing is, those guys in the dungeon are awake – Mira is grillin' 'em," Natsu grinned mischievously. Erza nodded. She fully trusted the She-Devil to be able to get pretty much anyone to talk. And she was very skilled when it came to spotting a lie. She had been the first to eye Erza differently when her relationship with Jellal had still been somewhat of a secret.

That, and she could be rather sadistic.

"Levy found a fitting sample," Wendy piped up. She had come towards the bed, now glancing politely from Jellal's busy, wrapped-up hand to his face.

"It's that bar in the west quarter," Gray supplied.

"The ginger dip…" Erza muttered conspiratorially. Jellal had finished Erza's braid, letting Wendy try again to heal his hand and arm. Erza swallowed when seeing how shoving up the other sleeve revealed more holes.

"We wanted to wait, though," Wendy said. "For Warren to return from his mission and for you to rest up a bit," she smiled and Erza returned it gratefully. She still felt a little dizzy from whatever she had inhaled but she knew that Jellal needed the break more than her. She was glad for it to be given.

The couple left the guild with Wendy, Charle and, surprisingly, Laxus. The unimpressed S-Class Mage followed them like a shadow – a huge shadow –, lips sealed for most of the way and even inside the house. Erza locked the front door again and they all stared at the broken window and crumpling wall in the bedroom after Laxus had moved the dresser aside.

Jellal made them all tea and later, they went on a most awkwardly silent trip to buy a new window. While Wendy and Erza could chat, she knew that her beloved felt very uncomfortable in the presence of the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She was more than curious about what they had been discussing in the meantime. She decided not to ask now, simply flopping into bed the second their shortly appointed bodyguards had left.

She glanced to the side out of one eye, watching Jellal inspect the shards around the window frame. They had not yet come up with a solution for the cracked wall but it was not as urgent. His movements were still stiff and he flinched at certain angles he bent his torso, avoiding them then. She frowned with pity and thankfulness. And she hoped for them to have more than just one day before setting off again. That fact that he would be coming along lifted her spirits, though – it gave her peace of mind to know where he was. That she could keep him safe, too.

"Bath?" Erza asked. Jellal turned, obviously having been lost in thoughts, taking a moment to process her words. Then he smiled, accepting.

* * *

Two days later, the new window had arrived. Jellal had watched intently how it had been installed, then scrutinised the sealed off edges again.

Ever since seeing the blistering lightning scars all across his back, paired with countless dark purple bruises that cluttered his torso, Erza had stuck to him like a magnet in the shower or bath. She would sit behind him, either distracting from the pain with as much gentleness as the usually fierce warrior could summon or covering every last bit in soothing balm to help the healing process. Wendy had come once but used most of her time on his hand which he was able to use again by now.

Erza newly bandaged his wounds every day, forbid him to do anything straining and uttered by far less wishes than usual. Still, he was exhausted. So was she, but her sometimes fussy stomach and concern for him were not yet enough to keep her from sleeping. She knew _he_ hardly did, breaking his head over everything and anything. Harking into the night, staying alert and rising with the sun without having closed his eyes for more than a few hours.

Erza often pondered whether it would have been a better idea to sleep at the guild for those cold nights with the unrepaired window – and beyond. But he felt a lot more comfortable at home and she found she could do him that favour, not minding either way as long as he was there.

* * *

"You know you'll have to let me pay if you guys disband the guild." Erza said, sipping her water. He remained quiet for a moment, thinking. Of course she was right, he knew, and it seemed as if all members of Crime Sorcière would agree but… then what? He could not just live off her hard-earned money.

Picking up his own glass, Jellal took a careful gulp to buy himself more time. He knew she had taken him out to a restaurant to distract off his worries, more than to spare him the cooking as she had argued. He was glad either way – most of all since it had spared him _her_ cooking. Eating out brought new concerns, however, and he eyed her closely with every bite she took, as if waiting for her to throw up on the spot.

Erza showed no signs of disgust about her lunch. On the contrary – she even ordered a second helping.

Closing his eyes briefly, he prepared to ask. He already knew she would never utter a single word of doubt but perhaps that encouragement was exactly what he needed. He took the chance.

"Do you… really think it would be a good idea if I joined Fairy Tail?" He dared, almost as a sigh. His brain felt sore with the thought, as if having run over hot coals on bare feet for hours on end. Right after those confusing blatant 'hints' she gave towards marriage, joining her guild caused most of his everyday tribulations.

"Of course it would!" Erza exclaimed, a little too excited. She leaned back into her chair again when people looked over. He sighed. He could not meet her eyes when she was one hundred percent positive while he only dwelled in the lower forties.

"But I caused everyone so much trouble..." he argued.

"No, you caused _me_ a lot of trouble," she retorted straight-faced, continuing to eat. He sighed again, knowing that she was just teasing but feeling guilty anyway. Noticing, Erza put her cutlery down. She reached across the table to find his hand and he almost had to laugh at the speed she tried to munch down her food in order to be able to give him a speech.

"I've humiliated the guild at the Grand Magic Games," he said before she was done.

"That wasn't your fault; it was 'Mystogan'," she gave back almost immediately after having swallowed.

"Don't you think that most people still associate me with him? How he made everyone miserable whenever he was there,"

"Okay, hold up there," she held up on palm. "Sleeping is not the same thing as miserable,"

"I mean the confus-"

"I for one have never been happier than when going to bed for the last months," she linked her fingers with his and he blushed, stunned. She used that opening to strike anew. "And Mystogan is neither someone who is disliked in Fairy Tail, nor does anyone confuse you with him. We've been over that.

"Apart from that, you failed to mention the time you saved us by merging with the lacrima of the Tower of Heaven and directing its beam into the sky," Erza went on and he kept quiet. "Or when you sacrificed yourself for the destruction of Nirvana,"

"Which failed completely..." Jellal muttered, eluding her gaze again.

"And when you saved us all by pushing Acnologia into the time rift,"

"I didn't do that, the ship did,"

"You went out there to do it." Her voice picked up urgency and he felt her eyes burn into him to find his. "You were ready to die for our sakes; for the world's sake," she squeezed his hand and, after a moment of hesitation, he squeezed back. "Jellal, you've saved me countless times, and if you hadn't, Fairy Tail might have never had a 7th Guild Master – if anything, we owe _you_."

"I did that to help you, Erza, not the guild..."

"You protected me and Wendy both against Acnologia. You would make a wonderful guildmate," she brushed her thumb along his palm, and when he didn't respond, continued. "And you did help us win the Grand Magic Games.

"If it hadn't been for you, Natsu and the others wouldn't have unlocked their second origin and we might not have made it into the second round at all," she said but he shook his head.

"That was Ultear, not me," he pointed out, catching himself to only be speaking up when being able to object.

"But you brought her. You came back," he looked up at the slight wobble in her voice. On the brink of tearful, Erza softly smiled at him.

"To you." He said firmly, finally able to meet her eyes. They shone like a kaleidoscope in the light of the chandelier, capturing him in their beauty.

She gave his hand one last squeeze, then let go to continue eating.

"And anyway, I'll cut down whomever doesn't accept you," she stabbed her fork into her food and he undisputedly believed her. "Oh, by the way, we wanted to meet up to discuss some tactics later," Erza changed topics again. This time, it did for once not occur to him that it was also a means of distraction while at the same time relevant. "At Lucy's place,"

"For the mission?"

"Exactly," she nodded. "I'm sure Mira did a splendid job and was able to see through their lies, but we can never be too sure. He might have lied to those henchmen in the first place – or he might know that they haven't returned and set up a trap,"

"Expecting us,"

"I'm sure he is,"

"Or she,"

"What?" Erza frowned. The pickled beetroot slipped off her fork. She picked it back up, chewing without ceasing to watch him.

"For all we know, it could be a woman, too," Jellal supplied. He could see her ponder whether they had ever considered that as a possibility. Just like the fact that the person who had spilled gravy on their wanted poster was the same as the restaurant owner of said gravy – it could have well been someone having eaten there only once.

Still, he knew that they would follow that clue anyway. It was their only lead. That and the captured men in the guild's dungeon.

"You should mention that," she said, sipping her water.

"Mention…?"

"You're coming," Erza said decidedly. Jellal glanced at her from below, taking his time with choosing his next bite. And he was running out of them. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts and he could feel her knowing gaze, being aware of him making up arguments against going. "Jellal," Erza crossed her arms as she leaned back in her seat, "you-"

"I know, I know," he sighed, avoiding her eyes. "I asked to come along so I have to go to the meeting as well,"

"You always have such smart ideas; just look at how you guided us through that seized village,"

"But those were my previous targets,"

"So? You've been on jobs before," she stuffed her mouth with another beet.

"I didn't mean-"

"They were strangers to you before you started investigating,"

"I wasn't being watched then,"

"Meredy was there,"

"Not all the time,"

"But for seven years, she was," Erza pointed out. And at him with her fork. He exhaled sharply through his nose. Slowly, her shoulders fell. She let her features soften along her voice, though the slightly desperate frown remained. He cut her off when she had only just opened her mouth.

"I never said I wasn't coming," Jellal said, still keeping his gaze on his by now empty plate. With sympathy and the tiniest hint of exasperation, Erza kept quiet. She called for the bill and only broke the silence once they had returned home.

There, she carefully wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling her face into his back.

"Help me make a snack for later?" She asked in her own way of asking for things. She waited for another heartbeat, then opened her mouth but he surprised her by answering first.

"I had wanted to try making mochi sometime…" he mumbled and she smiled widely at that. "They'd be practical to carry around," he added. Erza shoved herself further into his back, nosing where she knew it to be the least cluttered with bruises. It hurt but he did not mind.

They hardly ever spoke those special three words but he felt them every day, with every of her gestures, hoping to be transferring similar emotions.

* * *

"No peeking!" Lucy yelled at Natsu who deliberately leaned over to have a look at her deck. She fumed more comments at him and he shrugged, eyeing his own cards more critically. Happy whispered something into his ear, having spied to the other side. Half of the group howled in dismay when his next move did them no good.

Erza smirked to herself. She had seen it coming. She had already calculated every possibility in her head, now plucking at the card she would play at her turn. Gray made a face at the deck in his hands while Juvia pointed at a certain one, quietly but insistently trying to persuade him of her strategy.

They had discussed tactics for their mission for hours. Everyone had been delighted by the dessert Jellal and Erza had made, then even more when Wendy had announced to have brought her cards, diving into a round right after finishing with quest related topics. A single round had turned into several ones but their fighting spirit was still ablaze.

All but Jellal's, Lucy noticed. She jerked her head towards Erza, directing everyone else's attention, too.

He had been nervous from the start, having understood right away that Lucy had not invited them but rather that they had invited themselves. He had kept to himself, trying to merge with the furniture and generally been the quietest, most pleasant and undisturbing guest one could have.

When the game had started and Wendy had apologised for only having one deck, they had formed teams – Natsu and Happy, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, and Lucy, Wendy and Charle. He had volunteered to just watch but Erza had not let him, asking his advice as often as her ambition had allowed. Still, he had observed for most of the time, captured by her sitting between his crossed legs.

Distracted from her move by Lucy's jerking head, Erza glanced to the side without turning. Jellal's head was still on her shoulder where he had peered into her cards. Only now, it hung a little. His eyes were closed, his breathing even and his hands over her stomach had ceased their unsuspicious strokes.

Erza smiled warmly.

"Is he asleep?" Natsu asked, tilting his head. Lucy shrugged with a nod and a smile of herself.

"Juvia's body can hold Gray, too," Juvia offered, trying to crawl below her crush's arm and into his lap.

"You make it sound so weird!" Gray grumbled, shoving her away. Her face fell into a sorrowful pout as she retreated. As unnoticed as possible, he nudged her lightly, and she brightly smiled at him, taking the invitation – or permission, as he would call it in front of others – to at least lean against his side.

Erza watched Jellal from the corner of her eye. She felt sorry for him, constantly exhausted and concerned for his two most important persons. The uncertainty of Meredy's situation – whether it was serious or nothing at all to worry about – was making him insane, shown clearly by the darkening rims below his eyes. It looked as if weights were pulling his lids down.

"Maybe we should wait another day…?" Wendy proposed, and Lucy nodded, though indecisive. They all knew they had to act as fast as possible if they wanted to avoid information of their undertaking to leak to their target.

"It should be alright; he's more of an early bird," Erza attempted to assure, her tone gentle as she regarded him. At the sound of her voice, Jellal blinked his eyes open, taking him more and just one moment. They were so reluctant to obey and so small from tiredness. He really had dozen off.

Erza put her cards down, then lifted a hand to cup his jaw.

"How about we get some sleep before tomorrow?" She asked. He supressed a yawn, triggering one from her and she infected half her team with it. With a deep sigh of forced concentration to stay awake, Jellal raised his head off her shoulder.

"If you like," he said, never placing his own needs before hers. Though trying, she found, since he had given the opportunity for her to decide in his favour. And that was clearly sleep.

* * *

He walked home with dragging boots. Erza watched his closed eyes with pity while he brushed his teeth.

"Don't you think she could have lost it?" Erza proposed and it took him almost a minute to follow, shaking his head. She knew his thoughts were with Meredy as much as with the head hunters.

"No, she never- well…" he rubbed his head, raking his fingers through his hair, "hm… perhaps…" he yawned. His frown did not ease but his shoulders sank. Erza pulled on him, insisting on having him lay on her, hoping dearly for the magic that had made him sleep in the other night to work again.

He did fall asleep before her, almost immediately and she prayed for his for once deep slumber to stay awhile.


	65. Chapter 65

**So many reviews - thaaank you!**

**Sorry about the gross depiction of wounds but I looked up lightning wounds and it ain't pretty... :D**

**Anyway, thank you so much for such sweet and detailed reviews! And such amazing complements - if I were an anime character, I'd be blushing all the time; thank you all so much!**

**Also love how everyone's just like: what? how can they be angry at him? so what he just murdered someone xD**

**Also also, I was rather sure I knew what PDA meant but looked it up anyway and the first thing the internet showed me was some strong pain killer for example when pregnant and yeah. Confusion on my behalf xD always good to learn new abbreviations!**

**Enough of me! Thank you all so much for letting me know what you think and you're so very welcome for the updates! Author-San wishes good entertainment!**

* * *

"It reeks…" Natsu muttered amongst the group.

"Of the guy?" Lucy asked quietly, eyes darting around the bar. The second they had opened the door to the musty and of alcohol smelling place, clad in half-dark with only dirty yellow lamps on the walls, the Dragons Slayers' noses had flared.

"Of the attackers," he disclosed and Wendy nodded. The group proceeded with caution, peering at the grumpy faces that rudely stared back. Not only the team but it seemed that everyone in the establishment was itching for a fight. It would be highly risky to start anything now – not necessarily because there were particularly strong mages among the suspicious clientele but because it would be such a mess, an escape was bound to be given.

"In there," Natsu hissed, jerking his head over at a side door.

"Let's go then," Gray growled under his breath, making a move. With a sharp exhale, Erza lead the group towards closed door. Jellal had already spotted multiple criminals from former missions, the black market, and various illegal businesses he had been involved in. Some of them were fresh out of jail – whether it was official or not – while others were long overdue to pay prison a visit.

"Excuse me," the bartender interrupted their imminent campaign. Caught, they all halted in their tracks, frozen and inwardly cursing. Erza was the first to turn, having to step closer to the bar to properly see the small, chubby man. "That's the VIP room," he informed while drying a pitcher.

Natsu started sneaking towards the door but Erza stopped him with her hand. Jellal gave her a nudge from behind, having spotted their way in. She clenched her fist lightly behind her back, signalling to have understood.

"We came here for the weekend job," she invented, having scanned the poster next to the bar quickly. "We were just travelling through and heard you needed help," she said, allowing her features to ease into an appeasing smile.

The bartender nodded slowly.

"We are a little short of staff at the moment – at least on the weekends. The new waiters will only be coming in a few weeks," he explained. Erza was grateful for her team to remain as quiet as they were. "How about three weekends, starting tomorrow?" The small man asked. She made a thoughtful face.

"How about one weekend with five diligent workers?" She retorted with a counterproposal. A smile formed on the man's dry lips. He reached up to place his pitcher on the counter.

"I'll inform the boss then," he accepted, grinning. "Tomorrow at seven is when we open so be sure to be there on time – and I'll have to see about fitting uniforms…" he muttered, more to himself, trailing Erza's and Lucy's body with quite different intentions than a proper size. Jellal's jaw clenched with anger but he hid it well behind the veil of an empty expression. He kept his head lowered to shield his face beneath his hood.

Erza thanked the man, then turned on the heel, shooing her team out.

"Then you stay at camp while we work," she said to him, purposefully loud enough for someone to overhear. They took a couple of detours through the bordering woods as if actually having a camp, splitting up, until meeting again at an inn. The only one that still had space, if only a little.

"What?" Gray exclaimed. "I'm not staying in a room with this punk!"

"Who're ya callin' a punk, punk?!"

"You, you snoring bastard!"

"Freezing stripper!"

"Enough!" Erza hollered. The two shrunk, sweat drops rolling down their temples. "It's decided." She said with her arms crossed. "And it's only for one night, so I expect you to _behave_ yourselves," she glared and they nodded frightfully.

"Aye!" Natsu piped. Gray rolled his eyes but obeyed.

"At least it's two separate beds," he grumbled, making his way up the stairs.

"Like I'd sleep in the same bed as you,"

"Never gonna happen,"

"But why is Jellal allowed in the girl's room and not us?"

"Is there a problem?" Erza loomed over them and they squeaked, hasting up the stairs to their room. Erza sighed to herself. Jellal followed behind everyone, having felt the judging eyes of Charle the second Erza had allocated the two single bed and the family room. He had simply kept quiet, accepted any decision and only taken off his hood after the door had closed.

"This room is tiny; how did they even come to think one could fit two double beds?" Lucy nagged. She dropped her bag on the nearest one, then strode over to the small window behind the fraying curtain. Wendy followed, frowning her lips in distaste at the partly torn wallpaper, then – not before giving a testing pat – sank down on the other side of the bed. It seemed to be clear to them that Erza would insist on getting the same bed as Jellal and he was not complaining. Of course he would feel watched and with that uncomfortable, but sleeping apart – especially when the other was right there – was not something they were capable of anymore.

That, and he felt he needed her there to be able to fall asleep. To know that at least _she_ was safe.

"Any news from Juvia?" Lucy asked. Erza fished for Gray's lacrima that she had confiscated for the mission. Juvia and Mira were staying in Magnolia with hers – in her house, to be exact. Warren had found her lacrima to have been manipulated to send its location to another device. While he was busy hacking into the position of the spying device, Mirajane and Juvia pretended to be Erza, staying at home and walking around with her lacrima.

Anything to heighten their chances of outsmarting their target for once. At least to buy more time and keep the element of surprise.

"Nothing from Warren," Erza reported. She sat down on the double bed's end, crossing her legs. "Though Juvia says that there's an article on the bank robbery in the papers," she informed.

"Bank robbery?" Wendy frowned. She and Lucy sat on the end of their own bed now, facing their guildmate, knees almost touching with hers due to the lack of space.

"The one you hindered," Erza said, glancing at Jellal. He looked up from having untied his boots. "He was hired by the police to capture the delinquents since they were holding hostages," she explained to her friends, "I came there as per Meredy's request but he had already caught them all.

"Juvia says the article names _me_ instead of him to have saved the people," she said with a sharp sigh.

"They probably knew you," Jellal supplied. He did not mind one bit – the less attention the better. And newspapers had never been his allies so he readily surrendered any praises to her.

"It's not right," Erza huffed, "it would have done your reputation good," she started to fume.

"It's really not that important to me," he soothed. She did not look very convinced but he felt too self-conscious to cheer her up with a kiss.

"Ah, I'm still tingly all over from that creepy bar," Lucy stretched her arms above her head, "I'm gonna take a shower before bed," she announced. She gathered up her toiletries and disappeared in the bathroom. She came back out, slightly disgusted, then proceeded to clean everything with the help from her team.

* * *

Lucy awoke of her own accord which was rare for a mission. She yawned, turning over to give herself another few minutes. She wondered whether she had just dreamed about them going on their quest or whether it was perhaps still the middle of the night. Opening her eyes then, she blinked into the milky sun's light through the thin old curtain. And no Erza hovering above her, telling her to get a move on.

Since it was highly unusual and she got the feeling that she might have missed her team setting off entirely, she sat up. While rubbing one eye, Lucy glanced around the room. It was indeed the shabby inn room. She glanced to the side, noting Wendy to turn over in her fading sleep as well, Charle sticking to her chest.

As her gaze travelled towards the opposite wall, her previously small eyes opened wider. A smile formed on her lips and she chewed on her bottom lip as she just could not help but stare.

Slightly elevated on the stacked pillows was Jellal, his eyes closed but his breathing shallow from what she could tell. Erza was her focus though. The normally fierce and strict mage, always punctual and preaching discipline, was sound asleep. Snuggled up into the crook of her beloved's neck, she was grasping his shirt in her fists, pulling it to her face while her leg hooked onto him beneath the sheets. And while he did not look very much asleep – or comfortable with that knee atop his poor bladder – Jellal had both arms around her sleeping form protectively.

Lucy threw another estimating glance towards the window. It was autumn and the sun took a while longer to rise, but still, Erza was not giving any signs of being close to waking up.

With a smile to herself, almost forgetting about their troubling mission for a moment, Lucy hopped out of bed. She was still more than relieved that at least the beds were fine. After returning from the bathroom, she could not tear her gaze away from Erza yet again. Lucy winced when Jellal's eyes opened, looking right at her. She swallowed, grinning sheepishly.

She eased a little when returning his good morning wishes, edging closer to the bed again.

"I don't think I've ever seen her quite this peaceful," Lucy quietly said with a smile. "And at this hour," she joked, though she meant it. Considering the circumstances they were in – on a dangerous mission and still hunted by evidently ruthless enemies – it was a miracle that Erza was not already sharpening her blades.

"She likes to sleep in," Jellal said, his voice slightly hoarse but his eyes awake. Apart from the dark lines beneath.

"Couldn't you sleep?" Lucy asked, sinking down on the side of the bed.

"I woke up early," he answered after a short hesitation. She lifted a brow, though with a friendly smile.

"How early is 'early'?" She teased, sensing a lie of appeasement. She wondered how Erza was coping with that – or rather the other way around – since she knew how important honesty was to her guildmate. He pushed his lips together.

"I didn't look at the time," he admitted, though it clearly hinted at half a night of insomnia. It was a good thing that Erza kept him in place, at least forcing his body to rest. Lucy opened her mouth to say something else when the bed opposite creaked.

"Good morning," Wendy said in a hurry, hasting into the bathroom. She returned a minute later, a relieved smile stretching further upon spotting her cuddling guildmate.

"Erza's still asleep…" she said, somewhat like a question, though more to herself, unbelieving.

"I know right?" Lucy whispered back, patting the mattress next to her. Wendy had automatically steered towards it, taking the invitation and watching the steady breathing of her otherwise fierce friend.

"She's so relaxed," she noted, then smiled at Jellal. "She really only lets herself be protected by you – willingly," she said and Lucy nodded. Jellal's faint blush deepened a little and he shoved himself up to sit. Both girls flinched, as if to stop him, but sank back down when Erza only mumbled in her sleep, now clinging to his stomach.

"So cute," Lucy squealed quietly.

"There's not much I can do," Jellal confessed, stroking over his beloved's head once, enticing a small moan and blissfully unbothered champing. "I think she has an inner clock that reminds her to get up during missions,"

"She must have forgotten, now that you're here," Wendy supplied.

"It worked last time – though, you slept apart then," Lucy reminded and he awkwardly averted his gaze. "It's nice though; the bar only opens at seven anyway," she went on.

"I hope they didn't tell the guy that we're coming," Wendy said thoughtfully.

"I'm really not one for confrontation, but I hope he'll be waiting for us – trap or not," Lucy sternly said, "I've had enough of being hunted,"

"You can say that again…" Jellal sighed.

"And right after that, we'll go and find Meredy," she added. His strained eyes lit up at her words, blinking at her with astonished gratefulness. "Don't think we forgot," she winked.

"She's our friend, too," Wendy agreed. With softening features, Jellal wanted to reply, stopping himself when Erza gave a grumble. Slowly waking up from their voices, the brightening sun and not least his gentle strokes through her hair.

Arching her back, she inhaled deeply. After stretching and then making sure to still have the opportunity of a firm grip on his shirt, she released him to rub one eye. With a yawn, Erza turned, tilting her head back completely in his lap to look up at him, smiling.

"Good morning," Jellal smiled back, his hand hovering above her face now. She took it in hers, running her fingers along his, inspecting his mostly healed wounds without glancing away from his face.

"Mmh, morning," she curled her toes into the sheet. "Do we have chocolate?" She lazily asked.

"We could get some in town," he replied. Lucy tilted her head, knowing exactly how her usually unyielding guildmate could melt into his gaze – his eyes shone with such tender adoration and his voice sounded so different from when he talked to others. Even _she _felt the urge to stare and listen and not dare tear her eyes away from what she had never thought possible. He was as if exchanged when with his love, as drawn into their own secret world as she was.

"Good. I want chocolate pudding – the one you made the other day," Erza said.

"I can make some when we're home," he offered. Frowning, she only then seemed to take note of the strange walls and bed canopy. She tilted her head while absently placing his hand down on her ribs.

"Are we... on a date?" She furrowed her brows, sheepish, probably since she looked rather unsure with her guess. A light tint returned to his cheeks. Jellal was by far more aware of the others to be right there than she was.

"Not quite," he grinned and she gasped suddenly.

"The mission!" Erza's eyes shoot open. "I completely forgot- ah!" She nearly bumped into her friends at the side of the bed when rolling over to get up. "I'm sorry, I'll be ready in a second," she scrambled off the other side of the bed, hurrying to the bathroom, banging the door shut behind her. All three watched with amusement.

The door opened again and Erza pointed at Jellal, then the others.

"You get ready too!" She nearly yelled, flustered, and quickly closed the door again. A moment later, the shower ran.

Shaking his head, Jellal had to smile.

"Chocolate pudding for breakfast?" Lucy wiggled her brows. He shrugged with a grin.

"If she wants it,"  
"She gets it," Lucy finished and they laughed. Getting up, they all rummaged through their bags for a change of clothes.

"I can't believe it's been months since I showed you how to make pancakes," Wendy said.

"_I _still can't believe that casserole you made for the guild," Lucy dreamily swayed in the memory. Jellal scratched the back of his neck, not turning while busying himself with making the bed.

"I took cooking lessons," he disclosed.  
"Really?" Lucy asked, her mouth forming the shape of an 'o'.

"Two cooking classes and one in domestic economy – I've never really lived in a house before," he grinned over his shoulder, returning to tucking the edges of the blanket away.

"Domestic economy?" Wendy titled her head in question. She held Charle in her arms while she sat on her bed, her clothes ready to be changed into as soon as he would leave the room, Lucy assumed. The Exceed watched Jellal with slightly narrowed eyes, her lips a thin line but she remained quiet. Her attitude had visibly changed towards him, however reluctant she was to admit it.

"Things like washing, cooking, cleaning, sewing, house maintenance et cetera," he explained. Wendy gave an acknowledging comment and Lucy enthusiastically joined, too. She could not help but change her own perception of things – seeing as he was quite dedicated of his own free will, not only complying every of his beloved's wishes. Charle shared that opinion, her features relaxing, then darkening again as he went over to the bathroom door.

"Erza?" He knocked, clothes in hand. The shower had stopped but Lucy would never dream of interrupting the Queen of the Fairies, especially when she was in a hurry. "How long-" he pulled his hand back when the door opened.

"I'm done," Erza said, dressed in a towel, another one around her head, scarlet strands sticking out at the end. Busy in front of the mirror, she put the glass down which she had just emptied and Lucy found herself to be suspecting those clandestine pills.

With the door still ajar, Jellal strolled in, disappearing behind the door where fabric rusted a moment later. Erza untied her hair, searching for her brush.

"Have you-" Jellal started but she already nodded.

"Yes," Erza found what she had been looking for, combing through her wet hair. "Did you bring-"

"Mhm," he hummed, "I also brought-"

"Good,"

"Oh, and I saw-"

"Me too," she nodded, moving on to trying a bun, "maybe on the way back,"

"Can you-"

"Right," Erza reached out for the door, nudging it closed with a click of the lock. She rushing of water from the shower followed shortly. Lucy stared at the door, blinking to herself.

"So relaxed..." she muttered under her breath.

"They're like a married couple," Wendy smiled with a bit of a blush but it turned from being slightly embarrassed to fond. Lucy adapted that smile.

"Well, they've been pining after one another for years – I guess it's easier to get used to something after already having dreamed about it for so long..." she said.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like for him when we were trapped on Tenrou Island for those seven years…" Wendy sighed sadly. She pulled her pyjama over her head, putting on her dress. Lucy joined her, the unease of the previous day starting to settle in her stomach again.

"I don't think I even want to imagine it..." she mumbled with pity.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened again. Erza strut out, decidedly turning the corner.

"I'm waking up the others," she said, blustering down the hall. Jellal appeared from the bathroom as well, just finishing with buttoning up his shirt, stepping into his boots. He glanced to the side when Gray's borrowed lacrima lit up. Lucy did not notice her own actions to stop, her hand freezing while having stuffed her clothes into her bag at the change of his expression. His eyes were as if falling out and onto the screen.

"What's-"

"It's Meredy!" Jellal gasped, hectically swiping over the screen. His eyes flew across the messages that apparently concerned his guildmate, his breathing quickening. Erza returned, halting in her haste when spotting the device in his hand.

"Any news?"

"Meredy texted me – you, your lacrima, for me," he spun around to her, "she sent me a location," he almost panted. Erza frowned and that alone made him calmer from his sudden vigour.

"Did she say why she only answered now?" Erza sceptically asked.

"She said her luggage was stolen," he retold.

"Has that ever happened to her?"

"No, it- well, it's not too unrealistic but she has a new mission – says it's urgent," he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Erza caught them, giving a puzzled look.

"That's it? No details?"

"We never give details unless in person, but still,"

"You think it's a trap,"

"Most likely." Jellal gave the lacrima back to her, gathering up his bag and coat. "But I'm still going,"

"Be careful," Erza went after him, stopping him in the door where he turned with softening eyes. She tugged on his collar where he had just closed his coat, then rested her hands on his chest.

"I'm already prepared for a trap and I won't exhaust my magic beforehand," he promised. Leaning down, he met her lips in a reassuring kiss that Lucy found her heart to be speeding up at. "Please take care on your job," he pleaded and she nodded seriously.

"In two days back at home," she declared. Any further point in time and they would be allowed to worry and look for the other, Lucy presumed.

"Two days," Jellal agreed, capturing her lips again, then practically ran out the door and into the busy morning streets.


	66. Chapter 66

**You're welcome for the update - I thank you for the reviews! ^^**

**Isanien, thank you so much for such a long and detailed review! And most of all the complement; makes me so happy!**

**Guest, who said it was their favourite chapter - thank you so much! I wasn't expecting that! Glad you're enjoying and thanks for letting me know what you like to be mentioned!**

**FH, thank you so much for your review! There will be Gruvia hints, still, no worries. I was thinking about something more major but it's only an idea, still... think I should (in the background)?**

**Mitzy, suuuch a long review, thaaank you! Again, I don't see how it is the favourite chapter but it makes me so happy to hear! I'm not doing your wonderful review justice but just know that I'm really really grateful for such kind and many words concerning the chapter! And wow, how you even did two! Thank you so much! Think I should include a Natsu and Gray exposed to Jerza cuteness scene?**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for your review! Again the question: Natsu and Gray witnessing more Jerza fluff?**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, your review got posted twice on accident and I enjoyed both (the same) reviews wholeheartedly! Thank you so so much! I love how you had to squeal; thank you for telling me - made me squeal with happiness :D**

**Author-San signing off! Fairy Tail signing in! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The darkening streets were slowly filling up. People came from all around – from long journeys or simply the nearest hideout. Dubious, shady figures, lurking in alleyways or smoking in front of a bar. Beer mugs clinked almost as much as shot glasses.

"Welcome," the bartender from the evening before greeted the team, opening his back door for them. "I'm glad you came – one of the employees called in sick," he informed. Not that anyone from Fairy Tail cared. The bar was still mostly empty, so was the kitchen. It looked as shabby as most of the buildings in the quarter and everyone seemed glad that they would never have to eat there again. The sensitive Dragon Slayer noses screwed up in disgust.

"Now, about your salary, I was thinking something like this," he led them to one of the counters where a sticky piece of paper laid, partly in a puddle of… Erza did not want to know. She was everything but jealous of her comrades' excellent senses of smell at that moment. She kept a straight face, however, regarding the insolently low number. She let it pass – their objective was not money, but to find and capture their target. She gave a nod.

"Wonderful," the parsimonious man said, going over to the next door. Following wordlessly, the group stayed alert, even if there were hardly customers there yet, only a small cluster of figures in the back corner. The noise from outside was starting to pick up.

"Oh, and I assume you are magic wielders?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. They all mirrored it, easing their guard a little once he continued. "Because there might sometimes be mages coming to the bar – but then I can count on you to be able to defend yourselves," he simply concluded for himself without asking for consent. He smirked with what could be some twisted apology at the girls, Lucy and Erza in particular and neither of them was liking the way it looked – and sounded.

Erza already felt for her friend, knowing her hair to have already stood on end upon entering the creepy place. Harassment was not a thing they needed to add to their list of discomfort but if the risk was necessary for their goal…

Natsu pulled up his lips into a noiseless snarl as they passed the VIP room. They did not enter it, squeezing behind the bar to find untrustworthy rungs of a broad ladder, leading to an upstairs. A scarred, brawny man was hunching over the bar, wiping it in an almost mechanic manner, his face seemingly set into an angry attitude for twenty-four hours each day. He did not say a thing, dragging the dirty rag over the stained wood. Another scrawny man at the other end of the room was busy with the same enthusiasm as his colleague.

The hand full of men that had already taken their seats in the corner of the room stopped their whispering as soon as the mages had entered. Eyes peered at Team Natsu from the shadows, not even hushed words uttered. Did they know about the two Dragon Slayers and their good hearing?

"Do you need lockers for your belongings?" The small man asked, apparently as inattentive with newcomers as with hygiene since they were clearly not carrying a single piece of luggage.

"We've left it at camp-" Natsu began but Gray rammed his elbow into his guildmate's stomach.

"Shush," he hissed and Natsu mumbled something annoyed but understanding. One of the figures in the back rose from his seat, exiting the bar in a stride. He had clearly heard, poorly pretending to be lighting a cigarette outside, even though the entire bar reeked of smoke.

One person less to fight, Erza thought, relief washing down her back to replace the cold shiver when knowing their plan to have worked up until now.

She negated their new employer's offer and carefully climbed the creaking steps he pointed up to. "The women's uniforms are through the first door to the left, the men's through the second – do hurry up if you please, we are open," he called after them.

Giving each other meaningful looks, they split up into the designated rooms.

Wendy glanced out the tiny triangular window opposite the entrance door.

"Charle," she whispered as loudly as she dared. The Exceed appeared within a heartbeat, giving a stern nod. She pressed herself against the wall next to the window when someone in the street halted, harking. He continued, however and the white cat relaxed the slightest bit.

"We haven't spotted anything particularly odd – no one seems to be organised or in communication with someone far away," she reported through mostly sealed lips. "We'll scout above the market place again and meet back here right after," she said, taking off.

"Be careful," Wendy said quietly, watching her best friend disappear in the darkness of the descending night. She would have to find an excuse to come back up at some point.

They had decided on allowing Happy and Charle patrol the area from the air – they were not to land unless necessary and only if there was no roof window where someone would be able to sneak up on them.

Whether involved with the team's target person or not, no one was to be trusted in a quarter like that.

"What… _is_ this?!" Lucy made a face, staring down at the chair where her attire was draped over. Erza turned from having listened at the closed door, catching sight of the… outfit. Wendy's eyes widened and she shivered shortly. "I mean…" Lucy picked the item up, frowning critically.

"This can't be it, right?" Wendy gulped. Her eyes wandered over the flimsy piece of leather, a harness of some sort, strapping around arms, wrists, legs and ankles more than properly covering a lady's private parts. It did fulfil that requirement, if only barely. Erza gave a long sigh, clenching her jaw. There was no way she would let Wendy wear something like that but if it was the only way to finally end the hunt, she would put it on. She wondered what the boys were forced to wear.

"I've worn less…" she shrugged with as much confidence as she could muster, picking her own up to eye it up and down.

"Yeah, in the shower…" Lucy grumbled. "But hey, at least yours includes fabric," she picked Wendy's by far too short skirt and top up.

"It's mocking me…" Wendy mumbled while taking what was definitely tailored for busty women.

"We'll be out of here faster if we get going now," Erza said, manually unbuttoning her blouse and unhooking her skirt, placing them over the chair's backrest. She did not want to raise any suspicions of which magic they all used, especially since theirs were well known from the Grand Magic Games. The moment people realised, it would be over.

Or perhaps, it would only start. It was hard to decide and she had to admit that it was all a matter of time to see which tactic would prove victorious.

Reluctantly, Lucy followed the example, stripping off her clothes.

"I'm sure at least one of us is already done undressing," she joked, avoiding Gray's name but managing to make her friends giggle despite their unease.

"Then let's not make them wait," Erza suggested. She pouted to herself when noting that she was wearing one of her new, extra lacy sets of underwear, now hoping more than ever to be able to pick her clothes back up after their mission. She had dozens of skirts and blouses, but the elegant lingerie was something she had yet to try out – to have him see.

"Oh, Erza, I didn't know you got hurt, too," Lucy said. Confused, Erza turned to tilt her head at her guildmate. Lucy pointed, her finger slowly curling back up and lowering awkwardly as she came to realise. Those were not bruises caused by intruders. Erza blinked in puzzlement, following the gaze to spot several trails of lovebites from her neck down all the way to her stomach. She closed her legs to shield any more on her thighs from view.

"It's nothing," she hastily said, turning away for Wendy not to understand and get worried. They were the last things she wanted healed and gone from her subtle skin; she adored them. Still, in her fantasy scenarios, she had been a lot cooler about them, seeing as she had only ever imagined showing the ones on her neck and cleavage off. Her face was steaming with blush but she pretended not to notice.

Lucy awkwardly cleared her throat and the two women proceeded to step into the unfavoured working clothes. Wendy had already slid her own on, pulling and tugging to get some length out of them. The bondage attire was admittedly easy to put on, everything connected so conveniently that it was only necessary to mildly adjust some of the straps by their numerous buckles. The three exchanged much saying glances, all sighing. It was only starting.

Suddenly, the door flung open. Lucy shrieked, trying to cover herself up in the embarrassing though complete outfit and Erza instinctively shoved Wendy behind her, summoning a sword. At least trying to. She stared at her empty hand.

"Don't put them on!" Natsu yelled, panting. They stared at him when Lucy suddenly choked. Erza spun around to her, her breath getting stuck in her throat as the leather straps tightened. They wound closely around her arms and legs, clasping around her stomach and back, cording up her windpipe. She fell to the ground.

"Erza!" Natsu exclaimed, then shouted Lucy's name but Erza could not see anything but wooden floor. On her front, she felt the harness cut into her flesh, stealing her oxygen, blackening her vision. She tried again to call for a sword, an axe, a scimitar, anything. Nothing happened.

"Natsu…" she croaked, turning her head as much as possible. Her wrists and ankles were drawn together behind her back by the same force the seal stone interweaved material gashed into her skin with. "Fire," she panted. Sweat was pooling down her forehead and back. She was not sure how the others were coping but she felt her insides contort, hoping it to be her uncalled-for allergy.

"Enjoying the new fashion, I see," they winced when a new voice joined them. Natsu twirled around, glaring at who he found to be the bartender. Growling, Natsu stood in front of his comrades. "You see, Fairy Tail, I have watched you at the Grand Magic Games," the small man retold, "and I envy your power,"

"N-aaah!" Natsu lunged at the man, stumbling through air. His eyes widened in shock. The figure was perfectly intact, a smug grin on its face.

"A thought projection…?" Erza wheezed, managing to watch with one eye forced open. She furrowed her brows even further than already with the inflicted pain from the notching straps when Natsu punched the air again and again. He could not leave their side, but at the same time, he must have been able to smell the actual person somewhere near. His shoulders rose and fell with infuriated heavy breathing.

"Not only that, but have you ever thought about sharing it?" The man went on as if nothing had happened, silencing the furious shouts of the Dragon Slayer. "Only ten percent of our world's population is able to use magic, as you might know," he said with an agonising serenity while they suffered. Erza felt her lungs contract even more, breath coming short with the tension of her restraints. She could hear Lucy and Wendy gasp for air. "And yet, none of you have ever even considered sharing it.

"You boast with it in those stupid games, destroy buildings, cities, existences," his voice started to pick up urgency, lowering threateningly. "You kill with your magic, suppress others, whether they are the same as you or not. People shape their lives around you – have to watch you do their jobs instead of you finding ways to let them help themselves. The government pays fortunes for the development of Magical Vehicles and what about the non-mages? Are there any means of transportation for them, other than crowded trains or stinking carriages?" His voice shook with anger but it stayed spookily quiet.

"Of course, none of you egoistic tyrants would come to agree to such an attempt at equality, so I have outdone myself with the newest way to subdue what is commonly held to be divine – the _OE-_plug. Opposed to your Self-Energy-plug, mine will benefit someone else besides your cruel selves. It can harvest your magic to be reused by someone or something else – or should I say… _harness-d,_" he grinned cheekily at the bondage outfits.

"We're not responsible for your problems, you jerk," Natsu snarled. He lit up his balled fist, throwing another punch, shortly making the projection vanish. Sprinting down the hall, he hurled a tightly strapped-in Gray into the room, turning back to face the reappearing smirk of a triumphant lunatic. The Ice Mage gave a muffled groan, his face as distorted as his captured guildmates' but his fighting spirit just as high as well.

He had been granted something similar to Wendy's outfit – by far more appropriate, or rather less revealing. Still, the seal-stone embedded fabric and the spell – if it was one – contorted around his body, bringing his ankles and wrists together, overstretching his back.

Erza stared up at their only hope, feeling hot blood run down her largely exposed body where the cuts deepened. Something in her spine shifted when it was coerced into bending backwards and she was not sure whether it was popping or cracking of bones she heard.

"Natsu…" she cawed, trying to catch her breath. Tendons and muscles were tensed too far, aching as if already threatening to snap. She felt like passing out, throwing up and breaking in half at the same time. "Burn them," she pleaded. He turned, staring with wide eyes. "Please, hurry," she managed, coughing. Blood speckled the floor.

"I'll hurt you-"

"Do it," she ordered, "my swords can cut them," Erza said. Natsu wasted no time, crouching down while still facing the door, ready to spring to his feet at any given moment. Flames flared up above his palms.

"That will not be of much use," the thought projection patiently said. "It would be better of you just put your own on – I can put a stop to this," he bargained. Natsu's fire burnt into Erza's skin but she felt as if ablaze all over already, quivering heftily. "Surrender your magic and I will save your friends," the man's eyes sparked up ambitiously.

Lucy choked where Erza could not see. Natsu winced, turning.

"Lucy!" He yelled, panic flooding him. Wendy whimpered, crying in pain while Gray gave another groan.

"Natsu!" Erza growled, unable to hide her own tortured features. Torn, he got back to grabbing the nicking leather. Flames shot up into the ceiling, giant balls of fire nearly swallowing her whole. Gritting her teeth, already having bitten her tongue, Erza begged for more. He ignited Igneel's Fire Dragon King powers.

Her skin bubbled with boiling blisters. Tears ran down her face in streams. They evaporated then, even before leaving her eyes. There was a snap, a crack and sizzling of dying blaze. The one on her side was loose! Natsu snatched one end of it, raking it upwards to tear the top of the harness off of his guildmate.

With an outcry, Erza hurled herself up to sit, her ribs cracking loudly at the sudden movement. She braced her gored hand around the remaining restraints around her torso while Natsu violently pulled the rest off. A broad black blade crashed into the wooden flooring, splintering it.

Erza wheezed, nearly breaking together on the spot again. Her arms and legs shook from the pain her entire body was surging with. Clenching her jaw, she huffed, summoning another sword. She shuffled over to Gray, his restrains ripped apart within a second. Natsu let the weapon he had been using fall as soon as the others were freed. He rushed out the door, down the stairs.

"Natsu! Wait!" Erza called. Heaving herself to her feet, she requipped into her Flight Armour. Anything not as heavy as the usual getup. Her muscles burnt as much as her skin, her every limb protesting but she pressed on. "Get Charle and Happy," she ordered over her shoulder, "and stay together!" She added, then ran after the Dragon Slayer. Her legs gave up at the very top of the ladder.

Shrieking, Erza collided with the wall, drilling her hand into it, tumbling down anyway. The VIP door was unopened, the bar full of people. They all stared at her, shocked most of all. A few felt for their weapons or readied magic while others already had after seeing Natsu but she paid them no mind. The front door was in ashes.

Sprinting as much as tripping, Erza stumbled out into the street. A gigantic flame shot up above multi-storey buildings and she aimed for that. The streets were buzzing busily, people staring, snickering, shouting and drinking.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled over the commotion. A large warehouse was burning down and he stood there, a small figure cowering at his feet. Black smoke rose from the combusted walls, a for human noses already biting stench alongside it. Erza covered her mouth and nose, eyes tearing up at the heat and disgustingly strong smells that mixed into something that made her gag.

"They're here," Natsu turned to her. She ignored the hunched man they had finally, _finally_ caught up with. Her gaze met her friend's, then followed it to the ground where, among the rubble, there was a neatly sealed off hatch. "The others."


	67. Chapter 67

**Soo many lovely revieeews! Thaaank you! Here goes my rambling...**

**To the first guest, thank you so much for saying that you liked the villain - I always find 'evil' people without a reason behind their actions boring and I'm really glad you liked it! And so much, too; I get giddy just rereading your review!**

**Mitzy, sorry for the lack of Jerza but I didn't want to just have all the issue-solving to have happened in the background. And thanks for replying to my question - brain is on the job!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, sweet Somnolent Sushi Roll, I love your reviews. Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts on the chapter and letting me know how you had to laugh and that the comedy and action mix was not out of place! Thank you so much for the encouraging and don't apologise for posting twice - twice as much for me to fuel my writing with! :D**

**Frangellica, (I still love your pen-name) thank you so much for such a detailed and long review! And very good ideas, one of them sparked up in Author-San's mind immediately!**

**Mikasa-Chan, you even wrote two, thank you so much for so much enthusiasm and also for answering to my question! Also, your question will be mentioned again, not to worry.**

**And finally thanks to the last guest, taking the time and letting me know that the chapter was good despite the lack of Jerza and also for mentioning the prompt. I'll be sure to see to that :) Being all cute and gross xD love the way you write reviews!**

**Anyhoot, I hope you'll enjoy (somehow)!**

* * *

Erza felt her feet itch with impatience. She wanted to pace but she still felt more than sore, her feet included. She traced the now mostly closed but still furrowed trenches along her wrists. They wound all the way around her torso, her legs, her arms and neck. She wondered how long it would take them to heal completely, though she dearly hoped for Wendy to be of further help. She had to – Jellal was due that day. Would he not show up at the house, she would set out to find him.

And he would not take her injuries lightly.

With a long sigh, Erza sank down into their mattress. Everything was dark and quiet, the night still and dry for once. She wished for him to be there, to be able to hold on to him and find the long-desired sleep in peace. She had hardly slept for the past two nights, knowing that if he could not stick to their arrangement, she would have to venture out and search for him.

Her body still screamed with protests at her every move, the mere thought of getting up seeming out of reach. She laid down instead.

Their tormentor had been given to the local police. His own invention of fabric that sealed magic was keeping him in check. The entire town was practically in custody, at least the quarter, patrols and strict check-ups luring out henchmen and other criminals to follow in the man's footsteps.

Beneath that secretive hatch – smartly covered in a dump and the smelliest food and trash to mask the scent from curious Dragon Slayer noses – had been a sort of dungeon. Inside, more than just a few renowned mages had been shackled up, then connected and drained with the rumoured OE-plug. Both Meredy and Ichiya had been among the captives, now resting up in the infirmary of Fairy Tail to slowly recover from a major Magic Deficiency Disease. Porlyusica was with them and Erza wondered whether to tell Jellal right away upon his return or to let him sleep first. Knowing him, he would need it.

With that knowledge, however, it was also clear that he had waltzed right into a trap but she believed in him. He would return – he had to.

Erza turned onto her side, hissing in pain. Not that any other position was less agonising. She waited for as long as her exhaustion allowed, finally unable to keep her eyes open and her mind from drifting into a tick void of nothingness. Sleep tried to drown her and her body gladly let itself be swallowed, thoughts following shortly.

It was hardly an hour later when she flinched back awake. The lock had clicked.

Erza held her breath. Her burnt side still felt as if on fire, stinging less severely when she sat up. The front door fell shut and feet stumbled, then dragged across the cold stone. Before she had troubled herself out of bed, the bathroom door closed.

She flopped back down. Taking a few breaths, Erza forced herself to get up anyway. She turned on the lights to find Jellal's boots scattered in the hall towards the bathroom. Her darkly rimmed eyes widened when she spotted the dapples of blood on the floor. She harked when there came a thump from the other side of the wall, sending her already accelerating heartbeat racing.

Without knocking, she stormed into the bathroom.

"Jellal?" Erza called, flicking the light on. She gasped when she caught sight of him. Having slumped against the wall, Jellal had slid down, a trail of blood going down the wall as broad as his back. "Jellal!" She exclaimed, crashing onto her knees in front of him. His eyes were closed, his breathing rasping and his face splattered with the same dark red his clothes were soaked in. He looked utterly exhausted.

"Jellal," she tried again, shoving herself between his legs, cupping his face with both hands. Opening his eyes, his head fell into her palms, a tried smile slowly edging onto his lips.

"Erza," he croaked, though with affection, as if seeing her simply made his day, no matter what his condition was.

"Jellal, you're hurt," she rushed, brushing blood from his cheeks with her thumbs. One hand wandered to the back of his head, fortunately finding it to be clean, then travelled down to his back, dripping with blood a moment after. She made quick work of unbuttoning his coat.

"Don't worry," he cawed in a quiet voice, "most of it isn't mine," he assured. His eyes looked already far away, on their way to much-needed slumber, but they remained open, steadily watching her face, her eyes, her brows that knitted together in concern.

Hastily but with great care, Erza went on to slide the buttons through the holes of his shirt when his hand came up – sluggish like every single one of his moves – resting on her arm to stop her.

"I can take care of it," he said, "you look tired, you should go to bed," Jellal offered. With an unbelieving huff, Erza courtly declined. She would never be able to sleep with such stress, anyway, fleetly finishing with his shirt, then moving on to his belt and trousers. Jellal let her, probably too tired and perhaps still too lost in his own head, his mission and maybe wondering about hers. If so, he did not show it, not asking while she tossed his clothes into the bathtub where they flooded the drain in red.

He was covered in drying up mud and blood, his hair damp from rain she assumed to have surprised him on his way home. With her hands still bloody, one dripping onto him and the floor, Erza heaved herself back up. She rinsed her hands in the sink, not taking her time to dry them, going to rummage for bandages in the cupboard.

Jellal groaned, sitting up. He turned away and she took the invitation to sit behind him. It was hard to inspect his back as it was dark red and sticky and wet with blood. With water and a towel, she finally saw three long gashes going all the way from his shoulder blade down to the small of his back in a diagonal line. They seeped with fresh blood, the floor already a mess, so she decided for him to join his clothes in the tub.

"What happened?" She asked for the first time, noticing to only have started wondering just then, too. She knew that the second they would collapse onto their bed, they would fall asleep, their usually offset rhythm falling into step.

"It was a trap," Jellal said, hissing through gritted teeth when the icy water hit his back. She switched it to warm but by the time the temperature adapted, everything was rinsed off already. She turned it back off.

"But you were prepared,"

"I was," he retold, "there was no trace of her magic anywhere, it was rather obvious," he hoarsely explained. Erza listened with her mind slowly clouding and de-clouding, his own following suit, judging by the heaviness of his eyelids and the slurring of his voice. "They had set up an electric trap which ended up to come in very handy when taking care of _that_," he lifted one arm with a grimace, pointing at the claw marks down his back.

Erza patted them with a fresh towel, then covered everything in compresses. They got stained with fresh blood immediately but nothing leaked so she left them that way.

"We found Meredy," she said when he sighed so deeply, she knew he was restless despite his exhaustion. Jellal sat up straight on the rim of the bathtub, wincing at the pain it caused.

"You did?"

"Yes," Erza reached around him to gradually wrap his torso up in gauze. "She really was captured by that man – he also had Ichiya and several others – but we brought everyone back to Fairy Tail. Porlyusica is with them. She says they have Magic Deficiency but it should all be fine soon," she reassured, trying to sound as convinced and hopeful as possible. He took another moment to digest her words.

"At Fairy Tail?" He finally spoke up.

"We will visit her tomorrow," Erza quickly said. She knew he wanted to make sure himself that his guildmate was alright, which was okay, but he needed to rest, too. That, and his voice had darkened scarily, telling her more about his thoughts than he probably knew.

She finished with his torso, drying him off. Then she proceeded with his hands and arms, cleaning, padding and bandaging them. Unsettled, she watched his weary expression where his eyes glowered at nothing in particular. There was, however, no sign of him trying to get up yet, which she was grateful for.

"Thank you," Jellal said then. His shoulders relaxed as he returned to the present. She mirrored his smile with an honestly relieved one. "What would I be without you?" He turned, kissing the back of her hand, then her palm and lower arm.

"Richer, for sure," she shot a grin but he did not laugh. His eyes had grown in size, staring down. Drilling into the marks along her wrist. "Oh, it's-" Erza swallowed when he shoved up her sleeve despite her soothing. "It's nothing much, Wendy already saw to it," she wanted to play the purposely hidden wounds down of which he found more and more.

"Was that him, too?" Jellal asked and she felt her stomach drop.

"He's behind bars now, don't worry," Erza gently brushed him off, then pulled her sleeves back down. "Come on," she stood to elude any more surveying, "tomorrow, alright?" She asked. Picking up the towels, she threw everything into the bathtub, helping him out. His legs shook, though they were merely strained and not injured to her relief.

Unsatisfied but without complaints, Jellal did as he was told. He did not bother with more than a change of underwear and left out a meal and brushing his teeth altogether. The mattress sighed alongside them as they sank into it.

"I missed you," Jellal said while jadedly scooting closer. Erza smiled to herself, snuggling up, pushing her head beneath his chin.

"I missed you, too," she kissed his throat where her face squished into. His arms encircled her back, tightening. "A lot,"

"I was worried about you," he continued, hands stroking along her spine. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," Jellal murmured, "I'm so glad to be home with you," his voice slowed, trudging. Carefully, maybe even absently, Erza pondered, his hands found the hem of her shirt. Fingertips explored the warmth of her skin, trailing until coming across more and more furrows. He stiffened.

"These are also…?" he breathed, the hint of a growl rumbling in his throat. She knew he had his eyes closed, feeling his exhausted body relax without his consent, allowing her to be calm as well.

"Tomorrow, my love," Erza whispered. She slid her own hands up to his shoulders, rubbing over his shoulder blades and to his upper arms, his muscles' tension lifting ever so slightly. Not that he would cease to fiercely cling to her but that was nothing out of the ordinary, even while asleep.

"If I get to that… bastard, I'd…" Jellal's breathing deepened. "I'll…" he drifted off even before her and Erza was glad about that. God knew what would have happened should he have found out about _all_ of her marks, if he would have been there, too, and if he would have had the energy to stand and fight.

The next morning came too soon for her taste and Erza panicked when noticing to be alone.

* * *

Erza's legs burnt despite the cold air that bit into them like tiny needles as she ran. Their previous mission's target location was by far less spooky by daylight, though not any more appealing. The streets were mostly empty but she guessed the people to have gathered at the noisy spectacle she was headed for. The blinding light could be seen from several streets away, the thuds resembling explosions, rather than impacts.

She understood now how the man's trap had worked so well. With a Magical Vehicle depleting her already drained reserves of magic energy this much already, she could perfectly imagine how Meteor must have utterly knocked Jellal out back then.

Only now, he was the one knocking out.

With burning lungs and heavy breathing, Erza finally reached her aim. She barged through the aghast and scared crowd that had clustered in the shadows of the buildings around. There was no room for a gasp but her hammering heart leapt up into her throat.

Jellal's hair was a mess, as were his clothes. His eyes glowered with wild rage, gruesomely fixating his victim that he hurled across the paved street. The cruel man was nothing but a heap of cracked bones, it seemed, limply flung into another wall. Next to it, there was the gaping hole of his former cell where he had been broken out of against his will.

It was like a light show. It was hard to see anything for longer than a moment, Jellal's magic so garish, it left white spots all across her only slowly clearing vision. Erza hurried, ignoring her pain and tiredness.

"Jellal!" She exclaimed. She had no mind to wonder whether it would be a bad idea to call his name out loud. His attention was not caught, anyway. He rampaged on, completely mad with fury, perhaps neither hearing nor seeing her. She remembered Gray's hushed words then, about how her beloved had nearly murdered someone in his last fit of uncontrolled wrath. She summoned a sword.

Mere metres away from him now, Erza dashed forward. The sky had opened up, stars gleaming threateningly. Jellal thrust his hand forward, fingers spread, the other striking up to clash down for his devastating spell. Erza shouted his name but he did not hear. She huffed with effort as she spun, kicking his stomach hard, sending him tumbling backwards.

Jellal's bare feet scraped across the street, his stance still wide, his balance nearly undisrupted. Without wasting a millisecond, Erza lunged her sword, the anticipated defensive light attack deflected. She flung herself onto him and he groaned when his back roughly hit the asphalt. Her blade crushed the ground, impaling his sleeve and pinning his arm down while her knee captured the other one.

Out of breath and completely out of ideas, Erza followed him into insanity, bending down and smashing her lips onto his. He choked, his abdomen beneath her convulsing, arms and legs twitching with the sudden change of sensations. They were both running hot and cold, their bodies bitten with frost while their insides churned and boiled, lungs ablaze.

Slowly, his limbs slackened. Unable not to pull away and grasp for breath, Erza released his lips but not his face, cupping it in both of her trembling hands. His chest rocked her up and down with heavy breaths, rasped and quick. Blinking her eyes open, she saw his gaze return for the first time. He stared for moments to pass, hearts drumming in unison.

"Erza…" Jellal wheezed. His arms came up, the secured one ripping away at the fabric of his shirt, desperate to hold her. He wound them around her waist, to her back, as much as he could reach from where he laid, water standing in his eyes.

"It's alright now, everything's fine," Erza whispered urgently. She ran a hand up through his hair. She could not release him if he was not back completely; if she did not know him to be predictable. To be hers to read and persuade. To be hers at all. Return to her. And then back home.

"But your skin-"

"Will be just fine," she interrupted. "It's fine, it's over, let it be," she went on, practically singing it into his ear, his mouth, claiming it again until he responded the way he did when self-aware and focusing on nothing but them and how to treat his love.

"There they are!" A voice startled them. Erza glanced around before freeing Jellal, helping him up, remaining in front of him. Her eyes flashed from the police officer to a group of in white cloaked men. They stared right back, separating to reveal a shorter figure with the head of a frog. Then another one.

"Why, who have we here?" The purple one sneered. Erza noted his gaze to go past her, a grin forming.

"This is a misunderstanding. We apologise for any inconveniences and will naturally pay for the damage caused," she raised her voice clearly above the Council men's muttering. The frog creature seemed unimpressed. He twitched his head to the side, sending his guards to surround the couple.

"I know you," the scornful figure neared them only slightly, remaining at a safe distance. "But we have no business with you, Fairy Tail Wizard," he scoffed.

"Whatever your orders are, let me assure you that everything is under control," she tried again to send them away.

"Erza, don't," Jellal hushed from behind. He put his hand on her arm but she did not turn away from the curious face that eyed them deviously.

"Stay out of this, woman," the purple frog said, enticing anger to rise within her.

"Nadal, she's-" the other frog fleetly lowered his voice next to his superior, being brushed off immediately.

"I know and I don't care. I came here for one thing and not even Erza Scarlet can defy the will of the Magic Council." Nadal's broad mouth pulled up into a wide smirk of spitefulness. Erza's guts twisted at that, her heart hammering against her ribcage. She balled her fists, wanting to hold on to her beloved's even more but nothing prepared her for what she was about to hear.

"Jellal Fernandes," Nadal grinned in creepy triumph, lifting his chin, "you are under arrest."


	68. Chapter 68

**Hello!**

**Will be a while until you read this, but welcome EclipseMoonshadow! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!**

**Isanien, thank you so much for taking the time to review! I loved reading what you think! And we will come to the nausea etc. of Erza, no worries.**

**Mitzy, thank you so much for such kind words! I'm very happy to read them over and over again. And I've already somehow come up with some Gray and Natsu reactions as per your request, which I'll probably keep on weaving into the story... hope you'll like them.**

**Mikasa-Chan, thanks so much for reviewing! I can only assume what double chapters are (either two in one aka a super long one or two uploaded right after one another), and though that would be possible, I'll be running out of chapters that way in like a handful of days, and stressing myself and I'd like to stick to quality over quantity :)  
As for the blood after his return, I would leave that up to your imagination, but if you'd like, I can include what happened later.**

**Guest, thank you so much for the complement! I have been yelled at a great number of times for mean cliffhangers and enjoy each time wholeheartedly xD**

**Frangellica, thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear that you found the last chapter exciting! Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts with me! And your comment about Jason made me remember an idea I once had, coming up in another chapter...**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, you goddess of a reviewer! I always try to include emotions here but FanFiction doesn't like them ':D And two comments (here would be the happily drooling and the heart eye emoji)! Thaaank you a million times; you're the best!**

* * *

Erza had nearly thrown up at those words. _Arrest._ Again. And for how long? Just now after the pardon, after staring over, after everything he had done to redeem himself.

After they had finally admitted their feelings for one another.

Erza had clung to him so fiercely, not even the Council Army had been able to tear them apart. Jellal had protested, though only to her, telling her to let go, to get away and not to give them a reason to find any charges against her. Everything to protect her.

She had done everything in her power to prevent that. Attached as if grown together, she had stuck to her beloved, never letting anyone separate them, deliberately declaring to be accompanying his temporary prison sentence until the trial would be held. His reasoning against it had slowly faded as time had gone by on their way to Era, finally subsiding completely once the heavy door had fallen shut, locking them in.

She had refused to wait anywhere that was not with him, accepting the single seal stone shackle around her wrist while he had received two. She had also not dared to trade her armour for anything that was warmer and less protective, feeling fear and insecurity gnaw at her bones more than the icy wind had. Their breaths had formed clouds, rising up into the murky sky for hours of walking.

Now in their roughly three square metre cell, she shivered from the biting cold. It was getting dark outside, the only thing now gracing them with light being the dim yellowish lacrimas down the hall and what little specks the clouds revealed of the crescent moon. At least they had fresh air, Erza thought to herself, gazing up at the tiny barred space high above on the wall.

She resumed her pacing.

For hours already, her boots had been swishing back and forth. Restless, Erza raked through her brain for solutions, reasons, even schemes. Something, anything to get them back out and to stay together, to go home. She had cried herself to sleep for long enough after his first arrest: she was not about to have history repeat itself.

"Can you believe this?" Erza growled, stomping around. "This... how he just threw us into jail as if it was his job! As if he has the authority – and just like that! No hearing, no judges, no Council member – just letting us rot here overnight to scare us," she vented, gesturing wildly. Not that it was not working, she knew, feeling her guts twist with every following thought, but she would never admit that.

"He knows you, doesn't he? What is his problem? Why is he after you so much?" She spun to give a questioning glance. There was no reaction to her question – there had been none since arriving.

With her stance wide and her hands on her hips, Erza glared down at his miserable form.

Completely mute, Jellal had retreated into a small bundle, hunched against the wall in the corner, arms around his knees, head fallen between them. It frightened her to see him that way. Fallen into himself, not an ounce of fight left. She knew he was exhausted but she also knew that that was not the reason for his lack of resistance.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erza fumed, staring him down. He did not lift his head. "Jellal, you're not giving up, are you?" She asked rather reproachfully. "You can't just let them do this! You're a free man, you should have said something! Wherever you know him from, it doesn't matter – you were pardoned, you-"

"Erza," Jellal's voice scratched up his throat. He did not look up. Silence fell and Erza felt her heart's racing to hobble, eyes itching. Inhaling sharply, she waited nonetheless until he spoke up again, weakly but audible. "You shouldn't have come, please ask them to leave,"

"What?!" She exclaimed. Her armour clinked when her fists balled and she felt them wanting to grab his neck since there was no collar left to pull on. The urge to slap sense into him was almost as strong as that night on the beach but she restrained herself.

"What they're charging me for is right," Jellal quietly said, "you know that." He finally looked up and she saw the broken man she had worked so hard for to vanish. "Please, Erza, I'm begging you. Don't give your life up for me," he pleaded. Her knees shook at how hard his words hit.

"Jellal,"

"You have the guild and your friends and a home; I was never meant to be free…" his head sank back down. Erza swallowed at the lump in her throat. She gave an exasperated huff, also in order not to sniffle, blinking at her brimming tears.

Then she dropped onto her knees, between his legs which she shoved apart to reach him, cupping his face to meet his gaze.

"_You_ are my life," their eyes clashed, _"Jellal,"_ she desperately said. His chin momentarily quivered in her palms before he clenched his jaw. His lids twitched just like hers, tears standing behind his eyes. He frowned with an angst-ridden resolve that shook her to the core.

"And you are mine," his voice was but a whisper.

"Then don't resign," she put her forehead to his, eyes fluttering closed when the first tear tumbled down his cheek. "Let's fight for what we have. Don't give yourself up," she said and he sighed. She knew why. She leaned in a little further. "Then… don't give up on me…"

* * *

She had forgotten his name but not that cruel madness in his eyes, gleaming at Jellal with devilishly delighted hatred.

Not knowing when the trial would be – whether still that evening or the coming day – the couple had hugged, holding on tightly to the most important thing in their lives throughout the entire night. Morning had come and hours had turned into minutes when heavy steps had echoed down the stairs towards their cell.

Finally in the rather small court room, Erza's previously swollen eyes stayed sharp. They flashed about, scanning the empty seats and tables. Where there would be witnesses, judges or a defence, there was no one. Not even a recorder, scribbling away. Guards were posted at every door, a few behind the two while they faced the elevated front desk.

Behind it, the purple frog and his by far less self-confident right hand were taking their time with making themselves comfortable. They wore long, royal-looking robes and the green one carried a stack of papers while his sadistic superior merely had a small wooden hammer with him.

Erza wondered whether that grudging frog creature was simply waiting for the Council or if he was in fact using his in comparison low position beyond its limits to still his hunger for power.

"Remove this woman," he waved his arm, his wide sleeve flapping as he swung it to point at the door. One guard from each door stalked over to her. The way the entire thing was obviously set up, rehearsed and above all completely overrated made her blood simmer with anger. Of course, Jellal was still a dangerous man, even with magic-sealing fetters, but he was still right inside the Magic Council's building in the middle of Era. On top of that, he had surrendered himself peacefully the previous day, giving no one with common sense the idea that the other two guards absolutely needed to remain behind him.

Erza set her jaw. The second one of them had approached her close enough, she shot him a glare. The man froze shortly. Whether he knew her reputation or not, it did the job. His colleague was waiting uneasily a step behind. She narrowed her eyes, lowering her head the slightest bit to give her wordless threat that hint of a menacing shadow.

Standing her ground, Erza soon found herself to be left alone. She took Jellal's hand who had not dared to turn even his face to watch. He was as if frozen, but she could see determination on his face. She dreaded a bunch of well-constructed habitual lies to hide right behind it. Anything to get out, she knew, and for a moment, she caught herself contemplating what would be so bad about it.

Nadal huffed unbelievingly, the smugness wiped off his face for an instant. The guards were retreating, fear being stronger than his authority.

"Stand aside," he commanded, now directly addressing her. Erza lifted her chin.

"I will not." She firmly declared. Her gaze met his, flaring right back without hesitation. Nadal gnashed his teeth, muttering to his colleague.

She felt Jellal's glance on her from the corner of his eye. Her already nervously pumping heart skipped a clumsy beat between its racing. He was keeping quiet. He was not trying to talk her out anymore. He was not trying to do this alone, trying to save her the trouble and putting his neck on the line by himself. He wanted her there and he wanted to weather this out together.

She squeezed his hand. It was only then that he allowed himself to fully tear his eyes away from who seemed to be an old acquaintance, meeting hers gratefully. She gave him a soft yet encouraging smile in return. Neither paid much attention to the raging frog creature in the front, slapping papers with accusations about.

It all came rushing back to them when he spoke them out loud. His eyes grew vicious with every charge. They changed into hungry and Erza could plainly see that the hunger was driven on by the way Jellal averted his own eyes in shame.

"…criminal assault, _premeditated murder, _heavy damage to property, libelling officials-"

"May I have a word?"

"_No, _you may not!" Nadal barked, only then realising it not to have been either of the couple. He spun towards the now open door to his left. "And how _dare _you inter-" he blinked in surprise, though, on second glance, perhaps rather shock.

"Oh, well, then we will never get to hear it," the interloper's sarcasm sliced the next words right off Nadal's tongue.

"Master…" Erza breathed, eyes wide with relieved surprise.

"This man is a member of my family, of my guild, and I will not permit you to file a suit for something that is nothing but a heap of lies," Makarov continued despite the protests from the desks.

"He has injured-"

"Can you prove that any injuries of the convict – who, I would like to emphasise, practised man hunt and exploitation – are not of previous engagements in other fights?" The old man's scratchy voice echoed from the panelled walls as he was wheeled in. "Were there any words or actions of opposing authorities aside from material damage to the police station?" His voice was booming with power while remaining perfectly in control.

"He is no better! He attacks other guilds which is forbidden by the law!" Nadal's chair squeaked as he rose in indignation.

"I clearly remember former Chairman Org himself to have ordered a stricter handling of the removal of Dark Guilds," Makarov retorted without hesitation. "Besides, this is neither the matter at hand, nor can a Wizard of an Independent Guild be accused of such charges, as they do not apply to his profession." Mest stopped the wheelchair in the middle of the room, facing the desk and standing right between the accused and a nearly with fury exploding anthropomorphic frog. Erza exchanged a glance with her guildmate, who shortly looked over his shoulder to give a nod.

"Then how can he be a member of Fairy Tail?! And where is his guild mark?" Nadal hollered. He was visibly losing his cool, his thin arms shaking where he had slammed them onto the table.

"The fault is all mine there, since I was absent when he was approved, thus depriving him of the mark,"

"But-"

"Is the guild's Master not proof enough?" Makarov raised his voice and both the guards as well as the green frog that was shrinking further and further into the wall winced. With his voice collected again, he pierced his sunken eyes into Nadal's gaze. "However, should you have any more counts, do not hesitate to present them in front of the Council's presence," he said with an icy tone. "I will not keep you," he challenged.

Nadal closed his broad mouth, his swallowing visible.

Erza only then noticed herself to have held her breath. She felt a shiver travel down her spine when the Master lifted his hand, shortly waving for them to follow. Mest was already wheeling him out again where he stopped before reaching the door.

"Fairy Tail will be paying for any damage caused," he dryly informed, "good day." He turned his head away, and the guards at the still open door bowed respectfully. Most of them were stunned speechless though, Erza saw while throwing a glance behind her. No one tried to stop them from leaving.

When she pulled on Jellal's hand that she had been holding, she halted. He was frozen stiff, shaking ever so slightly. Letting her eyes soften, she gave another tug, earning his attention. Nodding, perhaps to himself, Jellal breathed again, just like her, following as she towed him along.

The guards took off their shackles without another word being spoken.

Their boots clacked on the polished marble as the four of them made their way down the corridors. The sun was garishly blinding in comparison to the inside, hardly a cloud to be seen. The air was crisp and the streets alive and bustling.

"I'll pick up the tickets," Mest announced after they had reached the ground down the winding path into town. "I will meet you at the station," he said and Erza gave him a smile that he returned before teleporting away. The rest stood there for another moment to pass. She could see her beloved's gears turn and mind twist while he stared at the ground.

"I… don't know what to say…" Jellal sighed, head lowered, "thank you, Sir," he commenced to bow but the tiny man had gripped the wheels of his chair, already going on.

"That's 'Master' to you, now. We'd better get you stamped soon, brat," Makarov puffed. Jellal blinked in momentary bewilderment. He exchanged a glance with Erza, who smiled with amusement.

"Congratulations," she nudged his arm, "you're a brat now," she said and it made the corners of his lips edge upwards into a smile, too. They hurried to catch up the few steps. She was about to reach for the chair's bar in the back, reconsidering. With a gesture, she offered and Jellal seemed more than thankful for the opportunity, aiding Makarov on their way to the train.

"You gained a family," Erza could not help but add, softer now, luring out another shy smile. She was aware that it would hit hard and that he would need time to let the words sink in but with reality fading in more and more, she herself was getting giddy with excitement. "But, Master, how did you know where we were?"

"Oh, that was sheer luck. Though Mira said you weren't getting anywhere so I thought I'd help out," Makarov said, receiving confused frowns he could not see. "You know I'm still counting on you for grandchildren, Erza," he winked up at them. The couple blushed profusely at that, Jellal nearly stumbling into the wheel chair. It jolted with his flinch. The Master laughed out loud at their reactions, keeping on laughing when the two avoided to look at one another, carrying a boyish grin for the duration of the trip back home.

* * *

"Master," Jellal submissively bowed his head for permission to speak, even though they had already sat opposite one another for an hour on the train. Makarov lifted his head from having watched Erza and Mest leave the compartment to fetch them all lunch. "I… would like to ask whether it would be possible for Meredy, my guildmate, to join Fairy Tail, too," he requested. His voice was still slightly shaken from the night and the trial but his eyes were alight.

Makarov gave a low hum.

"Meredy?" He asked, nodding to himself. "Why, she has already been accepted." He said, surprising Jellal. "She was waiting for you until she would officially join; to get the mark, as well,"

"Thank you,"

"For what?" The old man lifted a brow and Jellal blinked, not quite knowing how to answer. Would it always be this way now? Him, stupid with reverence and gratefulness, unable to shake the feeling of forever being in the Master's debt? Was this going to be his life in Fairy Tail – not only introverted but an underdog of his own timidness?

"Listen, young man," Makarov's scratchy voice called him back into the present.

"Yes, Master Makarov," Jellal felt his spine straighten of its own accord. Makarov sighed through his nose, then met green eyes with something Jellal was unable to decipher as a father's care and worry just yet.

"I know you've had quite some hardships in life and despite that, I am sure I could offer you a wise word or two but I only want to tell you this for now…" he briefly closed his eyes. "I am an old man. And the greatest pleasure to me is that my children are alright and happy." He explained and Jellal nodded. "And I also know now that that won't happen anymore to a certain someone without you," he gave him a long gaze, then turned to the window.

Jellal followed suit, spotting Erza to be merrily pointing at multiple things while Mest was hardly able to pay one before the next wish followed. Smiling, he watched his beloved shove money at the shopkeeper, then the following, her guildmate hustling after her to collect the bags she left on the counters for him to carry.

"Being my child, I know that she will be happy about your happiness – whatever that may be," Jellal tore away from the view, meeting Makarov's patient glance. "I want you to find that for yourself."

* * *

"I will see you tomorrow at the guild," Makarov said as he waved his hand in good night wishes.

"Yes, Master," the couple said in unison and Erza ran her hand down her beloved's spine in a soothing manner when noticing him to be bowing again. But that was a construction site for another day.

Unlocking the door, she could still feel her insides flutter and jump and twitch excitedly. What an overwhelming day, she thought to herself, though nearly all of her focus was on its outcome. On him. Being hers. Staying with her. Free, not convicted and most importantly by his own creed.

She could squish him to the flatness of a pancake.

"Do you think…" Jellal inhaled under his breath while pretending to be too busy with the buttons of his shirt to look her in the eyes.

"Do I think…?" Erza could not stop smiling from one ear to the other. She skipped over to him and he stumbled backwards against the bed. She grinned. Her heart leapt happily when he returned it shily.

"That he was being serious?"

"Of course," she requipped into comfortable sleepwear tilting her head.

"Also about… you know," Jellal nervously missed a button. She frowned. "When he said the thing," he wiped his hand on his trousers, probably thinking she did not notice.

"You will have to be a little more specific," she neared him to glance up at him from below, finding his eyes. He gulped.

"The… grand… children thing…" Jellal muttered so quietly she had to listen for a moment longer for her mind to comprehend. Then she laughed. At first, he seemed upset but soon softened, relief visibly washing over him.

"I don't know," Erza ran her hands up his bandaged torso, brushing his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. On second thought, she exchanged her current outfit for that alluring nightgown he seemed to take liking in. With a gentle but purposeful nudge, she shoved him over to fall onto his back, gracefully claiming her spot on top of him.

With a smirk on her face, Erza passed his blushing cheeks, whispering into his ear.

"But we can always practise…"


	69. Chapter 69

**Revieeeeewwssss yay! Thank you!**

**Isanien, thank you so much! And you're welcome!**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you for such a heartfelt review! I'll include the trap of Jellal in a coming chapter then :) concerning your p.s., I didn't include that but they are all fine and went back as the team to Fairy Tail, but didn't wait at Erza's home.**

**Lazy, haha, I had a lot of fun reading your review! Thank you! And I'm already trying to come up with your request; I love the idea!**

**Guest, haha, thanks so much for your review! I appreciate it so much!**

**Frangellica, I'm so happy you joined the gang, I love your reviews! Thank you so much for it! And also thanks for the reminder to have Laxus be his usual mocking and cool self with some comments; all noted! ;D**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, your review takes up almost my entire screen, I'm sooo happyyyy! Thank you a million times for such a long and detailed review, pointing so many things out, I'm truly grateful! (insert heart emoji, you know, the nice one with the two small pink ones :D)**

**I'm always getting to excited, writing these Author's notes cause I get to read all of your reviews anew and in one go!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm still curious," Lucy put a finger to her chin. "How did you know not to put the seal stuff on? Did Gray put his on and they didn't fall right back off?" She asked with a chuckle. Natsu opened his mouth but Gray drove his elbow into his guildmate's side.

"You don't have to spell it out," he threatened grumpily. Lucy rolled her eyes. They should have known. She eyed him more closely for a moment, though, seeing as he was shirtless and trouser-less, it was not hard to miss the still present marks. They were less faint than her own and Wendy saw to all of their cuts every day but the image alone gave everyone a reason for concern.

"Why don't you ask Wendy for another session – these look rather nasty," Lucy noted when finding the line around his wrist not to have closed entirely.

"Don't worry," he waved her off, "Juvia will- uhm," he stuttered, visibly panicking for a moment, "uh, she'll… probably, uhm, never see them…" he invented. She gave him a look. He swallowed but kept a straight, if not nervously sweating, face.

"Right," she let her gaze flash up and down just to let him know how entirely stupid the excuse was. "No wonder you freaked out when you stalked Erza and Jellal in the kitchen," she threw him a witty glance.

"It's not like _that_, seriously," Gray became unusually flustered, "don't even start on comparing me to her – she's like… she's so Erza; fierce with whatever she does, we're not-" he stopped when noticing to be rambling. Lucy raised a brow. These newly discovered feelings for his not-so-secret admirer were obviously not something that came easy to him.

"_You_ were watching, too!" He exclaimed, fading out when realising to have raised his voice. Lucy ignored the caught blush on her own face.

"It's not like I had much of a choice," she defended herself and it was his turn to give a huff.

"Yeah, right. You were gaping at them like a madwoman,"

"Not true!"

"It's a miracle you didn't drool," Gray crossed his arms, more than glad to have gained the upper hand.

"Shut up! It was just so... so unlike Erza," Lucy became quiet. She tapped her index fingers together, wagging her knees.

"She gets what she wants, I guess..." he sighed.

"She does..." she agreed. Slowly, they looked up to exchange a glance of widening eyes, both thinking the same.

"You think they...?"

"Let's just close the topic."

"Right..." he nodded in agreement and she cleared her throat.

"I'm not following," Natsu blinked at them, confused. Uncomfortable, Lucy turned to him to keep him from asking for details, when two figures entered the guild hall. Speaking of uncomfortable, she thought to herself.

Jellal looked about as uneasy – if not more – than Gray had a minute ago. Though the Heavenly Body Mage's forehead was furrowed with a frown of concern rather than embarrassment and she could guess why.

Erza greeted her friends upon arriving at the bar and her beloved nearly forgot, mumbling something under his breath when they all said they hellos to the couple. Erza then lead the way up the stairs to the infirmary and he followed not more than a step behind. His entire body was radiating with unsettlement and Lucy wondered more than ever how this man was the same person as the monster Natsu had fought in the Tower of Heaven.

* * *

"Thank you, Mira," Erza said at the top of the stairs. Her guildmate smiled as sweetly as ever, though she retreated to a serious expression once Jellal had passed her.

"She's not awake, just to warn you,"

"Don't worry. I think he needs closure for the moment," Erza nodded gratefully. Receiving another smile and a supportive hand on her arm, she returned the gesture. "We'll be okay," she assured when her guildmate gave her another sympathetic glance over her shoulder. Erza watched for a few heartbeats longer, sighing to herself.

His troubles really made her heart bleed more often than she would have liked to admit. And although she caused most of them and could, with that, keep them somewhat in check, some things were simply beyond her powers.

In her head, she was already planning a day of relaxation for the two of them. She knew that the onsen did not like to see their wounds, not wanting to be responsible for any infections, but she was sure a hot bath would relief both mental and physical tension.

Erza's gaze immediately fell onto Jellal when she entered the infirmary. Hunched in his seat, probably staring at his unconscious guildmate. Quietly, she lifted a chair to put it down next to his, sinking down on it. Only then did she notice Porlyusica by the window, just before the latter opened her mouth to speak.

"She is suffering Major Magic Deficiency." She announced with the usual lack of empathy. "She should be fine in time but for now, there's nothing to be done." She declared. Erza gave her a nod, naturally not having it returned. Not that she minded; she knew nothing was personally meant when it came to Fairy Tail's Healing Advisor.

She noticed Jellal's jaw to be clenched, his brows furrowed. She had to frown herself, sorrowfully on his behalf.

"She looks exhausted," she honestly said. He sighed at that and his body seemed to lose some of its tension. For a second, she thought he would slacken completely but he remained where he was, back straight and head lowered. "But if there's a way to replace eyes, I'm sure she'll be alright sooner than you think," she tried, the cheerfulness in her voice soft, careful.

Her heart warmed at the sinking of his shoulders.

"I've never asked you about that, have I?" Jellal finally tore his vision away from his guildmate. He looked from one of her brown eyes to the other, as if comparing, then brought up his hand to cup her cheek. "It's beautiful – I couldn't tell if I hadn't known," he admitted, a fond spark in his own eyes.

From the side, Erza saw the smallest of clandestine smiles on Porlyusica's lips, curving with pride. He had a way of channelling into people's hearts, neither knowing nor intending, charming with nothing but the way he was. She felt a smile of her own form.

"Well, it's a master's work of art," she grinned.

"Sycophant," Porlyusica huffed. Erza pouted with slight annoyance in the old woman's direction. Jellal retreated as well, back to lowering his head, hands on his knees.

"I wasn't aware…" he muttered, as if uttering a compliment was something to be ashamed of. Still, he was very bad with receiving them, so he probably understood the Healer's sentiments of not wanting to be praised so openly.

"Where's that lunch I was promised…" Porlyusica growled, more to herself, stalking out the door. He must have left a bigger impression than she had originally thought, Erza concluded, aware that the human-shunning woman never needed to excuse herself to just vanish. It seemed she had wanted to return the favour of politeness she was unfamiliar with, all due to their similar social nature. Or anti-social nature.

Turning her attention back to her beloved, Erza was shocked when finding his lips to be quivering.

"I'm terrible, I'm such a terrible friend…" Jellal's voice shook slightly, his shoulders joining. Exhaling with pity, Erza leaned forward. She held his arms, rubbing them reassuringly. She felt her own eyes itch at his tiny sniffle. "I never even thought… of her when…" his frown intensified and he caught himself. Self-loathing written all across his face. "When that _bastard-"_

"But that's- no, Jellal," Erza desperately stroked down his upper arms, knowing they were the least bruised parts of his torso. "That doesn't make you a bad friend – you're not-"

"I was so focused on that trial…" he whispered. She sighed. Eyes falling closed, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're not terrible. You're not obliged to constantly worry – she isn't recovering faster from that. I think Meredy would be glad if she knew," she said, feeling him stiffen with objection. "She'd be happy to know that she wasn't causing you trouble," she explained. Gradually, he relaxed again.

They fell silent for a moment. All she could do was hold on, gently hugging him from the side, leaning on him to let him know to be there. To let him know that she was still relying on him, no matter what.

"Ultear didn't leave her with you to be protected from the world," she softly said.

"Am I than easy to read?" Jellal's brows almost met but he smiled, if awkwardly.

"I like when I can read you," Erza mirrored the smile with a kind one. "Then I don't always have to squeeze it out of you," the corner of her mouth twisted humorously and he exhaled strongly through his nose. She gave a squeeze into her hug. His head turned away, though, back to watch Meredy's unmoving features.

"Being honest is harder when you don't want to hear it yourself, I guess…" he sighed, so she put her head back on his shoulder. "She shouldn't have gotten involved in all of this – she's still a child,"

"Maybe she was seven years ago,"

"She still is,"

"Didn't you say she might be older than me?"

"Only by a year…" he mumbled, caught, and she lifted her head, having to keep from putting her hands on her hips. With one of them, she found his, enclosing it where it was resting on his lap.

"You let _me_ go on quests on my own,"

"It's not like I could keep you," he said between his teeth, but then eased a little. He really needed more sleep, she knew, already starting to form ideas on how to get him to recharge. To let himself do nothing for a while. "And I let her, too,"

"She just goes,"

"Same difference,"

"No, it's not. I know it gives you stomach aches when she's gone and you don't hear from her,"

"Well, after the last time I didn't hear anything, can you blame me?" Jellal retorted but without a hint of reproach. He sighed through his nose. He seemed to do so more often than breathe and she wished he would be doing it out of recreation and not sharply with those demons in his mind.

"You're not her keeper," Erza tried anew. "Ultear didn't appoint you to do it; you don't owe it to her," she calmly said. He listened, perhaps only due to being exhausted but it was a first. "And I know she feels overprotected – and that's not always a bad thing – but don't let it take you over this much," she gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't forget yourself."

He squeezed back, his chest rising and falling deeply.

"I'm sorry," he turned to her. Erza closed her eyes when his lips came to tenderly place a kiss on her forehead in silent thanks.

"Tell that to yourself,"

"I'd never,"

"You said you'd try," she blinked at him expectantly, though not strictly. Not rushing, she told herself, glad to be aware of her own flaws. He nodded in reply, turning back to watch over his guildmate for a few moments longer. She saw him close his eyes briefly, hoping he was trying, heart fluttering happily when assuming that he did.

They just sat there for minutes to pass. She surveyed him from the side, catching herself at some point to be tracing his jawline, marvelling at his eyes, adoring his hair. Her stomach twisted slightly, and she wanted to pull her hands away from his when feeling both palms to start to sweat. Still, she could not help herself.

"Jellal," Erza quietly started, "have you… ever thought about having-" she nearly jumped out of her chair when the door in their backs opened. Both turned, puzzled as to why there was a group of non-Fairy Tail Wizards entering.

"Erza," the leader of the three greeted.

"Hibiki," she stood.

"Sorry to be interrupting," Eve apologised. "We're here to pick up Ichiya," he explained. Ren was already bending over the bed of their weirdly inspiring teacher and the three politely excused themselves again after exchanging pleasantries and wishing them all the best and a quick recovery. They had probably heard the entire story, Erza assumed. She and Jellal followed out the room and down the stairs when Porlyusica returned from having had lunch, shooing everyone out of her domain.

"Master Makarov," Jellal bowed his head to once again ask permission to speak. She pondered as to when it would be a good point in time to address the topic – perhaps observation amongst the guild would be enough.

Makarov wheeled around a little more to face them.

"How is she?" He asked.

"The same, I'm afraid," Jellal said. "I wanted to ask you a favour, if it's not too much,"

"I'll be the judge of that," the Master's eyes twinkled playfully and Erza inwardly rejoiced at how he was bit by bit recovering his smug character again. Disciplined was never a bad thing, but seeing him this frail and serious had scared her. It still did.

"I… would like to wait for Meredy to be in a good condition until I join," he said. Team Natsu from behind the Master gasped. Erza could not help the pride her chest swelled with. She was surprised, however, that they had not been told before. "I know it's a lot to ask and the Council wanted an answer by today, and-"

"Oh, didn't the mail lose a batch of letters lately…?" Makarov innocently said, scratching his chin. Confused, Jellal stared. Erza had to roll her lips inwards, giving the cheekily grinning old man a look of strict amusement.

"Master," she scolded, though not serious. He grinned in return. It finally dawned on her beloved as well and she could see the concern melt off his face.

She nudged him, and he accepted right away when she proposed to go home. They stopped in their tracks when Makarov held out an envelope. Blinking, Jellal took it when it was obviously meant for him and not Erza. She frowned at the Council's wax seal.

Exchanging a glance, they wordlessly took it with them, leaving everyone – including themselves – in an anticipating silence. Lucy was the first to break it.

"He's joining?" she excitedly asked her Master who nodded coolly. "But… when…?" She wondered out loud.

"Well," the Master's croaking came next, "let's just say I made him an offer he couldn't refuse…" he disclosed with a hint of slyness in his tone.

"You sold Erza?!" Natsu burst out, receiving a hit from the Celestial Mage by his side. Shaking her head to herself, Erza ignored the riot they started, finally linking her arm with Jellal's and leaving for a little something that had just come to her mind.


	70. Chapter 70

**Yayyy thanksgiving every couple of days for me :D here I go...**

**Mitzy, always so fast, makes me so happy to have such a quick response! Thank you! And maybe... maybe maybe... maybe baby... who knows... he doesn't now xD**

**Guest, thanks so much! And yes, yes she does.**

**Mikasa-Chan, thaank you for such a long review! The kitchen thing was when they were caught before her mission. And the trap explanation is done, just not in this chapter ;)**

**mitchellejones, welcome! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review! ^^**

**Frangellica, yeh she does. And that's a great idea with Ichiya making everything awkward!**

**(Holy choir singing) Somnolent Sushi Roll, dearest Somnolent Sushi Roll, I cannot thank you enough for such a long review! And then another one (add heart eye smileys - actually, add Juvia seeing Gray. And her squeals). You make my day. Again, the moment in the kitchen where they were caught before her mission, so you're right ;) Now I have a question: what word did I teach you? :D (I'm just reading through your reviewS (!) again and I just love them so much, I gotta say thank you again!) Thaaanks!**

**Isanien, thank you so much for your thoughts on the chapter! I'm so happy to hear what you liked! Thank you!**

**Alright, I dunno if anyone reads all this but I'm always glad to leave it there :D**

**Hope you'll enjoy some fluff!**

* * *

"With its new _miracle_ performance, '_FlourishFlair' _will renew and _nourish_ your dry and damaged hair," Jellal pretended to be some swooning advertiser, circling his wrist in what he believed to be a wanna-be aristocratic way. "The unique formula of this _magical_ combination of oils will restore its strength and rejuvenate the natural, _radiant –_ how is something natural _and _radient? – shine and give it an effortless volume!" He continued reading on the back of her shampoo bottle.

"Cleansing from the roots to the tips," he went on, his voice losing its nobility due to the broad smile creeping across his lips. Erza was gasping for breath in between laughing. He cleared his throat to stay in character. "…this wonder of smoothness is the long-lasting solution to all your problems!" He frowned, though the smile never disappeared, even with the soapy water she accidentally splashed all the way into his face while trying to breathe. "Wow, we should've tried this ages ago," he joked. Her weight against him increased.

Still panting, Erza slowly calmed down, only giggling now. Leaning into him, she bent her head back to give him a look, one that spoke of amusement, scold and an unparalleled love he was no longer questioning.

He had felt horrible the entire morning through. And not only due to his throbbing and stinging wounds or even Meredy's uncertain state. Everything had been so overwhelming – the contrast of an excitedly joyful guild with the burden of not having been able to protect his guildmate, the trial solved and the Master understanding at the same time as the arrival of a letter from the Council. They had not opened it yet, as Erza had set priorities.

She was being his light like she always had been. Dragging him through town in the search of distraction, counter-intuitively developing into a shopping spree that neither involved clothes, nor food for once. Well, perhaps a bit of food. And snacks for the way home. And between shops.

But as a result, Jellal now found himself to be the proud owner of an arsenal of cooking and baking utensils the kitchen was piled up with, as well as a stack of their very own recipe books and ingredients for him to create to his heart's content. And her to eat to her heart's content.

Even though he preferred to be the one to gift his beloved with little presents and play the housewife he had gladly grown accustomed to, he had to admit that being spoiled was something one could get used to. Once in a while.

After those splendid ideas of hers, including their purchase, Jellal had felt guilty again. Guilty for having let her down by being the melancholic basked case he was, having done his best since their return home to become more cheerful, wanting to return her good mood he was not aware to have caused himself through his attempts. Not that it had been too hard, her laughter infecting him nearly instantly.

Returning to the present, he smiled down at the broad, happy smile she gave him. He could not be more grateful for her to go out of her way to brighten those twisted emotions of his but in a way, it seemed that he had the same effect on her.

"I'm really relieved that my stomach calmed down,"

"For some reason, it appeared not to like seafood anymore," Jellal replied. He curled his neck to place a kiss on her forehead and she briefly shut her eyes. With a deep sigh, Erza then let them fall close again, leaning her head into his shoulder, stroking down his crusted and scarred arms beneath the soapy water. Per his wish, they had placed a wall of folded towels on the rim and backside of the tub to pad his back to keep from hurting it too much – he loved to sit behind her, holding her being his favourite thing to do, wishing to do it all day, every day.

It had taken her a while to get the words out of him but he had eventually uttered his own wants.

"I'm just glad it's not so bloated anymore," she allowed his hands to travel down, feeling for himself.

"No one thought you gained weight," he assured and she chuckled.

"Changing armours that are bespoke would pose a challenge in that case, but you know I don't care about what others think of my appearance," Erza said. "I simply like myself the way I am, flat stomach and all,"

"Abs and all," he grinned, feeling her abdomen vibrate into his palms.

"Not that they're visible,"

"But I can feel them," he said, accompanying his words with the suiting gesture, trailing her to him perfect figure up and down without a hint of playful tickling. "And I also like you the way you are," he leaned forward to kiss the back of her head. Erza sighed, hugging his arms while making them embrace her more tightly. She seemed to be used to the force he usually enclosed her with; the unintentional choking he caused when deep in thought.

"Its... really hard to grasp how much we differ when it comes to social regards," she broke the short, comfortable silence. He listened, waiting intently for her to go on when her voice was gentle and not judging at all. "I'm still really sorry about how I just agreed on your behalf; I shouldn't have done that," Erza confessed. It made his bowels lurch but at the same time warmed him to the core. He smiled softly.

"Thank you," he said, returning the smile she threw over her shoulder at his words – for the lack of an 'it's okay' that she had already announced not to find appropriate. And perhaps it was not, he admitted to himself. It was okay to be upset and to stick with that opinion and for them to put the issue aside without just brushing it off.

She watched her knees that were poking out of the water when continuing.

"I think when I first came to the guild… well, not exactly..." she traced down to his hand, entwining fingers with him. "It's true, I didn't need anyone to talk to me or pay attention to me or anything related, but I did seek the company of the guild. However rowdy and loud and over the top, I appreciated knowing not to be alone. To be a part of something I did not have to actively participate in but still belonged to.

"Spending so much time with my friends, becoming a family... I just find it very difficult to understand how you simply do not have the need for company – at least not as much." She retold. Jellal pondered on that for a few moments. Tilting his head back, he stared at the ceiling. He drew circles on her stomach with his other hand, reassuring his silence not to be a foreboding one.

"There's a difference between alone and lonely," he finally said. "I'm not the best company I could wish for when alone, but I just..." he sighed and she rocked with it. "I like myself better when I'm with you," he closed his eyes, a small blush tinting his already from the heat of the bath flushed face a tad darker. When opening his eyes, he peeked down, having felt her move.

He was met with a warm smile, eyes sparkling at him.

"There's something you really have to learn though," Erza's smile fell and he looked back at her in question. Exhaling quietly to herself, she lowered her gaze again, collecting her knees closer to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Jellal waited patiently, never ceasing with the soothing patterns on her abdomen.

"Why weren't you angry with me anymore?" She asked, stunning him.

"I..."

"You were when I agreed on your behalf,"

"That I couldn't-"

"No, at me," Erza turned back to meet his eyes, "don't just let everything pass because you don't _want _to be upset with me; I deserved it,"

"You didn't mean to-"

"And I still did. Jellal," she sighed again, softening, continuing a little sadly, "don't be afraid to be honest with me – that includes being angry," she met his gaze and he held it, caught but also sorry, feeling insecure. "Don't find reasons for yourself to be wrong when you're not,"

"I just really..." Jellal inhaled, not knowing how to express himself.

"I won't stay away from you if that's what you worry about," Erza firmly stated. It was safe to say that he had, by now, not a single doubt about that.

"I've just... I feel like I've done enough to you already..." he muttered.

"But don't let me do this to you," Erza caught his downcast eyes again, staring back at his slight shock. She frowned in sympathy and the fading hint of apology. "We're not who we used to be," she leaned back further, releasing her knees to find his jaw, turning it towards her. "Let's rewrite the future together…" she trailed, eyes flashing from his eyes to his lips and back. Jellal swallowed. Giving in, his exhale vented against her chin as he tenderly met her lips.

Moments later, it took her a moment to finally open her eyes, lashes fluttering against his cheekbones. Jellal lost himself in those dark eyes, shimmering in the dim light of the room, her intoxicating scent even ruling over that of the bath.

Hypnotised by his gaze of utter adoration, Erza was left speechless for a few heartbeats. Her hand hovered near his face, fingertips brushing his moist skin in a moment of weakness for the man she loved so dearly. He was the first to break the silence, his hand slipping behind his back to grasp what he had let go of before.

"This really _does_ solve problems," Jellal nodded approvingly at the shampoo etiquette. Her abdomen cramped against his other palm and she burst out into a set of giggles, carefully slapping him for being such a dork. Then kissing him for being only _her_ dork, working his powers to always make her laugh.

"Mh-" Erza pulled away when there was a knock on the front door. Frowning, they exchanged glances. It must have been very loud for them to hear, even though they had developed the habit of leaving the bathroom door open when showering or bathing.

Erza pushed herself up, giving a reassuring smile when he started to protest.

"I can requip," she said. Jellal cringed when she stepped out and used her magic to change into a towel. He threw one after her but she only gave a puzzled look, not noticing his shaking head, going down the hall anyway. His hand met his forehead and he exhaled deeply to himself.

"Titania," Jellal stiffened when hearing the all too familiar voice at the entrance. He frowned fiercely, holding his breath to listen.

"Cobra," she returned with the same brusque tone. He could not see the expressions alter, not knowing them to be exchanging a much friendlier, smug glance when finally meeting as allies in person. And as cheeky as always, neither leaving the opportunity to tease right back untouched.

Jellal harked when her bare feet sucked at the stone flooring as they came back down the hall.

"Count to ten first," she instructed, then appeared from behind the ajar door again. Bewildered, Jellal all but watched her drop the towel back over the chair's backrest and step in to lean against his chest once more. It was all too bizarre to grasp for a moment so he merely managed to blink. She could not be serious, could she?

Fortunately, there was no need for her to gather up bubbles to cover herself – there was hardly a millimetre of water visible anyway.

"Well, if this isn't the weirdest thing I've ever done," Erik strolled into the bathroom, though cautiously, so Jellal noticed. He received a raised brow and the Heavenly Body Mage tried his best not to let the blush in his cheeks rise up to his ears.

"Knowing you, I'm rather sure it isn't," he retorted, ironing his face into a cool plainness.

"This is actually not too far from those sick fantasies of yours, Fernandes," the Poison Dragon Slayer mocked. Jellal felt his heartbeat speed up, his cheeks' tint darkening drastically. "And there's a whole lot of those," he said to Erza who tilted her head curiously, "every day and night – take it from me, dreams are almost worse than thoughts. Like that one time where he imagined-"

"Alright, Erik, what do you want here?" Jellal interrupted. He prayed for his racing pulse not to transfer into his beloved's back.

"Always straight to business," Erik sighed theatrically, giving a smirk. It widened alongside his eyes as they flashed over the couple more closely. "I see you've been busy!" He nearly gasped, chuckling with unbelieving blinking accompanying his teasing stare at their clustering lovebites. "And getting results," he lifted a brow at Erza who returned it with a puzzled frown.

Jellal thought his head would explode any second, impressed by the way his face seemed to reveal nothing, not fuelling any more taunts from his guildmate. To his further surprise, his voice sounded unbothered and collected after having cleared his throat.

"What is it you need, Erik?" He asked again. He raised a single brow at the wiggling ones of the Dragon Slayer. Finally, the latter ceased his jokes and sighed, leaning against the wall.

"There's something we need to discuss – or something _I_ need to tell you,"

"Go ahead," Jellal said. Erik sighed again, through his nose.

"Macbeth, Sawyer and I have been talking," he commenced, closing his eyes briefly. Jellal stopped himself from wincing when Erza used that split of a moment to strike, fetching his hand back to her ribs beneath the soapy foam. He could not help a small smile, giving a mellow stroke down to her stomach.

Erik gave him a look, but continued.

"We were thinking and… we don't want to disband Crime Sorcière anymore," he declared. Erza inhaled against his palm, hiding a soft gasp. Jellal's brow furrowed but he nodded for his guildmate to continue. "We've looked at a handful of guilds and nothing really fits us well, so we said forming a new one would be nothing but more work that we can just save by- _gosh,_ this is too weird for me," he shook his head, turning away, a spreading pink glow across his face. "I'll wait till you're done," he grumbled, then stalked out of the room.

Jellal heard the steps until they disappeared in the kitchen. With a sigh to himself, he relaxed again. His bruised back sank into the with towels cushioned short end of the bathtub. Erza's fingertips on his hand over her ribs gave a testing brush.

"I hope that was not too rude," she said quietly, "that I locked you in like this," she added. She did have a point, however – Erik had not announced himself and they were not obliged to open their door and let anyone in. That, and the water was still warm and it would have been a waste. A waste of quality time with her where he could finally find relaxation.

"No, no," Jellal gave an appeasing caress, his other hand joining, "I'm glad you blocked me, it's… a nice introduction to help me understand that my feelings aren't inferior to others'," he said. She smiled, leaning her head back a little more and he took the offer, resting his own atop her crown.

"Of course they're not. You don't owe anyone justification," she firmly said. "Just don't leave me out of that spectrum," she added and it was his turn to smile, if guiltily.

"But I appreciate your guidance," he hinted once more at her current decision for them to go by their own wants.

"Tell me whenever I shouldn't,"

"No, it's fine," Jellal negated, "it's good that you force me to stick to my own needs. It really shows me that I don't live to bend to anyone's will. Only to yours," he lifted one hand to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning down to kiss above that spot.

"Mh, you don't have to do that," Erza hummed, closing her eyes when he placed another one on her temple.

"And what if I told you I wanted to?" His tone adapted the flirty smile on his lips.

"Hmm… in that case," she pretended to ponder, "you can start on some lava muffins," she grinned and he laughed.

"Again? But there are still leftover ones from yesterday," he informed, tugging her closer with both arms around her torso.

"Are… were…" Erza trailed and he had to laugh again.

"How…?" He shook his head. "When did you even…?"

"Remember when I said I was thirsty?"

"So that's why I wasn't supposed to get it for you,"

"No, I honestly didn't want you having to move," she confessed. "But then I saw them and," she sighed blissfully at the memory, making him chuckle.

"After brushing your teeth," he playfully scolded but she only shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made," Erza said matter-of-factly. She turned her head to grin at him, finding his lips, then again, finally resting her forehead against his. "It's getting colder and you probably don't want him to wait for too long," she said, scooting forward. Capturing her before she was able to leave, Jellal pressed his lips to her nape in a long, appreciative kiss.

"Thank you," he muttered against her supple skin.

The water splashed when they got out, towelling off and changing into a fresh, comfortable set of clothes. In her case, his shirt. This time, Erza had prepared everything, switching into his role to calm his still raw nerves as best as she could. He had to admit that it worked wonders.

"When I said I'd wait till you get out I was actually referring to you _getting out_," Erik shot the couple a look when they joined him in the kitchen. Not feeling the slightest bit in the wrong for once – savouring the sensation – Jellal returned the stare with ease.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Erza always has priority," he said, his chin lifting the slightest bit. He met her eyes when she put a grateful hand on his arm.

"Don't forget yourself," she added and his expression softened. She caringly rubbed his upper arm, gently shoving him towards the chair opposite of their guest, signalling to be overtaking the hosting. He returned her smile, then sat down. Erik sighed deeply, rolling his eyes to himself.

"Tea?" Erza offered, earning herself one affirmation and another sigh.

"Fine," Erik huffed. "Anyway," he caught his guildmate's seemingly irritatingly patient eyes, his own growing more restless by the minute. "We don't want the guild to disband," he repeated.

"What about Kinana?" Jellal asked. He smiled inwardly at the way the usually feisty and composed Dragon Slayer averted his gaze.

"We talked about it, too," he said, though quieter. He was starting to look as if wanting to disappear again, perhaps not having imagined talking this openly to be as difficult. "Speaking of which," he met his guildmate's eyes again, "when we don't disband, you're leaving, aren't you?"

"I am." Jellal replied without hesitation. It was still giving him stomach aches, but there was no going back now, he knew.

Erza poured them both a cup of tea, then took her own in her hand. She touched his shoulder once before strolling out the doorframe, the bedroom door creaking closed a moment later.

"_Gods_, that woman does you good," Erik slammed his fist onto his knee. "You're such a fool but it suits you damn well,"

"Digressing," Jellal sipped his tea, hiding a smile of pride behind the steam of his beverage. His guildmate sighed, then went on.

"She asked me, too," he disclosed, rushing but visibly feeling less awkward than with Erza in the room.

"And you declined?"

"Of course," he gave back immediately. "I don't wanna join Fairy Tail – I was hardly fit enough for _your_ guild," he said, shoving around his cup. "And I'm not like you – I won't change myself up for a girl," he declared with a fraction of reproach though Jellal did not take it to heart. He was more than content with his way of living and the woman he had to thank for his changes from habitually lying into more and more easily-coming truths.

"Did you ask her back?" He asked, receiving negation.

"Nah, she's pretty happy in Fairy Tail." Erik glanced out the window. "But since she doesn't work there for requests, I talked her into moving," he explained. A small blush adorned his cheeks but he kept going. "We're going to live near the town of Richard's café – just in case he wants in on the action of Crime Sorcière," he grinned, more to himself. Jellal knew the feeling too well – though his and Erza's moving together had been rather sudden and unplanned but not unwanted. On the contrary.

"Congratulations," he said, glad to be seeing a genuine smile on the Poison Dragon Slayer's lips.

"I guess Meredy's leaving, too?" Erik questioned and Jellal nodded.

"I'm waiting for her to feel better,"

"I was there – I'm sure she'll be fine," Erik said, honestly assuring his guildmate. He, too, cared for her and Jellal feared him to stay in town until she would awake. "Oh, don't worry, we're hitting the road tomorrow for you to get it on," he snickered, then even more at the kick beneath the table.

"Says the man who chose a house outside of civilisation," Jellal poorly countered. Erik rose to his feet and Jellal saw him off at the door. He sighed to himself when the lock clicked, then turned to find his beloved placidly reading on the bed.

Returning the smile he was being greeted with, Jellal crawled up to where she sat.

"I always forget his hearing – he must have been able to hear our every word," she said, closing her book before he could get a glimpse of it. She noticed his attempt, moving it over her lap to the opposite side of where he was.

"And before that – he probably heard us talk long before he was at the house,"

"And movements,"

"Definitely," Jellal agreed.

"Hmm… and," Erza sought his gaze while shoving the book back into her nightstand, testing whether his attention would go alongside it, "he hears thoughts, right?"

"Uhuh," Jellal aced his test, even though he wanted to know more and more what was so secretive about her literature.

"Also when I read in my head?"

"Most likely, why?" He tried and she shrugged.

"Oh," Erza rolled her lips inward while obviously coming up with something, "it just wouldn't be very polite to-"

"Snoop on your reading?"

"Not focus on your conversation," she sharply countered his tease, and the sheepishly tugging corners of her mouth as well as the light tint on her cheeks made him all the more curious. "Dinner?" She distracted, again – obviously – but he nodded. Perhaps he could learn more during one of their evening sessions of storytelling, he thought. He would like one of those, he noticed.

"I was thinking ramen,"

"Teach me," Erza hopped out of bed. Before being able to start however, she noticed some of her desired ingredients to be missing.

"We can make something else, too,"

"No, I've got it stuck in my head now," she said, requipping into her boots at the entrance. "I'll just run over to the night shop,"

"There's such a thing as a night shop?" Jellal frowned, watching her requip into a coat and fluffy earmuffs.

"Next to the bank; just behind the house," she explained, pointing at the wall towards the bedroom where it bordered the next street. "I'll be quick," she ensured when he offered to come along. Jellal gave an unconvinced look but she softened it with her lips on his.

And she was quick.

Upon her return, Erza found him on the bed, the opened letter in his hand. Her heart stopped at his expression.


	71. Chapter 71

**SO many and Long reviews! Thaanks!**

**Mikasa-Chan, two reviews, thank you so much! All the time you take to write them for me, I couldn't be happier! And thank you for being so understanding and supportive; I really don't want to rush writing and make the quality suffer... made be glad to know :)**

**Isanien, such a long review! Thank you so much (had to retype this twice cause I'm so excited xD)! Your idea about Team Natsu was already in planning, but I didn't know how to put it in... thanks to your encouragement, I came up with a good plot! Please look forward to shipping! And the talk/question that was interrupted, I'm trying to think of how to do it, too, since you asked.**

**Mitzy, haha I love the way you write in fangirl - so glad I'm fluent :D thank ****_you _****for your review!**

**Guest, I'm glad to hear that you liked Erik's appearance - I always wonder if I'm focusing enough on the pairing, so I'm more than happy to hear that you were content with it! ^^**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll... once again, your review is filling up my entire screen... I have no words to properly thank you but just know that you make my day over and over again! All days :D Don't worry, he'll find out... but I like how you go on further - would be hilarious if someone spilled the beans about Jellal's fantasies/dreams etc... Regarding the word you learned: me too xD I looked it up and liked that one best :D The other two I knew but never use actively, but oftentimes, I research a word I wrote when rereading cause I already forgot its meaning ':D**

**Frangellica, I've already relied to you but just once more, thank you so much for your review! I love that you, too, point out what you liked; makes me really happy!**

**Now then, let's see about that letter...**

* * *

The look of shock made her heart stop. Her entire world seemed to crash, to blacken and to vanish under her feet. Erza stared at his expression for what seemed like eternity, all clocks halting alongside her breath. Her knees shook.

The grocery bag fell from her limp arm. It gave a loud thud, a rustle of paper and plastic as its contents spilled onto the carpet. Jellal winced, blinking himself back into the present, looking up.

"I didn't hear you coming," he said, perhaps returning from thoughts even further away that hers. Had not heard her coming… he awoke in the middle of the night by the sound of her toes curling but he had not heard her coming now.

Before his sentence had finished completely, she rushed him. Everything was as if standing still and flying by at the same time. Her shin hit the side of the bed hard but she did not even notice. He gasped at the sudden assault, then for breath when she nearly choked him with her arms thrown around his neck.

"They can't take you away!" She cried. "I won't let them! I'll fight whoever tries, each and every one of them! We'll run away, far away; you can teach me how-"

"Woah, woah," Jellal managed in between her exclamations. Finally, he moved, putting his arms around her trembling form. He felt for her spine beneath the coat, soothingly tracing down the sides with his fingers, digging into the padded fabric. It was cool from the air outside but all she felt was surging heat, pulsing through her veins, boiling and thumping in her ears.

Over her dead body would she let anyone ever tear them apart again.

"Don't give up your life for me…" Jellal whispered, gently stroking her back.

"I will," Erza sobbed heftily, sniffling loudly next to his ear. It was far too late for her eyes, brimming and overflowing with tears. He carefully detached himself, but she clung to his shirt with quivering arms.

Trying again, even more gently, he sat back without letting her go. She stared at him with a desperate frown, eyes swollen and miserable. Pitifully, he sighed through his nose. Then he leaned forward, his lips tenderly kissing away a tumbling tear.

"You would run for me…?" Jellal's voice was so soft, she would not have heard it had she sniffled that moment. Then she did, blinking in order to be able to see. It lasted merely a few seconds before everything was blurry again.

"I love you," her voice wobbled. "I'd go anywhere; I won't let anyone take you, not even the Council or-"

"They're not arresting me," he interrupted. For a moment, it knocked her out cold. Blankly staring, Erza could not make any sense of his words for nearly a minute to pass. He waited patiently, giving her arms gentle squeezes through the coat. Finally, her breathing returned. She slackened a little, adrenaline of pure panic subsiding, leaving her body exhausted.

"I think it's because of all those letters I wrote on behalf of Fairy Tail,"

"What is?"

"The Council… offers me a job," Jellal illuminated. He was supporting almost her entire weight with his embrace and the last confession had not made her balance any better.

"A job?" Erza asked, stupefied.

"A pretty high position, too," he sheepishly smiled. The fear melted off her body, replaced by relief and joy, changing so quickly she shook with a shiver down her spine.

"But that's great! They're really asking you to work there?" She burst, not giving him the time to even nod. "I don't think anyone has ever been _asked_ by them to work there! You'll be incredible, just like with the letters – you have such talent; you're succinct and persuasive,"

"Working there means I can't be in a guild," he interfered for the second time, shattering her mood anew. Her vision blurred, though not due to tears. They could not focus, fixed on nothing in particular while her mind was turning in circles – again, both slow motion and high speed.

Silence stretched across the room. Erza became aware of his arms for the first time, feeling them hold her, reassure her. Being there. Not gone. Not arrested. It should have been all that counted but she felt the sting of reality like a stake through her insides.

Jellal working for the Council. Redeemed for all the world to see. Irreplaceable to the Magic World's most important people. In his element, constructing sentences, paragraphs and pages over pages of immeasurable worth. Out of danger of a mission. A stable income. A way to prove to himself to be valuable.

"Let's make dinner, shall we?" Jellal brought her out of her trance. Shaking her head, Erza returned to him, lifting her head to meet his eyes. They shone at her with the same torn confusion, putting her before him as usual and shoving aside his insecurities as best as he could to calm her.

She sighed deeply.

"We should talk about this,"

"We will," he assured, "only I'm getting hungry and you've kind of infected me with that ramen-craving," he grinned and she smiled a small smile in return. "To be honest," he let her go only after having checked for her to be able to sit on her own, "I think I need a little time to think…" he crawled off the bed, offering his hand. "Talk it over at dinner?" He asked and she nodded slowly, then repeatedly. Accepting the help, Erza let herself be led into the kitchen.

"This was the only thing the girls would trust me to make," Jellal retold after having collected the missing ingredients from the floor. The stovetop clicked with the ignited flame and he covered it with a pot full of water. "This and plain rice or noodles – whatever we had," he went on. Erza watched quietly, though she could not say 'no' when he reminded her how she had asked to be taught.

Mostly in silence, they chopped and stirred. Cutlery clinked for minutes of quiet eating.

Erza pushed her noodles around in her bowl, watching them swing and float. It was good, but suddenly, her appetite had vanished. She sighed again.

"Then we'd have to move, I assume…" she pondered out loud. She could feel his gaze on hers but did not lift her head. He sipped his water before answering.

"There's no exact description of the position, so perhaps it doesn't require permanent presence," he supplied hopefully. As much as he could muster.

"Levy might know," she suggested, "since she worked for the Council," she said. He gave a vague hum. Glancing up, Erza saw his indecisively twisting lips. She was glad to be able to read him better by now, though that happiness was not overweighing her concern at that moment.

He did not want to tell anyone, she presumed. It reminded her of when they had first started to see each other in private – secretly, even though there had been nothing to hide, really. Only… neither of them had known what to make of their situation, of their feelings. She understood how he must have felt that time, as well as the current instant.

"Perhaps we should just sleep it over for now,"

"Good idea," he agreed. There was gratefulness in his eyes when he returned her gaze.

They finished their meal and she helped him dry the dishes. With his mauled hand, they had switched places, and now again, for her injured wrists not to touch the dirty soap water in the sink.

"I think this'll need a looong bath," Jellal said and she smiled genuinely. She nudged his side as they strolled down the hall. He teasingly nudged back. Pushing her lips out, Erza gave him a look from the side, shoving again, only to have the gesture returned. They were not down until the bedroom yet when it turned into a tiny war of slapping the other's hand off.

Erza squeaked when his fingers dove past her defence, into her waist.

"Stop!" She nagged when they struck again, laughing with mild unease as his hand hovered in circles. "No, Jellal, no," she threatened, cornered against the wall, glaring playfully at his witty smirk. "Don't- ah-!" She shrieked when he attacked, struggling but rather sinking down into the new wainscoting. He crouched in front her, poking her ribs and she slapped his hands and arms. He dove down with his face, his breath tickling her neck. His lips brushed her skin but that second, she accidentally kicked him over.

Landing on his behind, he blinked at her. Both laughed and Erza wiggled away as he neared on all fours again, when there was a knock on the door. Freezing, they exchanged looks. Erza felt a tight grasp of anxiety cling to her like a giant claw, stealing her breath, but she forced herself to relax again. It was over. It had to be.

His hand on her knee made her look up. She had not even noticed Jellal to have gotten up. He aided her to her feet, then made the last metre to the door.

"Gray," Erza heard herself mutter with puzzlement.

"Hey," he said, and he said it awkwardly, making her notice how uncomfortable he looked while trying to seem unbothered as he leaned against the neighbour's wall. It was still cracked from the two men Jellal had punched into it. "Can we talk?" He asked directly, hardly daring to lift his gaze to meet her eyes.

"Come in," she came up to stand beside Jellal and he made space in the doorframe but the Ice Mage shook his head.

"I… didn't mean you," he said, shortly glancing at Erza. She frowned.

"If this is another useless fight-"

"No, it's nothing like that," he defended himself immediately. Jellal put his arm around her and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Walk?" He asked Gray, who nodded, still stiff and visibly uneasy. "Is that okay?" He addressed her and she gave her consent with a nod.

"Don't let yourself be talked into a brawl,"

"I won't," he chuckled at her strict expression. To her positive surprise, he leaned down to kiss her forehead and she left her eyes closed, tilting her chin up to demand his lips on hers. Obeying, he whispered to be back soon and she hummed quietly in understanding.

Then they left into the night, into the darkness.

* * *

Jellal shrugged his coat over his shoulders. He buttoned it up while they walked along in silence. Rucking up the hood, he smiled to himself about the fluff of the clothing she had chosen for him, knowing his preferred style, having an eye for what suited him and what he felt comfortable in.

Minutes passed and Jellal turned a corner for them to round a house and come back by the channel in a while. He peeked into the shop where Erza had been only an hour ago, still open. The bank was closed, as was the bread bakery next door.

"So…" Gray started, fading out again. Jellal waited patiently. He was everything but used to giving advice, but he did not feel as out of place as he had thought he would. "You… have you ever screwed up really badly?"

"Constantly,"

"I mean… with Erza," Gray said between his teeth. Jellal sighed.

"More than I'd like to admit," he replied. Neither held eye contact, watching their feet across the dark cobblestone. Luckily, it was dry that evening.

"Then… well," Gray muttered, "what if… say, she… said she loved you and you told her you didn't…"

"Asking for a friend?" Jellal raised a brow and Gray grumbled something unintelligible. Jellal smiled to himself, exhaling sharply in good-natured amusement and understanding.

"Was it the truth?" He asked softly. Gray gave an unhappy mutter, shuffling his feet, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"I mean… I… couldn't just take it back then! And it's not like _that_, it's just… that… maybe, I kinda, in a way, sorta might do… a little…"

"Hm…" Jellal thought out loud.

"What did you do afterwards?" Gray turned for the first time, frowning helplessly.

"When I screwed up?" Jellal asked and the Ice Mage nodded, his face glowing with a bright blush. "Well, the next time we properly talked was quite some time after, and to my surprise, she forgave me. Almost as if nothing had happened – though we knew that was not true." Jellal said, not knowing why it came so easily. Perhaps because she really _had_ forgiven him and they were so much closer and more honest than back then. Because it was out of the question that she loved him despite all of it.

"I don't think keeping my distance is going to be that easy, unless I shun the guild…" Gray groaned.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea either." Jellal agreed. "If I could go back, knowing what I know now, I would have never taken that long to approach her again," he confessed.

"But that's _now._ We're… not like you." Gray said. "I don't feel as if we'll ever be like that,"

"You don't have to be like someone else,"

"No, but I mean you're so… sure and," he struggled but kept going and Jellal quietly nodded along, "cool about it,"

"Over time,"

"Not you _two,_" Gray balled his fists in his pockets.

"Her?"

"Me…" he sighed deeply. "How do I know that if I tell her – if I would have said yes, that I… mean it…?" His voice died away into an icy breeze.

It was Jellal's turn to sigh again. He gazed up at the sky, spotting the glinting of stars in the far distance, winking down from between thinly veiling clouds. He thought of Erza. Of when they had been friends, enemies, friends again and then something that was hard to describe until finding it to have been love. That… unknown bond that had tensed and cracked and strengthened again.

"I think…" he began, eyes still trained upwards, "there's a difference between 'being in love' and 'loving' someone. Being in love is… pure and sweet and making you look past all of those flaws and obstacles because of the flutter in your stomach or that vaguely clouded mind that blocks out some ugly reality you just don't want to see yet. And that's fine because you're in love." He shrugged. "It's testing whether your feeling is right or wrong, having to take the chance and perhaps the fall.

"Loving is different, I find. It's more…" he put the tips of his fingers together in the pockets of his coat. Gray listened quietly, watching intently from the corner of his eye. "It's hard and deep and like a punch in your guts every day and every time you realise anew. It never really goes away. It's aware of your flaws, of her flaws, and it can be angry and disappointed and sad all the same as happy. It knows that it's not perfect but it's okay with that, I guess. It's not loving _despite_ those differences but because of them. Accepting that she's your other half and that that can mean the exact same way of your thinking as well as the opposite."

"You sure you've never secretly worked as a marriage consultant?" Gray asked and Jellal laughed shortly.

"If I had, I wouldn't be where I am now…"

"But… what if it's neither of those things? Like… more of an in between?" Gray went on, and Jellal was glad he was not harping on about the marriage thing.

"Why wouldn't that be possible? Feelings are never black and white; where there are people involved, there's bound to be some grey in the mix,"

"The way you make it sound, you're _way_ beyond that already," Gray commented and Jellal had to smile to himself. He offered it, being met with raised brows.

"Not quite wrong." Jellal admitted. "I think my stage is something you could call 'Erza or die' written in capital letters across the front of my brain,"

"I'd actually believe that to be true," Gray digressed but Jellal found he did not mind since it seemed to be calming him down and made things less awkward. Made it more approachable to talk about himself in return. And for some odd reason, Jellal did not seem to mind talking about himself, either – about his affection towards Erza, because there was nothing to hide and he realised that, right then and there, he did not even want to, either.

The water was gently lapping through the channel, but the sound did not drown out the nearing steps. Looking up, Jellal acted out of reflex, catching the big falling paper bag.

"Careful," he held it up to meet familiar brown eyes.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled with relief. She unlocked the door they had coincidentally arrived in front of, regarding the strange ensemble. "I wasn't expecting _you_ two together," she grinned at Gray who shrugged. Holding the door open, Jellal took the opportunity to carry what he discovered to be groceries upstairs. What was up with people shopping so late at night?

"Don't tell me you've been missing two ingredients, too," he joked and she nodded to his surprise. "Where to?"

"Ah, this way," she pointed to another door, "sorry for the mess,"

"All I see is green onion," he gave back, puffing to get the leaves out of his face where they stretched out of the bag.

"Thanks again," she said, having followed where he put it down on a counter. "What were you guys doing out so late?" She asked again. Having been on their heels, Gray pretended not to have been talked to, reluctantly standing around the kitchen.

"Just on a stroll," Jellal disclosed. "How late is it anyway?"

"Eh, not too late." Lucy unpacked. "Wendy is coming over – we wanted to cook together and then she and Charle will sleep over," she merrily explained.

"That sounds lovely,"

"Actually… we wanted to ask you to join us," she said into the fridge, "since you're the most proficient of us now, but we kinda didn't dare," she grinned shily, then turned back to sorting her kitchen. A replacement action, for sure.

"I'd love to," Jellal replied without thinking. When he did think, his mind did not change, he noted. "But I'll have to ask Erza first," he barely finished his sentence when Gray pulled out his lacrima, handing it over. Lucy giggled.

"That sounded a little like a kid asking his mother's permission," she laughed. He did not negate it.

_Of course, have fun!_

The reply read a minute later. Smiling at the screen, Jellal wished her a good night, receiving a heart in return. There was no warning or asking for him not to be late, to be coming over too or anything related. She was simply glad that he was spending time with her friends – perhaps sometime even _their_ guildmates – giving him the opposite of a bad conscience for going to bed on her own.

It was not much later until Wendy arrived and Gray even stayed, too. He did not say why, but Jellal assumed the Ice Mage to be sneaking some hints on what might become an apology dinner to Juvia.

* * *

"Urgh, I can still smell it," Lucy groaned to herself. She plucked on her top, sniffing carefully.

"It's as if embedded into my nose…" Wendy whined, nostrils flaring though not wrinkling like before. The night was cool and the stench of their unexpectedly ruined dinner experiment not lingering anymore.

"Fish of all things," Lucy complained, shoulders dropping.

"You can take a shower if you like," Jellal offered, rummaging through his pockets for a door key.

"I think changing clothes will be fine," she said, patting the bag that hung over her arm. She had already changed into something else after their disaster, but walking to his house had apparently been enough to blow out the reeking stench.

"Thank you again for letting us stay," Wendy piped up, "I would've felt so bad for going back home and leaving you there," she turned to her guildmate who grinned sheepishly.

"Don't mention it," Jellal said. The lock clicked and he harked shortly before turning the lights in the hall on. "Just glad I could help," he smiled, bidding them in before him.

"I hope we don't disturb Erza," Wendy whispered but he shook his head.

"There's hardly a thing that can when she's asleep," he assured.

"How did you notice the intruders then?" Lucy wondered, following his example and toeing off her shoes. Swallowing, Jellal looked elsewhere, pretending to be busy with picking out a hook for their coats.

"We… stayed up late," he nodded to himself, avoiding eye contact. Neither of the girls seemed to notice and he exhaled in relief. Erza really had done an outstanding job on him when lying of all things had become a challenge – he had always considered himself a flawless liar. Even inventing a truth that did not betray the actual situation was giving him a hard time now.

"Is she asleep?" Lucy whispered loudly, spooking him for a second. Feeling caught for nothing at all, Jellal snuck over to the bedroom door. He opened it a slot wide, finding it to be clad in darkness, just like the rest of the house.

"Probably," he said, then retreated. He offered something to drink and they settled with tea. After getting ready for bed, Jellal left the lights in the hall on for them to find their way in the night, then pointed up the now dimly illuminated ladder. With their bags, they climbed and he did not notice them to stop while he crawled into bed, sinking down with a sigh.

"Mmh," Erza frowned in fading sleep. She felt him near her, arms and legs searching, docking onto their target the instant he was close enough. Hooking onto his hip with her ankle, her hands found his neck, enclosing it, snuggling up to it with her face, rubbing it up his throat to nose his chin.

"Jellal…" she sighed, tightening her embrace. His expression softened. Had Lucy not squealed quietly from where she hovered half way up, he would have forgotten completely about their guests being there.

"Did you wait up?" He asked, gently winding his arms around his beloved's tired form. She was so warm and her skin so subtle despite its many crusted ridges. She smelled sweeter than her shampoo after a fresh wash, her nape the slightest bit moist with sweat he loved to inhale when she was not yet awake.

"Hmmmaybe…" she lulled, raking a hand up the back of his head, messing with his hair, sighing blissfully. His smile widened.

"You shouldn't have,"

"I'm just…" she yawned, her voice fading out, also because she squished her face into him, "glad… you're back…" she breathed. Her hands' grip loosened, if hardly, and her chest took up its calm rhythm from before. Fondly, Jellal placed a kiss on the crown of her head, being all he could reach without waking her back up and enticing protests.

"Sooo cute," Lucy hissed from the ladder. He chuckled silently.

"You're like Meredy," he said, then sighed to himself. He had not thought of her since leaving the guild hall, guilt gnawing on him again, giving a twist in his stomach. The Council letter came back at the same time, another thing he had gladly ignored over the course of the evening. Without having been there, Erza had successfully taken his mind off and he could not help but thank her inwardly for granting him an evening of peace.

"She crawled into my bed, too, at the Grand Magic Games but this is _worlds_ apart – I got kicked out," Lucy shook her head with an awkwardly amused grin. Wendy giggled, covering her mouth. Charle – having remained quiet for most of the time – only rolled her eyes to herself, though not in a mean way.

"At least you're allowed to leave," Jellal retorted.

"I think I'd kick _her_ out in the morning then,"

"Me, too," Wendy affirmed, lips rolled in tightly while her knees wagged. He did not dare to shrug, giving an indifferent sound in return.

"That's not too much of an issue anymore," he read her hints, "weeks and months of training with a knee on my bladder,"

"How do you even stand that?"

"It's more survivable than moving away," he exhaled in silent laughter and the girls joined with agreeing giggles.

"I could watch this all night," Lucy tilted her head, raving on about her so unusually peaceful and gentle guildmate. About how she usually inflicted brain damage with her 'hugs' of gladness, now hardly even seen with a piece of armoury. How she preached discipline and stayed in bed without moving a centimetre until midday, how she was home more often than at the guild, how she cared for her hair or how she could melt at a handful of words and a single look of his eyes alone.

When their exchange had turned into a chat and then a lengthy discussion of everybody and his dog – though still mostly centred on the couple – it was well past midnight. Jellal's blush seemed to have become permanent but he did not feel pressured to speak; he caught himself half way through the next comment to be enjoying himself. Talking about her – his everything for most years of his life – with someone else was a pleasure. His heart swelled with pride every time they concluded her to only be a certain way when around him. Which happened many times.

"It's still all so… hard to believe," Lucy finally sighed. She was leaning against the ladder by now, hers and Wendy's feet dangling between the rungs. "So…"

"Surreal," Jellal tiredly agreed. "I'm still expecting to just wake up one day…" he muttered, watching Erza sleep soundly in his embrace.

"It's not a dream," Wendy softly said. He smiled in return and the two Fairy Tail Wizard's finally wished their goodnights, though he could hear them chatter at a low volume for well over half an hour.

Jellal's eyes fell closed of their own accord and he only slightly adjusted his position, cuddling up closer and taking several deep inhales of Erza's delicious scent before drifting off into a deep slumber.


	72. Chapter 72

**If I wouldn't be so lazy, I'd be skipping in circles all the time! Sooo many reviews! Yay!**

**Isanien, such a long review, thaank you! And thank you so so much for the compliment; makes me so happy to hear that you like my writing style (insert some blushing, swooning idiot emoji of happiness)!**

**Guest, thank you so much for the fangirling! Love to have pointed out what you guys liked!**

**Frangellica, you always put so much thought into your reviews, thank you so much! It's always a pleasure to read them! Thank you also for confirming to me again that the Gruvia is also a good part of the story and not too distracting or something! And Laxus and Jellal will be coming up, no worries ;D**

**Frangellica guest (or not logged in?), thank you for appreciating the detail of the cracked wall! Glad it contributes to the reading experience! And I love how you keep on with the Jellal 'almost murder', always defending our precious Jelly Bean (heart).**

**Mitzy, yeah, I'm happy you were happy with the long chapter! Didn't know at first whether to make the last one long or this one but the way it is now, there's fluff in all of them xD Thank you so much for your review!**

**Mikasa-Chan, that's a really good point you've got concerning the council! I will keep it in mind for the future. And thank you so much for such a kind review! And the compliment, love to read it again and again (also, are you god, inserting the heart sign with the arrow thingy?)!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll (just imagine a pile of hearts every time you see me type your name), I feel so honoured and appreciated whenever I scroll through your generous reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time to go into so much detail about the chapter! Thank you! (You're no sycophant, you're a fangirl! We stick together - also because other humans shun us for obvious reasons xD)**

**Now then, ready for some more baking fluff? Cause there's more where that came from...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal harked when the bathroom door reopened. It closed again, then steps carefully pattered down the hall.

"Good morning," he said as not to make anyone feel out of place. The steps entered the kitchen and the tiny adoring squeal told him that it was Lucy.

"How is she still asleep…?" She wondered out loud. He could feel her eyes in his back, though mostly directed at her guildmate. Erza dangled with her head and arms over his shoulders as she liked to when especially lazy, having drifted back off to sleep shortly after him getting up. She had not moved, obviously. It was a miracle he had been able to dress, but he was getting the knack of it.

Her legs hung down the counter she was sitting on, his hands working behind her back on already wonderfully smelling breakfast. He could not see, but Lucy's eyes trailed the countless yellowing bruises along what her guildmate exposed of her neck and even on the insides of her upper arms and thighs.

"She's often tired lately," he said over his occupied shoulder.

"I think rather she's exploiting the situation," Lucy frowned, but fondly.

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered, pointing at the fridge, then a cupboard overhead. "We have tea, water, hot chocolate, milk…" he enumerated but Lucy declined.

"Good morning," Wendy piped up from the doorframe, rubbing one eye, then regarding her sleeping friend with the same smile as Lucy.

"We really don't want to intrude – I feel as if she'd already behead us for this," Lucy laughed uncomfortably.

"But I made more on purpose," Jellal bargained, wanting to tap the oven door with his foot but not being able to without shifting his beloved in his arms. She gave a sleepy grumble at his aborted attempt, followed by a warm breath down his neck. Allured by the sweet smell, the two girls crouched in front of the oven, watching the piped dough rise.

"What are you making?" Wendy asked, straightening again.

"Éclairs,"

"Where do you even get the motivation at this hour?" Lucy frowned, watching his smile from the side. "Or at all…"

"It's currently snoring into my shoulder," he simply said and they all listened for a moment. Quiet snoring indeed came from her mouth and Erza gave another small moan at the never-ending noise around her. "Here, watch," he whispered. Then he lifted a single tiny raspberry to where her head hung. Grumbling, her brows twitched, followed by her eyelids but they refused to open. She sniffed, then stretched her neck, biting his finger, finding the treat on second attempt and chewing with a smile.

"Mmh… Jellal?" Erza cawed. Her hands searched the air, one coming to find his hair, seemingly giving herself a reassuring stroke down the back of his head, then slackening again.

"Hm?"

"Jellal…" she merely sighed, pushing her face back into the side of his neck. Her shoulders dropped, muscles relaxing once more and she ceased to stretch her legs, letting them dangle again. He frowned his lips in amusement.

"Erza," he poked her side and she gave an uncomfortable groan. "Sweetheart, don't fall back asleep," he poked again and nyeh-ed in response, voice still croaking and quiet.

"I'm not…" she lied, eyes not opening for a second. "What's for breakfast…?" She innocently asked, sniffing the air.

"I was thinking raspberry pistachio éclairs,"

"Hmm," Erza hummed vocally, rubbing her head to his to find back a cosier spot to rest it on. "Have you ever considered thinking about _chocolate_ éclairs?" She drew circles with her fingertip on his shoulder blade. Jellal laughed. He felt the unbelieving stares from behind when he wrapped his chosen ingredients back up to rummage for chocolate instead. Erza smiled complacently to herself, cheeks puffy with adorable triumph.

"How about getting up?" He suggested, enticing a deep, vocal sigh. She considered his words, and before he could mention their guests she was obviously quite unaware of, she answered.

"We're up," she argued.

"_I _am," he gave back. With another deep sigh as if carrying a heavy, exasperating burden, Erza briefly lifted her hands and feet before clinging back to him.

"I don't see any way out of here," she nodded into him and he snorted softly in laughter. Then he stepped back from the counter. Her legs hectically tightened around his hips and she conveniently hung there for another moment to pass, refusing his invitation to release him.

"Nothing to be done there," he shrugged.

"You see?" She supressed a giggle of her own, shrieking into his ear when he gave her side another nudge. "Hey…" she nagged, the playful smile never leaving her face. Jellal shook his head to himself, placing her back on the counter and she relaxed after a heartbeat of cautiously testing his movements. When they remained to be located on the counter, her smile grew and she nuzzled into his neck again, kissing it once.

"I've missed you," she murmured, avoiding the sun on her closed eyes by hiding behind his head.

"I was only gone for about five hours,"

"Six," she lamented, "and twelve minutes…" she drawled, "then I stopped counting,"

"Uhuh,"

"Next time, how about you see my friends at daytime?" She teased but he smirked in response.

"I am," he replied to her surprise. "In fact, you could, too, if only you'd open your eyes," he informed. Her breathing stopped for a moment. Slowly, Erza peeked one eye open. The other followed suit immediately and she almost winced.

"Hey, Erza," Lucy waved her hand awkwardly while Wendy wished a good morning. Charle had pretended to be watching the street out the window the entire time, perhaps wanting to be keeping her own opinion to the lovey-dovey exchange to herself – hoping not to be consulted on the matter, having to ruin the mood or perhaps even admit to having been wrong with her disapproval. Still, her narrowed eyes burnt into Jellal occasionally, but since he had nearly forgotten about not being alone with his beloved, it hardly bothered him.

It caused a breath-taking lightheadedness to be this blithe, he found.

"Mh, morning," Erza managed, her face radiating at his skin. His smile broadened, and he was glad that his own blush had been hidden from view almost all the time.

"Sorry to catch you napping like this – literally…" Lucy mumbled the rest and Wendy giggled.

"No, no," Erza stretched again, as if finally deciding to get to her feet, but before Jellal could aid her, she was back where she felt most comfortable, head propped up on his shoulder and wrists meeting behind his nape. "I hope I didn't stall you,"

"Not at all," Wendy kindly said, smiling brightly.

It took her another minute to adapt to the situation, but soon enough, Erza was chatting happily with her friends over his shoulder. She eventually let him go to make everyone tea, and since there were only two chairs cramped into the corner by the window, they moved breakfast to the attic. With all of her furniture there, it really functioned as dining, guest and conference room.

Erza made Lucy and Wendy order hot chocolate from Jellal, since she always melted with it, showing off with every additional of his nibbles she came up with. And every time she beamed with pride, his heart swelled happily, making up for the embarrassment of the compliments he did not cope well with receiving.

* * *

"It's so strange to go to the guild this late and already having had breakfast," Wendy said as they made their way through the bustling streets of Magnolia.

"Oh, I could get used to it," Lucy swooned and Erza smiled broadly. Crossing her arms over her chest, she nodded in agreement. She was more than used to it by now and not complaining. Jellal noticed how she had not chosen her daily armour like she did to when going to the guild, worrying about her injuries to still be hurting her more than she admitted.

He pondered on whether to bring up honesty. Then he saw his life in danger at the thought alone, scratching the idea. He would just have to take care in her stead. Perhaps overprotectiveness was in order, he decided.

The not-too-unusual-anymore group strolled into the guildhall, greetings coming from all sides. Discomfort spread through his every vein and Jellal cursed at himself inwardly for the urge he had to turn right back out the door.

He stayed behind Erza who easily talked and exchanged news with her friends to all sides. It was not long until he was spotted, however, and Jellal nearly jumped when someone suddenly latched onto his leg.

"Jellal!" Asuka grinned widely from beneath the rim of her hat. His features softened and he did not even notice to be relaxing a little. "Let's go capture bandits!" She proposed excitedly. He lifted his leg up straight and she clung to his trousers, giggling giddily when he carefully waved it up and down.

"I'd love to, but I first have to check on my friend," he explained. She pouted.

"Who?"

"Meredy," he said. He pointed a finger to the upstairs where he knew the infirmary to be.

"With the big pink hair?" Asuka asked, wanting to demonstrate a curl but fiercely grabbed back onto his leg when threatening to fall. He put her down gently. "She can play with us!" She happily announced, climbing onto the nearby table to meet his eyes more easily.

"I'm afraid she's not in the condition to play," he said with a sigh. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned to see Erza having listened. He gave her a small smile of gratefulness that did not reach his eyes.

"Jellal," she said, looking at him intently, "Mira says she's awake,"

* * *

"Meredy!" Jellal stumbled over a chair as he hurried to his guildmate's bed. The pink-haired mage gave a grumbling hum, blinking her eyes opened. Her head fell to the side, regarding him a little exhaustedly but without a sign of dire pain.

"You have a leaf between your teeth," was the first thing she said. Staring unbelievably for a moment, Jellal finally exhaled in sharp relief. His tongue wandered over his teeth beneath his lips in search for the peppermint remains. "Ooh, what have we here?" Her hand weakly but determinately came up to tug on his collar a little, smirking teasingly at the lovebites that trailed down his throat.

He pulled away with a blush and annoyed mumbling and Erza giggled, picking up the chair to offer it to her beloved.

"Meredy," he scolded and she grinned.

"What? I'm just enjoying that flustered red face of yours," she patted his cheek like one would with a child while pushing out her lips in a pretend pouty voice to imitate his sour expression. He swatted her away, sitting down with a huff but also a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Erza asked, placing her hand back on his shoulder where she leaned onto.

"Like crap…" Meredy grinned sheepishly with a thumbs up. "Well, more like good crap, like, ehm…" her hand sank, replaced by a frown, "as if run over by a train but without the pain," she finalised.

"You do look rather awful," Jellal pulled a face.

"Well, excuse me, but I just-" she defensively started, then noticed his poorly hidden cheeky grin and proceeded to hit him again. "This happens to be my normal face and it's drop," she slapped his lower arm, "dead," and with the other hand, "gorgeous!" She kept on smacking with both outstretched palms until her own smile crept so far unto her face, it was impossible to pretend to be upset.

Puffing, she collapsed back into the sheets. The door opened and Mira peeked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting – Erza," she turned to her guildmate with one of her usual smiles, "you might want to come; they're at it again," she informed. Erza sighed, restraining from rolling her eyes. She patted his shoulder she had been resting her hand on, then glanced at Meredy.

"Are you strong enough to handle him yet?" She asked, receiving giggling and protesting respectively. Then she calmly went out the door after Mirajane, her voice booming over the deafening commotion the second the door had fallen shut.

"Everyone's so lively here; how do _you_ stand it?" Meredy grinned at him and his expression softened. She was just as cheerful as always, easing his aching heart greatly.

"You mean because I look like a corpse?"

"A little," she tilted her head friendlily with a spark of tease in her eyes. Jellal sighed. His arms sank onto the side of the bed and he let his head drop down onto them. He was more than glad to know her to be alright, feeling as if that lingering burden he had dragged with him was finally lifting completely with both her and Erza safe. Then the letter from the Council came back to him, tensing his sore muscles anew.

"So, what did I miss?" Meredy brought him back to the present. He shoved the letter back where it had come from, to the part of his brain that was constantly on fire. The biggest part, though decreasing, he noted.

"Well, for a start, the baker around the corner just had a son, a brick down the street is coming lose and the women's clothes shop has extended its opening times by an hour-"

"Jellal," she gave him a look.

"One of the many places I can't show my face again…" he muttered under his breath, perking her interest.

"Why? Please tell me she made you wear fancy dresses?" Meredy grinned gleefully and he shook his head.

"No, she," he hesitated, then went on with a sigh, "likes to show off in white…" he admitted. He listened closely for no steps to be nearing the infirmary, but with the brawling still going on out there, it would be hard to hear anything besides shouting anyway.

"Do you think she might be thinking about…?" Meredy raved and he briefly closed his eyes.

"More? Oh, she only slaps it into my face every now and then,"

"Really?" She asked, excited. Perhaps because she did not even have to scheme every word out of him, he thought, continuing despite the darkening tint across his cheeks. All that schmoosing with the Fairy Tail members had really loosened him up, and it unfortunately made him yearn for something really heartfelt to finally get off his chest.

Not so unfortunately for Meredy, he saw in her shining eyes.

"She gives _subtle _hints like saying 'I'd marry you' or for us to remember an anniversary,"

"And have you thought about it, too?"

"Perpetually,"

"Then what's keeping you?" She prompted enthusiastically. Maybe that was another reason – another person to take his uncertainties by pushing and rushing and euphemising.

"…fear?" He honestly suggested.

"Of?" Meredy frowned with a hint of sympathy. "You know she won't say 'no',"

"If I do it right," he corrected, readjusting his head to avoid eye contact. "What if I blow it completely?" He asked but she shook her head into the pillow.

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't keep her away from you," she patted the top of his head and he tilted it back to offer an unconvinced yet thankful smile.

The door opened again and Mira brought a tray with water and a flask containing a vibrant green liquid. She smiled sweetly at the two, then, on the way out, turned back once, still eyeing them with her never changing merriment.

"Jellal," she called and he sat up to twist his body around and face her. "Just on a side note," she said, eyes shortly flashing from him to his guildmate and back, "hurt Erza and I'll kill you," she smiled just as innocently as before, then left with the lock clicking in the door. Sweat started to drastically pool down his nape.

"Don't worry, she's not serious," Meredy waved it off, trying to sit up. For the split of a frightful second, he did not dare to help her. Just in case Mira returned.

"You'd think, that, wouldn't you…" he muttered and she laughed. He took her pillow as she leaned forward, propping it up to make the headboard comfortable.

"I'll protect you," she offered, retrieving the flask from him. "Will give you a headstart of about two minutes," she joked, uncorking the oddly smelling potion. She downed it in one shuddering gulp, then wagged her hands for him to give her the glass of water.

"Someone seems awfully confident in themselves," he said and she shrugged, knowing him to be right. There was hardly a match for the She-Devil.

"Oh, I can distract at least," she supplied. "Besides wedding prop-"

"Shh," he hushed and she giggled.

"Besides hints and death threats," she revised, "anything I should know before venturing back out into the world?"

"Whoever said you'd venture?"

"Jellal," she gave him a look and he back-paddled, if only a little.

"I mean, in your condition,"

"Right."

"Well, there's one more thing," he scratched the back of his neck, setting off a gasp and excited staring.

"Please tell me it involves Erza," she prayed with her hands clasped together, gazing at the ceiling.

"In a way," Jellal confirmed. Meredy cheered silently, then cleared her throat, blinking at him apologetically and friendlily. What could she be expecting when they had already talked about marriage, he wondered.

Jellal sighed. Then he lifted his head to look her in the eyes, collecting himself.

"I have decided to join Fairy Tail," she gasped. "Under one condition." He said and she frowned. His features softened. "You join, too," he proposed and she stared at him for a few heartbeats of silence – apart from the riot in the guild hall. She mirrored his expression and a sly smile curved her lips not a moment after.

"And I would've thought you'd go for Erza," she teased again and it relived him visibly.

"That's the other half," he admitted, returning a bashful smile.

"Aw," she tilted her head, "but where's yours?" Meredy put her hands on her hips. "You gotta do it for yourself, too!" She scolded.

"That would also be Erza's half," his smile broadened into a grin. He took the anticipated slap, glad to hear her laugh after too long a time of worrying for her mere survival. "Want to go home?" He offered. Meredy shook her head.

"I think the pink lady will be angry if I leave now," she said regretfully.

"You're a pink lady," he pointed out and she missed his arm when he pulled away to save himself another hit.

"And you're a jellybean,"

"I see you're faring just fine," Erza re-entered the infirmary, a fond smile adorning her lips. Jellal felt the nervous sweating return to his back when seeing the devious smirk flash across his guildmate's face.

"Jellal told me how you went shopping," she innocuously retold. He felt his pulse speed up in panic. "And that he didn't want to tell you, but he was really disappointed that you didn't prolongate and gave him anything to wear," she fluttered her eyelids at him when Erza instantly bought the trick and dove into an anecdote of the dashing male attires she had spotted for winter.

Jellal murderously glared at Meredy who smiled just as charmingly as Mira could while waving them goodbye and watching him get dragged out in what would become a several hourlong shopping spree.


	73. Chapter 73

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I apologise in advance if updates might take longer from now on.**

**Mitzy, hehe, it was a raspberry, otherwise of ****_course _****the strawberry would have won over chocolate xD Thank you so much for leaving me a review! I loved to read what you liked and thought!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, such a treat to have received your review so early! Yeh, she likes showing off :D And suuuch a long review, I can't express just how happy it makes me to read your words, thank you so much! I'm really grateful! Also messy is fine; it's the fangirl life...**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for your review! Such enthusiasm; makes me really giddy with happiness! About the wedding... I have literally ****_no_**** ideas regarding how that would unfold, no matter how much I try... perhaps you have some ideas? (Anyone who does, don't hesitate to let me know - you guys always inspire me!)**

**Guest, thank you so much for so many capital letters :D So glad you liked it!**

**Frangellica, thank you so much for such a loong review! I appreciate it so much! So kind to have left another review when the limit said 'no' last time and this review made me smile so much as well! Thank you so much for the complement; I try my best to keep them in character! And I can imagine your idea perfectly as well! I just don't know if I'll dare to go that far - there would be so much to keep in mind with so many characters... (Love your 'cheerio' btw)**

**Isanien, just made it into the comment :D Thank you SO much for such a long and detailed and wonderfully kind review! So many things you mentioned; thank youuuuu! I'm so very happy to know how my words reach you and what you liked and why! I appreciate your effort of writing me a review so much! Very glad to have read your review just now - I just had to thank you!**

**Author-San continues to swoon in your benevolence! I hope you'll enjoy this little change of perspective! (Remember that I do .,.,. for POV change without timeskip ;D)**

* * *

Gray rolled his eyes at his guildmate. His gaze followed Natsu up the stairs until the latter crouched at the very top in order not to be seen, being veiled from the downstairs as well. Whatever could be so interesting about Erza and Jellal doing accounts for Fairy Tail, he wondered. Curiosity got the better of him, though, and soon enough, he found his feet to be nonchalantly following up to second floor of the guild hall. Quietly.

He spotted Natsu, hidden behind the wall, peeking up through the wooden laths of the railing. Sighing helplessly to himself, Gray snuck up when one of the Dragon Slayer's hands waved at him to get down. Doing as he was told – denying the faint blush on his face – Gray bent his knees to only be revealing the upper half of his face, gazing across the wood towards the back.

At the last table, together on a bench, Erza read her beloved a bunch of numbers. He scribbled them down in time, his tongue pressing onto his lower lip in concentration.

"45.000, 43.300, 5.600, 11.000, 4…" she blinked at her sheet.

"Four what?" Jellal lifted his fixed gaze off his notes. With a heavy sigh, she put hers down, hands coming down onto the table to push herself up.

"Just four," she informed, stepping out from the bench. Panic bolted through Gray's veins and he scrambled past Natsu who was already halfway down the stairs again. Stupidly, he leaned against the wall next to the request board, seeing not a minute later that hiding beneath the balcony of the second floor like Natsu would have been smarter.

"Nab!" Erza called down, hands gripping the railing. Nab winced, reluctantly turning in slow motion. "Pick a job." She commanded. Her gaze shifted from the shivering comrade to the next. "Gray," she made him wince, too, "go help him on the quest – choose one if you have to," she instructed, then disappeared again. Gray groaned in annoyance. His interest perked, however, when Natsu crept right after the Requip Mage again and he noiselessly went along, too.

Nab exhaled in relief as he was not pressured by Gray in any way, indecisively scanning the board over and over again.

"Done?" Erza asked, sinking back down. Jellal's hand came up, his finger shushing her gently while his mouth moved in whispers to himself, numbers flying through his head. Gray stared unbelievingly at what he interpreted to be rather bossy when it came to Erza, but she did not mind in the slightest. She watched his hand sink as his elbow came to rest on the table, his quill in the other hand scratching as he calculated.

"Seven, fifteen, twenty… twenty-two, carry the one," he muttered. Erza waited patiently, her gaze falling onto her lover's hand. Lifting her own, she enclosed his hovering palm in both of hers. Her lips came down and brushed the tip of his still outstretched finger in a loving peck. The corners of his mouth edged up into a smile while he murmured the last numbers.

"Alright," Jellal straightened his back, giving her a most charming smile. Shushing her, having her wait and then making the mightily hot-tempered Titania melt with a single smile – the world was a strange place, Gray thought. Judging from Natsu's expression, he was not the only one with that opinion.

Jellal slid his hand out of her grasp, winding the arm around her waist, giving a playful tug. His smile turned into a smirk and he leaned over, nosing his way past her scarlet tresses. Erza giggled when he whispered into her ear, making both of the boys' eyes pop.

"She… giggled…" Gray could not help but utter under his breath.

"Like a _girl_," Natsu added, flabbergasted. Erza frowned, turning her head at the failed low voice. The two jumped, ducking, frantically jostling back down the stairs when hearing her rise from her seat again. This time, Gray voted for the hidden place, too, pressing to the wall with his back, shoulder to shoulder with Natsu and now Nab.

They only dared exhaling when steps went away again above them.

Natsu, a look on his face as serious as it was curious, crossed the guildhall. He scooted into the bench were Lucy sat, effectively interrupting her conversation with Levy.

"Natsu," she frowned at him, shaking her head. Scooting away. He pursued. Gray raised his brows in anticipation for what he was assuming would happen next. Namely: disaster. "And they say he's already working on the sequel," she continued, facing Levy again. Then she shrieked as an arm twined its way around her side.

Levy's eyes grew in size and she stared with what could not decide between scowling and laughing.

"Natsu!" Lucy complained, her face boiling with a fierce blush when he leaned in towards her ear. Gray frowned his lips in discomfort for the Celestial Mage.

"Three hundred two thousand and eight," Natsu said with what did not quite count as a whisper anymore, earning himself another scream and a slap along the cheek. Gray facepalmed, full of understanding for Lucy, who changed seats to be protected by Levy. Cana laughed like a maniac, making sure that everyone around who had not understood was in the picture.

What an idiot, Gray thought to himself. He watched with a grimace while the Dragon Slayer asked his flustered friend why she was not laughing yet – what had not worked about his plan. Cringing on Lucy's behalf, Gray propped his foot against the wall he leaned on. There was simply not an ounce of romantic intuition in that boy, though, he realised, he was still better off than Gray himself.

Gray might not have been very experienced but he could take a hint, believe it or not. Most of the time, he merely decided _not_ to take it. And as much as he pitied his guildmate for such insolent attempts at something that could never work without the proper context and relationship, he knew Natsu to be at a different advantage – guts.

Because when it came to actually _doing_ what would be considered appropriate or flirty or anything in that direction, Gray was at a loss. He could read that language – if not always correctly – and he could translate it, but how did one answer? And even if he _did_ dare to be as bold as Jellal or as insensitive as Natsu… then what? Where was the golden thread?

Sighing to himself, he knew there was only one way to find out.

On second thought, there were two and he chose the – if only a hairbreadth – less humiliating option. And so, he made his way up the stairs once more, quietly sinking down on the uppermost steps.

The couple was sitting back where they had started, her voice directing his quill, eyes focused on downsizing stacks of paper. But, and Gray took note of that, despite having gotten up, Erza was now in the exact position as before with his arm around her waist, even slightly leaning on him. His thumb stroked up and down and the random patterns Jellal's index finger drew only stopped whenever his mind had to shift its full attention to adding up a subtotal.

"_So_ cute, right?" A voice spooked him as it came right next to his ear. Gray's heart jolted into his throat but he managed to keep his body from following suit, sinking down behind the wall when it was Jellal who leaned back this time to catch a glimpse of their newest stalker.

"Meredy," he scolded from where he sat, glaring at her. The pink-haired mage propped her chin up on the wooden flooring, squishing the middle of her face between the laths with the broadest of grins.

"Uhuh," she beamed without an ounce of regret. Gray blinked at her, confused as to why she was not giving him away, sending silent prayers of gratefulness.

"You shouldn't be walking around," her guildmate went on with berating her. As easygoing as ever, she rose from her hiding spot, sauntering over. Gray ventured to peek again when her steps had reached the couple's table.

"Why not? I'm fine," she argued.

"You're not," Jellal retorted. "You should be resting."

"I can rest standing up," she said, though she planted herself down on the opposite bench not a moment later. Jellal exhaled sharply through his nose.

"I'll get you back to the infirmary," he declared and Gray took note of how the former convict placed an apologetic hand on his beloved's knee at the same time.

"But I'm so bored there," Meredy drawled. She dramatically threw her head back, the dorsum of one hand covering her eyes. "Oh, I know," her features brightened and there was a trace of mischief coming through. "What would _really _calm me down to stay in bed would be a Fairy Tale," she grinned at him. Jellal gave her a look.

"Meredy, I'm not playing theatre for you anymore; those times are long over," he said, but before he had completely finished, Erza spun around to him.

"Theatre?" She asked excitedly. Jellal pulled a face, realising too late to have said too much. "I _love_ theatre," she continued, blissfully unaware of his horror, "we can play together! We can write a play and go on tour! You _have_ to show me!" Her eyes sparkled at him enthusiastically.

Gray noticed to be watched. He met the smuggest expression he had ever seen. Meredy smirked in his direction, arms crossed and leaning back with impish triumph. He followed her gaze as it flashed back to their source of entertainment – or education in his case.

"But it would be so much fun," Erza bargained after Jellal refused for probably the tenth time. "Slipping into different characters, re-enacting whatever story you desire," she switched gears like the tactician she was on the battlefield, lowering eyelids and everything. "Practising together…" she trailed, purring her way up his neck and Gray felt his face radiate when whatever she might have still intended to be for the theatre was starting to sound like some kinky roleplaying. Not that he thought her incapable of such things, he admitted.

The notebook in his head was turning pages by the minute and he knew he could not just out-of-context barge into any situation like Natsu had, but if he only recreated something similar…

"Come on," Jellal had somehow wriggled his way out of Erza's seduction, now pulling on his guildmate's wrist to lead her back to the infirmary. Gray winced, quickly hustling down the stairs when Erza rose after a deep sigh and a dreamy expression after her beloved.

On the ground-floor, Gray grabbed the first request poster he saw, then Nab and spurted out the front gate with him in tow.

.,.,.

"Erza!" Levy waved her comrade over. Climbing the last steps, Erza crossed the hall to their table, nodding gratefully at Mira who offered something to drink. She sank down in the bench opposite of the Solid Script Mage and Lucy, who was still spooked from whatever commotion Natsu had caused this time – his name had been written all over that screech of hers earlier.

He was sulking now, over at another table, eyeing his target with his thoughts far away but it creeped her out anyway.

"Thank you so much for overtaking all of my paperwork," Levy said and Erza smiled.

"Of course, it was our pleasure,"

"Don't tell me you're already done!"

"It only needs to be filed," Erza reported, and her guildmate beamed at her.

"Oh, Erza," Lucy chimed in, "I've been meaning to ask you," she began, ignoring the Dragon Slayer's empty stare. "Did you find out what caused you to feel so sick?" She asked. Nodding, Erza gave hum.

"Well, we tested a few things and it appears that I have developed some sort of seafood allergy – the smell of it alone makes me nauseous," she explained. Levy nodded in understanding but Lucy frowned.

"That's funny, because Happy is right there, eating fish," the blonde noted, glancing to the side. Their gazes all fell onto the cat, sitting on his behind at the end of their table, tail twitching complacently.

"Natsu made a move on Lucy and it failed completely," the blue Exceed snickered to himself.

"Did not!" Lucy complained. "I mean it did, but he didn't do _that!_" She yelled at the tittering cat. Levy had to laugh at the blush that rose as vehemently as her voice and Erza raised an amused brow.

"Here," Mira came from behind the girls, placing Erza's water down. "You know, if you can't find out what was making you sick, perhaps you should see Porlyusica about it," she suggested, having overheard. "Doesn't one feel nauseous in the first trimester?" Mira blinked friendlily at Levy and Lucy's lips curled up into a pointed 'o' at the suggestion, eyes widening.

Erza gave her childhood rival a deadly glare beneath a veil of serenity and the latter returned one of her innocent signature smiles. The spark of ambition in her eyes did not go unnoticed by the Queen of the Fairies, however.

"Oh, I didn't feel anything at all to be honest; I was never sick like they say." Levy announced. "It's different for everyone."

"And anyway, that's impossible," Erza firmly said, eyes still on Mirajane's. Another sweet smile, overly friendly to tone down just how little she bought any of what she was being assured.

"Is it?" She tilted her head in a pretended understanding. Erza knew better but she let it go, knowing that arguing was hardly of use when it came to Mirajane.

.,.,.

"I can't believe you did that."

"What? I just mentioned a way of performing arts – don't you like the theatre?" Meredy gave him her puzzled doe eyes. Jellal sighed sharply.

"You know exactly what I mean – and what's in store for me now…" he lamented, pacing the room.

"Wild sex with a nurse?"

"Meredy!" He fumed, flustered.

"Or any other costume she-"

"I can't believe you just said that! Don't ever say it again!"

"Sex?"

"Stop," he said between gritted teeth, his face flaming with deep blush all the way up from his neck to his ears. She laughed.

"Why?"

"You're not allowed to say that yet," he scolded and she rolled her eyes with another, drier laugh.

"Oh, come on," Meredy shook her head, unbelievingly. "Just because I don't do it doesn't mean I can't say it. I'm not eating spaghetti and I can say that!" She crossed her arms.

"But you're still-"

"Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti!"

"Meredy!" Jellal tensed his hands into claws, letting them sink again. He paced back and forth, to the window and back, then to the window again. He muttered and she pushed out her lips in annoyance. Sitting was admittedly better than standing, but she would never tell him that. Out of being upset with him, she threw herself into the pillows, so she told herself, not exhaustion. A deep sigh escaped her.

"Ul was my mom but that doesn't make you my father – because you're not," she nagged. His shoulders fell with a sigh of his own.

"I never said that,"

"Then stop acting like it,"

"I'm not-"

"You are! _No one_ asked you to," Meredy huffed, turning away, finding it very inconvenient and not really comfortable to lay on her side with her arms crossed but it supported her words so she stayed that way. His steps creaked over the wooden flooring and she refused to meet his eyes when he came into view.

"I never said I wanted to be," Jellal gave back. She did not answer, lifting her chin the slightest bit. "But tricking me into saying things that affect my relationship is overstepping the line," he said. Carefully, he shoved her legs further onto the mattress without sitting down, having noticed her to be sliding off due to stubbornness. She pretended not to care. He sighed again, softer this time.

"I asked Warren for a new lacrima since yours was broken," Jellal informed. "He'll come by sometime later. If they let you go you can always come home, okay?" His voice was gentle, though still a tad strained. Her lower lip shoved out further into a pout. He should not be nice to her in a fight – she would have to admit to have been wrong then.

"I'll pay for that," Meredy quietly said in a sullen tone.

"Alright," Jellal agreed, his own voice still gentle. "Call if you need anything," he offered, then stepped away from her bed. He took the plate and fork on which they had brought her some homemade nibbles that morning – empty now, of course – bringing it with him as he collected Erza to go home. And she was more than happy to.


	74. Chapter 74

**Hello there! Hope you're having a good day so far and if not, that this'll help.**

**Before we start, however, I have a question: do you want spoilers?  
I'm asking this because I often get questions or headcanons or ideas that require me to give a statement on future events and whether I have planned them or not. I've already sent a private message regarding one of those reviews, so that's what I'd do if you say you want your questions answered immediately.  
Just let me know if you want explicit, vague or no spoilers at all.  
Concerning that, if you'd like to know the answers to other reviewer's questions, let me know, too (but you'd have to read them all for that, that is).**

**Here I go...**

**Guest, haha, tiny Fernandes, that sounds adorable. Thank you so much for your review and letting me know that Natsu and gang were entertaining!**

**Isanien, thank you so much for letting me know what you liked! And that you did, heh :D Since it's not a spoiler: the number was what Jellal whispered into Erza's ear, just to let her know what his result of calculations was, being dorky and flirty and all. Natsu was able to understand thanks to his hearing and just repeated it, clueless why it didn't work.  
I'll see what I can do on the roleplaying... (smug emoji face thing).**

**Mitzy, Thaaank you so much for such a fangirling review! Makes me so happy! Also, I'll try to come up with the roleplaying ;D**

**Frangellica, thank you so much for your review! And for letting me know that you like the change in perspective :) do let me know if I should answer your plot related questions as I have asked at the beginning of this Author(-San)'s note. Also, who would you think Meredy could fall in love with? And concerning your question, I'm afraid I have to say... I make this up as I go ''':D as usual. I don't have an outline, only loads of ideas cramped into my notes and sorted poorly as to which needs to happen before another thing does. That's sadly about it :D  
About your guest review, again, let me know if you want spoilers or not regarding your questions. And _damn_ that would be a drama...**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for reviewing! For letting me know what you liked and being so detailed; I loove when you guys mention parts in particular, thank you so much! To Mira's comments, I've had an idea just the other day while peeling a sweet potato so please look forward to that :) She really is an underrated character, I agree. Yeh, I'd like to do some more Erza Meredy family, too. Thanks for letting me know!  
As for the wedding, I have more struggles with the actual wedding ceremony itself. I've already been debating whether to just passively mention it, but I'll try to think about it again... thank you so much for your idea though! Sounds adorable!**

**Finally, finally, dearest Somnolent Sushi Roll, thank you so much for your lovely review! I love how you just get me - and the fangirling. Who can ever have enough of fangirling? :D And thanks a ton for letting me know about the typo - Gray is back to Gray, thanks to you ;D And thank you so much for your patience and kind words! Author-San appreciates it a lot!**

_**Wow,**_** this was long. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy the Jerza!**

* * *

"Oh, I forgot to file everything in," Erza halted in her tracks. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to run back and just put the lists into their folders – I won't be long," she apologised.

"I'll help you," Jellal offered and she could see the reluctance on his face. Still, she accepted. The sooner they were done, the sooner they could eat lunch. She already had a place in mind and he had agreed to it in the morning on their way to the guild.

And so, they made that exact way back, going straight for the upstairs and then down two flights into the archive. With his help, Erza was done faster than she ever had been. She took over the ladder-climbing duty on purpose, finding – to her slight disappointment – that he was not watching at all. Not even when she was wearing her new skirt. Too much of a gentleman, she thought, though it was evident that he was quite tired as well.

"Alright," she nodded when the last sheet was at its place. "Let's go," she said, leading the way back upstairs into the main hall.

The second they arrived, however, she was spotted and somewhat assaulted by a storm of flashes.

"Cooool!" The man who Erza identified as Jason immediately shouted, slamming his camera's button. "Erza! So cool to meet you here!" He went on, his camera dropping to dangle around his neck as he picked up a notepad and pen. She remembered then to have missed his last visit due to having been home most of the time, therefore having promised an interview in the next edition. Of course it had to be now of all times…

"And you, who are you? Aren't you Siegrain from the Council?!" He yelled like he usually did, suddenly swarming Jellal. The latter stepped backwards, obviously hoping to merge with the wall or perhaps even just fall down the stairs again to get away.

"Jellal, this is Jason from Sorcerer Weekly," Erza said, shoving the obtrusive reported back to give them some space as _not_ to fall. "Jason, Jellal," she gestured from one to the other. "He's…" she hesitated for the split of a second, never having introduced him in her life, feeling slightly awkward. Could she just associate him with her? Or was it wiser to name his guild? On second thought, would that be a smart move at all?

"He's her _boyfriend," _Evergreen sneered from the side, giving a teasing smirk. Most likely jealous about not having the spotlight to herself, Erza assumed, letting it pass.

"Coooool!" Jason exclaimed, his fist balling too enthusiastically around his notepad that the paper crumbled. He swung it up and down in hyperactive punches. "How did you guys meet? Was it exciting? Was it a battle? Did you have to fight to gain the great Titania's attention?" Jason already scribbled away, eyes flashing to Jellal who was so utterly overchallenged he could only stare back.

"They met when they were very young," Mira interfered calmly, and for a moment, Erza sighed in relief. Too soon, she then found out. "You could say they were childhood sweethearts – and I'm sure there's still much we can be _expecting_," she threw one of her most twee, most devilish smiles at her guildmate. "Seeing as she holds the title of an S-Class Mage and with him being at the level of a Wizard Saint," she added to drive away from the previous comment. Erza growled under her breath but received nothing but an innocently teasing wink before the She-Devil went on with her usual tasks.

"Is that true?!" Jason asked, practically thrusting the camera into her face.

"It is," Erza disclosed, a little embarrassed. Glad that no one else had taken the hint and the topic was dropped.

"So you're officially dating?!" He kept on yelling, now at Jellal.

"Yes," he said, his face straight now with a blush crowning his cheekbones.

"For how long?!"

"Over four months," Erza swiftly replied.

"And what's your favourite colour!?" He exclaimed towards Jellal again.

"Red,"

"What do you do in your free time together?!" He switched back and forth between them.

"We cook," Erza answered. Jason gasped.

"Can we get a sneak peek of that?!"

"No." Jellal plainly said.

"Then an action shot! All ready for battle – or better: _during _battle!" Jason proposed, already snapping more pictures of them and the guild hall where everyone's chattering seemed to have drifted towards the baffled couple. "I know!" He nearly screamed, way too excited but living for his job with every fibre of his body. "How about a romantic scene!?" He was hopping and down by then.

Jellal grew pale. Erza on the other hand felt her heart drum fiercely, though rather in excitement than fear. Not matter how embarrassing, she had always loved those secret unagreed images Meredy had caught them with. Just thinking about an actual, professional picture of the two together – romantic or not – was making her stomach flounce.

"Just one," she pretended not to be too interested and the entire guild – obviously having listened – whooped playfully. Turning around, she met panicked, objecting eyes.

"Erza," Jellal tried in a quiet tone, gaze flashing around, knowing to be watched and visibly more than uncomfortable with it.

"We'll be out of here sooner," she argued under her breath. She pleaded at him with her eyes, wanting nothing more than that souvenir – bright and in colour, and for all she cared for the entire country to see.

Seeing the look in his eyes, she let hers soften.

This was just like agreeing on the training on his behalf. He _had_ done it in the end and he had not regretted doing it. Both Romeo and his father had been more than grateful and even Asuka had had an hour of fun with her new favourite babysitter. He had been splendid in whatever role he had overtaken.

But not content.

Whatever the case, she already felt bad. Perhaps he had not even been unhappy, having discovered to like being a tutor and a babysitter, but that did not mean that she could simply decide these things on her own. That he was content with _her_. And as much as she would have loved to just go for it, Erza knew better than to betray his trust once again by rushing into things for her own selfish reasons.

Sighing, she shook her head in rejection, opening her mouth to take back the offer. Her words got stuck in her throat when Jellal suddenly grabbed her arms, turning them around. Her back hit the wall. Erza stared up at him with huge, confused eyes, widening even more when his own closed and he leaned down with his face.

Only half a centimetre away now, she felt his shaking breath on her chin. His hands wandered to her sides and her own rose of their own accord, coming to rest on his chest. There was a split of a second where his upper lip brushed hers, her heart leaping, skipping so many beats it made her dizzy. He was so _bold_ it nearly knocked her out.

Their lips met, tenderly, deeply, and her eyes fluttered closed. Sighing, almost as if slackening, Erza gave herself up into his touch, returning the favour with vigour, her chest heaving so heftily it squished her hands between their already almost gapless torsos.

Completely under his spell, it seemed to lightly tear on her heartstrings when he pulled away. Gently, caringly, Jellal hovered above her face with his for a moment longer. His eyes were like endless ponds, like tails of shooting stars, clashing into hers and she lost herself entirely in them.

_"Cooooool!"_ Jason interrupted. All senses coming back, Erza only now noticed the uproar Jellal had caused the second their lips had met, the entire guild hall cheering and clapping madly after a moment of dead silence, held breaths and a tremendous gasp in unison. Unable to see properly, she blinked away the garish flashlight the reporter was still bombarding them with nonstop as he had for the past minute, blinding one of her eyes.

Seeing the blush slowly creep up her beloved's face, his eyes lowered, Erza only then realised her own to be glowing as scarlet as her hair.

"Right," she tried to clear her throat, but her mouth was dried out. Furthermore, with her head still in the clouds, there was nothing she could come up with to excuse them with. And she could not just storm out, though, technically, she very well could, being who she was.

It just did not want to work. He made her weak with all that boldness of him, the taste of his lips still on hers, his breath, his scent, his eyes all so deeply furrowed into her brain's most treasured section of the affection only he could give her.

And she _liked_ her spot. Pressed so closely against him – had there not been that entire public shebang around, she would have liked to stay just that way. Only right there and now, she wanted out. And he did, too. More than anything.

"Excuse me, Mr Jason," a new voice piped up from behind the hyperventilating reporter. He turned and Erza could finally see more than just half of her beloved with the flashes gone. "Weren't you looking for Laxus earlier? Because he just returned from a mission…" she said, nonchalantly pointing to the second floor.

"Coool!" Jason whooped, hurrying up with his camera bouncing up and down. Erza blinked in surprise.

"… thank you, Charle," she said, cursing at the croaking of her voice.

"If you wanted to get away from here, now would be a good time," the white Exceed pointed out without meeting their eyes, hands hidden in her sleeves she used to put together. With a smile of thankfulness and relief, Erza grabbed Jellal's hand, pulling him with her to the double doors. The guild whistled and cheered and snickered teasingly as they left, being heard even a hundred metres down the street.

"How about we eat at home?" Erza proposed, only a few corners away from their house then. Jellal seemed to deflate with relief.

"Are you sure?" He asked instead of agreeing immediately. She smiled appreciatively. Always putting her needs – or wants – before his. But she was learning, too; learning to listen and observe and read his true feelings.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little tired," she admitted. It was an understatement but she did not want to worry him. He would only ignore his own exhaustion and go out of his way to make sure she was alright. And she was, just… fatigued.

"I think I've had my fair share of people for today…" he exhaled strongly through his mouth. Rummaging for his key, Jellal unlocked the door. "Except you, of course," he added hectically. "After this, I don't think I'll need to get out for a week," he threw her a sheepish smile over his shoulder.

"Was your talk with Meredy not good?" Erza asked. That would have been the moment the theatre should have come back to her mind, but she was simply too tired to think any further than her own question. Luckily for him, unbeknownst to her.

"Well," Jellal balanced on one foot to unlace the other boot, "sort of." He put both aside and she moved to unbutton his coat for him in a seasoned habit, not needing the time to change clothes herself. "I think she's just a bit moody from having to stay in the infirmary all day. I feel bad for her, but it didn't seem as if she'd want me there for company," he retold.

"I'm sure Juvia visits her often – and the others, too," Erza reassured. She hung his heavy coat, then led the way to the bedroom. He was not complaining. Lunch could wait.

* * *

Erza awoke from her short nap when the skin on her back tingled. Blinking her eyes open, she was met with the wall to her side of the bed. Jellal's fingers froze at the exposed strip of the small of her back where her shirt had travelled up.

"Don't stop," she said with a smile, her voice still quiet and cawing. He smiled, too, tracing around the crusting scars as carefully as possible.

It still smelled of the quick shower he had taken, his shirt having been wet with nervous sweat after their encounter at the guild. She had not joined, having fallen asleep and now happy for him to be back and right there with her.

"Erza?"

"Mhm," she hummed, closing her eyes again.

"Can we… do our telling-each-other-things thing again tonight…?" He quietly asked. Her smile widened. How long had he been thinking about it, waiting to propose it? Had he been debating whether to dare to suggest it the entire time she had slept? In any case, she was more than glad.

"We can do it right now as well," she suggested.

"And can I…" he hesitated even more this time. And then faded out entirely.

"Jellal," she said when nothing came. "If you have requests, tell me," she encouraged. He gave a humbly indecisive sound from the back of his throat. She pushed her lips together in adoring pity. "I request you to request," she decided and he gave a sharp exhale of laughter.

"I…" Jellal quietly began, taking another second to persuade himself. And he succeeded, making her heart swell proudly. "I want to see them," he said, running another finger along the bulges on her lower back.

"Of course," Erza said. She wanted to requip, but the second the thought came to her mind, she stopped herself. His hands were on the hem of her shirt and she waited while he once again tried to convince himself. Then, just before more animating words left her already opened mouth, he moved. Gingerly, and with his warm palms tenderly brushing up her side and back, Jellal lifted the article of clothing over her head.

Stretching her arms, Erza let him take it off completely. Her eyes fluttered shut once his lips came to meet the supple skin on her nape, trailing down her spine. In a predictable pace, he went all the way down and up again, avoiding her injuries, his hands following with gentle lines and circles to distract from the stinging pain she still felt, while at the same time giving him the opportunity to explore and soothe both him and her.

Minutes of silence engulfed them. Jellal never ceased to caress her back, and she allowed the occasional shiver he caused, sinking into the mattress more and more with each of them. She waited, though she also pondered on what she could tell him. Something funny to lift the mood? Something involving the guild, perhaps, the Master, or maybe even a past event with Jason from Sorcerer Weekly?

At some point, her mind had wandered back to lunch, melted cheese and sesame combining into something she had no idea how it had gotten into her fantasy about the sorbet that was still awaiting them.

"Am I…" Jellal broke the silence, fetching her back into the present. "Do you think I'm overprotective?"

"Yes," Erza said, but with a smile in her voice.

"Oh…" he sounded crestfallen. Like a beaten puppy, left in the pouring rain.

"You didn't ask me yet if I think it's good or bad,"

"Do you think it's good or bad?" He asked obediently. Another shiver shook her through, the light tickling of his fingertips turning into pleasuring warmth, wounds long forgotten.

"I think it's good," she explained. "To a certain extent," she added and he sighed deeply.

"She said she didn't want me as her father,"

"Then it's a good thing you're not,"

"No, I mean," Jellal struggled, his movements becoming edgier.

"I know," she aided him. "She told me once that she thinks you see her as the child Ultear gave into your care, now that she is gone. And I'm sure Ultear would be very happy to know that you two are coping fine and still a team," she said and he listened closely. "But I also think that Ultear would have never left without a trace if she knew that you wouldn't – she's confident that both you and Meredy are capable of managing your lives, together or not," Erza said. He waited.

She waited, too. Half a minute of silence he seemed to drown in, his mind smoking with thoughts running wild, perhaps memories of past events.

"She's not a child anymore,"

"Oh, but she is," Jellal gave an uncomfortable hum. He sighed again, down her back. His forehead met her spine. Eyelashes tickled her skin as they closed. "But it's not my job, I know…" he muttered. She smiled softly.

"Maybe if she joins the guild and finds a team, you'll both feel better," she suggested.

"Maybe…" he muttered, unconvinced but not against the idea.

Careful not to hit his head or squish his fingers that were now tracing the lines her bra always left her with, Erza scooted away a little, then turned around.

"My turn?" She proposed with a gentle smile. He nodded. With her finger prodding his shoulder, she signalled him to turn around, just like she had, and when facing his back, she proceeded to lift the hem of his shirt up. Instead of protests, Jellal slightly rose with his side from the bed for her to take it off more easily, and she did. Revealed now and in the mild light of day, the gashes along his back looked even more hideous than the other night.

Mellowly – hoping to be alleviating his pain just as marvellously as he did with her – Erza let her fingertips wander across his back, avoiding the raw flesh. He gave a shiver and she smiled. She kissed the vertebra closest to her.

"I had an idea." She chose their next topic. "I wanted to propose to Meredy that she could live in Fairy Hills, now that she'll join. She can have my rooms," she explained.

"I don't think she needs that many, but it sounds perfect." Jellal agreed. His voice was already less strained and Erza wondered whether it was due to her caresses or the fact that they were not discussing his problems anymore. At any rate, it relaxed him and that was all she needed at that moment – and judging from his exhaustion, what he needed for the next days.

"Well, one of them then," she continued.

"Do you still pay the rent?"

"I filed in the termination today," she said, glad to have remembered it amongst their paperwork that morning. It was thrilling to be officially only living with him, making her feel even more like a proper couple. Like a new part of her live was starting. "That'll save us 500.000 Jewels each month,"

"Five _hundred_ thousand?!"

"Five rooms," she reminded.

"Every month?" Jellal asked, unbelieving.

"Naturally,"

"Honestly, I'm starting to think you'll pay this house off before I can even start on that," he exhaled sharply through his nose, regaining a little lightheartedness.

"Which is probably why you're not telling me with whom the contract is," she teased.

"Uhuh," he confirmed and she sighed, though with the same smile on her face that his voice now carried.

"Jellal?" Erza trailed along his shoulders with both hands. His electrocuted back was hardly black and blue anymore, mostly yellowish with fading bruises and now torn with gashes. She scooted a little closer. "How much money do you currently have?" She asked.

"Definitely not as much as you, so it seems," he joked but she was serious.

"Give me a number,"

"Hm…" he paused shortly, reading her mood, "I don't know exactly, but let's just say the entirety of it fits into my wallet," he finalised. She sighed again, though not harshly, rather under her breath, returning to her previous thoughts.

"I've been thinking…" she said quietly, "about that job at the Council." It was his turn to sigh, similar to her. "I think you would like it."


	75. Chapter 75

**Reviews, yay!**  
**And I've noted down who wanted what regarding the spoilers, so I'll try to stick to that individually.**

**Isanien, thank you so much for such a loong and detailed review! I loved to read what you thought about all of those things! Thank you so much for such much effort! Vague spoilers is it - if they are too revealing, I will write them in a PM ;)**

**Mitzy, haha how you started with the 'cooool' made me smile to much xD since you're here without an account to write PMs to, I'm sorry to tell you that I can't fulfil your request about spoilers; it would spoil everyone else as well. But we will solve that, no worries. As always, thank you so much for your review! I enjoyed your enthusiasm a whole lot!**

**Guest, thank you so much for your review! I'm so happy to read about so many things you mentioned; thank so much for taking the time and letting me know what you thought! I did include the Sorcerer Weekly in a following chapter, but not anything that is not regarding that last Jerza scene. Would you like more of Sorcerer Weekly content in the future?**

**Mikasa-Chan, **_**love **_**how you write your reviews, thank you so much for it! I'm so glad you chose the no-spoiler option; I do like my sadistic cliffhangers and it always makes me so insanely happy to see all of your reactions when I finally drop the solution :D Thank you so much for such fangirling and kind words at the same time, I hope you'll have a good day, too :)**

**Frangellica, your review was so long (and Isanien's, too) that my mail just stopped displaying it at some point, saying I could only read the whole thing on the site itself xD hilarious, thank you so much! So much work and thought went into your review and I honestly appreciate it loads! And so many suggestions! I'll try to think about it again.**

**felly16, thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review! And you're absolutely right, he's really bad with money and not spending it to spoil her, heh ':D**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, yay, thank you so much for such a fangirling review! Loved it! You're so welcome for the update! As for the spoilers, I'll keep them to myself then unless you say the magic words (something along the lines of 'gimme a spoiler' or so ;D). Glad to be surprising you though; I do love my little shocks when I get such delicious reviews such as yours (happy smiley)! Haha, I can just see your dog's head tilting in confusion xD Thank you again for such effort!**

**You've pointed out several times that you enjoy them to just be talking and hanging out like the domestic couple they are so I'll do my best and include more ;) Let me know if there's anything else I should include/repeat.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"I…" Jellal took a breath, his back expanding against her touch, "I actually think so, too…" he muttered honestly.

"You're extraordinary with words, you know the field, you'd be…"

"Accepted?"

"Untouchable, kind of…" she confirmed his idea. It was no secret – both knew how worrying his status still was to them. Him most of all, transferring to her, especially after that ambiguous arrest. She disliked to bring it up, not wanting to give him the feeling that she was not absolutely undoubting of his freedom, but it would be a lie if she had objected. Because there were still people out there who believed him to be a criminal. At least a former one, unable to change.

A position at the Council – and the high one he had been offered – could wipe all of those insecurities away. Perhaps even off his own mind.

"But I wouldn't be able to join," Jellal pointed out. Erza pouted thoughtfully.

"I'd still like it if you had a look; just hear them out and what they have to offer."

"Then we can think about it again," he agreed and she was warm with gladness that he did. That he took the opportunity. And that he took his own will into account.

She gave his back a kiss as a reward.

"Where do these come from?" She then asked, changing the subject again.

"Hm?"

"These," she stroked along the gashes, enticing another shiver, "what caused them?"

"Oh, that was…" Jellal frowned his forehead, but she could not see. "I'm not quite sure what it was, but I do remember to have been glad that it were the claws and not the teeth that got me,"

"Venomous?"

"No, just gigantic,"

"A monster?"

"Something in between a bear and a badger or so," he retold, "but bigger. Provoked and then released onto its new target,"

"You,"

"Mhm," he nodded. She reached for his hair as it caught her attention with the movement. She loved his hair, wanting to bury her face in it. So she did. Jellal gave a soft chuckle. "Comfortable?"

"Mh, very," Erza took a deep breath. "Is there anything else you want to do? Anything at all," she purred into the back of his head. Perhaps he would utter more than one wish that day – a worldwide phenomenon! So far, it had not caused him any disadvantages, so he might as well keep lucky streak going, she thought.

Shortly disappointed when he moved, Erza soon found herself even happier than before when he turned to face her. Noses touching, nudging lovingly, they practically inhaled the other's face.

"Anything with you," he gave back in a low voice. She smiled against his lips, simply enjoying the contact for a few moments, only then puckering her own to reply with a lazy kiss. He returned it, though absently, she noticed. Opening her eyes again, Erza saw his to be staring down.

Tenderly, his hands came up to her neck. He drew along the red streaks around her neck with his fingers, tracing down her chest and she had to inhale to allow the space between their torsos. They wandered further, to her ribs and abdomen.

"I'll ask Wendy again to take care of them,"

"Please," he breathed. She frowned with sympathy at the concern on his face.

"That's nothing new, don't worry," she appeased when his hand found her flank, cautiously rippling over the with receding blisters speckled skin. "There was hardly a time when I didn't have minor burns when we were young – Natsu always wanted to beat me,"

"Beat you?"

"He never did," Erza smirked.

"I had no doubts," Jellal said, finally smiling again. He leaned in once more, though not meeting her lips. He seemed to simply want to be even closer, his hands encircling her waist to do just that and she could not be further from complaining.

And then she was suddenly very near. There was a knock on the door. With a noise of protest, Erza peeled away from her beloved, rolling over the bed to pick up her shirt on the way to the door. Slipping through the long sleeves, she pushed it down, then the handle of the front door, coming to face her guildmate.

"Oh, Wendy," she greeted, "we were just talking about you," she said. Wendy's expression changed to slightly uncomfortable puzzlement. Holding up her lined wrist, Erza erased the awkwardness off her friend's face. "How impolite, please come in," she stepped aside. "What can we do for you?" She asked, just when Jellal came from the bedroom, back in his shirt, too.

"I'd be happy to help," Wendy smiled, gladly offering her healing magic when the opportunity arose. "And," she lifted a small bag from around her shoulder, "I bought some ice-cream but couldn't finish it, and since I don't have a freezer I wanted to ask if it's okay to use yours," she requested in a small voice, "you can have it, too," she quickly added.

"Of course," Erza said. She placed a hand on her guildmate's head, giving an encouraging smile. Wendy smiled back, gratefully, and it did not take her long to feel just as relaxed and at home, Erza found, as the last time when she then joined them for a late lunch.

They once again welcomed her idea of pancakes, taking turns in flipping them over. At some point, Jellal whispered to Erza exactly what she had been thinking, wanting to invite the young Dragon Slayer more often. She seemed to miss cooking, only now discovering that.

Wendy did not eat much, already having had lunch, but she gladly sat down with them. Afterwards, they found another of Erza's old games from her apartment, making more sense than the last one and keeping them busy for hours. Wendy healed Erza's wounds and – per her request and despite his dismissals – Jellal's, too.

The only thing Erza could come up with to downplay the lovebites they were cluttered in was too lame to be believable. Jellal quietly disappeared into his corner, his blush brighter than the colour of her hair. The only reply was an even more drastically steaming head, apparently having been filled in by someone.

Then they switched places as Erza realised no one to be healing Wendy in return for her magic. Wendy assured that she was Porlyusica's priority and received the best of mending salves in existence, her cuts looking almost better than those of her team, but was tended to anyway, as the Queen of the Fairies insisted on bandaging them anew.

When evening fell, it started to dawn on Erza how the girl just did not want to leave, perhaps not wanting to be alone.

"I was so relieved when Charle came up with the excuse at the guild," Erza commented, "please send her our gratitude," she said, earning herself a smile while Jellal nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised, too," Wendy said over her shoulder. Jellal turned the plate on the counter and Wendy refocused on her task of decorating Erza's dessert artistically. "You were lucky; she left right after that,"

"Where to?" Jellal asked and Erza swallowed her astonishment at how the two did separate things. That confirmed her theory, however, and she was glad to be sheltering her guildmate in the meantime, feeling an almost motherly warmth at how she was the first choice to go to when alone.

"Lily asked her for company – since Gajeel and Levy spend so much time alone, he probably wanted someone to talk to," Wendy explained. "Gray and Juvia left together, too," she mentioned, "and I think Natsu and Lucy are staying overnight at their quest's destination," she elaborated without being asked.

"It's getting late – Wendy," Jellal gave a kind smile, "would you like to sleep here?" He offered. Erza smiled fondly to herself. She could almost see his thoughts – how he knew Meredy and her ways of not asking for things but obviously hinting at them without meaning to, seeing the same in Wendy. And how he had put two and two together, knowing Fairy Hills to be rather empty with Juvia not there.

"If you really don't mind," Wendy said happily, somewhat immediately agreeing.

"Of course not," Erza chimed in. She invited her guildmate to eat with her while Jellal declined, hardly ever craving for sweets and rather working on the dishes of their dinner. "Do you want to sleep upstairs or downstairs?"

"We honestly don't mind either way," Jellal assured without hesitation, returning the affectionate smile of his beloved. She could not wait for him to finally join the guild, seeing as they not only understood each other wordlessly, but read people the same way, making the perfect team on missions. Her heart skipped at beat at that thought; that long-ago fantasy.

"Uhm, well, I don't want to intrude," Wendy wagged her knees together beneath the table. Being able to see through the politeness however, Erza did not accept a 'no', and soon enough, the couple was scooting together closely on Jellal's side, making space for their guest.

* * *

Hardly an hour later, Erza awoke from lightly dozing off. She frowned, giving a moan when Jellal poked her side, opening her eyes. Unnecessary, as she then found, being perfectly able to hear the reason for being disturbed. He released her from where he laid behind her and the Requip Mage shuffled over to her guildmate.

Wendy's sobs shortly hiccupped in surprise at the hug. Her arms came up, returning the tightening embrace, pressing her now wet face into her friend's cleavage.

"I'm sorry," Wendy sobbed, "I didn't mean to wake you,"

"You didn't," Erza honestly soothed. She held Wendy's head with both hands, one of them travelling down for a reassuring stoke along the girl's back.

"I've just…" Wendy sniffled, tears seeping through the fabric of Jellal's shirt that Erza wore. "I've had so many nightmares ever since that mission – and before," she managed in a croaking voice. "I couldn't sleep. I was always so afraid they'd come and attack me like they did with you and I know-" she sobbed, "I know that it's stupid because it's over," she sniffed, fists tightening around the fabric on Erza's back.

Sighing through her mouth, Erza put her cheek to Wendy's head.

"It's not stupid," she said. "Being afraid is not a bad thing – it protects us,"

"I just didn't want to be alone…" Wendy's voice wobbled, muffled against the shirt she was sobbing into.

"Of course," Erza hurriedly appeased. She turned to Jellal for help, not knowing what to say besides that. Besides hugging and giving physical comfort.

He neared her back, then put a hand over Wendy's cramped one.

"They won't be back, I'm sure," he softly said. "And we beat them each time," he reminded. Wendy detached her face from Erza, blinking into the darkness past her shoulder at him. "I've had nightmares about that, too," he admitted. Erza twisted her neck to stare at him, surprised, wanting to ask why he had not told her but he continued. "At night, I thought to hear their steps on the roof and outside in the streets; sometimes I can still hear them in my head when it's quiet," he whispered.

Wendy's ears were perked and she soaked up every of his words like a sponge. His own horrors of the night, how he sometimes saw through them and unmasked them as nightmares and what allayed him when waking up. He told her about the trap with the mutant beast and how it showed that there was nothing left – no witty setup or strong opponents or disgusting plans on capturing them. Nothing but a mindless beast, hardly enough to keep him in check and on its own and defeated. He confessed to having gone back and given the man another beating and even though it was unnecessary violence, Wendy felt better knowing that.

Erza frowned to herself when the two started comparing their nightmare patterns and exchanged fears. Not much later, she found the young Dragon Slayer to be yawning frequently, her cracking voice having become bubbly again, now fading into quiet sleepiness.

Erza smiled fondly when Wendy nuzzled back into her, welcoming the embrace to feel even safer, not alone, falling into a deep and this time undisturbed slumber.

Smiling, Erza welcomed Jellal's body behind her own, humming lovingly at the kiss on her nape, then drifted off not a minute after. Finally convinced for it to be truly over.

* * *

"Oh, we forgot the form!" Erza noticed, having turned the kitchen upside down.

"That's alright. I can put them in cupcake forms, too – they'll taste the same," he said, dabbing a finger into the sweet batter. Nodding to himself, he repeated the action with the next finger, holding it out.

"That wouldn't be very professional now, would it?" Erza said matter-of-factly. She enclosed the tip of his ring finger with her mouth, sucking the dough off. Licking her upper lip, she made a thoughtful face. "I'm getting you those forms,"

"It doesn't really make a difference," he tried. How she determined the quality of unbaked batter to be inferior without the proper mould was a mystery to him. Then again, how Magnolia had a shop with an entire department of various forms such as madeleines was a mystery in itself. Was there such a thing as an actual hobby? He hoped she would not enregister him in any weekly meetings. Or worse: contests.

"I'll go out and get them – oh, and didn't we need milk? I'll get groceries, too," Erza equipped her boots in the entrance, pairing them off with a padded coat and scarf. He followed.

"You don't have-"

"I will. You stay put and bake," she ordered. He sighed. Stepping closer, Jellal gently tugged at her shawl, draping it more closely around her neck.

"Am I allowed to do baking-unrelated things, too?" He asked while she patted her pockets for her purse.

"Hmm…" Erza puckered her lips in thought, "if they include your presence in the house,"

"Erza," he frowned but she shook her head.

"Please let me do something for you, too,"

"You always do,"

"Jellal," she pleaded.

"Erza," he scolded in return.

"Please?" She kept her head lowered, glancing up at him with her doe eyes. He saw it coming and not a second later – slowly, convincingly – her bottom lip shoved out into a tiny wobbling pout. He had not left the house in a week, neither, almost. Erza sometimes had plagued herself out of bed in the early and freezing-cold mornings to run down the street for fresh bread rolls for his breakfast. Only to end up back in bed, cuddling until she was warm again.

He sighed, this time in defeat and her eyes brightened immediately.

"Am I allowed to see how Meredy is?"

"Out of the question," Erza said, and he opened his mouth for more protesting. "As in, it's out of the question that you ask that, of course you may," she grinned at him. Having to rise to her toes, she pecked his cheek, then turned on the heel to head out into the icy early evening.

He closed the door. Guiltily glad not to be the one outside, Jellal sauntered back into the kitchen. He turned the preheating oven off, then placed the dough in the refrigerator. Once in the bedroom, he flopped down, closing his eyes for a minute.

Not long and he would be a member of Fairy Tail. Officially. In one guild with Erza – her guild, the one that had saved her, that was her home and her family. In one guild with her family…

His first guild mark, Jellal noticed. He wondered where Meredy would want hers. And which colour. Whether she was just as insecure as him or merely excited. She would be a perfect fit, he knew. He could picture her there, amongst the rowdy and the kind, the funny and the calm, in action or slacking off with her friends. She would like it, he thought, happy for her to finally be gaining a proper family of her own. Joining a guild and being with people she chose to be with, not following into whatever he and Ultear dragged her into.

She would be missed at Crime Sorcière. Everyone loved her, and even with Solano and Ultear gone, she was still the heart of them, bringing them together and keeping their spirits high. Giving everyone a reason to care – to take care.

He turned over, crawling across the mattress to fetch Erza's lacrima from inside her nightstand. He had hardly spoken to his guildmate all week but it did not occur to him to be tentative in any way – they were always like that. Fighting and not mentioning anything until perhaps another argument. Wordlessly agreeing on moving on.

Jellal found her few messages – the very top one being the confirmation of having received her new lacrima. He lifted his thumbs. They hovered there for a while.

Where would _he _fit? When picturing Meredy, it could be anywhere and with anyone. Laughing, joking, goofing around. Consoling or competing. But he was nowhere.

Would _he _be missed in Crime Sorcière?

Jellal sighed deeply. The lacrima in his hands sank to his stomach and he closed his eyes. He was everything but ready for this. Perhaps it would teach him how Meredy had felt back then, he thought, being pushed into a guild someone else wanted her to join, handling members someone else admitted to. What did one _say_ when being accepted into a guild? Was there no protocol he could follow?  
Or a 'skip' button…?

_Ready for tomorrow?_

He finally typed, tapping the send icon. The front door opened and Jellal gazed over the rim of the lacrima to see his beloved return.

"I'm back," Erza called. He smiled to himself. At least there was a reason to his madness. A place he could picture himself, a seat he belonged in, a friend he could count on to want him there. A family member.

_I guess… I'm really excited!_

Meredy's reply made a little buzz and his eyes flashed down to scan it.

"Jellal?" Erza came back down the hall from the kitchen before he had the chance to get up. He set the small device aside, ready to shove himself out of bed when she opened the door completely. She blinked once. Then, spotting the opportunity, Erza suddenly threw herself onto the bed, onto him.

Jellal gasped, groaning.

"Cuddle!" Erza called. It was like a child's chant; like hectically determining to be free in a certain area while playing catch. Jellal laughed. He brought his arms up to hug her. There was the urge to unwind her shawl, but he knew it was a set and would disappear alongside the coat into her dimension.

Not a second later, it did, trading for a comfortable skirt, tights and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Oh, look what I found!" She thrust what he identified as a magazine into his face. "Here," Erza shuffled on top of him, kneeling on his lap, giving him the time to sit up against the headboard while she flipped through the pages. "Look!" She giddily held it open for him. Jellal found his mouth dry out, cheeks flushing.

Across glossily finished, coloured double pages was his face. And her face. In huge purple letters, the title above their heads read 'Titania Tamed', accompanied by way too many exclamation marks. He swallowed.

In the end, it seemed that Jason or whomever was responsible for the final version of the publication had not gone for their kiss. Instead, it portrayed the moment just afterwards. Erza's eyes were still half closed, though shining most brightly in a mesmerised daze, her perfect lips parted, nose almost touching his. Her hands on his chest were still visible, the tips of her fingers bordering at the rim of the pages. Jellal had a similar expression, lids lowered and eyes sparkling in adoration. It was an image for the gods. Or perhaps, he admitted, _of_ a goddess. She was _breathtaking_, plain and simple and even when being two-dimensional.

"I still can't believe how you just did that," Erza raved, fondly regarding their picture, losing herself in it. She seemed to not even be angry at the heading, completely doting, just like him. He pondered whether to allow himself the notion of her sharing a similar opinion about him as he had of her.

"You seemed as if you really wanted it,"

"I did," she looked up at him. Smiling, she melted his heart. "Thank you."


	76. Chapter 76

**I just want to say how glad I am to be blessed with your reviews, because when rereading this chapter, I noticed to have forgotten the Sorcerer Weekly, since I mentioned it in a later chapter again and kinda thought the topic was through ':D Thanks you guys!**

**Mitzy(now123), I have sent you a PM regarding your question. Thanks so much for reminding me of the Sorcerer Weekly with your review and for telling that you liked their little family with Wendy (and Meredy)! I appreciate it a lot!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, what an early surprise your review was, made me (and still does) very happy! Don't worry about the guildmark ;) we're getting to that. Concerning your question with the Council and the guild both, you'll have to wait and see but you're very patient and I'll pad the time until the final decision with fluff :D And I get the hints ;p thanks also for letting me know what you liked; Wendy's appearance and the cuddles. I'm a sucker for that, heh.**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for being so polite to thank me! You're welcome (happy smiley, you know, the one with the upwards arrows/accents for eyes)! Thank you also so much for mentioning what you liked in particular; it really helps me a lot!**

**Isanien, what an incredibly long review, thank youuu! Again, my mail said it's too long to display; makes me really proud, hihi :D Thank ****_you _****for pointing out that you like my bath/cuddle/bed scenes! I'm happy to provide fluff anytime! Also thanks so much for the Sorcerer Weekly reminder there ':D And about your questions concerning the joining, stay tuned till the end (of this chapter) ;)**

**Guest, I can't believe how sweet you are, thank you a ton for such a kind review! And of course for telling me what you liked, I appreciate the feedback a lot and I'll see to keeping this all up as best as I can!**

* * *

"Robberies?" Jellal asked over his shoulder. He pulled on the hem of her heart-print oven glove until it hovered around his wrists. The sweet scent of freshly baked madeleines filled the entire kitchen within an instant.

"Mhm, in jewellery shops but also banks and private houses,"

"Maybe since most Dark Guilds are disbanded, they need to get by with thievery," he supplied. Erza made a thoughtful sound in the back of her throat.

"It's still better than Dark Guilds…" she pondered aloud and he knew she was guessing his thoughts again. Correctly. He was a master at finding flaws in himself, even if they did not have the foggiest relation to him. In this case, however, he _could_ indirectly be at fault, having eliminated most of the now stealing delinquents' organisations.

"Perhaps there should be such a thing as a rehabilitation – or a programme to help them find a real job,"

"And then we'd all meet up for some tea and scones with clotted cream to knit each other woollen hats and exchange the latest gardening tips," Jellal held up his gloved palm in a pretendedly presumptuous manner. The magazine hit his head.

"What are you so smug for?" Erza huffed while he chuckled, picking up her ammunition. Then he crossed over to where she sat, leaning down with his face right above hers.

"I can afford it," he murmured in a flirty tone. Narrowing her eyes, Erza gave him a look, not about to give in.

"Is that so?"

"It is," he said, ever smoothly. She opened her mouth in protest, when he cleverly slid over the sumptuously loaded plate of sweet pastry. Her eyes flashed down to it. He could practically see the gears in her brain turn, and she swallowed at the watering of her mouth, closing it again.

Gazing back up at him, she gave a pouty caught expression. His smile widened and she grumbled something unintelligible in reluctantly admitted defeat. Not that she actually admitted it.

There was a knock on their door. Repeatedly. Impatiently. Both frowned at one another.

Jellal was about to straighten when she grabbed his shirt, pulling him back down to meet his lips with hers. Dazzled for a second, he blinked to himself, only then noticing her to have slipped away.

"Erza," he scolded but she merely giggled, already down the hall.

"Natsu," he heard her surprised voice after inviting the cold evening's breeze in.

"Yo," the Dragon Slayer greeted casually, "we wanted- ooh, what's that smell? You making awesome stuff again?" He tried to glimpse past her, grinning at Jellal with hungrily ambitious eyes. Birds of a feather, those Fairy Tail wizards were. "Wanna bring it?" The fire mage asked, then continued in a lowered voice for only his guildmate to hear.

"Alright," Erza agreed. "Jellal, we're-" she stopped herself, excusing herself shortly at the door to walk back to the kitchen. He gave her a quizzical look. "They are having a sleepover and are inviting us," she disclosed. His mind clicked, realising how she had ceased midway through agreeing on his behalf to ask him properly. Already due to that, he heard himself affirm.

* * *

"My flamingooos!" Natsu whined while Erza gave an evil chuckle. She gradually slid the cards of her guildmate over to her own collection.

"Great… now all that's left are the-"

"Penguins!" Erza called when finishing her move by picking a card, enjoying greatly to bring even more flocks of birds into her possession. Jellal – acting as her backrest once more – caught himself to be smiling widely at her childish glee. She shoved everything across the board to their side and he overtook the task of sorting it neatly and displaying her abundance of luck the way she liked it.

It had been called a welcome-to-the-guild sleepover, but everyone seemed to have forgotten, including Jellal himself, not that he would have minded the lack of attention had he been aware.

"Of course…" Lucy groaned, being forced to hand over part of her own winnings, too.

"And the blue ones, worst of all," Wendy felt for her friend, everyone completely absorbed into the game. They really were all cast in the same mould, Jellal thought to himself, realising to be the only one not to take his beloved's game too seriously. Perhaps Juvia – and definitely Charle – was the closest to his relaxed attitude but she burnt for her crush's feelings, simply adapting to his every mood.

"Well, blue _is _my lucky colour," Erza smirked. Her hand wandered up behind her, finding his collarbone and then jaw, tilting it towards her in a sweet kiss. He felt the stares, ranging from embarrassed over delighted to jealous. He hardly cared that instant– she called him her lucky charm and it gave his stomach a fluttering excitement.

She won without much of a competition. Even with all of the other players' efforts put together, they might have only just stood a chance. Jellal had enjoyed himself, however, and not due to winning – not that he had actually participated, but her adorable ambition for something so completely irrelevant always made him smile.

Naturally, Lucy had already bought the new Sorcerer Weekly, having read it back to back and Juvia had even brought her own in case not everyone had seen it. _Everyone_ had. Probably all of Magnolia owned a copy and half of the country as well. Jellal had awkwardly kept his head lowered to hide the blush, gladly disappearing in the bathroom while Erza had proudly puffed her chest and cheeks when presented with the squealing of her female guildmates.

He was the last to be ready for bed. When he returned from the bathroom, he found the apartment to be clad in half-dark, the street lamp outside giving him more than enough rough silhouettes to orientate himself by. The table was already shoved against the wall, several blankets taking over the middle of the room.

Stepping over Wendy and Natsu, Jellal found his beloved in a small bundle of herself and several blankets. Two of the additional ones being theirs, the last apparently Juvia's, who laid without one and seemed to pout in her arriving sleep. Everyone simply gave in to Titania's will, although Natsu neither appeared to mind nor notice his own cover to slowly be stolen. He was already snoring loudly and Jellal guessed it to be the reason Lucy slept with a pillow on top of her head.

Gray – shirtless for some reason, and Jellal wondered if he had brought one at all – was on Juvia's other side, turned away from them, either sleeping or sulking to himself.

Without giving it another thought, Jellal sank down next to his beloved. She gave a grumble of complaint in her sleep when he carefully detached the tip of Natsu's blanket from her grasp. The only reason she did not insist or wake up was his presence, which she was aware of, even when dozing off. He slipped behind her, not even bothering with covering himself. Erza gave another small moan, then, when his lips found her nape, a vocally blissful sigh. She collected the sheets closer around her and he scooped her up to perfectly fit into the curve of his body.

Closing his eyes, Jellal sighed deeply as his muscles relaxed. Her breathing rocked his arm where it rested above her waist. He could have felt for her stomach, which he loved to do so much, would there not have been that knot of fabric she wrapped herself up in. He smiled, though, not even knowing her to be doing the same in her sleep, feeling as if nothing was amiss with her right there in his embrace.

He was not given the time for his thoughts to wander, not even to Meredy or his own insecurities regarding the joining of the guild. There was shuffling across the floor and where there was shuffling, there was Jellal's oversensitivity for danger to Erza tingling. He opened his eyes slot wide, peering through the thick strands of his hair, merely seeing fractions of the altering shadows.

Gray had moved. Juvia looked as if she had stopped moving for good. Because in the safety of the night and the reassurance of rhythmic breathing from his guildmates, the Ice Wizard had snuck closer to his not-all-that-secret-anymore crush, acting as her new blanket. At least as much as he could, copying Jellal with the arm that tentatively crept its way around her side.

Juvia was hyperventilating as quietly as humanly possible, her racing heartbeat almost as if pulsing through the wooden flooring and over to Jellal. Everyone else must have been asleep enough not to notice anything, but he heard the tiny squeal and poorly supressed gasps for breaths.

Gray kept quiet, probably burning with blush and pretending to be as cool as one could be about it.

Jellal's attention shifted when Erza gave the hint of a sleepy moan. She patted her nest, finding her love's hand, perhaps in the middle of a dream. She took it, pressing his arm to her chest, mumbling into his fist before interlacing her fingers with his and hooking her chin above it. Smiling – almost forgetting about the entire scene that unfolded in front of him – Jellal bent down his head for another kiss, then nuzzled his face into the back of her head. He loved her hair around him, closing his eyes and soon drifted off into a short slumber himself.

* * *

Erza smiled when she awoke. She felt his breath on her cheeks, his skin's sleep warmth on her own and smelled his scent to be surrounding her. There was not a better way to wake up in the entire world. Not even a ton of strawberry cake could rank higher than him. That's right. Not even that.

She sighed quietly, vocally, not having to open her eyes to know that he was smiling. Of course, he was not asleep anymore. With her hands already encircling his neck, she pulled him closer as not to have to move by herself.

Their lips met in a fond and slow kiss. Lazily, they traced and dragged and suckled gently on the other's lips, smiling, humming unintendedly, inhaling their counterpart's presence. She felt warm to the core, her body relaxed and her senses soaring in unrivalled joy.

She did not need to know what day it was, where they were or whether they were expected to do something – they were together. It was all that counted.

Erza felt her heart melt, her head already light and so far from reality again. Their lips met over and over again, sloppily, gladly. She became aware of his arms around her waist and her leg trapped between his. She opened her mouth, hardly with any further intention, merely savouring his every kiss with as much of herself as she could.

"What the-? Natsu!" Lucy suddenly shrieked. The couple winced and so did everyone else. "Get _out_ of my bed!" The blonde yelled. A dull thump followed, shaking the floor a little.

"Why? I sleep there all the time,"

"That doesn't make it okay! You have your own spot!" She shuffled with her sheets, probably pointing at his empty pillow or collecting her own for herself.

"But you're so warm,"

"You're a Fire Mage!"

"Wendy can't use her magic on herself,"

"You're not Wendy!" Lucy nagged. Erza chuckled, hearing Wendy giggle, too. Gray kept unusually quiet, but she could not see, everything she needed still being right in front of her.

She lowered her voice to drown in the commotion as her guildmates harped on about the issue.

"Today's the big day," she smiled at Jellal, finally opening her eyes. He averted his gaze.

"I suppose so…"

"There's nothing to worry about. You won't have to do anything," she reassured. He gave a vague sound of reluctant agreement under his breath. "We're all family,"

"_You _are," he glanced up at her and she let her eyes shine softly.

"You will be," she squeezed whatever skin was closest to her hands. "I just know it."

* * *

"Think you're ready for this?" Jellal asked, half sighing under his breath. Meredy smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. "_You_ ready for this?" She gave him a smile of sympathy. He must have looked everything but ready, but he returned her smile weakly. Insecurely. And with the same hint of rue she carried in her eyes.

She had greeted him with a smirk, then thrusted one of hers copies of the Sorcerer Weekly into his face – yes, _copies_, as in _plural_, having known him to snatch it away and then surprised him with another, laughing at his baffled face.

As it seemed, there was not a single person in the guild – man or woman – who did not possess that week's edition of the popular magazine, and not one of them was talking about serious topics like robberies when important matters like Erza's relationship needed to be discussed.

Mira defended her own copy with her life, swooning nearly as much as Erza. The two were a lethal combination when agreeing on something.

"I guess," Meredy glanced at her feet, "there are no guild marks to erase…"

"Yeah…" he sighed, this time deeply. Despite himself, Jellal put on a brave face. His palm cupped her knee and she only raised her gaze when he spoke. "Ultear would be very happy,"

"You really think so?" She asked with hope shining in her eyes. He gave a firm nod. It was the only thing he was sure about concerning that moment.

The door of the infirmary opened and Erza smiled at them both. They returned it, standing up to follow her out.

"All prepared?" She asked. "Guild mark colour and everything?" She met two nodding heads, one excited while the other hesitated. Her eyes softened. "Come on then, everyone's waiting," she said, turning for the door again.

"Relax," Meredy nudged her guildmate. He grimaced with an awkward smirk.

"We should have booked a train for the weekend," he said with joking regret, finding most anything more soothing than his current situation. The entire guild waiting was not making anything better. Then again, would postponing have eased him more…?

"Why? Do we have any prior engagement?" Erza blinked at him with intent and he curled his lips inwards, shaking his head. She strutted out in front of them.

"Oh, she is _good,"_

"See what I have to deal with?" Jellal threw her a help-seeking glance but Meredy only giggled. She had to shove him out the door, making sure that he walked out before her to keep an eye on him.

* * *

"Ta-daa!" Meredy sang. The guild oohed and aahed when she pulled up her shirt to reveal her back – making the entire process of decently having disappeared for getting stamped useless. Macao and Wakaba did not seem to mind, but the second their lecherous stares to where her stomach came into view were caught by the murderously glinting eyes of Jellal, they liquified into the corner.

Erza watched with pride how Meredy was rejoicing, not only Team Natsu but nearly everyone celebrating with her. The mark suited her too well.

It was the darkest purple, almost black for the colour of her late mother's hair and as big as Ultear's had been, starting between her shoulder blades and then going down to the small of her back. To Erza, it was also a remembrance of Rob from the Tower of Heaven, but Meredy gladly explained her reasons to her new family, receiving sympathising shoulder pats and awws from all sides.

The Queen of the Fairies even noticed Gray to gulp down a small lump in his throat but he joined them quickly and just as enthusiastically. Well, as much as possible without losing his cool attitude.

"Alrighty," Mira turned to her subsequent client, "next up," she smiled excitedly. Erza glanced up at his face, seeing him, too, to be swallowing, though rather out of fear.

Jellal had been a bundle of nerves all day since that morning when she had reminded him of their undertaking. However, his overprotective anger had surged new courage through him, it appeared, seeing as he was rather looking to fight than flee by now. Without betraying his true feelings that she read to anyone else, he kept a straight face.

She was not prepared for _how_ straight he went for it, however, perplexed when he caringly reached out for her hair.

"This colour, exactly," Jellal announced, becoming the new target of the guild and enticing a jumble of whooping. Erza felt her cheeks heat up a little but she smiled, if shyly, relaxing again when his gaze met hers. He smiled, too, if less certain than his now former and almost-present-again guildmate – she was grinning brightly at the two, wiggling her eyebrows in an approving tease.

"Lovely," Mira smiled so widely, Erza was already bracing herself for a boisterous hug. She was rooting for them almost as much as Meredy. Not that it was an issue anymore, but Erza still appreciated the merriment of her friends, finding that she loved to brag with him and their relationship. Unsuspiciously, of course.

"And," Jellal never ceased to look into his beloved's eyes while he wordlessly asked permission to take her hand by brushing his to it. Her heart began to speed up and she let him, realising what he was doing, wondering for the split of a second why she had never even pondered about where he would have his guild mark. She knew he had never had one, but she _had_ known him to be joining for quite a while now.

"Right here, please," he entwined his fingers with Erza's, lifting their arms to align and for her mark to touch his upper arm at the same height she had hers. "Same size," he asked, receiving giggling and a nod from Mira. The rest of the guild was cheering and whistling delightedly.

Erza's heart was already up in her throat and her eyes suddenly itched when the stamp came down on his skin. It was perfect. It was as if made just for him – which it was, in a way; in their way of expressing their love without having to spell it out.

There was no greater gift than her family and now, finally, she could officially call him that, too.

"I call dibs on the sake!" Cana yelled over the applauding, starting the loudest uproar so far. Erza laughed at the sheepish grin of her beloved, nudging him with a loving smile. He returned it, the pressure gliding off his previously tensed shoulders with the deed done and the focus off him again.

"Welcome home," she whispered as she rose to her toes to peck his cheek. Jellal smiled, genuinely this time, wrapping his arm around her to tug her into his flank for a side hug of appreciation. They watched the riot start and go overboard. She shook her head with a sigh.

"Jellal, Jellal," Meredy was skipping around, calming herself as far as hopping on the spot. She reached over the bar stools to where Mirajane had just poured two tiny shots. He looked at them dubiously, but then one of them already flew his way with Meredy grabbing it and somewhat thrusting it into his face. "To us," she said, quieter now, smiling at him so happily he softened.

He accepted the offer and they clinked them together, then downed them in one gulp. Erza had to supress a giggle when he made a face. He champed with the taste on his tongue he was not used to.

She noticed Laxus, who had kept to himself in his corner, to finally approach the scene.

"Erza," she turned when hearing the Master's voice behind her. "Could I have a word?" He asked and she nodded. He had watched with a fondness in his eyes, already having welcomed the two before the guild mark ceremony with well-chosen words. He even wheeled himself around by now, coming out more and more again to watch the ballyhoo of his children.

Erza gave Jellal's hand a squeeze to let him know, then followed her Master to his study. Out of the corner of her eye, slowing her pace for the wheelchair to reach the door before her, she watched Meredy assault her best friend in a jaunty hug. The last thing she saw was Laxus ordering another set of drinks, then waving in the direction of Fairy Tail's newest members. Jellal declined, then scolded Meredy for accepting, being asked again to have a shot as well.

The door behind Erza closed but the noise never really stopped. On the contrary.


	77. Chapter 77

**Hello people! I apologise for the unexpected delay.**

**Isanien, so much fangirling, thank you so much! Just reading 'to start with' made me giddy with excitement for such a looong and detailed review, thank you so so much! I appreciate it a lot! I'm really glad you liked the chapter. And of course, it's a great idea to have a parent (Alzack) talk to Jellal regarding the topic we're all rooting for (yeah, me included) :D I'll see what I can do!**

**Mikasa-Chan, you're welcome for the Gruvia - it is I who thanketh thee for the lovely review! Makes me happy every time I read it again!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, ****_woah_**** that was long! Thaaank you! So much fanrigliiiing thank youuu! Haha, I loved the comparison to Juvia xD Yeah I don't think anyone was awake really until Lucy started to scream, but oh well, they don't do it as PDA but just for themselves (I'm not sure, smug or just happy smiley? Something inbetween :D) Hahaha your 'cliffhanger' and then continuation, love it! Thank you so much for so much lovely reviewing!**

**Mitzy123, thank you so muuch! And no worries, there will be time for more kissing etc. Especially etc ;) Thank you so much for such kind words!**

**Guest, thank you so much for such a wonderful review! You're always so smooth and so very incredibly nice to me with all those complements - if I were an anime/mange character, I'd blush at every of your reviews! And I'm glad you like to get inspired by his baking ideas; coming up with them sometimes is very easy and sometimes very hard :D So many details in your review, I appreciate is so much!**

**Frangellica, thank you so much for your review! Hehe, shy cookie, that sounds so sweet, I feel like I wanna use that nickname now...**

**Alrightly, without further ado, I hope you'll have fun with this one. I certainly did...**

* * *

Erza entered the study of her Master, closing the door behind her. It intrigued her to know where the sudden interest of Laxus in Jellal and Meredy originated in but she was sure to be finding out soon. She only hoped not to be needed in case Jellal's traumas had to be protected from mocking. Or if everything went out of hand and they would have to dig up the remains of Magnolia the next day.

"Don't worry, I'm not keeping you for too long," Makarov's voice scratched up his throat.

"It's no bother," Erza quickly said. She did not want to seem impatient.

"I have," he wheeled over to his desk, "prepared these to be sent to the Council," he informed. A bony finger pointed to two laid-out sheets of paper. Erza neared to glance over them. "I made one for Meredy, too – for the official registers of the guild,"

"Of course," Erza nodded. She smiled warmly upon seeing Meredy's last name on the official document. "Thank you, Master,"

"I waited for them to be sent because I didn't know what the Council had told you," he turned around. He was implying the letter, she knew.

Nodding again, Erza explained.

"It was nothing to be concerned about. It appeared as if they did not even know about the trial – at least they didn't mention it," she retold. Her hand ran over the edge of the wooden desk, her gaze following. "They are offering him a job," she glanced up to meet with surprise widening eyes. "And a high position from what Jellal can tell,"

"A job?" Makarov asked unbelievingly. Before she could confirm, he broke out into a hearty laughter. "Those airheads – always bowing to the wind,"

"It was approved by the Council members themselves,"

"So I would have guessed," Makarov shook his head, a broad grin on his face. "They see an opportunity and take it,"

"How so?" Erza tilted her head. She stepped away from the desk, restraining from leaning against the shelf in her back, keeping it straight.

"They must have been impressed with his work for us – not that it was not splendid by itself, but they simply cannot have anyone of his calibre who is on their opposing side,"

"Are they afraid of him?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," the Master shrugged. He met her eyes, sinking into his backrest. "What did he say?" He asked, waiting calmly. Erza sighed.

"He doesn't know yet," she crossed her arms in front of her chest, holding on to her elbows. "He would like it, I'm sure; he's excellent with words,"

"So we've seen,"

"But of course, he cannot be in a guild while working for the Council,"

"Says who?" Makarov asked. A wildly fluttering spark of hope spread in her stomach, building up to make her heart race. She tried to still it, not standing to be disappointed right away. The Master noticed, giving her a smile. "It is written nowhere – it is only Jellal's logical conclusion, I would presume," he reasoned and she nodded, restraining from being too eager. "Not that he is wrong – if I were in the Council, I would never admit someone who is a member of a guild in an important position, but they might think differently. I have never heard of the Council calling out to someone to be employed, so the chance might be that they would allow it.

"Of course, the chance is extremely thin and unlikely,"

"They did not appear to know of the trial or its outcome,"

"So they might be shocked to receive these letters," Makarov's eyes flashed to the desk again. She followed the gaze, sighing deeply. He watched her for another few moments of pensive silence. She curled her toes inside her boots, suddenly feeling vulnerable without her armour, but the wounds still stung a little and it was freezing outside so a padded coat was in order.

"You would like him to go there, don't you?" She nearly winced at the words, caught. Not that she was sure, herself. Only it was such an opportunity for him and with his social fears of the guild… her opinions were constantly battling inside her head, finding that he deserved the Fairy Tail family and that with all the progress he had made, it would be a perfect fit in time.

"I think… I think it would do him good,"

"Did you tell him that?" He asked and she nodded, not looking up.

"We will go there so that he can have a notion of what to expect – see if he'd like it," she went on, anticipating the next question.

"Then perhaps it would be wise to take these with you," Makarov patted his desk, the paper flapping against the wooden surface. "In case you only want to hand in one," he found her gaze and she nodded once more, if sadly. Maybe he could at least go on his first – and then only – mission with Meredy as Fairy Tail Wizards. And maybe he would not like it after all, remaining to be her guildmate and sharing their work around the world.

Upon being asked, Erza shared with her father figure how life was treating her. It made her realise how she was really not too often in the guild anymore. Time flew by as she went on about little nothings that just pooled out of her. She told him about the house they had moved in together, but Makarov was apparently already informed. When reporting on Crime Sorcière, he reacted in a similar manner.

"Meredy received messages and calls from Crime Sorcière all week," he illuminated. Erza had to smile. "Even from Sabertooth where one of the members has gone to,"

"Sorano,"

"Yes, her. She is such a lively young woman and she is well cared for – even if she is not in the same guild as her former companions anymore. She will do very well here,"

"She will," Erza agreed. It brought her thoughts back to Jellal. Where there was joy and confidence for Meredy, there was a hole for Jellal. Insecurity and pity and sleepless nights of whether and how and for how long and if at all. He had been in a guild before, partially even leading them, but when it came to feeling accepted amongst carefree rowdies, the past started to catch up with him.

"You've changed, Erza," Makarov pulled her back into reality. Blinking, she focused on his warm smile.

"Master?" She gave a puzzled frown. He chuckled lightly.

"I'm positive that it took a lot of effort from you to get this far; to persuade him to join,"

"Actually, you did that…" Erza rolled her lips inwards.

"I can see that he is changing you, too," he said. She blinked, astonished. "He's softening you," Makarov added, and he said it with so much love in his gaze, she found herself smile tentatively. "It's good to see you both embracing change as it is, even if it makes you grow up right under my nose," he gave a sniffle but she knew it was only for emphasis. She directed her smile at him.

"I wouldn't worry about me ever growing out of your care, Master,"

"I certainly hope you will!" He scolded. "I won't be here forever, you know! You're on the right path, now go, go party with everyone or you'll miss it!" He outstretched his hand towards the door to motion her to leave. He sniffled again and even though it was overdone, she knew that was to hide a real one. Chuckling, Erza obeyed, though she had to return to the desk to receive the letters.

Tucking them away neatly, she sadly smiled to herself. Of course, he did not mean it, but that did not make it any less true. The only thing she could do was protect her Master and the guild and not wreck too many things on missions. Or in general. And grandchildren, perhaps – she would definitely give that another thought.

"Won't you join us?" She reached for the door knob but Makarov shook his head.

"I can hear the tables flying – I'll be sitting this one out. You go and enjoy yourself," he jerked his chin in the direction of the exit and she complied. She froze upon swinging the door open.

It was pure chaos. Tables were indeed flying. Knocked over, chopped in half, stacked, upside down, hanging from the balconies. Chairs alike.

Natsu and Gray were at it again. Pulling on each other's hair and clothes – at least on Natsu's clothes – they called each other names, sloppily thrusting their fists into one another's face. Juvia cried for her darling, clinging to what she was most likely identifying as Gray's leg. Lucy whined and groaned with her ankle captured by the Water Mage, down on her front, Wendy splayed across her back, doing tiny waving with her arms and imitating what could be her drunk idea of fish sounds.

Elfman roared above the commotion, lifting a huge barrel above his head, shouting his manly catchphrase. He noticed too late that Cana was currently hanging on to the barrel, flying with a shriek across the hall and landing behind the bar where she stopped her screaming immediately, having spotted the alcohol racks. Next, Elfman picked up a bench but it fell onto his head when he turned to stone. Evergreen laughed like a lunatic, accidentally flinging her shoe into the nearest guildmate when pretending to kick her not-too-secret crush over. She toppled over instead.

Most members kept on drinking rather than roughhousing, but it was only a matter of time until one got involved into the next fight.

"They're still at the bar," Levy made Erza wince. Turning, the Queen of the Fairies returned the kindly uncomfortable gaze of her friend with an equally sheepish one. Levy stretched out her finger while Erza shut the door behind her. "They moved to the corner when everything went out of hand; I don't think they're any better though," she grinned and Erza pulled a face. Of course, Jellal could not hold his liquor but that he had actually been talked into drinking…

"Why haven't you joined them?" Erza tilted her head and Levy grinned anew.

"Can't, remember?" She lightly patted her stomach. Erza blinked at it with wonder, able to detect the tiniest of bulges beneath the dotted fabric of her friend's dress.

"Right," she nodded. She could not help but smile at her. Levy returned the gesture, warmly, then suddenly chocked in shock. Erza hit the wall when a broom hit her head. Clenching her jaw, she shook her head, planting her feet into the ground._ Alright… _She cracked her neck both ways.

First whoever threw the broom. Then Jellal.

* * *

It was already nearing midnight when Erza had finally knocked out half the guild. Most were pretty much down for the count by alcohol, still partying but not threatening to toss any more furniture. She stalked past the clusters of singing and swaying wizards, having to step over another few until she had finally pushed her way to the end of the bar.

And there they were. Just… not _at_ the bar anymore.

"Women…"

"Right?" Laxus slurred. He lifted his shot glass over his head, clinking it with Jellal's. They chugged it down in one, or at least they would have, would they have been sitting. Well, strictly speaking they _were_ sitting, only both chairs were lying on the ground, alongside them, hair nearly touching. The sake landed somewhere to the side or partly on their shirts. Both of which had several of those wet spots already.

"Hey," Laxus nudged the fallen over stool next to him. Surprisingly, Jellal reacted, even if he was neither in reach nor sane.

"Huh?"

"Does that beam seem crooked to you?" Laxus huskily asked. His arm came up, somewhat pointing at the roof's beam above them – being perfectly straight.

"Huh…" Jellal repeated. He tilted his head by ninety degrees. "Women…"

"Right?!" Laxus nodded a couple of times, then grunted, lifting another shot of sake from an abandoned tray on the floor to his side. Jellal agreed with something unintelligible that sounded like 'cabbage' to anyone sober, but Laxus nodded more heftily, this time drippling the alcohol onto his face. They continued to hypnotise the beam at the ceiling.

Erza put her hands on her hips. She gave a deep sigh, watching the scene unfold with a frown. At least he _seemed_ to have had sort of an amusing time.

Deciding it was well over time for him to go, she bent down to slide her hands beneath his shoulders.

"Erza!" Jellal's eyes widened and he gave her a big, toothy smile. "You're here!" He called, getting too excited with his discovery that he dropped right out of her grasp again. She kept from rolling her eyes, bending down once more.

"No!" Laxus commanded. His enormous fist gripped her wrist but she wound out easily with him in his current state.

"We're leaving," she announced, "come on," she pulled Jellal to his feet and it took him another moment to stand on his own. With most of his weight on her shoulder. He reeked of alcohol, the lingering sweetness telling her that cocktails had been involved as well.

"You can't," Laxus rolled over alongside his chair, unintentionally trapping himself behind it. It confused him, so she used the chance to get her beloved's drifting wit back to her and their aim of going home. "I'm not," Laxus smashed the chair into the bar, "letting you," he rose to his full height, towering the couple, "take the only other tattooed guy away!" He balled his hands together, striking them down as a magic-less Lightning Dragon's Jaw. "I found him _first!"_ He hollered.

Erza dodged easily, but Jellal slipped, causing her to fall alongside him. She puffed a strand of hair out of her face. This was going to take longer than imagined.

Rising to her feet, raking on Jellal's arm to help him up again, she gave Laxus a look. The S-Class Mage glared, though puzzlement ruled over his annoyance, and she guessed him to already have forgotten about their dispute's topic. Or the entire dispute. He stabilised himself on the bar, eyes wandering from one to the other. Until he spotted the mark again.

Erza jumped when Jellal suddenly struck first. His elbow rammed into a stunned Laxus' ribs. Laxus gasped, staggering into the bar, stumbling backwards over a barstool which he broke in half when crashing down on it. The floor splintered, also where Jellal thrust his feet into the wood.

"Don't you dare hurt Erza," he growled threateningly. "No one can keep me away from her!" He exclaimed. He did not look as if he had the fraction of an idea of what was going on but his eyes – if not having a clear target – were wild with dedication.

"Oh yeah?" Laxus countered rather lamely. His punch, however, packed more than double the power the Heavenly Body Mage had summoned, blasting him into the nearest pile of tables. Erza winced, rage bubbling over in her. Without thinking, two swords appeared in her hands and she attacked with a merciless vehemence.

Laxus flew straight through the closest pillar. He ended up cracking the wall opposite of his original position. Erza sweated hectically, looking around for a way to fix the damage that could cause the ceiling to collapse. At least the balcony.

Thinking fast – not thoroughly – she shoved her blade into the gap to make up for the missing wood. It fit tightly enough, at least to keep the building from breaking down. She exhaled in relief. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she saw that Laxus was now occupied with Freed, who gladly offered to bandage any wounds, keeping his focus on the Dragon Slayer and away from Gajeel, whom Levy had only just succeeded in coaxing into going home.

Now, back to her own hopelessly groggy beloved.

Erza – her hands on her hips again – found his impact spot to be empty. It was not a hard search, though. It was a matter of turning around, because once he had reunited with her, he was always keen on staying by her side, no matter his condition. Currently, his hand clasped the hem of her skirt as not to lose her, all the while his other fingers tapped the unmoving stopgap of a repair.

"Wow, that's handy…" he babbled, touching the sword, "handy-dandy… shlandy, hehe," he hickuped, pressing his tongue between his lips, looking as if he had three. Erza frowned, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry. Shaking her head, she linked her arm with his to pull him along.

"Come now, we're going home," she led the way to the opened double doors. Of course, he gasped upon seeing her, excitedly calling her name and she shushed him. The wind was freezing and when narrowing her eyes, she thought to see snow falling in the black of the night.

"Waiiiit," Jellal slurred. He moved so heftily, he landed right back on his behind, Erza following suit. She propped herself up, tangled in his legs, hardly able to get her face out of his. He did not seem to mind, merely talking against her forehead. "Meredy," he reminded, pointing in a random direction. She followed the instruction, not seeing her anywhere.

Somehow winding her way out, Erza brushed down her skirt as she stood. It was rather easy to catch sight of the waves of pink hair and she estimated her beloved to be fine where he was, collecting his partner first. When she returned, he was luckily still as unharmed as before, now poking his fingers together, animating her to do the same in order to see a little sausage between them when blurring her eyes.

Declining, Erza hauled each of her guildmate's arms over her shoulders, towing them back to the house.

* * *

Naturally, it had not been pretty, fluffy snow, no, it had to be the slushy, wet kind of snow-rain. Drenched and shivering, Erza finally sighed in exhaustion upon arriving at home. She unlocked the door and both drunken idiots obediently took off their boots.

She threw a towel at each of them, wanting to start on helping a clueless Jellal on his hair, when Meredy grabbed her own towel, spinning it over her head and running down the hall in a mad set of giggles. Groaning, Erza followed her, having to wind her arms around the wiggling girl's waist and tow her back into the bathroom. Jellal had gotten _nowhere _in the meantime. And fortunately gone nowhere either.

Erza aided both of them in drying off, then herself, throwing every soaked piece of clothing into the washing machine. Meredy was of great help when it came to undressing, reminding Erza of herself when overeagerly bouncing and shouting around, practically ripping the wet fabric off herself. Way too motivated, she went all out on it, as far as stripping to her underwear and beyond, so Erza summoned a fresh set of clothes that the pink haired Mage changed into in an equally active pace.

Jellal was quite the opposite of the now dancing Meredy. He was stuck as usual. Erza had lost count of how many times she had groaned already, but she leaned over anyway, gently tugging on his shirt. He awoke, blinking repeatedly while she was already handing him dry clothes.

"Erza!" He happily called. He had twice on the way back, now reaching out for her, trying to hug her, turning into a smothering captivity. He stumbled towards her, and she nearly fell when he crashed into her. He slid, his arms holding on tightly around her waist, his face pressed into her stomach and his body hanging in a curve until his shins touched the ground about a metre away from her. She watched with a raised brow.

"You're gorgeous…" he mumbled into her, not even being able to see her. She put her hands beneath his arms, heaving him back up, being squished in the next hug.

"Let me go, you dork," she grumbled, struggling until freeing herself enough to sit him down on the chair below the window, somehow detaching his arms from around her. And he sat. That was about all he did for an entire minute of anticipation.

Suppressing the next sigh, she continued with pulling his shirt over his head. Once more, he was surprised to see her after she shortly disappeared from his vision with the fabric in the way. She rolled her eyes and evaded him this time. Meredy bumped into her, giving a sour face when her imaginary performance was interrupted.

"Hey, I was rocking my encore!" She complained. She went on regardless, singing into Erza's toothbrush, now changing either into a foreign language or utter nonsense. Slamming into the wall, she gave a muffled shriek when her 'microphone' thrust into her mouth. She blinked at it, and for a second, Erza thought Meredy was about to smash it to pieces.

The pink-haired mage slowly decided differently, starting to repeat the accident and brushing her teeth with the hairbrush. She lightly spit out the red hair now stuck in her mouth.

Erza shook her head, ducking beneath Jellal's arms, crawling over to the sink to retrieve all of their toothbrushes. She tugged on Meredy, holding out the proper utensil. She did not dare put toothpaste on it, fearing for her usually clean bathroom.

"Hello!" Meredy yelled. Erza gave her a look.

"You're drunk,"

"Drunk?" Meredy stared at her back. "Me? I'm scone told scober!" She defended herself, trading the offered toothbrush for the hairbrush.

Jellal aimed for his mouth manifold, striking in all the wrong places and not one of them even came as close as to be within reach of his teeth. Or mouth. Erza puckered her lips around her own toothbrush in annoyance, leaning down to help him once more. He dreamily fluttered his eyelids at her, nearly drifting off.

Meredy on the other hand had successfully chomped through her toothbrush, the bristles bent and all over her tongue, while the green paint on the wood had chipped, also all over her tongue.

It was worse than being responsible for infants, Erza thought.

"Psssst, Jellal," Meredy loudly whispered. He returned to reality with a ton of blinking. "Don't look, but Erza's right there," she hinted the obvious. Erza looked up and through the mirror's reflection to see both of them staring at her with huge eyes. "And she's not even wearing _shoes_,"

"Shhh, not so _loud,_" he practically yelled. "She never wears _shoes_, she has a very sublime fashion sense," he shoved his guildmate away by the face. She licked his hand in defence and he shuddered away, complaining. They started bickering like two schoolgirls fighting over the cutest lip gloss.

"Alright, that's enough, time for bed," Erza clapped her hands together to gain their attention. They stopped at once, staring at her again as if she had just developed a second head.

"Now would be a good time for, you know," Meredy nudged him with her elbow, striking the shower's curtain instead. She toppled over, into the bathtub, momentarily perplexed at the sudden change of scenery. "I don't know where she went but you should go after her," she now shouted as if he was kilometres away, "Jellal?" Meredy fumbled with the curtain, fascinated. "Go do the things. The things from your mind – heh," she hiccupped and he responded with one of his own.

Erza raised both brows, giving him a look. How much alcohol did it take to actually get _him _to spill whatever those fantasies of his were?

"Jellal," she said, and she waited for another few heartbeats, just in case he would confide anything. He was completely drowning in her eyes again, so she let it go, putting a hand on his head, scratching it lightly. She would just have to ask someday. "Come on, bed," she said. He purred. Erza halted her actions, seeing the corners of his mouth drop pitifully. She resumed the caresses and he smiled broadly, beaming at her with his eyes closed and his throat rumbling softly.

She shook her head for what felt like the hundredth time, this time with a smile.

"G'night y'all," Meredy slurred from where she had grabbed the curtain, turning over in her new 'bed'. The curtain's bar creaked, breaking off in the middle with the force the girl tried to tuck herself in. Erza grimaced, deciding that Meredy was priority once more.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Erza had finally gotten both of them to bed. She stood up again, however, fearing the still to a fictive audience bowing Maguilty Sense Mage could seriously hurt herself by tumbling down the ladder. Huffing and panting, Erza took her along and let her flop down on their own bed, finally collapsing for the last time that night, nearly morning.

Sleep was hard to find, though, with both of her new guildmates clinging to her from either side. Meredy muttered and wept and giggled most hours of the early morning while Jellal sometime whispered Erza's name when not completely asleep, searching for her, pressing his lips to whatever part of her he could find, ending up with his face squished into her cleavage that he warmly breathed into.

With darkening rims beneath her eyes and the still occasionally angrily pulsing vein on her forehead, Erza took more than one deep inhale. Even without sleep, she calmed, accepting the night without rest and smiling despite the exhaustion. Because she laid between two now official members of Fairy Tail.


	78. Chapter 78

**First of all, of **_**course**_** I read the newest 100 Year Quest chapter! I bargained my way out of work earlier to read it xD And finally some Jerza again! I loved the way they executed it - all peaceful and separated from the rowdies - and even though I'm disappointed it stayed at a hug, I am just as much excited about it! I mean, just like that 'ambiguous' kiss on the beach in the manga, I like to interpret his words as a confession rather than a statement. Judging from Erza's reaction (the surprise and then the blush, though that is probably also a result of the hug), I think she sees it as one, too. I hope... and I keep hoping for more...**

**Which is why I write this crap like a maniac! ':D**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for your review! I was very happy, too about the new manga chapter! Let's keep our fingers crossed!**

**mitchellejones, thanks so much for reviewing! I'd really love if they were canon (they kinda are but I'd like more to be sure, like, I dunno... a kiss?!).**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for your review and such kind complements! Thank you for pointing out so many things that you liked to read! Hehe, she won't forget about the (grand)children... and you're so polite; I had a good day with your review, thanks!**

**Frangellica, haha thank you so much for such a nice review! I have to smile again reading it now!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, how I love your reviews! Simply seeing your name pop up at the beginning of my emails, ah, so nice (heart eye smiley or just Juvia seeing/hearing/smelling/touching/thinking about Gray). Thank you so much! Heh, I'm a sucker for those, too, so we're both welcome xD Always glad to provide family and fluff moments. Again, no worries about (grand)children ;). I don't think that Laxus and Jellal really knew what they were talking about at some point to be honest :D lost track at sometime but before, it was most likely Erza and perhaps women in general - what other topic is Jellal going to rave on about...? ;D More Drunk Jellal, noted. And wow, you're just so sweet! Thank you so much! You stay safe, too!**

**Guest, so looong, thanksss so much! How do you do it? Come up with such incredibly nice words for me every time; I can't thank you enough! Self-esteem: boosted (like a level up every time I read your kind words)! And so many mentions of the chapter, thank you so much for that! I cannot say it enough; I'm really grateful! And more Meredy family moments are in the works as wished! Hope you'll like them!**

**Now while we all wait for another updating Wednesday of the official manga...**

* * *

Erza awoke sometime in the morning, feeling tired and stiff. She had only just closed her eyes when the sunlight forced her to realise just how long she had tried to fall asleep. Sighing deeply, she pushed her face further into Jellal's chest to block out the light. He still smelled of alcohol but more of himself by now, which was usually all she needed to relax.

He moved then. She frowned, rather with pity than puzzlement. Of course, he was awake. Not even drunk and stupid kept him in bed longer than her. It had once, but perhaps she had merely lost track of time and it was around midday already. It _was _winter after all – the sun made the world wait for quite a while.

Meredy was the first to get up. She groaned to herself, turned and twisted until she could not stand it anymore. Erza pulled a face when hearing the girl to be vomiting in the bathroom. Glancing up, she saw Jellal to look just as bad, though he managed to keep it in. For another hour. Then he joined her and they took turns while Erza curled up a couple of times to find an hour or two of sleep.

She awoke with his arms around her, having to smile.

"Mmh, good morning," she turned around to face him, having to giggle when his eyes were closed tightly, his breathing regular until she had spoken. He peeled his lids open, small, crusted green eyes glancing at her. He gave a croaking sound from the back of his throat, not yet smooth enough for a hum. Her smile widened.

She shifted to reach his face, softly kissing one of his exhausted eyes, letting them close again and allowing them both another hour of rest. All three of them. Meredy snored while lying on her back, limbs stretched far from her. Erza noticed how she was the only one of them to still be smelling of sake, assuming Jellal to have brushed his teeth despite his condition, not wanting to plague his love with the biting stench.

The entire day flew by in a haze of napping, eating and respectively throwing it up again. Any light was too garish and any sound too loud for the two of them. The next morning, Meredy took Jellal on their first mission that she had already picked for them days ago: waitressing for Yajima in his 8-Island restaurant.

She noticed too late to have overlooked the fact of him being a former Council member, just like him and Jellal knowing each other from when the latter had schemed the Council into firing Etherion.

"Whoops,"

"You can't be serious…" Jellal's face dropped into his palm.

"Think of it this way – you can repay him now," he gave her a long look. She grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe he doesn't remember," Meredy shrugged, tugging at the bow of her apron behind her back.

"You're right, I'm sure he doesn't. After all, he only greeted me with 'since you're so suasive, maybe you can spark up business',"

"It sounded friendly enough," she gave another grin over her shoulder when he tugged everything in place for her.

"Payback for the spaghettis, huh?" He muttered but she heard. With her eyes softening, Meredy returned the favour, even though his attire did not need to be adjusted anymore. She seemed to just want the cover from his gaze.

"Sorry about that…"

"I'm sorry, too,"

"Also about having invited everyone to the restaurant today," she quickly added. His face fell and he opened his mouth for an unbelieving question, but she had already grabbed the nearest notepad and pen and scurried out the door. Right on cue, he heard Natsu's voice, followed by the ones of his team and an extended group of Fairy Tail Wizards. And Crime Sorcière.

The things he did for his family.

* * *

"At least you only dropped something _once,"_

"At least _you _dropped your things in the kitchen,"

"No one blamed you; you were staring at Erza,"

"Thanks for stressing that again…"

"Am I wrong?" Meredy had raised a brow, having winked at him as she had turned. He had watched her stroll along with a happy whistle, joining the rest of Team Natsu – and several other guild members – on their way back to Magnolia. They all certainly had had a great time, enjoying their visit with its new part-time employees. One-time, as Jellal determinately called it.

He sighed, closing his eyes against the setting sun. The landscape was set ablaze, flying by as the train sped through the country side, bringing them to their next destination: Era.

He did not stand it for long, glancing down again. The two letters in his hands were mocking him. Especially the left one, his name standing out like his face in a crowd or Ichiya in a beauty contest – not the good kind of special. A different colour, a different handwriting. A thorn in his side.

They had talked about it a lot. What Levy and Gajeel's experiences had been, what Jellal's own experiences were. About the new Council – Ishgar's Wizard Saints. About the consequences of accepting. And not accepting.

His eyes wandered away from the blurring paper, down to the only thing to ever keep his mind off whatever tribulations he was facing.

Erza had considered moving. She had even suggested it, calculating how long it would take them by train to each of their destinations, where the best compromise would be or what other options there were, like buying a Magical Vehicle. She was rooting for him more than he was himself – it only occurred to him when the final station was reached that he had not once doubted to be getting the job. Thinking about it now, he was still fairly sure, only at the cost of leaving Fairy Tail.

The train rucked and Erza gave a small moan of complaint at being awoken. Instead of realising the movement to be the braking train, she squeezed her eyes shut, turning over to shove her face into his stomach. Jellal smiled warmly. How did he deserve such unquestionable support?

Gently, Jellal gave her a nudge. It took several of them to eventually gain her attention but she complied. He admired her professionalism more than anything when they were surprisingly greeted by a servant of the council when exiting the train.

"We have been expecting you, Jellal Fernandes," the anthropomorphic amphibian said. Jellal blinked at him, puzzled as to where he could have known their plans from.

"We appreciate the gesture." Erza cut in before he had collected his thoughts. "However, we would be grateful for a postponement of the appointment until tomorrow," she said, quite inventing to be scheduled due that day. Then again, he was invited and there was someone awaiting them right that instant.

"Self-evidently," the frog creature nodded, either adapting to her sophisticated way of speaking or always formulating that way. Jellal feared it to be the latter, only just having gotten off his high horse and rather enjoying the laid-back manner he could use with his beloved.

"Jellal," Erza nudged him. He returned from very far away, glancing at her. She lifted her brows, then quickly linked her arm with his, shoving him along to pretend him to be listening and aware of what was going on. They followed the messenger, surprised and a little suspicious when another arrived to take their luggage.

"Of course, you may choose any accommodation of your liking, but the Council would be pleased to house you in its annexes," the first employee said. They nodded along, walking a mere two streets before being found by the waiting carriage. It brought them all the way through the town's centre and further, past the imposing mountain with the Council's rebuilt headquarters and to the near outskirts.

Small city row homes traded for vast front yards of smartly impressive private houses and mansions. Both Jellal and Erza made big eyes when one of them was revealed to be theirs for the duration of their stay. They kept straight faces, sending their thanks and – the second their guides had left – took an excited tour around the seemingly endless rooms.

"_Four," _Jellal counted loudly.

"Five," Erza called back and he slightly spurred his tired feet to reach her, marvelling unbelievingly at yet another bathroom. "And another bedroom," she pointed at where he had entered through. He was not yet ready to take in another set of flawlessly made beds and couches, still staring at the enormous bathtub. Made of marble. In a _guesthouse._

It was all a little much. He felt his head soar with lightness.

It was not particularly the realisation yet – that they wanted him; that he was wanted and accepted and treated almost like a king. It was more the fact of being given something. Being offered something he did not have to worry about using. About enjoying.

Erza's hands slid around his torso, her chest pressing to his back.

"Wanna test the beds before choosing one for the night…?" She lowered her voice and he felt a broad grin spread across his face of its own accord. Gods, how he loved this woman. The one thing he understood – the most important of all – was that she was there, and that she was the one he had to thank for all of this luck. No matter how pushy and ignorant, her ways of forcing him to do things, confront them and make decisions were what brought him here.

Without giving an answer, Jellal turned around. Erza yelped when he captured her in a tight hug.

"Jellal…" she muttered into his shoulder. Then her own sank, her arms coming around to embrace him just the same, eyes closing with content. There was just no end to how happy she made him.

"Thank you…" he whispered. She frowned in question but kept quiet. Moments later, she chocked from the fierceness of his hug and he caught himself, releasing her with a sheepish smile.

"I think I saw a kitchen downstairs," Erza announced, turning on the heel and going back down the hall. He pursued. "Let's see if they've stocked up,"

"Judging from what we've seen so far, I wouldn't be surprised if it came with a private chef," he commented and she gave a hum of agreement.

"I hope so – I'm feeling too tired to cook myself,"

"It's not like you have to…"

"Hey, you've taught me a great deal," she threw a pouty glance over her shoulder. He focused his gaze on her hair, swaying back and forth in its high ponytail. "And dessert counts as dinner – speaking of which," she stopped in her tracks. "I never actually asked you if you're okay with that!"

"Dessert?"

"Teaching me!" She suddenly became vigorous, her forehead creasing into what he soon found out to be remorse. "I just decided that again – why do I always do that? And after everything…" she pushed out her lips, disgruntled, apologising to him multiple times.

"Don't worry-"

"No, it's unfair," she went on, mood shifted completely, "I'm taking everything back – you don't have to learn how to ride a horse,"

"Oh, so my end of the deal is fulfilled but yours won't be – that's convenient," he joked, lifting a brow. He noticed too late that it was a mistake, her resolve strangely genuine and serious. He bit his lip, panicking when tears shot into her eyes. "No, no, I didn't mean-"

"Then something else, anything, or the horse thing or maybe…" Erza raked her brain for possibilities, wiggling her legs, overflowing with hectic solutions for a problem he did not recognise as one. His smile tugged up into a smirk.

"Perhaps start with riding something else," Erza's eyes nearly popped at his words. She froze in her concern, blinking rapidly to herself. Did he just…?

She turned but he was already gone, his feet shuffling in the far distance. She gave a chase, trying to confront him but Jellal eluded her, turning another corner.

"Oh gods, no, no, I'm so sorry, I take it back, I'm sorry," he sputtered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing at all, I didn't say anything, it's nothing, I'm sorry," Jellal scanned the next corridors, finding nothing but closed doors and no way to see whether they resulted in a dead end.

"Did you just…?" Erza insisted and he shook his head, hands pulling down the skin of his face, coming to rest in front of his mouth.

"No, I didn't." He denied through his fingers. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about," he found a new target of attention, pretending to be extremely busy with untangling the knot of a held-back curtain, his movements static, robotic. How unspeakably embarrassing.

"That was_ so _bold, Jellal, it was actually quite alluring," Erza lowered her lids, leaning on him. He wound out of her grip.

"It was _horrible_, please forget I ever said that," he turned away, avoiding to show her the glowing scarlet of his face. Hands crept around his torso and Jellal shivered when they snuck their way beneath his shirt. Erza giggled at the reaction and he found his neck to heat up as well. He loved her voice too much not to react.

"Mmh, I'd count this as a request, but then you would never name any anymore…" she teased his abdominals with light strokes, fingers hovering just above to make tickles ripple through him. It was even more embarrassing how incredibly easily she pulled him back into her everchanging moods, how exciting it was to fall under her spell.

Erza rose up to her toes, trying to reach his ear, her breath warm and sharp.

"So then I suppose that _I'll _be the one to give the order…" she bargained. And really, who was he to defy her?

"Promise me you won't ever for as long as you live tell anyone about this," he said between gritted teeth. Erza giggled again and it made the hair on his arms stand on end. She noticed by the goose bumps on his chest, her hands already working their way all across his most sensible spots.

"Do you mean your dirty flirt or the fact that we did it in every bed of the house?" She trailed, her tongue already capturing his ear, teeth following, lips suckling down his nape and shoulder. She gasped when he once more surprised her with a spin, pinning her back to the now veiled window.

"We didn't do that," he growled above her lips, hands shaking to roam further than her sides. Erza tilted her chin up, eyes shut halfway.

"Then what are you waiting for…?" She asked. She chocked on her words when he obeyed her bidding. Her command. That power she had over him – he sucked it out of her, only to have the favour returned. She moaned throatily when his tongue seemed to win over hers. She grabbed his collar, pulling him further down, sinking against the window, towards the floor.

With his own hands wandering, he made sure to keep her there. A hitched gasp told him to be on the right path, his fingers digging into her rear and then thighs, rucking her back up to close the gap between their bodies. Erza hooked her legs around his hips, letting him carry her to the nearest door.

"Whatever happened to being too tired?" Jellal teased, leaving a smacking mark on her neck. Erza moaned, throwing her head back. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing accelerated and she looked like the proper mess she had created in his brain only minutes ago.

"These things come and go; keep up, Jellal," she mewled at his lack of attention. They detached their faces for an instant, giving the shortest of scrutinising glances at their new surroundings. It was not a bedroom but a sofa would do, they decided. _She_ did, impatiently pinching the small of his back with her heels. He complied more than gladly.

Setting her down on the couch, Jellal climbed up with one leg. He pressed his knee high up her skirt and she voiced her approval with a set of moans that grew louder the more pressure he added. She ground her own pelvis to assist along, all the while working the buttons of his shirt out of their holes in a practised haste.

Jellal's mouth found her throat, her neck and her cleavage, helping himself, treating whatever skin he touched to a kiss, a flick of his tongue or a firm suck, leaving his marks that she craved for with hungry groans.

Erza was not yet done with his shirt when growing too eager, removing her own blouse, fingers shaking thanks to his actions. He took her hands and she whined in protest. She was even more of a mess than him, too needy to be thinking straight and too worked up to remember to seize control as she liked to.

He overtook the task. Slowly, agonisingly, Jellal trailed his hands over her in fabric covered torso. Erza withered at all of the soft spots he knew too well, arching her back to receive the pressure he still denied her. She growled in frustration, her hands coming up from where they had curled around the pillows. She gasped when his hand wandered lower in a teasing stroke, nails pinching his arms instead of guiding them.

Jellal hovered back over her face, smiling lovingly and with the spark of a tease in his eyes.

"We should probably stop; you said 'beds' after all,"

"Don't you _dare,_" Erza snarled but the same smirk wandered across her swollen lips. She tilted her chin up and he complied, kissing her deeply, feeling her chest heave against his and her hands tangle in his hair.

He really owed his life to her – his everything.


	79. Chapter 79

**I just worked 20 minutes on this Author's note. Then Fanfiction deleted it. I want to cry.**

**Regardless... here I go (again). Sorry if this is shorter than intended originally...**

**Frangellica, thank you so much for reviewing! Haha, I hadn't even thought of the surveillance, but I wouldn't put it past Nadal and Co. either. Laxus mission is in the works, thank you for the action reminder. Would you like that written out?**

**Guest (who reviewed first), thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review! I really appreciate it. Glad to hear how you enjoy Erza's tries at becoming more considerate.**

**Mitzy123, so much enthusiasm, thank you! The voice in my head reading your review is screaming alongside you :D Thanks so much for the praise! And also thanks a ton for the typo reminder! It's already corrected and while I was at it, I shamefully found another few ':D**

**Mitzy once again, thank you so much for just doing another review to let me know about something you liked! It really makes me giddily happy that you would take the time again to write another one! And yes, let's pray for Mashima-Sama to please make them kiss. And have a baby. Soon. Just saying.**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, the fangirliiing, thank youu! Makes me so happy (imagine several exclamation marks; Fanfiction only accepts one)! How you described that made me laugh, 'cause I imagined it the exact same way, Erza's O.O Love it. And you, too, with the CCTV xD Again, I'll include a note on the distraction below the thanksgiving here.**

**Mikasa-Chan, thanks so much for reviewing and letting me know you appreciated drunk Jellal :D Was a lot of fun to write. The ****_lime_****, I can't breathe. I'm not one who writes lemon, but I do my best at most everything up to that :D Read at the end of the Author's note for more news on that.**

**Isanien, no worries about being late - it's almost a treat for me to be reading both of your reviews in such a short period of time. Thank you so much! More drunk Meredy, noted. Thank you so much for commenting on all those moments, I'm really grateful for all the attention to detail you guys pay to my writng! At the bottom of this note, I'll get to the getting it on again.**

**Guest, ah, so much fangirling! Thank you so much! ****_You_**** Sir/Madam put a smile to ****_my_**** face with these awfully kind reviews (heart eye smileys)! Thank you so much for mentioning what you liked and being so nice to me! It's truly a pleasure to update for you. For wink comment, read below.**

**Last but not least, welcome CheesyDelphox! Thank you so much for your review and for leaving so many on the way! And wow, you really got here in, like, two days? That's a lot of reading! Thank you so much for such kind words! Hope you'll continue to enjoy!**

**Now the note on Jerza getting it on/lime/testing beds etc. I got ya covered. Very covered.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal felt his muscles burn with ache. Everything was worn out, having shook slightly just this morning. Late morning. He had found himself on a loveseat, legs dangling over the opposite armrest, Erza snoring soundly into his neck where she had laid on top of him. It had not been the same room where they had started, neither the second or third. He still felt a little hazy, every bone in his body pleading for rest.

Still, he forced his feet to keep moving, making the straining way up to the new Council's building. It was just past lunch – they had overslept breakfast anyway. What a splendid first impression, he thought himself. He could have sung with luck when finding the kitchen _not_ to be equipped with a personal chef, fortunately not being surprised by any other staff that could have– that _would_ have heard them, either.

Jellal inhaled deeply, collecting himself to focus on the present. Why he was there. What the purpose of his coming was. Then again… he did not exactly know the answer to that one.

Self-consciously scratching his arm where his guild mark was, he walked up to the colossal double doors. Just before he reached them, they opened as if by magic. He saw then that it was actually the case, no employees scurrying about, but small pegs of rock shoving them to open towards him, revealing the magic's caster.

"Jellal," Jura smiled a big smile. He spread his arms in a welcome, and Jellal caught himself bowing, only then accepting the unspoken invitation and stepping into the enormous entrance hall. The ceilings were several stories high, the windows stretching almost the entire length. It was bright and hospitable while at the same time imposing and awe-inspiring. All adjectives that reminded him of Erza.

Shaking his head unnoticeably – pretending to swat a fly with his hair – Jellal concentrated. He had to stay sharp and definitely _not _allow his thoughts to wander. Not that she was not constantly on his mind, but the direction they had gone yesterday were most inappropriate to consider right that moment.

Also a fly was just about the dumbest excuse in winter.

"I'm glad you came,"

"Thank you for inviting me," Jellal nodded, receiving another smile. He let the hand on his back guide his feet until they fell into step, heading for the rounding stairs opposite the entrance. The gates rumbled closed behind them.

"Our pleasure." Jura's traditional footwear echoed across the marble before they reached the carpeted corridors. "You look tired – too excited to sleep, eh?" He joked in a well-meaning manner. Jellal hesitated.

"Sleep was rather long in coming, yes," was what he settled with, accompanied by a somewhat sheepishly shy smile.

"Well, no need to be nervous," the Wizard Saint assured. "After all, not just anyone gets hired by the Council as per their wish,"

"So I've been told," Jellal politely responded. He felt the calm eyes on him, feeling as if he was expected to say more. Only what? "I must give you my sincerest thanks for the accommodation we have been given – it's marvellous,"

"Ah, I'm glad to hear." Jura nodded. "It's one of many in the Council's possession – it would be yours should you accept our conditions,"

"Conditions?" Jellal asked, a tad stupefied by the offer. The _entire mansion?_ But… at a monthly rate, surely… right?

"The position we'd like to employ you in," was all he received as an answer. His brain was going haywire. Why were people offering him so much? What was it that he suddenly did, who he suddenly was to be respected and treated this way? Was Erza's irresistibility contagious?

The hall stretched, seemingly endlessly, doors to all sides, presumably offices and archives.

"I know what you're thinking," Jura pulled Jellal back to the present. Oh, _please_ do not say 'Erza', Jellal thought to himself, his expression revealing nothing however. "What all of this is about and why we've invited you for this," he went on, being met with expectant silence. "There's no trap, don't worry. But with the continent back in order and Ishgar more or less defenceless when it comes to governing…" Jura sighed. "And I don't mean by any means that our new Queen isn't doing a splendid job, only she is very inexperienced. As are we,"

"I'm not the one to give you that – this country was a different place when I held the seat of a Council member," Jellal intervened. I was a different _person_, he added in his head. It switched back to Erza, the light of his life and this time, it was harder to get rid of the image of her, giving his stomach a warm, comfortably fuzzy feeling. He owed her so much.

"And you are different from back then," Jura twisted his thoughts in a surprisingly good way. "Let me tell you something," he lowered his voice slightly, his pace slowing. Jellal's ears perked. He had no idea how the other Wizard Saints would behave in his presence but he trusted Jura to be honest, feeling himself drawn in by the man he had once so miserably failed to defeat. "And I'm telling you this because I'm sure the others won't admit it, but we discussed this." He said, meeting Jellal's eyes. "You are more valuable than you think."

"Valuable?"

"Take the OE-Plug incident as an example," Jura elaborated. "And I don't mean the man himself, there was another thing most people tend to forget – all thanks to you, which we could not be more grateful for."

"You have the wrong person then,"

"Not at all. When you went to answer your friend's calling – Makarov told me all about it," he illuminated at the frown Jellal's brow creased with. "There was a monster; a mutant that attacked you. Now I don't mean to offend you but what you did – taking it out – was something considered very controversial."

"How so?" Jellal slowed his own pace. He was almost positive not to get arrested again, but the way it sounded was not to his liking.

"Mutants are a thing many people have been upset about lately. Most of Fiore's population is in agreement with our laws. Altering lives – living beings – is nothing short of abominable and forbidden in any way, magical or not. Still, there are those who defy the law and ignore the moral questions the topic arouses,

"Would the beast have survived, we as the Council would have been faced with a trial beyond our ability. Deciding over life and death of a creature not responsible for its form, yet too dangerous to be free… it would have torn the people apart, opinions on freedom, captivity and slaughter splitting everyone and putting us in a position of impossible resolvability.

"You took that decision from us,"

"I never thought about morals – I was merely trying not to get killed,"

"And you decided correctly anyway." Jura stated. Jellal gave a dubious look but waited for him to continue. "You have an instinct – plus, you _do_ have many experiences that would prove very useful in this field of job. And being new at ours, we need to prove to the Kingdom – mages and not mages – that we are capable of handling change."

"So I'd serve as the guinea pig," Jellal concluded, continuing despite the shaking head he received. "I still don't understand. If you want to show the country that you're dependable and trustworthy, why hire me? Quite literally anyone else would have been a better pick,"

"That's where you're wrong," Jura said, his smile never leaving his face. He was so convinced about Jellal's non-twisted morals, it was almost infuriating. He was like Erza. Only with him, there was no way to resolve the topic through a tender caress or a steamy kiss.

And she would be angry to know how much he was beating himself up again, so Jellal inhaled deeply, setting his mind on listening, rather than replying.

"Just for your information – before we go in," Jura jerked his head at the door ahead of them, "no one thinks that way of you," he clarified, somehow intruding into Jellal's thoughts the same way Erza did. Perhaps he was just that transparent, seeing as his past and feelings about it were widely known.

The double doors opened as if on cue. Jellal's back straightened automatically. The room was gigantic. Wide and light and with too little furniture for such a ballroom of a conference hall. It had a long oval shaped table, chairs around it in respectful distance and in front of it, there was a parlour section, two couches and a few armchairs circled around a low coffee table. It smelled of freshly brewed tea and moist earth, though the latter might well have been due to the original Fairy Tail member in the room.

Warrod Sequen, Draculos Hyberion and Wolfheim, all of them Wizard Saints or as they were called, too, the remaining three of the Four Gods of Ishgar sat only metres away now. Jellal's face ironed into a plain expression, a habitual move he had forgotten was imbedded within him. He met their gazes, holding unrevealing, curious and friendly eyes for a moment of silence.

The doors closed with the same force Jura had used before, his pegs hardly noticeable. He passed Jellal, gesturing for him to follow, which he did.

"Please," Draculos, the least readable of them extended his hand, "have a seat." He pointed at the opposite sofa. Jellal followed the offer, sinking down, not expecting his muscles to scream at him again, knowing his cool to twitch for the split of a second. They noticed, though they showed no sign of concern. Or any other. All apart from Warren, who smiled his dry lips.

Jura sat down next to Draculos, the other two positioned in the armchairs to the left and right of their invitee.

The fresh tea was still steaming, arranged on a tray with one turned over cup waiting for Jellal while the used ones stood in front of their owners. It was hard to hold their gazes when – out of the corner of his eye – he caught sight of a bowl of perfectly plump and red strawberries, his mind travelling against his will once again. There were scones and sandwiches, too, but they got blanked out completely.

"Now then, I understand you know what you are here for," Draculos began, his voice a deep rumble in his throat. He nodded to Jura, who slid over a sheet of paper. Jellal glanced from one to the other before finally averting his eyes to study the document. A contract, as he found, his name printed-in already. He skimmed it briefly, finding a description of what he had already anticipated concerning his work. All tasks he was able to perform flawlessly if asked to.

"We are ready to give you one day of time to consider," the immensely powerful Wizard continued, "since you have already taken the liberty of thinking it through for over a week," he remarked, however without the sharpness Jellal would have expected. He was either not too bothered by them not having answered the request or he was _that_ good as masking his true emotions.

Whatever the case, Jellal's confidence was not scratched in the slightest. It might have been the talk before entering the room or the fact of the perhaps still strongest mages in Fiore to be reaching out to him – or maybe it was simply the tiredness of his body and lightness of his soul that his beloved had winged him with the last night – but Jellal squared his shoulders, clearing his throat.

"Thank you," he nodded. The curiosity shortly twinkled in the eyes of the man who also bore a red mark on his face. "I am astonished to be chosen for my skills in your field of work. And I would be honoured to accept such an offer of generosity and in return provide my services for the Magic Council. However," he took a break to breathe, liking the tension it created, not knowing where all of this poise was coming from. "I will only agree under one condition," he said, seeing the composure of the other men distort in the slightest of ways.

"And what would that be?" Wolfheim asked, his tone close to a bark. Jellal's eyes travelled the room again, meeting each expectant pair of eyes before speaking up. Another notion hit him just then, and he allowed himself the small line of a smile on his lips.

"On second thought, two conditions."

* * *

Erza sighed to herself. A few hours ago, she had finally not been able to occupy herself anymore, so she had gone to bed. Her most important swords were glistening now, polished and sharpened. During her walk around the kitchen, she had run a finger along the rim of a counter, remembering the morning so vividly – his stiff movements, the way he had pretended not to feel the same soreness as her, how he had avoided that certain counter they had used the night before.

The Queen of the Fairies had used her spare time to explore the city. She had found deliciously smelling pâtisseries, cafés and restaurants. There were clothes shops, including a small boutique of Heart Kreuz – a side branch, focusing on everyday attires as well as… baby clothing. She had melted from the shop window's view already, unable not to enter and have a look around. The same went for the bride's shop.

Also unable to resist, she had bought a bunch of the most adorable tiny socks and stockings. It was not _unthinkable_ that they might come in handy some day and she feared those particular patterns she had fallen for to become out of season if she did not buy them now, so she got herself a few, locking them away in her storage dimension.

And maybe, just maybe, she was not all that good with money either. Not as bad as Jellal, she told herself, though a tiny voice in her head did admit that her spending seemed less excessive due to the total amount she possessed.

Back after half the day – the rest spent in a relaxing bath and the aforementioned weapon maintenance – Erza now found herself growing tired, her lids heavier by the minute. She had waited up for as long as she could, finally preparing for bed, still in the hopes of him coming back any minute.

Perhaps she should have accompanied him, she thought, not for the first time. Ruling against her growing concerns, however, was reason. It would have undermined his professionalism, she knew. She could have built his confidence by intimidating them or simply staying by his side, but she was aware that that was a double-edged blade. She would have scared them – that, or they would have been reminded of the endless stacks of apology letters of Fairy Tail; of their origin, rather than who had written the last few.

She turned onto her stomach. Hugging the pillow to her face, Erza let out another muffled sigh. She could hear the grandfather clock's ticking down the hall. It had chimed once already after midnight. Would she not have been so tired, she would have already been out and about, hasting up the long winding path to the Council's building.

Erza winced when there was the sound of a door falling shut. She harked, hoping dearly for it not to have been outside again – the window was tilted despite the piercing cold from outside and she had been tricked already more than once.

A few moments later, steps came down the hall. She smiled in relief, letting out a long exhale. Then the steps walked past the bedroom she had chosen, probably in search of her.

"Jellal," she called his name. The steps stopped. Then they came back until the door carefully opened. It opened so carefully, she was unsure whether he would still enter within the next minute. "Jellal?" She repeated, trying to find out what was keeping him, encouraging. At last, he crept inside, and her with tiredness small eyes widened slightly at the swaying of his against the corridor drawn silhouette.

"Erza?" He whispered, too loudly to be fulfilling the purpose of whispering. He flicked on the lights and she squeezed her eyes closed for a moment, being blinded. "Erza!" He exclaimed. _Oh, great…_

Erza gave a groan under her breath, heaving herself out of bed. He did not seem _too_ drunk, though, coming to greet her in a long and tight hug. Maybe just tipsy, she decided when managing to detach him from herself, flicking the lights back off and leading him to the bed. He could walk fine, only his stereoscopic vision was a little off. She pulled on him to help his behind find the end of the bed.

"Wait," Jellal said, nodding for god knew why. "Bathroom," he excused himself, getting back up and searching for the door in the dark.

"There's one here," she supplied. He nodded several times, aiming for the direction she pointed at, ramming the wall a few times before finally hitting the door. And then opening it. She shook her head when he forgot to close it again. Shuffling with the sheets – way less than at home, having prompted her to steal some from another bedroom – she snuggled back in, scooting upwards until her face was back in its mountain of pillows.

"So I said: In that case, two," Jellal came back, apparently having told the entire story in his head already. She guided him with her voice and he made it, stubbing his toes just once.

"Come here," she patted the spot next to her. She could not help but smile, being so at peace with him finally there. It was like her prayers heard, warmth filling her to the core with the blessing that was him. "Now, from the top," she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

It was hard to see anything in the darkness, but she felt him flop onto his back, the mattress making her bounce along with the impact. He deflated with a hearty sigh.

"They were really nice," Jellal retold, starting at the kind words from Jura, going over to his 'interrogation' and then tour around the building. "And when we came to the offices, there was this one employee in a discussion, they just could not figure it out – some sort'a hard case from court. Anyway, he overheard them and the Saints were kind of annoyed, being a little shown up – well, not that but you know what I mean.

"And then," he was nodding again, babbling away while she gave a hum every so often. "And then I just told them- I told them the _exact_ paragraph. Of that law, you know? _The _one,"

"What did they say?"

"Not much! They just didn't change the law. It was the same and I remembered from back then and they looked it up and, I mean, you should've seen their _faces!"_ He snickered. Erza's smile grew in size, proudly, happy for him. He seemed to really have enjoyed himself, the triumph resonating in his every word. He must have left quite the impression on them, strengthening his reputation as very capable even further. She could hardly be happier.

"And then you overdid it again," she scolded mildly and he grinned up at the ceiling.

"I might have been invited to a drink or two afterwards…" he scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Ah, that explains a lot," she noted and he gave an apologetic mumble. The giddiness was starting to wear off, the sleepy side coming through again. But the joy stayed with both of them. He really had scored a big win, and with the leaders of the Magic Council of all people. She smiled, placing a hand on his chest. "Can I trust you with brushing your teeth by yourself?"

He pushed out his lips in a moment of thought.

"… not if you're offering…" he quietly said and she laughed.

"You know that's not very efficient," she tilted her head to the side, trying to find the shine of his eyes in the dark. They found her instead and her smile only softened more at his small pout. "But I can keep you company,"

"I love your company," he immediately beamed, making her giggle.

"I am pretty good company," she jested, flattering herself while forcing herself out of bed once more.

"The best," Jellal was getting all high on his love for her again, crawling after her, sticking to her like a magnet and gazing at her with dreamily sleepy eyes. "Oh, I brought you something," he halted, pointing his finger towards the door. She had forgotten about his scattered coat by the door up until now.

With the light from the bathroom in her back, Erza went over to pick up the clothing, finding one pocket to be bulging with what turned out to be a small box.

"Erfa," Jellal sounded as if his toothbrush was already foaming in his mouth. That was a big step, she thought to herself, sauntering back over to her very successful beloved. "Remember when I said I'd take the job?"

"Mhm," she confirmed. She opened the box, only absently when he mentioned his acceptance of the position at the Council. Her gaze was fetched, however, and she felt her mouth water at the sight of fruity ripe strawberries.

"I fold dem fhat I'd do if under fwo condifions," Jellal explained. He rinsed out the foam, giving his face a quick wash before straightening again.

"You stole their strawberries?"

"I _traded _them," he corrected, looking smug though increasingly tired. She popped one into her mouth, unable to resist, brushed teeth or not. It was heaven. And so unexpected in winter. She squished the yumminess with her tongue against the roof of her mouth, a blissful moan escaping her lips.

Coming to, Erza turned when he was already back in the bedroom. It was hard to miss by the crash against the bedpost and the yelp of having stubbed his toes again. He fell into bed, lazily stripping off his clothes and scrabbling up the mattress.

She followed suit, groping for his body beneath the sheets, cuddling in. Her heart gave a tiny skip, warmth spreading inside of her anew when he tugged her closer to him, pressing a fond kiss on the top of her head, his chin coming to rest on her crown. His eyes fell shut.

"What was the other condition?" Erza asked into the silence. There was a pause and for a moment, she suspected him to have already fallen asleep. Then his embrace tightened and his lips travelled to her ear, granting another kiss before whispering.

"To stay in Fairy Tail."


	80. Chapter 80

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night everyone!**

**Cheesy Delphox, I'm glad to have cheered you up. Thank you so much for making my day so much better by reviewing, I really appreciate it! And thank you so much for such kind praises! I'm glad to be making Jerza justice.**

**Mitzy123, hehe, yeah they did. They might keep testing for a while (smug expression). Makes me so happy to know that you had to laugh, like, really really happy! Thank you so much for your review!**

**Frangellica, I'll clear the exact position up later but it makes me smile a lot seeing you write the last one to have been your favourite chapter yet! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, I had to scroll down to read your entire review. Still have to. Not complaining _in the least _(add celebrating smiley). I'm more than happy to write more about the 'distracting'. I need my Jerza, too xD Thank you so so much for all the details you mention! It's the greatest reward for me to know how the story reaches you 😊**

**foxydame, I don't know what to say but I'll try. First of all, thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review! I can't tell you how giddy with happiness it made me to read your review; so many details and from so many chapters ago even! I really love to know how more people that silently read along feel about my story; thank you so much! And thanks for babbling, too! I loved to read your thoughts and of course your praises! The last sentence literally had me swooning – I embarrassed myself because I was to taken ':D**

**Isanien, thank you so much for your review! And for mentioning the other Council members – I'm always unsure about introducing new characters, especially when they occur so seldomly in the original.**

**Also, it seems that it wasn't all that clear but he doesn't yet have the job xD He just went up there and said 'hey, if you want me, then we play by my rules. And also, gimme those berries'. _Liiittle _too confident after a long night...**

**Without further ado, hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Erza could not see her feet in the dark but she heard them. Her breath was rasping, bare feet sucking at stone flooring. Still in her sleeping clothes, she hurried to the mansion, wanting to open the door but it swung open by itself.

All four of the Wizard Saints stood before her.

"Jellal," she breathed, spotting him in the distance. She wanted to enter, but the long skirt of her Heaven's Wheel Armour got stuck on a splinter at the door. She feared it would rip, but even more, she feared for the battle that was about to take place. Several hundred metres away, only specks from where she was stuck, they stood across from one another, the clearing calm and gloomy with foreboding.

Finally, she tore away from the lonely doorway, leaving the entire skirt behind. She hasted up the stairs, unable to see the fight with it in the way. It wound up several levels, ending in long corridors with dozens of doors to all sides. She had no time to try them all!

"They're in the back!" Gray yelled and she sprinted towards where he hinted at.

"We'll never reach him in time,"

"I'll use my magic to heal," Wendy piped up from behind Lucy. It seemed like forever but eventually, Team Natsu arrived at a raging current. Erza felt as if her head was going to fall apart, panic making her shake. There was no way to get across the river by swimming.

She requipped into her Black Wing Armour, only to find the wings to be missing.

"Jellal!" She yelled, but the distance was too far and the ongoing clash of magic too loud for him to hear. So she leapt. Gravel and grass crunched under her weight, most of it scratching her skin and it burnt. The grass was red.

She could not look up. On her knees now, Erza did not dare to look up, knowing to have landed on his side of the battlefield. The ground was red all around her, glistening liquid seeping into the earth.

"So this is the great Fairy Tail," a dark voice rumbled to her left. She took a peek to the side, seeing shadows of the Gods of Ishgar, staring her down. "A wingless Fairy who claims to be superior to the Council."

"No, I-"

"And look what it did." A new voice joined and she came face to face with Laxus. "Look at what you did to him." He said. A hand mercilessly grabbed her chin, turning it to the other side. Erza's heart stopped.

"Jellal…" she all but breathed. In clothes that were hardly more than rags, he stood. His shoulders fallen, his legs crooked and from his chest, blood flowed in a small but steady stream. He was smiling. Erza's eyes burnt with tears at the image of him. "Jellal!" She called. He turned to her, slowly, hardly human, but he smiled, more blood running down the corner of his mouth and from his forehead.

"He could have been great," Jura's tone was cold and he had an empty gaze from where he sat in the ranks of the Council's judgement rows.

"He was never a part of the guild," Siegrein let go of her chin, joining the ranks where he seemed to replace Laxus now. Not that she noticed.

"But you have kept him anyway," another voice she did not know said, someone she identified as Wolfheim, even though he resembled Master Jose of the disbanded Phantom Lord more.

"No, I didn't, I wanted-" Erza turned, finding Jellal to be going away, moving backwards through a door without so much as moving his feet. She hurried after him, her feet heavier than the armoury should have made them, the sneers clouding around her head regardless of their distance.

"Jellal! Jellal!" Erza could hardly breathe. Her body began to shake again, eyes gushing with tears when she finally caught up to him in the bathroom. He held a toothbrush, the wound in his chest now a hole that she was able to see the wall behind him through. It was enormous, nearly spanning the entire width of his torso. His muscles were sunken, his skin withered and there were strings attached to his limbs, as if there was an unknown puppet master, having left him hanging.

She screamed his name, then for help but no one heard. He was clutching his toothbrush, stepping towards her without actually taking a step. There was still that smile on his face. It did not ring in his voice.

"Erza," he said, as if far away, merely a whisper of a sound. "Erza, Erza," he repeated and the shaking of her body intensified, her name louder with each time even when he did not cease to smile and the blood did not cease to trickle. "Erza…"

"Erza. _Erza!"_

Erza gasped, choking on it, coughing. She winced so heftily, she nearly toppled off him. With her chest heaving with heavy panting, she opened her eyes to stare straight into worried green ones. She stared for a moment longer.

Then she assaulted him with a fierce hug, arms around his neck and face buried in it.

"Jellal!" She cried, feeling her eyes to be watery, even if it had only been a dream. He must have shaken her awake – his hands moving down from her arms and to her sides – but the quivering of her insides had not yet stopped.

"You were shouting and moving so much… did you have a nightmare?" He asked, knowing the answer anyway. All she managed was a nod and a sob. Frowning, Erza detached her face from his neck, glancing down between their bodies.

"I requipped?" She muttered, realising to be squishing him in her Black Wing Armour. It was a relief to see the large bat-like wings spread from her back.

"Are you okay?" Jellal asked and she turned her attention back to him. His brows were knitted together in concern, features contorted with pity in the half dark. No blood. No alien smile. Only her Jellal, alive and unharmed and without any strings strung around his fingers and toes.

She exhaled deeply in reply, her torso sinking back down onto his.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice.

"It's not your fault," he soothed, hands beginning to work their magic as they gently stroked up and down her flanks.

"Many things are, though…"

"And many aren't," he tilted his head and she gave him a frown, trying to tell him to leave her the blame for once. Unsuccessfully, of course. He stretched his neck to place his lips on her forehead, then below her eye, kissing away her tears. She swallowed hard at the lump in her throat, leaning down to steal another kiss from his lips, soon finding that she could not stop.

He let her, keeping her balanced on top of him, tenderly returning the desperation she threw at him.

"Do you- oh, sorry," Erza said when breaking apart after what could well have been an entire minute. She traded her armour for sleepwear again and he used the chance to pull up the blanket over her back. She sank down when noticing to also be ramming her elbows into his chest, turning her head to the side, closing her eyes. "Don't you think it would be a good idea to take back your conditions?" She asked. He fell silent for a few heartbeats.

"Why?"

"They might not take you,"

"Then that's their loss,"

"But," Erza raised her head up again, staring into his patient eyes, "you should do what _you_ want,"

"Am I not?"

"No! You should go there! You can't just let this go because of the guild; you've never been part-" she bit her tongue, averting her gaze shamefully. His own softened. Jellal sighed under his breath. His hands resumed their caresses, and it made her feel even worse – how he just forgave her. Again, putting her before him, just like staying in Fairy Tail instead of going to the Council.

"Did you dream that I wasn't accepted because I said I wanted to stay in the guild?"

"They…" she held back a sniffle, "killed you for it."

"And how realistic is that?" He asked calmly. She swallowed again. "Don't you think that I wouldn't want to work for someone anyway, if they did not understand my motivations?" He went on. With one hand, he carefully pressed down her head, having it rest on him. She relaxed only slowly, accepting his guidance. "I know I'm not much of an enrichment to the guild – I'm not one for crowds," he added to ease her building-up protests, "but they're still your and with that my friends. The Council has their reasons to be strict with them, but if they think they can make me chose family over work, then they are not someone I can comfortably work for."

"You're right,"

"I don't know yet if it was smart to tell them that so cockily, but I think they get the message," he grinned and she sighed deeply. It was a good thing she had not come along, she decided, having found her nightmare bad enough as it had been. Was it telling her just how powerless she was? And was that why she always seized control and rushed into things, derived from the fear of losing him again?

"It was a little over the top to steal their strawberries,"

"Worth it, though," he shrugged and she felt an inward smile creep in front of her guilt. "They said they would hear me out in a trial today – they must have been discussing amongst themselves all morning,"

"Morning? How late is it?"

"Just before lunch," Jellal informed.

"And when is the trial?" Erza propped herself back up.

"Started about ten minutes ago," he said, almost casually. She thought her brain was going to explode.

* * *

"You are _late_," was Wolfheim's greeting upon his arrival in the court room. He knew it had been blown up, but the remodelled version resembled the old one a lot and Jellal could still see himself sitting up there as is alter ego. It felt strange to be on the other side now.

"I apologise for the delay."

"Explain yourself before the Council," the small man growled, his voice echoing from all sides.

"Personal reasons." Jellal answered without waiting for the other members to interfere. Jura seemed to disapprove of the harsh way of addressing their guest, but he kept quiet, probably glad to have been interrupted in his complaint. It would be very unprofessional to argue amongst themselves and it was clear that this new constellation of high officials was indeed inexperienced in their tasks. And unison.

"I said _explain,_" Wolfheim was close to snarling and it looked as if all three of the others wanted to disagree now. They remained reluctantly quiet – they must have debated this beforehand, trying not to give the impression of disharmony. "Being invited by the Magic Council, imposing conditions and then showing up late for an appointment does not bespeak a very good first impression."

Jellal sighed under his breath. The short man was not wrong.

"I chose to stay in order to comfort Erza," he honestly admitted, his face as straight as ever. Half the Council – the serious half – frowned. Jura could not suppress a small smile while Warren openly beamed his towards Jellal. He could see why they still bothered with him – he was dangerously good at reading them.

"Erza?" Wolfheim repeated, though not loud enough to be directed at their guest.

"The Scarlet Warrioress," Draculos confirmed to his colleague. They started to whisper among each other as neither of the four could keep to themselves, discussing animatedly. Jellal waited, patiently standing there, hiding the smile her name brought to his lips and the warmth it spread through his body.

He still felt the foot imprint in his back from when she had literally kicked him out of bed and then house to hurry to the trial. He had used Meteor as per her wish, an even though she had no way to keep up with him, he was sure that by now, she was right in front of the building, chewing her lip off or pacing trenches into the dirt. She could be such an alarmist.

* * *

Erza paced relentlessly. She had long blanked out the stares of the guards at the doors, following her every step if they had not yet grown tired of it. It had been hours since he had entered the Council's building. They had had all morning to come up with a sentence – a decision, she corrected herself. He was splendid with words; he should either have persuaded them already or been decided over ages ago.

There was no way – no matter what the Master had tried to allay her with – that Jellal's first condition would be granted. The only thing she could pray for now was that they accepted him despite his attitude. That _he_ accepted despite having to leave the guild. He just had to – this was the right thing for him. At least righter than the guild, she thought. She would have already signed that damned contract in his stead would she have been able to.

And what was _taking_ them so long, anyway?

Erza bit her lower lip. She rolled it between her teeth, tearing tiny shreds of skin off it. She could have at least been invited in, she fumed. There was no reason to keep her waiting in total suspense – she would not have run amok just… explored until finding the trial room and harking at the doors to read the mood. Stepping in, only in case things got out of hand, of course.

Which was probably the exact reason she was not allowed inside.

But her dream kept on coming back to her and all she could hear was jeering and scoffing and rejection. He would be broken after this – he would be humiliated either way, she realised. Having to turn his back on the guild and betraying them for the Council – she now saw his reasoning – or having to grovel back to the guild where he did not even feel to belong. She was not even sure if she could cheer him up after such a severe defeat.

She put two fingers to her chin. Maybe this called for hauling out the big guns, she thought, seduction armour in mind. She shook her head. This was no time to be thinking of distraction! She had to confront the topic and give him the comfort he always granted her.

And then spice things up.

Erza hit her gauntlets against her temples. She pulled the skin down, desperate to clear her head of that hurricane of emotions. What was even wrong with _her,_ being such a wreck and unable to keep it cool like she usually did? Was this so much more important than every hardship she had faced before? It couldn't be. And yet, she felt her insides contort and the lump in her throat swell. Was he really changing her to this extent…?

* * *

Hours passed. Erza had resorted to planting herself down on a bench near the entrance. It was freezing cold as it was made of metal and she held her arms around herself, having changed into winter clothes long ago. Her stomach rumbled. She had lost count for how often it already had, knowing it to be nearing dinnertime, too aware of having skipped both breakfast and lunch.

At least it was dry, the lightly shivering Queen of the Fairies told herself. As if on cue, the first snow flake danced down to land next to her boot. Still dry, she argued, wrapping her arms closer around herself. The guards had either forgotten her to be there or frozen solid themselves. Looking up, she spotted neither of them, assuming them to have gone inside at the lowering temperature of the falling night.

Her thoughts were quieter now. The city's lights below were turned on, making up for the sun that had disappeared behind the mountains. The tips of her boots were now white, and she was grateful for the bare tree above her, keeping at least a fraction of snow away. Only a fraction, though, her shoulders and hair soon getting wet under their icy blanket.

The double doors opened and Erza felt her heart lurch again with sudden panic. She shot up, eyes huge when recognising his silhouette against the light from within the building. He was fine. He was unharmed. He was still hers and they were both still together and she kept on telling herself that that was all that truly mattered.

Jellal's own eyes grew big upon spotting her. He sped up his pace, coming to meet her half way, his movements by far faster and less stiff than hers. She felt like an ice lolly, thawing the second she reached his embrace.

"What are you still doing here?" Jellal asked unbelievingly. He just knew she had not left for even a minute. With her gloved hands on his chest, she gazed up into bewilderedly concerned eyes. And it made her so inexplicably happy, she felt her own itch. "Don't tell me you've been here all day! You should've gone back to the house – did you eat?" He went on but she smiled.

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered, finding her voice to be husky. Jellal gave an exasperated, though softening sigh.

"Erza…" he muttered. His arms wound her around her more closely and he gently brushed off the snow from her head. "Come on," he shuffled her to turn to leave, "we're eating out, okay?"

"Either way is fine," she said, letting him lead the way back down the hill, his arm still enclosing her around her back, torsos never apart.

"You'd rather watch me cook?" He understood and she pushed out her frayed lips in unadmitted agreement. He pulled on her, pressing a long kiss to her crown. "You shouldn't have waited up," he repeated, less urgently and more scolding this time.

"I didn't think it would go until now," she defended her own stupidity. Because it _had_ been rather foolish – she could feel the scratchiness of her throat to stay despite using her voice, hoping for it not to be a cold already. He did not answer the last statement. Instead, Jellal stayed mostly silent for the rest of the way and she noticed half way back to the mansion that he was holding a in a protective envelope hidden document. She could not keep herself from getting her hopes up about it being a contract.

The first thing Jellal did upon arriving – after taking off his boots – was sweep Erza up into his arms. She yelped in surprise, quite automatically wrapping her arms around his neck. She blinked at him, melting at the caring smile he offered.

Soon, she found herself in a dry bathing robe, watching the soapy water rise, steam filling her lungs and reviving her frozen limbs.

"Your feet look a little blue," Jellal noted. He had only stripped out of his coat and scarf so far, now crouching down to place one of her heels on his knee. His hands were not warm yet but the pressure he started to knead her stiff muscles with made shivers of pleasure travel up her spine. "Maybe next time we should shop for you, rather than me," he said with insufficient footwear in mind.

"Jellal," Erza piped up. She just could not stand it anymore. The envelope was right there, untouched but in plain sight.

"Hm?"

"How did it go?" She asked, if in a small voice. He glanced up from his task. Then he gingerly put her foot down again, rising to turn off the water of the bathtub. Next thing she knew, she was back in his arms, gradually lowered into the hot water that enticed a heartfelt groan from deep within her throat.

"Well, I have this," Jellal pulled her back to the present, pointing at the envelope with his toes while drying his arms. She peeled out of the now soaked bathrobe and he took it, making sure about his hands to be dry again before picking up the object of interest.

She stared at the contract he unfolded. His name struck her at the top of the page, then again below, this time in his own swirled handwriting, right next to the official seal of the Council.

"You got the job…" she all but breathed. Erza blinked to herself, not having noticed him to have taken it back into its cover. She watched him undress, scooting forward of her own accord to make space for him.

"And," Jellal fetched her attention back. She had only now realised what it meant that he had accepted – or had been accepted. Oddly enough, he took off his shirt last and her eyes widened at what it revealed. "I have this." He added with a beaming smile. It was still there. Red and fresh and perfectly in place. His Fairy Tail guild mark.

He really was a god with words.


	81. Chapter 81

**Mikasa-Chan, don't worry about being late, remember this is not an obligation but payment in kind you are free to do or not. Thank you so much for reviewing now, I'm really happy to know what you liked! (Is 'nim' a Korean honorific…?) Stay healthy, too!**  
** CheesyDelphox, thank you so much for such a wonderful complement! I'm really grateful for it!**

**Mitzy123, thank you, too, so much for such lovely praises! I can't believe I deserve them but it makes me so very happy to know that you like my writing and the moments you mentioned! Thank you!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, yeah the toothbrush :D Thank you so much for reviewing, you never disappoint; I always look forward to your remarks! Ah well, she really has one thing on her mind lately and the armour _does_ suit her xD Trying hard to keep the sorcery up – your words always a great aid!**

**foxydame, makes me so happy to read and reread your review – so many details and even a quote, thank you so much for putting so much effort into reviewing! I appreciate it a lot!**

**Thank you all so much for your support! Author-San is more than happy to pay you back with chapters!**

**On a different note, I've taken the liberty of using our world's weekdays, seeing as the Fairy Tail universe both uses different languages (Blumenblatt, Kreuz etc. being German; Fleuve d'étoiles etc. being French; Ice Make, The Knight, Magnolia etc. being English; Juvia, Oración Seis etc. being Spanish...) and historically funded terms such as Christmas (meaning Christianity exists/existed/is somehow known) and July (meaning Caesar exists/existed/is somehow known). I hope it doesn't bother. I myself find it to be working fine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A hearty sigh escaped Erza's lips when warm water streamed down her head, rinsing out her hair. He handed her the shower head and she crawled forward to place it back over the faucets on the opposite side of the tub. Then she leaned in again, resting her back against his chest. Jellal gently shoved her off a little to have better access.

"Do you have any wishes for dinner?" He asked while combing through her hair with his fingers.

"I'd rather wish for you to tell me how it all went," she countered and he grinned which she could not see. "But I am rather hungry… do we have groceries?"

"Good question." He nodded. Judiciously, he gathered up her scarlet tresses that he had previously washed, twisting them around into a bun. "Maybe we'll find a night shop," he suggested.

"Mh," she agreed. She hugged her knees to give him room, closing her eyes. "So…?"

"Right," Jellal reached for an elastic, accidentally dropping her hair. "Well," he said with his lips pressing together to hold on to the elastic, redoing her hair, "they were not too amused with me imposing conditions and all – of course they thought I was joking but they figured I wasn't when I actually took the strawberries with me," he gave a short chuckle and she smiled with amused fondness. He stroked along the sides of her head, twisting once more. "And then they said they'd hear me out, which they did.

"It all went down the drain for a while… They took a couple of breaks in between – to discuss amongst themselves, but I didn't dare to leave and have lunch or so. Everyone seemed a little unsettled with you here as well, though they should have known, seeing as they sent someone to bring us here."

"They knew – the guards saw me and they had to have the order not to let me in from _somewhere_…" Erza grumbled. She relaxed from tightening her arms around her legs when he placed a soft kiss on her nape. It brought that small smile back to her lips.

"At first, I thought they were going to throw me out – hearing about you somehow really bothered them," Jellal went on, struggling with the elastic. "But I think they then found an advantage in that."

"In me?"

"All of Fairy Tail, I'd assume. Just like we speculated it to be an advantage for us to have me defend the guild at the Council, they probably calculate that they can pressure Fairy Tail to keep a low profile when it comes to destroying things by having me there – being able to threaten my employment,"

"As long as they don't threaten _you_," she growled and he laughed shortly.

"They won't,"

"They'd better not." She pulled a sour face. It loosened again when she focused on his movements. He had done the bun over twice, now finally done, though still tugging and plucking here and there. She later found it to be one of the best messy buns she had ever seen herself with, looking just so that one would believe it to be coincidentally casual.

"Do you have to redo your hair when it falls out of place?"

"When I requip?"

"Mhm," Jellal hummed, finishing his masterpiece. He wrapped his arms around her torso, gathering her up close to him again and it made her smile widely.

"Of course. It is the same with armoury that gets damaged – every change needs to be treated to later on if I trade it in for something else."

"Can I help you next time?" He asked. Erza giggled.

"You like doing hair, don't you?"

"I like _your_ hair," he grinned. She smiled to herself, tracing down his arms to entwine her fingers with his above her ribs. "What would happen if you cut it? If it was short all of a sudden – hypothetically," he added, a tad hectically.

"I wouldn't know for sure, but I suppose my hair ribbon would be summoned and then everything would fall out again," she theorised. "I actually wanted to cut my hair,"

"No, don't," Jellal immediately said, making her laugh. The water splashed when he almost sat up and she tilted her head back to give him a quick teasing look at how upset he was. With a darker blush now, he settled down again, avoiding her upwards twinkling eyes.

"Just the tips," she appeased. He sighed in relief, enticing another giggle.

"…why?" He asked, his voice having retreated into a pouty one.

"It's healthier," she argued. He muttered something incomprehensible and she smiled broadly at how adorable he was. And how protective not only of her, but her hair, too. It was understandable that he was so besotted with it. She was, too, for obvious reasons that predominantly involved him.

"So… dinner,"

"Dinner," he agreed, mostly to save himself the awkwardness.

* * *

Erza hummed into his mouth. Her lips moved, slowly, lazily, plastering open-mouthed kiss after open-mouthed kiss on his. He returned the gesture, one hand gently tangling in her hair, cupping the back of her head. She was smiling and so was he. They had been for a while.

With her eyes closed and her mind in cloud nine, Erza inhaled the irresistibly enchanting scent of Jellal in the morning. With her entire body – and not only because it fully rested on his – she savoured his warmth, melting into his every touch.

Allowing her tongue to travel, she traced his lower lip, then the inside, her smile tugging up playfully when being greeted by his. She allowed him access into her own mouth, then sloppily took his lower lip between her teeth before kissing him again, sucking lightly to make that satisfying smack. Jellal moaned, muffled by the love-drunken kisses he fondly returned. She loved hearing his moans, giving her goose bumps of pleasure.

How he had been able to keep the secret of having gained both his new job and stay in the guild for so long that last evening was an enigma to her. It had been a game to him, she assumed. The way the pressure had finally been lifted off his shoulders had not gone unnoticed, however. He had sung to himself, exceptionally upbeat while cooking dinner, having too much energy she had not expected. It had sounded dreadful, but he had not seemed to mind all that much, making her very happy to be allowed to listen to such a flawed tune.

Erza brushed her finger over his ear, leisurely parting his lips with hers, closing them again with long breaths down his cheek. She could feel the skin around his lips dry out, no matter the saliva they traded. It did not seem to occur to him how swollen his lips would be. And she was entirely too lovestoned to stop, anyway.

He tasted like a piece of heaven and she sucked and licked and kissed his lips with an ardently slow pace.

"Mh, you like that spot, don't you?" Jellal's voice drowned in her mouth and she gave a smile at the small vocal sigh she lured out of him. _Like_ was an understatement. Laying on top of him was one of her most treasured goals of the day.

"Is it uncomfortable for you?" Erza peeled her lips off his, her smile widening tenderly at how his eyes took another moment to finally open.

"No, just makes me feel a little stiff for a while," he jerked his shoulders up once to demonstrate.

"That can be helped," she let her lids lower, hands running up and behind his shoulders. "Turn around," she murmured. Jellal gave a reluctant exhale through his nose.

"As much as I'd love to," his hands took hers back, holding on to them, "I have to go to work."

"Now?"

"In less than an hour."

"Can't you do that another time?" She nagged in a pouty voice, knowing herself to be wrong but feeling it to be unfair regardless. Unfair to her, that was. Jellal chuckled. He pecked her palm, then the heel of her thumb.

"It's my very first day of work,"

"So? It's Friday. Can't they give you a long weekend?" She asked and he grinned. His caresses wandered further to her wrist, taking extra heed of being careful with her now merely faint cuts.

"I only got this job over an eight hourlong trial – I doubt they will go as far as giving me days off yet," Jellal argued. "And even if they would for some inexplicable reason, I don't want to push my luck."

"Oh, but stealing their strawberries from right under their noses is fine," she bickered, pushing out her lips, cheeks puffing.

"Will you give that a rest?" Jellal laughed, poking her side and she yelped, growling into his face that he raised up to place a teasing kiss on the tip of her nose. "I was a little overzealous, I get it," he huffed and the face he pulled cracked her up. Giggling, Erza leaned down to meet his lips once again. Not letting him go for another needy ten minutes of lovestruck smooching.

* * *

Erza had to smile when swiping over her lacrima to access it. Jellal had borrowed it in the morning, having remembered their groceries at home to be going bad if uneaten. And who knew how long they would still stay. She was up for it, even though she missed her own bed. None of the provided ones were _just_ as right – she had flopped down on every single one and also tested most of them a little more unconventionally with him.

_Make yourself at home and don't have any parties unless you can make sure I won't be able to tell afterwards._

His message to his guildmate read below the food-related explanation. And the news about the job plus Fairy Tail. In between was Meredy's excited call he had had to shorten considering the time. Erza had then called back to give a more satisfying report and Meredy had happily listened. And reported herself.

Apparently, the Sorcerer Weekly edition of 'Titania Tamed' was one of the highest-grossing issues yet, only a handful of ranks beneath Fairy Tail's glorious win at the Grand Magic Games and the return of the guild following the seven year gap.

Also, so Meredy had snickered into the lacrima, Mira had pinned the glossy double pages up in a corner of the bar, mumbling some sort of mantra about babies to herself every morning while clasping her palms together in prayer. Erza was still slightly creeped by the image in her head, the fact that it was so perfectly picturable making her believe the story without a doubt.

Now scrolling through her list of contacts, Erza frowned. Lucy did have her own kitchen, but judging from that last incident, she would perhaps not be the right person to ask. Wendy was a master of pancakes but Erza feared that to be most of her repertoire. Meredy knew how to cook, though, it seemed, only the simplest things or whatever needed the least ingredients.

It did not have to be _extraordinary, _just… more than passable. And let's face it, Erza was not the greatest of chefs.

Sighing, she slid back into the dining room chair. She had trawled through the kitchen and the small private library already, not finding anything on zucchini. Or eggplant. He must have had something in mind when they had bought it the last night, or at least been keen to eat them.

Unfortunately, the public library was closed as well and Erza had not searched any further in town to see if there was another one.

Putting the lacrima down, she decided to do just that. She jumped when something suddenly thumped against the window. Turning, she stared into the perfectly round eyes of a pigeon. Or one eye at least. Then the other. Erza stared for a whole while longer, watching how the bird rotated its neck this way and that, as if intentionally having flown against her window, now regarding its result of a baffled human person.

In a bolt of genius, Erza remembered when she had last seen a pigeon so purposefully seek out people. Her, to be precise. She cautiously neared the window, finding her theory to be true when the animal did not fly away and – making her smile in triumph – had a small ribbon tying a piece of paper to its leg.

Reaching for it, Erza shrieked when being pecked at. Out of reflex, the lunged for the bird, which promptly flapped away and into the nearest tree. Great. Groaning, the Queen of the Fairies opened the window wider, climbing out. At least she was on ground level, quickly equipping boots when her socks soaked in the remains of yesterday's snow.

The pigeon was meanwhile practising grooming of its plumage. In a coat and shawl now, Erza planted her boots into the ground beneath the tree. She had to crane her neck to look up, catching sight of her target in a branch that did not seem too unreachable.

Feeling like an idiot – and not without a few self-conscious glances to all sides – Erza hugged the slim trunk with her arms and legs, crawling up like a caterpillar. The pigeon took notice of her, giving a curious glance with its head turning rapidly from one side to the other.

"Come on," Erza pressed between gritted teeth. Shoving herself further and further, she started to wonder what to do once she was within reach. Almost high enough, the only unoccupied branch was too low for her arm, so she threw up her leg, stretching it over the height of her waist, somehow ending up stuck but at least not without grip.

She winced when hearing a voice call out to her. Cursing inwardly, she peeked past the trunk to awkwardly grin at an older lady, worrying for her. The pigeon curred, almost as if mocking her. With her face now red from embarrassment, Erza ensured everything to be alright, closing her eyes in more mute swearing when she had to yell to be understood and alarmed even more neighbours.

At some point, when everyone had been appeased, she found the bloody bird to have gone back to the window sill, peering in with interest, probably enjoying the warmth or perhaps looking for another, less violent target to deliver its message to.

Her scarf had gotten stuck but with her foot freed, Erza managed to get back onto solid ground. She kicked the in rage chopped off branch behind some bare bushes, advancing the pigeon once more and accidentally scaring it into the house. It was a step in the right direction, she told herself sternly, shutting the window behind her.

It took another twenty minutes to get the bird to settle down and take the leftover toast from breakfast as a bait. It was apparently well fed, merely picking at the meal without so much as swallowing one crumb. Still enough distraction to finally unfold the message.

_My dearest knight in shining armour,_

_I have been told that Fridays are off earlier, meaning I will be with you soon._

_Still not used to indicating identities,_

_Your devoted Stargazer_

Erza pressed the tiny sheet to her chest, closing her eyes as she sighed dreamily. _Gods,_ he was adorable. And obviously unable to wait to tell her, having gone through all the trouble of writing and sending her the note instead of just coming back unexpectedly soon.

Soon. It dawned on her not a second later. Her surprise dinner! Her heart began to drum even faster than it had when trailing her eyes over his beautiful handwriting. How soon was soon? In any case, she needed an oven recipe now, seeing as it would be hard for him to interfere with her cooking if it was already in there should he come too early.

She swiped over her lacrima again, this time searching for a particular contact. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

_How do you make zucchini? _She sent. Her legs wiggled in impatience and she gasped sharply when remembering to preheat the oven. She checked the lacrima. Nothing yet. She put another question mark. Her socks soaked further with the snow she had brought in.

The pigeon was quietly inspecting the untouched vegetables on the counter.

_Good evening, Erza. _Stupidly perfect punctuation and everything, Erza thought to herself, even if she was guilty of the same crime. She had no time to complain about it. And could not afford it.

_Mira, how do you make zucchini? _Her fingers flew across the small keyboard.

_That's a very vague question._

_In the oven_. Erza specified. She exhaled sharply, trying to calm herself. Early was vague, too. It could merely be an hour sooner than usual. Or an hour from now. She did not know when 'usual' was, either.

_Hm… that's a tough one…_ Mira stalled. Erza held back a growl, rolling her eyes instead. Her guildmate answered so fleetly, there was only one explanation as to why she did not just spill the beans.

_What do you want Mira?_

_I'll trade my information for yours._ Came back almost instantly. One could practically hear the sweetly innocent smile.

_Forget it._

_Have you checked recipe books?_ Mira digressed and Erza could see the taunting finger tapping on the She-Devil's chin before her inner eye.

_Don't have any._

_There's always the library. _There was hardly a pause to digest the bitterness of her situation. _Whoops, my bad, that's closed now, isn't it?_ Came right after. Well informed, Erza noted, this time snarling under her breath. The pigeon threw a precarious glance.

Erza started pacing.

_You seem to be in a hurry._ She read on her lacrima. She slammed it onto the table. _Wouldn't want that surprise to go to waste…_ it said next. Erza fumed. How did Mirajane just know what she was up to? Not that it came as much of a shock but the fact that she was right and Erza so helplessly dependant on her knowledge made the Queen of the Fairies stomp around in frustration.

She really wanted to do something for him, maybe even impress him for once instead of always the other way around. He hardly let her spoil him, this was _the _chance to establish more of a give and take.

She grabbed a knife. The pigeon flapped away when she neared its spot, holding the knife down on the first zucchini. She hesitated. Then put the blade back down. Because what if that was the exact wrong way and she ruined it from the start?

With an exasperated groan that scared the still trapped bird anew, Erza fetched back the lacrima. Bargaining with information on his job accomplishment would not work since she knew Meredy to have told the guild. That, and she did not have the time for any more delays.

Her fingers hammered onto the screen.

_Fine. Yes, I sleep with him. No, I am not pregnant._

_Are you sure? _Mira's guaranteed sugary voice read the words in Erza's head hardly a millisecond later.

"Mira…" Erza ground her teeth, giving an irritated sigh.

_Yes._

_Because you visited the toilet so unusually frequently at the guild._

_Stop stalking me._

_And your mood is shifting much more than usual…_

_Stop researching symptoms that apply to neither of us! _Erza was steaming, her cheeks tinted a dark shade of pink.

_You seem a little upset with the topic. Perhaps you want to see Porlyusica about it? Just to be sure :p_ The message read. Erza was so close to just hauling the damn device out the window. Or into the wall. Or down the- she stopped mid-thought. Another thing came to her mind. Something she had never wanted to use, but it was inevitable. With Jellal possibly arriving any minute, she needed every trump card she possessed. And she had just the one.

Her fingers continued in a coolly stiff pace.

_Remember that one Christmas when you had too much to drink and Lisanna later wondered where her favourite belt went?_

There was a brief pause.

_Slice in half and sprinkle with oil and salt. Bake until soft, then add tomatoes and cheese and let everything bake for another few minutes._

_What about eggplant? _Erza asked, a complacently sly expression on her face.

_Same procedure, less baking time._

_Thanks._

_What are friends for? _Mira was sucking up again and Erza gave a dry chuckle, shaking her head. She had no time to read any more of the attempts to stay on good terms; she had cooking to do and fast.

In the meantime, the pigeon had extended its realm by a corridor, roaming about the mansion in search of an exit.


	82. Chapter 82

**I've been plagued by a headache almost all day but still, gotta upload. I wanna read your reactions (heart eyes)!**

**CheesyDelphox, thank you so much for such kind praises! I appreciate them a lot and that you left me a review! Makes me really happy! So much fangirling! Thaaanks! And of course you may take inspiration – what are fellow writers for?**

**Mitzy123(and then as guest), thank you so much for reviewing! And for letting me know about liking the detail in the kisses; I'll try my best to keep that coming then 😉 I actually already ruled the pigeon out but when I read your review, I got another idea for later, hehe… (much later, probably).  
****They do both use her lacrima and I haven't even thought about him reading her messages – again – only now thanks to your comment! And already, ideas are coming up!**

**Wendy Marvel, I try my best to upload regularly every two days but there might be cases when I am not able to do so. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mikasa-Chan, so much fangirliiing, thank youuu! I always love to read your reviews! So glad to have your opinions and reactions on my writing, thank you so much! And always so kind! I did have a nice day, thanks to your review ;D Author-nim is wishing you one as well!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, I'm in love with your 'ack's, they always make me grin! Thank you so much for such an enthusiastically fangirling review (imagine more exclamation marks)! Love your speculation with Mira and the belt – that was exactly the kind of reactions I was aiming for, thank you so much for that! And how you stopped it abruptly xD**

**foxydame, oh my goodness how am I deserving of so many so incredibly kind praises?! Thank you so so much! Love how you picked so many things to comment on, thank you so much for so much effort and for letting me know! I'm so happy to be sharing my Jerza with you (and fangirling about them, of course :D)!**

* * *

"Erza?" She heard her name being called from down the hall. Quickly, she turned the screen of the communication lacrima off, looking around hectically until finding a nice hiding spot. She slid it into the oven glove on the stove. Then she grabbed a knife, only now realising how utterly useless it was to hold something with nothing to cut anywhere near.

"To think I'd only have to follow the scent of food to find you," Jellal's voice startled her at the door. "On second thought, it's not all that unrealistic…" he pondered aloud and she threw him a look over her shoulder. He grinned back. His eyes wandered, however, and Erza realised to – luckily – never have taken off the apron. Oh, the power it possessed – it was plain to see on his face.

"Welcome back. How was work?" She asked in a casual tone. A hum escaped her lips when his arms came to greet her by winding around her waist.

"Mh, you didn't have to cook," he said above her ear. She had to smile, dropping the excuse of a knife into the sink. _That_ would have been a reason to have it – cleaning! It only came to her mind too late and she hardly realised that he did not care in the slightest.

"Maybe I wanted to," she gave back in the same sweet singing as him. A smile stretched across his face and he did not lose it while placing a kiss on her temple. "So tell me," she turned in his embrace, meeting his lips before slipping away. Great. The table was not even set. Inwardly facepalming, Erza cursed at how unused she was to being a housewife. And that she would have to set priorities when trying to do him a favour – and chatting with Meredy should not be one of them.

"Well, apparently the Friday is always shorter, which I appreciate," Jellal commenced. He opened a drawer to select their cutlery, throwing an estimating glance into the oven. He looked so positively surprised, Erza felt her chest swell with triumph and her heart skip a beat, if a nervous one – they had not tasted them yet. "Did you get my message – I sent a pigeon," he asked while she searched for naught beneath the counters for plates. "It never came back…"

"Uh," Erza felt sweat pool at the base of her neck. Where _was_ that darn bird anyway? She remembered it to have been in the kitchen at… some point.

"It was supposed to find its way back to the Council," he explained, opening a cupboard overhead, retrieving plates for them. A little embarrassed – and not to mention caught – she took them from him, setting the table. "But anyway," Jellal fetched her glass from her seating place, filling it up under the drain, "it was really good. I mean, it's mostly just paperwork that needs to be done but the cases I need to defend are interesting and sometimes a little tricky," he went on.

Erza found another glass for him, exchanging her full one for his, which he filled as well.

"Jura came by twice," Jellal placed the glass onto the table, "I think he likes me. Or otherwise he only wants to keep an eye on me,"

"Perhaps on the other employees around you – I recall that 'judge' from your trial all too well…" Erza growled. The lacrima tumbled out of the oven glove when she picked it up, completely having forgotten about it. It nearly hit the ground but she kicked it up, accidentally slapping it twice in her panic to catch it, finally doing so and slipping it into the front pocket of her apron. Where it could have been from the start, she realised, suppressing a groan.

"Nadal?" Jellal turned, fortunately oblivious to her short fuss. "I actually haven't seen him once. Perhaps he works solely in the dungeons," he supplied, so completely without a grudge she almost wanted to bring the entire issue back up and march to the prison herself, knocking some sense into that frog creature.

There really _was_ something wrong with her, Erza thought, noticing how Mira's surveyed mood swings were not all that far from the truth. But she blamed it onto their new surroundings and situation, rather than any physical causes.

Bending over, she took out the baking tray, setting it down onto the stove. Then she held her hand out to the side and Jellal understood, handing her one plate. She loaded them equally full, feeling as hungry as he must have been even without having gone to work. Must have been that climb, she reminded herself. The missing pigeon came back to her mind but she ignored it.

"Did you get to talk to the other Council members?" Erza asked, sitting down with her own plate when he pulled out her chair for her. Jellal shook his head where he sat down opposite of her.

"No, I was mostly in my office."

"You have your own office?"

"Of course," he smirked, and she saw the honest pride in his eyes. "It's like a tiny library; it's really lovely," he said, "and it's close to the archive – at least one of them. Oh, remember when I told you about that thing with the paragraph I told them correctly on the first day?"

"The one they had not changed," she nodded.

"Today – this is _good_," he interrupted himself, pointing at their lunch with his fork. Erza felt her smile broaden. "So today, there were some others poking around the archive when I was there – I was already done with my cases so I wanted to familiarise myself with the files – and I overheard them talking about something they could not find a solution for," the words practically flew over his tongue. "Some family heritage mysterious murder case where they did not have enough evidence to call it murder,"

"That's the kind of cases you get?"

"Amongst others," he nodded, cutting another slice off his zucchini. "And I overheard them looking for something and I figured it to be the exact thing I had come across only a minute ago – just out of interest, I had read it." Jellal waited until he was done chewing. Erza could not help a fond smile at how excited he was. He was so absorbed, he did not even notice her to simply be watching him adoringly.

"So I told them what solution there had been in the past case – I didn't remember the file number so I just pointed down the rack – but I _did_ recall the paragraph – _again – _and their faces were just as priceless as yesterday," he grinned. Erza giggled. She felt warmth spread through her entire body, becoming aware of this having been the right decision. This being his right place.

"And you know what? I know what _date _it is! I don't think I've known that for _years,"_

"I'm glad to hear you were successful," she lifted her glass, even if it was just water, and he smiled gladly, clinking his to hers.

"So were you," Jellal noted, lifting his next bite with his fork.

"Oh, well, I just thought you might be tired after work," she shrugged in what she hoped to seem nonchalant.

"Maybe with a little oil and hint of oregano…" he was already back in another zone, the new recipe intriguing him. Erza wanted to slam her head onto the table. She had forgotten the oil! How could someone forget the second step in a recipe? She spotted it on the counter, untouched but ready for action. If only his message had not rushed her so much – or so she thought, blaming her failures onto that vanished pigeon.

She tried not to mention the bird again while they washed up. It was not too late, though nearing sunset already, so they decided on a stroll through town. He had never had the time to get to know it and she was happy to show him her discoveries – she could drag him past the baby clothes and perhaps casually drop the topic.

"I can't believe it's snowing again," Jellal glanced up, his cheeks already rosy from the cold and his skin as icily white as the slowly falling flakes.

"It's winter," Erza gave a teasing nudge. She scooted closer into him, one arm linked with his while the other hand held onto it. "And it is by far more bearable to be out in dry cold than wet,"

"True," he agreed. They turned a corner, watching the street lamps turn on. Nearly every device in Era was lacrima powered – they hardly used electricity, rather relying on magic.

"How did you deal with it back in Crime Sorcière?" She asked as they came by a few shops. The bakery was already cleaning up and she guessed most of the town's businesses to be treating themselves to an early weekend.

"With winter?"

"Mhm,"

"Hm, well…" Jellal pushed out his lips, half concealed in his scarf. She glanced up above the rim of her own. "We were not often staying at an inn so whenever there was an abandoned shack or an unguarded barn, we would take up shelter in there for the night. Fire was mostly too dangerous as smoke could give us away so Ultear and Meredy would cuddle up in order to stay warm,"

"And not you?" Erza felt her heart drop slightly. He offered her a soothing smile, tugging lightly on her arm. As if wanting to make up for the lack of closeness back then, she leaned on him even further, her coat rustling against his.

"In the beginning, no. Meredy was only just dealing with Ultear's near suicide and she was still a child and, well, I did not make the _best_ impression with my own thoughts in the abyss," he shrugged and this time, she was the one to give a tug. His face was relaxed, though, not a tad of that wretched remorse he had carried on his shoulders for all these years detectable.

Erza gulped nevertheless. She kept her silence when they passed the infant clothing shop, rather listening to his story than disturb that newfound peace of his mind.

"I think she hated me for quite a while,"

"That's hard to imagine,"

"It might be now, but back then I was just some filthy criminal who oddly enough took priority before her – well, not priority, but a lot of attention from her surrogate mother,"

"Didn't Ultear tell her why she broke you out?"

"She might have, but there were many things she told neither of us. And it worked, mostly," he nodded. Their steps were beginning to crunch in the still thin layer of snow beneath their boots. "Meredy mistrusted me for at least the first year or two, probably longer," Jellal went on in an easy tone. "It wasn't until much later that she actually admitted to be following my lead whenever the occasion arose – not verbally, though," he grinned.

"_That_ I can imagine," Erza smiled back. She directed them towards a plaza, knowing her way back to the house from there. She was getting cold, winter clothing or not. "Did you ever fear her to harm you before you became friends?"

"Oh, constantly," he chuckled. "I was prepared to get killed in my sleep almost every night for about… let's say three, four years,"

"I thought she started to trust you," Erza tilted her head. Then she straightened it again, not wanting to flatten out her defence against the wind – it really was chilling her to the bone and she longed to snuggle in beneath a thick blanket and right into his warm body.

"She did – probably. But then puberty hit," he said in a dramatic voice as if narrating a plot twist in an epic tale. Erza giggled, giving his side another playful nudge.

"And you weren't prepared for that,"

"Pretty sure I'm still not prepared to this day," he gave a sheepish grin. "Meredy had just come to terms with me and I think we were on a regular guildmate basis. Then she ignored me for about two weeks straight but she calmed down again and everything went off the rails from there on…"

"Off the rails?" Erza raised a brow. They had reached the quarter of their mansion, and she shunned any and every look to the side, not wanting to meet a neighbour's eye through the window – it might be the ones who had seen her struggle in the tree. Most of them had.

"She started teasing me then – using Maguilty Sense for when she ate spicy food I was not used to, to share her monthly pain when she thought I didn't believe her – or just because she did not want to suffer alone – or to make me shiver during her shower when it had been my turn to get the warm water."

"You didn't have enough warm water for three people?"

"We hardly ever had warm water for a single person." Jellal shrugged. "Or a shower at all,"

"How horrible…" Erza sighed. She liked to know of his past and travels and feelings but there was seldomly a recollection of his that did not make her stomach queasy with pity.

She rummaged for the key in her pocket.

* * *

Jellal gave a long sigh. Sinking down on the side of the bed, he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the melting snow out and it flew in tiny drops all around him. He unbuckled his belt, proceeding to change into more comfortable and not as stiffly cold trousers. However freezing it had been, though, sauntering through the streets had been nice. He had less of an urge to keep talking and talking and talking. He did not like himself chattering so much but at the same time, there was not an ounce of regret. This was Erza after all.

"Jellal?" Erza called from the bathroom as if on cue. Only just having removed his shirt, he wanted to search for a new one before changing places. That was not her plan, he soon got to know, turning his head when she blocked out part of the yellowish light from the bathroom.

Her silhouette stretched across the carpet, the way her hip leaned against the doorframe and her hand rested on the opposite waist. His eyes widened.

Clad in a new piece of nightwear, Erza first and foremost wore a broad smirk. Her hair was up in a lose bun, the oh so tempting invitation to dig his fingers in and release them to tumble down her slim shoulders. It was only getting more dangerous from there on, her cleavage exposed with a heart neckline, though not much of the rest was all that hidden to begin with. It was but a whisper of see-through fabric, a balmy rose colour, adorned with black lace at the hems. Ending at the very top of her thighs, the black lacing of her knickers came into view, practically made of nothing else and going perfectly with the set of her bra and over-knee tights that strapped onto her waistband.

Jellal's body was frozen in place. All but one part but he did not even have the capacity to curse at it, his mind too paralysed. She was _stunning_. And she was wearing _heels_ again.

On those tiny black heels that made his brain go haywire, Erza shifted her weight to swing her dazzling hips the other way, curving her body to watch his eyes roll along.

"I thought maybe if you were still cold," she neared the bed in an agonisingly slow pace, working her walk in the exact swaying of her hips his vision seemed to be glued on. "I could warm you up…" she winked, her smirk never leaving. The way the flimsy fabric brushed along her silky skin made him want to frame it against her, wrap his hands around her torso, draw along those lines she teased him with.

Hardly noticeable – and unconsciously to begin with – Jellal's hand came up to his other arm. He gave a small pinch, muscles wincing from the pain, eyes never straying from their target. Erza's eyes sparked up. His own flashed to see the change, the way she bit her bottom lip in order not to laugh out loud only turning him on more.

_Shit, _he thought, knowing she was onto him. She had seen that, right? That stupidly obvious reality check…

With an angelic and at the same time devilish giggle, Erza strode from the bedpost to stand right in front of him. She widened her stance, far enough for her legs to straddle his would she have scooted forward and yet too far away for him to reach out and enclose them.

How was he being punished and spoiled at the same time? She was pure eye candy, and he wanted to touch and experience what the wisp of fabric felt like under his fingers, to reveal what he could already catch more than just glimpses of. It was mesmerizing just to look at her – whoever designed such clothes was a dangerous mastermind.

His hands shook where he held them in place, not daring to pull away from his previous awkward position. She knew exactly what was going on in his head, did she not?

"Mh, you're so quiet, _Jellal_," Erza put her hands on her hips, framing that slender waistline against the light of the bathroom. The way she said his name made the hair in the back of his neck rise. "Don't you… want something?" She smirked at him, giving a full view of the tight valley between her breasts as she bent forward, being aware of his eyes' flashing and his Adam's apple's slumping as he swallowed.

All he knew was that he was not cold anymore.

* * *

Jellal yawned, returning from the bathroom. He debated whether to leave the light on or off, ultimately deciding in favour of the electricity bill. In this case, it was a lacrima based energy but he was far too spent to give it another thought.

Icy air bit his skin when he stepped further into the bedroom. He spotted her by the open window, leaning out, turning her head to him and then back.

"Look, they've put on the fairy lights!" Erza pointed into the night. Coming to stand next to her, Jellal let his gaze wander along the tiny flickering of colourful light in the distance. She had been disappointed upon finding them strung from lantern to lantern and then not having gotten to see them in their true splendour. Now her eyes sparkled in awe, making him fear for a moment that she would toss his coat at him and demand another stroll through the empty streets. Not that he would have declined.

Jellal settled with a sly smile.

"Is that another excuse to get me outside and cold again…?" He teased, knowing however that she had been genuinely admiring. Turning, utter cuteness turned into merciless seduction, eyelids dropping already. A smirk crowned her lips, even before the shiver gave away how easily she stirred him up again with that single nail running down his chest. She was thrilling in every way.

"Bold of you to assume I need an excuse to make love to you all night..." Erza trailed, her chest against his again, lips hovering close to his face. Jellal could already tell that sleep would be long in coming that night but at the same time, he was rather sure he would not mind too much.


	83. Chapter 83

**With all of your reviews, how is there even the possibility of having a bad day… there certainly isn't for me!**

**CheesyDelphox, thanks so much for the review! And for letting me know that the 'dirty' isn't overdone by now and that you still enjoy it! Very glad to hear! And wow, thank you so much for such a wonderful complement! That really hit home – I'm so happy to know that you find my grammar good! Thanks!**

**Mitzy123, of course you do! What I enjoy most next to fangirling about chapter's content (and praises of course, I'm a sucker for those, naturally) is being inspired by you! Yeh, it's still in the house ':D Thank you also for letting me know to like the last part; I'm really glad to hear it! Thaanks for reviewing! Love to read it!**

**Wendy Marvel, admirable? You're so sweet, honestly, I swooned with such kindness you address me with and how polite you are – thank you so much! And highlight of your day? Well, hearing (reading) that from you was the highlight of _my_ day! And just aww, you're really so nice! I was all better that day already, thanks (even doing another review for that!)!**

**Mikasa-Chan, _I_ reeeally love _your_ enthusiasm, thank you so much! Hehe, don't worry, we're getting there eventually (even if my brain doesn't want to help on coming up with a wedding at all yet…). And thanks so much for requesting action; saved me my tiny block for a following chapter! Idea-factory is in the works and liking so far what it is developing. Hope you'll like it, too! Have a good day, too, you polite person you!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll… (deep inhale…) Thaaaaank youuu! I was so excited with your review, I stopped in the middle of work to grin like an idiot at my screen. And then I later showed it to mum, just scrolling and scrolling and scrolling and wiggling and her eyes got bigger and bigger at how immensely long that review was. Thank you so much! You kidding me, I _love_ your lil reactions! Makes me want to go all ohmaghad, too :D I know, right? I think that if Mashima really will make any more content than the 100YQ, it should be a 'Times of Crime Sorcière' one. Ah, so many things you mentioned, makes me soo happy! More Meredy-and-Jellal-back-in-the-day recollections are already planned 😉**  
**And aww, you're so sweet, too; how are you all so sweet?! I laughed at the 'osum' :D again, taking the time to write another review, thank you so much!**

**Isanien, even though the updates are three chaps up ahead, you're still taking all the time and making all the effort for such detailed reviews of every single chapter; you're amazing, thank you so much! Makes me very very happy! So many things you mentioned, it's so good to hear what you liked, I'm really very honoured with so much attention and praise, thank you! Love how you just adapt the emotions into brackets as well (winking face- oh wait, I can do that 😉 xD)!**

**foxydame, so sweet of you, too, wishing me recovery – honestly you guys are just the best! Thank you so much for your review! You're always so sharp, mentioning things from so long ago; I feel very appreciated with the work put into past chapters, thank you so much for that! And also for letting me know to like the teases. There's more where that came from ;D**

**I'm only just noticing how dense it was of me to use weekdays now (not concerning the names, that was important for worldbuilding aspects) but to even put up the choice if that's okay. I mean… I've been counting in weeks of seven days since chapter one ':D**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Huge nose or toes all grown together?"

"Toes – makes me a faster swimmer," he said, not for the first time puzzled at how she came up with such ridiculous notions. "Silver or gold?"

"Silver. Never again shower or never again bathe?"

"Oof, that's a touch one..." Jellal frowned. The hand on his nape distracted him – not in a bad way, naturally. "Anything as long as you still join me," he decided, earning himself a smile. "Long missions or short missions?"

"Ehm... short missions," she ran her hand up to his hair, mellowly scratching his scalp. "Middle of the desert or middle of the ocean?"

"Ocean,"

"Why?"

"I'm not one for warm climates," Jellal shrugged. There was a hint of light coming through the curtain, telling him that it was already late in the morning. Not that he minded.

"Wouldn't you worry about the millions of creatures beneath you in the deep dark?" Erza asked, seemingly fascinated by her own question. And she was by far better at finding interesting ones than him, he admitted. "Also you could freeze to death,"

"Muscles will stay warm if you keep moving,"

"But you'd have to keep moving the entire time – in the desert, you don't have to move to stay alive,"

"You'll dry out or burn even if you don't,"

"Not at night,"

"Also you can float on water," he argued back. She was contagious with her ever-changing moods, completely absorbed in the topic. Just like she was with games.

"In the middle of a raging ocean?"

"Hm..." he gave a hum, never ceasing to draw shapeless lines along the small of her back. He had already caressed the now faded line of where her bra had been the last night, now reaching her lacy waistband, finding it back in place. Erza smiled at his actions, a light shiver of pleasure rippling up her back from where he touched her supple skin. "Cat or dog?"

"Cat – dogs don't purr," she replied as if prepared for the question. Perhaps she was, he pondered, finding himself rather predictable. Then again, she gave the most random things a thought or ten too many so this might just be one of those tiny obsessions of hers.

"Dogs play fetch,"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," Erza scolded and he chuckled at her pout. He nudged the tip of her nose with his, then kissed away the pout of her lower lip, nipping at it playfully. "Mmh," Erza sighed, parting her lips to give him better access, suckling lightly on his in response. Her smile was wide and her eyes shone lovingly when he met them again. "Breakfast here or breakfast in town?" She asked next. He gave her side a teasing poke and she yelped, only to find herself having jumped closer to him. Not being something to pass him by, the chance was used immediately in the form of his arm wrapping around her more tightly.

"Hmm, that depends on A: what you're craving, B: whether we can afford it and C: which of those first two options will win," he grinned. Erza scowled, wiggling in his embrace, though not out. Of course not out. She pushed her lower lip out again but he knew it was more of a temptation for him to fall for. So he restrained himself, unable to suppress a grin when she growled in annoyance at his lack of attention.

She overtook the task from him and Jellal nearly choked on his attitude when she stole his breath alongside a heated kiss.

"I think we still have plenty in the fridge," she finally decided, leaving him slightly dazed. She giggled at that, giving her leg a little extra pressure when climbing over him and her hips a little extra swing as she sauntered into the bathroom. She did not close the door, not even when the shower's water began to run.

Rubbing his face, Jellal granted himself a long in- and exhale. He pushed himself out of bed, about to follow when something caught his attention. He stood still, harking. It was still there. Continuous and further off but still audible. Almost like... the curring of a pigeon.

Frowning, Jellal made his way to the bedroom door. The noise stopped once he opened the door, then continued after a moment of silence. Was his messenger from the Council still in the house? Cringing – mostly on his own behalf – when he imagined how he would have to face his superiors or basically anyone at work with where the bird had vanished off to, he made his way down the hall. It seemed to be listening to him as much as he was to its quiet cooing as he tried to locate its hiding spot.

After a while, he only needed to trace down the dirt the pigeon had left for him to clean up down the hall. It sat atop a cornice and Jellal wondered whether it had been upstairs the entire time, whether it had… heard… did pigeons have good hearing? He scratched the idea. Holding out an arm – coming to think that was rather the approach to a bird of prey – he gently asked it to come down. To his surprise, it did.

A little hectic but somewhat glad from what he could tell, the pigeon landed on his arm, then flapped its wings, hitting his face a couple of times until settling on his shoulder. He was not sure what it was but something about him made it calm down even without soothing words. He just had that about him – animals tended to like him rather easily.

Opening the window, he released the accidental prisoner and it took off immediately, right into the direction of the Council. Perhaps he would not have to explain anything, Jellal thought, sighing to himself in relief. Making his way to the kitchen, he peeked into the fridge, discovering that Erza had infected him with an appetite for sweetness in the morning, proceeding to prepare banana bread.

* * *

"No, nothing special,"

_"Which is probably why you work into the night,"_

"Stop that," Jellal grumbled. Meredy giggled through the communication lacrima.

_"It'd be easier for all of us if you wouldn't try to hide things – you know we know anyway. Erza and I, that is," _she said, amusement still ringing in her voice. He propped the lacrima between his shoulder and ear, needing his left hand to hold the paper still. The diary, to be precise.

Since he now knew which date it was, Jellal had decided to make a diary. Not for himself, of course, but for keepsakes of their most fond memories and funny moments and awkward encounters. Anything to bring a smile to her lips when she would read it in the future. A textualisation of their journey together.

Perhaps it would make a good wedding gift – or rather anniversary. Sometime when the events were further away and sparked up those long-ago feelings all the same.

With a sigh, he finished his entry about the admission to the Council. After the weekend, he would use either his break or maybe stretch his working hours a little to continue with their time together in the huge mansion. He did not want to tempt her to peek by writing at home, planning the reveal it as a surprise.

_"Laxus asked for you,"_

"Oh? Did he say why?" Jellal kept the lacrima up with is shoulder, closing the diary by winding a string of leather around the plain green hardcover. He would have to craft a nicer exterior sometime, but that could wait.

_"No, and he didn't ask again but I think he still looked a little seeking,"_

"Seeking?"

_"You don't remember drinking with him the night of our joining, do you?"_

"No…" Jellal admitted. Sliding the book into his coat's inner pocket, he finally took the lacrima into his hand again. He rolled his head around in a circle to get rid of the stiffness.

_"Neither do I…" _Meredy sheepishly supplied. _"But my guess would be that something happened there,"_

"Like an agreement?"

_"Maybe be just likes ya,"_ she speculated. He gave a look to no one in particular but she could hear it in his tone.

"Right,"

_"In any case, you're both dearly missed,"_

"How's the house?"

_"In one piece,"_

"Good,"

_"Oh, and Bisca asked if you could babysit sometime – they're thinking about a real good job. When are you coming back?"_

"I don't know yet," Jellal sighed under his breath. He carefully snuck into the bedroom, finding it completely clad in darkness, a lump in the sheets telling him that she had not waited up. Probably asleep. He stole himself into the bathroom, closing the door and lowering his voice. "Might be another week or so,"

_"Roger that. I'll hold the fort here,"_

"Thank you, Meredy,"

_"No prob," _there was a smile in her voice.

"You haven't told me how you are yet," he noted, putting a tiny blob of toothpaste onto his toothbrush. It was still all so wonderful – having a proper bathroom, running water both warm and cold whenever needed, toothpaste, a toilet, a shower, a fridge. He could never get tired of it all. He still sometimes called it luxury and maybe that label would never quite change in his head.

_"Fine, nothing out of the ordinary." _Meredy said before he could ask any further. _"I already went on missions with Juvia twice and the second time, we invited Gray so I could have a bit of fun with teasing him," _she giggled.

"The poor man,"

_"Well, now that you're mostly grown up – and currently unavailable,"_

"That's never kept you from taking it out on me…"

_"I need to get my entertainment from somewhere." _She pointed out while ignoring the rustling he created by brushing his teeth next to the speaker. _"Jason was here again – the Sorcerer Weekly guy – he wanted to do another feature on you,"_

"Don't tell him where we are,"

_"I won't…" _she trailed, fading out. He could practically see her gaze avert and her hands clasp behind her back.  
_  
_"You already did, didn't you?" He sighed, accidentally slobbering a bit of foam. He went to rinse out his mouth, washing his face and the running a hand through his hair. He almost missed the tiny ponytail Erza sometimes forced onto him, propping the lacrima back on his shoulder to gather up a few strands in the back, regarding it in the mirror.

_"Not me, but yeah, someone blabbed and so you miiight encounter him sometime if he actually went to Era,"_

"Brilliant," he rolled his eyes. Not that it was not nice how Meredy protected her now fellow guildmates by not peaching against them. She was perfectly suited in Fairy Tail, he found, giving him a good conscience for staying away for so long.

_"But you'll be at work, anyway. How is it? Think they'll make you chairman or something soon?" _She asked excitedly, chewing on something he presumed to be a late dinner.

"Ha, I doubt it," Jellal laughed shortly. "But I wouldn't want to, anyway. I'm rather satisfied with my current occupation – it's really exciting sometimes,"

_"Paper work?"_

"The cases. Some really bizarre people walk Earthland…"

_"Ooh, do you have scandals and affairs, too? Or just murders and robberies?"_

"A slice of all of that,"

_"But you don't have to defend them, do you?"_ Her snack was crunchy and he crossed his fingers, hoping she was not eating them on the bed.

"No, I only prepare them – see what sentence would be most applicable for the Council to decide on," he explained. "What is in favour or against the accused, what the Council needs to expect in terms of defence," he illuminated. Only missing his sleeping shirt, otherwise ready, Jellal yawned as to unsuspiciously indicate to be wanting to sleep. Meredy giggled, seeing right through him again, commenting on it to lure out a reluctant blush.

She complied, however, unsuccessfully hiding a genuine yawn of her own.

With heavy lids and a long sigh, Jellal finally fell into bed. He snuggled up closely to Erza who gave a small moan in her almost undisturbed slumber. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself mentally for a weekend full of city tours, hikes and restaurant visits. Fortunately for him, there was no reporter to interrupt them.

* * *

Sometimes, she was a mystery to him. As he walked into the kitchen, Jellal watched with amusement how Erza stuck her tongue out in concentration. She was scrawling something onto a piece of paper and he assumed it to be another list of groceries, even if they still had enough to last them a day or two. Not that he would not be grateful for her overtaking the shopping when he was out all day and tired after work.

Shrugging on the jacket of his suit, Jellal jerked his shoulders until everything fell into place. He left the buttons open when noticing not to have done is tie yet. It was not his favourite part about the job at the Council – the fancy way of dressing – but he did appreciate to be given a guideline on what to wear, saving him a lot of insecure and self-conscious decision making. So he gladly went along with it.

Every member, so it seemed, had their own interpretation of 'proper', some coming in traditional clothes like Jura while others found capes to be in order. Settling with a simple dark anthracite suit was the best solution, Jellal found, and with the weekend over a little too soon, his comfortable clothes went back to Erza.

"You're certainly awake," he commented, glancing at the clock. For once, he was the one more tired and less active in the morning. The gods knew where she got the energy from.

"Mhm," Erza nodded, tongue pressed up to her lip as she scribbled on. Grabbing his briefcase – a gift from his beloved that she had acquired during her shopping trip on Friday – Jellal threw a glance over her shoulder. His eyes widened slightly and he was not sure whether so laugh or run.

_'Erza Fernandes' _it read in an attempt at swirled letters. Below, there were a few more versions, _'Jellal Scarlet'_ somewhere in the mix, too. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"W-what are you doing?" He cursed at his stupid stutter and his stupid question. It was plainly obvious what she was doing.

"I'm practising," Erza nodded to herself in that adorably complacent way of hers. He swallowed, for once not able to enjoy her cuteness.

"You don't have to do that, we're not even married yet," he said, stumbling backwards when she jumped up from her seat.

"Yet?!" Erza exclaimed. He tried to swallow again, his mouth dried out. Well, this was not going as planned, he thought to himself, seeking an easy escape. Not that he did not _want_ to talk about that – he did want to ask her to marry him, only…

"Say, Jellal…" she was not staring at him anymore, her head lowered, knees wagging together. There was a blush on her face and he felt his heart leap into his throat. _Shit_, he clenched his jaw. She was not supposed to ask him! That would be his job! It had to be perfect; not some random morning in a kitchen that was not even their own. And besides, he wanted to be the one to do it. When he was ready… when everything was ready. There was a plan this had to accord with.

"Have you…" she hesitated and his mind was ablaze with seeking for ways out without hurting her feelings. "Have you ever… thought about having… uh… children? Sometime," she added hastily, nervously. Jellal now felt his heart crush his ribcage.

"I thought we were just talking about marriage; how did that escalate so quickly?" He gave a short laugh, focusing his attention on his tie again, poorly pretending to be nonchalant. His brain was on fire, his face flaming with blush.

"Oh, just, you know," Erza tapped her fingers together awkwardly, "because that's what normally follows and all… in most cases, I mean…"

"Well, we've never quite followed any status quo, have we?" He said quickly, his panic seeping through his pores in the form of hot sweat, pooling at his nape. It was a rhetorical question and he was glad she did not try to answer. "And we're not exactly the most normal case, either," he laughed again, a forced staccato laughter and she must have known, her eyes staying glued to her feet at how incredibly unconvincing he was. At how uncomfortable they both were.

Feeling as if having stabbed her right in the chest – not even back – Jellal heard his demons of guilt scream even louder than the rushing of blood in his ears and the drumming of his heart against his ribcage. He used meteor to reach the Council's building, drying off his skin before the sweat could drench his clothes, saving himself any more that would be caused by the usually long hike up the mountain.

His skin was burning from the cold, feeling as if shaved off with a razor-sharp blade but his face was still too flushed to come from the weather alone.

Nodding to the guards, he entered where the front doors were held open for him. His pace was swift, his steps echoing down the long corridors until he finally reached his office. Hanging his coat and scarf with slightly shaking hands, Jellal all but flopped down into his chair, giving a long groan.

Why did she have to choose such a topic that early in the morning?


	84. Chapter 84

**I woke up to six reviews! _Six!_ First day! You guys are amazing! And since I'm so excited, I'm already writing this now and not when I actually reread and upload the chapter, which'll be in a day (so now, if you're reading it after the upload :D).**

**CheesyDelphox, always so fast! Thank you so much for your review! I often write very slowly, too, but I like to have a chapter or two done and then wait to upload in case I want to change something or won't have the time and inspiration to write the new one after. Then I don't stress myself too much if I can't write one day ;) I feel you - I always go to bed early just to lie there and think of new ideas, planning things in my head, all word by word and making paragraphs and changing words I've used before, mentally scrolling up ':D But you're so adorable, thinking of how I do it. Maybe think of how you'd _like _it to be - make your own style and own writing but when you know you like a certain way (e.g. of another writer), why not adapt a little? I find I always write better when having just read out of a good book. (But I really feel you, I get distracted so much all the time xD)  
(This is getting long...) Haha, that's something that didn't even occur to my also often gay mind - I didn't think of Laxus being gay for Jellal but the idea is pretty funny xD Showdown between him and Erza ''':D**

**Guest, thank you so much for such incredible praises! How do you even come up with that; it's so kind and flattering, I feel to honoured at so many complements on my writing, thank you so so much!**

**Wendy Marvel, thank you so much for your review and for saying such nice things to me, I'm so happy for my writing to be reaching you! As for not yet good enough for public writing, don't worry, there's never pressure to do so and to be honest, all of my early writing is really crappy... but I keep it online because whenever I might get over cringing and read it again to perhaps continue, I can see how much I've grown better and that's really encouraging. Still embarrassing, but still encouraging. If you'd like advice, don't hesitate to ask! Always trying to be there for ya (imagine a heart emoji here, the nice one with the two smaller pink ones)!**

**Mitzy123, thaank you so much for your review! Hehe, yeah they're both dorks. And she's always so random :D Love how you pointed so many things out; can't wait to read what you'll mention next!**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for reviewing! I enjoy(ed) myself greatly while reading! Proposal is in the works but will take some time to happen still; hope I'll be able to keep you hooked until then, it's always so nice to read your opinion! You stay healthy, too!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, always making me debate whether to read immediately or force myself to wait for a treat when I need it... never works for longer than an hour; loove your reviews! Thanks! Well, they can relax around one another like with no one else and Erza _is _kinda random xD Yeah, I was thinking of the pigeon from Crime Sorcière back then, too, but I didn't think he'd somehow still have it with him the entire time xD If he gets the pigeon (or any animal) to do household chores with him, he's a confirmed Disney Princess. Only he can't sing, hm... aw and so many little notes on various things, thank you so much!**

**foxydame, you're so cute, being glad about my well-being. Thank you for your concern and so much for your review! And such a looong one at that, thaanks! Haha, you're right, stopping the discussion was a good choice and it almost hurt to have her choose cats. I mean I love cats to bits but _dogs,_ guys. _DOGS._ Thanks also for the Asuka reminder! I'd really like to include more of that again. Love how _you _highlight so many aspects of the chapter; I can't say it enough: Thank you!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Jellal entered the mansion with a long sigh. He had worked a little overtime, not least because he was trying to avoid a certain topic. It pulled on his heartstrings since he wanted everything but stay away from _her_, but it was all just… too much for him.

"I'm back," he called, if more quietly than usual. He took his time with hanging his coat, unwinding his scarf. Then he sauntered towards the kitchen, passing at least two parlours and a bathroom. There was never a hint of her being there, just like at home, Requip hiding away any evidence.

"Jellal!" Erza practically shot around the corner, an excited grin on her face. He blinked at her, then downwards where a small tabby cat hung from her arms. "Look who I found!" She almost exclaimed. One hand gathered the dangling behind of her newest discovery, holding it to her chest.

"Who?" He asked, never having seen the animal before.

"Our new cat,"

"New cat…? What- Erza, no, we can't adopt a cat," he shook his head. She gave a pout, though not ready to give up.

"Why not?"

"We're hardly home ourselves,"

"It's a cat; it can take care of itself," she argued, not being all that wrong. Not that that was the idea of having a pet in the first place.

"But," he hesitated, "it can _watch _us," he stressed. She tilted her head, one hand running over the nicely groomed fur.

"It's a cat," she said with confusion. He suppressed a sigh, his following breath still pressed.

"I know. But… you know…" Jellal fidgeted with the seam of his suit, "_watch_, when…" he refrained from gesturing to help his lack of words.

"There are such things as doors, Jellal," Erza put one hand on her hip and the feline used its chance to jump down from her arm.

"We can't adopt a cat," he merely repeated. "It could have worms or fleas,"

"But it's so cute – look, it likes you," she said, watching intently how the young-looking animal inspected him, sniffing around his feet and legs. Erza crouched down, stretching out her arms again, but the cat was too busy with rubbing against his trousers. "More than me, anyway…" she pouted again. He smiled, fondly at first at her adorable swing of mood, then with a spark in his eyes, seeing his opportunity to get the idea out of her head.

"It's too unafraid of us – it must belong to humans,"

"People,"

"Yeah, that," he nodded, crouching down as well. The cat did not even wince, gladly snuffing the fingers he offered. It nuzzled its face into them, scrubbing its slim body around him.

"I found it all alone in the front yard." She explained, watching, a little crestfallen after being replaced to easily. "It came right up to the window when I offered it food,"

"Owners don't usually follow their cats to stranger's front yards," he commented and she puffed her cheeks in annoyance at his logic. Because it made sense and was against her own wants. Jellal let his gaze soften. Scooting over, he neared her on his knees, sinking down onto his heels like she already had. He put a hand over one of her tense ones on her lap.

Meeting his eyes from below, Erza still pouted but ceased to use her doe eyes on him for persuasion. She accepted the gesture, then her expression brightened when the feline started climbing not only him, but her, too, firing up her passion and their argument once more.

It did not take more than half an hour until the police rang their doorbell, claiming to be called by the neighbours who had seen their cat being stolen by the 'crazy tree lady'.

* * *

Jellal lit a flame in his palm to caramelise the brown cane sugar. Unlike in Magnolia, Erza sat with her back to him, still sulking, even though it had already been over twenty minutes since the parting with her feline friend.

"Sorry about the cat…" she finally broke the silence, her voice betraying the pouty lip she shoved out. "And the pigeon…"

"Don't worry." He had to smile. She was simply too adorable and having talked about it or not, there was no way he was able to stay mad at her. Not that he had been in the first place. "What happened with the tree they mentioned?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing." She courtly answered. Not falling for it. Chuckling, he turned to see her cross her arms, sinking down further into her chair. Suppressing any more laughter, Jellal came to place a freshly made and deliciously smelling crème brûlée in front of her. Her mood lit up immediately and he carried a broad smile as she took the spoon from him to dig in without restraint. The caramel layer cracked in response to a skilfully accurate strike.

Crouching down, Jellal watched with amused fondness in his eyes as hers closed with the first bite's sweet taste spreading on her tongue. He crossed his arms on the table, resting his head atop them.

"I was thinking we could maybe tell each other things again tonight…" he said, and he said it so vaguely, he caught himself at eluding to make it sound like a request. Or decision. Erza's eyes narrowed, wandering slowly to glance at him from the side.

"You really want to know the tree story, don't you?"

"If you insist!" He grinned brightly, seeing with triumph how the corners of her mouth reluctantly twitched upwards. She shoved him off the table with a clandestine smile, making him laugh as he nearly toppled over backwards.

She did not bring up his dreaded topic again and he was more than grateful for it.

* * *

A groan escaped his lips, another short behind. His muscles contracted and Jellal felt a twitch going up his spine, making him wince slightly. Relaxation came immediately after and he slackened back into the sheets, a long sigh venting out his nose.

"Erza," he almost panted.

"Too rough?" She asked but his eyes remained closed. Not that he was able to see her anyway.

"No, it's- _urgh,_" Jellal groaned again, clenching his jaw when her thumb drove back into the ball of his foot. It sent bolts of pain through his entire body, followed by pleasure right after. Not that his feet had felt particularly strained but she knew better, it seemed, finding all the right spots and grinding his muscles and tendons against bones until they loosened.

There was hardly a better thing to return to from work than her alone but she found ways to exceed his hopes.

"It's fine," he managed, unintentionally tensing again. "Where was I?" He asked between pressed breaths. Her fingers worked pure magic and she made sure to give his apparently rather aching spots short breaks by alternating between feet and calves where she sat on the backs of his thighs.

"Nadal,"

"Right," he nodded into the sheets.

"You still haven't seen him anywhere,"

"Well, if he works in the dungeons or in general a completely different department than mine, as I'd assume, it would make sense,"

"But isn't it strange how no one ever mentions him? Not even Jura?" She dug her knuckles into his calf, shoving it down and his muscles alongside it. Jellal gave another forced breath, relieved when she grabbed his feet to bend them backwards against herself for a stretch.

"I suppose they either don't know or don't want to say anything – could be that his disobedience is embarrassing for them to admit; not to have noticed in time,"  
"They _should_ be embarrassed…" she growled, her feelings well mirrored in her actions. She softened them upon realising, mainly due to his groan.

"In any case, I'm glad not to have encountered him." Jellal said while she shuffled upwards, tending to his thighs next. "I don't think anything would happen anyway."

"Just wait until _I _encounter him; I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Erza fumed on, forcing the heels of her hands into the backs of his legs.

"Better not," he advised, teeth clenched.

"Fine." She pressed down with her palms. "Then I'll just _slice _him to pieces with a sword," she raged on and he had to laugh. It took another moment and another set of angry massaging until she calmed down, a prominent frown settling on her face.

Scooting up until his lower back, her hands wandered along steadily. He rolled his lips inwards, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"You don't have to do that," he said, if quietly.

"Is it unpleasant?" She asked, as if completely oblivious. Jellal hesitated, a frown of his own wrinkling his forehead.

"It's… a little awkward," he admitted and she giggled. Her expression softened and she gave a lovingly teasing cuff before continuing with her usual force.

"I can stop if you want to, but there's really nothing to be abashed about," she assured. "You sit for so many hours a day," she reasoned but he had already given up on arguing about it. Not only was she right but it hurt more than anything else so far, surprising him, allowing the hope of feeling much better afterwards. Unknowing that it would hurt for days before the desired outcome finally set in.

The blush on his face only subsided when she gave a finishing stroke all the way down his legs, lifting herself off him. It returned shortly when her lips came to peck his cheek and she giggled into his ear when seeing the colour return slightly.

"Mira said she would send me a job request sometime this week," Erza retold while ensconcing herself on his back once more, this time facing the other way around. She started at his shoulders and neck, her hands nimble and strong at the same time, sensing every little knot and momentary tension. She stayed at those places then, kneading the tangled muscles beneath his shirt. "Hold on," she skipped into the bathroom, rummaging through her toiletries and returning with a bottle of what he soon found out to be massage oil.

However the hell she had known to bring exactly that, he wondered. Then again, she had a strawberry 'armour' – a giant strawberry where one could barely see the face, hands and feet sticking out. There was no end to surprises with this woman, though he asked himself whether he was still honestly surprised. Anything was possible.

Without asking for consent – not that he would have denied it – Erza stripped his shirt off. It was cold without one but her hands were already warmed up, gladly sharing. Finding back her preferred spot, she made herself comfortable on the small of his back again, continuing to lure out sighs and moans from deep within his throat.

"A job request? For you especially?" Jellal asked, not needing to give her any directions. She could feel where to remain and where to pass.

"Just a regular one but it's in town so she thought it to be convenient." Erza explained. "And since I have the time, I asked her to look for more in the area," she said. He suppressed a sigh, though this time not due to her elbow next to his shoulder blade.

He was more than happy to know her not to be sitting around all day. He felt distracted enough with her constantly on his mind, most of it being concern for her to bore herself to death, to ignore her own wants and needs or to wither, alone for so long each day. He had thought about sending her away again, back to Magnolia but so far, she had kept herself busy.

It was nice to know her to be taking on jobs, and yet, it was not the idea. He did not want her to compromise every aspect of her life for him to keep his employment at the Council – leaving her guild and family, their home, friends and town behind. She should not have to adapt to him to such an extent but he had no solution for the issue.

And that bugged him almost more.

* * *

Jellal had thought long and hard, his mind seemingly incapable of forming any way to return to their old life while not giving up his occupation. Throughout work, his thoughts had travelled almost relentlessly, hardly allowing him to focus but he had not been able to stand staying at the Council even longer than the overtime that had already crept its way into his office routine.

Feeling guilty for the lack of process, however, he had taken a stack of files with him. He had found the house empty, assuming his beloved to either be out shopping or on the announced job from the guild. For the first time, it occurred to him that the quest might be dangerous and that she could return with injuries. That she could _not_ return.

He had had to slap himself to get rid of that last notion. This was still Erza – _the _Titania. If anything, the town would be lucky to still be standing. Did it have a cathedral, he pondered, knowing it to be a favoured destruction target of Fairy Tail Wizards.

While trying not to worry, Jellal scribbled away so fiercely that his mind went into hyperdrive, eyes skimming and scanning and flashing between his own notes and those of the sheets on the matter. It did not take too long to catch up with the aim he set himself per day and as time progressed, so did he.

Hours flew by without him noticing. A door closing caught his attention and he had to blink to catch up with reality. The sky was murky and dark, the lamp on his desk hardly enough to illuminate the writing he only now realised to be rather tiny.

Steps came down the hall and a door creaked before she found the room he was in.

"Jellal?" Erza peeked around the corner of the office. It was a nice room with high windows and a broad walnut desk across them. The curtains were still open, as was the jacket of his suit he had not even taken the time to change out of. The tie was loose and the first two buttons of his shirt open but that was about it.

"You've been out late," he sat back, putting his quill aside. She had such a perfect timing, arriving just when the paragraph was done. And with that, nearly another case for the Council to judge.

"And you're working overtime again," she put her hands on her hips, coming to stand next to his chair. With a softening voice, she hummed into his hair when bending down to give a greeting kiss.

She wore that red chequered skirt that would hug tightly around her stomach, fanning out around her upper thighs, paired off with black tights and a capaciously fitting white jumper she loosely tucked into the skirt.

"Just because you weren't there yet,"

"Right," she nodded, not believing a word. He grinned sheepishly, scooting back a little to face her properly.

"Well, at least I'm finished with everything now – everything up until Monday," he proudly disclosed. She blinked at him, frowning in puzzlement.

"But it's Wednesday,"

"Next Monday," he illuminated.

"Yes, I get that but…" she shook her head, hands seemingly settling even deeper within the dip of her waist. "Jellal, don't do that,"

"Don't do what?" He tilted his head. He was rather content with his achievement.

"We all know you're incredible, but this is working yourself to death,"

"It didn't even take me that long, it's fine," he soothed. She looked the least convinced since that time he had denied to be wanting anything after her successful seduction in the bathroom. She gave a sharp sigh, briefly closing her eyes. He prepared for the worst but her frown was showing genuine concern in the place of anger.

"No, I mean you're going to get yourself a reputation." She crossed her arms across her chest. "They already hired you for your talents. You don't need to give them the expectation of finishing everything a week ahead – then you'll always want to keep that up as not to disappoint. Give yourself a break," Erza emphasised. "File it in on time, not ages in advance."

"I guess it won't always be as simple as this," he shoved one sheet over another, more of a replacement action than organising. He was never afraid of her taking peeks and breaking his pledge to secrecy. And he did agree with her, though it made him feel like a child being lectured about having stayed up all night to play.

Self-consciously, without meeting her softening gaze, he closed a few files, stacking his notes.

"And," Erza's shins brushed his, "you won't have and time for rewards otherwise…" she trailed her voice, intriguing him. The hair on his nape stood on end when she gradually straddled his lap, sinking down with her knees to either side of his legs in the broad office chair. He stared up into her face, only centimetres away from his now, her lids lowering to veil those breathtaking chocolate orbs behind long lashes.

"Rewards?" Jellal all but croaked, cursing at his weak voice. He cleared his throat, swallowing when her breath warmly vented against his cheeks in muted laughter.

"Mmhm," she purred, "I'd like to reward you… with things…" she whispered, passing his ear, enticing goose bumps from his neck down. "Things that will make you scream…"

"I don't scream," he defended himself, face flushed a deep red. He turned his head away, slightly embarrassed by how she giggled at his light stutter. And at how he had just given the perfect opportunity to claim his shoulder with her lips.

"Mh, but you chant my name," Erza ran her hands down his chest, plucking at his shirt where the tails were still secured in his trousers, sneaking her fingers beneath it. "And I _yearn_ for that," she drawled, giving him a shiver down his spine. She smirked against his throat, starting to kiss and nibble in an open-mouthed leisure.

"I guess I shouldn't go overboard with work…" he managed in a sigh, his head simply falling back. Another giggle got his skin tingling, his neck already burning from her actions.

"That's a good boy," Erza sensually murmured against his carotid, requiting him with a grind of her hips as she rolled her pelvis forward.


	85. Chapter 85

**Hello!**

**CheesyDelphox, always so fast (I feel like commenting on a battle when Erza switches armoury and everyone goes :O)! Thank you so much for reviewing! The tree story is when she was chasing the pigeon - the neighbours saw... ':D I've always been interested in that: do you read all the notes I leave for everyone? I get the feeling some of you guys do. And I thank you every time and I mean it more and more with each time! Thanks!**

**Mitzy123, no, definitely more than the bedrooms (and parlours and kitchen...) (smug face)... Thank you so much for your review and for pointing so many things out! I wasn't too content with the chapter in general but now I'm more confident! Thank you! Love to entertain ya ;)**

**Isanien, always putting in so much time and effort to go through them all even if the new chapter is out; thank you so so much! I'm so happy to be reading what you think of them all! Laxus and Meredy on the way, babysitting still in the idea-factory but noted. Would you like another Jason interview?**

**Wendy Marvel, you're welcome! I'm the one to thank you! I love reading your review in turn! And don't worry, I've put down other fics (or writing entirely) for months and years sometimes. Sometimes it flows and sometimes it doesn't. Just hope you'll have enough time for when it actually does ;)**

**Mikasa-Chan, haha 'you know what smile', you guys are so much better at these expressions and I love it. Thank you so much for your review! The tree thing again is when she climbed up to get the pigeon. Hardly any neighbour didn't see - gets boring to be a snob so the entertainment was bound to be noticed xD Laxus chapters are in the works, though the babysitting is not yet out of the factory ':D Working on it. Don't worry about your English; as a non-native speaker myself, I can entangle those things I surely did, too, in the past (or still now). Stay healthy and safe yourself!**

**foxydame, thank you so much for your review! Love to read about so many things you comment on! She ****_is _****adorable; I love that side about her in the manga/anime so much as well. Thank you so much for letting me know I'm doing it justice! That means a lot to me! And my gosh that last statement, you're so kind, thank you so so much! That was next level complement; consider me blushing and skipping! :D**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, Jellal for first non-soprano (and off-key) Disney Princess xD Thank you so much for your review, dearest Sushi Roll. I don't know how you do it but you always find so many words to fill all of these paragraphs I proudly swoon and fangirl at! And yesss, just like with that cake icing longer ago, it was the intention to lead you astray; thanks so much for letting me know that it worked - dirty mind you got there xD (kiss/heart blowing emoji to make up after teasing :p). 'Nadal better sleep with his eyes open' made me laugh xD and the wild Erza right behind; you have a gift, you know that?**

**Thank you guys all so much for so many lovely reviews! Wishing you a good week and happy reading!**

* * *

Jellal glanced at the clock above the door. Still more than an hour until he had to be at work. He shoved the casserole dish into the oven, mentally noting the fifteen-minute mark when it would be ready. Or so he hoped. It was more of an experiment – an oatmeal cake of sorts, mixed together with milk, eggs, honey, applesauce and peanuts.

How he had the energy to come up with original recipes in the early morning, he did not know, and the reason he should physically not be able to get out of bed at all sauntered into the kitchen that very moment.

"Mmh, good morning," Erza purred into his back where he felt her forehead to rest against. He smiled.

"Morning,"

"I've been thinking…" she said. Her voice was so smooth it made his ears perk with interest. "About the cat," she continued, "and I can't help but get the feeling you don't like cats," she disclosed. Jellal frowned to himself, more in amusement than puzzlement.

"I don't dislike-"

"Wrong answer," he froze when she interrupted. Something _furry_ had just snuck its way beneath his shirt. It drew tickling circles over his chest, then abdominals, finally resting over the buckle of his belt. "As I said, I have been thinking and I came to the conclusion that it might take a little… mutual familiarisation…" she trailed.

"Mutual…?" Jellal's frown increased. She let him go, retreating and he turned with slight unease. His brows went up and his eyes grew in size when spotting her to quickly have draped herself on the table. He did not notice his jaw's dropping.

Laying on her side, one arm over the curves of her flank to rest on her upper thigh, Erza presented what she perhaps thought to be a close-to-realistic representation of a cat. Or maybe she was just playing with him. Judging from the seductive pose, the outfit that consisted of merely bikini-sized pieces and ruffled over-knee tights – and those creepy furry gloves with paws for hands – as well as the speech she had just given him, it was most likely just playing with him.

His eyes flashed from the cat ears and tail to the catface-shaped hole where the valley of her breasts would be, would they not be squished together by the flimsy top. Definitely playing with him.

Wanting to open his mouth to speak, Jellal found his lightly tattered lips already further apart than necessary. Unable to swallow, he cleared his throat instead. Her lids were already half lowered and he could see her own lips pursing at his delay of a reaction. A rejection for sure. And he _had_ aimed for that, he honestly had.

Instead, he threw an estimating glance at the clock again. Erza's eyes widened and her expression brightened at that small sign. Keeping from wiggling in anticipation – and not least triumph – she turned over. With those odd paws, she crawled to the end of the table, displaying her cleavage in all its shiny glory.

He neared her rather quickly and she reached up to get a hold of his tie. She yelped when he somewhat toppled her over, pinning her to the wooden surface. The table's legs squeaked in response.

"Jellal," she could not help her own surprise, though her eyes shone with ambition. He clenched his jaw. Blush rose to his cheeks nonetheless – even more than there already had been after gaping at her attire.

"Don't get used to this," he growled under his breath. It did not take more than a few heartbeats to tear the gloves off of her, which was quite fast considering the speed his heart leapt with. Erza smirked. Her captured hands rose above her head when she scooted down to wrap her legs around his.

"What? You mean changing your mind so easily…?" She said, even though it had never actually been up for debate that he disliked cats. But there was no way she would pass the chance to have the last word – to give another tease and to let her voice ring so huskily that there was no need for dressing up sexily in the first place. He could feel it work and she saw right through his poor attempts of hiding his own excitement.

"I mean _in the morning,_" Jellal leaned down to rasp next to her ear. She was not granted the chance to form a reply, breath hitching when his mouth found her throat in a hungry suckling. His hands slid down from her wrists over her arms, causing shivers through her entire body, finally digging his fingers beneath her thighs to press them to him. Erza grabbed his shirt, understanding immediately and he chose the nearest parlour's couch to place her down.

Their lips were a mess, tongues twirling and twisting too much for him to comprehend how she was suddenly ceasing control.

Faces flushed, hands roamed and when her pelvis ground where it fit so perfectly into his, a throaty groan fell from his lips. She fed on that, luring out more and more until he all but swore under his breath, hair standing on end as much as her own skin tingled with excitement. Finally, she could not stand it anymore, fingers making quick work of his belt and the buttons of his trousers.

Jellal failed to help when her teeth dug into the crook of his neck. He would be damned before making anyone believe that she did not know every single of his sensitive spots – and if not, she was soon to find out. He had not even noticed while dazzled by her appearance, but Erza left not only bruises, but stains of scarlet lipstick all over, marking her territory with a feverish delight.

Soon enough, Jellal found himself on his back, wearing even less that his hardly dressed beloved and without a single thought to properly grasp. So she took it upon herself, grabbing his hands and guiding them along her body, waking up his twitching limbs to react. His fingers enclosed whatever skin they found, delving in, and he savoured her moans as much as she did with his. His eyes opened when the bit of light coming through his closed lids darkened. Her hair veiled their faces from the sun and his hand came up of its own accord, gently brushing a few strands behind her ear as if they were not in the middle of something by far more rushed and heated and ecstasising.

Smiling fondly, Erza leaned down to kiss his lips. They felt swollen against his own, plump and perfect with every of their tiny shreds and bulges he was responsible for. Her hair was still moist from the shower she had apparently just taken and he entangled his hand in it, silky tresses flowing through his fingers. He was not prepared for the fierceness she regained all of a sudden but he was not one to complain.

The stench of burnt oatmeal was the only thing keeping them from a second round and with that, saving him the excuse for showing up late for work.

* * *

The grandfather clock chimed down the hall. The sky was clear but darkening by the minute. With the windows closed, however, the clock's ticking was everything to be heard and only when in close range.

Erza sighed to herself. It was such a difference from back at home – in Magnolia. Of course, it was not always great to be hearing every carriage or even faintly hearing people outside all day and night but it felt more reassuring than the mansion. It felt... homier. Cosier. Even being so small in size, it had everything they needed and simply _felt_ like home.

She sighed again, this time vocally. She was not sure whether in annoyance at herself or in appeasement. Not for the first time, Erza considered whether this huge mansion could truly become home. It had everything they needed – and so much more. It could easily host her entire team. It could host guests, too, serve as a base of operations and allow a representation of the status Jellal now held.

It was stable, it was safe and it was more than she could have ever dreamed of owning.

Only…

Closing her eyes briefly, Erza let her head fall back against the wall. He received _quite_ the good salary from the Council and even though the mansion would only belong to them after having paid it off, it was doable despite the high costs. A future goal. A reachable dream.

Her steps echoed along the corridor for a while before she finally arrived at her destination. Having taken all day to come to terms with the notion of moving, Erza still felt her stomach to give a queasy grumble when thinking about it. But that was just the way it was – the way it would be. She could not always win out over him, she had to make compromises, too. And this was the right thing for him. He was so happy in his job, there was no questioning it.

Correctly interpreting the following rumble as appetite – not even fooling herself – Erza strode into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, rummaging around until finding what would be easiest to make. Salad it was.

Knowing he would work overtime, she did not expect him to be back any time soon. So she changed her plans to cook a proper meal, to return the favours he always doused her in and to… distract herself. To adapt, she corrected in her head. To adapt to what could become their home – _would_, she inwardly scolded herself again.

Since she did not have to focus on operating a knife, Erza let her thoughts wander. They found Jellal in the midst of regret and guilt for moving away from her family. He slowly started to quiet the noise, the mere recollection of his voice, of his gentle touch and that smile she was graced with more than anyone else in the world, filling out the hole in her upset guts. And she found that she _could_ do this. That she wanted to do it for him.

The front door fell closed when she was just finishing a mediocre sauce for the vegetables to simmer in. She heard his coat's fabric rustle down the hall and then his steps towards the kitchen. He wore a smile upon seeing her, dropping his suit's jacket over the backrest of a chair.

"No restaurant today?" He asked, sliding his hands around her waist from behind, greeting with a kiss below her ear. She felt her insides warm up with him just being there.

"No," Erza smiled at the contact of his lips, "we can't just spend all our money, we have to save it," she held up her spoon and he licked it. He frowned alongside her, nodding to himself.

"Salt," Jellal determined. He never named her flaws, only how to improve. She gave up on it, putting down her spoon and leaning back against the counter to watch him stuff a kitchen towel into his neckline in order to protect his white shirt. "What are we saving up for?" He asked, opening the seasoning cupboard.

"The house," Erza raised her brows, giving his puzzlement a look. "Unlike with our house, I've acquired knowledge about how much this one is going to cost us and cheap is not a term I would use,"

"Houses aren't all that cheap in general,"

"Well, even with your salary this is in a very expensive area and takes up quite a few square metres," she crossed her arms. Jellal ground some salt, pepper and garlic into her mixture. He gave it a stir.

"But that would require us wanting to live here," he said over his shoulder, then strode over to the fridge, giving the tomato purée a scrutinising glance before deciding on it. Erza blinked at him. Her arms loosened. Then the knot on her stomach. He…?

"You… don't…?" Was all she managed for a moment, following his next movements closely with her eyes.

"It's a very nice house, but it lacks the…" Jellal frowned, whether at his words or the new taste he analysed she did not know. "It's not _home_, in my opinion – I don't-" he made a face, this time at their topic for sure. "I didn't want to say it like that; home is wherever you are," he glanced at her from the side and her lips curved into a smile all by themselves, "and you know I mean that, right?" She nodded, watching him shift his attention back to their dinner.

She wanted to just hug him and never ever let go again.

"But I don't feel as much at home here as in our house – the house where we moved in together, where we kissed for the first time and where I've spent the undoubtedly best months of my entire life," he smiled at her, a tad shily and she wanted to burst with love for him. She rushed him with a hug, squishing her face into his side.

"You don't know just how much I love you…" Erza whispered. Her fists gripped his shirt tightly, not caring for one second that it would have to be ironed again now. She could have squeezed his every bowel out of him in joy.

Arms enclosed her and he had a hard time turning around in her merciless grasp. Somehow, Jellal was able to detach her enough to do so, but she stuck back to him immediately, nuzzling herself into his chest, practically shoving him into the counter, his elbow nearly knocking over the sauce. He chuckled softly.

"And you don't know how much more I love you,"

"Impossible!" Her head snapped up to glare at him, an adoring spark in her eyes. His own mouth's corners tugged up of their own accord.

"At least you have a life beside me; you have friends, you have hobbies," he grinned, then leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Oh?" Erza lifted a single brow, her smile stretching into a smirk. "And would you care to guess what my favourite hobby is?" She trailed her fingers down his back and he shivered. "I'll give you a hint," she said. Then her clothes glowed.

"I was going to say sleep in, bu-" the words got stuck in his throat when the requip came into place. Her tights had traded for equally black, over-knee stockings, her skirt for an exceedingly short dress, its hems lined with white lace, as well as the apron that strung around her hips. Her bell sleeves reached her wrists, the dipping neckline revealed the tops of her breasts and another lacy ruffled headpiece crowned her scarlet tresses.

Her smirk grew wider when noticing his eyes to be flashing up and down. Mouth still open, Jellal took another moment to form words, enough time for her to slide her hands down his back, leaving them in the back pockets of his trousers.

"Mh, so to fulfil my role accurately," she let her eyelids drop halfway, "I need your orders, _Master,_" Erza purred. He tried once again to articulate whatever was going on in that steaming head of his, then hastily closed his mouth. Erza pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep the laughter in that begged to be released. He had _drooled_, nearly down his chin.

Jellal swallowed and she could not help a giggle. Then he cleared his throat, his thoughts obviously not clear enough yet to speak properly. A maid kink, she assumed, or perhaps one of his oh-so-secret-but-frequent fantasies coming true…?

"How may I serve you?" She lowered her voice, curling her fingers while leaning in even closer. Another hidden grin made her eyes sparkle with amusement when feeling his body betray his excitement.

"I-I didn't mean-" he struggled, his own hands hovering above her back where he had just hugged her a minute ago. She could see that he wanted to play along, being too much of a gentleman to admit it. Yet.

"You seem a little tongue-tied, Master. Would you like me to untangle it? I have a very skilled one myself that would be glad to help out," she tilted her head to the side, sweetly yet determinately giving him those eyes he knew very well to read correctly by now. And they always got what they wanted.

"Awfully sure of yourself there," he started to regain his confidence, the invitation she verbally – and physically – flung into his face finally taking affect. Not that there was any use of defying her, anyway. "Wouldn't want the offer to go to waste, but aren't we forgetting something here?" He gave her a sly look. "_Subservient vassal…?"_

"You really know how to dirty talk – half of your cases' delinquents would need a dictionary now," she grinned, losing her tease not a second later. Erza gasped when his hands did not even travel, but came right down on her rear with a gentle slap, fingers digging into her skin almost the same moment of arriving at the skirt. It was _that _short.

"Oh, _Jellal_," she gave a breathy moan at his boldness, never ceasing to smirk up with intent.

"Falling out of character," he shook his head slowly, tsking. "I'm afraid that calls for punishment," he said, if with a little hesitation in his voice. Nevertheless, it made her knees weak, a hefty shiver shaking her down her spine. He was not the only one so obviously excited anymore.

"Mind if I treat you to dessert before dinner?" She grinned, her stomach jolting in a loop when his hands gave a squeeze.

"Only if we go upstairs," he said and she frowned. "You first – I need to ascertain myself of just how inappropriately skimpy this outfit is; would have to get rid of it altogether if that were the case…" he glanced up innocently, pretended regret in his tone, a brightly glowing blush across his cheeks. Erza felt her heart hammer fiercely against her ribcage. This might have been what she had been aiming for but the anticipation had definitely not prepared her properly.

"As you wish," she glided her hands back out of his pockets, one of them tossing the towel in his shirt over her shoulder, the other winding around his tie, pulling him out of the kitchen by it.


	86. Chapter 86

**So I found out that FanFiction lets you translate reviews (definitely Google Translate), so I have not only a source of self-confidence boosts and broad smiles, but lots of laughter, too, seeing as the quality of the translations can be pure comedy xD**

**Also, anyone who read the 100 YQ chapter last week wondering, too, why in the only Jerza panel they stood in the middle of town? I mean, he could've taken a stroll and all but what was she doing there, all tiny and (half) naked...? Stalking him? xD Seeking assistance...? (smirk)**

**CheesyDelphox, oh how I love your capital screams :D Thank you so much for such a wonderfully kind review; how you just dish praises, even announcing them! I don't remember to ever have gotten one on facial expressions; thank you so much for that! Speaking of self-confidence boosters, you're definitely one for me! (And damn, I'm gay for her, too. I can't believe you managed to put that into words but I'm all with ya there)**

**Isanien, thank you so much (I cannot say it often enough) for taking the time to review all the chapters as you read them and not just the latest! I really appreciate it a lot! Mentioning so many things, thaaank you! And the tree thing is when she tried to reach the pigeon the other day. You made my day with your last sentence there. Don't overwork yourself (a horny Erza might interrupt...) :D  
Yeah, the costume of the cat (and later bunny) are the ones from the cathedral chapter of the 100 YQ. Thank you so much for commenting on so many things; my heart leaps with joy!**

**Guest (no. 1), haha, I love how you guys just full on shout when finally he seems to be unmasked with his secret fantasies and kinks! I get what you mean and it honestly didn't even cross my mind that it was more of a Siegrain-y trait. Do you mean more of roleplaying (check) or maid outfits or him being more/entirely in control as a request? I'd be happy to try to include more, just let me know ;) Thank you so much for your review btw (almost forgot in all the fangirling)!**

**Guest (no. 2), hehe it makes me so proud to know! Thank you so much for reviewing and for telling me how you felt reading the last chapter! Thank you so much for such amazing praises, _I'm _the one blushing here!**

**Mitzy123, thaanks for so much fangirling enthusiasm! My favourite! Thank you so much for pointing so many things out, it really helps with writing and just plain makes me super duper happy! (upwards pointing 'arrow' things for eyes, you know, the turned over greater-than sign)**

**foxydame, thank you so much for such a detailed review! To quote my cousin, I love how people (including me) just refer to them as 'Jerza', as if they're one person :D You also found it to have a hint of Siegrain; I can't believe I entirely missed that (in my own writing xD)! Thank you so much for being so nice and for leaving me such a great review!**

**Let's cut a little deeper...**

* * *

Jellal awoke with a dry mouth and dry skin surrounding it. He did not have to count the remaining chimes of the grandfather clock to know it to be not-so-early evening anymore. He felt the tiny bruise at the corner of his mouth throb mildly, knowing it would be a lot harder to hide than the trail that went down his throat. He could arrive at work with a scarf; it was cold enough to be believable that he left it on for that reason. And the one at his lips… they would not ask, surely. Hopefully.

Was it treason to lie in front of the Magic Council, even in a matter this irrelevant to state affairs?

His gaze travelled down from where he was sunken into a fort of pillows. He had to bend his neck to see, though not to hear.

Erza was snoring peacefully into his shoulder. She was still wearing one stocking, the other halfway down her calf. With her arm now slackly hanging over his chest, her hand was only within reach and not grasping his belt anymore, being the only article of clothing with them on the bed. That and his tie, the only thing _he_ was still wearing (not remembering the maid headpiece on his head until spotting it later).

Jellal sighed deeply to himself, closing his eyes. No matter what, this was still his favourite. It was a close race – everything with her was a favourite – but lying together after making love just could not top whatever came before or after.

Because it was proof.

Whenever his mind had drifted off into sins – into what Meredy and Ultear had always teased him with and what Erik most likely wanted to strangle him for – it had only selected the juicy part of the process. And perhaps a seduction or oh-so-coincidental encounter beforehand.

This was different. This was better. Because it was real. It made him realise that everything in fact _was_ real, that it really had happened and that it could happen again. That their togetherness did not end there, that she was not the product of a tortured, lovesick mind but that she was willing to stay for the calm and the gentle moments as much as for the rough, passionate ones. That she wanted all sides of him, just like he did of her.

Erza's stomach piped up a moment before her. She answered with a grumble, followed by an unintelligible mutter that sounded like a scold. Jellal smiled. He tried reviving his with the weight of her head prickling arm, reaching her back and trailing a fingertip down the ridge that was her spine. It caused a shiver.

"Jellal…" Erza moaned to herself. Or maybe to him, he did not know. But he knew she was hungry and he would have lied saying he did not to share the feeling.

"Dinner?" He suggested. There was no answer – she was only sleep talking. Deciding to leave it at that for a while, he gave himself more rest, closing his eyes and sinking back into the sheets. His hand travelled up to the back of her head, unable to resist the mess that was her scarlet beauty, stroking through, entangling in it, enjoying the silky feeling beneath his fingers.

Half an hour passed when Erza finally stirred again, this time without her stomach giving instructions. Jellal fished with his free hand for another pillow, stuffing it beneath his head to watch her more comfortably. She champed and then brushed her lips to his skin, finding that she liked it, kissing whatever was in front of her. He had to suck in a breath when the fluttery contact of her swollen lips tickled below his collarbone.

Her limbs stretched and a small squeak escaped her throat when she yawned. Leisurely, her eyes opened. Blinking up at him, she met his loving gaze, a content smile stretching across her lips.

"Good morning, Snoozy," he smiled back at her. Erza did not so much as peek to the side to find out whether the sun was actually up and telling her that she had slumbered through the entire night, which it was not. She did not seem to care either way.

"I dreamed that you combed my hair," she croaked. Her cheeks tinted slightly at the sound of her own voice that he knew to partially be responsible for.

"Then you have a very good perception of things in your sleep. Because I was," he said, enticing a giggle. "How did your dream end?" He could not help but ask. Luckily, she had not moved any further than rotating her eyes to find his.

"Uhm… I don't remember," she admitted, "I may have woken up just then," she pondered out loud.

"Well," Jellal could not help a smirk, "want me to spoil it for you?" He asked in a flirty tone. She raised a brow, adapting the seductive attitude.

"Dish."

"I'm stuck." He plainly admitted. Cawing and all, Erza had to laugh. He chuckled, too, if sheepishly and she helped him untangle without hurting her scalp too much. He scratched it afterwards to release the tension. She purred in response and he could not help but blush when remembering her cat outfit from the other way.

She noticed – however she guessed _that_ – and it was hardly a second later that he found the fluffy ears to sit back on her head.

"Don't look so surprised," she smirked widely at his caught expression. "Since you liked that, I was thinking maybe this one could be right up your sleeve," she said, clothes trading anew, this time into a tightly fitting leather swimsuit of sorts, fishnet tights and bunny ears topping it off. He had to gather every bit of will as not to check whether the outfit came with a fluffy tail.

"I've been wondering – could your pills maybe have some belated side effects? Overdose of hormones or something?" He raised a brow. There had to be _something_ different to make her this oversexed. He hushed the voice in his head, telling him how easily he responded to each and every of her seductions at the same time. Perhaps it was like desserts – once she got used to them, it became a phase. Only the dessert one had not abated yet…

"Oh? You want me to stop taking them?" She looked so eager all of a sudden it scared him.

"That's not what I said," he quickly corrected. Erza sighed. Glowing, the attire exchanged for one of her regular jumper and skirt combinations. Serious now, she remained quiet for another moment. Her eyes flashed to his and away again.

"Jellal… do you… really not want me to?" She looked at him. Longingly. He hesitated. "To stop taking them," she clarified, obviously for him not to be able to weasel out. He gulped, feeling his pulse speed up and his mouth to dry out in nervous panic.

"I… I just don't want to share you yet," he managed.

"Is that the truth?" Erza frowned, not reproachfully but woefully. It was his turn to sigh, this time deeply. He did not look at her, not even caressing her back like he usually would when she was upset. Every movement felt stiff and hypocritical.

"It… mostly is… partially," he became quieter, "to some extent…"

"Okay," she said, hardly more than a whisper. She smiled weakly but he could see the sadness behind it, his chest stinging with guilt until he feared to be suffocating from it. Then she snuggled back in, closing her eyes a moment later. He felt the sigh she had meant to suppress. Even though her features relaxed, the smile fading, he could see the tightness of her lips and the hint of a sorrowful frown of her brows.

Not for the first time, Jellal wished for a manual or a guide or at least a few fool-proof tricks. Was there some unwritten rule of never refusing such a question like there was for when women asked if clothing made them look chubby?

It made him feel even more terrible to catch himself hoping to have eluded the topic altogether. She really wanted this. And she had every right to, only the problem was that it was not a thing she could accomplish by herself. Be responsible for by herself…

A long sigh did escape her after minutes of silence and Jellal felt his heart in the grasp of icily burning claws when she shifted her head. Empty brown eyes met his. There was nothing on her face that gave him a clue of how she felt – what was going on inside her head despite the disappointment and grief he caused her.

Staring at him, Erza was the first to break the quiet that had felt like hours.

"Do you think cauliflower is the winter fur of broccoli?" She asked, tilting her head into him. Jellal blinked in utter bewilderment. Completely stupefied. She glanced back, still raw with hurt but apparently serious about her question. _How_ did that mind of hers work?!

"I…" he managed, unable to turn his attention to her theory, however. Her eyes regained their pitifully dim shine, forehead wrinkling into a frown.

"I'm sorry, was it tactless of me to just change topics?" She apologised, turning her head away. Jellal felt his heart bleed a little stronger again. Finally, his hand reacted and he dared stroking down her back.

"No, no, it's," he averted his gaze as well, "rather tactless of me to be glad about that…"

"It's not," she said, even if only to comfort him. "I know you don't like to talk about it,"

"And I know _you_ do," he added. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards, though not enough to actually make her smile again.

"I'll just… ask again another time," she smiled now, if unconvincingly, reassuring him as best as she could at that moment. _Please do,_ he wanted to say. But he did not, lips pursing, a sickening nausea of guilt spreading anew. "Dinner?" Erza asked and he nodded. She got up. He missed his chance entirely, keeping the words to himself.

He wanted to cut out his own tongue as punishment.

* * *

Night had fallen and Jellal was still staring at a blank page. His eyes burnt from the low light, from his lack of sleep and the itching tears he had to wipe and deny every couple of minutes. He could not write. No matter how hard he tried, he could not produce any words of happy times when he was sad, even if the events were in the past. He wondered then whether his words would ever actually be able to stir something joyful in her.

Closing the diary, he stuffed it away into his briefcase. The alibi files from work followed right after, having been his excuse to stay in the office for a while. Not that he needed an excuse, really. She let him be distant, no questions asked.

Still feeling like a bastard and more than ever like needing a hug, Jellal dragged his feet back to the bedroom they slept in. It occurred to him long before arriving that a hug was not what he deserved right now, starting to ponder on whether he should pick another room to sleep in. Checking on her had to come first, though, no matter how ashamed and horrible he felt.

Everything was clad in darkness when he entered. The curtains were not yet drawn, so he overtook the task, announcing himself that way in case she had not heard him come in. With narrowed eyes, Jellal tried to find his beloved, neither hearing regular breathing nor finding the bathroom's light to be on by the gap at the bottom of the closed door. He snuck towards the bed.

The sheets rustled almost unnotably and with his eyes used to the dark now, he could make out the silhouette of a tiny lump beneath the blankets.

"Jellal," Erza lifted her head. Her voice was quiet, careful, but, so he assumed, rather from being a little raw than having slept. Or to address him benevolently, both giving his heart a sting of guilt and a flood of warmth. She was not ignoring him. She was even considering him to be just as confused and upset, something he both appreciated and disliked at the same time – he was the one to have broken her heart; she should not be kind to him.

She should be angry with him. Raging and fuming through the house, maybe pack her bags and get out, even if it was just for a while and even if it was still only back to their house in Magnolia. Or a different room. Kick him out, let him suffer on his own because _this –_ caring and condoning – was by far a heftier torture for his own aching heart.

Her hands appeared from inside the curl of her body, one arm reaching out for him. Drawn in of his own accord, he crawled onto the bed until being near enough for her hand to find his knee. Despite how unworthy he felt, he could not refuse her. And himself, at that moment, unarguably pulled towards any affection he would be granted. Needing to be saved.

"Come here," she whispered, fingers shortly gripping the fabric of his trousers. Obeying, Jellal laid down, staring into the blackness to catch the faint shining of her eyes. How was there so much love left in them? Almost as if nothing had ever changed…

Her hand touched his cheek, cupping it, the other coming up as well, holding his face in a tender manner. It made the itch return to his eyes.

"Jellal," she said softly, and he had to close his eyes to hide the weakness she caused with the sound of his name alone. "Jellal, don't think this changes anything about my feelings for you; it doesn't," she emphasised, knowing he needed the most clear and unmistakable statements there were for him not to tell himself lies. Lies that protected him, that hurt her. That had never gained them anything but separation.

He squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling strongly to overplay the sniffle his nose ran with. She sighed in response, pityingly.

With a tug, Erza pulled him closer. Her arms wound around his head, pushing him into her chest, stroking his hair.

"I won't leave you for this," she whispered and he managed to catch himself before dampening her pyjamas.

"For what would you?" His voice was tiny. He did not know why he asked that. Slightly detaching himself to breathe more comfortably, he found he could not go any further. Both due to her embrace but also his own revolting body, fighting his guilt with desperate starvation for her love.

"This better not be a challenge," Erza drily said, threateningly. He shook his head. It was so warm all of a sudden, his boulder of a heart becoming lighter by her mere presence. Her forgiveness. "But… even if I were to make up some ridiculous scenario, in reality… I don't think I could. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I wouldn't," she concluded. An unintended sigh of relief escaped his lips. "I won't."

"I'm sorry…" Jellal swallowed when the lump in his throat built up again. She shook her head above his.

"Don't be," Erza bent her neck to kiss his forehead. He was awfully aware of how it was his usual gesture of comforting her. And the effect it had. The racing of his heart calmed, the storm inside his brain dying down into a quiet breeze. "Would you still be in for an actual dessert?" She asked, still quiet. A smile formed on his lips.

"I'd like that very much," he agreed. She smiled, too, releasing him only after another minute of keeping him close. They walked downstairs without ever letting go completely, fingers entwined. She hugged him from behind, her warm breath comforting his heart while the baking soothed his nerves.

Finally, he hugged her back as they fell asleep, entangled in the other's arms.

* * *

Jellal awoke, to his great surprise, after Erza. He found himself in her arms, his ear over her heart and her hands in his hair. She mellowly stroked it. He sighed, knowing it to be his fault that she had not slept properly.

"I've kept you up…" he muttered. The stroking stopped for an instant, then resumed just as affectionately.

"No, I've kept myself,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Listen when people are talking," Erza snapped, though in a lovingly strict manner. His eyes closed again.

"But I _am _sorry…" Jellal swallowed at the still tiny lump that was building up in his throat again. He wanted to curse at it but his mind was entirely too tired to do so.

"You don't have to be." Erza put a kiss to the crown of his head and it almost made him smile. It felt strange to have traded places but he started to realise that most of the times he had calmed her down that way, it had been her apologising for having messed something up he did not view as gravely. This could surely not be the case, he thought, but it somehow eased his mind anyway.

He tightened his arms around her a little, daring to return the comfort.

"I'm… glad, actually," she said and his ears perked. "That we talked about this," she erased his hopes again, though he was not surprised. It was evident that she was serious about wanting a baby – she had been for a while. "That you told me and I didn't force something onto you that you didn't want,"

"It's not exactly a once-in-a-lifetime thing…" he agreed, uncertain with how serene she was. She must have been up all night, brooding. Which seemed to have helped, he noted, finding himself by far more at unease than her, almost wishing to have had a sleepless night, too.

"More of a for-the-rest-of-your-life thing," she nodded, her chin dabbing his head. "Jellal," Erza took his face in her hands, tilting it up to face her, being too close for his eyes to focus on her. "Thank you for telling me. I'm really very glad we talked about this. That we _can_ talk about these things," she said, stealing his breath by pressing a kiss onto his lips. Then another, gentler one onto his forehead.

"Erza…" he all but breathed. Her nose aligned with his, forehead to forehead when she whispered his name in return.

"I'm just glad to have you," she squished her nose past his and he inhaled deeply, tilting his head up further to meet her lips again. She replied hungrily to his tentative query, building up the confidence for his hands to wander, bringing their bodies closer, moving his lips over hers in an equally frantic distress. A hum escaped her throat as his fingers reached her shoulders, running up her nape to tangle in her hair.

"Erza," Jellal panted slightly when parting. When his eyes fluttered open, they clashed with hers. A smile adorned her mildly chapped lips and she wiped her thumbs beneath his eyes to catch his abating tears. It melted him to an extent that the remorse slowly washed off his throbbing heart. "I want to marry you before starting to think about that," he deeply gazed into her eyes. She could not hold back a light gasp. Then her eyes softened, her widening smile conjuring one onto his lips as well.

She kissed him again and they hugged until there were merely a handful of minutes left for him to prepare and arrive at work.


	87. Chapter 87

**I apologise for the delay but there's been a emergency. Updates might be slower for a while, but I'll try my best. Writing is the best medicine after all. And your reviews.**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for your review! And also for making the effort of commenting on the previous chapter as well. I'm glad you liked the chapter; there's always more fluff coming your way!**

**Isanien, thank you so much for your review! Again, I love how mature you just always react, finding it for the best that they talked about it even though we all wish for Jerza babies. Makes me smile a lot.**

**CheesyDelphox, thanks so much for reviewing. I loved that scene, too, her holding onto Wendy was so adorable and then with the purple hair she really fit in nicely with the two. How do you always just guess my ideas beforehand? (Not gonna say which one, keeping the suspense ;)) There'll be a day of Jellal at work; already written and coming up. And you can never ramble for too long in my opinion :D**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, thank you so much for reviewing both chapters, even if the new one was out! I really appreciate it a lot! Feeling sinful about them doing it in front of oatmeal but reading actual lemon xD I like the word spousey a lot, I'm adding it to my vocabulary (grin). Your favourite until then was really the one where Lucy caught them on the train? That's a surprise :D And a nice one. No sycophant, healer.**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for such a kind review! Makes me very happy to know how you liked everything and how you reacted!  
It's like watching children the film you directed for the first time xD**

**foxydame, thank you so much for reviewing and sharing your feeling during the chapter - I'm so proud to be stirring them in my readers! Thank you so much! Hehe, yeah I liked to imagine the maid headpiece ending up in his dishevelled hair :D I agree on the stalking in the 100 YQ xD**

**Wendy Marvel, thanks for the reminder but I really wasn't able to update then (not just forgetful like usually). Thanks for reviewing on the chapter! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jellal returned when the hands of the clock were about to meet in the north. So much for short Fridays, he thought to himself, not for the first time that day. But it had been a precarious situation, the case too important to postpone. That, and the Council had pinned him down all day, too worked up with the upcoming trial to pretend not to be upset and dissonant.

They had discussed all day long. At some point, someone had ordered in lunch and later an early dinner snack but that had not kept them from debating further. Jellal had felt strange to be the only human advisor, the colleague of a similar position he had yet to meet still on vacation while the other subordinates – all researchers – had been two anthropomorphic amphibians. Nevertheless, the Council had put their full trust in him, insisting on him staying for the trial and taking notes, presenting his ideas throughout the process in private during breaks.

Playing the mute lawyer _in trials _was not actually his job but he had fared rather well. So well it had been visible on their usually stoic faces.

With a sigh, Jellal now untied his boots, toeing them off. He neatly shoved them into the corner beneath the coat hanger where he got rid of his other outdoor clothing. He grabbed the knot of his tie, pulling it from side to side to loosen it up while sauntering down the hall. He threw a glance through the ajar kitchen door, continuing along the corridor when not spotting any leftovers immediately. He was too tired to eat anyway.

Most of all, he wanted to get to Erza.

Today had been her first mission since they had come to Era. The first one since arresting their hunter, he realised, remembering the incident to have been weeks ago already. Time really flew by when spending it with her. In a good way.

He could not wait to hear how her day had been but he knew her to most likely be asleep already. And to see whether she was alright; unharmed. He had glanced out the window the whole day, at least once an hour, perhaps more often, as if she would actually be detectable from so high up and just randomly appear if only he focused enough. It had definitely not been a nervous quirk due to fearing the one or other building to explode and or crumble, no, but merely for… caring for her wellbeing. Which was not a lie but he knew very well the traits of a powerful Fairy Tail Wizard – especially of that certain destructive team…

Sneaking into the bedroom, Jellal shoved all troubling thoughts aside. He could hear her breathe in the darkness, peacefully, regularly. He could not help another anxious glance over the bundle of blankets she was wrapped in, assuring himself about her being uninjured. It seemed to be the case, her body curled up comfortably and without any bandages. Could that be – a job where she had _not_ gotten wounded in the slightest?

Feeling his heart slow down in regained sedation, he stole himself into the bathroom, only turning the lights on when then door behind him was closed.

When ready, the mattress welcomed him with a squeak and he sighed blissfully as he sunk into the countless pillows she had abducted from other rooms. Most blankets were in her possession but he found himself an abandoned one, covering himself before shuffling over to the heap that was the love of his life.

With the delicate matters at work, he had hardly had the time to return to their most recent 'argument', if one could call it that. The second it resurfaced, it trickled away by the overwhelming warmth of her words after and in the morning.

Finding her physical warmth now, Jellal cuddled into his sleep-warm beloved, nestling up to her with his arms and legs capturing her closely to his body. She gave a tiny moan, one that spoke of awaking rather than being deep in slumber. She must have tried to wait up.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, kissing the crown of her head. But she refused, another pressed breath and moan escaping her.

"Jellal…" she hummed, still somewhat in her dream but when he patiently watched her twitching eyebrows, it took a mere half minute until her lids fluttered open. Their gazes met in the darkness and even with hers a little clouded, she smiled. Tilting her head up, she demanded a greeting kiss, promptly being granted one. And another.

"Jellal," Erza murmured against his lips, hands gliding around his sides and up his back to entwine in his hair as she rose up once again to kiss him. It had never been pecks but if the first ones might still have been counted as such, the next ones were not.

Sighing and purring, Erza claimed kiss after kiss. Her lips moved, opened, dragged and smacked lightly until finally she traced his lower one with her tongue, initiating another open-mouthed kiss to just let herself in. Tricking him even in her half sleep – not that she needed to.

A little taken aback by how active she was at such a late hour and after a long day of working as well, Jellal blankly stared when she pulled away, rolling over to straddle his hips, coming to sit upright atop him. She took his hovering hands, placing them on her sides, then began fiddling with the tie of his sleeping trousers.

"Now?" He asked, slightly dumbstruck.

"Is that okay with you?" Erza asked, her voice not yet there but her movements determined. He caught himself, smirking.

"What an unnecessary question," he teased. She beamed at him with a grateful smile, lowering her voice to where he could already feel his body grow hot.

"You might not be skilled at talking dirty but you sure say such smooth things," she leaned down, brushing her lower lip to his before taking it between her teeth. It nearly enticed a groan, but he swallowed it, which was harder than imagined as her hands roamed his torso.

"You like that?" He grinned, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, suckling her lip in return. Erza smiled into the kiss.

"What an unnecessary question."

* * *

Jellal was long awake when the doorbell rang that Saturday morning. He had been drawing random patterns all over Erza's perfectly supple skin, smiling mellowly as she would hum in response. Now he frowned at the unusual sound that had interrupted his most favourite voice. He had never been inside a house – lived inside a house – which had a doorbell. It made him wonder whether it had actually been the one of their mansion or perhaps just a church bell somewhere far off.

And it made him wonder why they did not have one back at home.

"What…?" Erza groaned lightly in her half dozing, blinking one squinted eye open to glance at his puzzled face.

"I think someone's at the door," he confirmed. She flopped back into the pillows, hugging the closest one to her face. With a smile of pretended annoyance, Jellal gave her arm a flick before getting up. She winced, grumbling complains, fading out however when noticing that she should probably not have such a big mouth when wordlessly demanding him to go in her stead.

.,.,.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Natsu asked, pressing the doorbell another time. "It's late enough,"

"They're probably just lazy but awake," Meredy shrugged, continuing to ring when Natsu's hands were caught by the Celestial Mage.

"What if this isn't actually their place?" Lucy asked with unease.

"Mira said it's the one," Gray argued from behind.

"Yeah, by using that spying technology the creep stalked Erza's lacrima with – we haven't even come up with a better explanation to how we know!" She gasped when Natsu was pounding onto the bell again. Catching his wrist, she jumped when the lock suddenly clicked.

"Yell it even louder and we won't need an excuse…" Gray muttered. She glared at him over her shoulder, feeling blush rise to her cheeks.

The door opened and rather confused Jellal blinked at the lot of them. He was wearing a bathrobe, hiding away his sleeping clothes to some extent, his hair a mess and his eyes still small and slightly crusted. Obviously just as Meredy had preached, he had been lying in bed all morning. Most striking were however the tiny – some not _too_ tiny – bruises his attire failed to veil on his neck and throat.

"Yo," Natsu lifted a hand.

"Took you long enough," Meredy grinned teasingly. He took a moment to react, not given the time to finish his own greeting when she assaulted him with a hug. Shoulders falling, Jellal hugged her back before she detached herself with a wide smile. Lucy had to smile to herself, finding it rather sweet how Meredy expressed herself while keeping cool all the way there and throughout the week.

He stepped aside to bid them in.

"We don't mean to disturb," Wendy said, having noticed him to only just having gotten up with his attire as well. Charle dangled from her arms, holding her tongue, rather glancing around the enormous accommodation than him – his marks.

"Don't worry," Jellal soothed. He waited for everyone to have removed their shoes, accepting coats to hang them instead of letting his guest do it themselves. "How did you know where to find us?" He asked, probably coming to realise that he had never shared an address with anyone. Lucy bit her lip, nervously glancing from side to side. Her eyes sparked up when she spotted Natsu to be sneaking towards the first door, his own sparkling with excitement at the new surroundings.

"Mira told us," Lucy quickly supplied, slightly awkwardly. Jellal must have been guessing Erza to have shared, dropping the topic when it made sense to him.

"Wo-ha! What kinda palace is this?" Natsu ran a hand along one of the artistically carved doors. Gray looked equally impressed, though he kept it to himself. Juvia and Wendy nodded politely when Jellal closed the door behind them, ushering them further down the hall. "This place is epic! And there's an upstairs, too!" Natsu jumped around until Lucy slapped his hand off the nearest door handle.

"Be my guest," Jellal made an inviting gesture and the Fire Dragon Slayer excitedly skipped into what turned out to be a parlour.

"A living room,"

"That's a parlour," Lucy corrected, knowing well enough from her parent's estates.

"Why is there a bird in the kitchen?" Wendy piped up from where she glanced into the opposite room. Jellal frowned fiercely, hurrying alongside the others to find a pigeon exploring the counters. The window was not even opened completely, so it had to have come through the slim gap or been there before. Judging from his expression, it was the gap.

"You have to be kidding me…" he marched into the kitchen. Meredy snickered, following him alongside Wendy to help. Juvia watched with big eyes from where she stood behind the doorframe, though Lucy had the feeling she was drilling her stare into the clustering lovebites, rather than the task at hand the newest Council employee was dealing with. She looked as if she was about to drool with jealousy – or maybe just the scenarios in her head.

Wanting to throw a glance at how Gray took her drift of attention, Lucy winced upon seeing two sandaled feet disappear up the stairs. She had long ago stopped to ask as to why he did not change his clothes with the seasons and anyway, there were more important matters at hand. Who knew where Gray had vanished off to and who cared – if Natsu invaded Erza's resting time, these expensive walls were about to crumble!

Spurting up to find him already poking his nose into the first room, Lucy wanted to throw herself onto him and Happy when hearing someone to be inside.

"Don't you just-" she tore on him, stopping when following his gaze. The parlour had already been lovely and yes, she had lived in one of the most pompous mansions in all of Fiore, if not _the _one, but what they encountered here was nothing short of gorgeous.

Light filtered in through the curtain from the side, the window looking out onto the front yard they could not see from where they crowded in the doorway. Opposite stood an enormous bed, clustered with pillows and blankets galore – definitely Erza's preferred place to sleep – more satin curtains draped on the wall behind, serving nothing but the pleasure of the eye. There was another door to the side – a bathroom as she guessed, seeing as it did not connect to the hall. Focusing on the vanity, the huge cupboard and small seating area – all in balmy shades of creme and fawn – proved hard with the rustling of sheets.

Erza gave a soft groan from the noises, opening her eyes to peek over her bare shoulder.

"Who was it?" She cawed. Meeting their gazes, she stared for another moment. Lucy felt sweat pool at her temples, panicking when stumbling due to Natsu moving inside quite easy-going. So she let go of him, unable not to take the chance of marvelling at her surroundings once more. "Natsu, Lucy," Erza greeted, as surprised as her other half had been only minutes ago. Drawing a long breath, she forced herself to sit up.

Not yet detached from the abundance of covers, Lucy could already see Erza's shoulders not to be the only part of her torso that was unclothed. Being who she was, the mighty Titania hardly cared for a second, letting everything tumble into her lap where she was fortunately at least wearing knickers.

So much for winter, Lucy thought to herself, though she was starting to understand how it was not only due to their intimacy but could merely be derived from sleeping so close to someone else. Her mind wandered off of its own accord, strong arms embracing her protectively as she slept, pulled into a broad chest, sharing warmth and- she stopped herself, shaking her head. For some reason, Natsu's had been the head atop her imaginary guardian of the night so she scrapped the idea without hesitation. Surely, that must have been some sick twist his constant pestering inside her house and bed had caused.

She glanced at him from the side, seeing his nose screw up with something she could not smell.

"What are you doing here?" Erza pulled her back into the present. She stood now, a magical glow announcing her to be changing. Not a heartbeat later, she was fully dressed with black tights and a claret-coloured skirt that ended mid-thigh. Stuffed into the waistband was a loosely-fitting, most comfortably-looking deep blue sweater, dappled with fine white dots as to imitate a starry sky. She had an utterly relaxed air about her, being well-dressed at the same time, a kind smile on her lips.

"We came for the mission," Natsu said distractedly. He was poking his nose inside the bathroom, then zoomed over to the window, right before inspecting the vanity. He was enjoying himself greatly, already feeling as if on an exploration adventure.

Lucy shook her head to herself but Erza did not seem to mind in the slightest, even more used to the curious Dragon Slayer than the blonde herself. Or perhaps just as crazy as the rest of the bunch Makarov had raised since their childhood days.

"Mira texted you the details," Lucy disclosed at the tilting head she received. "At least she said she would."

"Oh," Erza nodded. She bent down to rummage through the drawer of a most elegantly lathed nightstand, pursing her lips when probably discovering the messages she had missed all morning. What a life, Lucy thought to herself. She knew very well that her guildmate had only worked once in over a week, inhabiting a most stunning mansion and obviously not too deprived of her beloved's care, seeing as her naked body had revealed quite a bit more than just white skin. It was a good thing that Wendy had not come upstairs with them, though Lucy guessed her not to have entirely missed the marks on Jellal either.

"Hm," Erza nodded, "this should not take too long," she decided as she skimmed the texts. Politely with Lucy and determinately with Natsu, she shooed them back out into the hall and downstairs.

"You think so?" Lucy asked, finding confidence in Fairy Tail's strongest woman's words.

"I hope so; Jellal needs to be here on Monday," she explained. "But I am confident this will not prove too difficult," she added, receiving an encouraged smile. Returning it, the Queen of the Fairies led the way into the kitchen.

"Erza!" Wendy smiled brightly. She came over for a sudden hug, reminding Lucy a lot of Meredy just then, slightly melting her heart. Erza's features softened notably as she put her arms around where she reached the young Dragon Slayer's back.

"It's good to see you," she said in a mellow voice, returning the smile that beamed at her from below when Wendy lifted her head out of her friend's stomach.

Gray had apparently already returned from his little solo tour through the downstairs, leaning against the wall where he kept an eye on everyone, watching the dynamics just like Lucy and commenting occasionally as they discussed their mission. Most prominently, however, he observed the exchange between the couple when greeting each other after a separation of only a handful of minutes.

Jellal's eyes shone when seeing her, a smile on his lips and a singing in his tone when complimenting his beloved on her enchanting array. She smiled happily when he noticed and his hand came up so naturally to frame the innuendo of a jumper against her slim waist in an appreciative tug. Not a single one of the girls could keep from swooning a little, and even Gray had the faintest of blushes crowning his cheeks.

Natsu was the only one – even after Happy and Charle – not to be delighted by the display but to Lucy's fright, he for some reason tried to tug on her waist, too, gazing at her in what she was starting to understand seemed to be the expectation of a giggle or a dazzled smile or whatever uncommonly-girly and mushy reactions Erza showed when around Jellal.

She wound herself out, distancing him with another firm shove, then continued with the upcoming quest, successfully distracting everyone including herself from the previous awkwardness. Not that they had been watching anyone but the two dallying lovers.

* * *

Meredy was a waterfall next to her still obviously closest friend and family member. She blabbed and chattered and finally revealed all of the other articles local magazines had published in reaction on the almighty Titania's relationship. Apart from the frown when seeing the writings in question, Jellal wore a gentle smile while listening. Both seemed equally content with finally exchanging in person, even if only one of them wore their heart on their sleeve.

When regarding Erza, however, it was clear that his reticent joy did not go unnoticed.

Lucy's ears perked from where she tried to close them to the Dragon Slayers' gagging when Tenrou Island finally came into reach and not only view.

"I don't know about this," Jellal said, eyes glued to the colossal tree they rounded.

"Why not? If we won't be done in time, the two of us can always leave," Erza's words were faint over the wind and the waves. A stronger one ricocheted from the cliffs of the island, nudging the boat. Natsu retched and Lucy scooted away from him, somewhat glad for the excuse to overhear the couple's conversation. Not that she wanted to eavesdrop at all, but Erza's as well as Jellal's voice sounded so different when directed at one another. Most strikingly the one of the usually fierce knight leading them.

"No, but is Tenrou Island not holy ground only for Fairy Tail Wizards to set foot on?"

"You're a Wizard of Fairy Tail," she reminded.

"Oh, right," he pulled a face, awkwardly grinning at her giggle. She came a little closer to him where they both leaned on the railing. His shoulders sank when her arm touched his.

"I believe this is our first mission together in the same guild," she noted and he nodded. His gaze met hers warmly before turning back to their target. They had almost reached the backside of the island and Juvia started manipulating the water for them to near the shore.

"We'll go another one by ourselves," he promised, conjuring a smile onto her face.

With the bow of their compact ship nudging the rising sea floor, Juvia then raised it up into the air, lifting it above the first cliffs behind the beach where it came to lean between boulders, almost completely hidden within the thicket of the nearest overhanging undergrowth. They strung palm leaves and other vegetation to the mast after furling in the sails, making their presence on the island nearly impossible to spot. Most of all due to coming in at the furthest side from the mainland.

"There does not seem to be anyone currently here with the lack of ships anchoring," Erza assessed. Hands on her hips, she gazed into the distance where dense jungle blocked most possible entries into the heart of the island. "As we are on the look for hunters, I would assume them to have set up traps for the animals and that they will return to collect their prey at a later point in time." She turned to her team. "Happy, Charle, I would like you to scout the skies at all times to warn us should the hunters come back." She ordered. The two Exceeds nodded seriously, dashing off into a cloudless sky.

It was amazing how the climate on Tenrou Island never changed with the seasons, making it hard to believe how they had been trudging through snow merely half a day in the past. It made everyone visibly want to share Gray's habit.

"We will split up to cover more area. Should you find any traps – magical or not – activate them to disable them. That will distract the hunters for us to prepare an ambush. Release any animals already captured and don't forget to notify the others should you find any human presence – and Wendy if an animal is injured." She went on. "We will meet at the old camp's place tonight." Erza finalised. She pointed into the covert and everyone found themselves a way in, divided into groups of two.

Lucy felt her heart pound a little faster now, excited for the search and what they would find.


	88. Chapter 88

**You're all so kind and considerate, thank you, also for your patience.**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for your review! Makes me happy to know you liked those team's dynamics and feelings! And that you pointed them out in specific, love that! Thanks so much also for just writing a second review, I feel very appreciated that you take the time to tell me your thoughts, also those coming in later. And well, yeah, everyone seems to like the pigeon xD**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for reviewing! Tenrou Island Arc is one of my favs, too! Yeah, there's much to learn from them, maybe a bit too much... in any case, thanks again so much for leaving me a review and letting me know what you liked!**

**foxydame, such a long review! Thank you so much! I love having to scroll and scroll. You mentioned so many things, I don't know where to start (I don't think I should; I'll be rambling on for forever ':D). I really am so happy knowing what you liked and how many things struck you! Thank you so much! I always find it hard to write about so many different characters at once but I'm glad you like the dynamics (and the pigeon xD)!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, thank you so much for such a looong review! (Imagine more exclamation marks) And they didn't do it in front of the poor oatmeal; they chose a parlour for more decency xD it's good to know that you, too, like the change of perspective. I'll keep that in mind! Ah, and you just point out such tiny details, I'm very happy to know they don't go unnoticed but are appreciated even. Thank you! Hehe, I always make others answer the phone xD I don't know if the review just stopped or if it was intended but the entirety of it made my day nonetheless!**

**Speaking of making my day, welcome Needs and thank you so much for taking the time and effort of leaving me so many reviews! It's always such a privilege to be getting them for old chapters even if there are newer ones! Fangirling so much, showering in praises, _quoting _ even, I don't have the words to properly thank you but I'm really really grateful! Loved to read all of your reviews a lot!**

**I feel myself pulled into the real word by recent events but I don't wish for this wonderful phase of Jerza inspiration to end. Please continue to motivate me a expertly as you do so I can keep on writing and updating!**

* * *

Night fell but the sun took its time to crawl down the horizon in the unchanging summer climate of Tenrou Island.

They had found multiple traps, some of them seemingly especially made for the creatures unique to the island – which were most of them, seeing as the chunk of land was too secluded for most species to migrate.

Having decided to wait until morning, assuming their targets to be doing the same, they started to set up camp, encountering a new problem.

"Oh," Lucy grimaced when unfolding the tent, "we brought the big one, but it's still only for three people." She informed with dismay. Wendy frowned with regret, feeling as uncomfortable as her friend when glancing from Juvia to Erza to Meredy.

"Don't worry, I brought our hammocks," the latter soothed with a smile. She tossed the second one over to Jellal who caught it. Then he began stringing it to two trees with an adequate distance.

"You sleep in hammocks?" Lucy could not help but ask. She could imagine it to be comfortable, but not every night. She loved her own bed far too much, already glad to be able to inflate something close to a mattress in their tent. Then again, Natsu had nothing but a hammock in his house, so it was definitely possible to find rest, she concluded with his level of energy in mind.

"We've used them most of the time – they conceal your tracks almost completely," Meredy winked. It was plain to see how used she was to camping outside, already done with setting her own hammock up, following Jellal's example.

"I want to sleep in a hammock, too!" Natsu yelled excitedly. Meredy grinned.

"I'm not switching places," she pointed at the tiny boys' tent.

"Juvia will switch with Natsu for you to take Juvia's place if you like!" Juvia nearly burst, also nearly running over Gray at the same time, grabbing his arm. He blushed profusely, keeping quiet which lured out giggling from the pink-haired mage. Lucy could not help but join in.

"Fine by me," Meredy stepped aside and Natsu threw himself into the hammock, twisting until falling right back out, still laughing gleefully.

Lucy wanted to address their problem of space again, turning her head to see it was not necessary anymore. It most likely had not been from the start.

Already changed for the night, Erza sat in the hammock of her beloved with her legs dangling for her toes to brush the ground, watching him unpack their pillow. Merrily oblivious to any debates that were going on, dwelling in her own world where she seemed to lose herself in his gaze over and over again. Clearly, no one was going to talk her out of sharing with him.

"You brought a toothbrush?" Juvia asked Meredy where they left Gray to set up the tent. He did not mind, obviously grateful for the cover of the colour of his face that only subsided slowly.

"You didn't?" Meredy frowned.

"When we camp for such a short time, we usually don't. Saves the trouble of having to find drinking water or from using up your own," she said, tapping her travelling bottle. Meredy tilted her head. She looked wildly confused.

"You mean you _don't _brush your teeth for an entire day?" She stared, perplexed. Lucy frowned, as did Wendy at how bewildered their newest member was.

"I'm afraid I'm the one responsible for that obsession of yours," Jellal volunteered, having overheard. "I used to tell her horror stories of dentists when she had mocked me a tad too much for my liking," he addressed the others. Lucy had to laugh, the other girls unable to keep from giggling as well. Erza gave his side a playfully scolding poke where they now sat together.

"Those were real!" Meredy protested, slightly shaken from the revelation. It made Lucy wonder from what age on she had been told those tales.

"I made them up," Jellal confessed but she interrupted.

"Also the one with the-"

"Jup,"

"And the-"

"Uhuh,"

"But what about the drill?!" She stared at him from across the campfire, blinking unbelievingly. As if not _wanting _to believe to have been deceived – to have fallen for them all.

"I still can't believe you bought that – who even has the space in their doctor's office for something of that size?" Jellal suppressed a snicker behind a grin. Her shoulders fell.

"But… but Ul agreed!"

"She could be on my side on occasion, you know," he defended himself. He might have called her a child, but he sure bickered like one when arguing with her about completely irrelevant things. It was more than amusing to watch.

"She wouldn't," Meredy narrowed her eyes, the fist around her toothbrush tightening protectively.

"Maybe she just liked you having a proper dental hygiene," he shrugged and even Gray was laughing by now.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Meredy sighed to herself, still not daring to skip, using her own water to rinse everything out. "I still can't believe you," she went over all the way to slap his knee, no matter the couple of minutes that had passed. "You were supposed to be the harmless one!" She complained, causing more laughter. "It's true," she turned to the girls, settling between them in front of their tent. "He was always such a sweetheart – in summer, he would stick out a leg just to we wouldn't get bitten by mosquitos,"

"Yeah, that was not because of Ultear threatening me…" Jellal muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all laughed, Natsu already swinging back and forth in his acquired hammock. Gray's lips constantly formed a smile and Lucy assumed him to be enjoying the inside details from the former Crime Sorcière members even more than the rest of the group. Ultear's in particular.

"But you still did that, even after Ultear…" Meredy trailed off, a small smile raising the corners of her mouth again when both Lucy and Wendy put a hand on her shoulders.

"Habit, I guess," Jellal said, glancing away.

"Such self-sacrifice," Juvia swooned.

"Well, he sure knows how to handle girls…" Gray muttered and Lucy caught herself agreeing.

"You learn a lot about women over the course of seven years," Jellal tried to play his skills down. Or perhaps his voice was this meek due to the finger Erza trailed along his back. "Especially if one of them is just hitting puberty," he could not help the tease, shoving the attention right back off him. Meredy crossed her arms, turning away from him.

"It was only natural I'd crush on you – it wasn't like I knew any other breathing males around that time," she threw her hands up, not meeting his eyes at all costs. Lucy giggled, watching how Jellal's brows rose.

"Crush?" He stressed, seemingly hearing it for the first time.

"For like, two weeks," she puffed in response.

"I hope,"

"Yeah, ew, definitely," she shot him a glare, "I mean, that'd be like dating your brother – no way," she watched his expression change from below.

"Brother?" He asked, just as dumbstruck as before. Perhaps more. "Not… father?" His voice was tentative and everyone understood immediately. Any and all laughter died down, traded for soft smiles. Erza's hand settled with holding him round his side where she still sat next to him on the rim of the hammock.

"No, definitely big brother," Meredy adapted the smile, then grinned, burying their fight once and for all. His shoulders sank with the burden lifted off his heart so visibly. The grin turned into a smirk and Meredy's eyes twinkled at him again. "It's the only thing that would make sense 'cause Ultear had you in check like _that_," she snapped her fingers, and they all laughed apart from Jellal who rolled his eyes with a light blush.

"You're making it look as if _I _was the simpleton – I remember that time you thought I was Ultear and consulted me on those monthly horrors of yours," he nagged, making the girls laugh again.

"Monthly horrors…" Lucy had to snort with amusement.

"Only about the most embarrassing moment of my entire life," Meredy whined, though she smiled broadly at all the attention. She was blooming in their late-night chats, more than happy to be sharing even the most awkward stories. Jellal on the other hand was rather enduring it, though, with the positive responses and not least Erza's constant caresses, he thawed little by little.

"You're telling _me_?"

"For the record though, you had some really good advice for not having a clue on how to react," Meredy confessed with a grin. All she did was smile and even after they had all crawled into their tents or gotten comfortable in their hammocks, she smiled when falling asleep right in the middle of her new guildmates.

* * *

Erza awoke when there was a rustling in the bushes. She swayed for a moment, confused as to where she was, then remembering, keeping her balance as she lifted her torso up to peer into the darkness. She was by far more alert when aware of them being on a mission. And camping instead of staying at an inn.

Jellal rose to his elbows, following her gaze, naturally awake at any hint of a sound ever.

A petite figure disappeared between the undergrowth and Erza recognised it immediately, relaxing again. Wendy and her tiny bladder, she thought, feeling for her friend but also for her beloved who would always have his sleep interrupted.

Meeting his eyes in the dark, she noticed his slightly accelerated breathing for the first time. And she knew it was not due to the fright of noises in the night.

"Bad dream?" Erza's voice was hoarse and quiet. With one hand, reached for the pillow that was escaping him, propping it behind his head again for him to sink down. He took the invitation, giving her a smile. Then he shook his head.

"Just an… odd one," he admitted.

"About one of your cases?" Erza eased out of her alarmed position, crossing her arms over his chest for her head to be propped up. He was stunned for a moment – she could almost see the 'how' written across his forehead. "I figured you would dream of them at some point; I've been thinking about that. That if things get too heavy…" she sighed, "you can always stop," her eyes softened.

"Things can't get much heavier than already," he shrugged and she pursed her lips.

"Are you insulting or reassuring me?" She narrowed her eyes, lips tugging up playfully when he gave her an angelically innocent look. His arms wrapped around her in wordless apologies, though she had of course not taken any offence.

"It's fine, it wasn't anything dangerous, just," he frowned, "strange. I couldn't seem to solve the riddle," Jellal explained in a hushed voice.

"You don't have to," she leaned in for a kiss. "That's not your job,"

"Would still be interesting," he argued and she mirrored his smile. It broadened at the lines and circles he drew on her back. "I've been meaning to ask you," he said, sensing her not to be planning on sleeping right away. Both would wait until Wendy's safe return. "Does Tenrou Island have particularly much Ethernano? Just like there is only ever summer here?" He asked, bringing one hand up to rest behind his head.

"Did you feel your power rise when we arrived?" She asked in return and he nodded. "That's because of the Tenrou Tree – it grants all members of Fairy Tail protection and strength, including your magic."

"It's… incredible," he gazed up at the sky, the stars reflecting in his eyes. It was mesmerising to watch.

"You're incredible," she kissed his shoulder and he smiled down at her. They peered over the rim of the hammock again when the steps returned and waited patiently until Wendy had shuffled back into the girls' tent. "Jellal?" Erza fetched his attention back. "What do you want for Christmas?" She asked, catching him a little of guard. He frowned.

"Christmas?" He tilted his head.

"I've already gotten you all of those baking utensils…" she pondered out loud. She rocked with the vibration of his chuckle.

"You don't have to get me anything," his strokes took up in length, travelling all the way down from her nape to the small of her back.

"But it's Christmas," she pouted. He smiled at that and she could not help but return it. She stretched her neck, meeting his lips in a short but sweet kiss. "Think of something," she said, rather ordered where others would have added a 'please'. It _was_ an order, but he kept smiling, hugging her close with both arms when she snuggled back in, probably up all night now that she had mentioned presents.

"Jellal…?"

"Mh,"

"Are we going to adopt that pigeon of yours?" She quietly asked and he vented a strong exhale of laughter out of his nose. That was something he needed to solve. The bird had simply returned on its own, no message delivered or otherwise having lost it. She knew he dearly hoped it to be the former case and so did she.

"It's not my pigeon,"

"But it likes you,"

"I thought _you _didn't like it," he reminded – reminded of that incident in the tree he was fortunately not informed about. His hand snuck beneath her top, not minding the thin coating of sweat if only he could touch her skin. She found the slightest of breezes that now reached her back more than pleasant, as well as his contact. "Do you want a pigeon for Christmas?"

"No." She pushed out her lower lip. "It'll only steal your attention from more important things – namely me," she said and his chest vibrated with another chuckle.

"We wouldn't want that," he tugged her into an even tighter embrace and she smiled as she closed her eyes one final time that night.

* * *

"She didn't!"

"She _did!"_ Lucy almost exclaimed. "Here, look," she held out the opened pages of the Sorcerer Weekly. "It says it right there: Jenny Realight…"

"…refuses engagement to her fellow guildmate and teammate of the Grand Magic Games, Hibiki Lates," Meredy finished, her eyes flying across the article. "Ouch,"

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "poor Hibiki."

Gray rolled his eyes so hard they hurt. He had only just returned from the first morning patrol with Natsu and Juvia, now finding the girls – and Jellal – engaged in a gossip chit-chat. Not that their targets were especially dangerous in comparison to previous enemies or that anyone had attacked – it was nice getting to hang out and be on a more slow-paced mission for once, but did they have to bring their stupid magazines everywhere…?

"…and then you take up another section –from the side," Wendy was saying to Jellal, "and just add it to the strand and continue braiding, like so," she demonstrated where she sat behind Meredy, overlapping curly waves of pink hair into a French braid. Not that Gray knew its name. Jellal frowned in concentration, trying to keep hold of the scarlet tresses in his hands while at the same time gathering another strand from next to her face. It slid out of the braid when he had only just started to repeat the procedure on the other side.

"We're back," Natsu announced, watching their circle with mild interest.

"Anyone there yet?" Lucy asked absently, receiving the Sorcerer Weekly, already skimming through in search of something.

"Nope," the Fire Dragon Slayer reported. Hardly anyone answered with more than a hum. They had found another story to chatter about.

Lucy and Meredy started a heated discussion about the new fashion brand the posing model of the edition was advertising. Erza nodded along seriously, troubling her beloved whenever shaking or moving her head too much. Wendy listened intently while also giving tips to the side, teaching with the same angel's patience he had while trying over and over again. It reminded Gray of the zone Jellal would fade into when cooking – as shown that one evening at Lucy's – now, too, completely focused on his task and on making everything perfect, even first try.

The couple had seemed as if falling out of their hammock that morning. With an arm each that had dangled out, most of the fabric of their swaying bed collected to one side – giving a full view of her softly snoring glory – and the threat of both to fall out any moment, Gray had watched with the tiniest sting of self-pity. Even someone as socially-awkward as Jellal was managing better than himself. And even in his sleep was he surpassing Gray, fingers grazing Erza's where they hung, as if having been entwined up until a moment ago.

The Ice Mage shivered when there was audibly excited breathing next to his ear. Shuddering out of the way, he glanced to the side to see Juvia rhapsodising at the scene in front of her, eyes seemingly forming hearts, hands clasped beneath her chin and wiggling due to her own vivid imagination. She _really _wanted to join –the crash course on braiding most of all, and he knew the scenario in that crazy head of hers involved him.

So he waited. He would not be caught dead asking to be taught how to do a woman's hair but there was always the chance she would 'force' him to…

"Gray, my darling!" There it came. "Juvia finds it looks like so much fun; won't you run your fingers through mine?" She grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the others.

"Don't say it like that, you make it sound so weird!" He protested. And then stopped – he had shown his disfavour, now he could submit to it with an annoyed face and fluttering heart he would never admit to anyone.

"Who's next?" Natsu asked, already behind Lucy, peering into the photoshoots she had opened in the middle pages.

"Jellal, we're up," Meredy registered the question, at least faster than him who was engrossed in Erza's hair. The latter gave a gentle nudge, preparing him for the shove he received next to get up. "Come on," Meredy repeated. She excused herself to Wendy, then waited until Jellal had untangled the mess he had created to the biggest extent he could while in a hurry, finally leading the way out of camp.

* * *

"Did you know that Christmas is coming up?" Jellal held a branch out of the way as he passed it.

"I think every living creature but you knew," Meredy said as she hustled along, now in front of him again. They fell into step when the hardly used path widened slightly.

"What happens on Christmas besides gifting presents?" He asked. He had not the foggiest idea of what happened during the probably most celebrated holiday of the year. He had never celebrated before. Even back as a Council member, there had not been a single time he had gone to the parties, only attending the ones that served with business connections, not social regards. And even those would not have been the prime examples as to how friends and family revelled.

"Beats me," Meredy shrugged. "But I think there's something involving a tree,"

"A tree…"

"Mhm. Inside houses– you know, the needle-y ones,"

"Conifers,"

"That, yeah." She nodded. "Be sure not to let Erza invent non-existent traditions, though," she then added. He made a mental note to look those up – he didn't want her forcing him into proposing at the wrong time. Or worse.

They had to jump to cross a small creek, pushing through the thicket when any pathing ended. It would hide their tracks, anyway, not leading to the camp. It was as if embedded into their genes, hiding traces of their presence and creeping along the least frequented routes. They did not have to speak any agreement aloud.

"Do you know what you're getting everyone?"

"Don't get me started on that… I cannot even begin to come up with something for Erza alone,"

"It's just a guess that they'll give you guys something; just for you not to be unprepared and embarrassed,"

"Thanks,"

"But how are you going to hide whatever you get her anyway?" Meredy lifted her foot over a thorny twig. She plucked at his shirt when it got stuck on another.

"That won't be the complicated part," he said, receiving a look. "We have secrets," he nearly huffed at her raised brows.

"Yeah, for like three seconds and then she reveals her new underwe-"

"Stop that," he growled. Meredy grinned at the light tint on his cheeks.

"Am I wrong?" She smirked, having to quicken her pace when he tried to shield his face by taking the lead.

"You're-"

"Too young to talk about these things, bla bla – you know I'm over twenty, right?"

"_Do _we know that?" He challenged and she groaned.

"We know now because I indicated a birth year when I joined Fairy Tail,"

"Besides the point. What I was trying to make you understand is: stop annotating my sex life," he courtly said. It was audible in his voice just how awkward it was to say that and he inwardly cursed at his own body's betrayal. The blush was now a prominent one, not to be confused with overheating. Meredy giggled.

"Oh, it's an entire life now," she wiggled her brows and he wanted to let out a groan that could be heard all across the island. "You do realise that your adorkable attitude is not really something to convince me,"

"I'll stop forbidding you requests with a male client," he bargained. Her ears perked.

"You can't forbid me that," she said with narrowed eyes. She was hooked, he knew. He also knew that she could be as obedient as him, how she hardly ever accepted those jobs and that she only did so with a very bad conscience.

"I'll stop nagging about it," he added. She hit the air with her fist.

"Damnit, that's such a good deal!" Meredy fumed under her breath. Nodding eagerly for encouragement, he lured out a reluctant pout from his guildmate. "Let me bet, you won't stop calling whenever I go meet the client, am I right?" She gave him a look, and even though she made it sound reproachful, he knew better. She was hoping he would.

"Probably," he said as if with regret and she gave an overdramatic sigh.

"Fine…" Meredy shook her head. Both carried a clandestine smile as they reached the hunting grounds, not showing it to one another.

Falling silent without having to coordinate it, they snuck through the undergrowth, all the way to the beach. Maybe he would gift her a trip to the beach, somewhere warm – Erza loved warm weather and showing off with her sundresses and bikinis. And he loved her in her sundresses and bikinis.

Jellal looked up from having studied a disabled trap when his side was being nudged. He followed Meredy's gaze, squinting to be able to see the tiny speck on the horizon.

"They're coming."


	89. Chapter 89

**Good morning/afternoon/evening! I'll just dive right in...**

**CheesyDelphox, thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad to know you like Meredy and reading about her! And of course, you guessed right. Wait and see ;)**

**Mitzy123, thank you for your review and such a lovely praise! I'm always keen on Crime Sorcière times and love to explore their dynamics a little. Glad you liked it! Also thank you for so many mentions within the chapter, I'm so happy to hear! Hehe, yeah the ribbon thing would be a nice idea, wouldn't it? Apart from that, I'm still struggling to come up with gifts.**

**Mikasa-Chan, thanks so much for your review! I'm giddy with smiles at how many things you pointed out! Can't ask for more (and get more anyway. You guys are too kind!)!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, such a looong review again, thaank you! Hahaha, 'who wouldn't', true words, true words indeed. Ah, it's so wonderful to just delve into your lengthy review. I'm really so grateful for so much effort you put into it, making so many paragraphs and mentioning so many things. Thank you so much! And thank you also for letting me know about the perspective being to your liking there; that helps me out a lot, too!**

**foxydame, I had to switch from Email to FanFiction to fully read your review and I couldn't be more happy about that fact alone. Thank you so much! Thank you so much for pointing out so many things; the chapter was so full of dialogue, I'm really relieved and happy you liked it, especially the Crime Sorcière part. It's most likely chilling at their home, yeah... xD _I _love how you tell me about the details I write; make me feel very appreciated.**

**You all said it, I think, and I have to thank you all for your patience and kind words to me. I'll keep on trying my best because I really want to continue this until the end and I look forward to what you all think of it! Author-San over and out.**

* * *

"Take _this!" _Natsu yelled, slapping down is hand. Everyone gave a groan.

"Great…" Lucy complained, topping his move with a low-value card. Grinning from one ear to the other in triumph, the Fire Dragon Slayer claimed his winnings.

"Idiot," Gray muttered, immediately having his forehead smashed with his guildmate's.

"What was that, Ice Princess?"

"You deaf and dumb now, Flame Brain?"

"Droopy Eyes,"

"Freak."

"Pervert!"

"Guys, can we focus here?" Lucy poked Natsu's side, who growled at Gray for it. She retreated when they started punching each other.

"What do you mean _we _focus? Happy's doing all the work," Natsu said between gritted teeth, hands in his rival's hair as he could not pull clothing like Gray did to him. One hand let go to point up the surrounding trees.

"And Charle…" Wendy muttered.

"Any closer now?" Natsu called and the blue Exceed came soaring down.

"Not much closer than when you asked two minutes ago," Charle was the first to answer, flying back up, followed by her fellow lookout.

"Are you winning yet Natsu?" Happy's voice came alongside a snicker.

"I'm always winning!" He gave back.

With another few tugs from the girls, both Natsu and Gray somewhat calmed down. Juvia and Lucy exchanged a glance, then shoved themselves between the squabblers.

Jellal sighed when it was his turn again. Picking the card he had held longest by now, he added it to the new heap that was forming, not wining another round. Not that he minded. Those ships were sure taking a long time to arrive, meaning there was no proper threat at the lack of technology or magic involved. And even if they had turned out to be coming with multiple ships, not a single team member was too concerned. They knew their strength.

"I can't believe Erza's missing all of this – I'm gonna be the new champion!" Natsu prematurely celebrated himself with a complacent laughter.

"You haven't even won a single game,"

"I won this round and the last two!"

"That doesn't help if you screw all of the other up," Gray rolled his eyes. Lucy became a little uneasy with her decision of changing places now but the two of them fell quiet the second their feared comrade gave a small moan in her sleep. With their lips puckered and breaths held, they stared down at where she was resting her head on her beloved's lap. Her brows twitched, the relaxed again and she kept on breathing regularly.

"How does she just sleep in the middle of the day?" Juvia tilted her head.

"Ask Natsu; he can sleep at any minute of the day," Lucy muttered to the side. "Though in this heat and after such a big lunch…" she let her head drop back, closing her eyes for a moment in a well-meaning jealous longing. Then she had to punch her seating neighbour's arm for having peered into her cards.

Jellal absently played out cards as they went on, all gazes flashing to Erza whenever unfocused. He, too, watched her, almost constantly, wanting to just let go of his deck already and run his fingers through her hair. Not with everyone sitting right there, however, their stares always reminding him not to be in private.

Erza's gave a grumble when the boys picked their argument back up, instantly shutting them up. With a deep inhale, she turned around to face Jellal's stomach. Her hands came up, grabbing his shirt in his back to nuzzle in closer to him.

"Mmh, Jellal?" She hummed not yet wanting to open her eyes. His own softened, shortly forgetting himself in a moment of fondness as he regarded her content smile of waking up with him right there.

"Hm?"

"Can we make sponge cake for dessert? I want some sponge cake," she ordered into his abdominals. He frowned with amusement just as much as regret.

"I'm afraid we neither have the ingredients, nor the equipment here," he said. Not denying her wish in the slightest, only explaining how it was not a possibility. She pulled a face, forehead wrinkling in a disgruntled manner. "I brought you chocolate, though," he tried to lift her mood again.

"I don't want chocolate…" she mumbled, hardly understandable now.

"It's very good chocolate," he animated her again but she only gave a dramatic sigh. Turning around, she probably thought to be concealing her sour pout from him, even if it was now only the other side of her head he got to see. Giving a light puff of amusement, Jellal stroked down her hair once, then proceeded to pluck at his next card, noticing to be stalling the game.

Not that anyone had uttered a complaint – they were all watching, more or less clandestinely.

"Don't use that one," Erza nagged. Having peeked one eye open, she lazily waved one hand. Complying, he lowered his deck and she tapped the one he was supposed to put down next. Something highly too risky, bound to fail, but he did it regardless. It won him the trick.

"How did you know?" He asked, keen on her tactical skills rather than his own achievement. She tapped his next card to lead.

"You just don't put enough spirit into this," she shook her head where it still laid on the pillow she had stuffed between his crossed legs. "You don't use how predictable they are," she scolded, her own spirit starting to fire up.

"I'm not predictable!" Natsu shot her a glare and she returned it without so much as batting an eye. She pointed straight at him.

"You always play out your high ones at the beginning," her finger wandered to Gray. "You always leave them for the end. You do whatever benefits him," she addressed Juvia, then shifted her attention to Lucy. "You never take a single risk and you just vary between high and low," she lastly commented on Wendy.

"Oh, oh, what about me, read me!" Meredy grinned brightly, eyes shining. She was as impressed as Jellal, only she was by far more enthusiastic about playing games and telling stories and interacting with the team. She was such a natural at fitting in – all of the effort she put into it was not even necessary but it paid off anyway. Hardly a single member at the guild was not eager to sit at her table from what he had heard so far.

"You're most predictable next to Jellal," Erza gave his shin a strict pat, "you play like a beginner; you copy others."

"I _am _a beginner," Meredy defended herself, though she was still grinning through the bottom lip that pushed out.

"I thought you were asleep," Jellal gently said, feeling her to be exhaling sharply in order to calm down at his tone.

"I was awake when you started the first round," she illuminated. She really was a master strategist. He had to smile, a short sigh of amusement and admiration venting out his nose. She pried upwards to meet his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She was waiting for the anticipated compliment, but he would not utter it. Not in front of everyone. She knew, which made her smile stretch further now – it was her compliment and hers alone. And as much as she loved to brag and show off with him and their relationship, she liked how those kind words were only meant for her to hear.

"Get a room…" Lucy said under her breath at their doting gazes. Not quietly enough, she noticed too late. She winced when Titania's eyes pierced hers, a tiny shriek escaping her lips as she hid behind Natsu, who had oddly enough just grabbed a pillow to prop onto his lap.

The tension was lifted and converted into a different one when Happy and Charle descended.

"They're close now; they might be anchoring any minute," the white Exceed announced. Jellal felt Erza's back expand against his stomach, preparing for an overly annoyed groan but she restrained herself. Pushing herself up and off of him, she stood, delegating commands.

* * *

They marched down the hill with excited chattering. Meredy most of all. Erza glanced back to where the two former Crime Sorcière members formed the tail of the group after receiving the nudge from her guildmate.

"You're right," she agreed to Lucy's observation. He was indeed rather strangely stalking Gray and she understood the feeling of it seeming intentional, rather than being Jellal lost in thoughts. She left the lead to the girls, halting until the boys had passed her, falling into step with her beloved. Meredy interrupted her anecdote about the Fairy Tail swimming pool behind the guild hall.

"Everything okay?" She asked but the Queen of the Fairies gave a reassuring smile before trying to catch the eyes of her target. Trained on the back of the Ice Wizard, Jellal hardly noticed, only flashing her a glance after another moment. She looked from him to Gray expectantly.

"He keeps losing his clothes – I can't believe I missed it every time," Jellal felt the need to explain herself upon her wordless request. She had to suck her lips inwards as not to laugh and Meredy frowned with amusement.

"Alright then," she gave his arm a squeeze, "stay sharp."

"Mh," he vaguely hummed back, not letting himself get distracted. Meredy hardly cared, continuing just as animatedly, almost as loudly as Natsu was boasting next to Gray. The latter was completely oblivious and Erza saw why when she passed him again on her way to the front of her team, easily following his eyes to Juvia's back. Or lower.

She rolled her eyes. Of course, she was obsessed with her beloved, too, but she knew when missions took priority and how to get herself to focus on the matter at hand.

"So?" Lucy tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing," Erza shrugged nonchalantly, "he just wants to see Gray strip," she disclosed. Eyes widened while Juvia's gained a fearfully murderous spark. "Quiet." Erza suddenly stopped in her tracks. Natsu bumped into her, having reacted too late but she only stared ahead.

They had arrived at the top of the cliffs, overlooking the sea. Large boats anchored off the shore. All of them were old, some patched up dilettantish and neither of them equipped with the same flag. Either all stolen or deluding into thinking they were merchants, fishermen or tourist cruises. There were original logos among the obvious and sometimes clever fakes, multiplying the laws they were already breaking. Erza felt her insides churn with her strong sense of righteousness.

"We need them to arrive on the island. There are traps down at the beach as well – it will be enough proof if they find the hiding spots immediately and give themselves away as their owners. They will leave some men aboard the ships so we must destroy the skiffs to cut them off their crew." She speculated in a hushed voice while more and more people rowed their way into the shallow waters of Tenrou Island. "Juvia, Gray," she turned to receive nods, "I want you to take care of the ships. Don't let them leave or fire ammunition should they have any." She glanced to Wendy. "You should help them; distort the winds should they try to make a cowardly escape," she said.

"Right." Wendy gave a serious nod as well, counting on Charle to carry her as not to be forced to land on the nausea-inflicting 'vehicles'.

"Lucy, Jellal, Meredy," she looked from one to the other, "take care of the hunters _if_ they turn out to be of such cruel nature – this goes for everyone," she gave a stern glare throughout her team, most importantly those itching for a fight. To her slight surprise, Meredy was one of them. She wiggled on the spot, devilishly excited with an avid spark in her eyes.

"Natsu," she addressed him last and he released a small grunt of satisfaction at _finally_ being given an order. He was already gleaming to get started, unable to wait for them to hopefully turn out to be bad guys without his magic leaking from his whitened knuckles. "You will burn down all the skiffs _apart from one_ so that they won't be able to return to their ships on their own.

"I'm all fire-!" Lucy clasped a hand over his mouth, another of Meredy and Erza's armoured fist following shortly behind. It was nearly unbearably hot in her getup, everyone else's by far less smothering in the heat, ranging from short and airy outfits to mere swim clothing. But she would stand it, she just would. This was a battle after all.

Natsu squeaked at his now with a bruise bulging chin.

With only their eyes wandering, they stared sideward. Down on the beach, the first skiffs had arrived, the waves luckily rushing too loudly for anyone to have heard them. They were not expected to be there anyway, giving them a great advantage of the element of surprise. Setting foot on Fairy Tail's holy ground was not to be taken lightly and there was _no _preparing for Fairy Tail.

"What about you, Erza?" Wendy piped up after they had watched the last figures wade ashore.

"I will defend the one skiff to remain intact," she threw another threatening glare at her teammate who swallowed his eagerness, if only a little. Her primary concern was definitely his destructiveness above the men trying to flee and attack her. She did not want the Exceeds having to do all the work and fly the defeated delinquents back onto their ships which were needed to bring them back to the mainland to hand them over.

"Ready?" She asked and everyone nodded, almost yelling their understanding. She was itching for a fight, too, by now, giving the signal to attack when a few of the disabled traps had already been discovered and inspected. With an outcry, Fairy Tail lunged a merciless assault from above.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu opened the fire quite literally. Darting across the sky with Happy as his wings, he immediately took to the small boats, blowing them to splinters. The panicked shouts turned into frightened gasps when even the sea was ablaze. Then it froze over.

Skating rapidly over the now solid surface, Juvia and Gray dashed towards the ships, disabling any cannons in view. Erza's boots pushed into the sand where she panted herself in front of the last skiff, sword in both hands, ready for the upcoming congestion the now hectically fleeing hunters stormed her with.

She heard Lucy summon Scorpio at the other end of the madly burning skiffs, just when a hint of blue caught her eye.

Jellal's green eyes were piercing, his own fighting spirit awakened where he easily caught up with his targets. Stopping, he leapt, blindingly garish blades of light forming a half circle where his hand lunged backwards.

"Meredy!"

"On it!" She had already slid beneath where he momentarily hovered, bare foot and knee whirling up sand where she came to a halt behind their enemies. More sand squidged from between her fingers where she grabbed it for purchase. A delightedly feisty grin framed her lips.

"Jiu Leixing!" Jellal's magic struck down. The explosion sent their opponents flying but they did not get very far. A row of white sword-like magic came into existence at the call of their name.

"Maguilty Sodom!" The hunters harshly collided with the barrier, another group tossed against it not a second later when Jellal charged the next cluster. It was as if they were playing human volleyball of sorts, Erza thought to herself. Or tennis.

Soon enough, most of the remaining hunters were frightened to an extent where they rather tried to swim through Juvia's raging ocean or stumble across Gray's slippery ice.

Erza did not even have to requip armoury, dual swords being more than enough to fend off whoever managed to somehow pass Crime Sorcière's original members. She frowned when a couple of men _did_ arrive at their last escape – her guarded skiff – beating them quickly, wondering how they had reached her in the first place.

"… too revealing!"

"This is a battle; I think their minds are elsewhere!" That's how. She exhaled sharply to suppress a sigh of exasperation.

"It's too revealing in any case! You can't walk around like that in public!"

"It's a _summer_ dress! You know what summer means? Hot. And when it's this hot outside-"

"I highly doubt you dying of overheating if it had a few centimetres more in length," Jellal cut in. Meredy howled a frustrated groan.

"It's just legs! Who cares?" She outstretched her hands in a helplessly questioning manner.

"That's not a reason they'd understand; just because nothing ever happened doesn't mean it never will," he argued back. Without turning around, he shot a spiral of golden light behind him, knocking over another squad of people who landed right in the magical fangs of Meredy. It did not intercept their dispute in the slightest.

"I can take care of myself, you know! And I happen to like these kinds of dresses,"

"Then wear them at home,"

"What's the point in-"

"Will you two quit it!?" Erza's voice boomed over their bickering. Both shrunk to half their size. She loomed over them, eyes reduced to a lethally glowing fury. Meredy jumped when the glare landed on her. "You know he's right in this regard and he only wants to protect you!" She hollered. Then she grabbed his shirt, pulling him up. "And this is not the time to be discussing this!" She bellowed, letting him go to slice through a sneakily shivering row of enemies.

"Yes, ma'am!" Both Meredy and Jellal squeaked, crawling backwards to offer their assistance elsewhere. She was clearly not in need of help.

As were the others not much later, so it seemed. It had taken one day in total for them to arrive, investigate, disable and scheme in order to meet their targets but with their forces combined, Fairy Tail claimed victory in under twenty minutes.


	90. Chapter 90

**I have found a cure to my writer's block and attention's shift: writing xD A one-shot (or four) get my head back on track :D**

**CheesyDelphox, so fast as always. Thank you so much for your review! So nostalgic, thank you so much for the praises, I'm more than happy to know that I do both the original characters as well as character development justice!**

**foxydame, thaaank you for such sweetness; so kind of you! And oh such a looong review, thank you so so much! I'm glad to be doing the characters justice, thank you for telling me! It's challenging sometimes, which is why I haven't done any chapters out of Natsu's perspective, for example, but I try my best to keep everyone in character! It's half the charm 😉 contentment is a good word, thank you for reminding me of its existence. And yes, I always have to think of that dancing episode when I hear the word 'spirit' in any context; I always laugh a lot when she says it, like during the battle with Ajeel where she 'received the message: the fighting spirit!', my cousin and I rolled over laughing. Oh, yes, a new love rival xD I love how Juvia always goes completely nuts over that.**  
** Thank you again for such a detailed review, about mentioning the characters, the story, certain moments and also the plan they had for fighting; helps me a lot to know both fluff and plot wise what you think! Thank you!**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for reviewing! And with so much enthusiasm, love it! As said above, I'm really happy to know what you liked so in detail, as well as the action/general plot where I always struggle a but with. Thank you so much for mentioning everything! And for fangirling, of course (smug face).**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, whaaat a long review, thaaanks! Again, so many praises for everyone being in character, I'm so glad! Thank you so much for mentioning so many things along the chapter, how you feel about it, if humour and feels etc reach you, I appreciate it a lot! Commendable, also a good word… I shall add it to my vocabulary, thanks :D So many things you said, I can't stop reading your opinion over and over, I'm really grateful to know! And how you then just 'let's get to the Jerza', structuring your review, I still have to grin xD So cute. You never miss any details, I love it, thank you a ton for so much effort you put into reviewing!**

**Now that plot is out of the way... :p**

* * *

Erza stretched her arms above her head when finally stepping into their temporary home after arriving in a shockingly freezing climate. Jellal hung her coat after having helped her out, putting down his travel bag to unlace his boots.

"It's strange to return here instead of Magnolia but I'm glad nevertheless," Erza smiled at him over her shoulder, her own boots long unequipped. He returned the smile, hiding his frown at himself. Why had he even thought it necessary to take her coat? She had not complained and he knew she just liked to be spoiled in any way. He also knew in which ways she preferred to be spoiled and the mere presence of them in the roomy mansion got his mind side-tracked.

He shook it off, following up the stairs.

"It's just as we left it," Erza said upon entering their bedroom.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked.

"I had the idea that maybe the Council would send someone for cleaning over once we were gone but apparently, they're unaware," she speculated. Well, there was an uncomfortable thought. Jellal shuddered at the notion of them being observed, glad to be proven wrong. As far as they could tell. "Jellal?" Erza pulled him back into the present.

She was standing over by the window now, drawing the curtains all the way aside to let the last rays of a weak winter's sun bathe the room in mellow light. He was about to inform about having heard when she continued.

"Do men get nosebleeds?" She tilted her head at him. He frowned fiercely.

"Nosebleeds?" He blinked in confusion. His mind was so blank for a second, it took him a moment to catch up with her. What? Why would something like that be limited to men only? And with her fair share of brawls all around the guild, she was bound to have seen them before.

"When they see something that really turns them on, I mean," she clarified. His lips twitched into a one-sided smile of amusement. It surely was never boring with those bizarre ideas of hers.

"There's something other happening but I've never heard of anyone's nose to have bled on cue," he replied. Her forehead wrinkled in thought and she glanced to the side.

"Must be an ideograph then…" she muttered to herself. His ears perked, brows rising in gleeful curiosity.

"An ideograph?" He gave her a sly look. Erza sucked in her lips, suddenly aware of him having heard and putting two and two together. Her eyes flashed around, looking for something, anything to distract with, mind visibly running wild with panic.

"Eh, nothing!" She quickly said. He inwardly grinned at the sweat he noticed to be forming on her temple.

"Erza," Jellal drawled meaningfully, his voice rising upwards in a teasingly questioning tone, "do you by any chance read-"

"Oh, look! A hot air balloon!" She exclaimed. Raking the window open, she pointed out with played excitedness. He shook his head at how obviously she found excuses to elude him. With a cool smile, he inhaled to repeat what was painting her entire face a deep red. Before a single word could roll off his tongue, however, he jumped, startling at the very loud sound of what he deemed to be the actually existing hot air balloon. Its flames burst again, blowing up into the fabric as if right next to them, though being several hundred metres in the air.

"It's just the balloon," Erza soothed.

"I know, I know," he calmed himself, cursing at how his own cheeks' colour had changed with her having noticed his wince. "It just sounded really close there for a second," he defended himself. Her feet appeared in front of his and he lifted his head to see her having stepped so close to him that those feet disappeared not a second later as she her chest over them.

"You know what's also really close…?" Erza let her lids drop halfway, and he saw the look in her eyes. _The _look. He had to laugh nonetheless.

"_How_ is that even remotely a transition to- uuh, is that a new bra?" His eyes sparked up when she was already retreating, inviting him to follow as she showed off with black lace on dark purple fabric.

"Why don't you find out…?" Erza trailed her voice suggestively, veiling her torso behind the blackness of her jumper again. His legs moved of their own accord, always just a step away from her. "Come on," she reached out to run her finger up his chest to gently nudge up his chin. It drew him in even more, his body responding to her every move. "I'm dying for a shower," she finalised.

Jellal snapped out of his near trance.

"Shower?" He repeated, puzzled.

"What else would be really close?" Erza innocently tilted her head, already in front of the bathroom door. Giving her most clueless expression, she was most adorable in her role, so adorable, in fact, he almost fell for it. Almost.

"You're messing with me," Jellal plainly stated.

"Messing with you?" She batted her lashes chastely but he detected the grin that she could not completely hide, the corners of her mouth quivering ever so slightly to stay down. His own lips pursed.

"I saw that."

"Oh, come on! It's only half the fun if you notice right away," she now had to laugh, finally dissolving her act when yelping instead, fleeing into the shower from his tickles.

* * *

"No."

"Jellal-"

"Absolutely not," he did not even turn. Right on his heels, Erza pursued him into the bedroom.

"Why not?" She asked. He shook his head and she put her hands on her hips. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I told you, I just really don't want it,"

"Why?" She gave him a pouty yet stern look when he finally turned around, securing the knot of his bathrobe. Nothing on his face betrayed him to be giving in any time soon. "Why does it make such a difference?"

"Because I foresee the most awkward injuries," he argued. "And it's not that much of a difference, why do it anyway?" He retorted, shortly leaving her at a loss of words.

"Because…" she tried, knowing for herself but not quite how to put it into words. Had he not stopped her, there would have been no discussion now, she fumed to herself. She should have left out the sponge! But how could she have known? Usually, there was nothing she did he could resist, not for long. She sighed under her breath. The shower was turned off but there was always a next time if she got this right. "Just to… spice things up," Erza tried, gesturing helplessly with her hands. Why did she have to explain in the first place, she had almost had him!

"Does it have to be 'spiced up' to be good?" Jellal enquired. Now it only sounded stupid, inevitably making her feel that way, too. Her lip pushed out into a pout. It did not help when he announced to have forgotten his bag downstairs leaving the room.

With a long groan, Erza flopped down on the bed. All weekend, she had been patient, having to wait, and then he rejected her approaches. That was perhaps the worst part – the defeat. She would have liked to blame it on her clothes but it was impossible, seeing as those had been discarded before the shower. And _those_ had lured him in in the first place, of course.

Being as powerful as they were as Mages, she had never even considered to get injured on such a daily basis, though she now vividly remembered the burns from trying to cook while being taught. But with the greatest evil of the entire Earthland beaten, this was not something to fear; they would not slip and fall.

With a creasing brow, Erza admitted to herself that she could picture that. One or the other earning themselves a nasty bruise but maybe – and that had to be his primary fear – even worse. Cracking a bone, or hitting the head hard enough for a concussion, something bad enough that would have to be treated; that would have to be explained. Wendy had already not bought her stumbled-against-the-cupboard-several-times-with-her-neck-and-chest reasoning when it came to the lovebites; this would be impossible to cover up. And a normal doctor was out of the question – too long a healing time and too risky for both of their reputations. Jellal _did _have a point.

It was not enough for her to give the idea up, however.

Letting it rest for now, Erza groped around the bed. She then remembered his clothes to still be in the bathroom, resorting to requipping into her own. On second thought, she went with another thing her mind had just come up with. Sending her pyjamas away, she summoned the mansion's bathrobe she had accidentally stored into her dimension back, alongside a set of lacy underwear. She wanted to try the frilly one sometime but for now, lacy was a safe bet – he could never resist her when clad in lace.

On third thought, Erza unequipped the bra, then proceeded to untie the belt of the bathrobe. She laid back down when hearing his steps coming up the stairs again. Quickly, she draped her hair to

be sprawled out around her in all of its still damp but shining splendour. Then she tugged at the fabric covering her torso, opening it in the middle to show off her only other piece of clothing and tease with the sight of her stomach – he loved her stomach, somewhat obsessed with it – and the sides and tops of her breasts.

He was almost down the corridor, so she closed her eyes, trying desperately to still her racing pulse and calm her breathing. It flowed rhythmically through her parted lips and she left one hand over her ribs while the other fell to the side of her head.

The last rays of sun illuminated the room in streaks of tangerine, the shadows growing and stretching along the walls.

He halted in the doorway. Erza's heart pounded with mischievous excitement but she managed to remain unsuspiciously serene. Her brows did not twitch, her chest rose and fell steadily. She knew very well that he had only been away for a minute or two but with her seemingly constant fatigue lately, it was believable. She had not slept on the train, either, unable to do so with everyone there and he had noticed then how tired she had already been.

Nearing his beloved on silent feet, Jellal crept across the carpet. The mattress next to her legs lowered with a faint creak as he climbed onto it. She could practically feel his eyes burn into her, a giddy warmth of victory spreading withing her. Shower or not, she would get what she wanted.

The bedsheets rustled, his weight wandering upwards. She had to count now in order for her breath to stay relaxed and convincing. Mastering it, Erza wondered for the first time how she should react when he finally would. Keep on pretending? Moan in her sleep? Catch him red-handed? That was the best option, she decided, even if she wondered how far he would go if she let him. But she needed to dump her triumphant grin on him, so copping it was.

His face was nearing hers, his breath coming to vent on her still flushed cheeks, partly blocking out the fading light. She wanted to whoop at how speechless he was.

Then he gasped loudly.

"She's asleep!" Jellal he said as if having made the discovery of the century. Cracking up, Erza snorted with laughter. She swatted his boyish grin away from her, grabbing a pillow to slap him with.

"How did you know!" She was sitting by now, hitting him several times before he snatched her weapon of choice away. She continued with her fists when his laughter rung for even longer than hers.

"You're so cute and honestly," Jellal caught his breath, "I can't do things to you when you're so cute," he laughed when she sucked in the pout he had triggered with his words.

"No!" She punched his arm where he cushioned it with the pillow in custody. "I'm not cute! Do things to me!" She protested at her utterly failed plan, his own tease driving more blush into her cheeks. "I'm- I'm fierce!" She panted, her own laughter subsiding when he could not hold his in. He fell over from it, having to hold his stomach. With a scowl – only fuelling him more – she kicked him off the bed. It gave a heavy thud but no end to his amusement.

Crossing her arms, Erza turned her back to where she could hear him pull himself up by the bedpost. His breath wheezed and she did not watch him wipe away a tear from his eye, sulking as proudly as theatrical sulking allowed.

"Hey," a finger poked her back. She huffed, lifting her chin higher. Another creak, then his hand gently combed through her hair. "Erza," he tried but she ignored him. It worked for about half a second until she could not stand it anymore. He gasped again, this time not overdramatically pretended but with honest surprise at her assault.

And her lips, suddenly on his, practically eating him up.

His panting picked back up almost instantly, his chest heaving painfully when she lured out a low groan where his lungs would have needed oxygen. For being caught off-guard, he responded well, tracing his tongue along her lower lip in a polite demand but she was already seizing the opportunity to run her own along his to gain entrance herself.

She had to let him go for breath herself. Jellal grasped for air, rocking her up high where she straddled his stomach. His eyes would only open after another heartbeat, slightly dazed. His finger came up to trail over his already slightly swollen lower lip.

His mouth opened a moment before he could bring his voice to resonate.

"What happened to 'spicing things up'?" He asked, and the spark of playfulness returned to his eyes. His lips slowly curved into a smile where his index finger felt along the ridges.

"Well," Erza puffed, "you left me hanging there, so deal with the consequences," she put her hands flat onto his chest where his own bathrobe was coming undone.

"Nothing happened," he shrugged at her threatened consequences, raising a brow. She felt a growl bubble up. With her knuckles turning white around the collar of his single article of clothing, she raked him up to her face.

"Then it's about time," she hissed, smashing her lips onto his anew. It drew out a muffled sound but even with all passion she fired at him, he was less of a stunned mess this time. Hands suddenly grabbed her rear and Erza moaned throatily when they squeezed into her soft flesh.

"You want spice…?" Jellal murmured. She had not yet processed his words when he flipped them over, making her land on her back with a yelp. Finding herself with her wrists captured above her head, Erza's heart drummed wildly against her ribcage. She knew well about the effect she had on him but that _smirk_ he bore sent fuzzy shivers along more than just her spine.

One of his hands wandered southward, though not as low as where his knee pressed against. It took hold of the belt of her bathrobe, sidling it out of its loops. Drowning out the initial gasp, she adapted a smirk of her own, watching while she bit her lower lip in anticipation. And because she knew it drove him mad.

She blinked in confusion when he kept hold of the item instead of tossing it aside and going on with the rest of her sparse attire. It hovered above her eyes, and after a moment, she understood, granting the wordless permission he sought by laying still. Her insides fluttered in agitation.

Gently, Jellal lifted her head, the belt coming to cover her eyes, a knot tying it in the back where she rested on a second later. It reminded her of when he had left her nightgown over her face instead of removing it completely. Her stomach bounced and plunged and her heart raced at the smoothness of his voice.

"So, _Sweetness,"_ Jellal enticed another quiver all the way down her back, making her tingly all over. A mewl escaped her lips, tinting her cheeks a deep scarlet. She could practically hear the wiggling of his brows, finding his hand to be glide down her arms while the other hotly appeared on her ribs, stroking over the subtle skin, travelling up and below the bathrobe that still cloaked what little he was not yet seeing. "How would you like your eggs?" He whispered next to her ear.

"You stole that from that Sorcerer Weekly article," she huskily, yet feistily croaked. Jellal still smirked.

"Did it work?"

_"Gods, _yes."


	91. Chapter 91

**After ****_finally_**** getting my lazy bum to the desk and start writing, I saw someone with 'muffin' in their name following another of my stories. So I left again to make muffins...  
But I'm back now and happy to present this chapter! The moment you have all so dearly waited for has finally arrived. All our favourite character of all time is finally taking up the stage!**

**Let's have some Thanksgiving first:**

**CheesyDelphox, how are you always so quick? Thanks so much for reviewing! For quoting even; I'm happy to know you liked it (smug face but also happy face? maybe two separate ones are less creepy). Yeah, I found it very amusing in the one OVA where the perverted literature was mentioned so that's staying :D Thank you so much again (and I'll try to remember what you guys all call out to give you credit should it happen)!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, how do you always manage to make such long reviews? Makes me feel like I truly create something decent here :) Thank you so much! The ideograph is a new word for me, too (I explained to like three people until being able to research a proper expression... ':D). Haha, no, no explosion, but those hot air balloons ****are a****lways very loud even if distant. It was just that. Insatiable is a new word for me, though, so thanks! We take and give constantly xD Thaanks!**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for your review! Until reading your review, I didn't realise how the dirty talk makes so much less sense in English xD Whoops. But I'm glad it was understandable and amusing. Thanks so much for letting me know about everything you liked!**

**foxydame, thank you so much! Such a long review and how you pointed out all of those things; makes me really happy! Pigeon may be observant but you've got a keen eye as well and I always appreciate how you mention even the little details! Haha yes, the 'lacking the spirit' always cracks me up :D  
**

**jellal san, thanks so much for leaving me a review! I'm honoured to know how you take the time to read the entire story again!**

**Wendy Marvel (love how Fairy Tail slowly joins in on this), thanks for your review! I'm always happy to read it!**

**Pilikali, welcome first of all! Thank you so much for leaving me a review! I scanned your profile before finding your review and I already saw the Spanish stories; I'm really impressed! And it touched me how you use a translator to get though the story, reminded me of myself a lot - I used to look up the same word five times a chapter because I couldn't remember it... You're really very kind and I'm so very happy to have received your review! :) Thank you so much!**

**Isanien, so long, thank youu! There'll be more insight into his work very soon, so thank you for pointing that out; makes me glad to have written the coming chapter! I just realised that you won't see this now anyway since your review was for another chapter but I appreciate that even more - taking the time to review even if there is new material, thank you so much!**

**Now then, I will not keep you any longer from your most treasured dreams... or are they nightmares...?**

* * *

Jellal's hand came up to support his head where it fell into his palm. Shoving his fingers up through his hair, he stared at his notes. At the tapping of his quill, tiny specks of ink bounced off and onto the empty half of his sheet. His eyes flashed up for what seemed like the hundredth time, scanning what he could almost recite word by word now, still not granting him any more clues on how to continue.

Putting down the quill, he allowed his back to curve, hunching slightly in his seat as his gaze wandered to the window. It was wide open and still, no attempt to leave.

The chair creaked when he rose, slowly walking over to search for what the pigeon on his windowsill was watching – finding nothing but an empty forecourt where the front gates were to the right beneath his office. He had no idea how it had found him, again turning up without a message but it stayed despite his repeated invitations for it to fly away. It cautiously scooted closer, then sat down where his hand rested on the cold stone, trying to warm up. He had to smile.

Erza had accepted a mission in Era, if a small one, and the hours ticked by much slower in the knowledge of wondering; of worrying for her safety. He was well aware that it was merely a simple chase of vandalisers but there was always a risk involved. He tried to imagine her back home already, having taken but an hour or two, snuggling back in for one of those naps she always took during the day.

With a long sigh, he turned back to his work. It was not long until he became stuck at the same point again, starting to pace his office in the search of a solution. He knew he had read something similar before. Also knowing it not to have been long ago, he trawled through his shelves, causing books to fall and tumble out. It was all so stuffed to the brim, he decided to start organising first.

Only a couple of stacks now piled on the ground when the case came back to him. Endowment, endowment, it circled through his mind. Something had struck him back then about a certain regulation but he could not remember what. The amount? The circumstances? The persons involved?

Finally leaving the shelves for another time, Jellal strode down the long corridors to the archive. That was when he remembered where the file was. To get it, however, he needed a certain someone, currently curring in his office.

* * *

Erza let out a long sigh as she closed the door behind her. The morning was still fresh with a chill that had crept into her clothes and through her shawl. The exercise of running after a bunch of schoolboys had done her good, though she felt her legs ache slightly from all the other exercise she was doing. And it was not the battle on Tenrou Island.

Unequipping her outdoor clothing, she stretched her arms above her head, arching her back. There was still so much of the day left and she decided to start on a warm shower to revive her hands and face.

As she shuffled around the bedroom in search of Jellal's comfortable clothes after the shower, she heard a buzzing come from the nightstand. She reached over the mattress she had crawled on, lying on her stomach when retrieving the ringing device from where she had left it.

_"Hey Erza,"_ Meredy's voice sang before Erza had the chance to ask anything. She smiled.

"How did you know it would be me?" She asked, shuffling back up to kneel.

_"Because Jellal is responsibly sitting at his desk, I'd assume,"_

"Quite right,"

_"And you picked up without shouting my name in panic or annoyance, so it couldn't be him,"_ Meredy grinned against her own lacrima. She sounded as spunky as ever, blowing of wind and murmuring of voices telling Erza that the Maguilty Sense Mage was outside. It was not long until there was the clinking of a key and familiar creaking of the front door of their home. _"I just came back from Wendy's – I really love the rooms at Fairy Hills; she showed me around,"_

"How nice," Erza smiled again, remembering not to have offered her rooms yet.

_"I can't believe you have a library and, oh, those baths!"_

"You'll love them; they've always been my favourite place to go to," Erza said. "Speaking of which, I was going to give you my rooms if you're interested," she moved downwards a little, reaching out a hand to rummage beneath the sheets.

_"Jellal told me so – and how high your rent was…"_ Meredy disclosed with what sounded like a grimace. The fridge's door opened next, followed by rustling.

"You can disconnect the rooms if you'd like." Erza's expression brightened when feeling what had to be Jellal's sleeping pants. She had to lift a leg to free it. "It would be good, actually; no one will rent as many rooms in the future,"

_"I had a look at Levy's, too, but I really do like the view out your window," _Meredy informed between chewing. _"Did you know Evergreen refused to take over your position? Mira of course suspected it having to do with Elfman, but even if that's not true, I'm kind fearing to be the next Head Girl with Juvia's and Gray's ongoing activity…" _she rambled on, the stove clicking in the back. Erza's ears perked.

"Ongoing activity?" She felt a light blush crawl to her cheeks, hardly understanding why with her own _activities_, though the image of it being someone else – and two of her closest teammates on top of that – was giving her a lightly fuzzy feeling.

_"Oh, nothing serious, you know him,"_ Meredy said with what sounded like a shrug. Smiling once again, Erza was glad to be hearing the newest member of the guild to be this adapted. She spoke of them as such close friends, treating them like it and not hesitating to show it, even to someone having spent so much more time with them. It was lovely to hear.

"True," Erza could not help another, this time hopeless smile. With Jellal's sweatpants now on her lap – the grey ones with the drawstring and the cuffs at his mid-calves – she groped further for the shirt that he slept in. It still smelled of him, at least she hoped so.

_"I think she might sleep over on occasion but I doubt they'll move in together anytime soon,"_

"He is not one to make such big steps easily. It's smart, I think," Erza commented, eyes sparking up triumphantly when having dug up the desired shirt. She nuzzled it to her face with a deep inhale before propping the lacrima between her shoulder and ear to start on putting on the lower part of the baggy attire.

_"Unlike you guys…" _Meredy snickered, something sizzling in the background.

"That's an entirely different issue – hold on, I have to put you down," Erza interrupted their chattering she found to very much enjoy, getting an almost identical reply. After having brushed over the shirt, snuffing again with a dreamy sigh, she picked the lacrima back up. She listened to the crackling and spluttering for another moment before it all died down alongside the hissing of the stovetop.

_"Okay," _Meredy reported back, cutlery clinking.

"Gray only just discovered to have feelings for Juvia. We've known for _years,"_ Erza defended herself while sauntering down the stairs towards the kitchen. Meredy laughed on the other end.

_"I know, I know," _she paused to chew, _"I didn't intend any ill will," _she ensured. _"But Erza, I actually called for another reason,"_

"Oh? What's that?" Erza strolled along the corridor, opening the door to the kitchen.

_"I wanted to ask you where you got your pills and what they're called," _Meredy asked in a quieter tone now. Erza's brows raised to their maximum but she was not fast enough to form any questions when her ear was practically bombarded with explanations. _"It's not what you think, not at all! Only I'm on my period and my stomach's never been this terrible to me – it always was but not like this – and I heard that taking those hormones calms it down…" _she faded back out.

Erza gave a soft exhale through her nose, smiling understandingly.

"Could that be why you purposely called during Jellal's work hours?"

_"You know_ _he would have _never_ believed me! And he would have made such a scene again – I'd probably be walking around with a chain and lock for a belt only he could ever open when I'm, like, forty!"_ Meredy groaned, sucking in a breath the next second, something rattling as she had most likely nearly knocked something over in wild gesturing. Her chair scraped over the wooden flooring of the kitchen, telling Erza that something had, in fact, been knocked over.

"You know he's only watching out for you,"

_"Can you believe he started that discussion with me in the middle of a fight?"_ The pink-haired mage went on, still puffing with being upset – glad to be venting to someone who understood her not to be actually hating on her older brother figure in her short fit of exasperation.

Erza frowned when hearing what had first sounded like a knock. She closed the fridge, standing still to hark whether it had come through the speaker. But it came again, despite the brief pause in their conversation. She felt her shoulders sink in delighted giddiness upon spotting Jellal's messenger bird at her window.

"Meredy, I apologise but I have to go," she excused when having unfolded and skimmed the note attached to the foot of the pigeon. It was a blessing to be getting it off without any inconveniences this time.

_"Sure, but… the pills?"_

"Oh, right. I went to the apothecary shop down the street and asked for what they advise when taking them for the first time. They will ask you about whether you're a Wizard or not and perhaps on your type of magic, but I would guess you to be prescribed the same as me. I'll send you the name,"

_"Thanks! You're the best!"_ Meredy cheered, only hanging up after having enquired again whether it would really solve her problem.

The next thing Erza did was exchange her beloved's clothing for her own, trudging out the house a few minutes later with his left-behind files neatly stuffed into a bag, the pigeon forgotten, trapped inside the house once more.

* * *

"Ah, Erza,"

"Warrod," she nodded respectfully.

"What a rare sight to behold indeed,"

"Likewise. You don't come by Magnolia very often. But we have been in Era for almost two weeks now," Erza smiled where she still stood in the entrance hall, greeted by the member of the Magic Council himself.

"No, I mean you," she tilted her head, puzzled. Perhaps he thought it to be unusual of her not to be wearing armour but winter clothes? Then again, he had not seen her very often to begin with so he was hardly one to tell what she wore when it was cold outside. "One rarely gets to see you, or so I hear with that new hobby of yours," _Hobby? _Erza panicked for a second. Did the Council _know _of their almost daily – and nightly – engagements? This was the first time she had actually thought about them observing them inside the mansion they had provided. Not that she actually believed it but the possibility was there.

"Hobby?" Erza carefully asked, watching his smile with intent. He might have been a strange old wizard but even he would have had a different look in his eyes if he actually knew. He was just being his friendly quirky self.

"You know," Warrod winked so she awkwardly glanced away.

"Men!" She cringed, finally understanding that he only meant her being in a relationship, however weirdly he expressed it. Sighing in relief under her breath, Erza nodded.

"This joke is getting uncomfortable," she mumbled, making him snicker. "For a second, you sounded almost exactly like-"

"Sniff, sniff," a shiver travelled up her entire body, every hair standing on end and an involuntary yelp escaped her.

"Ichiya!" Erza spun around, shuddering to see his angular face sparkle and his nostrils flare.

"What an utmost pleasure to finally be feasting in your alluring presence again, sniff, sniff," he continued being himself, accompanying his actions by naming them for some reason. It was not like it was a battle move or a spell that needed to be spoken in order to be casted. He was just… Ichiya.

Feeling another shiver, Erza swallowed she momentary horror to keep a straight face, pretending not to feel the sweat that pooled in the back of her neck.

"I'm relieved to see that you've recovered well," she managed with only slowly unclenching jaws.

"Erza," hope fluttered in her stomach upon hearing her beloved's voice.

"Jellal," she turned, almost as desperately as she had spun hectically before. Seeing him come down the winding stairs and into the foyer, she nearly ran up to him, wanting to be saved somehow. She caught herself, however, restraining from throwing herself into his arms. So she stood there, _really_ close, handing him the documents as if her life depended on it.

"Thank you," Jellal smiled gratefully. "What would I do without you?"

"Run up and down the hill?" She threw a grin and he chuckled.

He winced shortly when Ichiya not only came over, but commenced sniffing – vocally commenting himself again. Visibly uncomfortable, Jellal subconsciously put his arm around her waist, tugging her closer with as much politeness as his protectiveness could muster at that moment.

"I see our noble companion from the battle against Acnologia is here, too," Ichiya's hands formed pistols like they always did, something Erza hardly noticed by now. Only the sparkling that seemingly always surrounded him still ticked her off.

"It's good to see you doing well again," Jellal politely greeted the Blue Pegasus Mage. Her edging away did not pass him by, however, and he gently squeezed her side in surreptitious reassurance.

"And what an excellent perfume – the essence of love is strong in this assembly!" Ichiya twirled around himself, spreading more sparkles Jellal became confused at upon noticing.

"The what?"

"Just ignore him…" Erza muttered.

"And so it is your privilege now to indulge yourself in the exquisite perfume of Titania!" The short man continued, oblivious to their quiet exchange.

"Oh, Erza doesn't wear any perfume," Jellal clarified most cutely, she found, his attempts of remaining polite honouring him. Either their last meeting was long forgotten or Ichiya had managed to be serious – at least less awkward – than now. Than usual. She shook her head anyway, knowing how her beloved thought to be understanding the innuendos correctly. Which he was not. Her cheeks tinted with blush at how embarrassed she was on both of their behalves. This must have been one of her worst meetings with the obtrusive womaniser yet.

Warrod snickered again from where he watched the scene unfold.

Ichiya pointed at them anew with his finger guns. Jellal involuntarily winced, blinking in utter confusion.

"It is but the fragrance of youth – of passion and the undying fire that stokes up the odour of lust and devotion," the leader of the Trimens struck different poses to underline his statement. Whatever it had meant.

"He sure knows a lot of words for 'scent'," Jellal said under his breath.

"The _scent_ of adulthood!"

"You lost me there," Jellal interrupted but Erza just sighed.

"Don't pay it too much mind," she waved her hand, trying to shove him back up the stairs and stick to his side at the same time. His escape was desirable before things got even more awkward but the last thing she wanted now was to be left along with that man.

"I apologise, but I still have work to attend to," Jellal got the notion, giving a brief bow towards Ichiya. Finally realising not to be listened to – or rather that someone else was talking, so it seemed – the chubby man whirled around again, pointing his three fingers intently.

"I believe we still have a matter to settle!" He spooked them, mostly Erza in her near flight, and Jellal unsuspiciously scooted in front of her to shield her from any more sniffing. "A race to see who really is the fastest," Jellal frowned, eyes shortly flashing up and down Ichiya with doubt. "Your Meteor against the magnificent Christina!" His fudgy voice exclaimed.

"Who's Christina?"

"The airship," Erza supplied.

"Ah," Jellal nodded.

"After her destruction, Blue Pegasus now proudly presents our newest and most advanced version: The Christina III!" He spun around himself in a whirlwind of sparkles, striking a pose.

"Why did you say it like that? Isn't it supposed to be pronounced 'three'?" Erza gave him a plain look and his jaw dropped overdramatically, appearing very much as if his ego had just cracked. But he caught himself, a smug twinkle in his eyes.

"Your tongue is sharp as always, my honey,"

"My _what_?" Jellal's brows rose, pupils shrinking. Erza rolled her lips inwards to stop herself from another dismissal towards Ichiya – she wanted to hear this.

"It is simply the banter of a lovestruck-"

"Now just a moment." Jellal's voice was cold as ice, trying to stay collected. "With all due respect, but I remember quite distinctly that you have already pointed out to be informed about our relationship, and yet you have the audacity to call her such a term of endearment in my presence." He all but growled, hardly taking a single breath. She did not even hear him inhale again, only feeling his ribcage expand against her own from the side.

Ichiya began to sweat profusely, for once recognising the situation to be serious.

"I didn't punish myself for over eight years to hear those words from someone else," Jellal remarked sharply, his tone dark, nearing a snarl. Erza tensed when seeing that the matter might be getting out of hand, even though Ichiya was retreating, rather frightened, stuttering excuses and giving insecure laughter.

"Work, Jellal," she carefully reminded her beloved. This time taking a deep inhale, he calmed himself.

"Right," he shook his head, briefly shutting his eyes. "My apologies," he courtly nodded to Ichiya, then bowed to Warrod whom Erza had completely forgotten about by now. "I need to pick up a couple of things in the archive – would you mind helping me carry this?" He addressed her and she accepted without hesitation, following him back up the stairs, always on his heels or by his side.

No way in hell would she risk being forced into another conversation or even worse: lunch with that odd creature of a wizard. That, and she now knew there could be a murder waiting for anyone hitting on her in the future.

"Do you think he heard a single thing of what I said?" Jellal asked in a hushed voice, his frown of bewilderment at the encounter still present. She shrugged.

"The last thing, guaranteed. The rest… not so much."


	92. Chapter 92

**Now here's the true cure to a writer's block (at least the motivation to going on despite it): YOU.**

**Thank you all so much for so many encouraging reviews; they really make my day over and over again!**

**Mikasa-Chan, don't apologise for anything; it's a privilege to have you reviewing in the first place, thank you so much for taking the time between all of your stressful duties! You're my moodbooster, too! Haha, I don't have Thanksgiving, it was just an expression to give thanks to all of you but thanks anyway :D Have a good day, too!**

**CheesyDelphox, thank you so much for reviewing! I think I've asked this someone before but what does it mean 'she's a mood'...? And Laxus will be coming up, don't worry! Would you like action scenes to be involved? Or just his appearance/interaction etc?**

**Mitzy123, ah, so long, thaanks! Where are your manners, wanting that poor bird's innocence shattered xD Thank you so much for letting me know to have liked the Ichiya part, I'm really glad to know it reached you the way I wanted to. He's not easy but hilarious to write.**

**foxydame, seeing you review makes me smile like an idiot in return, thank you so much! (I forgot the muffing and they dried up, heh ':D) Thank you so much on commenting on so many things! I'm happy to know you liked Meredy's dialogue and Ichiya's as well. And such praises, my goodness, thaaank you! It's not always easy to balance the 'formal' way of speaking and the casual, more relatable one but I'm really happy you liked it and that it was in character! Also, I had to switch to the app cause your review was too long for an email, thank you so so much!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, thank you so much for your review! (What does 'going on a turtle phase' mean? Google only gives me information on marine reptiles...) And always the details, I love when you point them out, thank you so much! And so long! I can't say it enough, but I really also can't get enough of your comments on the story - thanks!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Erza followed through the halls unknown to her. She used to be in the Council so frequently – excusing Fairy Tail's latest destructions, delivering apologies, being arrested for show. Now that everything was rebuilt, most parts of the original structure were lost but the feeling was about the same. The design still spoke of luxury, of power, represented in every ostentatious detail. She wondered – knowing Jura and Warrod to be rather humble – whether it was all just for purposes of status or whether the rest of the Magic Council had ordered it to be this way. Perhaps it was just a gift from the palace, another notion hit, seeing as the new members had not actually stepped into action of their own accord.

Turning yet another corner, they finally arrived at their destination. The archive had a ceiling by far lower than the rest of the building and it smelled of concrete and dust. It was cool inside, racks over racks of closely stuffed files filling nearly every metre of the available space.

"Could you...?" Jellal handed her the documents back she had brought, his mind already absent as his eyes scanned the small letters marking the rows of files. She watched him stroll along them, one finger running across the paper backs, stopping so precisely at a single one, it looked as if he had worked there his entire life. "I found this yesterday but I didn't deem it too important," he informed, taking the file, skimming through the sheets. Closing it again, he took it with him, closing the door behind them and trying to talk her into giving back what she was carrying. For naught.

Erza almost had to laugh at how his excuse had merely been to save her from Ichiya, seeing as there was nothing impossible for a single person to handle.

She marvelled upon arriving at his office. With shining eyes, she hardly noticed him to unsuspiciously retrieve the paperwork from her arms as he crossed over to his desk.

The ceiling reached at least another storey high, as did the windows. The walls were lined with shelves, all full of encyclopaedias, scrolls and ancient tomes. A light blue to turquoise wainscoting covered the lower third of the walls, the rest in a bright white, giving an even grander air about the actual size of what was more of a private library than an office. A flight of winding stairs led up to a gallery over half of the room, giving a perfect view out the high windows, as well as down to the door and desk ahead.

"I haven't been able to clear this off yet – these are supposed to go upstairs somewhere," Jellal pointed at a stack of books in front of the shelf nearest to him. He shuffled with the files on his desk, dropping a few currently irrelevant ones onto his chair.

"Allow me," Erza went to pick up the stack, squishing it to her chest in order to keep it balanced.

"You don't have to," he said but she was already making her way past the shelves that acted as walls, blocking off the view of the first half of the stairs where they separated the room. Across the stairs, she discovered a seating area with a loveseat, an armchair and a coffee table, all in front of the window and just as hidden behind another wall of shelves. It gave the feeling of the office having been two rooms once, now structured the same with racks instead of walls.

Up on the balcony, Erza found another chair in the opposite corner, broad and cushioned at the back- and armrests. The stripes were rather hideous but it looked comfortable enough. She placed the books down in front of one of the shelves. For a building having been burnt to a crisp and then reconstructed not too long ago, they sure had a lot of literature already. It was hard to find even a single slot for one of the books, so she left them on the ground. Much more interesting sights had to be regarded.

With her arms crossed over the railing, Erza leaned onto it as her eyes fixed on their target. Jellal had sunken back down into his chair by now, the previously occupying files now on the floor while the new ones were spread out across every last millimetre of his desk's wooden surface and beyond. He was scribbling onto feint-ruled paper, his other elbow propped up, hand raking through his hair. He gave a sigh, leafing through a few documents, scanning another before his quill continued taking notes.

Erza felt her insides warm and her heart beating a little more prominently than before. She loved this. She was so glad for Ichiya to have somehow made her end up here, she nearly had the urge to find and thank him. Nearly.

Watching Jellal, having gotten a good look at his surroundings at work made her smile. She could imagine him there now, picture his office the way it really was, know what his day must be like while she went about hers. It was a nice thought and she wanted to burn what she saw now into her inner eye, to be able to recall it every time she wondered how he was faring.

There was a knock on the door and Jellal reacted only a moment later, giving an absent hum. Another knock prompted him to actually raise his voice and the door opened immediately after.

"Master Fernandes, we have a slight problem here," a young man entered – well, man was for debate. A young anthropomorphic amphibian stepped inside, holding up a file. They all looked exactly the same to Erza and she knew she would already be incredibly bored with her beloved's job but he seemed content.

"What is it?" Jellal kept on writing, only lifting his quill off the paper when the file in question hovered right over his desk. With a frown she could not see, he took it. A single glance was enough and he closed it not a second later, handing it back. "That one is done – I submitted it the day before yesterday; it was supposed to be on the 'completed' pile," he explained courtly, too involved in his own work to notice the colleague's eyes to be wandering. He dropped the folder onto the furthest corner of his table when it was not taken from his hand, carelessly continuing with his own task.

"Who is that?" The frog creature asked, eyes staring up at Erza who blinked friendlily. "No one but members of the Council are allowed in here – I shall throw her out myself-"

"She's allowed in here alright," Jellal said, attention still on his own work.

"But-"

"Leave it,"

"This is outrageous! She could be snooping or worse! A spy! Spying for... for someone!"

"Did I mutter?" Jellal finally lifted his head. His eyes were dark, overshadowed with threat and his lips tight, jaw clenched. His subordinate swallowed.

"No, Sir,"

"Don't forget this on your way out," he tapped the only closed file on his desk, hinting rather bluntly at a timely leave.

"But the woman-"

"Is _my_ woman- I mean belongs with me," Jellal shook his head for a second, then returned to glaring at the frog creature who could not stand another threat, grabbing the folder and hustling out the door. It closed with a light bang of hectic. With a deep sigh, Jellal's shoulders sank once more, his focus shifting back to his elegant handwriting. Erza could not help a smile as it stretched across her lips when hearing his words. Still, it fell a moment after.

She made her way back down the stairs, coming to stand behind him.

"I'm sorry if I caused you trouble," she said softly, "I can go,"

"No, don't worry about it," he shook his head again. She slid her hands through the messy strands of his hair, replacing his own hand. It lured out another sigh, this time not exasperated. Tenderly massaging his scalp, Erza found him to relax more and more, his quill as if flying across the paper. "But if you don't want to sit around here all day, I'll show you out," he added.

"I'll leave if you want me to,"

"You know I never want you to leave," Jellal tilted his head back, meeting her eyes as they lovingly returned his gaze. Leaning down, she met his lips with a hum, smiling into the kiss.

"That secluded sofa over there would be perfect for making love,"

"Erza!" He scolded and she giggled at the blush that rose in his cheeks, granting a teasing peck to his forehead.

"I jest,"

"Well, now you've gotten that into my head," he complained, picking up his quill and dipping it into the flask of black ink. She smirked, her hands running through his hair again.

"It's always best to act on those ideas – will clear that up for sure," she nodded in a played seriousness he huffed at.

"You minx..." he grumbled under his breath, making her giggle once more. Summoning an elastic, Erza found great pleasure in gathering her beloved's blue strands up into a tiny ponytail. She delightedly flicked it a couple of times, letting it bounce off her palm. "Having fun?"

"Mhm," she smiled complacently.

It was not long until the next subordinate arrived with another problem and Erza felt like a proper secretary, retrieving the files and noting down what had to be done in her beloved's stead. The frog creature eyed her suspiciously but she let it bounce right off her. In her head, she was already seated on his desk, legs crossing and fingers reaching for his tie. Why did he have to wear something so infuriatingly attractive when going to the office anyway? He was always handsome, no matter the attire, but that suit did to her what she did to him in heels.

Playing the secretary gave her an idea, though, and Erza's mind soon travelled into spheres not too safe for work.

This was no good, she thought, knowing that she would ruin his professionalism and perhaps even threaten his position altogether. That, and she had no matching underwear to go with a secretary-like outfit – which, of course, had to be bought as well. But he had said to want her there and she felt bad if she would waltz out the door right now, even if it was for important reasons. She wanted to keep him company; she wanted to watch for a little longer, how he sat there, completely absorbed in his element.

Another two anthropomorphic amphibians came by before a familiar face visited.

"Erza," Jura greeted when she opened the door for him, "what an unusual guest,"

"I hope I'm not unwelcome," she nodded her head but he only smiled.

"As long as work gets done – however I cannot speak on behalf of the others," he warned kindly.

"Of course," she agreed. She would have to be more careful for her beloved's sake, she knew. Those frog people were not the friendly type and if either of them felt like making up a story to the Council members, he would be held responsible.

Jura exchanged a few case-related words with Jellal. Erza stepped away, going around the wall of shelves to glance out the window. The view was tremendous, overseeing the entire centre of Era. She tried to find back where they had taken their stroll, where she had shopped and where they had been buying groceries together.

It was never smooth to go shopping for food together. She would always find him at the checkout, waiting to get out and away from any crowd, however small, too fast and organised for her to keep up and take her time with selecting what she craved that day. That moment. Just like when they had been to town together for the first time, the urge to flee; to keep a low profile was still embedded in him and they clashed a little every time he ran and she stalled.

Several town squares caught her eye but she now attempted to find the outskirts where the grand mansions with the neat front yards were. She knew the approximate direction, only it would be hard to distinguish the houses from one another.

"Looking for something?" Jellal's voice startled her just above her ear. A smile soon replaced the shock and Erza gladly brushed her hands along his arms as they came to enclose her stomach. Linking fingers, she leaned back into his chest.

"I didn't want to intrude," she said, listening whether there were still steps or a voice in the room with them. She highly doubted it by the way he so boldly showed his affection.

"Oh, but doing it on the couch is just fine?" He teased. Pouting, Erza nagged unintelligibly, shoving him away, proving to be just as futile as she had hoped it to be. Giggling softly when he successfully calmed her with a kiss to her nape, she gave a sigh. Her vision focused back on the view below, though not at anything in particular. "As guilty as I feel for not paying attention to you, I really enjoy you being here," he said, putting the side of his head against hers. She smiled when his chin came to rest on her shoulder, her hand coming up to cup his cheek.

"I'm glad to be here with you, too," she turned her head, pecking his other cheek.

"It's lunch break now," he announced, "want to grab something in town or order in?" He asked, pointing at a trolley she had previously not noticed. This one was for coffee, occupied by a tray of sugar and an empty milk jug, as well as a set of unused porcelain cups, but she could imagine one to be carted in at the ring of a bell, stocked up with deliciously smelling warm meals. It was not hard to decide which option she preferred, not to mention in order to see what his daily routine really looked like.

She smiled at the gentle caress of his thumb on her stomach, giving his hand an appreciative squeeze.

"Order in."

* * *

Jellal stopped mid-sentence when there was a knock. He quickly finished his word, then got up as quietly as he could to answer the door. It was pitch-black outside, the clouds covering the moon and a single lamp on his desk being the only source of yellowish light in the entire office.

"I thought you'd still be here," Jura greeted him.

"I just wanted to get this done," Jellal sheepishly scratched the back of his head in return.

"You say that every time – leave some work for the others, too; they'll need to know how to handle it for when you're not here," the Wizard Saint kindly said.

"I'm almost done," Jellal promised as he usually did. At the low volume of his voice, Jura raised a brow, giving a questioning glance past him into the room. Jellal stepped aside to grant him entrance, pointing to the wall of shelves by the window side. Jura – not without another politely checking glance towards his inferior – crossed the room to peek around.

Erza was soundly asleep, curled up on the loveseat into a tiny ball, her beloved's coat draped over her. Her side rose and fell steadily and she clutched his scarf to her face.

Jellal had to smile just watching her sleep. They had chatted almost past the end of his break and then she had busied herself with sorting out more books to go upstairs to free the space he needed for files. She had redone his hair and then her own, finally resorting to polishing her daily armour and then messaging her friends. He had checked on her regularly, at some point having found her to be sleeping.

"Someone in the research department mentioned she was here," Jura quietly said, already retreating back to the other side of the office. Jellal frowned, though not in astonishment.

"I hope it's no trouble," he began but Jura calmly shook his head.

"If it were someone else, most likely, but I know Erza; she is very trustworthy." He nodded. "Just be careful around the others,"

"As long as no one mentioned it to them…" Jellal said, a little sharply. Of course, he was only 'the new guy' but hierarchy was something very important at work, especially when it came to the Council. And though Erza did not hold a position there, any of his orders regarding her sojourn should be respected without question.

"They don't show you up; they're no hypocrites." Jura said, if slightly strictly. "They only say these things for us to overhear and then decide whether to pay it any mind or not. They're very diligent workers, too, so you may rely on them," he advised. Jellal sighed under his breath. "Don't let prejudices blind you,"

"It's not that, well," he supressed the next sigh, "it is in a way, but rather one of personal experience," he vaguely disclosed. Back at his desk, he let the tips of his fingers brush along his suit's jacket where it hung over the backrest of his chair. Then he skimmed his notes, taking the previous hint and starting to sort all sheets into their respective files again.

"The most recent trial, I presume," Jura knowingly guessed. Surprised, Jellal looked up. "Don't look so shocked," the older man laughed softly as not to wake up Erza. "Did you really think we didn't know about it?"

"I just…" Jellal frowned to himself, trying to busy himself further with tidying up. And he told himself it was not only due to wanting to make the perfect impression by following orders. He wanted to get back to the house, too – seeing Erza all comfortable and so very huggable made him yearn for nothing but that. "It was never mentioned," he finally said.

"We don't take part in every sentence of the magic world in Fiore – there would be no time for that," Jura informed. "But you may always trust that we know about everything going on in our own headquarters,"

"Everything?" Jellal accidentally asked out loud, awkwardly pressing his lips together when Jura laughed again. He forgot to be quieter this time, though Erza was hardly bothered. She gave a soft moan in her sleep, shuffling with his coat, telling him that she had changed position without getting up. The apology for the raised volume hardly came through when Jura's eyes twinkled with amusement, continuing to do so as the blush rose to Jellal's cheeks.

Not that he had seriously considered to make love in his office – or any other room at work, to be precise – but if they knew _everything_, had they some way of hearing what was going on? Did they know about her suggestion…?

"I will leave you to it," Jura saw him off, meaningfully wishing a good night as another indication for the workaholic to finally go home. And he did – not without another thought to the 'workaholic' term his brain had summoned, having to admit it to hold some truth. It took only another minute until his desk was spotless again, mostly thanks to Erza's clearing out during the day.

On silent feet, he snuck around the shelf wall. She was now facing the backrest, knees still drawn to her as much as possible, making her slide off with her torso. Crouching down, he put his hand below the small of her back as to catch her should she start moving.

"Erza," he gave a gentle nudge. With a pressed breath, she curled up more tightly before arching her back in a half-hearted stretch. A tiny squeak escaped her as she tried to give a hum and he would have bet his every Jewel that her eyes had not opened once. A broad smile stretched across his lips.

"Done…?" She cawed, hugging his scarf closer to her.

"Mhm," he affirmed.

"Come to bed then," she yawned, sinking back into the cushions with a tired sigh.

"We're not yet home," he reminded, receiving a disgruntled grumble from deep within her throat. With an amused exhale through his nose, Jellal gave another nudge, only to be met with another small sound of discontent.

Getting to his feet, he went to where his desk was, putting over his jacket before coming back to slide both hands beneath her. A pleased smile formed on her lips when being lifted into his arms, and she dutifully kept hold of his coat and scarf while he carried her out the door, having to close it with his foot. It took a while to arrive at the entrance of the building and he felt her eyes open and fixating on him at some point. Half-closed and sleepy but adoring and happy at the same time.

There was hardly a soul still present, only the guards eyeing them in confusion as they opened the large doors into the cold night. Erza walked back herself, returning his coat to him, but her steps were heavy and dragging and she complained with more groans when he reminded of having to get ready for bed first.

Luckily for her, she did not have to take a single flight of stairs, comfortably cradled in his arms again the second they entered their temporary home.


	93. Chapter 93

**Hope I can keep this up!**

**CheesyDelphox, ... hope you're okay.**

**pilikali, again, you don't know how much it motivates me to know that I am now that writer whose story gets read and taken apart with translators like I did when I was younger. I'm really honoured. And thanks so much for your review! I'm happy to know what you liked in particular!**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much! So much emotion; I'm so glad to know what you liked! Hehe, yeah, those fantasies of his... xD I don't know what else to say besides thank you, so I'll say it again: Thaanks!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, so loong, thaank you! 'Single Frogs' xD yah, well, can't all get a supportive partner like that ;D I think I'm as amused by your reviews as you are by my chapters, if I do say to myself. 'Spying on her beloved' xD And the slip imagination of yours is not a bad idea, not bad at all... haha, there's no balcony, sorry for the confusion. Just huge windows ;) We actually don't know anything about Nadal and or him being punished, it's a good thing you mention it. Also thanks for making the effort of answering my question! Urban Dictionary's got nothin' on you!  
**

**foxydame, thank you so much for your review! I had to switch to FanFiction to read the entirety of it (add deliciously slobbering and swooning smiley). And thank you for the support! I keep on writing when I can but I feel as if the quality starts to suffer here and there... (Is it that nostalgic for her to style his hair? How many chapters have passed, damnit, I'm obsessed xD and you probably know the story better than me ':D) Man how I'd have loved you being in that office, giving the frogs a speech, going all 'she saved your butt so often you idiot!' xD And awwww you're so adorable; I'm really so very honoured how you read the chapters several times! Thank you so much for letting me know, I'm very happy to be told! Ah, I'm reading your review over and over again, too! Thank you!**

**Isanien, you're too kind to leave me all of these reviews when you're not caught up; I'm happy to know you're enjoying the chapters! Thank you so much for such constant motivation!**

**Already mentioned this but even if our nationalities don't exist in the Fairy Tail Universe, imma keep usin' awesome recipes and there ain't no way I is takin' back the French Toasts cause I love me French toasts (well, that took a wild trip from accent to accent...)**

* * *

Jellal's frown of concentration twisted into a hopeless one. His hands shook for a second before he finally gave up, everything crumbling, collapsing completely. He let out a long sigh, nearly a groan. Slackening in frustration, his chin came to fall onto the counter and he stared miserably at his failed creation.

He did not want to admit it, but work days simply tired him out. He knew the routine and he was an early riser, not to mention workaholic, but it was still rather new and sudden to be working so many hours in a row out of nowhere. It drained him of his patience when it came to baking. The spontaneous oatmeal had already been a tragedy and now his ruin of a Swiss roll mocked him in its not-at-all-rolled state.

The pigeon watched from where it guarded its share of crumbs, for once not using its bowl of drinking water as a bath.

He did not hear her enter but the movement caught his eye when she rounded the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Jellal," Erza tilted her head at how he merely hung from the counter. He gave a sigh in return. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She came to kneel beside him, running a hand through his hair to momentarily free his forehead of it.

"It didn't work," he tried to sigh under his breath this time, almost succeeding. Erza smiled gently in return, her hand wandering to encircle his side, pulling him a little closer while she regarded his caved in handiwork. She ran a finger through the fruity, creamy texture, popping it into her mouth. His eyes rolled with her motion, watching from below how the corners of her mouth rose up into a dreamy smile. It greatly lifted the previous weight off his heart.

"That's a real pity," Erza said, causing another frown, "now it could never be offered to any guests, what a shame," she stuck another finger into the sugary mixture, impaling a chunk of dough with it, shoving it all into her mouth. It was his turn to smile. Raising himself up a little, he placed a long kiss of appreciation on the top of her head. Not that it stopped her from grabbing another tiny helping that she licked off her finger with a blissful smile.

"I'll try again tomorrow, okay?" He asked, not yet feeling up to starting from the top. And she did not ask him to, anyway, but seeing that she was enjoying the treat a lot, he wanted to get it right. Only not with his current level of frustration.

"You don't have to rush yourself," Erza got up with him, her voice retreating to a mumble, "or let this get in the way of the flan you wanted to make tomorrow…" she glanced elsewhere. His brow rose alongside a one-sided smirk.

"Did I now?"

"Mhm, I thought I'd heard that somewhere…" Erza trailed, tapping her index fingers together. She almost moved away in the fear of teasing tickling when his arms crept their way around her waist.

"I know you said you don't much care about what others think of your appearance, but don't you think we're overstating the case with the desserts?" He restrained himself on the tickling, diving in for her stomach instead, gathering whatever of the firm skin he could grab as to pretend any excess pounds – or grams – to be noticeable. She gave a dry laugh at such a futile attempt.

"At least _I _don't sit on my behind all day," she gave back something just as unprovoking, then gasped upon spotting a bag she had left by the door. He had wondered why she had come home so late, blinking in surprise when she rummaged through for merely a second before pulling out two pairs of dark blue trousers.

"Look, Jellal, I got us matching jeans!" Erza exclaimed excitedly.

"Jeans?" His frown was lured out again and he eyed her findings with growing interest. He had always admired her in trousers as much as in skirts – she would look stunning in them.

"Try one," she threw the longer one at him. His smirk returned.

"One? You mean I'm supposed to be able to wear both?" He teased. For some reason, it was hard to stop as she practically invited him over and over again. It fired up his slightly cracked ego and he saw the mischievous spark in her eyes, making his heart skip a beat.

"Of course not, you'd never fit mine." She let the hand that had come to rest on her hip drop, inspecting her own treasure again with an approving nod. "Your bum's too flat," she said, almost absently. His lips pursed.

"Hey," her hidden smile widened into a grin as she retreated in a playful panic from his advances. "My bum's fine," Jellal protested in a rather pouty voice and she giggled. Taking the last step in his stead, Erza leaned her body against his, hands travelling to his back pockets she seemed to take liking in, grabbing a little tighter than he had expected.

"I know," she lowered her lids when glancing up at him, veiling those most mesmerising eyes with long, dark lashes. A shiver went up his spine, enticing another giggle. His cheeks darkened in colour, only making her smirk spread wider. "Come on," she murmured, tugging on him. Then she ran her hands out his pockets and over the small of his back, trailing down his arms until placing his own hands on her hips in a short preview. Turning with a swing of her hips as she led the way out of the kitchen. "Show me what those hands of yours can do…" she winked. He smirked back.

"I can show you right now," he lowered his voice seductively, catching up quickly. But oh, he was not done yet. Putting the tips of his thumbs and index fingers together, Jellal formed loops. Then he placed the outstretched tips of his other fingers on his chin, turning his wrists upwards to make a set of idiotically childish glasses around his eyes. Erza blinked at him, so slowly, it seemed as if, for a moment, she just did not want to open them again and see. He blinked back friendlily, a broad enthusiastic smile on his lips.

Her mouth opened, taking another second to speak.

"What. The actual. _Hell, _Jellal," she stared so plainly and unbelievingly at the same time. He broke out into laughter then, not even stopping when she started to punch him, her face a glowing scarlet red. She winced when accidentally shoving so forcefully, he simply toppled over, holding his stomach instead of catching himself, unable to stop laughing uncontrollably.

Erza crossed her arms, pouting, soon too impatient to wait for him and honestly, a tad worried, too, when his breath was only gasps and coughs. Shaking her head, she gave him a crossed look but he was too busy with wiping tears from his eyes. He found her on his chest then, sitting down with the glint of regained superiority in her eyes.

"You do realise that this will cost you a lot, Mister," she leaned down until his steadying breath vented against her cheeks. He had not yet collected his voice when it was gone with the wind, eyes bulging at the too short and too tightly fitting skirt to accurately represent a police officer's uniform. He had always wanted to see what a tighter skirt would look like on her. He gulped when her lips tingled the skin of his ear shell, scarlet tresses tickling his neck. "Now, I want your hands above your head and your legs apart…"

* * *

Erza's chest's heaving gradually subsided. Turning her head to the side on the pillow of their bedroom, she could not resist another gaze at her achievement. She had made him wear the jeans right after and he looked _damn_ good in them. So good, in fact, she already caught herself rising up, throwing one leg over his to sink below his new waistband.

He opened one eye, his own breathing not yet as calm as hers.

"We're not done yet, are we?" He raised a brow and she returned the gesture a tad more pointedly.

"You know, for a second, that almost sounded like a complaint just then," she crossed her arms, giving him a look where playfulness pushed through regardless of how strict it had been intended. He grinned, finally looking at her with both, still slightly clouded eyes. She would always get her way but she knew he was not too opposed to her ideas anyway. And she had just the one.

Slipping into roles was her favourite and that would probably not change – even if both fell out of character when things got too heated. Perhaps _because_ they at some point did, it was her favourite. He was still him and she still her, his eternal light, his will to live and neither could pretend for long not to be immeasurably in love with the actual person in front of them.

Erza liked how she could always have an effect on him, whether it was in an inappropriate police uniform or just by casually standing around the kitchen. He adored her in every way, even as far as joining her silly games and adapting whatever she had in mind next. Even so, they never crossed the line of using those toy handcuffs that had come with the outfit. She never let the word 'arrest' fall from her lips. There was not a heartbeat she allowed a dominating situation to turn into what might trigger painful memories of commanding over slaves.

There was one thing she had wanted to try out for a long time, however, even if it did not involve any roles to slip into.

Sinking down properly, Erza smirked with mischief. His eyes sparked up curiously, watching how her skin glowed as she leisurely leaned down, one hand roaming his torso to his neck.

"Mh, another thing…" she trailed her voice, running her nail up his nape the second her infamous Seduction Armour came into place. His eyes nearly popped at the sight. "I can make you cry out in pleasure," she whispered, her own eyes suddenly widening when she found herself sitting a storey higher. "Well if that wasn't easy," she started laughing.

"Don't say such things…" Jellal grumbled, turning his head away, blushing profusely. Her smirk fell back into place, lips pressing together to hold back another giggle.

"Why not?" She lowered her lids alongside her rear. "Because they get you excited?" Leaning down, she ground her pelvis against him, causing him to press a breath in order not to groan too obviously. Unsuccessfully. His eyes rolled back into his skull, jaw set tightly in hopeless self-control.

"You have too much power, woman," he rasped, still visibly embarrassed but more than keen on the friction she momentarily denied him.

"You know what I also have?" Erza leaned down to murmur in his ear, remembering the combination of her nail up his nape and pressure on his jeans, finding the tactic to be working wonders when his body gave him away again. "_Stamina_," his eyes opened at the husky statement, "lots and lots of stamina," she giggled when he gulped audibly. She could practically see the stars dance before his eyes, but with trembling hands, Jellal trailed his fingertips along her calves to her exposed thighs, returning the favour of thrilling shivers down her spine.

That armoury was her trump card and boy did it work. He was almost as if paralysed. Almost.

She ran her hand down his stomach to the buttons of his jeans when feeling herself give into his caress. She wanted to stay in control just a little longer. So she kissed below his ear, suckling on the skin before warmly breathing down his neck to announce her lowered voice to him. It was his turn again for his eyes to nearly fall out.

"Want to test that second origin…?"

* * *

Erza hummed to herself, watching the breath escape her scarf and form clouds in the crisp air. Despite never having found the climb up to the Council this straining, her legs still screaming in protest, she never hesitated to put one foot in front of the other. It already felt less odd to be going there without armour, without escorts and in chains for some symbolic trial or another. Not even going there without the intention of seeing her beloved gave any uncertainties – she was light-hearted as her knuckles peeled out of her glove to knock on the heavy gates.

They opened promptly, some guard – all of them having retreated inside in the cold – having seen her from an indoor lookout. She was expected already. Her boots echoed as they stepped onto the white marble and she waited until being received for what she had come for. She announced herself anyway and the messenger guard went away to find someone in charge.

Still, she wondered how Jellal must have been faring. She almost laughed then, remembering how he had been unable to go after her the last night to brush his teeth.

"I can't feel my legs," he had squeaked, blushing at her giggles and awkwardly taking her offer of having whatever he needed brought. Not that she had been off all that better, hobbling as if having sat on a horse for days on end, but her recovery was always a little quicker than his. It had become kind of a sport; an unspoken bet between them of who could get the other to swear first, knowing how seldom it was on both sides. And despite everything, she had lost that time.

On top of that, she was running out of costumes. She had used up everything from especially alluring lingerie all the way up to tightly fitting space suits. They were still making puns about their 'perfect landing'.

Erza lifted her head when a figure appeared on the high balcony of the winding stairs. She nodded shortly upon being informed about having to wait a while, seeing as her client was still in meeting. As soon as the anthropomorphic amphibian vanished, her pace picked up again as she silently snuck up the stairs and into the next corridor.

For a moment, she considered searching for the way into the dungeons she vaguely remembered, lurking for one specific frog creature with a blood lust for justice glistening on her blade. She turned right, deciding against it. She did not want to cause any more trouble, at the same time completely oblivious to be illegally strolling through the Council building. They _could _have made it clearer, she told herself, not having encountered a single guard yet, feeling to be in the right.

Knowing his office to look out over the entrance court yard, Erza focused on finding a door she recognised along the wall. Smiling when finding it – at least hoping to – she knocked. An absentminded hum bid her in and she carefully poked her head inside, peeking over to his desk.

Jellal did not so much as look up, frowning fiercely at the sheet his quill was tapping impatiently. Her smile fell when seeing his level of stress, though the light pink tint on his cheeks did not go unnoticed either. She closed the door behind her, making him blink, already having forgotten about someone to have knocked.

He stared at her before realising her to really be there.

"Erza," Jellal said with surprise. A genuinely happy smile pulled up the corners of his mouth and she mirrored it. Hands behind her back, she burnt the image of him at his desk into her mind, then approached. He had already gotten up, reaching out to take her coat and scarf. She noticed him to still be wearing his, not having thought of wearing a turtleneck like her.

"You look overworked," she put her hands on his chest and he replied with his own on her sides, leaning down for a sweet greeting kiss.

"I just can't focus properly…" he admitted, leading her towards the seating area but she halted, gently shoving him back into his office chair again.

"Did something happen?" She asked, resting her hands on his shoulders, making them drop.

"'Did something happen?' Your Seduction Armour happened all morning in my head!" He lowered his voice in an urgent whisper. She bit her lip, unable not to giggle regardless. "Don't laugh. Men can't hide as well as women…" he grumbled to himself, setting her off again.

"Mh, and how about we make that a reality?" She bent over, tilting his head back to touch the tip of her nose to his. He made a face, though still blushing.

"How does everything I say put you in the mood?" He asked and she giggled, noticing how he had not even denied her suggestion yet. It was _that_ much of a powerful armour. "What am I feeding you that passes me by?" He narrowed his eyes and she grinned.

"You're awfully cute when you're mad," she pecked the tip of his nose, running her hands down his shoulders once more to make them relax. Then she went to his desk, taking off a stack of what seemed to be of the least interest at the moment, cautiously putting it down on the floor. With a small jump, she landed to seat herself on the edge of his desk.

He raised a brow at her, though not complaining about the distraction from work as she would have assumed.

"Tell me how I can help," Erza smiled, propping her hands onto her crossed legs.

"Don't tell me that's what you've snuck in here for?" Jellal leaned back, watching the innocent blinking of her long lashes.

"Who says I snuck?"

"I don't need anyone spelling it out to know," he retorted and she gave a pout.

"I'm here for a request but since everyone's busy…" she trailed. He picked up his quill, starting to look unhappy again. "I can at least tidy up if it'll ease your mind," she stroked his bangs away from his forehead, meeting gratefully shining eyes and a weak smile.

"It's just that…" he pondered and she knew it was due to her not being allowed to be informed about the cases. She waited.

"Are there no comparable sentences on the matter?" She tried then but he shook his head.

"More like _I _cannot compare…" Jellal sighed again, "I just can't sympathise with the accused – why would someone switch guilds?" He asked. Then glanced away at her teasing smirk.

"_You're _asking _me?" _Erza gave a nudge.

"I already thought about that but 'love and friendship' is not something they want to hear in court…" he groaned. She put a finger to her lips, thinking.

"Why not? Not every action is rational – if there are people involved, feelings are bound to be responsible for decisions, too. I sought out Fairy Tail because of Grandpa Rob's affiliation." She explained. "You need examples, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"Examples, reasons…" he shrugged and so she went on.

"Well, in its basic form, a guild serves as occupation for a Mage, so when its reputation suffers or there is too much competition, less and less jobs will come in as a result of missing trust. Fairy Tail was barely surviving during the seven years of our absence, mostly because difficult quests could not be fulfilled and therefore caused a loss in payment,"

"So economic reasons," Jellal concluded, already scribbling away. She smiled, her gaze travelling to the shelves on the gallery when there was a tickling scratch on her hand. Glancing down, her smile widened at the tiny yet so perfect heart he adorned her dorsum with.

"Then there would be emotional reasons. You and Meredy switched, but you probably don't want your names on that list,"

"Better not,"

"Well, Solano went to Sabertooth for her sister. Wendy left Lamia Scale, which must have hurt as much as leaving Fairy Tail in the first place,"

"A dissolved guild," Jellal noted, adding another heart to the previous one right after. Erza felt so warm, even with a topic that should have been aggrieving. Or had been. Just like she could mention Grandpa Rob, he was able to plainly say how Fairy Tail had disbanded without stirring up any unwanted negative emotions. They were each other's soothing balm on a burning wound.

"That reminds me of Phantom Lord. Juvia left to be with Gray and she refused to let Gajeel fall into the wrong hands again, taking him along."

"He didn't want to join?" Jellal tilted his head. It occurred to her how little he actually knew of the fates within the guild. It would do him good to get to know them better, she thought, finding it healing to have so many people around her she was not afraid to share her own hardships with anymore. Because they were the same, only in a different way.

"He did not trust any of us and neither did we with him at first," Erza retold. She crossed her legs the other way. "It was her friendship for her comrade as well as love for her crush," she finalised.

"Friendship, love, family – I can't believe I'm writing this on a serious document," he grinned up at her and she smiled back, never ceasing when more ink swirled over the back of her hand.

"Other times, spite and vengeance are reasons for changing guilds," she bloomed in her task, enjoying it as much as he was. More than usual even, she knew, feeling his loving gaze. "Master Hades of Grimore Heart,"

"Meredy's guild,"

"He was one of the founders of Fairy Tail before such darkness took him over."

"Really?"

"Warrod is another," she wiggled her brows proudly at stunning him with her tiny history lesson. He was soaking it all up like a sponge, ears perked with interest. She would tell him everything properly one day, she tried to remember. "And lastly, next to our First Master Mavis of course, there was Yuri Dreyar, our Master's late father."

"I've always wondered: what about Laxus' father? He _is _Master Makarov's grandson, is he not?" Jellal was leaning into the backrest now, fully absorbed in her stories. She nodded, having captured his free hand to stroke her thumb over it.

"You have a keen sense," she grinned approvingly, "he's another example for your case. He left Fairy Tail to form Raven Tail," she reminded, seeing how his eyes sparked with recognition at the name. She did not have to expound on who they were.

"I never noticed the name to be opposing on purpose," Jellal said.

"Oh, and I just remembered Erigor," Erza cut in. "Erigor the Reaper. When Eisenwald was dissolved, he became an ally of the Oración Seis if I'm not mistaken," she said, receiving a nod and a heart after he had written it down.

"You can't travel with the former Oración Seis without hearing a gossip or two about him," he agreed. "Erza," he tugged on her hand and she smiled when granting the kiss he was asking for. "You've gotten me further than I managed in," he glanced at the clock above the door, "over three hours," he smiled thankfully, giving a squeeze. And then another heart, enclosing all of the previous ones.

"Well, I was the one to disable you from that in the first place," she gave him a cheeky look, not letting him forget about her offer. She glanced to where her dorsum was lined with the most beautiful black drawings. "How do you make them so symmetrical?" She got distracted by the view. "Whenever I do it," she took his quill out of his hand and he understood, handing her an empty sheet. "It looks like…" she stuck out her tongue, "this." Erza held her pitiful attempt in front of her chest. He stared at the scrawly thing that was supposed to be a heart with an of amusement quivering lip.

"It's… not that bad," he tried, unable to hide his grin.

"Oh, come on, don't hold back with me," Erza leaned in slightly, just when the door opened. That last thing had not been audible, had it? Judging from Jellal's suddenly glowing red face, it had been, the fact that his eyes had been glued to the height of her chest while she concealed him from view with her body not making it seem any less inappropriate. She almost requipped from her skirt into trousers but restrained herself, knowing it was already not looking too good for them.

Turning very slowly, she threw a hesitant glance over her shoulder to meet expectantly raised brows. Jellal all but gulped, wanting to hide behind her again.

"I assumed to find you here when there was no one awaiting me in the entrance hall," Jura said in a calm voice, though she could taste the hint of a scold. Hopefully only about her having stolen herself away. She felt Jellal shoot her a look upon hearing her to have ignored an order instead of just misinterpreting one or making up her own at a lack of instructions.

Finally reacting like she should have from the start, Erza hopped down her beloved's desk. He averted his eyes with his cheeks flaming up once more when she did not improve their image by habitually brushing down her skirt.

"I apologise for the inconvenience," she quickly said, bowing her head shortly. But Jura was already smiling again, mostly due to the steaming of his utterly embarrassed subordinate, she assumed, perceiving amusement in the sparkling of his friendly eyes.

"It would be best to ask permission or at least an escort first," he lectured mildly and she apologised again. "Now then, if I may relieve you of your company?" He addressed Jellal who was only nodding fleetly without ever so much as peering to the side. "Please, if you would follow me, _Mrs _Scarlet," he rose his brows, nearly making his employee choke.

Jura was stopped at the door, shortly diverting his attention to the researcher who was waving with important papers.

"You told them we're married?!" Jellal hissed, his ears glowing now, too, his eyes piercing.

"I just…" Erza wagged her knees, glancing elsewhere, "liked the sound of it, I guess… or maybe he just understood incorrectly," she then stupidly tried, knowing to have blown the chance when having confessed beforehand. He facepalmed himself, looking up as if praying to someone while she cursed at her own faint blush.

Both jumped when Jura said her name and she followed him out for the details of her mission without another word.


	94. Chapter 94

**Sorry, I was going to upload yesterday but I forgot we were going to the theatre. The absolute worst and most thoroughly confusing 'Romeo and Juliet' I've ever seen...**

**CheesyDelphox, thanks for reviewing and sorry, I didn't want to pressure you to do so. Just worrisome not to have heard from you. 'nice potato' xD Haha, no, they're not married but she liked to be called 'Mrs' and pretend they were :D**

**Isanien, thank you so much for so many reviews! Ah, no, I haven't planned anything on Meredy having a crush, sorry :D Can't think of anyone fitting. And yay, you did catch up (does that mean I'm slow...? I am, though ':D)! Ah, you mentioned so many things, thank you so much for so much effort! Love reading everything again!**

**pilikali, thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you like it! I never dared leave reviews when my English was not half as good as now, so I'm really impressed and honoured!**

**Mitzy123, thaanks for your review! I can't believe how just just manage to cram everything in there, thanks so much! And yeah, she just liked to be called 'Mrs' to pretend to be married already :D**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for reviewing! I already feel very appreciated by you, thank you so much for so much support!**

**foxydame, I just swoon every time I read 'this message has been truncated due to length', thank you so much! So much effort! Do you write the review as you read or do you just remember everything? Cause it's so detailed (heart eyes). Haha, he didn't conjure glasses, he pretended his fingers to be them xD And I'm relieved to hear that you've forgotten so much as well; I had to check the Wikia a couple of times ':D Thank you so much for such kind compliments, I'm really so happy you like the story! Thank you for letting me know and always motivating me!**

**jellal san, thanks for taking the time and leaving me a review! I really appreciate it!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, haha, the expressions you put in there xD Thank you so much for your review! So many paragraphs! That's not a bad point at all, them having been separated causing this onslaught of passion, not a bad point at all... thanks for mentioning so many things, I'm happy to know you liked them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Flawless, as expected," Jura nodded, impressed, "and with the correctly filled forms waiting on my desk in the morning." He complimented and Jellal glowed with pride. "However, I do not comprehend how she did it so fast – travelling time alone should have taken her a half a day, one way,"

"She told me she prefers short missions," Jellal supplied. He was giddy with how stunned everyone at the Council had been upon seeing Titania's report so quickly, a carriage load of chained-up delinquents and a carefully wrapped artefact of dark magic waiting for them not a mere sixteen hours later. They had calculated with roughly a week, at least several days. But with her perception and analytic skills on point, she had only needed to scan the scene, having studied the files she had received with her beloved beforehand and made short work of her targets.

Jellal had welcomed her very late in the evening, picking her up at the train station outside of Era, driving the Magical Vehicle in her stead. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, gladly being carried to bed, though having gotten up early again.

"She went to the composite sketch artist this morning; did you recognise any of those faces?"

"I don't believe to have seen them. Did she drop them off today?" Jura asked. They turned a corner and it relieved Jellal how he had to take the lead, feeling less creeped out when the Wizard Saint did not know the way to their borrowed mansion on his own. So no surveillance, at least not on his part.

The street lamps were their only source of light, the sky pitch-black with clouds veiling any stars and what little of the crescent moon there would have been.

"She said she would send them by pigeon," Jellal retorted. It only occurred to him now how the mention of a single bird must have sounded, not yet having let Jura in on how there were just a handful of people of their list missing. An easy job for one pigeon, given that it carried the drawings on its back.

"I didn't know you had a messenger pigeon," Jura said, obviously neither having received anything, nor needing an explanation on the number of suspects – she must have elaborated in her report. _Such a hard-working-_ Jellal shook his head, almost having called her his wife in his head. He blinked repeatedly as not to get stuck on that thought, trying to remember the current topic.

Oh right, the bird. _That _bird.

"I suppose it's only a one-way system," he sighed, causing curious laughter. "Has anyone informed you about a missing pigeon?" He asked, shrugging back the briefcase he had slung over his shoulder to rummage his front pocket for the key.

"That is not really my department," Jura disclosed, amusement still sparkling in his eyes. Maybe that was why he took liking in Jellal, the latter thought. He was entertainment. It was the reason why Meredy stuck around so often after all.

"Well, then I'll be the one to tell you that one has quite literally escaped your notice. It somehow comes in through tilted windows – I don't know," he added at the questioning frown, "we don't even have bread lying around or anything." The lock clicked and he bid his guest in before him. It was slightly odd of the older man to only be wearing sandals in winter, but he dutifully took them off in the entrance.

"Please," Jellal gestured forward, guiding towards the first parlour when stopping in his tracks. He pointed into the kitchen instead.

Jura's lips curled in amusement at the sight of a pigeon, peacefully curring on the windowsill, gazing outside as if being able to see a thing in the darkness. There was a thin pile of scattered papers on the kitchen table, as well as feathers, the little backpack to roll the sheets into lying around in defeat.

"Did the previous owners by chance have a pigeon?" Jellal asked, putting the kettle on before bashfully tidying up the mess he had not expected. He should have. Erza and the bird were not the best of friends.

"Again, I have no knowledge of such things," Jura illuminated. His hands disappeared in the wide sleeves of his kimono where he joined them. He patiently waited while Jellal collected the evidence to hand it over. Next, the younger man opened the fridge, arranging the most presentable left-overs of the Oyaki he had made that morning – sweet, of course, they had been for Erza. The flan was long gone, but that was not something he would offer a guest alongside tea. He was more than glad to still have something to offer at all.

While the tea boiled and Jura insisted on carrying the plate and chopsticks to the parlour, Jellal leaned against the wall with a sigh. It had been such a long day and he had looked forward to finally cuddling into Erza after not having seen her all day and most of the previous one. Still, it was always pleasant to chat with Jura, being the only Wizard Saint whose company he truly appreciated in a serious yet friendly talk.

His hand found the pigeon's head, absently stroking down with two fingers where it had already gotten its plumage back in order after its little fight with the Queen of the Fairies. It curred quietly. Closing the window for the night, he sauntered over to the teapot and cups he had readied on a tray. He knew the bird could fly out in the hallway upstairs if it wanted to, somewhere safer from burglars than ground level.

Jura took the couch opposite Jellal's, steam rising up to his face as he inhaled the soothing scent of infused herbs. His eyes opened again in a tranquil gaze.

"I take it you will take her to the Christmas gala," he said, sipping the burning hot beverage as if it was only lukewarm. Jellal tilted his head.

"Gala?" He picked up his own cup, holding it without putting his lips on the line.

"I assumed you had been informed about the Council's annual celebration,"

"I know them to have been held back when I was still a member but that about covers it," Jellal said. He did not like to remember those times, least of all remind the current Council of it but he spoke easily, calmly, thinking of Erza when seeking the courage to face his uncomfortable fears.

"We continue the tradition, of course," Jura went on as if nothing was amiss and it made Jellal's heart sink gladly. Perhaps it really was not bothering the Wizard Saint at all, but in any case, the lack of persistence on the topic worked wonders for his confidence. He would have to tell Erza. Or maybe just show her on the next opportunity, he thought, noticing his mind to wander back to her.

Sipping his tea – a mistake, his tongue whined at him – he refocused on the present.

"The evening is very important for us, seeing as it is the first of its kind by our hand and represents our new constellation." Jura downed his tea in one, simply refilling it. Distracted by it, Jellal just stared, letting the words flow from his superior. "Our staff will naturally be present and we have invited many important guests, our new Queen Hisui amongst them," he beamed when repeated the word 'important' for what felt like the tenth time. This really _was_ vital for their reputation.

"Would you like me to help with the arrangements?" Jellal asked, trailing his now lightly burnt tongue across the roof of his mouth.

"I would like you to come," Jura firmly said. "Don't worry, it does not interfere with any of the traditional festivities, so you will not have to come back during your holiday," he assured at the hesitation of his subordinate. Not that that was the primary issue Jellal had dreaded.

"When is it then?" He asked, uncomfortable with the heat of his beverage rising to the rim where his fingers clutched it. Jura laughed. Then blinked repeatedly when Jellal did not join.

"You really weren't told?" He unbelievingly leaned forward. "It's tomorrow!" He announced. Jellal's previously lightened heart slumped. "Did you truly not know?"

"I… was going to arrive at work like every day," Jellal stuttered, still taken aback. A party. Tomorrow. Lots of people, _important_ people, the Magic Council counting on him not to disappoint them with a bad impression. Heck, with an average impression. He would have to be outstanding, witty and eloquent in language, fetching in conversation and not to forget attire.

And he still only had that one formal suit, he cursed inwardly. He could not come in his working clothes and if Hisui herself would attend, there was no way he would wear the same white as he had at his pardon. It was Thursday. Thursday night. Too late to buy anything else. And Erza! If she agreed to accompany him – _if – _then she would surely want to buy some dashing new dress to match his currently non-existent one.

"Well, we do expect that, all except for the ones scheduled to make the preparations." Jura rubbed his chin. "Did you never ask about the decorations and giant tree they towed into the ball rooms?"

"I was working, Sir," Jellal muttered, so absent now that his brain simply went into automatic honorifics to be on the safe side.

"I'm glad we cleared this up then," Jura nodded decidedly, "I will send someone with the details to your office tomorrow morning." He elaborated. Completely unaware about the troubles of the man opposite of him. Not to mention forgetting the sheer amount of work and time that went into planning an outfit when it came to women. What a catastrophe having to report back to her. She might even decline on such short notice, it occurred to Jellal.

"About that case of yours, the 89.3," Jura proceeded with a completely different subject. He was not usually this inattentive or, dare he say, ignorant. It seemed as if it was as much of a burden to him as it now was to Jellal, an awkwardly fleet handling being all there was to it now. "We have granted to postpone the trial due to your findings; there might actually be a connection to-" he stopped when the ajar door creaked.

Jellal's body rose off the couch of its own accord at the sight of her.

With her eyes half closed, slightly crusted and veiled thickly with sleep, Erza stood in the doorframe. Rather hung, leaning against it with her shoulder.

"Jellal," she cawed, blinking into the to her garish light, visibly wanting to just close them instead. He blushed at how she wore what clearly belonged to him, the shirt not buttoned up completely.

He reached her to block out the light that tormented her sleep-heavy eyes. She rubbed one of them, glancing up at him.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" He asked, gently wiping away the small tear her yawn caused.

"Come to bed," she slurred. Her head fell forward, propping her up against his chest. She had not taken the hint, neither been awake enough to notice their guest by herself. He buttoned the shirt up with a practised haste, making sure the tails were long enough to conceal her down to the upper middle of her thighs.

"I'm still having a conversation with Jura," he tried again, this time gaining her attention. Grabbing his shirt – the one he wore – to stabilise herself, she peered around his side. Jura beamed an adoring, cordial smile at her and she jerked back to hide behind her beloved for another moment of rising blush.

Now both a little red in the face, they turned back to their guest.

"Jura," Erza bowed shortly, hands on her legs, noticing what Jellal had a minute ago, unsuspiciously grabbing the hem of the shirt to pull it down. The exhaustion kept on clouding her eyes, however, thickly coating her voice and both men attributed it to her most recent quest. Her masterpiece of a fulfilled job.

"Good evening," he returned politely. "I must apologise for having raised my voice just then," he bowed his head, too.

"No, it's nothing," she brushed the issue aside. She must have tried to wait up, Jellal assumed as usual, finding her too calm to have awoken from a bad dream. He was about to return to his seat when her hand kept its hold of his shirt, chaining him to her. Turning, he received a pout as she knew him to be staying and not going back to bed with her.

"I'll be with you before you know it," he lowered his voice for only her to hear. Erza's lips stayed pursed. Not letting go, she waited for him to move again, following when he did. He pulled a face. "Go back to bed, love," he tried again but she refused, sticking to him with all of her sleepy might. He sighed through his nose in defeat, leading her back to the couch.

"I can leave," Jura started but Jellal waved his hands in rejection.

"No, no, please don't worry about it," he immediately interfered. He felt torn between granting her wishes and being a good host – and his own tiredness, but he pushed that aside for now.

"If I may be so bold," Jura's eyes twinkled, "I see now how the guard confused you for a married couple," he said, enticing deepening blushes.

"I'm afraid that was my mistake – a misunderstanding," Erza saved her beloved, the words coming slower than during the day. It were the last ones she uttered until their guest's leave.

"So then I take it you are going back to Magnolia over the holidays?" Jura asked and Jellal nodded. He bit his lip shortly when her arm stretched past him, pilfering an Oyaki.

"Yes, it will be the first Christmas at the guild for me and my friend," he replied. Jura finished his second cup, merrily carrying on while Jellal was simply glad to have gotten rid of his own through Erza's entrance before burning his fingers. Speaking of the devil, he had to try hard not to lose focus when she kept on stuffing her mouth with the sweet snacks.

"Ah, from Crime Sorcière, if I remember correctly," Jura closed his eyes to inhale the aroma of his tea. "Is she faring well in her new environment? Not that I would ever doubt Fairy Tail's well-known hospitality," he smiled honestly, having it mirrored.

"She is, more than I could have hoped," Jellal admitted. Erza's head dropped onto his shoulder and he did not have to listen closely to know, being able to tell by her even breathing that she was drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

The food was almost gone entirely.

"That's good to hear. She must be glad to have you join her for the festivities,"

"So am I," Jellal nodded. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Something else had just come to his mind, something that had kept him awake almost more than his beloved with her constant seductions. He glanced up, seeing that Jura seemed to be expecting him to speak so he inhaled deeply, daring to ask. "Sir?"

"Jura is fine, we're not on duty," Jellal received a kind smile. He swallowed the next honorific.

"I have been wondering and wanted to consult you first on the matter," he started avoiding any names. It felt strange. He knew that Erza would not have problems with it, though she had known the Wizard Saint for a longer time already and if he was being honest, he found her to be by far braver than himself, anyway.

"You want to work from Magnolia," Jura filled in the gaps, stunning Jellal. The latter took a moment to form words but the warm smile that flashed from him to his beloved eased him.

"I was going to say 'would like to'," he pretended a hint of exasperation, grinning inwardly when causing laughter. "But yes. Even if only half the week, I would like to work from home. I already completed the entire week's cases on Tuesday this week and I can copy files to take with me should they be needed here," he sold himself but his counterpart was already nodding.

"I know all that – _those _matters I am informed about," the corner of Jura's mouth twitched in a friendly tease, keeping the mood as light as before. "And I understand your reasons. I will propose it to the Council," he said and it rang in his voice that he would put in a good word or two in order to have the request permitted.

Further into the night but not to an extend where Jellal had to try to stay awake, the two men continued their chat. Jura was a pleasant guest, not digging into any private anecdotes if he sensed it to be off limits, overseeing tiny mishaps or things too delicate to address in depth. He hardly commented on the scene before him, though the fond regards here and there did not go unnoticed.

Erza had not only nodded off on her beloved's shoulder but sunken down where she curled into his lap when the topic had wandered into local and then national politics, his suit's jacket covering her bare legs.

He returned to the parlour after having seen Jura out, grateful for her to have been awake enough to comprehend as to why he asked her to let him go. It would have been quite the problem had she not. Either at the loss of his shirt or having to carry her to the door, unable to open it. Jura had again not commented on their exchange of soft whispers, decently waiting as not to take his host's task of accompanying him to the door.

Regarding her now, Jellal had to smile. He crouched down.

"Come here, you," he lovingly nudged her, luring out a groan of complaint.

"Make me," Erza grumbled. It sounded as if merely a reflex, a habit, perhaps, incorporated into a slowly unwinding dream. Still smiling, Jellal slid his hands beneath where she had already gotten comfortable on her other side, facing the backrest. Rucking her up gently, she was a tiny bundle against his chest. Her breath vented warmly onto his collarbone, arms too tired to bring them around his neck, cradled into him instead, one instinctively grabbing hold of his shirt.

He did not get too far when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, he went to push the handle down with his elbow and her weight, glad for it not to be a knob. She had dozed off completely again, and he did not want to disturb her another time to ask for help.

Jura's friendly smile greeted him and Jellal wanted to thank him for not having rung the doorbell.

"The sketches," the Wizard Saint reminded in a hushed voice instead. Nodding, Jellal stepped aside for his superior to get them by himself. He waited in the hall, bowing his head while his own eyelids got heavier and heavier, finally climbing the stairs as the door fell shut.

Postponing all cleaning up after the visit, as well as properly getting ready, Jellal only peeled out of his clothes to join the warm heap of her body under the sheets. Sleep came quickly, the smell of her nape and the suppleness of her skin soaking him up, even driving out any churning thoughts on the Christmas party he would have thrown his night away for.


	95. Chapter 95

**Not much happened at work which means I'm getting paid for writing FanFiction xD Life can be good…**

**Also, thank you all for commenting so much on Jura! I wasn't aware how popular he is – I'm really happy to know side characters to be appreciated (and this much)!**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for your review! Haha, I'm so glad you like the pigeon so much! It's really fun to write but I don't think I would have elaborated on it so much without the support, thanks! Also thank you so much for letting me know about the typo – I fixed it, thanks to you. I love your rambling, there was so much fangirling in there, yay!**

**CheesyDelphox, thank you so much for your review and the kind praise! It's always such a huge compliment to be told to write characters in… character :D You'll have to hold your breath for the mistletoe but don't worry, it's coming. Erza will make sure of that.**

**Isanien, thanks so much for your review! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about wanting to work from home – they'd kill me if I did xD**

**foxydame, your message had to be shortened due to length. Thaaank you! And just in time to thank you, too! Ah, it's like a diary, commenting alongside the story, it's so lovely for me to read! and how you analyse everything – perfectly, I might add. Fairy Tail not knowing the first thing about boundaries, the workaholic not noticing trees being brought and thinking about the armour; you really cracked me up xD And you're absolutely right, she would have missed it had she taken longer on the job (first time I notice, haha)… you're so sweet, I'm so overjoyed to know how much effort you put into writing the review, reading the chapter over again; I'm honoured!**

**Now then, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was not yet up when Jellal let out a sigh. With his arm around her waist, he held her close, regarding the parted lips and closed eyes on his shoulder with a sting of guilt. He could not just ask her to abandon all of her plans. She might have a job today. She might find it – which he fully understood – too short a notice, too hectic to organise. She might also just not want to go, he realised. Or be too tired.

"You're overthinking," Erza's voice lowly croaked up at him. Blinking for his vision to focus, he met the slits of her eyes. She heaved herself up, though merely enough to reach his cheek for a greeting peck. "You don't alternate between your fingers this much when untroubled," she explained, making him aware of the random patterns he had been drawing into her skin.

"Sorry,"

"Don't stop," Erza laid her head back, returning the favour by tracing small circles over his chest with the tips of two fingers. "What's wrong? Did you speak about a complex case?"

"No, we…" he sighed again, dutifully resuming his caresses on her stomach. Just like she would take hold of him during the night, his hands crept around in search of bare skin in his sleep. "There's something I wanted to ask you-"

"Wait, I'll wear something else," she nearly jumped up.

"No, not that," Jellal almost had to laugh, exhaling strongly instead. She settled back down, propping her head up on one hand, the other never ceasing to lightly run over him. It lured out goose bumps and she had to smile upon noticing. "They're… The Council is having a gala – a Christmas party – and all staff has to be there; I'm afraid it's obligatory…" he glanced to the side, already feeling bad to be dropping it onto her. What if she had already made plans for the weekend? They had wanted to leave for Magnolia as soon as possible.

"Oh," Erza's shoulders sank but her ears perked when he continued.

"And you don't have to come, really, only if you want to, but… would you mind accompanying me?" He gave an unconvincing grin, falling into surprise at her with enthusiasm sparkling eyes.

"Would I _mind?" _She almost burst. "A Christmas party! Oh, we'll have to find some dashing clothes, we're going shopping first thing tomorrow; maybe tonight – oh, wait, the shops close early today…"

"Uh, that will have to be _you_ shopping, not us," Jellal wanted to look elsewhere again but her delight was too captivating to miss. She was even more beautiful when happy. "I still have to work today,"

"So? We'll go tomorrow,"

"That's why I left you the choice. It's tonight," he illuminated. Her eyes widened. "He only told me yesterday evening, too. Had he not spontaneously come along, I wouldn't have known until now – or rather in a couple of hours when trying to leave…" he grumbled.

"Don't worry, then I'll do the shopping. They have fabulous boutiques here – even a Heart Kreuz one! I'll go there right after breakfast – I could have a dress tailored!"

"Tonight, remember?"

"They'll just have to hurry; we can afford it," she all of a sudden drowned in her own ambition, completely disregarding the previous aim of paying off two houses. He let her, knowing now that they were not going to have two anyway, as well as wanting her to fully enjoy herself. She was going to save (and/or embarrass) him, he anticipated, being more than grateful to be taking a friend to rely on with him. A saviour amidst a majority of snobs.

"And there's another issue," Jellal interrupted her animate mumbling. The circles had turned into her hand excitedly squeezing the pillow next to his head. With a questioning hum, she returned to the present. "I sort of don't have anything to wear yet, either," he confessed.

"I can take care of that," she smiled. How she managed to soothe his heart while at the same time making it skip a beat, he did not understand. But it never failed.

"I was thinking I can sneak out in my lunch break or maybe right after work,"

"That won't be necessary," Erza's finger trailed back over his chest, tickling like a feather where she enticed a hitched breath. She smirked. "I know your measurements," her lids lowered slightly and she rose up to place a long, reassuring kiss on his lips. It felt so loving and appeasing, he was not prepared for it after that look on her face. She giggled at his dazed stare. "Come on," she threw the blanket aside, cold air sharply hitting bare skin. "We should get going."

* * *

Jellal stood when there was a knock on his door. He was done with his case, anyway, just about to saunter down to the archives and look for something additional to do – something to keep his anxiety of the social event at a minimum when the constant hectic steps and shouts in the corridors would not stop reminding him of the upcoming evening.

"You can't just _go_ in there! You need to wait- oh, Master Fernandes, this woman-"

"Can go in here as she pleases," Erza lifted her chin as she strutted into his office, followed closely by one of the interior messengers of the Council and hesitantly by a middle-aged lady Jellal did not know.

"You may _not!" _The anthropomorphic amphibian spun towards him. "Tell her she-"

"She can come in here whenever she wants," Jellal calmly backed her up, enticing a delighted smile and a furious frown respectively. "Thank you," he nodded to the frog creature who fumed upon being signalled to leave, however politely . He did, and without another word that was not angry muttering, probably about being full-on ignored by the Queen of the Fairies. And he was not wrong, Jellal knew, saving up the talk of how to behave in the Council with his beloved for another time.

"Behind the shelf," Erza was instructing. He closed the door, catching a glimpse of the long bag the to him unknown woman was hustling after her behind one of the walls of shelves.

"What's all this?" He asked as he followed his beloved around the corner.

"Your suit. I'm not sure how long you'd like your sleeves so I had it brought here," she briskly informed. She was blooming in her task of styling both of them for the occasion, and he began to worry whether it would be too much for her with that daily fatigue she seemed to have developed. She showed no such signs now, eyes sparkling with excitement as she helped her assistance unzip the bag.

They revealed an elegant suit of the darkest blue, bordering black, alongside a vest of the same colour and a white shirt. The woman who introduced herself as a seamstress unfolded the corresponding trousers while Erza rummaged for the tie.

"Here, look," she skipped over to him, "we match," she whispered loudly, holding the red tie to her head. He had to smile widely at that, running his fingers through a stand of scarlet.

"It's a little darker," he noted.

"So will my hair be in dim light," she said, clearly having thought everything through in detail already. Should he decide on gifting her a trip for Christmas, she would have her plan it, he thought to himself, knowing she would happily be up to the task.

With the ladies discussing hairstyles on the other side of the shelves, Jellal changed into what he found was actually very close to a perfect fit. He left the choice of the sleeves to Erza when she simply continued to chatter with the seamstress after examining him, exchanging what sounded like expert opinions on men in suits.

"Master Fernandes?" A different employee, this time a researcher, entered after being bid in. "The…" she trailed, staring at him so suddenly in different clothes. "Uh, the Magic Council awaits us for the case," she checked her file, "92.0 in the conference hall," she announced, still a little puzzled.

"In just a minute; I shall meet you there," he said, disappearing behind the shelves when the frog creature left again with a short bow.

"Sorry, I have to-"

"Don't worry," Erza pecked his cheek, taking the jacket from him, then the vest. "I've got it all covered," she proudly puffed her cheeks.

"You're an angel," he reached for her hand, kissing the dorsum. Smiling warmly, she met his eyes in a reassuring manner.

"It'll be perfect. Nothing to be concerned about so that you can focus on gossiping with the old geezers," she made him laugh. "A boost of confidence,"

"You're my confidence," he returned her smile with a gentle one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the seamstress quickly shuffle around the shelves when having noticed him to be unbuttoning his shirt next. Erza overtook the task the second they were unwatched.

"I'll slice whoever bothers you in half," she purred as if confessing her love and not making death threats. She met his lips with hers, sweetly yet possessively claiming him until the meeting with his superiors nearly slipped his mind again.

On his way down to the conference, he called over a messenger, handing over an envelope.

"Please have the biggest bouquet of flowers you can get delivered to here by tomorrow," he ordered, handing over five thousand Jewel to be spent entirely alongside an address in his best handwriting.

* * *

Jellal paced nervously. Why had that pigeon not returned yet? Why did it only work one way, even though it must have wanted to come back – it had been in his office long enough without leaving! He had already broken a sweat, cursing at the many missed opportunities to buy a portable communication lacrima for himself. And if it was one of those cliché crystal balls, he did not care anymore.

"Erza…" Jellal let out a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. She was always so prudent to be on time, why was she not now? He glanced at the clock. Then back out the window. He stood to the side, half behind the curtain, watching how the guests pooled in.

Ostentatious carriages arrived, flouncing dresses squeezing out and onto the carpets the Council had had rolled out. Luckily for them, Jura had formed a dry elevated path beforehand and it did not look as if it would be snowing that night. Most of the ladies wore something red, trying to merge with the Christmas decoration, one dress more hideously pompous than the other. In his opinion, anyway. It all looked so… false. So exaggerated and puffy and unnecessarily big in places that had nothing to show otherwise.

Only for a brief moment did his thoughts ease from the upcoming horrors he feared, recalling his and Erza's game of estimating a woman's magical abilities by her cup size.

A knock on the door startled him. _Finally,_ Jellal thought, storming towards the door when it opened. He halted abruptly.

"Ah, Jellal," Jura smiled friendlily. Jellal's shoulders sank. "I thought you'd still be here – we must go now," he reminded, fresh panic giving his subordinate's stomach a loop. "These came for you," he lifted up the bag of clothes from hours before. Jellal blinked.

"Did… Erza not bring them?" He asked, hesitating to reach out when noticing his hand to have started shaking lightly.

"I wouldn't know, I only received them from a messenger."

"Oh…" the bag rustled where his fingers dug into it.

"Surely, she knows the etiquette well and will be waiting downstairs," Jura tried to be cheerful, even though it was evident that he was a tad nervous as well. Not as much as Jellal, though, yet not for entirely different reasons. And while reputation was important to both of them, the latter merely wished to survive an onslaught of spiteful officials. "She is not allowed in right now to begin with," the Wizard Saint said.

"Like that's ever stopped her before…" Jellal muttered under his breath. He glanced up then, meeting unknowing, excitedly urgent eyes. So he sighed, taking the clothes behind the shelf once more. "Just a minute."

It really was a marvellous suit, fitting just right and, as she had anticipated, lifted the burden of having to worry about his appearance. All apart from his face, of course, where he would have liked to burn half off more than ever at that moment. Or so he thought not ten minutes later.

* * *

Their shoes clacked across the marble to the balcony above the great hall. They echoed in his head, pounding in his ears, making him want to faint. The only thing drowning them out was the noise from below, suddenly so roaring he froze on the balcony. The Wizard Saints stopped a few steps further, overlooking the now richly filled ball room. Quite literally.

The chattering died down as the Magic Council welcomed with well-chosen words but Jellal heard none of them. He felt the stares. And he had expected funny questions or awkward silences, even rude comments but when the gazes wandered and found him, there radiated with hatred. And not just a handful of them.

Why did he have to stand atop with them? Why did he have to get this much attention when he had wanted none to begin with? This was not his job; this was not what he had signed up for. He should have pretended to be sick, he thought to himself, knowing it to be too late and wishful thinking not to change anything.

He winced when there was a pat on his back.

"Come on, we're starting," Jura was saying. Jellal blinked his vision clear, realising the speech to be over and most of the people to have gone back to their conversations. Wolfheim was already halfway down the massive central staircase, eager to make the best of the occasion. Draculos remained where he was, scanning the crowd and Jellal wanted nothing more than just follow suit, though it would not be approved of and he did not connect well enough to the serious man to join him.

He stumbled a little when Jura pushed him along, on Warrod's heels who happily barged in on any topic he liked, no matter the talkers. Dresses swished and laugher sounded from all around, the clinking of glasses and cutlery muffled in the hundreds of voices. It was like a queue for an amusement park ride, everyone close and unintendedly pushing and loud. Even a man like Jura was hard to spot now.

And just like that, he was alone.

"Siegrain, is it?" A rather sneery tone came from the side. Jellal's eyes flashed to the man, only then seeing to be directly addressed and not gossiped about. Somehow, he would have preferred the second option.

"Jellal," he cleared his throat most uncomfortably, "Jellal Fernandes," he politely introduced himself. Eyes narrowed and he quickly – probably too quickly – named his department. His breath was already coming short. A battle of words was so much more straining to him than when it came to physical exercise. If only they would not verbally punch him in the face, he would almost gladly take the hits.

"For a moment there, you looked just like him," the man harped on about it, his thick plump fingers tightening the slightest bit around the bowl of his wine glass. Jellal felt his neck heat up, sweat unable to cool it while his mind ran amok. Some nouveau riche, he assumed, judging by the several unnecessary golden cufflinks and improper way of holding his drink.

"It's his twin brother, remember? The one who fired Etherion," another, younger man said, his moustache growing bristly to give the illusion of a much more mature age.

"No, that was Siegrain, I'm sure of it," a third man said, a woman on his arm who partially hid her face behind a fan as if shielding herself from Jellal would protect her from the scandalous betrayal he was being held responsible for. Not that it was entirely untrue.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Jellal began with an as much polite and first of all firm voice as he could muster. He did not know how else to excuse it and he was not going to tell them the entire story. Anyone for that matter.

"Well, anyway, don't go blowing up the Council again," the second man said and all of the surrounding eavesdroppers broke out into laugher. Some a little dirtily, Jellal noted, his face heating up even more.

"Don't say that! He'll sell you to the Council!" A woman whispered loud enough for the group to hear, as indecent as all of them. Unused to belonging to the actual class of high society, not having been brought up with manners and private lessons and a devotion to respect even Jellal knew better to utilise.

"I heard he executes people himself," came another voice, somewhere withing the now murmuring and staring round. Jellal just stood there, unable to defend himself, not knowing what to do. He could not just leave things unresolved but he could not lie either and besmirch the Council's name. He would rather have been executed himself right then and there than continue to listen what he could not close his ears to. How did one answer to mass murder accusations?

He frowned when the laughter suddenly abated. Not only the people in front of him, he became aware of, but the entire hall receded into silence. An astonished silence. Following where all the faces had turned, Jellal's eyes widened upon being met with the sight at the top of the stairs.

Down the carpet in a leisurely confident stride came the love of his life, masterfully directing all attention to her. Her scarlet hair was niftily braided into a crown around her head, her bangs and fine strands naturally framing her face. With her cleavage exposed to her sternum, a V-shape pulling down from the back of her neck to above her naval, a clear sky's blue softly melted into a deeply dark hue where the fabric hugged her curves, one leg's front exposed by a slit that reached her thigh.

The whispers picked back up, though only when the Queen of the Fairies had completely descended, parting the crowd with nothing but speechless admiration. Jellal was as if frozen in place, staring as blankly as everyone around him until she was merely a metre away. The ravishing beauty of her smile brought his senses back and he felt his heart sink in relief alongside his shoulders.

"I must apologise for being late," she said where her gaze mesmerised him in a gentle manner. She wore _lip gloss_, her already perfect lips sparkling as much as her breath-taking, thinly black-bordered eyes. And he had thought heels to be the ultimate weapon but that had been in a time he had not even begun to imagine the existence of makeup. And currently, she was wearing _both._

It brought him back to that conversation they had had and he now knew without a doubt that there was no such thing as attraction expressing itself in a bleeding nose. He would have already bled to death if that were the case, alongside the rest of the male guests. She was overwhelming.

"I do hope you've had a pleasant chat or two in the meantime," she smiled sweetly at the group behind him but even Jellal flinched at the butcherly spark in her eyes. The men nodded – those who could already move – stammering nonsense she did not pay any mind.

Taking his arm, Erza lead her beloved away and through the slowly normalising hall.

"Those fiends, I shall have their heads," her expression darkened as soon as they had sheered off far enough. He almost had to chuckle, his churning insides becoming light, almost giddy, fears as if washing away by her never abating tides.

"You came," was all he managed at first.

"Why of course, I did. You asked me to," she threw him a teasing glance that made his heart flutter with gladness. "And I saw how they cornered you; that will have consequences," she seriously said and he felt himself sweat nervously in the best way he had that night.

They reached the buffet and Erza immediately took a turn where he was about to order her a drink, diving in for the desserts instead.

"Don't let me embarrass you by getting drunk," she quietly said and this time, he had to laugh.

"You couldn't," he took the hand that was not occupied with grabbing a fruit filled tart, kissing her palm. Her eyes softened. "I was wondering why you chose blue," he referred to her dress when they found themselves a nice spot beside the food and after he had finished his shower of compliments at her appearance. Her smile had widened at each of them.

"I did like it for myself but I mainly decided on it because I thought black is more of a…" she trailed, eyes looking him up and down without coming to rest on his, "wedding highlight," she dared to glance up, and he smiled. He could see the shining in her eyes brighten at that.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're trying to tell me something," he speculated, her elbow nudging his side. She giggled into her treat, impressing him at how composed she enjoyed the pastry instead of gobbling it up like she would at home. She really was a Queen. And she was _his_ Queen.


	96. Chapter 96

**Sorry for being late!**

**CheesyDelphox, thank you so much for your review! Mistletoe is already in writing ;)**

**foxydame, thank you so so much for such a super long review! I always try to be nice and do that, too, but I just can't write reviews as long; so much effort you put into it! Thank you! Haha, you're right, that oughta boost his confidence (again, I hadn't even thought of that, you guys are so smart, no wonder a third of my ideas originate from you :*) (okay now that emotion looks weird with the bracket but imagine a happy heart blowing one). Thank you so much for mentioning so many things! And the fangirliiing :D love it. You quote things and it makes me so happyy I can't stop writing this comment ':D Thanks so much!**

**pilikali, you don't have to apologise for anything, this isn't obligatory, just a nice gesture of appreciation which I really appreciate a lot in return :) thanks so much for leaving me a review! I'm glad to hear what you liked!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, my eyes scan fangirling excitement, a.k.a. keyboard abuse xD Thank you so much! Nah, you don't get theatre refunds if the show is crap - they'd call it 'modern'... anyway, thank you so much for reviewing both chapters! 'Nice to see them talking about work and Erza' cracked me up xD Then again, what else would he talk about? :D quoting and fangirling and so long... what else can one wish for...? Author-San is very happy thanks to you!  
Oh, and you'll see about the being late... ;)**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for your review! I'm so giddy with joy at how you always express your thoughts and feelings (yesss, I can evoke feelings! Proud Author-San:)), thanks so much for always leaving me such wonderful words!**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank so much for your review! I was trying something mission-y but I kinda skipped the action... would you like to read that (even if it's crap...)? Have a good day, too!**

* * *

"You were so late, I was afraid you didn't make it," Jellal scratched the back of his neck. She gave him a look.

"You thought I'd died on the way up a hill?"

"Not like _that," _he defended himself but her narrowed eyes sharpened. He gave a sigh of defeat. "It could have been a possibility…" he mumbled and she shook her head.

"You worry too much," she let her eyes soften. Nodding her head to the side – showing off that beautiful swaying of the loose strands of scarlet hair – she directed them to the other side of the sweets buffet. People were starting to let up on them, though their glares were still there, confused, piercing and in awe. With a hand on her exposed back, Jellal felt the need to closely remain next to her.

"They won't bite," she commented on his obvious mistrust. The way she pilfered the strawberries that were meant as mere decoration brought him back to her, back to himself. His shoulders sank.

"You didn't have to make such a grand entrance though," his smile returned at her blissful one as she tasted the first fruit, "this isn't a ball,"

"Of course I had to," she smirked at him from the side. "I was hiding behind that giant plant pot for so long, it needed to be worth it," her cheeks puffed adorably while she pointed up the stairs to the side. She was so proud of her achievement, like a five-year-old having opened a child-proof jar. Blinking at the enormous shiny vase, he could perfectly imagine her crouching there. Too perfectly. A chuckle fell from his lips, soon escalating in a full-on laughter.

With all of the now not only resenting but mainly envious looks from men and woman alike – all going out to Erza who was thoroughly enjoying one dessert after another – Jellal almost missed being addressed. Too absorbed into watching his beloved with eyes shining of love, smiling at her laughter and feeling his heart skip beat over beat at their insiders, their jokes and innuendos.

"Jellal," Jura said, not for the first time, finally being heard. Not least because Erza tapped his shoulder, turning her date around.

"Oh," Jellal blinked in sudden realisation to have nearly forgotten about the entire occasion, apologising for the lack of attention.

"May I borrow him for a minute?" Jura smiled at Erza who returned it just as playfully.

"If I may remind you that he is taken," she said with a twitch of her brow and Jura nodded, still smiling friendlily.

He led his subordinate through a few groups of people, relatively soon arriving at their destination. An old man. He had not grey but silver-white hair with an odd darker grey strand or two sprouting in between, rather dense for a person his age, now slickly combed back to form some sort of voluminous bump on his head. His face was wrinkled, the furrows around his eyes speaking of a humorous personality while the bristly thick moustache told of a more serious quality.

"Jellal, this is Ambrose, your co-worker," Jura introduced, a constant smile seeming to be plastered on his lips. The two men bowed politely, the older one clearing his throat.

"Ambrose Califre, a pleasure," the nonetheless scratchy voice announced.

"Jellal Fernandes," Jellal returned, slight discomfort momentarily grasping him when Jura disappeared in the crowd again. When had he become such a coward in social regards, he wondered. Whether it were the years of being a fugitive, shunning any contact, or the fact of having returned to where he had once stood as someone else; as the one he was still desperately trying to get rid of for good, he did not know. "It's good to finally make your acquaintance," he nodded back.

"So formal. I see why they speak of you as such a professional," Ambrose smiled, gradually easing Jellal.

"I do intend to meet the requirements of the position," he replied. The old man laughed, just like one would imagine it, having more of a 'hoho' than a 'haha' that his deep, cawing voice echoed with.

"The ambition of youth." He shook his head in a well-meaning way. "I hope you can hold on to that without overworking yourself," he said, reminding a little of Erza. He had either heard that, too, or he was skilled in reading people.

For a second, Jellal felt the urge to go and tell her, knowing her to be reassured when knowing him to be in the occasional care of someone thinking like she did. Watching out for him.

"And that lovely creature you're here with," Ambrose continued, glancing past his co-worker to where she was still happily busy at the buffet. _You're here with,_ Jellal repeated in his head, not 'you've brought', the formulation striking him with its respectful equality. Or perhaps it was merely a habit of diplomacy, appreciated anyway.

"Ah, right," Jellal turned his head, a smile framing his lips the moment his eyes found her.

"You must be used to all of this attention by now with the sublime Titania on your arm,"

"You know Erza?" Jellal faced the senior, unable to help an impressed blinking. Again, that distinct old person's laughter rang, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't live under a rock, mind you," his dry lips pulled up on one side, "I don't believe there are many left in Fiore who do not know her name, and if it is just the knowledge of her being the skilled warrior she is,"

"She's quite the woman," Jellal smiled, slightly absentminded when his gaze fell on his delightedly munching beloved again. He was met with a knowingly warm spark of the greyish-blue eyes in front of him, unable to ask any questions back when the experienced man hustled him along to a circle of officials, all grim, earnest faces. The tone they used was reserved but not impolite, gradually becoming more amicable as Ambrose introduced Jellal.

He spoke of him so highly without ever having met him before or worked together, almost bragging with the skills he must have only heard of so far. Apparently, he really had an excellent sense for people, having read the mood just as easily, opening the first truly pleasant conversation with the important guests and Jellal, their mistrust loosening.

* * *

"Erza," Erza looked up at the familiar voice. The door of the restroom fell shut behind her and she blinked in surprise which turned into a bright smile.

"Kagura," she hugged her, making the Mermaid Heel Wizard back off, a light tint on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to accompany someone – and old friend of the Master; it will do the guild's reputation good," she lifted her chin a little, then glanced away as she turned to lead the way back into the great hall. "Millianna talked me into it…" she admitted more quietly.

"It suits you," Erza said, gesturing to the ruffly attire of her friend. It fit in with the other guests, though it was still not her style of clothing. It was plain to see on her face. "How is she? Millianna," she distracted then, aware of the lack of comfort.

"Feelin' spiffy as usual," Kagura said, the slight blush still present but her lips curving into a smile now. Both giggled. "More importantly, what are _you_ doing here?" She asked, the overall noise of the giant room picking back up the nearer they went.

"I'm a plus one, too," Erza's chest swelled with pride, "I'm here with my hubby," her eyes sparkled and her steps turned into a stride. Kagura nearly chocked.

"You're married?!" She all but blurted, making a few heads turn.

"Not yet," Erza avoided the shocked eyes, folding her hands behind her back.

"Engaged?" Kagura was still taken aback, slowly slipping back into a plain expression.

"…not yet…"

"Does he know you exist?" She halted at the edge of the crowd, putting a hand on her hip. Erza bit her lip, a frown on her forehead while her lips pursed defensively.

"Of course! We've been together for months," she countered, a tad too loudly as well.

"And then you call him your hubby?" Kagura raised a brow, giving her a look. Would she not have been so gorgeous in her smashing getup that evening, Erza would have almost shrunk a little. So she tapped her fingertips together, glancing elsewhere.

"I just thought it sounded nice…" she muttered. Kagura gave a sigh of exasperation. Her other hand joined on her hip, head shaking hopelessly.

"You really exceed your reputation, you lunatic," she threw a somewhat cheeky smile and Erza could not help but smile back gladly. "What even made me think _you_ to be the older sister…" she remarked under her breath, panicking slightly when having lured out a brightest of grins. "It was a joke!" She edged away again, making Erza laugh.

They continued on until finally reaching her aim: the buffet. She had yet to try the mousses and crèmes, already having eaten herself through the entirety of cakes and tarts. Kagura seemed rather content with just standing there and watching her eat, perhaps relieved to have escaped whatever sophisticated guest she was accompanying. Their topics switched from guildmates back to the event when the Mermaid Heel Mage shortly ducked behind her once enemy.

"Was that him?"

"No," Kagura wiped a single drop of sweat off her temple, straightening again, "just his annoying colleague. Talked my ear off the entire way here; I just wish we won't take him home as well," she rolled her eyes, starting to find an interest in the supply of food when Erza hardly stopped chewing the entire time through.

"You can always say to be leaving early," the Queen of the Fairies shrugged, digging a spoon into the first chocolate mousse. She took mental notes of the sweets she liked the most. Perhaps Jellal would be able to recreate them – or even sneak the recipes.

"Not if I do this for our good name," Kagura said with regret. "Where's your date then?" She asked, scanning the room, not for the first time. It had dawned on Erza before that she was suspecting that certain someone but she had never asked until now. And even this was the least direct attempt.

"Probably schmoozing some snobs that need the attention," she let her gaze wander, too. It did not help in ignoring the with interest burning stare she received from the side. So she sighed to herself. "You've met him actually," she began, suddenly coming face to face with a tree. _Oh, wait. _"Warrod," she greeted the co-founder of her guild who was evidently looking to join the conversation. Any conversation.

He let out a breath even stronger than her sigh.

"I've just escaped the most boring discussion about financial limitations," he said, oblivious to the brief shock from Kagura about how nonchalantly he and Erza spoke. The Mermaid Heel Mage had commenced to bow, then frowned to figure out the dynamics, finally deciding on relaxing, if only slightly.

"Not quite the expectation one would hold for a Christmas party," Erza supplied and he nodded animatedly.

"Some people just can't separate work and private life – or maybe they're always this stuffy?" He rubbed his chin, dropping the branchy arm again upon remembering something. "Ah, and you might want to save your sweetheart; he's still trapped in the fangs of tediousness," he informed. Then he spotted Kagura, successfully engaging her in an exuberant chinwag even she seemed to be pleased with – what gave a better impression of her guild than a chat with the Magic Council itself? Plus, she could hide from whoever that colleague was most efficiently. No one interrupted a member of the Council.

Erza left them with a good conscience, crossing the hall to where she had last seen her beloved disappear with some old geezer, finding him rather quickly. The gaping from all sides never ceased, no matter for how many hours she had already attended in her beautiful gown. The heads of the group turned faster than she could open her mouth, all eyes immediately glued to her.

"Evening, gentlemen," she charmingly interfered, making Jellal turn in most delighted surprise. He seemed by far less stressed now, and she felt her smile broaden honestly when being met with his.

"Erza," he beamed, politely introducing her to so many people at once, she had already forgotten most of the names by the time he was done.

"My pleasure," she nodded rather briefly. "If you would excuse us for a moment," she took his arm, leading him away from them.

"What's wrong?" Jellal glanced down in concern, putting his hand over hers.

"Well, you know how I have that allergy against octopus and other seafood," she began, his eyes widening in returning hectic. "And now that we're out of earshot, I can assure you that everything's fine," she grinned up at him. His shoulders slumped alongside a strong exhale. "Warrod said you might be in need of saving,"

"Then I must thank him later," Jellal sighed in relief, amusement in his eyes. "Thank you," he took the hand she held on to him with, brushing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "You look tired," he noticed. She waved it off.

"So do you. But I suppose we should not leave too early," she pondered, ears perking at the changing of the music. Both turned to watch the hall assemble in pairs of two, the at the welcoming speech announced dance coming into motion. "Oh, dancing!" She excitedly clasped her palms together.

"Oh, no, dancing…" Jellal pulled a face, receiving a prod of her elbow.

"Why 'oh, no'? It's fantastic," she said with an ambitious tremble in her voice. Just watching the swaying of dresses and bodies glide over the marble was making her giddy. Dancing had always been a fine hobby but dancing with Jellal was a dream she had never dared to hope would come true. And on such a romantic occasion!

"I have a feeling that every woman in Earthland thinks that," he commented drily, rather distant in comparison to her being drawn in by the elegance of movements.

"And that's a bad thing because…?" She raised a brow, eyes growing in size when he sighed in defeat, taking her hand.

"Alright, alright, come on then," Jellal still had the remains of a grimace crowning his features, gently shoving her to the edge of the dance floor and into position.

"Lacking etiquette at such a spectacle?" She teased at his uncommonly forward manner but the grin vanished into a fluttering of her stomach at the way his hand cupped hers, the other coming to enclose her waist.

"I deemed the question as to whether you'd like to dance unnecessary, seeing as the answer is quite clear," he said, unblinking, stepping forward in time with the music. She smirked, her overall happiness unable to spare him another tease.

"How about we assume that for another question, too? Just hand over the ring and we're good," she jested, driving the same blush that crowned her cheeks into his. Jellal pursed his lips, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards most intriguingly while his eyes narrowed. She only caught a glimpse of his smirk when he leaned in, discreetly whispering into her ear.

"No, I want to ask you that," he murmured, making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her insides were looping, mind already dizzy with excitement. She sighed dreamily in response, head dropping onto his chest. "Etiquette," he coolly corrected and she pouted with a tiny growl at how he completely intentionally killed the mood again.

"Screw you," she muttered under her breath, realising the partners to be changing throughout the dance.

"Later, my love," Jellal smirked. She felt her heart thump so heftily at how turned on she was by that husky tone he used to flirt, merely able to stare at his face that now glowed to match the colour of his tie.

.,.,.

Embarrassed but rather satisfied with his remark, Jellal almost laughed out loud at the look on her face. How those enchanting eyes could get even bigger was a mystery to him but he greatly enjoyed the effect his inappropriate comment had.

With a final grin, he twirled her around, regrettably right into the arms of another while having to fall into step with the next partner. One of the reasons he did not enjoy dancing on such an occasion and with this many people around. Not that he could deny Erza a dance; she could probably suggest to go golfing in flippers with the stuck-ups and he would agree.

His thoughts snapped back to the present when focusing on the new face in front of him. His nape broke a sweat and he had to chastise himself as not to let his eyes bulge.

"Jellal," Kagura had to bite her tongue as not to growl too obviously. He swallowed.

"Kagura," was all he managed in return, not having the foggiest idea of how to hold a light chatter with his previous nemesis. At least from her point of view.

"I thought I'd seen you with the Council during the speech," she said with suspiciously narrowed eyes. She was everything but comfortable in their current situation, almost repulsed to be held in the most distant and gentlemanly way the dance allowed him to. "So Erza's here with you,"

"That's right," he brought out, the awkward conversation dying down again. She just glared at him for a while, seemingly wanting to murder him for every spin they had to stick to. But she restrained herself, keeping from uttering any insults, though too upset to be asking about his occupation.

Attempting to lighten the mood, Jellal opened his mouth in a polite question when the sound of the music became dissonant, interrupting. They stopped as soon as noticing others to be doing so as well, taking a step back each. Following the turning heads, it was hard not to flinch upon discovering the source of the chaos.

"You lack the _spirit!" _Erza was exclaiming, the poor soul that had been her partner merely a blob of blurry wrinkles of clothes and skin. Jellal made a face, blushing in embarrassment when she switched to the next victim, soon forcing an entire cluster of people – men and woman alike – to keep up with her abilities. Whatever those were.

He winced when his wrist was being grabbed, staring at Kagura as she clandestinely pulled him backwards into the relative safety of the denser crowd where they continued to cringe from a distance.

"Ah, Jellal," Jura appeared from the side and Kagura glared at Jellal. He did not understand that resentment, not knowing her to have already been gobsmacked by Erza's connections, now unbelieving as to why _he_ of all people had similarly high-ranked contacts. "A word?" He asked and Jellal wanted to sink into the floor, never to be seen again. Desperately, his brain tried to come up with excuses as he followed the Wizard Saint towards the exit.

"I'm sorry to be saying this," Jura began and Jellal gritted his teeth in preparation for scolding. So much for her never being able to embarrass him, he thought. And she had feared alcohol to make everything even worse than now. However that was still possible. "And I know it's not fair," _great, _Jellal wanted to groan, knowing his days at the Council to be over. "But we need to be able to reach you – only in the case of an emergency!" Jura somewhat stammered, making Jellal perplexed.

"I'm sorry, what?" He blinked, having been sure to be fired.

"Well, since you'll be leaving on your holiday now, I really didn't want to disturb you, but there might be the slight chance that we would have to ask you on a certain case – just possibly; Ambrose will be there for work, only you've been dealing with the most recent cases currently…" he faded out again, visibly uncomfortable with having to break the news to his subordinate.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Jellal shook his head from the previous puzzlement. He should have guessed. Jura had known Fairy Tail for a long time – this was nothing he had not expected. It was as if he did not even take any notice of the commotion. "Although I don't know if we'll be there the whole time to open the mail," he warned, "but the guild can notify me," he offered.

Reluctantly, Jura refused. Not even his home address was discreet enough, Jellal found out, the suggestion of the lacrima, however, brightened his superior's face. Until he revealed it to be Erza's.

"You know I trust the both of you with secrecy but I don't know whether I can convince the Council,"

"And I don't want you having to put your neck on the line for it," Jellal added thoughtfully. The pigeon did not even cross his mind anymore as a reliable messenger when it came to delivering anywhere but his office or their mansion in Era. He wondered for the first time what would happen with the bird if they went back to Magnolia. "How about I give you the lacrima contact anyway," he proposed, "and when something comes up, you either leave a message for me to call back or call directly, then there won't be any evidence of the cases in written form at all."

"This is exactly why we need you here," Jura sighed in relief, a smile plastering his face, "your way of solving problems saves us a lot of trouble," he nodded appreciatively. "Now that that's out of the way, why don't you deliver those dizzy guests and retire for the holiday," he joked, luring out another blush. "Oh, and this," he handed over an envelope with the Council's wax seal on it. "You've truly eared it."


	97. Chapter 97

**I just found an earlier note saying 'Epilogue?' after he had joined the guild... lucky us my brain had other ideas xD**

**Mitzy123, haha 'here goes', love it :D Thank you so much for your review! Going through the entire chapter and commenting; you're too kind to me, I so love reading your review, thank you! And I'm glad you like the name - making OCs for such a world is never easy. You mentioned to many things, I can hardly keep up but concerning the last point, here goes... ;D**

**CheesyDelphox, thank you so much for your review and that complement! I know how that feels, running low on ideas so you just gotta suck everything you can out of your fingers and into a documents, a phone, a notebook, anything. It'll get you back into the flow to read about the ideas (or do it like my brain, and randomly come up with witty conversations while driving or in the shower where you can least write 'em down...). But anyway, thanks for letting me know about all of those things! I wish I could draw it, too but we're in the same boat there :D Drawing humans... nah. Ambrose is in fact my own creation. Thank _you _so much for your support!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, ah how you quote and react makes my heart leap with giddiness - thank you so much! And such a beautifully long review! I'm always impressed how much you guys can comment on one chapter, it's like a shower of reviews for every couple of paragraphs and I couldn't be happier! And yeah, the life of a fangirl, so much agonising joy... ':D**

**pilikali, thank you so much for your review! How do you even review so perfectly when having to use google translate for the chapters? You're so diligent (don't become a workaholic Jellal though, not healthy :D).**

* * *

Jellal sighed as he leaned against the front door, the lock clicking shut in his back. His feet dragged from tiredness, though also from when Kagura had 'accidentally' – totally on purpose, he knew – stepped on his toes during the dance. But it had all been worth it in the end, spinning officials and all, because the sight of Erza's smile when he held her in his arms, gently swaying and twirling in time with the music was a sight he had not known to have needed in his life.

She gave a small moan in her sleep where she hung in his arms, forming his smile once again. He somehow wiggled out of his shoes, leaving them in the entrance, sauntering down the hall. He threw a glance full of foreboding into the kitchen. One round eye stared back at him in the dark, then another, then the first again. He walked over to the counter where the bird had obviously taken liking in the oats he had left for it.

"Want to come?" He asked in a hushed voice. It stared at him for a moment longer, always tilting its head this way and that, backing away the closer he stepped. Carefully, he lowered Erza down a little, enticing another hum to escape her slightly parted lips. Taking the invitation then, the pigeon hopped up unto the curve of her stomach and he marched all three of them upstairs.

Leaving the bathroom door open and the sink sealed for a bit of drinking water to stay, Jellal finally crawled beneath the covers where Erza was already curled up under. He nudged her and she gave a groan.

"Erza, love," he whispered, stirring her even more. But she refused to do any more than hum another time, now awake, if only a little. "Change," he reminded, not having the slightest clue of where his own sleeping clothes had disappeared to. She got the notion, not opening her eyes while the overwhelmingly stunning dress glowed, then traded for a set of comfortable trousers and shirt, hair falling loose over the pillows. Ah, he nodded. There they were.

With a kiss to her forehead, Jellal closed his eyes, drifting off almost immediately with her clinging to him, sharing her warmth. It would be dawn too soon but he hardly cared. He had made it through the party. _They _had. Magnolia awaited them.

* * *

Jellal rasped a groan, moving in his fading sleep when she prodded him again, not wanting to wake up just yet. There was still no trace of the sun but Erza could not wait. She threw a leg over his stomach, making up for the blanket she had tossed aside. With the cold bringing a shiver down his body, his eyes reluctantly peeled opened.

She blinked at him expectantly. His brows rose to give her a look through his tired haze.

"Really?" He glanced towards the still dark window. Above hunched a shadow, the pigeon still fast asleep on the cornice. "Now?" He asked and she understood what he was suspecting. She shook her head, leaning down slightly, hair falling over her shoulders. Her eyes were big with excitement.

"Let's go home," Erza smiled. He reacted only a moment later, his muscles sinking into the mattress. A smile of his own crept onto his lips.

"How late is it?" He croaked.

"Just past five – the first train leaves at half to six; we can still make it," she explained, hardly able to keep from wiggling. They were going home. Going back to the guild, to their house, preparing for Christmas. Putting up decoration, baking gingerbread, laughing and drinking with their friends.

Jellal pressed a sigh, his eyes falling shut again. She let her own soften. He must have been more exhausted than her with those social anxieties of his, having worked the entire week and never letting it hinder him from being there for her any remaining hour of the day. And it was not Christmas _yet,_ she told herself; a few days must surely be enough to prepare and see everyone again.

Her thoughts dissolved when his hands landed on her hips, shoving her off. Her shoulders sank but she inwardly scolded herself for it.

"Shouldn't we get going if we want to catch that first train?" Jellal sleepily grinned up at her, the veil over his eyes thinning into the same pleasant anticipation that shone in hers. Instead of getting up, Erza plunged back down in a fierce hug, smothering his face with hers, then pressing her lips to his. "The train," Jellal managed to mutter into her with their mouths squished together and she promptly released him. In a thrilled hurry, Erza skipped off the bed, storming the bathroom to collect their toiletries, stuffing everything into his travel bag. Unaware of his fond gaze in her back, she crammed everything in, shortly debating with herself as to whether she should dare taking the mansion's bathrobes and slippers, too.

Deciding against it, she scurried through the bedroom next, raking open the curtains, spooking the pigeon above to death.

"Do we have enough suitcases for these?" She pointed into the cupboard where his suits hung.

"We bought them here so I didn't bring-" Jellal started but she acted before he was done, sending everything into her equipment's dimension.

"Check every room when I'm done, please," she called over her shoulder, quickly scanning all the other guest rooms and parlours in a haste, handling the groceries and leftovers next. He took more time than her, probably taking care of that oddly attached messenger bird but his steps echoed down the hall not soon after she had packed their breakfast on top of everything else.

"Anything?" She asked, briskly turning, a drop of sweat on her temple but a bright smile crowning her lips. His own twitched up into a smirk, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Nothing but this," he held up a hand, twirling a pair of lacy knickers around his finger.

"Oh," Erza snatched it away, jamming it in somewhere between the unopened flour and milk. They turned to the closed window when the pigeon knocked on it from the outside – he must have let it out upstairs –, and she could see on her beloved's face that he had a hard time with just leaving it there but it was no use. They had to run to get to the station of Era in time.

With Magnolia being the last stop on the west to east tracks of Fiore, the two napped away most of the morning ride. Snuggled up on their bench, Jellal had his feet on a suitcase as not to dirty the seat, Erza closely huddled into his chest, one arm falling off the side. For needing sleep, the distance was too short, but when imagining his travelling time of having to go back and forth between the two cities every day, it was unbearably long. She would have to address the topic of moving again – and if to someplace in the middle.

It must have been her excited chattering having given them away, because before they had found and inserted the key to their house, the door opened.

"Welcome home!" Meredy smiled sweetly, the couple's smiles stretching in return. Her hair was a bit of a mess, and she was holding a cup of hot cocoa, a blanket hanging from her shoulders, being dragged across the floor as she led the way back inside. It was almost as freezing as outdoors, they noticed with shock. Well about time to find out whether they had heating, Erza thought.

She unequipped her boots, waiting for her beloved to have dropped their luggage in the bedroom.

"I was hoping you'd be coming back soon; everyone's been asking non-stop," Meredy retold as she sank back into a chair in the kitchen. She got up quickly again, filling the kettle to get the water to boil for some tea. "These are so lovely, by the way, thank you so much," she beamed at Jellal who blinked in slight confusion. Her finger was gently letting the bud of one of the countless gorgeously arranged flowers on the table bob.

A special edition of the Sorcerer Weekly featuring Titania's spectacle at the Magic Council's gala shone at them with her on the front cover.

"You know that wasn't necessary; I would've watched the house anyway," Meredy said, though her gaze told of a different truth. She loved them and she felt honoured with the appreciation, so honoured in fact, Erza nudged her beloved's side to keep him quiet.

She had caught up quickly with his speechlessness, concluding the enormous bouquet to have originally been meant for her to return to.

"I can't wait to put these in _my_ new apartment," Meredy beamed. "My _new _apartment? My _apartment,_" she varied, a delightedly thoughtful frown crowning her forehead. "Isn't that exciting?" She grinned at them and Erza smiled at his softening eyes. "My own apartment. An apartment! Not some evilly floating operation base or musty hut I have to share with six people – _mine,"_ she hardly heard the kettle to whistle, but Jellal overtook the task.

She kept on ranting until they made it to the guild, so full of energy it almost made Erza forget about how she should have still been tired herself. Not about the ache in her legs, though, the constantly present pull of strained muscles all over her body but particularly strong in her legs reminding her of the time spent in Era.

"Oh, and us girls are going to do a spa weekend, so your timing is on point," Meredy grinned. "We've booked the onsen for two days," she informed.

"That sounds lovely," Erza had to admit. It really did sound perfect – a hot bath to share with her friends she had missed over the past weeks during the cold month. It sounded like heaven. She exchanged a glance with Jellal before deciding, though, and he nodded kindly, almost urgently had she tried to decline. "I'd love to join," she affirmed.

"Great!" Meredy smiled from ear to ear.

The entire guild gave an uproar – at least those already awake – upon seeing them. The couple was stormed by her team, though half the guild clustered around as well, listening to the events and missions and most interestedly the Christmas ball of the Council.

Erza blushed a little when Jellal mentioned the 'proper dancing skills' she had taught to the guests, making the others laugh, well-meaning nudges coming from all sides. Lucy commented on how there were still traces of make-up detectable on the Queen of the Fairies, something that apparently made more than just one pair of eyes sparkle.

"Ah, what a week," Erza stretched her arms above her head after finally having been released from the hoard of happily greeting guild members. "I'm exhausted," she sighed, though with content.

"You certainly look the part," Laxus' deep voice caught her attention from where he somewhat seemed to have waited, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed. She cleared her throat at the accusation. All of the others were too sleepy or too infected with the holiday spirit to notice.

"Well, it was emotionally very straining," she defended herself at the rising of his brow.

"Emotionally?" He almost sneered, mockingly returning the irritated spark of her eyes. She fought her rising blush, at least more successfully than her beloved when the next observation came. "That why you walk with a rolling gait, I guess?" He smirked drily and her face changed colour faster than her thoughts could keep up. Luckily, hardly anyone was listening.

Feeling self-conscious, Erza closed her legs a little more, the ache more present now.

"That- yes. Right," she stammered, "where's Master?" She digressed, seeing clearly that he knew.

"In his office. Where else should he be?"

"Right. Yes. Of course," she turned on the heel, ignoring the amused huff from the S-Class Mage. Trying to act normal a tad too hard, her pace was stiff and her movements everything but natural as she crossed to the door. Jellal followed, and she frowned when overhearing his conversation, not daring to turn, however, knowing to be watched.

"_She's _exhausted?" Meredy was whispering to him. "Sounds to me like you've had lots of spaghetti,"

"Meredy!"

* * *

The guildhall was emptying after lunch and they had not yet exited the Master's office completely when being addressed again.

"Pack your bags, Fernandes, we're going on a job," Laxus nonchalantly said in passing them. Nonchalantly _and_ commanding. Jellal blinked in confusion at the shove he received on his shoulder. Erza thought she had not heard right but Meredy was faster.

"Aw, you made a friend," she leaned into Jellal and he prodded her side to make her back away with a tiny shriek.

"Shaddup," Laxus growled at the comment.

"Don't say that to Meredy," Jellal shot back instead of the original scold she would have received. Being overprotective as usual.

"Then she shouldn't butt in – like you do with her business," Laxus retorted. He was perhaps the only one in the guild not as taken with her. Everyone else pretty much seemed to have fallen for her quirky charms or was still shielding her a little like Jellal did a lot.

"Yeah," Meredy put her hands on her hips, "I can tell him off myself,"

"Shouldn't you be telling me then and not him?" Laxus looked so very unimpressed, she gave a huff.

"Exactly," Jellal joined that side at her suddenly being upset – she always was, yet he could never get used to how she somehow did not want him to take care of her. "Don't go against me; I'm the one on your side," he extended their argument, Laxus almost blanked out when the two started bickering again. They were almost like a gentler version of Grey and Natsu, though clashing for actual reasons, if always the same.

"Honestly," Macao whispered to Wakaba, "I can't tell who's on who's side anymore…" he said, his friend shrugging. Completely forgetting about what had started the argument in the first place. Erza had not.

"Excuse me?" She planted herself in front of the now slightly annoyed Lightning Dragon Slayer. "It's finally weekend, give that poor man a break," she returned to the actual topic of a mission. Laxus did not so much as raise one brow.

"You're out all weekend with the girls anyway," he plainly stated. Well in the picture as usual and she was rather sure who was to blame for that, keeping from shooting Mira a look. She would have plenty of time for that in the onsen.

"What does that have to do with Jellal not being allowed to relax at home?" She lifted her chin, not only because he was a lot taller.

Meredy and Jellal had fallen silent by now, watching the S-Class Mages growl at one another from a respectful distance.

"You sound like his mother – let him make his own decisions," Laxus gave back, receiving a sharp exhale.

"_You're _not his mother, either, you can't just take him,"

"Why do you care when you're not there anyway?"

"What do you mean '_why' _do I care?" She raged, stiffening at the affectionate hand on her shoulder.

"Erza," Jellal tried in a soft voice. She spun to frown at him, her glare turning into a plead.

"Don't let him get to you. You don't have to do anything," she reminded emphatically. He gave her his signature 'don't worry' but she had none of it. She took the hand from her shoulder, holding it, having the gesture returned when he enclosed her tense one in both of his. "You've worked so much all week," she urged, not noticing how clingy she became, leaning into his chest with her other hand.

"I think it might actually do me good to get out and blow off some steam," Jellal smiled reassuringly.

"We could have gone-"

"No, I'm happy you're going to relax with the girls at the spa," he shook his head, gaze so loving she melted a little. His head bent down, lips tenderly pressing to her knuckles he was still holding on to. "I'm glad to know you're safe,"

"You be safe, too," she sighed in defeat. Laxus could not help but raise an impressed brow from where he observed.

"I will," Jellal brushed another kiss to the crown of her head, all those left in the guildhall holding their breaths alongside Erza. "I promise," he murmured. Her shoulders sank and she lifted her gaze to lovingly return his smile.

* * *

The air was biting cold and the wind hardly bearable, even with a scarf as thick as Jellal's. He had spent so many winters with less protective clothing and yet, one could never get used to it. Still, he was not one to complain, the inward shiver unnoticeable, merely the pulled-up shoulders giving it away. It almost made him miss the quiet but at least warmer train ride before their hike.

"So," Laxus raised his voice for the first time, "how's working at the Council treatin' ya?" He asked. He sounded so much less as if trying hard to make conversation or tick off polite pleasantries; he seemed genuinely curious, perhaps a tad dubious. Jellal shrugged. Neither exchanged glances while walking ahead.

"Fine, it's good work," his reply came muffled through the scarf. It was Erza's. Feeling guilty for letting him go despite his reassurances, she had wound her scarf around his neck upon his departure, now gracing him with that lovely scent of hers right in front of his nose. He had to smile into it constantly.

"Aren't you some kinda secretary?" Laxus pressed on. His steps were heavier than Jellal's, leaving deep imprints in the frosted-over snow along the beaten track. It led them into a dense forest.

"Something of that sort," Jellal said with ease, not feeling offended in the least. He liked his job; he didn't mind anyone degrading it.

"Is it as much work as she preaches it to be?" Laxus rose a brow, darting him a look from the corner of his eye.

"It's… well, I don't think I give myself as much credit as Erza does but it's not always easy," he explained honestly. And it felt surprisingly good to do so. He _was_ skilled in what he did, though he would never use that word to attribute it to himself.

Laxus continued through a narrower undergrowth, waiting until they fell into step again to speak.

"And they're still just fine with you being one of us?" The wording struck Jellal, making him smile a small smile to himself. It did not go unnoticed. "It's a fact," the Lightning Dragon Slayer said while avoiding eye contact, trying to be cool about something somewhat sentimental.

Jellal – remembering Jura – repaid in kind by not harping on about it.

"Oh, I just give them a reason here and there to let some charges slide," he disclosed with a hint of mischief. Laxus looked impressed, a little surprised at the already bold loyalty of the newest member of their guild.

"Playing the double front,"

"Not really," Jellal calmly explained. "I just share a subjective insight of what was at stake and what was gained for them to consider,"

"And they buy that?"

"I remind them nearly every time that they don't have to take my opinion into account," he retold, seeing the suspicious, yet already reluctantly agreeing faces of the Council in front of his inner eye, the sentence in Fairy Tail's favour practically on their lips. It was good work, indeed.

"And they still do," Laxus almost had to laugh, giving a devilishly amused exhale instead.

"I think they either forgot that I once made them fire Etherion or they're too embarrassed about the second arrest incident," he had to grin, his heart somehow light with freedom. He could hardly wait to tell Erza how relaxed and confident he was chatting with someone barely known to him. It felt empowering.

"With that frog guy?" Laxus frowned, finally coming to a halt to look around for clues of their target Jellal had yet to be informed about.

"Uhuh," he said, finding something blue and white to be shimmering through the trees in the distance.

"They should be," Laxus referred to the Council's potential embarrassment, giving a stern look, finally meeting his eyes. He really was serious about him belonging to Fairy Tail, apparently of the opinion that Jellal had already redeemed himself and been condemned unjustly. Maybe he felt so strongly about it due to his own background of hurting his friends and being forgiven, Jellal pondered.

"What are we here for?" He asked then, distracted by what appeared to be metal and higher than the trees of the forest. Laxus stretched a smirk.

"To help out an old friend of mine," he stepped into a clearing, giving a view of four human silhouettes of which Jellal immediately recognised the shortest one.


	98. Chapter 98

**I was very tempted to use 'the Underminer' name from the Incredibles (Pixar; great film) in this chapter...**

**Mikasa-Chan, you're welcome! Thank _you _for such enthusiastic support! That's a very goo idea, Jerza going on a mission; I have to see whether I can fit it in soon... for now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter's mission!**

**Mitzy123, haha yeah the EdoJerza was kinda cute in the latest chapter! More importantly, thank you for your review! Hehe, Disney Princess confirmed I'd say, now the Pigeon only needs to clean up with him xD I'm glad you liked the guild moment; very glad, in fact, to know cause many characters at once are always hard to write; thanks!**

**foxydame, don't worry about being late! I'm really grateful how you write such long and wonderful reviews for both chapters! Thank youuu! I'm just smiling here, rereading your review until I remember to write something here ':D Thanks for mentioning Kagura, too! I also thought of her new modelling career and I'm happy to know you made the same connection for her appearance to make sense! 'dancing with someone staring cold bloody murder at you' xD Hahaha, give him the money, he has a wedding to plan; you're like Erza xD I like your style ;D  
I didn't even notice a bird and Mystogan together... mind reading. And of _course_ you called it - I'm giving credit as I was told - you just know who the silhouettes are :D Thanks again so much!**

**(Checking on noodles)**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, thank you so much for your review! I was procrastinating up until I read it (heart)! 'Did... did he just use Erza to carry the bird' still cracks me up xDxD He did. ┐(´～｀)┌ I love what little things you mention; the sleepwear, the one Magnolia line, the way you call her lil strawberry baby and all of that fangirliiiing! I included the whether Laxus call smell it to be her scarf cause you pointed that out (didn't think of it :D).**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me…" Jellal's shoulder fell alongside his face. He wanted to slap it to a tree.

"I thought you were acquainted since that whole shebang with Acnologia?" Laxus raised a teasingly curious brow, watching how Jellal reluctantly tread after him to meet their allies.

"Men!" Ichiya turned, rather spun, sending sparkles flying. His own face pulled into something awkwardly distorted upon spotting the familiar face. "I-if it isn't Laxus and Jellal," he managed, still a little frightened, so it seemed by the amount of sweat that dripped down his angular face. Laxus was delightedly amused, on the verge of snickering as he watched the deadpan expression of his guildmate keep from glaring into nervously twitching eyes.

No matter how openly they spoke, there was always something that intrigued the Dragon Slayer about his older comrade, reminding Jellal of Jura once again. He was becoming a source of entertainment to people.

"Please stand back, everyone," Eve's young voice cut through the tension, creating a different kind. "We're close." He glanced over at Hibiki's analysis of Archive.

Quieting, they all turned towards what appeared to be a regular clearing. Jellal wondered how they were blaming the potential discovery of their actions on a small conversation with their giant battle airship parked a couple of metres to the side. Stealth did not seem to be Blue Pegasus' strength, he concluded, joining Laxus in watching. The latter crossed his arms.

"According to my Archive, the leakage of magic power is occurring right," Hibiki pointed ahead, "there!" He vaguely determined, continuing with the supportive nodding of his team. "I'm sensing an enormous amount of magic – this must be the origin of those earthquakes," he said, not helping Jellal in understanding their purpose of being there.

Suddenly, the ground burst and crumbled in front of their feet. The Trimens stumbled back while Jellal thrust his feet into the ground, balancing on top of the debris to keep his footing. Like a surf board, the earth beneath him slid off the side of more rubble, digging itself to the surface. Roots curled up and into view, frozen blocks of dirt tumbling over one another.

Laxus had jumped off onto an unharmed spot, peering at where the ground had begun to split. Ichiya was back up on his feet, forming pistols with his fingers. Why ever, Jellal thought to himself, catching himself to be observing the small man more than he should have in the current situation. He really did have a problem with overprotectiveness, he started to accept, the urge not subsiding even with Erza nowhere near.

A figure emerged from the slowly settling snow.

"So, you have found me, Blue Pegasus," a scratchy, squeaky yet masculine voice raised above the commotion. Jellal stood still, every muscle in his body tense and ready to strike.

"Then it is you who has destroyed parts of Onibus, Digging Danger!" Ichiya stretched out his finger guns in an overdramatic, accusing way. _Digging…?_

"Quaker, I am the Quaker!" The man with a rodent-like face protested. "Didn't you see how I wrote my name in burrows?" He asked, starting a discussion with the leader of Blue Pegasus' team. Ren interrupted, lifting his chin from where he had climbed onto a pile of debris to stand taller.

"Tell us, what is the meaning of all this?" He demanded. Jellal's brows furrowed. Did they always make such a scene out of every mission they completed? How was it even possible to hold a lengthy conversation with their target if he was not this attention-seeking? They probably just pestered without being asked to, he assumed.

In any case, they were a good distraction.

"Oh, that I will tell you!" The rat-man slyly rubbed his hands together. "I have come to bring chaos to this land! I will conquer the cities, ruin the- argh!" He shrieked when blades of light smashed into him, sending him flying into a tree. Everyone gasped, turning to stare at Jellal.

"Jellal! What are you doing?" Ichiya enquired, his smooth voice upset. This only increased the frown on the Heavenly Body Mage's forehead.

"Uh, fighting?" He could not help a helpless gesture. "What does it look like?"

"He wasn't done yet!" Eve complained.

"Yeah, I wasn't done yet!" The delinquent cried from where he was rubbing his jaw that already bulged with a bruise. Jellal's shoulders dropped in exasperation, seemingly all the way to the ground. They could not be serious, right?

"So? I'm not going to stand around until he reveals some tragic backstory – he already confessed to his crimes; he needs to be stopped," he argued, feeling stupid for having to do so.

"You could've waited until he finished his monologue though," Ren coolly ran a hand through his hair as if looks were of any importance at that moment. To him – and his team, so it appeared – they were.

"Yeah, I practised that!" The man lurched to his feet, angrily screeching at him. Jellal ignored him, glaring at Ren who was shaking his head in theatrical disappointment.

"Why?"

"It's just the way these things go," Hibiki shrugged. Jellal groaned out loud. Were these still the same people to have held their own against Acnologia? Remembering Laxus to have been in the same guild as them for a year gave way to admiration for such patience. However irritating and insolent he might have come across sometimes, he was a saint for putting up with those drama-queens.

A bolt of Lightning struck, making everyone wince. The rat-man had snuck up during their bickering, now crispy and stiff where he had been caught red-handed at the side door to Christina.

"That hurt, you know!" He yelled at Laxus who grinned.

"I like your style, Star Boy," the Dragon Slayer rose a brow with a smirk stretching up the corner of his mouth. His stance widened, hands coming up in preparation to a battle of fists, rather than magic. Jellal gave a sharp exhale through his nose, then mirrored the smirk. He adjusted his beloved's scarf, then rolled his shoulders backwards.

"Let's finish this."

* * *

"Excellent work, men," Ichiya sparkled at his comrades and Jellal was not sure whether they were being addressed or whether it was just that illogical catchphrase of his. Christina jolted a little as it started, taking them all back to Magnolia to drop off their heroes of the day.

Laxus and Jellal had made quick work of the apparently magic-less man, following his tracks to find the actual reason behind a magic powerful enough to split apart the earth: a lacrima-merged machine of enormous calibre. Not big enough to be unfitting for Blue Pegasus' airship, however, now out of commission and crammed into the hold.

"Ya don't have to fly us back, old man," Laxus said to the Captain as he leaned against a window of the cockpit. "Just get this here done first – the ol' nag can barely move with this weight," he commented on how they practically crept just above the tree tops with much effort, snapping a couple of them off in the process.

"Nonsense," Ichiya, sparkled where he held the wheel, "it is our pleasure,"

"Ichiya," Laxus cut in, his voice softer than expected, "turn around and get to Clover first," he instructed. Another moment of stoic silence passed, then the Blue Pegasus' Mage complied. The ship lurched and tottered, obediently following the wheel's aim to head north. A nice exchange to watch, Jellal found, seeing how they must have clashed quite a few times back then until arriving at a trusting relationship such as now.

Not something Jellal saw for his own future, keeping quiet in the back of the room. The landscape flew by and it was the first chance he had to properly appreciate the interior of the new Christina. He remembered the awkwardness of his first ride in its predecessor, how shy and embarrassed both he and Erza had been to accidentally bump into one another. It brought a smile to his face and he tugged the scarf around his neck a little higher.

Nearing their destination, Hibiki came up to his idol.

"Uhm, I think we have a problem,"

"Nothing Ichiya can't solve," Ichiya praised himself, striking a pose – fleetly grabbing the wheel again when Christina dropped and steered off course, making everyone stagger.

"Well, since the machine is leaning against the processor, it kinda cuts off our connection," Hibiki explained uneasily. "I can't get the ship to open the hangar from here," he confessed, shifting from one foot onto the other. Ichiya furrowed his brow. He opened his mouth but his guildmate was faster. "I also can't contact headquarters to ask them to do it…" he added. Ichiya's mouth closed.

"We're nearing the base; slow down or we'll collide if the door doesn't open," Ren joined the discussion. Jellal's ears perked. He glanced out the windscreen, spotting where they were headed in the far distance.

"I cannot slow down – we are too heavy; we will lose height," Ichiya explained. He was tense, but he did not adapt the nervousness of his team, wordlessly assuring them with posture. He turned to meet expectant green eyes. "Jellal," he raised his silky voice. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope you will win this race," his face one could hardly ever take seriously darkened.

"Open the hangar?" Jellal asked. This was finally starting to get exciting. Blowing off steam by dealing a handful of magical hits had already pumped up his fighting spirit but the excitement had subsided pretty quickly. And no matter how tired he was, a part of him already longed to get going. Erza had trained up his stamina well.

"As quickly as possible," Ichiya instructed, starting to lose his cool when the ship rocked threateningly. Jellal nodded once, starting in the direction he recalled the platform for rising to the roof to have been in the last model. Laxus pushed off the wall, following his guildmate.

"You need any help?"

"Can you levitate a ship?" Jellal asked, securing Erza's scarf tightly around his neck. Primarily as not to lose it. On second thought, he took it off, wanting to preserve the smell by not exposing it to strong wind.

"Nope," Laxus furrowed his brow upon taking the article of clothing.

"Then make sure they don't panic," Jellal instructed, finding the lift and then the button to activate it. "Throw out the machine if you have to," he said, receiving a nod.

"Maybe Squirrel Face will have to go first," Laxus grinned to which Jellal gave a look, if an amused one.

"Oh, and don't make them have too much faith in me," he said as he stepped onto the planks, elevating into the opening ceiling. "I'm not so sure this is going to work," he doubted, hearing a snicker before nothing but icy wind roared in his ears, making him wish to have kept the scarf.

With a face burning and red from the biting air, Jellal glowed with the power of Meteor. He surpassed Christina's slightly held-back speed within seconds.

The hangar came into view, giant gates towering in front of him. Jellal narrowed his eyes, finding it not only closed but frozen over. He threw an estimating glance behind him, the speck that was the airship enlarging by the minute. He knocked on the gates, hoping for someone to be inside and open it. Not relying on it, he scanned the walls, spotting what appeared to be a password-protected remote. Bingo.

Landing on his feet, the now awe-inspiring gates stretching hundreds of metres above him, Jellal had to rub his cold hands over the in snow covered keyboard. It shook his whitening skin with a shiver. Letters. Letters and numbers, dimly illuminated from below. He realised not to have been informed about any password, slightly panicking when seeing Christina to be nearing at a rapid pace.

So he shot back up with meteor, drawing a huge Magic Circle, firing an intense gale in the direction of the approaching ship. Its speed decreased, fighting against his magic that made him grit his teeth in effort. There was no time to go back and ask for a password, so he punched in M-E-N. A buzzing sound came, the device rejecting him. He tried C-H-R-I-S-T-I-N-A, being met with the same result and growing apprehension of not being granted more than three attempts in total.

Cursing, Jellal dashed upwards again. He drew another circle, rifling another hurricane at the gates, followed by blasts of fire to melt the ice covering the metal doors. Back at the remote – and not without having to fight to keep Christina from clashing – he tried one last time to open the gates without force. Otherwise this called for Grand Chariot, he dreaded.

P-E-R-F-U-M-E

The remote beeped, something blinking in green. The gates sighed and creaked a second later. They slowly scratched across the floor, the hinges just as frozen and the metal, too heavy to move faster than walking pace. Jellal stood in front of them, erasing the fire spell to focus on holding back Christina, who was now hovering so close, her engine battling his Air Magic, he could have touched her would he have reached out.

With another burst of wind against the doors, they swung open faster than intended, something on the inside breaking. It freed the way regardless and Jellal halted the gale towards the hangar, gradually lessening the one keeping the airship in check. It crashed down onto the stone flooring, crumbling everything in its path but not carrying off a single scratch itself.

Steam whistled out of every opening and the ship seemed to sigh as it came to a stop, the howling engine drying down. It was not long until the crew emerged, all relieved and some – namely Ichiya – having cried tears of triumph after their sudden panic. Something Jellal gladly escaped.

* * *

"I forgot you could do all of that wind stuff," Laxus said after they had long walked out of Blue Pegasus' Headquarters, hands in his pockets. Jellal shrugged, focusing on fixing Erza's scarf around his neck. Unsuspiciously, he sniffed it, inhaling her scent that had fortunately not been lost. He did not notice the knowing, dubious from the side, not caring either way.

"It's not my specialty,"

"But doesn't one have to have mastered all four elements to cast Abyss Break?" The Dragon Slayer asked with a glance to the side. Jellal did not meet it. That was not something he was proud of, and it made him wonder how Laxus knew. All of Fairy Tail must have known about his crimes and yet, not a single person accused him of anything. It was as alleviating as it was confusing.

"'Master' is a very subjective term," he vaguely replied.

"Urgh," Laxus groaned, "to think the day would come when being humble becomes annoying," he gave a rather forceful nudge, making Jellal stagger for a second. He glanced up, frowning in puzzlement. "Give yourself some credit, man," the Lightning Dragon Slayer mildly huffed, "you're a real powerful Mage, why don't you just admit it for once instead of beating about the bush?"  
Stunned, Jellal took another moment to react. He sighed shortly, hiding a small smile in his beloved's scarf.

"Maybe your idea of impressive and mine vary – I don't brag because I don't deem myself as good as you all say," he illuminated. And it was true. There was a great deal of tremendous magic he could do, but there were things by far more incredible to him – forgiveness, kindness, acceptance. Strength and courage at heart – something he was blow away by almost daily by the love of his life.

That, and people who showed off, whether it be entitled or not, unnerved him. There was so much more to enjoying one's abilities than reaping admiration for them.

"Bragging and telling the truth are not the same thing though." Laxus sounded serious. He led the way out of the train station of Magnolia. The snow was flakier here, crunching under their boots. "It's okay to admit a strength."

"It's odd to call myself truly able to cast all of these types of magic when seeing the members of your guild fight so expertly with them,"

"Our guild,"

"Right. I always forget," Jellal grimaced, refraining from awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Not that his hand wanted to obey in the first place, cold even through the fabric of his trousers. He switched to his coat then, the pockets not yet warmed up but padded.

They turned a corner, having switched places of leading as the house was closer than the guildhall.

Laxus sighed, not quite irritated enough to convince of wholehearted exasperation.

"You're a real piece of work, Fernandes," he said, "and I'm sorta glad that Titania's the one having to cope with it," Jellal threw him a look, being ignored. They trudged on in silence for another few metres. The house came into view. "But if ya do need help with something… I'll see what I can do," he did not lift his gaze from his feet.

Jellal halted, stunned, but Laxus went on. He lifted a hand, not turning once while giving a single wave, plodding down the street. Neither calling a goodbye himself nor remembering to ask about any reward from the job, Jellal just stood there for another minute.

The cold did not let him dwell in thought for too long, though, soon reminding him to rummage for a key and get inside. It was still freezing.

With his muscles finally screaming and his head clouding up with exhaustion, Jellal dragged himself back outside, inspecting the cellar for any heating systems. It took him over two hours and a trip to the hardware to figure out that the cumbersome, tube-looking gadget was, in fact, a heater – an under-floor heater. Completely outdated as the man in the shop had said and apparently only serving selected rooms, making sense as they had not seen a single pipe within the concrete while tiling the hall, but it was better than nothing.

And it worked, if slowly, to Jellal's relief. With a deep sigh that deflated him, he finally sank into the sheets. He did not bother to unpack his bag yet – which he had luckily not needed – granting himself a moment of rest before deciding to make something for dinner. Propping himself up, he winced at hitting something hard with his elbow. Her lacrima.

Blinking at it, Jellal remembered to have forgotten it. He let the screen light up.

_9 missed calls. 14 unread messages._

Scanning the messages from Meredy's lacrima, he found them each to be enquiries about his well-being from his beloved. He tapped the contact.

_"Jellal?" _She answered almost immediately. Several voices were heard in the background, most of them protesting for the Queen of the Fairies to put the device away.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked despite knowing her to merely be worried about him.

_"You forgot the lacrima, didn't you?" _She scolded and he gave a chuckle before admitting and then apologising for his mistake. _"Are you back home? How was it?"_ She went on in a lowered voice. Mira's persuasions turned into teases, trying to get Titania off the line and back to relaxing. The majority of the girls joined in, someone he would have identified as Levy asking where the hell Erza had even gotten the device from.

_"If she can fit three Exceeds in a dress, I'm sure she can hide that in a towel." _Lucy was replying, followed by an 'I don't even want to know' he could not allocate.

"It was good and I'm back. Going to make dinner now," he said, dutifully sauntering into the kitchen. "I even found the heating,"

_"That's great. And you're uninjured?" _She stressed as if not having listened. There was a hiss and a splash while she fought off her well-meaning friends.

_"Meredy, take back your lacrima," _Mirajane ordered in the background.

_"No way, I'm not suicidal,"_ came back immediately.

"Erza," Jellal sighed with amusement, "why don't you go and relax with everyone and we'll call tonight?" He proposed, a glance out the window telling him how it was already late.

_"Alright, I'll call you back later," _she agreed, sounding relieved at the idea. He smiled, hearing one in her voice as well as she whispered her reluctant goodbye, seemingly waiting for him to end the call. He did, only after another moment of listening whether there was really nothing else on her mind she needed to get rid of.

With his smile not fading for minutes to pass, Jellal rolled up his sleeves, getting to work. He browsed through a book of dessert recipes while eating, marking potential treats to welcome his beloved home with. He could not wait to finally curl around her in their own bed again.


	99. Chapter 99

**Well, we're already halfway into the Christmas specials and I have to say, I'm getting better... last Christmas chapters of mine were published in June/July xD**

**CheesyDelphox, thank you! I'm glad to know you liked the Laxus and Jellal friendship! There actually is a spin-off Manga on Laxus times at Blue Pegasus, it's called ****Raigo Issen. Thanks again for your support!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, your review got posted twice and I'm not complaining xD Thanks so much! 'Jellal is also mom of 2 kids' made _my _day xD genius. And not untrue :D I'm glad it was understandable - I'm no where near proficient with machinery either but sometimes my descriptions are impossible to understand by anyone not owning my brain, so I'm glad it was fine :D haha, Erza would so do that, she don't care xD I should be focusing on Zoom meetings as well, but... priorities!**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for your review! I can practically feel the waves of enthusiasm all the way here - thaaanks! I'm so happy to hear you liked the rat-man-part; was a lot of fun to write :D And, ah, I can't believe you liked the action! Thank you for feedback on that! There's a lot of room for improvement there but I'm glad to hear what you thought!**

**foxydame, your review is so much more than any author could ever hope to dream of, thank you _so _much! I love it! Being too long for my emails, insiders of the underminer, praises on action (what's up with you people, I'm starting to believe you!), soo many details, I'm so happy. Happy Author-San thanks you. Lots. When did Jellal encounter Ichiya in the 100 YQ? I don't remember much as it seems xD I'm so glad to know his many magic types are being appreciated; I always find them missing in the original as well (just like the magic circles that were abandoned at some point in the anime). 'cough up the mission money' xDxD Go, nosy aunt, persuade him to propose!**

**Off topic, how does the English language not have its own word for vegetable snacks? Don't you people bring raw veggies to parties...?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We met up with Ichiya of all people," Jellal held back a groan, the cups thudding as he put them down on the table that morning.

"And he made a scene, then you beat the guy up and saved the ship," Meredy slid her palm through the handle of her tea, cupping it for warmth. He blinked at her in short surprise. "Everyone knows," she elaborated. "You talked the entire night through; did you expect us to sleep through Erza's constant giggles and swooning?" She raised an amused brow.

"Oh, I didn't know. You were the lucky one to share a room?"

"It's an onsen, we _all_ shared the same room," she held the cup to her lips, letting the steam vent up into her face.

"Oh."

"We all know about the mission. I even know everything down to the password – I had the futon next to Erza," she took a careful sip. "I know you call her 'love' when wishing a good night," she winked and he bit his tongue to focus on not blushing. What fortune that Mirajane had not been the one next to his beloved. "Let's go shopping sometime," she changed the topic, "for presents," she reminded.

"I still have nothing," he agreed on the idea. They used how the shower was still running. "I don't even know what I could get her," he lamented.

"Neither do I," Meredy shrugged, "but I thought you'd know her best,"

"Parasite,"

"Lapdog," she stuck out her tongue, eyes twinkling. "Do you still have that bucket of paint you didn't use?"

"One and a half, why?" Jellal dared to sip his own tea. It did not burn for once, warmly running down his throat in a soothing way, honey sweetly coating his mouth.

"For the bathroom, the one in Fairy Hills,"

"You're moving before Christmas?"

"I hope so," she hissed excitedly, now intensely shining at him with her eyes. "I already asked for the rooms to be disconnected but until that happens, I can have all of them and pay for one as long as I don't furnish and live in the others," she proudly puffed out her chest. He followed the gesture. He liked winter – it made her cover up most of the skin she usually liked to expose.

"Then I'll give you a voucher for Christmas," it hit him.

"Ah, no. And don't you give me that I'm-so-good expression now, I'm not buying where you tell me to," she shook her head, taking another gulp.

"You won't accept money," he gave her a look but she only hummed in agreement as if nothing was amiss. "What about that one shop – I forgot the name – the one in the outskirts, next to that cheese factory," he proposed, receiving a huff.

"They only have like… ten different kinds of wallpaper," she argued.

"Wallpaper?" Jellal frowned, enclosing his tea with both hands. "You want to change the whole thing up?"

"Duh,"

"Well, I've been there and they have hundreds of choices. Believe me, I was dragged around for hours," he harked as the shower had already stopped, the bathroom door opening down the hall.

"That's still limited to only that one shop," she retorted as if he was a complete idiot. Sighing hopelessly, he shook his head, taking another sip.  
"Girls just can't be pleased," he wanted to roll his eyes when she gasped. He frowned at her bewildered expression.

"Erza!" Meredy called. Not a second later, the Requip Mage's head poked around the corner.

"I feel a disruption in the universe,"

"There is!" Meredy practically exclaimed. "Jellal just made a prejudiced comment about women," she retold with shock. It was his turn to be bewildered, glancing uneasily from one to the other.

"That is disturbing indeed," Erza wandered into the kitchen. She halted next to where he sat, putting the backs of her fingers to his forehead. "Are you okay, dearest?"

"More like what's gotten into you?" He frowned at her, then Meredy who was already grinning again.

"You're never disrespectful to anyone, least of all women," Erza said, going over to the counter to put the kettle back on.

"Maybe because I know at least one who can beat the crap out of me,"

"That's right," she kissed the top of his head, then went to put her arms around Meredy's head in a meant-to-be protective hug, nearly squishing her into suffocation. "Do give her a break, though, it's her first apartment after all, she should be choosing whatever she wants," she almost pouted and Jellal narrowed his eyes, not least due to the smug triumph on the smothered face of the pink-haired Mage.

"I didn't say she couldn't choose what she liked," he sighed.

"There, was that so hard?" Meredy twisted the knife in the wound, just for the fun of it. He gave her a disbelieving scowl as soon as Erza had gone back to the counter behind his back. She opened the fridge, disappointed when not finding any fresh pastries or desserts.

"I take it I missed the entire ceremony of you two being elected president of the 'Picking on Jellal Federation'?" He asked rhetorically, his cheek dropping to rest in his hand.

"Oh, no, you flatter me. I'm only Vice President," Erza jested from over his shoulder, giggling as she placed a peck on his cheek. He blew a strand of hair out of his face with his lips pursing in defeat.

"Girls' night out is a valuable bonding process," Meredy stated with that mischievous spark in her eyes again, completely ruining the seriousness she played. "One girls' night out equals five years of marriage," she said, Erza nodding matter-of-factly while refilling the by now empty cup of her guildmate. "So you'd better watch out for her bachelorette party," she smirked, making him blush this time. Erza's cheeks puffed contently, lips stretching into a broad smile.

"Not you, too…" Jellal groaned, getting up at the snickering from both sides. "I'm going to wash," he announced, fleeing into the bathroom, running into the clotheslines just like the day before. "Meredy," he called down the hall.

"Yeah, I did a load,"

"You could've removed the clotheslines,"

"Sorry," she yelled back.

.,.,.

Turning, she watched as Erza settled in his warmed chair, stirring the fullest spoon of honey into her tea that was physically possible. "He doesn't know what to get you," Meredy then disclosed, earning a hearty sigh.

"No proposal…"

"No proposal." Meredy shrugged sympathetically.

"It's not even _that_ bad; I don't know what to get him, either," Erza leaned over her beverage, inhaling. "I was thinking perhaps a new apron but that's about all I can come up with," she licked the spoon. "I spoil him too much."

"What about something for the office?" Meredy asked, instantly lighting up the mood of her friend.

"That's a brilliant idea!" The Queen of the Fairies burst, then lowered her voice again. They listened to the steady rustling of fabric in the bedroom, then the closing of the bathroom door. "You know," her eyes wandered over her guildmate, "those really suit you," she smiled at the attire that was actually her own.

"This is so endlessly better than having to take Jellal's," Meredy drawled, plucking at her nicely fitting pyjamas she had been lent.

"Speak for yourself," Erza smiled into her tea, currently dressed in one of her lover's shirts. "But we can buy some more – I'll show you the shop where I got them from,"

"Thanks," Meredy beamed. "I'm long overdue to get some winter clothes – or in general…"

"Then let's go gift shopping while we're at it,"

"Definitely,"

"And I actually think you might like the shop Jellal suggested," she said, continuing when there was another pout pushing its way out of the Maguilty Sense Mage's lip, "it has furniture, too, so you could always use the voucher on a lamp or table if you don't like the wallpaper," she explained. She was excited to get decorating, even if it was not her own place and even if it meant changing what had been her home for so many years.

"It's not that I don't believe him, but I don't want him spending so much money on me,"

"He feels better when he does; it's not a burden," Erza soothed, knowing how her guildmate was stubborn and wanted to be independent.

"No, I mean _you_ need it more than I do," she urged, "you might someday have to provide for more than just the two of you," she whispered, eyes shining warmly. Erza's heart skipped and dropped right after. She shook her head softly, returning a smile, if a small one. She would ask him again, but not yet.

"Don't worry about us, the Council pays very generously and we both have income," she assured.

"Sure, but you have to pay for two- oh!" Meredy had absently glanced at her lacrima, catching sight of the time. "I'll be late; I'm meeting Juvia, we'll have a sleepover," she announced. She downed her cup in one gulp, placing it in the sink and then hurried to put on her boots.

"You're not staying overnight?" Jellal asked as he exited the bathroom, having heard her put on her coat. He had made a tiny ponytail by himself, making Erza smile brightly, then giggle when Meredy dashed over to flick it once, snickering as she ran back to the door.

"Nope, knock yourselves out," she threw him a wicked grin, dodging the towel he threw in return. "See ya!" She was still laughing when she hustled out into the late morning, the street lamps still lighting up the snow underfoot, the sky a murky, gradually brightening grey. Jellal sighed, shaking his head. Then he went to lock the door.

He followed his beloved back into the kitchen.

"They were for you," he said, running his fingertip over the soft, slowly withering petal of one of the many flowers he had ordered. She smiled, taking his arm, leaning on it.

"I like it this way; she really deserves them," she calmly disclosed.

"For using the house?"

"She guarded it well,"

"Did she?" He raised a brow. But she knew he had not found a single trace of anything having been broken or gone amiss, everything in perfect order apart from the pink hair in the bathtub drain.

"She didn't make the washing machine flood everything like I did," she nudged him and he softened. His arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer.

"Of course not, Meredy's smart," he absently said, immediately realising his mistake. Her brows rose to their peak but they did not need to, adrenaline of panic already zapping through his every limb. "I mean not that- like, she, uh, she's familiar with handling washing machines? I mean technical skills- oh, who am I trying to fool…" he frowned to himself, the hectic wiggling of his body slackening. "There's no talking out of this one, is there?" He glanced down with slight unease still lingering in his eyes. With her hands now on her hips, she wordlessly shook her head.

A long sigh escaped his lips. His shoulders dropped.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that; I didn't mean to insult you," he dared to near her and she was not one to refuse his approaches, quite enjoying the way his hands stroked along her sides as they wound around her back. Not that she gave in completely.

"And yet, I get the feeling you did," she lifted her chin, a teasing spark in her eyes. He pulled a face of pretended annoyance.

"Alright, what do you want?" He enquired. Her hands landed on his chest and she leaned forward, gaze meeting his with intent.

"You. In the shower."

"No."

* * *

He envied her for her magic as he peeled out of his boots and coat, having to touch the icily slushy wetness. Dropping all bags in the hall, he joined her in flopping down at the end of the bed.

"Why is shopping always so exhausting?" He breathed as his chest deflated with a sigh.

"Likewise," Erza groaned, arms and legs stretched far from her.

"That's not a logical reply to my-"

"I'm tired, okay?" She weakly brought up a leg to kick him, merely a nudge.

"At least we were successful," he said and she smiled with content. "I can't believe all of that unnecessary stuff that's being sold,"

"It's Christmas,"  
"But it's all so ugly. Who'd want a bearded dwarf blinking from their balcony?"

"It's tradition," she argued and he huffed with unbelieving amusement. "And they wouldn't offer it if people didn't buy it. You're a lone soldier here," she poked his side and he laughed.

"No kidding…" he rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand, regarding her from the cold rosy cheeks and nose. A smile edged its way onto her lips when she felt his eyes on her, leaving her own closed. "The 'spirit', right?"

"Right," she nodded and he grinned. He still remembered those confused and angrily flushed faces from the ball, complaining to him and anyone who would listen. It had been hard not to burst out laughing into their faces, not that it had much helped his utter embarrassment. "Come on," Erza vocally heaved herself up to sit. She scooted off the bed. "Let's make something really yummy for dinner," she beamed at him. Both were overjoyed with having returned home, gladly falling back into habitual patterns.

"Aw, damn, I only just planned on something disgusting…" he sat up with played disappointment. He fell right back over, being shoved away. It lured out another chuckle and he found her to be waiting for his next attempt. He became a human seesaw as she nudged him back over whenever he tried to get up.

"You're a riot," Erza rolled her eyes, lips pursed to hide the twitching of the corners of her mouth behind annoyance.

"I am undeserving of such praises," he grabbed her hand this time, pulling her with him. She yelped, crushing his face with her arm, scrambling to meet his eyes from atop him.

"That you are indeed," she huffed, then squealed when his hands wandered to her sides with a threatening lightness. "No," she scolded, _"no," _her voice thinned out in fear as his legs locked around hers. "Jellal," she gasped, his name being the last proper word she managed for the next minutes of uncontrolled laughter. And bruises. A price he would always pay at the cost of her voice ringing loudly with laughter in his ears.

So loudly, in fact, he felt a little deaf as he prepared dinner, not minding either way. Her mouth later hovered above his ear as compensation so that he would not miss any of her whispers, her sweet nothings that lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Natsu's sulking face brightened considerably when Lucy found some expired cookies in a cupboard. He had sniffed Erza and Jellal upside down upon their arrival at the Celestial Spirit Mage's place, devastated to find that they had for once not brought self-made snacks. With his arms and legs still crossed, he suckled on one of the dry cookies, giving disappointedly evil looks.

"Don't be so picky; there's plenty of food still there," Lucy scolded, hands on her hips. She sat back down around their game of cards – a Christmas themed one. Taking the plate of crudités, she offered it to him but he stubbornly shook his head. Shrugging helplessly, she passed it on.

The girls – Erza, Meredy, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia – had been shopping again that day after scrutinising Meredy's new apartment while Jellal had snuck out to seek inspiration of his own on what to gift to his beloved. Unexpectedly, he had found it at home, knowing she was going to be just as thrilled as he was. But he would have liked to give to her more; something material, his plans cut short upon her return and their departure to a night of games. Starting with that most ridiculous board game.

He was not discontent, however, on the contrary. The light-headedness that was creeping its way into his subconscious thanks to confidence around people when it came to himself and his relationship was starting to drift into the background more and more. At least when it came to a crowd he knew; people he found he trusted. Friends. It was healing to experience.

On a different note, he was grateful to be tracking his love's every step. He had never actively noticed before how she shuffled her feet in the house or mansion, but the way she would cease to do so, adapting a proper posture again once within anyone's sight that was not solely his – probably unconsciously –, truly warmed his heart. That part of her would always be his and only his.

At that thought, he smiled to himself, arms tightening around her where he acted as her backrest as usual.

"No, thanks, I don't eat this late," Erza declined when being handed the plate last. His smile widened.

"Says the woman who gets up at three in the morning to snitch some lava cakes," he teased. Meredy rolled her eyes with amusement while the other girls giggled. Erza restrained a pout, unsuccessfully, her cheeks tinting with a light pink.

"That was one time and I was- who asked you?" She interrupted herself, giving him a look from the side. Grinning, he offered the plate again and she narrowed her eyes defiantly, taking a slice of cucumber without breaking eye contact. She huffed, biting the poor vegetable with force. "Remind me again why I brought you," she closed her eyes, turning away to lift her chin.

"To remind you not to bring me," he smirked playfully. Only a few months if not weeks ago, he would have meant what was now a joke. It was odd to know; to watch himself change in real time. He liked how she was there to witness it, too. Then again, she was practically the main reason.

"Like that's ever going to happen," she retorted, and he lifted the plate for her help herself another time.

"How the hell did you even know she wanted one?" Gray could apparently not keep it to himself, his expression clueless, utterly confused.

"Yeah," Natsu piped up with the same cookie still between his teeth, "women always say something different than what they mean," he rolled his eyes, Lucy's glare landing on him. She nagged at him while Juvia was already throwing herself onto her crush, hands clasped in front of her chest as if in prayer.

"I'd never hide my true intentions from you, Gray my darling! I'm always honest with my feelings," she raved. He fell quiet for a moment and Jellal rose a brow at the small blush that was crawling up onto the Ice Wizard's cheeks. Meredy grinned while Lucy bit her lip in gleeful anticipation.

"I know, I… appreciate that," Gray managed, only then noting everyone to have gone quiet, staring at him. Grumbling awkwardly, he scratched his cheek. Juvia had meanwhile burst into a happily swooning puddle at his leg. She blathered unintelligibly while rubbing against it, making him complain and scoot away, cracking everybody up.

Not wanting to overstrain their hostess' hospitability, Jellal found himself offering their house for the inevitable sleepover they all were yawning towards already. Gray was the only one to decline, muttering something about whether she wanted him to walk her home for only Juvia to hear, failing slightly – not least due to her hefty reaction that directed everyone's attention back to them. Of course she accepted, and the girls speculated all the way back to the house if the Ice Mage was finally going to kiss his not-so-secret crush goodnight.

"Hold on," Meredy stopped the group with an outstretched hand while Jellal unlocked the door. "You might wanna enter separately…" she advised. Frowning in confusion, they exchanged glances. Pulling an awkward face, he remembered, about to explain when Erza had already pinned him to the doorframe. Her lips met his in a firm kiss and he sighed into her, an arm coming up and around her waist.

Mind's clicked at the mistletoe overhead.

Meredy shook her head when they were about to enter single file, watching safely from the corner she had slipped into how Erza used her every chance, not allowing her beloved to miss a single of the white-berried plants she had strung all the way down the hall in tiny patches. It was almost like a dance, one manoeuvring around the other to pull backwards under the next leaves. He took her hand, actually twirling her around as they guided each other into the kitchen.

"That's… really sweet," Lucy smiled shily as she observed what had turned into a waltz of fleet pecks and soft kisses.

"Mhm," Meredy nodded, crossing her arms where she leaned against the wall. "She was so excited, she ripped out an entire bush until we told her it was holly and not mistletoe," she grinned, both Wendy and Lucy giggling. "There's one on each door frame and one in the bedroom and kitchen respectively; the upstairs is safe," she enumerated.

"What about the bathroom?" Wendy threw a glance to the side, already spotting one above the door.

"Same," Meredy informed. Not adding how the second one was inside the shower. "I'll get the bed prepared," she said, rounding them at a safe distance to climb up the ladder to the attic.

"So what's the big deal?" Natsu, who had not been able to see from where he was still outside, poked his head in.

"Nothing!" Lucy jumped to the side, flustered, zooming into the bathroom, shutting the door. Wendy giggled and Happy, having noticed the decoration, snickered. They followed Meredy, though Wendy went back to the kitchen for something to drink. She folded her arms behind her back, not quite daring to ask but Jellal could guess.

"One hot chocolate," he handed her the mug as soon as it was done.

"Thank you," she beamed, cupping her beverage in both hands. "Should I ask if the others want some, too?" She was about to go and do so when she remembered it would leave him all the work.

"They'll have to," Jellal was already holding a tray with more cups, smiling down at her.

"Otherwise I'll have to sacrifice myself," Erza picked up a cup for herself, "what a pity," she shrugged, receiving a teasing grin from her beloved. "Halt," she spooked Wendy who was about to join the others upstairs in the safe zone when she realised where she stood.

A set of lips brushed her cheeks from either side. With big eyes, she stared up at Jellal and Erza, the latter putting her hand on top of her guildmate's head. She smiled gently, having it returned a second later by the young Dragon Slayer who now carried the hint of a blush. They followed Jellal where Meredy delightedly received the treats from him halfway up.

With the girls chattering and at some later point sleeping upstairs, Jellal hogged Erza closely to him in their own bed. She did not mind Natsu to be staying on the floor of their room, sleeping peacefully through his snoring Jellal had a hard time blanking out. Focusing on the steady breathing of his beloved, the rocking of her flank beneath his arm and the warmth she radiated at him, he eventually found rest, drifting off so deeply, he failed to wake from the Fire Dragon Slayer's stalking eyes in the morning, peering into the half dark in search of handy hints.


	100. Chapter 100

**I'm really behind; I don't have much more pre-written and I'll be busy with studies, starting on Monday, so I'm really sorry to say it but I cannot promise to update as regularly or at least as frequently as before.**

**pilikali, thank you so much for your review! Your dedication to read my story despite the language posing obstacles never ceases to amaze me!**

**CheesyDelphox, hehe yeah the mistletoe was waiting for ya and I hope I did it justice. Thank you so much for your review! And thank you so much for so many praises; I'm very happy to know you like the way I write interactions; never easy! I haven't planned on including a reveal of Gruvia kissing or not... would you like me try to include it? Again, the compliments, thank you so much! Makes my day :)**

**Mitzy123, uuh Jerza art, don't want to keep you! Thank you for taking the time to review anyway! Hehe, I'm so happy you commented on the moment they thought Jellal's comment on women so absurd, that was a lot of fun to write xD Haha, nah, he was just kidding with the disgusting food, always seeking ways to tease her.**

**foxydame, lighting up my days, thank you so much for such a loong review! So many things you mentioned - my smile grows wider with each and every one of them! Such praises; thank you so much! I love how you acknowledge those details I sprinkle in here and there; makes my feel very appreciated! And I made you laugh, yaay! Best compliment is always stirring emotion and laughter is one of the hardest to achieve so I'm very happy now :D Wow, my writing is being picked over food... now I feel truly honoured! xD**

**Camila Cabello, thanks so much for taking the time to leave me a review! I try to update every three days, so the next one would come on Sunday but as I said above, I unfortunately cannot promise to be on time, meaning every three days at least ;)**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, haha choking counts as a emotion to stir in readers! xD So a compliment to me (I'll just try to take it as such :p)! Thank you so much for letting me know; I'm glad to know you liked it!**

**Hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Darkness. That was the first thing he remembered. Darkness and cold and the stench of blood.

Weeks and months, they had worked tirelessly on the new weapons. Perfectly balanced, not too heavy for a newcomer like him and still powerful enough to behead any man, woman or child within an instant. The very peak of advancement; a firearm so strong it would be able to turn the tides once and for all. And it was only the smallest of them.

Had been.

Behind the murky veil of grey clouds, dawn had finally come, the sun crawling up the horizon with a weak winter's beam.

And then _she_ had come. Like a one-person battalion and with the confidence of an all-defying dragon, she had crushed down into their fortress. Only having waited for the outside signal – having waited for naught – the troop had been ready for battle, armed to the teeth, right in the very heart of ammunition, mercilessly firing with all they had.

Not a single one left standing.

Clad in a garb of white and silver, shining wings of steel spreading from her back, she had stood her ground like an angel of death, letting hell rain onto the earth. Her eyes had shown no fear and not one of her movements had been wasted. With a razor-sharp accuracy, she had parried every bullet, every shot and every shell, deflecting them with an unparallel precision, leaving not one soldier unharmed and most strikingly, without ever taking the life of a single man. A medieval sword of all things, battering down the entire operation within the span of minutes.

Like the blood that seeped into the freshly-fallen snow, her hair glowed in the morning sun. A bright, unmistakable scarlet. The scarlet of the one and only Titania.

* * *

"That's _some_ police report," Lucy marvelled at the express letter they had received earlier that morning.

"Yeah, the guy's a poet," Meredy commented where she leaned over the bar with her arms crossed. From the _inside_. She looked like the proper barmaid already, though she had not given out a single drink – it was not yet lunch anyway. She was merely holding the fort for Mirajane who was out running errands, stocking up food and drinks alike for Christmas.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Lucy asked, handing the report over to Levy. She eagerly dived into the letter, studying it in hyper-speed. Gray was the first of the boys to turn up, most of the guild night owls and therefore not arriving before sun high. Spotting them, he slid onto the stool next to the Solid-Script Mage, peeking over after having greeted and then complimented her on her looks. Nothing unusual by now – everyone was excited and happy about the growing mound that was her stomach.

"She called a while ago, saying they had to investigate something else,"

"With the police already back to headquarters and mailing out a report?" Levy frowned, giving the letter to Gray. Meredy shrugged.

"Something was too fishy to him so he opted not to tell the cops," she disclosed. "Said it's close, though, so they shouldn't take too long for the way back,"

"Yeah, someone in town coming from the outskirts mentioned to have heard shots," Gray absently retold, having had to walk through the marketplace to reach the guild.

"I can always check," Meredy grinned. She lifted her wrist, wigging it for her sleeve to drop to her elbow. Then it glowed, a magical bracelet of pink light forming around it. Her face fell the second the spell's counterpart came into place. "Oh, oh…"

All four of them winced, half of Magnolia alongside them when there was a massive explosion. The ground shook, a gust of wind sweeping the streets from the west side of Fairy Tail's building.

_Earlier…_

"This should be the last one," Jellal said where he cornered a boy, not older than fifteen, he presumed. What a sick organisation, dragging children into it. It reminded too much of the Tower of Heaven.

"Very well," Erza's iron steps came to a halt next to him. Her walk was a stride and her gaze a hairline cross. She was nothing short of gorgeous on the battlefield. With a twist of her wrist, she flung her blade around between her fingers, splitting the wooden floor where she rammed it down between the boy's knees. "Then he shall join his comrades in prison," she loomed over him threateningly.

"You…" the young man managed shakily, "you're Erza Scarlet," he gaped. Staring up at her, his body quivered in fear, sweat pooling on his skin. She smiled, almost sweetly.

"How keen of you to notice," she praised, sarcasm thickly dripping from her tone.

"Y-you brought down the Balam Alliance! You fought against Zeref!" He pointed, obviously unable to make sense of the flawlessly glistening and completely intact armour and body with the image of the hail of bullets from before still clouding his mind. "You… destroyed our plans! Our factory!"

"Factory?" A scarlet brow rose, intrigued. Jellal's eyes sparked up at the same time. He could practically read the inward curses off the boy's forehead.

"Now this sounds interesting. Pray, tell my more," Erza crouched down, propping her elbow up on her knee, resting her head in her palm with an inviting smile. Jellal frowned, amusement sneaking its way into disbelieve.

"What's with legal guilds and having a natter with enemies?" He gave her a questioning glance. He felt the boy's eyes on him, burning into the mark on his face, studying it in the hopes of equal recognition as he had with the Queen of the Fairies.

"He just revealed vital information to us," she argued back.

"Then what are we waiting for? We already listened to that entire life story of the guy with the peg leg," he gestured but she only crossed her arms, getting to her feet. The sword in the ground dissolved into nothing, leaving their captive in more awe than already, probably not understanding how the tool that had brought down almost a hundred men without brushing one of them simply disappeared into thin air.

"Or so we would have had you not interrupted him," Erza returned her beloved's pursed lips.

"Unfair life, best friend betrayed him, yada yada yada, I heard him the first time,"

"Still, you could have waited for him to finish. We were going to lock him up anyway; you could have left him that bit of satisfaction," she put a hand on her hip.

"That from the woman who smashed their entire side wall?" Jellal dared to flash her a grin.

"The window,"

"That must have been some window then…" he shook his head. There was no reproach in either of their voices, not a hint of anger, rather sounding like the bickering of a married couple, adding profusely to the confusion of the fifteen-year-old.

"You…" they turned at the interruption, looking far too unconcerned for the boy's taste, "you dare make light of us, Titania?" He hollered. Tears gushed from his eyes, heart still racing in panicked fear but he seemed to be too brainwashed by his superiors to keep to himself. Another aspect too similar to the Tower of Heaven to Jellal's liking. "You mock us, bringing backup only to hold a chat?"

"Am I not allowed to bring a date?" Erza tilted her head with the cutest of pretended puzzlement.

"Erza," Jellal sighed, a chuckle undermining his scold. Oh, they were mocking alright. They could afford it after all, having brought down the entire operation within the span of half a morning.

* * *

"Now then, I'm guessing this to be what he mentioned," Erza said as they thoughtfully roamed the machinery around them half an hour later. Authorities sure took their time to arrive, having to be called instead of reacting autonomously when hearing shots in the distance.

For looking rundown and musty, the building was almost as if polished on the inside. The ceilings towered high above, entry gates nearly reaching up just as tall. Engines cluttered the enormous hall, creating a maze of walkways, blueprints and tools lying around everywhere.

Erza hissed when accidentally stubbing her knee on a handle.

"You know…" Jellal's said, listening to her steps coming down the corridor of machines to where he was. "We might have to burn this entire thing down after all." Catching up with him, she found him hunching over a stack of papers. They showed circles, lines and other forms, instructions pointing at different attributes of the depicted inventions. Weapons, he knew. Explosives.

"We already alarmed the authorities; they can clean this up when they come back for the rest of the delinquents," she said, not quite understanding what he found too dangerous for even the police to see.

"These are weapons, Erza." Jellal lifted his head, eyes dead serious. "Fire weapons; explosives of immense calibre," he explained his findings. "I know this should be reported and I'm a fool for not bringing these to the Council – maybe even a traitor – but if there's even a single corrupt thought amongst anyone seeing these… things…" he frowned back at the sketches. Letting her shoulders sink, she straightened at the harshness in his tone.

"Then I guess there's only one thing left to do," her armour glowed, trading for another set. Eyes widening, Jellal instantly recognised what he had once seen on a handful of secret nights – nights of hard training and everlasting temptation. The flutter from back then returned to his stomach, now a peaceful, warm buzz as realisation of the future – now the present – hit. There was no need for remorse of those days – she was his and he was hers. And man did he love the sight of her, now even more than in those past times.

Standing there in the revealing blue garb she called the Celestial Armour, her hair pulled up with the matching accessories, Erza gave a confident smile. A smirk of his own tugged up the corner of his mouth.

"Easy on the desserts," he prodded the slight bulge of her stomach. Yelping, Erza angrily slapped his arm, making him laugh at the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"We only just had breakfast! And you're the one always stuffing me with those treats!" She protested, being met with more laughter.

"Alright, alright, sorry," he chuckled, sighing vocally in slowly abating amusement. She pouted, puffing her cheeks. Taking her hand into his own, he turned on the heel, leading the way outside. Finding a nice clear spot out in the in the morning sun glistening snow, they turned to fix their eyes on their target. "You still know how to do this?" He grinned at her from the side, receiving a smug smirk in return.

"How could I forget?" She took hold of his opposite shoulder while he wound his arm around her waist. Pulling her closer, both widened their stance, foot to foot, directed at the factory. The sky parted at the sheer volition of his mind, clouds giving way to stars, a pattern glowing blindingly up above, marking its aims.

"May the seven stars bring judgment upon you!" Jellal called, thrusting out his hand, fingers outstretched. Joining with two of her own, Erza struck down onto his palm, their voices uniting in a spirited howl.

"Grand Chariot!"

* * *

Meredy looked up when Mira returned from town. She went around the bar to help, picking up the bags of groceries and ingredients for the upcoming festivities. It was a hustle and bustle in the streets, almost more than inside the guild where it was never not noisy. Today was even more of a commotion, but by now, all of Magnolia was informed about the destruction of an old factory and with it, half the mountainside and dozens of hectares of land.

The couple had returned, one overly-satisfied, the other sheepish. With laughter and cheering, their guildmates had greeted them, congratulating Jellal on his first demolition, calling him a true member. Oh, she was jealous of that, hardly able to wait for her own joining of the ranks of the complete berserks forming the strongest guild in Fiore.

"Did they have everything?" Meredy asked while heaving up the countless bags, wondering how the S-Class Mage had managed to carry the entirety back on her own.

"Yeah, I think we'll be nicely stocked for tomorrow," Mira smiled, picking up the remaining abundance of bags with ease. Meredy told herself that she had chosen all of the heavy ones to feel better about herself. She was not weak only… Mira apparently was as much of a brute as Erza. "Did anything happen while I was out?"

"Everything's fine," Meredy casually waved a hand, ducking from a flying chair, "just the usual – Elfman and Evergreen denying their feelings through nagging," she reported and Mirajane giggled. She threw a glance across the hall, spotting her brother at a table, yelling what she could bet was the word 'man'. "Lucy and Levy are discussing a novel, Natsu and Gray are at each other's throats, Erza and Jellal are _in _each other's throats-"

"Where?!" Mira burst. Her eyes darted around, trying to locate her targets.

"No, Mira, bad girl," Meredy scolded mildly, leaning onto the bar.

"Oh," the She-Devil wagged, "just a teeny tiny peek," she pleaded, the mischievous spark in her eyes not going unnoticed. Meredy smiled to herself but she was not going to sell them out, no matter how much she shared the glee about her friends' embarrassment.

"Better not," she emphasised when Mira was already starting to guess in the right direction, her gaze flashing up to the second floor, to the storage's and waiting room's doors. "We shouldn't interrupt precious baby-making time,"

"_Are _they?!" Mira squealed, an excitedly bashful blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Nah, just making out I think," Meredy soothed as best as she could, receiving a pout.

It was not two minutes later when the door to the storage opened, two figures making their way back downstairs. Mira's eyes widened, a grin stretching across her lips while Meredy grimaced, shaking her head with a hopelessly clandestine smile of her own. Erza's clothes were straight, not a hair out of place as she descended the stairs – hardly anyone took notice, as rowdy as ever. But Requip Magic could not cover everything up, Meredy clearly saw by the still flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips. Not to mention Jellal, who did not have the advantage of magicking a new set of clothes, a mess despite his efforts of smoothing everything back down, lips shiny with what appeared to be lip balm.

"Did you find the honey?" Meredy propped her chin up on her hands, elbows on the bar. Slyly, she watched the blushes deepen.

"Yes," Erza nodded, "I mean no," she corrected, looking even more flustered. "There was none." She caught herself at the smirk from Mira, narrowing her eyes in wordless threats.

"Oh, and someone came for you, Erza," Meredy informed. Erza's face lit up and she quickly looked around, finding her team's table within a second by the brawling boys standing on top.

"Perfect, thanks," she said, noting the unsuspicious nod Meredy gave to the front balcony of the second floor. The Queen of the Fairies grabbed her dishevelled beloved's hand, leading him over to the table and sitting him down like one would with a dog in front of a grocery shop. Once he was parked – not least confused – she stalked up the stairs where Jason was waiting. Giggling to themselves, Meredy left Mira to handle the bar again, scooting into the bench next to her best friend.

"Don't look so sad; it's a surprise," she tilted her head at his puzzlement. Meeting her eyes, he sighed, weakly smiling back.

"Christmas presents, huh?"

"Most likely," Meredy shrugged. He sighed again, deeply this time. "You know you don't have to get her anything big," she tried to assure him. He shot her a look, knowing where the hint was going, refusing to spill the beans on whether he had plans for a ring to be involved anytime soon. Meredy understood Erza's impatience perfectly – they all knew it was going to happen, he was only keeping them in suspense as to when he would finally pop the question.

Instead of harping on about it – they had only just buried their argument of whether or not Meredy had been the cause of Grand Chariot's overload by using Maguilty Sense to track him, neither needing the topic to resurface – she reached for the Sorcerer Weekly on the table.

"Why not do something like this?" She leafed through until finding the appropriate pages.

"Date ideas?" Jellal frowned at the headline, though not without interest.

"Oh, these are so good!" Levy shuffled closer to them on his right, only just having finished her own conversation. Lucy wanted to follow suit, Natsu's presence next to her seeming to change her mind, an uneasy pink tinging her cheeks. He uncompromisingly grabbed her sides, pulling her to uncomfortably squeeze onto his lap, keeping her trapped with clueless determination in his eyes. Must have been from breakfast after their sleepover, Meredy pondered, remembering the curiosity from the Dragon Slayer at how Erza and Jellal had shared a chair.

Grumbling unhappily, Lucy pouted at his lack of words, ceasing to resist with a more prominent blush. Gray tsked from the side. The two squabblers had stopped their flying fists and insults the second Erza had turned up at their table, now resorting to snidely glares.

"Look, they have a quiz on your preferences that will result in the perfect date," Levy explained. She seemed wholly taken with the lovey-dovey stuff, and most of them blamed it on her hormones. Not that it was not lovely to watch.

"I bet yours will be stargazing," Lucy swooned, smitten with the idea as well. She and Levy squealed quietly. Gray rolled his eyes, though, so Meredy noticed, listened intently.

"We've done that," Jellal nonchalantly said, "but it's a nice idea to repeat sometime," he nodded appreciatively. The girls grinned at one another when he began to skim the article. Always the workaholic, he took out a pen, taking notes on the inside of his arm. Levy giggled at that, commenting with a loving roll of her eyes how Gajeel should take a page from the Heavenly Body Mage's book sometimes.

"You know, I've known Erza for quite some time now and I can honestly picture you more than her when it comes to these romantic things," she grinned at him.

"She can be romantic," Jellal said and Meredy knew to be the only one noticing his tone to be merely pretendedly casual.

"Romantic or erotic?" Gray lowly asked, more to himself.

"Gray!" Lucy scolded.

"Both," Meredy nodded matter-of-factly.

"Meredy!" Jellal growled and she had to laugh.

"What? Am I wrong?" She wiggled her brows and he huffed, shoving her away, though not far enough to make her fall off the bench.

"Who invited you to this conversation?" He grumbled but she only laughed more, Levy joining in while Lucy blushed a hue darker.

Their chat went on until Erza appeared atop the balcony. He got up almost instantly, shoulders sinking when she turned back for a moment, talking to someone he could not see. Meredy sat back down where she had had to make space for him to get out, finding the poster girl double page while he waited – again like a puppy in front of a store.

"Of course Jenny made it in this week's edition again," she said while her eyes trailed the skimpy Christmas attire and saucy pose.

"I bet that's just because she needs enough attention so she won't quit – I heard Mira was asked for the Christmas special," Levy whispered and Lucy nodded eagerly.

"Isn't it tiring to be fighting for something this dull?" Meredy shoved the magazine back into the middle of the table.

"It's really neat actually," Lucy put a finger to her chin. "Jason's a nice guy; he lets you pick out themes and outfits if you want and he's cool with pretty much everything," she retold.

"Yeah, cool describes it," Meredy grinned and the girls all giggled.

"Why don't you try, too?" Macao suddenly appeared from the next table, his head poking between Meredy's and Levy's, spooking them. It should not have; they had the poster girl pages open after all, a bait too alluring for the middle-aged man to miss.

"It's lots of fun and I hear he pays well," Wakaba joined enthusiastically.

"We can help with the outfit picking if you like,"

"We know a lot of popular outfits to…" both faded out at the growing darkness over their heads. Looming over them with murderously glinting eyes, Jellal glared, making them both shrink with squeaks of hurried apologies. Shaking her head, Meredy grinned to herself, amused despite the cringe he made her feel with that overprotectiveness.

"Eh, Erza…?" Macao bleeped where he was cowering beneath the table now, the danger far from over. "Erza," he tried again, raising his voice by a decibel, "can you, uh," he winced at the threatening growl from above, "can you take care of your boyfriend? Please? Erza…?" He whimpered where she was finally coming over to their table. Frowning at the scene, unable to see the two trembling figures in their hiding place, she blinked in confusion at the high-pitched chirp from below. "Help…"


	101. Chapter 101

**I uploaded this ****almost a week**** ago, got the mail and everything... ****I tried taking it off, replacing it; I wrote to FanFiction, nothing helps… this is the idea I have… ****sorry for the troubles...**

**I really don't know how I deserve you guys but you're amazing! It was really hard but so worth waiting to read the reviews as motivation to get writing(I'm so far behind...)! I've never written for such a great community and I'm truly honoured by all of the effort you put into your reviews!**

**Also thank you guys for all of the congrats on the 100th chapter - it wasn't anything too special but I'm glad you liked it! This is probably the fastest I've ever written this much content and to be frank, it's mostly thanks to you!**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for your review! I'm happy to have finally included the mission and I'm even more happy that you are content with it! Also, I love both Mira and Meredy plus her/their teasing to bits, you're more than welcome for that :D Don't you forget to stay safe and healthy, too! Thank you so much for all of your support!**

**Guest, thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review! I'm happy to know that you enjoyed the chapter and which parts in particular!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, thank you so much for the review, even though the new chapter was out! Glad to know you like the teasing, is noted, will be kept up ;D haha, Jellal the mom. I like that even better than dad xD Expiration dates are only guidelines and don't mean food is automatically spoiled - very important! Always test/sniff/try food before deeming it garbage! (My inner environmentalist just piped up there...) Author-San thanks you manyfold for your wonderful support!**

**Mitzy123, I love how when there's a 3 in the review, it's meant to be a heart FanFiction doesn't show; thank youu! 'Nosebleed internally' xD**

**Camila cabello/Wendy Marvel, thank **_**you **_**for your interest! And thanks also for leaving me a review!**

**CheesyDelphox, thank you so much for your review! You're right, I've only ever mentioned Gajeel but I do have him planned at least once in the near future. Maybe only once... I dunno, is there something involving him you'd deem fitting the story? (Ah, wait, twice, but the other thing's in the further future) Hahaha, naahw I'm sorry but I did have a great laugh at your 'proposal at chapter 420' xDxD Sooner than that, I promise ;) Thank you so much for your compliments on Gray and Natsu; I'm so glad they're coming along well cause they've never been my main focus so I'm happy to hear they're alright :D**

**foxydame, I cannot tell you enough how happy I am to have saved up your review for motivation because it **_rocks._** Thank you so so much! I'm tempted to quote the entire thing xD I'm so glad you find my writing consistent! Thanks so much for mentioning the beginning of the chapter - that was something I hadn't tried before so I'm even more happy to know you liked it! Sob story xD Love it. I am still waiting on the official Unison Raid of them but damn, I just had to include it. 'post-mission make out session' xDxD I can't get enough of this. Thank you so much!**

**pilikali, thank you so much for your review! As said, I'd really love a Mashima-made Grand Chariot of the two but this'll have to do for now :D**

**You guys are sooo kind and patient! T_T Thank you so much for your patience with me and your enthusiasm!**

* * *

Erza let out a long sigh when finally reaching the front door. Tugging on her glove, she removed it with her teeth to find the key in her pocket, unlocking the door. Only then noticing that she could have unequipped it instead. How quickly habits changed, she noticed with a smile, Jellal's constant attention to taking her coat or scarf most likely responsible.

Using magic then, she shed her winter clothes in trade for a more comfortable, yet still warm array. Shopping really was tiring and she guessed correctly that her beloved had been out for a shorter time than her by the sweet smell emitting from the kitchen. She could not help her excitement tough, happily awaiting Christmas, thoughts constantly focused on gifts and celebrations and time spent with family.

"Erza," Jellal greeted her with a charming smile, the partially unbuttoned shirt making her wonder whether he would not get too cold. She smiled back, already on her way to find what he had come up with to treat her. Nothing, it seemed, the counters and oven empty. "In the bedroom," he leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her to pass him to check. She frowned, amused by his smirk, finding a plate of chocolates to be, in fact, waiting on the nightstand. There were fresh roses in a vase and candles lining up all around, flickering with warmth, making it hard to see the dark sweets against the wooden nightstand.

So she turned on the light, unaware of his face pulling into a grimace behind her.

"Isn't it impractical to keep them here?" She commented. "I'll only ruin the sheets," she made her way over to the plate.

"That's okay," Jellal brought out, trying to let his shoulders sink and his smirk return.

"These are really lovely" Erza stopped next to the bed, admiring the flowers when a faint rustling at her feet caught her attention. "Oh, you dropped some," she bent down to what appeared to be too many petals for a single bouquet of flowers, finding more on the bed, brushing them onto the pile on the ground for cleaning.

"Don't pick them up," his voice was dropping, slightly pressed between clenched jaws. Turning, Erza put her hands on her hips. He frowned a little disappointedly, glancing down at her but she would hear no protests.

"I know you don't mind being the housewife of us but I want to help you, too," she tapped his chin upwards in a gentle lecture. Popping a chocolate into her mouth, she held up her hand to see the coating to have melted already. His own came to wind around her arm, tracing up to her palm, enclosing it sensually while his tongue worked on licking the chocolate remains off, eyes never straying from hers, narrowing slightly. She had to laugh.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe…?" He trailed lowly and she just laughed again, pulling away to pick up the plate behind her.

"They'll melt," she reminded as she nonchalantly strolled back out, blaming the candles which she found rather impractical to begin with. Upon that, a deep groan escaped him and he threw his hands up in defeat. She blinked at his crestfallen expression in puzzlement. "What?"

"Nothing…" he grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What did I say?" She persisted.

"You… no, never mind," he sighed, practically deflating with discouragement.

"Jellal," Erza pressed but he turned away.

"Forget it,"

"Forget what? What did I do?" She put the plate back down. "Did you want to eat them here?" Her frown increased, dissolving when it finally hit her with her toes in the petals and the curtains closed that early, his half-opened shirt and candle armada. "Hold on," she gasped, "you _were_ trying to seduce me!" Her eyes bulged as she stared at his back.

"Forget it," he only repeated, not turning to face her.

"No, Jellal," she grasped his sleeve to stop him from leaving, "I'm sorry, try again," she offered a smile.

"No." His lower lip pushed out into a pout. She let out a breath.

"Why not?" Erza switched strategies, lowering her lids. "Wouldn't want all of this to go to waste," she trailed a finger along the firm muscles of his exposed chest but he shrugged her off.

"Don't _you_ seduce me; this was supposed to be my turn," he nagged, the pout thickly dripping off his tone.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop," her frown returned into a desperate one when she wanted anything but retreat. "Just-"

"No,"

"Jellal,"

"No, I'll go now," he lifted his chin with what almost sounded like a defiantly childish sniffle.

"Don't-"

"I need to repolish my broken ego with something manly," he announced. "I'll start on ironing my new apron," he nodded to himself, disappearing in the bathroom. She was about to roll her eyes when his words set in. New apron. That was right, she had already bought him one! So much for that present idea but she had another ace up her sleeve.

"Jellal," Erza huffed, pursuing him, concentrating on the task at hand. He had already unfolded the ironing board, rummaging through the washing machine where he found one of her blouses. She put her hands on her hips. "Come back and seduce me," she ordered. His pout returned.

"No."

"Jellal,"

"Na-ah," he did not look up, spreading out the white fabric.

"Please?" She resorted to begging but he decidedly shook his head.

"Not happening today."

* * *

Their lips moved relentlessly. Against each other, open-mouthed, hungrily. Erza shoved her hand up the back of his head, drawing him closer, practically inhaling him. His own were travelling to her lower back, enticing a shiver as they went and creating goose bumps on their way back up beneath her shirt. He had long lost their wrestle of tongues, so he attacked along her jawline, down her throat to her collarbones.

Erza threw her head back when he trailed hot kisses down her sternum over her ribs and past her navel. He took his time, swollen lips dragging over silky skin, finally reaching the lacy hem of her knickers. He skipped them. Erza gave a noise of complaint.

"Jellal…" she scolded between heavy breathing, staring at him over her heaving chest.

"Patience," he merely purred, wandering up with more caresses of his lips from her ankle to her calf. She opened her mouth in protest, turning into an unintended mewl when he gently suckled on the insides of her thighs, going up further, higher. Her toes curled, hands gripping the rim where she leaned against. Or laid on half way.

With a prurient flick of his tongue and another sucking to leave his mark at the very top of the inside of her thigh, Jellal finally headed for her desired area. He pecked the in fabric covered skin briefly, then rose to meet her face with a friendlily dorky smile.

"Good?" He asked and she growled. Taking his face, she smashed that stupidly content grin of off his lips, biting his lower one until nearly drawing blood. He gave a muffled moan. Erza wiped all teasing off his agenda, gripping his arms, piercing them with her nails to gain the upper hand. He swore under his breath when her tongue took the tour to where his neck dipped into his shoulder. It drove her as mad as her sounds drove him feral.

It all escalated into a battle of who could get the other to moan louder, as well as who would be the last to tease until neither could hold back anymore.

The washing machine jolted though not due to washing. The laundry was scattered all over the floor, old and new.

Jellal later collected everything, deciding which would still count as clean while throwing everything else back into the laundry drum. It was hardly enough, so Erza went and stripped the mattress, blankets and pillows off their sheets. Then it was way too much.

They washed twice and she hung the newly dripping clothes and covers while he ironed her blouses.

"You know this doesn't count as _my_ seduction," he pointedly commented after a while. Sighing, Erza leaned onto the sink, propping her head up in her palm.

"Then I have something else to look forward to," she smirked, narrowing her eyes at him. He ignored it, though his cheeks adapted their pink tint anew. "We still have to shower, anyway…" she hinted but the anticipated rejection came.

"I told you before-"

"It's not _that_ risky! I mean if I can slay one hundred monsters, I can keep standing in the shower,"

"It'll be a disaster – at least one of us will fall,"

"You can't know that until we've tried,"

"I'm fairly sure without the experience," he said, plucking on the flounce of her blouse, keeping it out of the way of his iron.

"Just think," she sidled up to him, raising to her toes to purr into his ear, "otherwise you'll never know…" she lowered her voice, "it'll haunt you forever,"

"_You_ will,"

"You will forever be unable to fall asleep with the thought 'why didn't we do it in the shower?' keeping you awake,"

"Erza!" Jellal spun to give her a look and she fleetly ducked beneath his arm to steal herself between him and the ironing board. She laughed at his upset face, at his deepening blush and the returning pout he tried to supress a chuckle with. "You're such a child sometimes,"

"I don't think this would be an appropriate action for children,"

"We're _not_ doing that,"

"Why not?" She whined. Her finger drew circles over his still bare chest and it took him every ounce of will not to give in to the shiver she caused. "We have a bath mat,"

"Erza, you're burning your shirt," he said with a deadpan expression.

"Right," she nodded in a played serious way. "You can distract, Mister, but I will get what I-" she choked on the reek of smoke. Turning, her eyes widened at the sight of the iron pressing through her blouse, already blackened and perforated. She grimaced. Then summoned a sword.

"Wait, wait," Jellal grabbed her wrist, the other hand reaching for the iron. Turning it off and taking it away he revealed the now completely ruined piece of clothing. What a good thing that she had multiple, Erza thought to herself. "What did you get that for?" He asked, lifting their arms.

Erza tilted her head at her blade, letting it disappear again.

"Habit?"

* * *

The giant Christmas tree in front of Kardia Cathedral was already standing, lights blinking high and low, stringing warmly through the streets of Magnolia. The Fairy Tail guild hall was no exception. In- and outside hung an abundance of twinkling, yellowish lights of all shapes and sizes, a wild bunch that was yet somehow very compatible. As if there could have been a better representation of the guild.

The morning was still young, the entire city in an excited hustle for the upcoming evening. Erza had promised him not to get drunk this time, so they had compromised on celebrating with the guild once all the preparations were done and then return home by themselves. And Meredy, should she want to.

"Sting! Rogue!" Natsu yelled across half the guildhall. "And Lector and Frosch," he grinned widely while his friends came over. The Exceeds came to greet Happy who proudly showed them around.

Jellal sighed under his breath where he had sat down at the bar with nothing to do after helping with paperwork. Erza was still out with the girls to get more supplies, groceries and sake for the late hours and he felt bad for just leaving. Everyone was in such a good mood, it was almost reaching him.

Watching from the side, he was more than glad that it was Sabertooth and not Mermaid Heel who had come to visit. He was not too keen on another encounter with Kagura, though it had not been as bad to meet her again as he would have thought.

"Jellal!" Sorano waved, skipping over to her former guildmate.

"Sorano," he stood, "it's good to see you," he said and she smiled back. She was as flashy as ever, her feathery outfit adapted to the cold season and she even had a bundle of jiggling bells attached to her headband.

"Where's Meredy?" She asked immediately.

"Should be back soon," he informed and she pursed her lips. He waited for protests she appeared to be holding in. He blinked at her expectantly. "What?"

"She's out and you're not on her heels?" She sounded suspicious, slightly unbelieving. He kept from rolling his eyes, putting even more effort into keeping his face relaxed and most importantly, not flushed.

"Of course," he nonchalantly replied – at least so he hoped. She raised a brow. It was hard to read whether she was upset with his overprotectiveness as usual or whether she actually disapproved of him not acting that way right now. Perhaps she could not quite decide yet either.

"Hey," Sting came over, "you're Jellal, right?" He asked so directly, Jellal all but nodded. He remembered the blond to be from Sabertooth, a Dragon Slayer if he was not mistaken. That was about all. He was not inattentive, he merely filtered what was important to him. He recalled the rivalries between the guilds, the clashing of Gajeel and Natsu with the two – that's right, it hit him, they were a duo – Dragon Slayers and he caught on quickly that they had put the past aside and become friends.

Why _he_ was being addressed, however, was a mystery to him.

"Remember me? I'm Sting, the Master of Sabertooth," Sting introduced himself at the puzzled expression he received. Not that that had been the issue.

"You took in Sorano," Jellal gratefully noted and she cleared her throat meaningfully.

"_No, _I went there because I wanted to and no one could stop me," she lifted her chin and Sting gave a short chuckle, then a look she interpreted correctly as her cue to leave. Jellal frowned.

"You're with Fairy Tail now, right?" Sting asked. "Natsu told me when I met him on a job," he disclosed, making the question unnecessary. Not that Jellal was able to keep up. He sank back down onto his stool when Sting sat down on the one next to him. "I heard you work for the Council now; that's quite the achievement since you're in a guild – congrats," he grinned.

"Uh, thanks," Jellal managed an uneasy smile, slowly relaxing again. Why did people have to be interested in him?

"So I wanted to ask – I hope that's not rude," Sting went on, delighted to see Mira place a big mug of hot cocoa in front of him, offering a shot of amaretto which he promptly accepted. He turned back to Jellal. "I wanted to ask if you could convince the Council to lower the registration fees," he said. Jellal stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"I… don't think-"

"It's not like we _can't _pay them or anything, but we've been inviting a lot of new members lately and it's so much paperwork and the costs aren't exactly cheap so I thought maybe – for all the guilds' benefit, of course – that you could ask them." He grinned. Jellal felt himself pale. He could not just go to the Council and demand a law to be changed! It was hard enough to keep excusing his own wishes and the fact that Erza marched in and out as she liked. Still, Sting was a friend of the guild and he did have a point, if a small one.

"I'm not sure…" Jellal glanced elsewhere, thinking hard how to turn him down while also not turning him down. Maybe it was not _too_ big of a deal, he tried to convince himself; maybe he just did not know enough and it was such a tiny detail, no one would mind. But it still meant he would have to go to his superiors and beg for discounts.

"They must be swimming in Jewels with all of those fees and the support from the Queen," Sting tried again. "It's not like they desperately need it,"

"He ain't doin' no favours," a deep voice cut in, the bar shaking with the fist that clashed down on it. Sting frowned, turning to come face to face with Laxus. He raised a brow, taking a casual gulp of his hot cocoa laced with alcohol.

"It's not a big deal, I was just hoping that since he-"

"If Fairy Tail doesn't get favours, you kitty-cats don't either," Laxus growled. Sting's eyes narrowed above the rim of his beverage.

"What do you mean if Fairy Tail doesn't?" He swallowed, his mug clanking as it hit the counter. "Think you're better, huh?"

"We won the games, didn't we?" Laxus' expression was unchanging.

"And that makes you the better guild?"

"I _meant_ – for your information – that if Fairy Tail doesn't ask of their own comrade to go grovel at the Council, don't come thinking _you_ can use him like that,"

"It was just a question…" Sting grumbled. Huffing, he emptied his drink in one gulp, shoving it back over to Mira, glaring at the Lightning Dragon Slayer as he stood. His mood seemed to lighten quickly, however, the moment he joined his guildmates and friends bringing the smile back to his lips.

With an even stronger huff, Laxus planted himself down on the now empty stool.

"Stupid," his elbow came to rest on the counter.

"Thank you," Jellal said, receiving a shrug.

"You okay there?" He asked without so much as glancing at him. A long sigh then escaped Jellal and he sank a little into himself.

"No, that was horrible," he honestly admitted. His hand came up, propping up his face for a moment. He would have screwed up completely would he have been on his own, both by agreeing as well as refusing. Or so it felt, a defeat in any case. Not that having to be defended was not a defeat, too.

Laxus watched him from the side, then lifted two fingers to Mira. Promptly, two steaming-hot mulled wines slid over.

"No, thank you." Jellal declined, waving off.

"You don't have to feel guilty – he was being insolent," Laxus said, his voice lowered slightly. He took his own drink, stirring the stick of cinnamon into the glassy-red liquid.

"Still, it feels wrong to be working on both fronts so calculatingly – I _want_ to do him that favour and I already know I'll look into it back at work but…"

"Yeah, don't do that," Laxus shoved the drink closer.

"I don't want it, thanks," Jellal repeated while at the same time taking it. It was warm in his hands and it smelled delicious. He prodded the cinnamon stick where it poked out. He _did _do Fairy Tail those favours, but he did not ask his opinion to be acted upon. _They_ did not ask him to do it. And he would have utilised the same strategy now – dropped the topic for the Council to decide, but he knew that would have felt both greedy and hypocritical. Like a favour unfulfilled.

Lifting the glass to his lips, he hesitated, then tasted a sip.

"You don't owe them shit, you know," Laxus sipped his own, a bigger gulp by far. Usually piercing eyes still watched him from the side but Jellal did not feel like meeting them. He had found out why Sting had been so interested in him. Laxus was still an enigma, though a more pleasant one.

"I still feel like I do." He said under the pressure of replying. "Like I owe the entire world," he lowered his voice.

"That's crap, no one does. Now stop moping, it's pathetic to watch," Laxus gave a puff; a good-humoured one, as far as one could tell. At least by the wide smile on Mira's face. She was not even trying to pretend not to be listening, friendlily drying the same mug for roughly five minutes.

"Get used to it," Jellal retorted, touching his lips to the rim of his glass again. His brows furrowed into a frown and he caught himself, placing the alcoholic beverage down. "Bad habit," he said, more to himself, shoving the drink away a little. Laxus snorted with short laughter.

"Is that your own or your Mistress' opinion?" He grinned and Jellal shot him a look from the side, eyes narrowed, though not with enough energy to be truly irritated. He had no idea how Erza managed the entire ballyhoo without tiring. These people were so… _open_ and there were so many of them.

"I have own opinions, believe it or not," he finally gave back, a tad pointedly.

"When she says 'sit', you sit, right?" Laxus raised a brow and when there was no answer, sighed deeply. "You know you don't owe _her_ anything either," he waited longer this time, his other brow lifting as well when there was no reply for another moment to pass.

"Too much to make up for, I'm afraid…" Jellal suppressed a sigh of his own, staring at the invitingly smelling mulled wine in front of him.

"Here we go," Laxus rolled his eyes and Jellal pouted to himself. His finger drew random lines on the wooden surface when he felt as if he was not being taken too seriously, also not wanting to talk to anyone about that. Perhaps Meredy but that would entail a whole swarm of giddily celebrating girls right now.

Laxus finished his beverage, notifying Mira with a wink of his hand.

"And when you just offset that with the things she tortured you with…?" He faded for Jellal to fill in the gaps. He shook his head.

"She never did anything to hurt me; she's an angel," Jellal decidedly stated. Laxus choked on his next drink with laughter while a tiny squeal escaped Mirajane.

"Erza? An _angel?_" He laughed again, a roaring, hoarse laughter. "Then I guess we're all saints," he wiped the spilled drink from his chin with his sleeve. "Got any idea of what she's called around here? Where the name 'Titania' came from? She's a _monster_,"

"Then you don't know her like I do," Jellal almost pushed out his lower lip, pursing it instead.

"_That_ I believe," Laxus grinned teasingly. Jellal muttered something unintelligible in return, more to himself, torn between defending her and not needing to. They had only just established that he did not owe anyone anything – though it had been Laxus' observation, not Jellal's feeling.

He did not notice Mira to be slipping away. The She-Devil intercepted Erza on her way to the bar, whispering into her ear. Laxus narrowed his eyes, not commenting on how she stomped off into the direction of their visitors, assembling all of Sabertooth's present members for a lecture. It was the perfect proof for his words but he kept it to himself – secretly glad not to be one of the scolded ones, not that he would ever admit that, but she could be intimidating at times.

Jellal became alert the second his beloved's voice boomed over the rest of the commotion but Laxus waved it off, pushing the drink closer again. Still slightly crestfallen, Jellal sipped it.

With a furiously sharp exhale, the Queen of the Fairies announced herself at the bar a minute later. Both Mira and Laxus braced themselves, however the second she arrived by Jellal's side, she softened, as if exchanged, caringly putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Did you wait long?" She avoided the topic, her eyes and voice gentle, kindly reassuring him without having to address anything. His insecurities melted off him like pearls of hot wax on an oiled surface. The two at the bar remaining S-Class Mages stared in disbelief, snickering after another heartbeat of stunned silence.


	102. Chapter 102

**I'm so glad this is working again; I was really at my wit's end, about to make a new story from Chapter 101 on...**

**Thank you, Mitzy for letting me know about this story not working either... I hope it's fixed for good now. And thank you so much for your review! Very happy to know that I made you laugh!**

**Also to Jsfmp, thank you for notifying me about the glitch - and the lovely praise :D**

**CheesyDelphox, thank you so much for your review! My goodness, so many kind praises; I'm so very happy to hear! And glad to know that you like both my portrayal of Jellal as well as interaction with the audience; I'm always afraid to be typing waay too much up here... ':D So thank you a lot for telling me :)**

**felly16, haha yeah his manly pride :D Thanks so much for your review!**

**Wendy Marvel, thank you for leaving me a review! I'm happy to know you're enjoying!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, I don't know where to begin or even end apart from THANK YOU! Sooo long! Both of them! I'm really enjoying it all so much; it's like reading the new chapter, smiling and scrolling through your thoughts on the chapter :D My updates in a way. 'gracefully with a full stomach' haha, that's Erza for ya. Thank you also so much for the typo correction - is corrected! You even counted the paragraph, which is really sweet, but I can search the document so if you don't want to put as much effort into that, it's fine! Thanks! (Also, no, the honey was not a synonym for any lemony topic xD just honey xD) 'Laxus mispronounced "wife"' xDxDxD I can't breathe xD gladly suffocating, Author-San.**

**I'm sorry again for the glitch and already for taking long with updates but I will try my best to at least keep them regular. Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

_Do some baking, she said. It'll relax you, she said. _Jellal wanted to roll his eyes back into his skull. Though, if he was being honest with himself, it _was_ rather fun. Just everything but relaxing.

"You lack proper technique," Minerva slyly watched as he frowned at his slightly lopsided gingerbread. She grinned triumphantly at her own much more symmetrical creation. He let his shoulders drop. Sometimes, it was very liberating not to be as competitive as most others – for example the entire guild of Fairy Tail, and, as it turned out, Sabertooth.

But sometimes, it was too tempting not to fire back.

"And you lack proper judgement," he said with his face ironed into calmness again. It was what riled people up most – the never-faltering composure – and where there was anger, mistakes were bound to happen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minerva narrowed her eyes, shooting him a look. Taking the bait almost too easily. "You think they adore my cooking out of pity?" She scoffed. It was undeniable that her guild cheered for her and for a reason. She was a splendid cook and an even better eater from what he had been told. But her audience was too…

"No," Jellal focused on his biscuits again, "it just means Erza's the pickier one," he could not help a smile. She groaned. She had been more than shocked and somewhat disappointed to have encountered the couple, finding them to be a couple and worst of all: Erza to be soft, at least when around him. Not the fierce warrior she had come to respect but a loving and cheesy lover to a man. He had feared for a moment she would go after him. Or stomp his little toe.

"You need a broader clientele…" she shook her head, letting the topic drop. If he had not known better, he would have almost labelled her as jealous.

"No, I only need Erza," he said without missing a beat. With another groan and some incomprehensible muttering about what sounded like 'love' and 'stupid' in the same sentence, she went back to her own baking. She had a contest to win.

Soon, however, the contest of who was the better confectioner turned into which Erza liked better and then whether she could tell who had made it. She never guessed wrong. He had treated her often enough for her not to fail a single time, though she was being fair and let the dessert she liked most pass without taking its creator into account. An easy win for him, but he admitted to be rather sure Minerva would beat him in a savoury cooking contest any day.

* * *

Evening descended upon Magnolia but its residents were far from retiring. Fairy Tail at the very top of noise and laughter, the guild drank and joked itself into stupor throughout the approaching night.

Leaning against his shoulder, Erza sat with her beloved at a safe distance on the stairs, overlooking the merry chaos below.

Her outfit was enchanting as usual; it was plainly visible in his eyes whenever they fell on her, which they did quite often. And she did like the short attire a lot, too, the Christmassy red with white plush lining the hems of the dress. Her favourite was always the hat, though – even after the buttons all the way down her front – and even if she had not gotten him to dress up, she had forced a reindeer antlers hairband onto him.

They watched in a comfortable silence and it was hard to abandon the moment she already treasured, the only thing keeping her from fully relaxing being the wish to hand him his present.

She lifted her head off his shoulder when Bisca climbed up to their height.

"Hey," she raised a hand in greeting. Smiling back, Erza and Jellal returned it. "If you're staying a little longer, would you mind keeping an eye on Asuka?"

"Of course not," Erza nodded, already scanning the hall for the little girl. She was hard to miss where she was hopping up and down on a table, Alzack seemingly paying too little attention to her for her liking.

"You can also take her home if you want to leave; we'll come to pick her up then," Bisca went on. A wonderful idea, Erza thought, feeling her lids weight down significantly. "It's just that," she turned around once to steal a look at her daughter to ascertain that she was not listening, "Santa still has to visit," she winked and Erza's smile widened. With a smile of her own, Bisca reported to her daughter who delightedly stormed over to her babysitters, crawling on both of their laps before running off to the upstairs with her arms outstretched like an airship's wings.

"Erza?"

"Hm?" Erza let her head fall back against him.

"Who's Santa?" Jellal asked as soon as Asuka was out of earshot. She laughed out loud at that. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she made sure not to destroy any dreams.

"It's a person whom children believe to bring presents on Christmas – only to those who behaved during the rest of the year,"

"A convenient trick for parents," he nodded in understanding. She had to chuckle.

"Master used to play Santa for us each year," she revelled in those long-ago memories. "I felt so proud and mature once I found out. I never wanted to spoil it for anyone so I kept quiet," she recalled. "Only Laxus teased me by threatening to tell everyone which made me really mad,"

"I can imagine," he smiled widely at her tale. His own eyes were getting smaller with tiredness and she let hers travel the room with a fond warmth in them as she watched those idiots she had spent part of her childhood with.

"Mira loved it when we clashed, even if she had no idea what it was about," she giggled. His arm tugged her closer and she snuggled back into him. "It's a wonderful thing, the faith of children. Being able to believe in such a kind of magic they cannot explain and that solely exists to bring them joy,"

"You know," he drew a circle on the side of her stomach, broadening her smile, "I think you infected me," he said. Confused, she lightly frowned at him. "With the Christmas 'spirit'," he grinned and she squished him in a tight hug. Nuzzling into him, she could not express any other way just how happy it made her to hear those words; to know them to be true.

His hand came up to pet her head.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to be spending Christmas with you," her palm wandered to his face, cupping it as she placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Properly this time," the corner of his mouth twitched into amusement and she returned it with a light blush on her cheeks. She had absolutely no idea what had happened that one Christmas. She recalled being naked and encountering him of all people in the street, somehow finding herself in the possession of his coat until the present day without a clue of the rest of the night.

She would ask him, she decided, though not tonight. Her thoughts were growing thin and hazy, her head dropping back onto his shoulder.

It was not long until Jellal carried her home on his back, Asuka blabbing avidly the entire way through the blanket of snow. Erza did not hear a single word, yet she woke up to the girl's voice coming from the kitchen sometime later. Sauntering over from where she had awoken from her nap – mostly due to being alone and unable to hog her beloved – she spotted them at the kitchen table, drawing what appeared to be maps.

"Treasure maps!" Asuka exclaimed, keenly showing hers to Erza. Jellal' handwriting was all over the clumsy lines of crayon. The youngest member of the guild was fascinated by his writing, demanding it on every location she was making up.

Erza lowered her lids when eyeing the by far too seriously sketched map of her beloved. It was more of a blueprint, a big 'X' Asuka must have added with her red crayon marking the bedroom.

"Oh," she leaned over his shoulder, "and what treasures might you find in the bedroom?" She suggestively raised a brow, smirking at him.

"You." Jellal smiled so innocently, her expression softened into adoration.

* * *

"I'm home," Meredy's voice sounded down the hallway.

"Not for long," Jellal towered in the doorway of the bedroom, blocking her way. Thunder rumbled that exact moment, giving him a dramatic effect, making both wince. Stunned, she blinked at him in slightly uneasy puzzlement. "With you getting your own place soon," he grinned and her expression brightened delightedly after a short delay. He handed her the mug of hot cocoa that had waited for her for a while now.

Despite it only being lukewarm by now, she sighed vocally upon savouring the sweet taste.

"Don't worry, that'll still take a while," she said, toeing off her boots while he took care of the coat.

"Aw, damnit, we were gonna get it on with," he cursed and she choked on her next sip. Bewildered, completely speechless except for the helpless coughing, Meredy stared at his blushing face. He burst into laughter at her reaction, deeming the embarrassment worth the result.

"The lengths you go at to mock me!" She exclaimed, indignant had she not had to laugh as well.

"Your face though," Jellal grinned, "that cost me a lot," he admitted, sheepishly scratching his cheek. "Come on, present time," he led the way into the bedroom where Erza was happily dipping fruit into a pot of chocolate fondue. On the bed. An extra plate of strawberries at her side.

"Have some," Erza patted the mattress and Meredy exchanged a testing glance with Jellal before daring to sit down in her street clothes. Taking the invitation then, she sat down on the end of the bed while Jellal crawled over to his beloved. "Mmh, don't you have a _heavenly body_," Erza lowered her lids while feeding him an in chocolate coated apple, the finger of her other hand trailing down his shirt where the first two buttons were casually open.

"Oh, stop, I'm turning _scarlet_," he played a flustered tone, enticing a giggle. Meredy released a deep groan.

"Urrgh, so cheesy…"

"Spoiling your chances for gifts…" Jellal sang, reaching under the bed to pull out what first looked like a short staff. Taking the in red paper wrapped present, Meredy's eyes sparkled. A rolled-up poster for sure. It was easily readable from her forehead. Not least because she muttered it under her breath, speculating, buying the disguise without doubt in the hopes of something for her new apartment. Excitedly ripping the wrapping paper off, she revealed… more wrapping paper. A new roll of it.

Jellal grinned at the death glare she shot him upon being fooled once again on the same night.

"It has little cacti, look," he pointed at the motive, "they're dancing," he beamed at her as if nothing was amiss. Pursing her lips, Meredy flattened out her face. Neither noticed Erza to be snitching the plate of banana and apple all to herself while the pink-haired mage opened her bag.

"Thank you," she smiled innocently. "I hope I didn't overdo it…" she averted her gaze, almost shyly handing him an envelope. Frowning, Jellal took it. Overdoing it? Praying for her not to have spent too much money on his present, he felt the bulging paper, something not too solid definitely stuffed into the envelope. Breaking the seal, he almost nervously reached in to find… more envelopes. Meredy was already laughing madly at his stupefied face.

"I thought you'd like writing letters so I got you these," she grinned in triumph and he scowled at her for being caught off guard. "There are stars on some," she tapped the sheets, giggling at the look he gave her. Reaching for the forks, they blinked at the now empty bowl of chocolate, only a few puny slices of fruit left. None of them strawberries.

Chuckling, this time at Erza who cluelessly blinked at their momentarily surprised faces, they put the cutlery back. The redhead was not paying attention at all, almost falling asleep on the spot, rather blissfully though. Almost simultaneously, the two former Crime Sorcière members handed over the actual, non-kidding presents. He would wait with giving her the left-over paint, now watching her open the envelope of the voucher to the biggest shop for interior furniture, wallpapers and floorings, not yet noticing his own gift to be of the exact same establishment.

"They have a café?" He asked upon seeing it, slightly dumbfounded to find the logo of his own idea shining back at him.

"Mhm, near the checkout. For when we go and pick out my stuff, _I'll_ be treating _you_ and there's nothing you can to against it!" Meredy pointed her own voucher in his face. Jellal smiled warmly, accepting without complaint for once. She wanted him to come; to help her make choices for her new home. However unspoken, they never ceased to integrate the other into their daily obstacles. "Your turn," Meredy grinned at the two, more at Erza whose eyes fell closed every couple of seconds for too long to still count as blinking.

Thunder rolled again, light rain starting to patter against the window.

"We already exchanged," Jellal informed, putting a hand on his beloved's knee. She straightened her back, blinking repeatedly to focus her vision. The day had significantly tired her out. Asuka had been picked up hours ago and Meredy had spent that time at the guild, partying on, the light tint on her cheeks speaking of a prudent amount of alcohol – the fact that she had to return to his watchful eyes most likely being the reason for her restraint.

"What? No! I wanted to watch!" Meredy complained. He raised an unimpressed brow.

"You almost vomited at an innocent flirt a minute ago,"

"I promised Mira…" she mumbled, awkwardly averting her gaze. The pout disappeared in a yelp and she slapped his hand away were he pinched her arm.

"Then don't make promises about things that don't concern you," he scolded.

"What did you get?" She digressed, turning to Erza. Blinking herself back into reality, Erza stared into huge, questioning eyes.

"We made love twice," she plainly stated, not having the slightest idea of what was going on.

"Erza!" Jellal cringed, cheeks tinging a deep red.

"I didn't need to know _that…_" Meredy said under her breath, her face adapting the colour of his. "Now I'll have to tell Mira…"

"No, you don't! Don't make such stupid promises," Jellal growled, poking her again and she swatted him away.

"So what did you get?" Meredy hissed excitedly, distracting off the topic again. Sighing in defeat, he reached into the drawer of his nightstand. Erza watched his movements, not quite registering, already starting to doze off again while sitting. Meredy gasped when her eyes flew over the words of the official letter he had given to his love. "Home office?" She asked unbelievingly. He grinned.

"Most days of the week. Jura said probably all week but I'll have to drop by every now and then for conferences and such,"

"Awesome!" Meredy beamed. "What did you say?" She turned to Erza. Jellal followed her gaze when she started to giggle. Snoring quietly, Erza had nodded off, chin fallen to her chest. His smile softened, widening as he regarded her.

Not in her Christmas attire anymore, she looked cuter than ever, now wearing his shirt as she liked to do. She was still holding on to the presents she had given him, unable to take her eyes off them so he had handed them back. The Sorcerer Weekly photo of them, one printed in colour, one black and white and one in sepia, without any headlines or page cuts in the middle. The perfect size for a frame, something he already pictured on the wall. She had proposed his office desk but the idea had left right after he had given her the Council's letter.

Smiling warmly, Jellal lost himself in staring at her adoringly. He did not even notice Meredy repeatedly tapping the camera function of her lacrima, finally acknowledging her when she leaned back to change the angle.

"Don't worry, I'm sending them to Erza," she defended before a word could leave his mouth. "First,"

"Meredy."

"Fine, only her," she grinned. "I'll just leave Erza's present here for her," she rummaged through her bag to find another crumpled envelope. By the time she was done in the bathroom and had climbed up the ladder, Jellal had already guided Erza to lay down – not being met with much resistance as she practically fell over – and settled in.

The rain was stronger now, though the thunderstorm was already travelling across the lake, away from Magnolia.

"Merry Christmas, Erza," Jellal whispered while hugging her tightly. His mind recalled that one Christmas night, her in nothing but his coat, snuggled up to him just as closely and sleeping soundly with her heart beating in time with his.

This time, he was not leaving. This time, they would wake up like they fell asleep – together.


	103. Chapter 103

**When they said full-time, they meant full-time... I don't know if I can keep every 5 days up but I will try to update at least weekly (I haven't even managed to write half a chapter in the past two weeks so keep your fingers crossed ':D).**

**pilikali, thank you so much for your review! I'm glad it's working, too, and that whatever it was won't happen again... btw, love your new profile picture; hadn't seen the lower right one yet (heart eyes).**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, how do I deserve you and your super long reviews? Thank you! You make my day - you make all my days! Not a new story, just to avoid glitches should they had reoccurred... haha, the way you describe is so genius; if this was a book, I'd put your quotes up on the cover (where there seem to be only reviews and no summaries anymore) xD 'said bish is all gooey with the husband', I can't decide what's the best part about this excerpt, though the 'the husband' strikes me most right now xD**

**CheesyDelphox, thank you so much for your review! Character development = telling people when you had sex. Noted. xD I'm so happy to hear that you appreciate the Meredy and Jellal friendship; I'm always a little unsure whether it takes too much focus so your comment puts me at ease, thanks! :) And thank you for the typo! I do those stupid ones all the time but I often overlook them so thanks for letting me know!**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for your review! Haha, how did I make it so you all think Minerva is into Erza xD Though she really does look up to her since that Avatar (or was it Tartaros; I'm never sure with those two names) incident. Erza Laxus brotp? I'll give that another thought then. Aw, and thank you for mentioning such a tiny detail like the head patting. Love to know!**

**Isanien, (will be a while till you read this but) thank you! I'm so glad to hear you liked the chapter; thank you for mentioning so many aspects you liked! And I, too, wish more emotion-worthy symbols were allowed to be uploaded here :D**

**Now I am trying to limit my Author's notes but it isn't working so far :D I just want to answer your kindness. Is it too much though? Should I try to keep this shorter in your opinion?**

* * *

Jellal awoke, to his own surprise, after his beloved. He roused from the feeling of something moving on his head, realising it to be her hand. Peeling an eye open, he gazed into distant, yet content eyes.

"You're up early," he croaked, clearing his throat at the sound of his own voice. Blinking at being addressed, she met his glance. A smile formed on her lips and she gently resumed her caresses through his hair.

"It's almost lunch time," she said, still a little absently.

"It's too long isn't it?" He asked. Puzzled she tilted her head into the pillow. "My hair," he elaborated, making her smile return.

"I rather like it this way," she focused back on the way her nails pleasantly scratched his scalp, carefully pulling her closed fingers upwards to see the tips of his hair finally escape her grasp. A comfortable silence fell between them. He watched her eyes, seemingly mesmerised. "You know," she raised her voice again, "that was what I stared at you for so long when we met after Fairy Tail disbanded,"

"My hair?"

"Mhm," she shuffled a little closer, stuffing her lower hand beneath the pillow, the other rising again, this time stroking over and then up the back of his head. "I've always loved it but it was so unusual to see it having grown out… it made me realise how much time had passed…"

"Not too good of a memory…" he sighed. He wound his arm tighter around her waist, feeling the need to return the favour of her caress somehow. She was smiling again, brighter than before, less troubled, though still keeping her eyes on his hair.

"Oh, but it was so beautiful. _You_ are," she met his gaze, lovingly erasing his tribulations like she always did. Finally returning the smile, he closed his eyes. Giving in to her touch was something he never regretted anymore, feeling like the forming of a protective wall around his doubts and anxieties, locking them in for a while, gradually shrinking them.

"With Ultear not there anymore, Meredy didn't insist so much on cutting it – they'd always done that together, made it a science," he chuckled. The room still smelled of chocolate, mild morning light slowly filtering in through the crack in the curtain.

"If you like, I can cut it for you," Erza offered. She received a vague hum in response. "I know, I know," she exhaled sharply in amusement, "you don't trust women to cut your hair,"

"Not _women, _just…" Jellal pulled a face, afraid to be insulting her again without meaning to.

"You think I'll mess up," she plainly said and he listened for naught to hear a hint of reproach.

"No, not… assume, just fear," he grinned awkwardly, opening his eyes again. They widened at the huge smile she beamed at him, making him wonder whether his sentence had somehow been interpretable as agreement. His breath got stuck shortly when she raked on his head, squishing him into her chest in a hug. Frowning in confusion, he waited.

"I like when you're being honest," she whispered, "thank you." Jellal felt his chest deflate in slight relief. A smile of his own stretched across his lips and he detached himself from her to scoot upwards, meeting her smile with his.

"Meredy's present is still there for you to open," Jellal reminded, nodding behind her to her nightstand.

"I can't believe she isn't up yet,"

"It's the booze," Jellal shrugged and she giggled. "Good to know what'll keep her quiet?" He rose a brow at her smirk.

"Great minds think alike," Erza grinned, then nuzzled her nose to his. "She sent me pictures from yesterday – apparently Juvia showered Gray with gifts,"

"At the guild?"

"Uhuh," Erza reached behind her, fishing out her lacrima from beneath a few more blankets that crumpled in her back. "She said he refused to kiss Juvia under the mistletoe but both mysteriously vanished not soon after," she unlocked the device, scrolling through the images he was already able to see with the screen functioning like a projected piece of glass. Turning it around, she showed him what she had apparently already regarded earlier, finally smiling through the image of the two of them on the bed the last night. "I'll have this printed next," she grinned, "if only I knew how…" her lips pursed, brows wrinkling into a thoughtful frown.

"I like the one of us on the stairs at the guild more," Jellal tugged on her waist. "The other one where you snore like a bear,"

"I don't snore," she scowled at his teasing grin. "I was just… very sleepy," she defended herself, a pout pushing through the annoyance. Smiling warmly, he kissed it until it retreated into hungrily replying lips, brushing, suckling and enclosing his until both had to part for air. "To be frank, I was a little disappointed when I couldn't find any more things to give to you," she confessed, the light pant subsiding. "But I'm glad now; it proves that we don't need material things to be happy,"

"We already are," he hugged her closer, but his smile fell when hers did.

"Jellal?" Erza's voice was small and she averted her eyes. He hummed in question, his fingers having found her hair, combing through the tips. "How long does it take to digest?" He frowned. The way her brain worked was and would probably forever be an unsolvable enigma to him.

"How long?"

"Mhm,"

"Hm," he pondered, "hours, I'd say. Not sure how many but sugary meals and meat take less time than vegetables as far as I know," he explained. It was the reason why she was always this hungry, he had concluded at some point – sweets did not last long, leaving her craving for more food more quickly than a proper meal. The fruit from the night before did have nutrients to utilise but the fructose and not least chocolate had to be gone by now.

It was unusual of her to be this hesitant, making him uneasy. She always requested breakfast when she wanted it and he never declined. And if it was not that, he was at a loss.

"More than ten hours?"

"Why do you ask?" His brows furrowed in slight concern. Another hesitation, then her hand travelled to his, retracting it from her back.

"Because…" she placed it on her slightly rounded stomach, "it's been all night and almost all morning. And I don't feel sick like I did when it was bloated last time…" she sighed. His hand stiffened above her abdominals, sweat starting to pool on his neck. Her eyes flashed up to his frightened ones, reading the question off them. "Either there really is something wrong with me or I'm gaining weight," she offered a grin, if an insecure one.

Exhaling in relief, Jellal practically deflated. His muscles did not relax, however, gaze sharp yet softening at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well, the second one isn't a concern," he leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead, feeling her lashes flutter against his collarbone when granting another one to the crown of her head. "Where do you usually gain weight?" He asked, drawing reassuring circles over the tiny mound that was her stomach. She frowned, so he elaborated. "Meredy once said that when she eats too much junk, she'll first notice it on her thighs,"

"Oh," Erza's mind clicked. She glanced towards the ceiling in thought. "I've never actually had that; I've never stopped training in my life," she then shrugged. "And when I wasn't training, my body was busy with healing wounds."

"So that means no more desserts,"

"No," she immediately cut in. He bit his lip as not to laugh. "I mean, I just want to be sure it's nothing serious," she clarified.

"Me too," his hand wandered from her stomach to her back once more, encircling it to draw her near again. Her eyes shut the moment their foreheads met. She must have known he would not mind her gaining weight, giving way to a greater concern; telling him how there was more to it she felt than just a change in appearance. The first thing coming to his mind was Grand Chariot, guilt immediately plaguing him, knowing her to have been tired and strained over the past weeks, dreading to have overdone it by aiding her in turning part of a mountain into rubble.

"Maybe she can tell me more about allergies as well," Erza mumbled, her breath warm on his cheeks.

"She? Porlyusica?" He asked and she heard the worry in his tone. Fairy Tail's Medicinal Advisor was only meant to treat injuries or grave illnesses, not commonly consulted for a mild, merely potential malaise. Still, it was as troubling as it was soothing, her expertise guaranteed to find the cause behind his beloved's state.

"Just to be sure," Erza assured, tightening her hug around his back. He exhaled strongly, then nodded into her shoulder.

"Just to be sure."

* * *

"What do you mean, you didn't? It's bloody Christmas; grow a pair!"

"I can't believe you missed that chance. You probably don't even have a ring,"

"Of _course,_ I have a ring," Jellal snarled at the nagging of his former guildmates. Shooing them away, he sauntered into the bathroom. For some reason, they seemed to assume he wanted to be followed, on his heels, clustering in the doorway of the kitchen. He gave them a look, marching down the hall alone after receiving a couple of huffs and grunts.

His hand smelled of washing powder by the time he had found the little bag he had hidden the box in, taking it out to find it perfectly clean and not 'orange blossom' scented. Shaking the powder off his arm, he went back, slapping the box onto the table as evidence.

Three pairs of hands groped for the small in green velvet covered object, opening it to find a thin, shinily polished titanium ring, the ends curling around a small white diamond.

"Silver?" Sawyer looked dubious. With an exasperated sigh, Jellal slumped back into his chair.

"Her favourite earrings are silver," he explained, "her armour is silver, her swords are silver, need I go on?" He dropped his face into his hands when they began making fun of his apparently feminine fashion sense. This was a crowd you could never please – prove them wrong and they would use it against you. Keep quiet and they twisted your unspoken words around to their advantage. He wondered why he had let them in to begin with. Some holiday visitors they were, smuggling themselves in under the pretence of Christmas only to pick on him. Living with Erza and Meredy already scarred his ego sufficiently.

"I can't believe Meredy's not yet talked him into it – maybe we shoulder appoint a new babysitter," they started discussing amongst themselves as if he was not in the same room, never failing to make that vein on the Heavenly Body Mage's temple bulge.

"She's probably overchallenged with the sheer stupidity. What if we ask someone from the guild?"

"I heard Mirajane is-"

_"__No,"_ Jellal interrupted, "no involvements. Especially not Mira," he snarled. Decisive nods were exchanged. Trust them to only come to conclusions if he denied something – it was like an invitation to them. It cost him more than just a few threats to get them to drop the idea, though he did not succeed in distracting off their previous topic.

"You gotta make your move," Sawyer compelled.

"I don't have a plan yet and I'm not barging into this without having come up with the perfect setting," Jellal drily reminded.

"Then get to work, man,"

"Really, Jellal, you're lacking wit. You have the chance you've practically waited for your entire life and you haven't even _thought_ about it?" Macbeth shook his head in disappointment.

"I've thought about it night and day, you p- brick." Jellal clenched his jaw. "It's just never enough…"

"Then what would be?" Erik, curiously the only one who was currently not verbally beating him to a pulp, raised a brow from where he sat opposite of him, his ankle nonchalantly resting over his knee.

"Anything, I think," Jellal had to chuckle, if a tad bitterly. "It's not even her expectation, it's mine," he did not look at them as he spoke. "She once thought I was asking her right after waking up, still in bed,"

"How did she react?" Erik's casually dangling hand over his leg tensed slightly as he leaned over the table. Jellal smiled to himself, resting his forehead on his folded hands.

"She wanted to change clothes for the occasion…"

"Dude, she was _so _going to say 'yes'!" Sawyer nearly burst. He was gripping the table, leaning over it even more than the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"She will," the latter agreed. Jellal gave a sigh. He glanced at the ajar box, the sparkle of the stone having caught his eye. It twinkled almost persuasively, at the same time sending terrified currents of adrenaline through his body.

"I… think she might," he finally said.

"'_Think'?" _Sawyer groaned wholeheartedly. "You don't actually think she'd turn you down if _that _had been enough?" He gestured helplessly with his arms, then turned to Erik. "Please tell me he doesn't actually think that," his shoulders dropped. Erik shrugged.

"It's complete havoc in there – please don't ask me to spell it all out," he raised his brows at the sinister look Jellal threw him. For someone having to catch his train in not even half an hour, he was by far too relaxed – he was welcome to leave earlier, Jellal thought to himself. "But anyway, with the girls out of the house," the Poison Dragon Slayer propped his arm onto the table, shoving the ring back under its owner's nose, "let's get planning," he grinned a wickedly delighted smile, the others gathering around closely while Jellal rolled his eyes.

Nonetheless, it almost felt comforting to be picked on this way, his cowardice starting to feel preposterous.

Erik slammed his palm onto the table, drawing a half circle as he began.

"We'll start with dinner, dessert and then the most _gorgeous_ sunset…"

* * *

"…so I thought it was an allergy – which it apparently was, because I- ouch!" Erza winced at the needle that penetrated her skin without warning. Scoffing, Porlyusica unwaveringly drew some blood from the now more prominently appearing vein in the crook of the Requip Mage's arm. Bright red liquid flowed into the syringe. Pulling it out as briskly as she had stabbed it in, the elderly woman removed the vessel, prodding a piece of cotton into Erza's lap.

"Hold it down firmly," she instructed in a scratchy voice. Doing as she was told, Erza watched her guild's healer stomp back over to the laboratory section of her desk, shielding any procedures with herself. Gazing down at the blood that slowly seeped into the cotton, she tried to remember what had bothered her besides nausea throughout the past weeks.

Luckily, she was as stubborn as they came, having stood her ground after repeatedly being sent away and even swatted with the bristles of a broom. Another thing aiding was her magic, allowing her to change out of her heavy winter garments quickly, not giving any more reasons for not being let in, quickly changing out of the warming layers. With only her long-sleeved shirt now, she could see the bulge outline where it had always been flat and toned.

"I don't feel nauseous like I did back then, neither a change in energy; no sign of my body feeling unwell with a higher amount of fat," she continued. It felt as if talking to herself, never even a grunt of acknowledgement directed at her but she knew how to handle the feisty, human-hating woman, going on about her diet, frequent naps and missions, reciting every previous symptom again as a comparison to the present.

"Sounds to me as if only a complete moron wouldn't know," Porlyusica grumbled. Erza frowned unhappily.

"It's not _that_; it can't be,"

"Why not?" The healer now growled, feeling attacked. And utterly annoyed as usual. It was obvious by the practised ease of her movements that analysing blood was her most frequented method, probably bringing the quickest and most reliable results. The flask glowed in her hand, changeing colour but Erza had no idea what it could mean.

"I took these," she rummaged her pocket for her pills, shoving the key to the house aside. "Every day,"

"_Every_ day?" Porlyusica narrowed her eyes. With an overly irritated sigh, she turned from her tests to inspect the medication. Her forehead wrinkled further.

"They're not harmful – they only affected me when poisoned by thorns," Erza explained, trying to draw the blame away from the pills. They had never given her trouble before – she did not need another discussion about something she was sure of. She opened her mouth to describe them but the old woman waved a dismissive hand, shushing her. One could only hope for answers and did not come for sympathy, the Queen of the Fairies reminded herself. And it _could_ not be what was being implied, could it?

"I hope it's not too serious – we are going on a mission at Mount Hakobe next week-"

"Then my hope for you is that that is your honeymoon, young lady," the pharmacist turned to give her a glare. Erza blinked in confusion.

"Why would I-"

"You are over four months pregnant," Porlyusica declared. Erza felt as if her eyes had fallen out of their sockets. Her heart stopped. Then it hammered wildly, crushing against her ribcage so much it hurt. _…pregnant?_

"But I took-"

"These are admittedly reliable, which can only mean that you've forgotten sometime," Fairy Tail's Medicinal Advisor tossed the pills back at her. They hit her shoulder, dropping onto the floor where they rolled another half a metre. She could not react. Her brain was on fire. Like a hurricane, events were blowing through at such a drastic speed in desperate search her fatal mistake that there was no way to grasp one individually.

But… mistake?

"You should have noticed months ago when there was no bleeding." Porlyusica scolded mercilessly.

No bleeding. Of course, Erza thought, there had been none. She had taken her pills every day; they were supposed to pretend to her body to be pregnant, and to her, that included no bleeding once a month. She should have read the instructions more closely. Only then, there would have been a week of leaving them out and not being able to…

"You're lucky you're a wizard; taking these while carrying a child can be dangerous to a human's immune system in regular cases. You might get away with a runny nose or weaker condition," Porlyusica went on but Erza did not hear.

Her head was spinning by now. Madly running in circles, making her dizzy. She scanned every recollection of their hot nights and sometimes days together, starting at the very beginning. She remembered them all and well. There had even been a morning-

She halted at that thought. It came rushing in so heftily, she felt a shiver along her entire body as it bolted down her spine. Their hunter. His assault. Their rescue at the abandoned mansion. The sleepover at the inn. The night after and then the morning, all in a hurry, forgetting themselves and the time, hasting to the guild right after to report. That had to be it.

Then… then it was true.

Suddenly, Erza felt extremely warm.

She was pregnant. She was carrying his child. Her child. Their child. The child she had only just begun to think she wanted – that she now really wanted. Her very own.

All of her merely grazed upon scenarios of motherhood spiralled through her mind. She would be a mother. The word got stuck, her brain repeating and repeating and repeating it. Her heart was leaping, giddy and excited and overjoyed and scared. Because next came all the happenings of the past weeks and months – her dangerous quests and injuries and vexations.

Weeks and months. Porlyusica – who was at that point already holding her broom to smack the one who was ignoring her – had mentioned months. Four. More than four months. Perhaps more than half the time already. Meaning there was only half the time to go until her baby would arrive – hardly enough time to get used to the situation, to savour it and…

Erza swallowed hard.

She would have to tell him. And soon. She broke a sweat. Everything was hot and cold at the same time.

Jellal did not want this. He had made it perfectly clear not to be fond of what she had started to long for so dearly. He would be angry. Disappointed. It _was_ her fault, she knew that. She was the one who had had to pay attention and she had not done so properly. She was the one to cause him trouble – as usual – only this time, it was by far worse than burning the kitchen. This was not a material item to be repaired or replaced, it was a living, breathing human being. _Their_ human being.

"…rza! Erza! _Child!" _Porlyusica shouted, barely able to get her out of her trance. Erza blinked several times, her vision clearing only slowly, realising to be shaken heftily by the old woman. For the split of a second, she felt the reflex in her to slap her away, to protect her baby from any harm but then her vision blurred again. She was crying.

Carefully, she reached up to her left eye, finding tears to be gushing out of their own accord.

"Breathe, will you?!" Porlyusica once more tore her away from her own world. Erza took a deep breath, her lungs and throat aching, she only now noticed. The air rasped for a few in- and exhales more, but slowly, her surroundings were coming back to her. "Can't have you suffocating here – you care for two now, so you'd better be responsible, you hear?" The healer went on with reproving her.

The words hit hard, and for a moment, Erza thought she would throw up. And if _she_ already felt this overchallenged, what about Jellal…?  
"What? Think he won't like it?" Porlyusica struck with a marksman's precision, though she was most likely rather aiming for the implication of there being a 'him' – for Erza not to be alone or not knowing the father. Following that thread, she came to the conclusion that she might actually end up alone. Worst case – sadly not most unrealistic one. Knowing Jellal and his self-punishment, his incapability of approving of himself as worthy, the chances were rather high.

There was no time to cry or even linger on that possibility of raising the child on her own. There was no time at all. She would have to tell him. And soon.

* * *

**To those who called it (most likely everyone), congrats, you called it :D**


	104. Chapter 104

**It was **_**SO**_** hard to save up the reviews for motivation... so my discipline crumbled after about 2 hours and I had to read them all - and oh, I was excepting screams but this was sooo much better than I could have hoped; you guys are so cute and entertaining, thank you so much for making my week (probably month)! (imagine more exclamation marks)**

**Also, I thank you for your patience - I might have to stretch that a little further even; I haven't gotten to write a ingle word then entire week and this is my last pre-written and kinda raw chapter...**

**CheesyDephox, I was doubling over with laughter when reading your review arrive like ten minutes after I posted - thank you so much!**

**BanzEye, 'Jesus bloody Christ on toast' is now my all time favourite exclamation. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I'm so flattered and astonished by your praise, though, thank you so so much for commenting on my grammar; that's a huge complement for someone non-english-native (aaand there goes the good grammar...).**

**Isanien, thank you so much for leaving a review for every single chapter! I appreciate it more than I can express it. It was very amusing to read the calm in between the storm of those who had already read the latest chapter and I'm really so happy to reread all of your lovely comments and thoughts on the story! The way you write your reviews always brings a smile to my face, thank you so much!  
And then, after so many lovely mentions you've arrived and I'm grinning like the triumphant-feeling idiot I am once again :D Thank you so much for so much enthusiasm, appreciation for the small things and commenting on more than just the pregnancy, like the Crime Sorcière dynamic etc. I'm very very happy to know!**

**Jsfmp, thanks so much for leaving me a review!**

**pilikali, thank you so much for your review! Not only you, so it was all the more amusing to see the bombs go off with people going 'I knew it' xD**

**Mikasa-Chan, proper fangirl fangirling in capital letters only xD Thank you so much for your enthusiastic review! It always makes me so happy to read and then to update when I get such amazing comments! **

**Guest, thank you so much for your review and for answering my question - I wasn't expecting that my notes are your favourite part, that's so sweet of you, thanks! Thank you also for your kindness and patience; I'll keep on trying my best for such a lovely community!**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for fangirling so much :D you're so kind, leaving an extra paragraph for me and my stupidly full schedule; thank you so much for such care! And the screams on the chapter of course! Made me smile and laugh a lot. Also, I'm glad you liked the Crime Sorcière part; glad it was mentioned!**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, thank you so much for a review where I have to scroll and scroll and scroll... :D (did it stop prematurely though? Looks like a cut-off sentence) Thanks for answering on my notes question as well, I'm happy you're content with them! So much to talk about; you just go through the chapter from the beginning and I'm such a happy Author-San, knowing you appreciate the entirety and details of it! Thank you so much for putting so much effort into it and for referring to quotes, little things, big things, Jellal's handsome face xD Love how you said it suits him even though you can't 'see' him xD**

**Guest, thank you so much for your review and cheering on :D Only time will tell, I'm afraid ;)**

**foxydame, suuuch a long review! Thank youu! Yes, I'm very glad the glitch is gone, too (knocks on wood). Love your analysis of the failed seduction, the entire review is so wonderful to read, it's like my own little update :D Thank you so much for the 'stellar' character development praise; that's something I'll gladly add to my vocabulary! And the story telling complement alongside the quote; I'm so honoured you appreciate my little comparisons and you even remember the exact chapter and quote from before, thank you for such dedication! I feel truly appreciated!**  
**Oh, there are more (heart eyes) :D haha, you too with the thing Minerva seems like having for Erza xD What did I do to make it come across like that xD but you keep on considering the past and the development, you're so dedicated, it feels as if I'm really reaching you; thank you so much for expressing your thoughts to me! And I, too, was never a big fan of Juvia but just like with Meredy, I explore more and more through writing and become fond of them. 'a goodlooking powerhouse' xDxD that's right B)**

**Guest screaming their lungs out, thank you so much for such a sacrifice xD I really appreciate the fangirling review!**

**Wendy Marvel, thank you so much for your review, patience and support!**

**Again, I'm so very sorry for the long wait but my brain is becoming more and more cooperative again so, if time allows, we'll have ourselves some merry chapters! Thank you all so much! This is by far the loveliest community I've ever been a part of! (heart)**

* * *

The lock shut with a light click. She had trudged through the slushy snow for far longer than necessary, her blood seemingly freeing within her veins, slowing her pace with every step that had brought her closer to the house. She had hardly been able to get up, let alone walk at Porlyusica's house, dizziness causing her balance to falter frequently. The hold-up had not aided her mind in calming the storm, too upset to form any words to say to him.

It was unfair. She had looked forward to this. Well, not _this,_ but the future of becoming a mother one day. She had managed to convince herself that she could wait, that he had his reasons and that she would somehow be patient and then convincing enough to change his mind. That his mind might have changed on its own; at least when it would be time for Levy's baby to arrive and stir a fatherly feeling in him.

Now she could only hope such emotions existed already, somewhere deep down. He loved taking care of Asuka; this was not too different, right?

With a shuddering sigh, Erza leaned her back against the door. She did not unequip her outdoor clothes just yet – whether due to the need of something protecting her or the urge to turn on the heel and run, she was not sure. Whether his disapproval of her or her child would be worse, she could not decide, either.

"Erza?" His voice came from the bathroom. She winced, her back pressing into the notch of the doorframe. The bathroom door opened and she felt his gaze on her. "I thought I'd heard the door," he made his way towards her, "you didn't say anything," he noted. That was quite unusual indeed – not just because she would assault him whenever given the chance to stand beneath a mistletoe. They always let the other know to be home, if only to say the word.

"Is everything okay? You look frozen solid-" he halted in his tracks when she lifted a hand to stop him. If there could be something even more crushing than him not ever hugging her again, it was him breaking up a hug to retreat from her. "What's wrong?" His brows furrowed. "What did she say?" His voice thinned out in dread.

Taking a step back, Jellal's pupils shrunk in sudden panic. Glancing up, Erza caught them, unable to wipe the misery off her own, knowing to only be fuelling his worries. He probably thought her to have been diagnosed with a mortal disease, about to reveal her lifespan to only be lasting a few more weeks. She would have to tell him. And now.

That he would rather hear what she actually had to say, she doubted.

"What's wrong; what happened?" He went on, nearing her again for comfort. Biting her tongue, Erza compelled herself not to cry. Her eyes were itching as much as the lump in her throat.

"It's… not what you think," she managed. Her knees had begun to shake again so she inhaled deeply to steady herself. "It's fine, there's nothing wrong with me." She barely heard herself with the blood rushing in her ears, heart drumming madly inside her chest.

"Are you sure? Let's get you warmed up first, you look a little nauseous," Jellal remarked, his tone careful, unsure. Not that it kept him from caring about her wellbeing, though she would rather have him not giving a damn already than lose the affection so suddenly. She shrunk further against the door, arms squished between her back and the wood where she eluded his presence.

"Did she find what was wrong? Is it an overload of sugar? Or did the spell casting harm you? Should we go to the hospital?"

"No," she hesitated, lip quivering lightly. Of course, he would fault himself. And he was not all that wrong, or so he would tell himself, she anticipated. Her head was pounding, adrenaline hotly racing through her body, exhausting it by the second. "She… said everything's completely normal," Erza swallowed, not leaving him the room for a relieved sigh, "for… someone who's four months pregnant."

The words echoed through the hall, followed by a deathly silence. She waited for a few moments, more than just a couple of drumming heartbeats.

Finally daring to glance up, she saw his face crumble. His shoulders fell, his eyes ablaze with a wild stare, having lost focus on her. He had gone paler than she already was from the icy winter wind.

"You…" Jellal breathed, fading out again. He blinked to himself, shortly having to steady himself on the wall, stumbling slightly. His gaze met hers, piercing with too many overwhelmed feelings for her to read them all. One thing was sure, however: happiness was none of them. He exhaled again as if trying to speak, unable to form words for another second. "How…?"

Erza felt her insides contort.

"I…" she backed away further into her corner.

"You said-"

"I know what I said but I was wrong." Her voice came out as a bark, teeth clenching as she fixed her with tears blurring vision to the floor. "I didn't mean to," she lifted her head slightly, pleading at him with her eyes, "I really didn't. I didn't know until now, I honestly didn't," she wheezed. His expression changed upon seeing the tears gush from her eyes, the need to reassure her battling his own confusion, arms twitching indecisively.

They fell to his sides, and with pursed lips, he stood his ground. It was like an icicle through her heart.

"Remember when you were tricked and we came to rescue you and Meredy from that old mansion?" She spoke quietly, tentatively watching his eyes narrow in recollection. "When I tried to persuade you to come to the guild to report? We were late and in a hurry and had only just gotten up so I think… I think that's when I forgot," she confessed. "It would fit the timespan…" she added. It stung her heart to hear only herself speak and breathe. He was as if already gone, not a hint of a sound betraying him had she not seen the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he gulped; the clenching of his jaw and furrowing of his brow.

"Of course…" Jellal sighed sharply, making her flinch. "Of course, the _one_ time we actually forget, it works," he almost growled. She did not know whether to be relieved by him trusting her reliability apart from that one time or be scared of the tone of his voice. And he did have a point – some people tried for months and years to actually conceive.

Having started to pace, he went on with muttering more disbelief, the slice of anger rotting into desperation.

Erza winced when his glare found her, drilling into her reddened eyes. His chest heaved with hectic pants. Then the fury melted off him completely, registering her state for the first time since she had told him the truth. Swallowing again, he shoved his feelings aside.

"Erza," Jellal found his voice, steadily advancing her where she pressed herself into the door. "Erza, please, look at me," she saw his feet in front of her boots, two fingers on her chin lifting it to make her meet his eyes. "I'm not mad at you, you couldn't have known," he said, much to her surprise. His hand slid along her jaw, cupping her cheek while her eyes widened, breath held as he continued. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, it's alright, it's just…" he sighed, averting his gaze when unable to bring himself to smile properly for reassurance.

Oh, she knew that smile. It was too close to the one he had worn upon being arrested for the first time – the one that had told her not to be sad; that had torn them apart for years.

"Come on," he spooked her by firmly grabbing her wrist, throwing the front door open, "we're going on a date."

* * *

Erza watched the landscape fly by the window. She could not focus on the snowy fields, not even when wild deer stalked across in the afternoon sun. His hands distracted her.

Sitting on the opposite bench, Jellal emptily glued his eyes to the horizon. His pupils flashed, his vision most likely blurry as he was deeply lost in thought. His fingers fiddled with one another. Clasping, unclasping. Clasping, unclasping. Tightening, loosening, curling, turning, scratching, grasping, fondling. He was not aware.

Erza's forehead wrinkled into a concerned frown. He was unhappy, was he not? He was tense and overwhelmed and restless. His eyebrows twitched occasionally and he neither noticed her to be looking nor when she shifted position. He _always_ looked up to check her well-being and mood when she shifted position. His leg was wiggling up and down continuously.

He was nervous. He was worried and discontent and edgy. He had not wanted this. Erza felt her eyes itch again, restraining as much as she could from showing it. Not that he was paying attention.

She should not have told him. No. She should have, _that_ was not the mistake. The scene unfolded in front of her inner eye once, again – how she had found out, crying to herself in confusion and joy and… fear. And then how he had stood there, how she had told him and how her tears had perhaps forced him into acceptance.

Most likely.

Without a doubt.

Erza swallowed at the growing lump in her throat. This was not how she had imagined it to go. She had always brooded about it, even when they had not been together, even when he had been in prison or missing or just too far out of reach. Safe from her grasp on him, she now told herself.

She had hoped for it to go somewhat like one of the countless scenarios she had come up with during those years. The stupidly dreamy ones as well as the more realistic ones. When she would reveal it to him on a starry night or on a beach as golden as the one they had nearly kissed on. And he would have been surprised, even though it had been planned. Positively surprised.

There was also the one where _he_ would have diagnosed it, simply knowing by knowing her, being the one to guide them into their future.

Now he was tightly within her grasp. She cursed at the way it had played out. How she was practically torturing him into guilt of also being responsible, making him pretend to be happy to make her feel better. Chaining him to her. She did not want it to be that way – though she wanted nothing more in the world than him staying by her side for the rest of their lives.

But not this way.

Not when he had 'no choice'; when he was involuntarily feeling obliged to be there and go through with what she had done to them.

She glanced into his face, unable to stand that dance of crisis his fingers were engaged in. He was clenching his jaw, his mind visibly racing inside his head, almost enough to make it smoke. He was unhappy, he had to be.

Erza frowned to herself in sorrow. She would keep the child, no matter what. She would tell him that. And she would tell him that he did not have to stay. It _was_ her fault. She had nearly been more shocked than him to learn the news. She had always taken her pills, being reminded every morning of the sheer impossibility of conceiving. He had relied on her to take care of it and now… now she had ruined everything, just because she had once again been too rushed, too impatient and too selfish.

And this time, it not only affected their lives, but an innocent, unasked one, too.

* * *

The train stopped at their destination and Jellal jerked back into reality. He hit his head on the window, then stubbed his toe on the way out. He was a mess. He stumbled once in town, even more over his words, hurrying them through the streets.

Erza waited, watched. He went up to every restaurant there was, finding each and every one of them booked out due to the holidays. He was breathless by the time he confessed to have nothing but an ice-cream to go to offer. She did not complain, neither able to properly enjoy the treat when he raced off again. His own was melting in his hand more than he ate it.

The sun was already setting when they reached the top of a hill he seemed so eager to climb. It was nearly impossible, their boots sliding in the melting, muddy snow. He was looking around frantically, as if more restaurants would pop up from the ground if only he caught a glimpse of them. If only he tried hard enough.

Erza suppressed a sigh. She watched him sadly, finally not bearing it anymore. He would just have to accept that there was nothing there to distract off the topic. She would deal the finishing blow as painlessly as she could. Deliver him.

"Why don't we just… sit…" she proposed instead of the talk she had in mind. Catching his breath slightly, Jellal looked at her with panic in his eyes, then nodded.

"Good idea," he finally agreed.

They sat down on a protruding, fortunately dry boulder, both facing the horizon. The sun was setting the mountains in the distance on fire, conjuring blinding shimmers onto any surface of water across the valleys and fields.

He was fidgeting again, this time with his hands buried in his pockets. As if it was less obvious. It seemed that even the sun bothered him, the pacing of time itself tormenting him mercilessly.

Erza opened her mouth. Then closed it again. She thought it over. Sadly, she realised that she could not give him the choice. It would only force another clandestinely dishonest acquiescence. She had to send him away. She had to ban him completely.

Squinting her eyes closed, she suppressed more tears. Her jaw tightened, knowing it was the only way to atone for her mistake.

"Jellal,"

"Erza," they said in unison, both wincing. Falling silent again. He stood, pacing, throwing anxious glances at the sun that was but a crescent above the mountain. He met her eyes for the first time in over an hour, and it stung her heart to see him so helpless.

"I-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted once again. His knees shook and he rammed one into the ground, cursing under his breath. She frowned miserably. He was never this clumsy. He did not get up again, however, and she wondered – feared – for a moment that he had fallen all the way back down into the black abyss that was his self-loathing.

His shoulders shook.

"Erza," he tried again, his teeth grinding, "I…" he failed again and she decided that if he did for a third time, she would take it upon herself to release him from his agony. He stood again, pacing, crunching with his feet on the rock beneath the snow. He growled something to himself, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. He ran one hand through his hair, glancing over his shoulder to find her woeful eyes with his wretched ones. She still loved his hair. And she still loved him.

Films of now lost futures passed through her mind. That future – that unfairly close future – of him remaining in Fairy Tail bogging down into nothingness.

She watched as he returned to the same position, staring the ground down so fiercely, it was a miracle that it had not yet crumbled under his will.

"Erza," he started, his voice determined, if not shaky. Was he perhaps on the same page as her, trying to let her down easily? Trying to convince her… no, he would not. Would he? But if he rejected the child but accepted her, then what would she do? A life with Jellal and the knowledge of having killed her innocent baby or… or bringing it up on her own, without him there, without him ever being there again, without the words to tell her child that its father had left because of it, left them both.

She looked at him, hardly seeing anything with the remains of the sunset and her brimming tears. Fat and salty, rolling down her cheeks, unstoppable from escaping and even less from forming in the first place. She sniffled blinking repeatedly to clear her vision for even an instant.

She sniffled again.

It sparked at her.

Then it blurred and she had to blink again. And again.

The sun caught in it, twinkling in hues of golden yellow, deep red, icy blue and more colours her eyes could hardly catch at the same time, taken in by that tiny, shiny object he held up to her.

Erza wiped her eyes. She stared at the ring in the box. Then at his face. Jellal was kneeling again, his hands shaking with nervousness, eyes wide with concern. She had not really looked as if crying happy tears. Only now did she realise how it must have seemed to him and that he must have kept talking, asking her something.

Asking her _that._

She wanted to cry again.

"Erza…?" Jellal breathed, his hand twitching to pull back. Then it sank alongside his shoulders. He let his head hang, his sharp silhouette against the rose-coloured sky merging into the settling blackness of the night.

He closed the box.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. He did not have any more volume to speak with. She jerked with a suppressed sob, nearly choking on it but still too much in shock to do anything but listen. "I know what you're thinking," he quietly said, "and I really didn't want it to… to seem like that, so if you…" he gave a shaky exhale. "You can say no," he dared not to lift his gaze.

She shook her head, sending fresh tears flying. What kind of an idiot had she been?

"Jellal," Erza finally found herself within that hurricane of emotions still blustering in her head.

"I really, _really_ meant to ask before, I just… didn't have the guts…" he lamented, his entire body sinking into itself.

"Jellal," she repeated. She slid down from where she sat, kneeling upright in front of him in the wetness of snow and mud. "_I'm _the one who's sorry," she started but he cut in with a sorrowful gaze.

"I'd prefer if you said it directly, if I'm honest," he lifted his head to give a weak smile, one that shattered her heart into a thousand pieces, battering as brutally as his must have felt to have been smashed. He thought she was saying 'no'!

So she kissed him. She took his face with both hands, ignoring how he stumbled and perhaps stubbed something again, pressing her lips to his. Sucking every breath he could have ever used for doubts right out of his lungs. Jellal was confused, hesitant, so she continued until he relaxed, kissing him for over a minute, both lungs bursting when they eventually parted.

"I…" she panted, determined to take over now, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Jellal," she wheezed, having to steady herself on his knee. Her eyes fell onto that tiny box again, hardly more than a square shadow in the mild illumination of the fading dusk. "I do, I do a million times over, ask me again!" She suddenly decided, pushing herself up to find back that rock she had been settled on.

He blankly stared at her. She could imagine how his brain must have combusted with her every word for minutes on end by now. He was at his wit's end, burnt out to a crisp.

Erza sighed, eyes softening with pity. She really was torturing him, regardless of what she did.

"I thought you didn't want the child," she finally confessed, his with jar widening eyes stinging her insides with remorse. "I thought you were upset and angry with me, because I didn't pay attention – and I didn't! It's all my fault, I know that, I didn't mean to-" she jumped when it was his turn to shut her up with his lips.

Parting more gently, Jellal put his forehead against hers. Erza inhaled that familiar scent of his, feeling her eyes itch again. She loved him so much, it physically hurt her inside her chest.

"I want it. And I want you." Jellal's voice was back, low and mellow, cushioning her grief on a down-filled pillow, easing her back into those arms she longed so much to be embraced by. "I never wanted you to feel as if you did something wrong – you didn't, I'm… I'm speechless with bliss, I really am," he assured, holding her closer.

"Erza Scarlet," Jellal breathed against her cheeks, then lifted his face away from hers, "will you…" he opened the box again, a with relief shaky chuckle escaping him. "Will you stand this lunatic for a while longer?" He smiled lopsidedly and she could not help but laugh. This time, her face got sticky with gladness and he kissed the tears instead of wiping them away.

She broadly smiled back, melting into his hug, returning it with vigour.

"Forever and beyond."


	105. Chapter 105

**You guys motivated me so incredibly much last week, I ignored my assignments to write - and managed more than one chapter in that one day! Thank you!**

**CheesyDelphox, thank you so much for so much screaming (I always read it as screaming; loving the capital letters xD)! Very amusing to decipher the excited mess that was so full of passion, it made me really happy to read! 'This is not a drill' cracked me up xD**

**Mitzy123, yess, more screaming :D Thank you so much! I always smile like an idiot when I see those exploding reviews; then I shout them at my mama to get across the capital letters xD I'm always so proud of these reviews, I have to show them around :D**

**Guest, screaming out their lungs for an entire line and then half of the next, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it (and got scared half way through, hehe, I'm so mean :D)!**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for all of those happy capital letters! I'm really enjoying all of this so much, just like the last chapters it's like a flood of angrily/happily screeching fangirls (and boys?); this is so great :D your Makarov wish shall be granted.**

**Isanien, thank you so much for your review! For saying it was so them - it's a huge compliment that I've managed for them to stay in character; thank you!**

**Wendy Marvel, using your powers of a guest to write multiple reviews... I like your style (sly look). Thank you so much for all of them! And so long! The chapter's 'well cooked and tasty' xDxD Thank you so much for such an oddly fitting praise :D And so many more; if I was an anime/manga character, I'd be blushing to the rooftops! You're too kind, thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying the humour; that's never easy so I'm all the more happy you like it and it's reaching you! And so much thought you're putting into this! It's definitely a wonderful line and sounds as if coming right out of Erza's mouth - I'll think about where it could come in (and dearly hope I won't forget until then). (Heart) back!**

**foxydame, so loong, thaanks! I just love how you're all like 'it couldn't be more perfect' when the entire date was going down the drain; that really made me laugh :D I'm glad you liked the 'not beating around the bush'; I often slip into clichés or just get attached to one idea that every of my poor pairings have to experience it (should you by chance have read 'Goodness', you'd know and see later too xD), so I'm glad you liked the execution of the reveal! Thank you for your kind feedback on that! And everything else regarding the scene; I'm really grateful for such detailed thoughts, thank you so much! (did the review get cut off?)**

**Frangellica, good to hear from you! Thank you so much for your reviews! Haha, my others stories are partially years in waiting so I know what that's like and I'm sorry for the readers (but this has priority right now ;D). I'll be happy to write throughout the further pregnancy; I have a couple of things planned for that. As for whether its a boy or girl or even twins, time will tell...**

**Guest, so much excitement, thank you so much! No signal sucks, glad it's back now :) That was so cool, reading about how you usually review and how you did it now; it's so nice to know and of course, most of all, how it felt and that it made you feel something - thank you so much for such a detailed review! You're welcome for the shattered heart, I guess ':D but it honours me to know I can stir that much emotion in you, it really does!  
(also, forgive me if I'm wrong but you sounded like a certain sleepy roll of rice which I am currently missing...)**

**mitchellejones, thank you so much for leaving me a review! With so many lovely reviews, you're all more than welcome the chapters!**

**Without further ado, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

With a light thud, Jellal placed down two cups of tea on the table. Sliding into his chair, he watched his guildmate receive her own, not stopping to ramble for a second.

"…which is really nice but also _really _spicy," Meredy blabbed. "And we went to the huge shop to look at some wallpapers, though I think I should be getting a bed first," she grinned, gladly repeating most everything about her sleepover at Juvia's. "Anyway, how was your date?" She sipped her tea, hissing when it was still too hot.

"A little chaotic," he stared down in to his own, "hardly a restaurant was not booked out due to Christmas,"

"I see,"

"Oh, and I'd like you to return the favour, by the way," he glanced at her through the thin steam of his beverage. Meredy tilted her head, from sleep messy curls falling over her shoulder. He himself was no better – no matter what he did, he looked like a corpse. And he felt like one, too. "You'll come shopping with me," he said matter-of-factly, trying to blind out the teasing spark her eyes gained, "clothes shopping,"

"My clothes are fine," she immediately felt attacked, crossing her arms over her chest. Only highlighting that neckline of hers where it dipped down more than a tad too low for his liking.

"I was referring to me," he suppressed a sigh, "but while we're at it, it would be a good idea to work on your wardrobe as well – you can't walk around like that,"

"What? Why?" Meredy scowled at him, finally realising not to be acting for her own good, bringing her hands down onto the table.

"It's too suggestive," Jellal shook his head disapprovingly. She snorted.

"I've been walking around like this for years,"

"Men are vicious creatures,"

"Oh my god," she groaned, dropping her face into her hands.

"And now that you've reached an age where people will notice…" he emphasised, ignoring her overdramatic annoyance. "You know how they are, especially when you're all alone or-"

"Reached?" Meredy tuned back in. "Jellal, I'm a grown woman – I might be older than _your _girlfriend!"

"Fiancée,"

"Fiancée then," she waved her hand dismissively, sipping her tea. Then choked when realisation hit, spiting the hot beverage out and into his face. _"Fiancée!?" _She blurted unbelievingly, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Yes, and I don't know what that has to do with anything; don't try to distract off the topic," he calmly continued while wiping his face.

"Hey, woah, woah," Meredy was standing by now, her chair scraping across the floor, "now don't _you_ distract. These are vital facts, you hear? Vital."

"I just really don't like you walking around with a neckline that-"

"You didn't! Did you?!" Meredy grabbed his collar from across the table. "Tell me you did!" She shook him rather heftily, eyes burning as much as they sparkled. "Tell me you asked her!" She almost hollered. He gave a nod, his own chair falling over with her raking him to his feet. His eardrums felt as if they burst when she squealed, probably alarming half the neighbourhood. How Erza slept through it was a mystery.

The bedroom door opened not much later, however, bare feet padding into the bathroom. The shower's stream sounded a moment after.

Jellal sank back into his seat, having to pick it up. Meredy was still dancing around the kitchen, almost as much as Erza only hours ago, though causing less destruction. Until she rammed into the fridge.

"Whoops," she threw him a grin, leaning against the lowly rumbling furniture until it steadied again. "Awww, I can't believe this!" She sang when she came back over, practically flying up onto the table with her elbows, chin resting in her hands, a huge smile directed at him. "Did the boys talk you into it? I told them they had to do something," she nodded sternly.

"So that's why…" Jellal muttered, still busy fighting his blush. "But no," he corrected, watching her face fall into a pout from the corner of his eye, "they weren't what convinced me,"

"'What'?" She repeated dubiously. Jerking his head to the side, he waited until she followed the gesture, sitting back down.

"They did help," he admitted, "but I think their ideals made it all worse in the end," he scratched his clave with his foot. That 'perfect scenario' of a date had made him run around like a madman, almost having shot the entire operation down due to the high expectations. "I don't think I would have had the guts if…" he inhaled in preparation, closing his eyes, "if it weren't for the baby…" he mumbled. Half hoping she had not heard.

Her huge gasp told him otherwise.

"Erza's pregnant?" Meredy whispered, having chocked again. He nodded, not meeting her eyes. This time, he winced at her sudden squeal, pursing his lips at how long it lasted. And almost threw over the table this time. "Oh, this is all so exciting!" She wiggled in her chair, having a hard time with staying seated. "You know, Ul and I always talked about exactly that,"

"Come again?" He raised a brow, uneasily returning avidly blazing eyes.

"Well, if it'd happen to either of us, it would've been you and- oh, we've been praying for it to happen this way," she hopped while still somewhat sitting. His shoulders fell slightly, a frown crowning his forehead.

"Unplanned…?"

"No," she did not even harp on about his greatest concern, "you and Erza!" She raved, oblivious or perhaps intentionally glossing over his insecurities. Somehow, that eased him, if merely for a heartbeat. "We used to make scenarios where _you_ were pregnant, too," she laughed, back in her own world of the past and he quite liked the shift of focus.

"Is that where that 'mood swing' whispering always came from?" He took a sip from his tea, raising a single brow at her.

"You heard that?" Meredy grinned sheepishly, though by far too excited to stop smiling and waggling.

"More than I would have liked to," he sighed.

"You were always a little moody," she defended and he gave her a look.

"That's called stress,"

"It was funnier our way," she pushed out her lower lip and he let it go, knowing that it had been their way of keeping their own stress at bay during precarious missions. "The way Ul always talked about it – I think if it wasn't for Erza, she would've taken everything into her own hands," she grinned and he rolled his eyes. He had always been the worst basket case of the group, or so the girls had always said.

"With 'everything' you mean my child," he plainly said, earning himself another squeal. Blushing profusely, Jellal stared into his cup. It had come out to naturally, so protectively, he could not even pinpoint how it felt to have said it. His stomach gave a few twists for sure.

"I still can't believe it," Meredy swooned, skipping around the kitchen again. "If there's anything, anything at all that I can do for you two – three," she squeaked again, making him move uncomfortably in his chair.

"That, for a start." Jellal let out a pressed breath and she stopped, apologising. "No, not," he pointed up and down, not looking at her with puzzlement blinking eyes, "that – Erza would love it, but… please don't tell anyone," he met her gaze pleadingly, almost desperately. He could not handle himself just yet, needing more time to figure out his own feelings – it reminded him a lot of when they had begun to see each other, keeping a low profile until they had come to terms with their by the minute growing affection. So, until filling anyone in, he had to sort out his own troubled mind.

"Of course," Meredy smiled gently. Allowing a small sigh, he returned it, only to have it falter a moment later.

"Oh, and one more thing," he lifted a finger. "We need a wedding. And quick."

"Roger that."

"I know she believes me but I don't want other people starting to think I only proposed because of… the pregnancy," he glued his eyes to his tea, not quite feeling like drinking it anymore. Anything for that matter, neither eating nor drinking. The entire situation was a little nauseating, and though he was surprised by himself being able to talk about it while in such a collected state, he felt the pressure gnaw on him the second he was left alone with his thoughts.

Because what if people _did_ notice? What if she chose a dress that would be tight enough for her stomach to show? It was tiny and could well be the result of a big meal beforehand, but there could always be jokes and speculations and he feared the looks and questions. Not least did the thought of a wedding scare the hell out of him.

And then there was the pregnancy itself.

"Right," Meredy nodded understandingly, "you were just too much of a chicken to ask," she reminded.

"Hey!" He shot her a look, her eyes still sparkling at him. But his voice quieted right after, head sinking again. "Chickens are braver than you'd think," he muttered, tightening his hands around his cup.

"Are you defending yourself or fowl?" She raised an amused brow. His lips pursed, eyes trained downwards.

"…fowl…" he mumbled and she inhaled for a laugh when the bathroom door opened. Steps echoed down the hall, though not until the kitchen. They became heavier, boots having been equipped in her stride.

"We're off to the guild," Erza called from where she was almost out the door already, simply including him in her statement. Meaningfully, she left the front door open as she went, though she might have as well forgotten in her excitement. She had not noticed Meredy at all, or so he guessed.

Meredy giggled.

"Someone couldn't wait," she snorted, shaking her head with a grin. Joining the gesture, though with more unease plaguing his stomach than merriment, Jellal obediently rose from his seat. "Welcome to marriage," she nudged him, finally cracking him up, if only for a moment.

"As if it's ever been any different," he remarked and she shrugged in agreement.

"Let me," Meredy took the two cups from him, turning on the tap, "you go on ahead," she went to grab the dish soap but he took her wrist, lowering it. Then he turned off the water, meeting her eyes from below.

"I'd rather we go together," he offered a somewhat tormented smile and her own softened.

"Okay."

* * *

It was buzzing and noisy as usual in the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Most of the members had only just eaten lunch, the clinking of cutlery dying down, exchanged for the swashing of the early afternoon beer. Drying plate after plate, Mira watched the growing chaos with content when suddenly, the due to the icy wind closed doors burst open.

Not a single wizard was not looking up, everyone staring at the Queen of the Fairies as if she had brought Death with her for a visit. Wordlessly, her steps being the only thing cutting through the tense silence, she strutted over to the bar in a determinate pace. Her eyes were hard and unreadable, fixing Mira who slowly let her rag sink. She was about to open her mouth to speak, not quite daring with the foreboding silence, deciding to round the bar instead and meet her guild mate halfway but the latter had already arrived.

The entire hall winced when Erza slammed her in armoury clad elbow down on the bar. With her eyes never leaving Mirajane's unsettled ones, she let the gauntlet glow, then disappear. As soon as the light had faded, Mira's eyes popped at the glistening of the ring's diamond. The ring. The ring's diamond. The diamond ring on Erza's finger.

An ear-splitting squeal made the entirety of Fairy Tail – and most likely half of Magnolia – jump once more. Mira practically leapt over the bar, down on her front, grasping the hand to draw the engagement ring into her face for closer inspection. A smug smirk settled on Erza's lips.

"He asked you?!" Mira all but yelled. At that, benches flew and tables fell over in the hectically rising and clustering guild members, crowding around them. Gasps and exclamations drowned out the complacent hum Titania gave in affirmation. Then they exploded into whoops and cheers. "Bless whoever invented the tradition of proposals on Christmas," Mira was now muttering into the hand she was still holding on to with both of hers as if in prayer. "I was prepared to kick his butt if he wouldn't have asked, you know? I was waiting for New Year's Eve," she nodded seriously.

Erza's smirk only grew, the hint of a grin she tried to suppress in order to stay cool shining through. Not as much as her ring, though, and by far not as much as the dozens of pairs of eyes staring at it, more and more hands reaching out for hers, trying to get a better look at the ring.

"What's the big deal? Did he buy Erza?" Natsu punched his way to the front.

"What's with you and selling off people?" Lucy scolded, then resumed to stick to him in order to get through the tight cluster.

"Who's says it was him?" Another voice piped up but Gray's fist quickly put an end to the speculations. He shook his head.

"As if there's ever been a doubt, dimwit,"

"Who're ya callin' a dimwit, ya dimwit?" Natsu turned around, baring his fangs.

"I wasn't even talking to you, you complete moron," Gray rolled his eyes, dodging the first flying fist, ducking beneath to appear right next to Erza. His eyes widened upon seeing the masterpiece of a ring. "Woah, that thing must've cost a fortune," he marvelled, just a second before he was hit in the face, sent flying into Elfman who in turn flattened another three people in his fall.

It all went downhill from there but Erza was unaffected, still sitting at the bar with that smugly proud smile of hers while the girls gathered around to swoon over the ring. The bundle of brawling men froze when two more figures appeared in the doorway and another uproar followed the first with even louder whoops and congratulations. Jellal scratched his nape, bearing the embarrassment with a tight smile, reluctantly crossing over to where his beloved was still surrounded by admirers.

"Congrats!" Lucy and Wendy were skipping just like Meredy had not too long ago. The latter was staying close to him, her own smile wanting nothing more than to burst and join the excited squeals but she kept her composure. For his sake, Mira guessed, eyes sparking up at his insecure tone.

"What exactly did she tell you?" He tried to give an amused grin and the with delight overwhelmed girls only laughed, not suspecting anything. Mira did. Her ears perked at the comment, eyes narrowing in curiosity – something he caught on to immediately, only making himself more suspicious by the flashing of his eyes to hers.

"Oh? Should she have told us something besides the engagement?" Mira beamed her most innocent smile at him, propping her chin up on her hands.

"I was just hoping to get a chance to plan our wedding ourselves," he smoothly teased with a sheepish grin, again fooling everyone but the She Devil. Or at least so she told herself, torn between believing him and doubting his admittedly convincing act. He _was_ always a little nervous, a little reluctant and more than just a little unused to groups of people – or social interactions with people in general. He could very well be telling the truth.

But he could also be telling the truth _and _lie at the same time, she realised.

Too bad he was not as bad a liar as Erza, Mirajane thought to herself, perfectly aware of how she could spot almost any lie falling from her friend's lips. She did not know him well enough to tell but that could be worked on. Laxus was not the best source of information after all – if she wanted to crack the code, she would have to do so herself. And she had just the idea of how to loosen his tongue.

"So, I'm guessing I'll have to stock up the bar for a bachelor party then," she grinned. Even more when his own face faltered a little. Bingo.

And of course, the time between a proposal and the actual wedding could span from several months to a year or two, but she needed a pressure to push some buttons. The right ones, quite obviously. Though whether he was sweating due to fearing drunken honestly or his beloved having even a drop of alcohol, she did not know.

"Says who? What kinda crap are ya-?" Gajeel's voice boomed above the commotion, announcing his and Levy's arrival at the guild. Confused, almost looking offended, he barked at anyone and everyone, not wanting to believe what he was being told. "What? Titania's getting married!?" He hollered indignantly. A second later, the girls shrieked when he pushed them aside, dragging Levy after him.

She exchanged an apologetic glance with Jellal who looked just as uncomfortable. She whispered her congratulations and he mouthed a 'thank you' back.

"What the hell; she can't do that!" Gajeel glared at the admittedly stunning ring, then Erza's pleased smirk. "You can't get married, not before us!" He tugged on Levy for emphasis.

Erza let her until then for display upwards pointing hand sink, leaning onto the counter with a loftily lifted chin.

"And why not?"

"We were together for a longer time already," Gajeel argued, and she only raised an unimpressed brow.

"Jellal proposed first," she gave back in a collected voice. He growled, leaning down to stare directly into her confidently sparking eyes.

"But Levy's expecting," he gestured at the mould on his girlfriend's stomach that seemed to be growing by the day. Lifting her chin a tad higher, Erza met his threateningly glinting eyes without blinking. She opened her mouth for a counterattack, but she hesitated for the split of a second. Mira felt a jolt along her entire body, leaning over the bar in anticipation of what she desperately hoped to be an accidental confession. She crossed her fingers, nearly able to inhale her friend's hair by how closely she had advanced.

"It's not a race," Jellal interrupted, easing the tension, making Gajeel back of, even if his entire face spoke of disagreement. The cluster of girls and now boys again all held their breaths, though more due to Erza's still feistily glinting eyes. "I just want to marry the woman I love," he gently took his fiancée's hand, kissing her palm, mesmerising her to an extent where Mira thought to have seen the ever-stoic Titania's knees momentarily shake. Melting at his words, she settled down again, much to everyone's surprise. "And you will be the first ones to enrich the guild with a new member after all," he then turned back to the couple. The Iron Dragon Slayer's shoulders dropped, his trademark grin settling on his face.

"Geehee," Gajeel smirked, seeming content with that. Levy sighed in relief, sharing a loving gaze with her boyfriend before gratefully blinking at Jellal.

Somehow escaping the crowd that was now listening to a complacent Gajeel's boasting about his girlfriend and a flustered Levy trying to make him stop, Erza and Jellal snuck off again to spread the news. This time, it would involve a question beforehand, so Mira guessed, watching the two enter the Master's office.


	106. Chapter 106

**My fingers are so cold, they don't want to type... ':D**

**If you haven't noticed yet, we have a new cover for the story and it's so far beyond gorgeous that I, a writer, is struggling for words. Thank you again so much Mitzy! I'm still blown away by it!**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for your review! Yes, she'll definitely be the babysitter, that is, if either of the baby's parents were to let it out of their sight for even a second xD We'll see, but I can already picture what you said. About your Ultear idea, it stuck me like lightning because it was the inspiration I needed to a similar idea to what you had in mind, thank you! And I'm glad you liked Natsu's line :D Have a good weekend!**

**Guest, thank you for your review! And also for mentioning Natsu's comment - it's always a big question mark for me whether I'm overdoing it, if the humour reaches you and is in character etc. Very glad to know what you liked!**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for your review and again so many more times for your amazing art! Haha, it's good to know Meredy relieves the fangirl vibes by supporting them so openly :D I have found my motivation indeed and you've played such a huge part of it!**

**Wendy Marvel, your reviews get longer and longer and my eyes sparkle more and more, thank you so much! I love how you preach for the baby to be the 'most beautifullest' while never being able to actually 'see' it xD I'm so glad you mentioned Jellal's ridiculous comment; very glad to know you liked it! (He either had a lecture coming his way or some suggestive invitation ':D) I'll try my very best not to leave you hanging! Thank you again so much for all the motivation you give me!  
(And I bet I'm making a ton of grammar mistakes, too ;))**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, ha! It _was _you! (proceeds to be proud of self) This one's more fluffy and not so intense, don't worry :D Oh, and thank you so much for your review! Makes me really happy how many of you appreciate the Jello and Meredy friendship and her reaction - and now you with how she reassured him discussed clothing xD Always wondering whether it's too much in the spotlight but you reassure me there! 'a fellow fangirl spotted' and 'le representation' are definitely my favs in your review xD And yes, said leader is exasperated to the point of being called pregnant xD**

**foxydame, thank you so much for such a looong review! Makes me so happy! Thank you for commenting on my starting the chapter ( I have the feeling every chapter/time skip starts with conversation ':D)! Yeah, wedding attire, otherwise he could take Erza ;) 'damn right it is' xDxD Good point about Natsu and the egg perspective - I already have a comment of his ready for then... (sly smirk) I'm still laughing at you scolding Gajeel, no matter how many times I read it xD Thank you so much for the praise on Mira! It was a lot of fun to write her as the 'predator' and I'm more than happy to know it was in character!  
Also, I received your previous review twice again and I'm not complaining :D**

**Frangellica, thank you so much for your review! I laughed in return about your snort there, thanks for letting me know! Made my day! Your comment was very valuable about him going deaf from the squeals; I have the perfect opportunity to use it in conversation, thanks for the inspiration! Best chapter? Thank you! I certainly wasn't expecting that! I have been asked about Grand Magic Games before but haven't yet had the courage to properly think about it with so many characters and (shudders) action scenes... then again, that would be in summer anyway and its winter in the story now so there's still time to consider! Wishing you a nice holiday!**

**Guest, lured in by Mitzy, thank you so much for taking the time to write such a long and kind review! I was and still am a little gobsmacked by how you say you came across the story due to the post of Mitzy and are now at 105 if I'm not wrong... I mean... do you know how many regular-length books that are? Like... (calculates, is really bad at it) the Order of the Phoenix and Philosopher's stone in one go! I'm so giddy with happiness by the way you wrote your review; I'm really grateful to know what you liked and that you're liking it! It's always so heart-warming to get reviews and then those of the usually quiet people often knock it out of the park - which you definitely did! I'm smiling from ear to ear! 'spoil Erza to death' yeah, he kiinda does xD Thank _you _for mentioning so many things! It really motivated me a lot and boosts my confidence, not only in writing! I'm more than happy that you're liking the story, Meredy's role, Crime Sorcière's appearances, Laxus' interactions and Jellal's as well as Jerza's character arc; it always makes me very proud to hear someone talk about character and story development, meaning I'm doing a good job here:)  
Wishing you all the best and lots of inspiration for your writing! Thank you again for such a wonderful review!**

**Ah, this is without a doubt the best part of my day; (re)reading all of your reviews - it's really worth more than you can imagine to have this constant and detailed feedback and it really inspires me and gives me confidence! And happiness! Since I've been getting all of your reviews, I've truly realised how much they mean to an author, bringing me to almost always post a review to stories, too!  
**

**Without further swooning on my part... enjoy!**

* * *

The office was warm, even warmer than the crowded guild hall. Appropriate for old bones. The noise was muffled by the thick door, a serene silence stretching across the room after the lock clicked shut behind them.

"Master," Erza raised her voice. They had knocked, several times, but with the commotion going on outside, he had not heard. His ears were not the best anymore – it were the ears of a ninety-year-old after all. His head rose from his desk, the quill in his hand stilling. Knobbly hands gripped the wheels of his chair, working to turn around. His lips were dry, easing into a gentle smile upon meeting her gaze. It stirred her insides and she felt herself smile back just as broadly.

"Erza," he greeted, then nodded to her beloved, "what can I do for you?" He asked. She could see the request on his desk – the mission on Mount Hakobe. She still had to cancel that. Or did she? She did, she decided, almost shaking her head at herself. No hazardous missions, no matter how much she wanted to keep her word or how seldomly she got seriously injured. It would not be worth the risk.

Somehow, she did not feel as bad as she thought she would have with turning down the job. Mostly due to that calm, lenient look the Master gave her. He had not even mentioned it, apparently feeling that their visit was owed to something else. And his perception was spot-on as usual.

Erza opened her mouth, then closed it again, turning to her beloved. He had wanted to ask; he had told her so.

"And what if he says 'no'?"

"Then I'll have a new reason to feel guilty," he had grinned at her in that sheepish, socially awkward way of his. But she had smiled, understanding the implication of another opinion on their engagement not changing his mind.

"Uhm," Jellal now stuttered, his breath a little shaky. She was about to reach for his hand when she remembered the ring, rather keeping it behind her back. He stepped forward, eyes glued to the floor. "I was- we…" he inhaled deeply, raising his head to meet the Master's puzzled gaze. Another gulp, then his voice steadied to an extent where it almost sounded normal. "I know I've been asking a lot of favours, and I know I've already stretched my limit considerably – and your patience," he managed in one before the light quiver of his hands returned.

Shaking his head, the Master was about to negate when Jellal continued.

"I know what you want to say but that won't change my mind. I am indebted to you more than I could ever repay," he said, this time clearly. He was serious about it and her heart skipped a beat when that same decisive steadiness remained. "There's one more thing where my mind won't be changed but… I would very much like to ask you anyway," he glanced at the Master with his head respectfully bowed.

The latter nodded, watching how the Heavenly Body Mage then turned to his beloved, gathering her hand in his.

"Now this might come as a surprise to you but I love this woman," he declared and she almost snorted with laughter. Grinning delightedly, Erza threw him a look which he returned with a boyish spark in his eyes. Makarov raised a brow, amusement twinkling where confusion had been a moment ago.

Taking another inhale, Jellal held her eyes, deeply gazing into them as if there was not a soul on earth besides theirs.

"I have always loved her; ever since those miserable days of slavery where she made the world bright with hope. When she guided me through the darkness of a lost memory, bestowing upon me my will to live through the lonely years and into the light I have finally found my way to.

"I owe her everything and I'm more than ready to prove to her that I love her with all my heart, and that I will treasure her for the rest of my life," he tightened his grasp and she returned the squeeze. It felt so strange yet to right to have the thin metal pressed between them; to feel the material testimony of their love on her finger.

Lost in his gaze, it took her a moment to realise where she was, his words already having rung the mental bells of a wedding in her head.

"Nothing will keep me from her anymore, but I value your opinion and so I wanted to ask you, Master," Jellal smiled at her before he turned, "for your bless-… uh," he blinked to himself, making her attention shift as well.

Makarov was crying madly.

"Uhm, Master?" Jellal asked, slightly concerned. Another smile stretched across Erza's lips as she watched the unsteady chin of her father figure, her own not too far behind. With tears and snot thickly running down his face, he sniffled loudly, his lips wobbling into a smile. He nodded for them to go on, another snuffle disrupting before Jellal finally spoke again. He was wearing a smile again, too, relieved once understanding the sentiment.

He cleared his throat.

"For the fulfilment of my dreams,"

"Our dreams," she corrected, giving another tug on his hand his smile widened at.

"Our dreams," he agreed, "I would like to ask you for your blessing," he finalised. Still blubbering with tears and violent sniffles, Makarov somewhat wailed his approval, outstretching his arms. Exchanging a glance, Erza and Jellal stepped forward, kneeling on either side of the wheelchair to be received by happily trembling arms. Jellal chocked a little at the unexpected force the Master embraced them with, squishing them into him.

With her own tears standing on the brink of release, Erza closed her eyes, allowing the gladness to dampen her cheek below her left eye. Warmth spread through her anew, and she could hear the excited pumping of Makarov's strong heart with her ear pressed to him.

Opening the other eye, she caught the non-smothered one of her fiancé, his smile radiating at her, the hint of a tear brimming in his eye just the same.

* * *

"Please don't worry about it," Erza said as she regarded the self-made voucher for a spa day, "it's lovely," she smiled at Meredy who seemed not too confident with her gift. Especially in comparison to the one she had received, now the proud if not slightly guilty owner of a dresser, equipped with a handful of Heart Kreuz' most exclusive articles of clothing. Amongst them a custom-made design, one that Meredy had always been so taken with upon being lend said shirt, so Erza had decided to pass it on.

"But it's… nothing," Meredy shrugged. She wiggled with her hands beneath the kitchen table.

"It's not nothing; you know how much that trip with the girls was worth to me," Erza sternly reminded, then adapted her honest smile again. "And I know I can hardly ask you for more than you already do. You really do him good, sometimes more than I could," she sighed.

"I've babysitted him for quite a while already, this is nothing I can't handle," Meredy grinned, grateful for the opportunity of repaying the S-Class Mage in kind. "But is it really okay for me to take everything over like that? I mean, it's _your_ wedding," she switched back to their previous topic.

Erza kept her smile, giving a nod.

"Of course. He has a point; we need to hurry as much as we can if we don't want to raise any suspicions," Erza reminded. "We'd be really thankful if you helped with the planning,"

"I'd love to, really," Meredy beamed. "I was going to ask Bisca for her wedding checklist so I won't forget anything- oh, and I already took care of the job – Gray said he'd do it next week,"

"Perfect," Erza's shoulders sank in relief. She harked when the front door opened, Jellal returning from his trip to town. To the library, she now saw, peering into the hall to find him carrying a stack of books so big, it towered over his head.

"Oh, I gotta get going," Meredy rose from her seat after a glance at her lacrima. Emptying her cup, she put it into the sink. "I'm off for today," she told Jellal through the ajar bedroom door, receiving a grunt of understanding. "See ya!" She waved at Erza, hustling out the door with her scarf still in her hands and her coat not yet closed. She really was saving them a lot of work, and although the rush was a little sad when wedding preparations were such a wonderful thing to be occupied with, Erza was glad not to be bothered with every detail of it. She already felt as if the tiny life inside her was benefitting from her decreased stress. And that was by far the most important thing right now. Strolling into the bedroom, she leaned against the doorframe. Jellal was collecting what he had dropped, piling up book after book in the corner, adding more stacks from the full bags he had apparently brought as well.

A smile spread across her lips as she watched him. Him. Hers. Her Jellal. Her _fiancé._ No lies, no made-up persona, no prison sentence and no pretence. They were tying the knot. He was staying with her and for good.

He winced when her hands came down on his shoulders. Then he relaxed, returning to the present, reaching up with his own hand to cover hers.

"So…" Erza trailed her palms down his chest, "now that Meredy's out of the house…"

"Oh, oh…" he shuddered and she opened her mouth in offended protest when he threw her a grin. She prodded his cheek, only making him grin wider. "But honestly, are you sure that's a good idea?" He rose to his feet, never letting go of her hand. "And shouldn't you be resting anyway?" His voice picked up concern so she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she assured. "Besides, Porlyusica said it's safe; remember I asked," Erza lowered her lids, using the hand he still held to his chest to gently but insistently shove him back towards the bed.

"Oh, I remember alright. Only the most embarrassing moment in my life," he grimaced in recollection. She tilted her head, feigning innocence.

"The most embarrassing?" She gave a push but he refused to falter and collapse so she advanced until their hands were squished between their chests.

"Second to none," he nodded matter-of-factly, a blush from being reminded lightly tinting his cheeks. Her eyebrow twitched, a smirk following right after.

"Not even losing due to excessive laughing during the Grand Magic Games?" She teased. He pursed his lips.

"Hey, I was systematically weeding out that memory," he complained. Using that opening of confusion, Erza gained control as she knocked off his ankle in a deadly-precise strike of her foot. Landing where she wanted to, her smirk faltered within the next split of a second. Because he still held her hand, both of his having grasped either of hers in their fall, pinning them down on the mattress, putting them both into check.

Erza stared at him with wide eyes, arms unsteady where he kept them far apart, making her hover closely above him – damn those arms for being longer than hers! At the same time, she could feel the muscles of his thighs testing the waters by tensing, prompting her to tighten her own where she straddled him.

"You're getting better," she praised in a carefully witty tone. Of course, it was more fun to have a worthy opponent but she still wanted to get her way and with him reading her so easily, she saw her chances dwindling.

With the same stubborn smirk of unadmitted defeat, he returned her fiery gaze.

"I've learned from the best," he smiled a played sweetness. "By now, I've come to gather that the rule of this house is 'survival of the fittest'," he said, making her laugh. She choked on it when he widened his arms, pulling her with them, causing her to shake slightly where she tried to stay balanced atop him. Their noses brushed, breaths colliding as much as their intensifying gazes did. "And you, my dear, have been eating too many treats to win this round,"

"Sugar gives you energy," she shot back, glaring back at his triumph with defiance.

Their lips clashed almost violently. Hands released, they flew to his face, cupping it, pulling on it, melting it with hers. His own were already on her waist, sliding southward, and she tightened her legs even more to entice that groan she had been waiting to hear. In a flash, he had reached the zipper of her skirt, the metal running down as the sun dipped the room into deep scarlet hues where it sunk into the horizon.

* * *

Sweat glistened on their skin. The approaching night veiled them into darkness, and the streets quieted more and more. She was still panting when he raised his voice again, his own breathing by far not as strained.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," Erza smiled through her tone, eyes remaining closed.

"I just…" he sighed through his nose, "I just didn't feel it to be safe, I don't know, I really don't feel sure about not doing any harm…" he went on, fingers fidgeting with the crumpled sheets at his side.

"I told you it's fine," she repeated, turning onto her side. "You didn't leave me hanging after all," her gaze wandered along his body, "rather yourself," she noted. Answering with a vague hum, Jellal avoided meeting her eyes. He was not too bothered, it seemed, his worries overruling any frustration he might have felt. His brows furrowed at his own thoughts, about to drift into dangerous territory when there was a nudge to his shoulder.

"Psst," Erza hissed in the least unsuspicious way. Peeking at her, he found a huge grin spread across her face, the hand with the ring slowly shoving up into his field of view. Her grin only grew and it softened him, a smile of his own gracing his lips. Then his eyes widened slightly.

"We're going to need rings," he realised, blinking at the single engagement ring she was already back to doting about. Lifting her sparkling gaze, she tilted her head at him.

"Don't you already have them?" She asked, receiving a fit of dry laughter.

"Of course not, do you know what that thing cost?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Right…" she faded out, sinking a little into herself.

"Hey," it was his turn to poke her and she shrieked when his choice had been her conveniently exposed and very ticklish rib. "We'll carry it off," he smiled soothingly, "the Council pays well," he said and she eased back into the mattress. Once again, her eyes focused on the in the half dark mildly twinkling stone on her ring, the rest of her fingers constantly having to touch and feel it.

"Jellal?" Erza's voice was still small.

"Mhm," he watched her infatuation with a gentle smile.

"Can we pay off the house as soon as possible? I don't want to be indebted when… our family grows," big brown orbs stared back at him, pure and almost luminous with that somehow still unshattered love for the world, its wonders and its goodness, even with everything they had seen and witnessed. He supressed a gulp, melting his features into tenderness again.

"You're not," he lured out a frown, "I am," he clarified. She only huffed.

"You know we're one and the same now," she thrust the ringed finger back into his face and he raised a brow at the phrasing she must have noticed to be awkward. Not that it made her take it back. The perfect opportunity for another tease.

"So when I have to pee, you have to pee?" He killed all seriousness, watching her pout grow and then disappear as she adapted his lightened mood.

"I constantly have to these days," she shrugged and he chuckled. Silence engulfed them. The fresh snow had stopped falling a while ago but the cold still clasped any unheated centimetre of the house, the hall and the kitchen requiring slippers or at least a pair of fluffy socks.

Erza was busy with the treasure on her left hand again, and it was not long until she resumed nudging him again, excitedly grinning and even wiggling this time.

"Look," she drawled in what was meant as a whisper, displaying what he had already seen, not least since he had bought it himself. She did not seem to notice. Instead, she shuffled closer, taking his arm into custody with her own, making sure to stick her finger into both of their faces time and again. "I'm engaged," she cheered, "I'm engaged to _you_," she beamed up at him. "I'm engaged to Jellal," she repeated to herself, almost urgently, a tiny squeal escaping her. "Can you believe it?" She fluttered her lashes at him in rapid succession, her fifth finger perpetually bent to tap the titanium ring.

With a warm smile, he heaved himself onto his side, wrapping her into his embrace of all four limbs. Digging beneath his arms, she hugged him back with vigour, though it did not stop the overall wiggle of her body.

"We're engaged," she went on. "In a month or so, we'll be husband and wife. I'll be a wife," she squeaked again. "I'll be _your_ wife," she squished him, momentarily robbing him of his breath and maybe on the verge of cracking a rib. "I'll get to wear a white dress and we'll stand in front of the altar," she raved on, stopping only when he stiffened slightly.

"About that…" Jellal uncomfortably interfered. Retreating without letting go, Erza scooted backwards to meet his apologetically shimmering eyes. "Do we have to follow the entire protocol? Like the," he averted his gaze, "the vows and all…?" He asked, feeling like a hypocrite would it not have been for her strong hold, not lessening for a second. "I…" he forced himself to go on, "don't want to say it in front of all those people," he finally confessed.

"That's okay, you don't have to," Erza calmly appeased. She leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, earning his gaze back on hers. "You kind of already said it in Master's office," she smiled at the memory and he blushed lightly, though her smile was contagious, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards.

"But that was spontaneous and private," he argued, being granted another peck.

"As I said, we don't have to do it during the ceremony – or at all. It's _our_ wedding; we can do it however we want to," she kissed him again, this time being met with a response. It lured out a small moan and she gladly let out another when he deeply kissed her back, then again and again.

Feeling the metal of the ring in his back, her words ringing in his head, Jellal became as consumed as her by the overwhelming joy of their situation. They really were engaged. She really was his and he hers. They really were going to be husband and wife – something he had never, not even in his wildest and most unrealistic dream scenarios dared to think of. And now it was true. It was nearing by the day, closer and closer where, all of a sudden, it was already within reach.

Erza moaned wholeheartedly when his lips devoured hers, suckling and savouring with every kiss he showered her with. Her nails drilled into his back, one hand raking on his hair, unable but still trying to get him even closer. Rolling over, he towered her without breaking contact of their lips. His hand stroked down the supple skin of her leg, and she instantly followed the gesture, hooking it onto his hip of her own accord.

With bliss thickly clouding his mind, all he could think of was the word _silk_, the advertisement of 'velvet' on her body lotion finally making sense to him. Because she was the very embodiment of that, every millimetre of hot skin seemingly flowing beneath his reverent fingers like soft ripples on a sun-dappled pond. And she was his. And she would always be his, he realised while his tongue danced with hers, bodies merging in the fire of unquenchable love.


	107. Chapter 107

**I'm so glad I suffered through the week due to depriving myself of the last reviews... made my day just now and motivates me!**

**Mikasa-Chan, thank you so much for your review! Loved how you suddenly switched to capitals xD really makes me proud to be stirring such strong emotions with my writing! I'm very happy to have 'met' you this way, too! I'm blessed with the inspiration you grant me!**

**Cheesy Delphox, don't worry and thank you for your review! Thanks for also mentioning the fluff etc.; I'm always glad you guys feel the same as me when it comes to needing some fluff in between story xD**

**Mitzy123, fingers are still cold but heart is melted now, thank you so much! Is it mean of me to say that I'm happy I made you cry... ':D ?**

**pilikali, please don't worry about it and thank you so much for reviewing! Wedding you shall have and as for whether you'll be right or wrong about the baby's gender... we'll have to see... :D**

**Wendy Marvel, don't worry and thanks for reviewing despite the browser issue. I use Chrome, too, so I know that it's quite exhausting for Windows to handle as it uses a lot of RAM (short-term memory), so if the problem keeps reoccurring, it might be an idea to switch browsers or clear the search history (otherwise you can check the task manager should you be using a Windows pc by pressing contrl-shift-esc to see what is using a lot of RAM but I'm digressing).**

**foxydame, thank you soo so much for such a long and lovely review! 'It was so "Jellal"' really makes me smile; I know exactly what you mean and I take pride in that statement because it's proof you find him to be in character, thank you so much! And strawberry cake; thanks for the reminder :D About the books, you're really close xD and I'm so happy you mentioned the clearing out of memories, I was rather content with that :p You're very welcome and I'm more than happy to write for you!**

**I feel like I should be saying something intelligent here...**

* * *

"That reminds me, have you thought about inviting them?"

"The Council?" Jellal pulled a face. "I did think about inviting Jura at least but I don't think that would be very… polite, and I really doubt the others to be suited for a room of mostly members of Fairy Tail," he scratched his nape.

"True," Erza nodded, "we wouldn't want to render all of your hard work void," she stretched her neck to peck his cheek. "Or risk losing home office," she pointed out and he nodded briskly. "What about your co-worker?"

"Ambrose?" Jellal pondered on the idea. He felt his fiancée's smile in the crook of his neck where she would not let go of him, knowing her to be enjoying the random patterns he drew on the exposed small of her back. "I don't really know him well enough; I've only met him once and I haven't yet assessed his capacity of handling Fairy Tail," he explained, making her giggle. "I wonder what happened to the pigeon…" he mumbled aloud when the lock of the front door clicked.

"I'm back!" Meredy yelled, the door falling shut. "And hoping I didn't just wake you…" she added more quietly with a hint of guilt.

"We're in bed, come in," Erza called and he flinched.

"No don't!" He hectically corrected. "Don't just invite her in like that,"

"Why not?" Erza blinked at him in puzzlement. "She's seen me naked, we've been at the spa together, remember?"

"I wasn't referring to _you_," Jellal said between gritted teeth, the hand over her flank drawing back to ensure the blanket he knew to be covered with to be sufficient, bundling up a few more below his waist.

"I'm not entering unless I hear it from you, Jellal," Meredy's voice came from behind the unfortunately ajar door. Not that she peeked – it was as awkward to her as it was to him. Shaking her head with amusement, Erza requipped into a set of sleeping clothes since she was not about to give up her spot on his shoulder.

"Yeah, alright," he then called. Sneaking at first, Meredy crept inside, then, having to turn on the lights, stalked over to the window to open it all the way. Icy wind hit his bare skin and both he and Erza shivered, cuddling a little closer, however without complaining. The air inside was still thick, the window now starting to defog.

With a bright blush on her face, Meredy turned, whipping out a piece of paper from the pocket of her hoodie.

"Here's the plan for tomorrow," she announced, pointing a finger at Jellal. "You have an appointment at the tailor shop at nine fifteen. I have both of your measurements from the gala but you'll have to try on the suit anyway," she said, eyes hardly scanning her notes even once, probably already knowing them by heart. "Then you have fifteen to thirty minutes should adjustments be necessary. In that time, you have an appointment at the hairdresser until you can try on the suit again. Erza," she shifted her glance, "your schedule is mirrored; you'll start with the hair to see what you'd like," she proceeded to produce even more sheets from her pocket.

Frowning at them, Jellal took the first, holding it up to see. Erza sat up a little more, both leaning against the headboard where they regarded what appeared to be a scribbled stack of rounded rectangles with pillars and ornaments.

"At twelve, we're going to the confectioner for tasting – I've made a few sketches but feel free to alter them," Meredy handed over another two of what Jellal realised were cake models.

"Wow, these are really good," Erza complimented, conjuring a shy smile onto the Maguilty Sense Mage's lips. "You're an artist,"

"Nah, I only copy what I see and make a few changes," she grinned. "Then," she drawled, eyes running down her list, "you can choose the decoration colour scheme – though there's only a few to choose from on such short notice," she remarked, muttering something about two o'clock under her breath and they nodded, a little overwhelmed. "Here's the guest list so far, please confirm and add or reduce and let me know," she gave him yet another sheet, this time a scroll, the end dropping into his lap where he held it up to their eyelevel. He had to squint, the headline the only thing he was able to make out without plastering the paper into his face.

"Asuka the flower girl," Erza smiled, apparently having less trouble with the writing.

"Yes, I couldn't refuse and I mean it's gonna be so cute, that point is not negotiable," Meredy raved on about the pink dress the girl had already shown her to possess.

Exchanging a glance, Erza and Jellal had to smile, hiding a grin at how enthusiastic their appointed wedding planner was.

"You've already made this entire list?" Jellal asked, eyes skimming over the many names of mostly guild members, having a hard time deciphering them all.

"Yes, and I've almost finished with the invitations," Meredy swiftly confirmed. "The only complication so far has been Erik with his 'Imma move outta town without an address'," she rolled her eyes, "so I've sent Laxus to sniff him out and deliver the invitation,"

"Laxus?" Jellal frowned in bewilderment.

"And he agreed?" Erza shared his sentiment, though she seemed rather amused than taken aback. He had to agree, the thought of the two most cool and badass-feeling Dragon Slayers meeting for such an occasion bringing a lopsided grin to his face. "Wait, he's going there already?" Erza noted. "Does that mean you already have a date set for the wedding?" She stared blankly at the fleet nod.

"Uhuh," Meredy hummed, merely turning her list over to continue. "Then there's the music we still have to agree on; I've asked a few musicians to play us their repertoire tomorrow afternoon and then we'll be tasting buffet options – I made an extra-large order of desserts," she enumerated. "Oh," she looked up, "horse carriage or Magical Vehicle?"

"Vehicle," Erza shrugged at the same time he voted 'carriage'. "But carriage is fine, too," she backtracked, a palm coming to rest on his chest.

"I like horses…" Jellal mumbled and her smile widened, another kiss promptly landing on his cheek.

"Carriage," she then said to Meredy who nodded eagerly before inhaling to go on.

"Jason agreed to be the photographer – he wants to write an article about it, too, but he's gonna take pictures whether you allow him the article or not, don't worry," she grinned, probably in remembrance of the negotiations. "Ah, and he'll bring his best make-up artist from the Sorcerer Weekly shootings. So now, the only things missing are a florist and the seating arrangement, but the latter's almost done, depending on your opinions on the guest list," she finalised, taking a deep breath. Only now did Jellal take notice of the hardly visible bags beneath her eyes, blinded out by the bright smile that stretched from cheek to cheek.

"And the rings," he reluctantly added. Meredy only nodded, sliding out a pen from her sleeve to squish the word somewhere onto her piece of paper.

"That reminds me, you'll have to decide on a best man or maid of honour – I already drew tiny flowers next to names of the bridesmaids," she informed, motioning at the scroll in his hand. He smiled affectionately, waiting for her to meet his gaze.

"As if there's ever been a choice," Jellal said, watching his best friend's lips curl inwards in a sly yet moved smile. "You're the best man I know," he grinned and she stuck out her tongue.

"I'd hug you if you weren't so gross and naked," she lifted her chin and he grimaced, though with amusement sparking in his eyes. "Oh, and there's one more thing," she pointed at them again, almost accusingly. "You're gonna have to stay separated for the entire day before the wedding,"

"What?" They almost burst in unison.

"It's da rules."

"No, it's not- I mean, who says so?" Jellal shook his head, wanting to glare had he not been so shocked. Erza's hand over his chest pressed a little harder and he tightened his arm where it had gone back to encircling her waist beneath the blanket.

"It's tradition," Meredy crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Because…" she frowned while searching for reasons, "cause… cause that's the way it is, I dunno. Maybe it's supposed to raise excitement?"

"And since we're clearly not excited, that'll be very necessary," Jellal gave her a look and she tutted at his sarcasm.

"Either way, Erza, you're spending the night at Fairy Hills with the girls, and Jellal, you can choose to either stay here or sleep over at someone else's – I get the feeling Laxus would offer that; where does he live, anyway…?" She put two fingers to her chin, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"'The girls?'" Erza repeated instead of protesting, prompting him to tug her a tad closer even. Giving a pat to his chest, she flashed him an allaying smile. They tore their gazes away from the other when Meredy sat down at the end of the bed, legs crossed, brows furrowed seriously.

"That's the question," she said, alternately looking from brown to green eyes. "I was thinking to stay here with you," she addressed him, "but I'm not sure anymore. If you don't feel up to keeping the secret," she turned to Erza, "then I could stay with you and the girls, just in case," she seriously advised. If they had not yet been impressed by her planning skills, this was the time for jaws to drop ever so slightly. She really had worked it all out already. And on such short notice.

Erza was the first to regain her voice.

"That's okay, I'd rather you stay with Jellal," she decided and he felt bad about her saying it that way. He knew he was a nervous wreck and it would only become worse but hearing her being so aware stung with guilt. "Mira might think she can detect my every lie but I know she doesn't. And I've already decided not to get drunk before knowing," she placed a hand over her stomach, "I'd only go berserk and ruin everything," she grinned and Meredy returned the gesture.

"So when did you plan the wedding to be?" Jellal asked, finding his heart to have sped up. From what she was telling them, it sounded more as if it was only a matter of days or very few weeks. Perhaps not even more than one or two, meaning he would be a husband within less than fourteen days. And have a wife. Erza as his wife.

His _wife._

"New Years," Meredy beamed, eyes closed while she tilted her head, pink curls bouncing over her shoulder. Jellal blankly stared back, his mind's gears turning rapidly, a mental calendar leafed through before his inner eye.

"But that's…" Erza frowned in realisation, meeting his eyes.

"In three days!"

* * *

The wind was bitingly cold with the front door still open. Unchanged, of course. As expected.

Meredy shivered, even with the blanket she had just gotten from upstairs, returning to her previous position of leaning against the wall next to a very irritated Lightning Dragon Slayer, seeing that nothing new had happened while she had been gone.

"And don't let them talk you into anything stupid,"

"I won't," Erza soothed, planting another kiss to her fiancé's lips.

"Don't forget the snacks I packed you,"

"It's just for a day, I won't starve," she answered when he released her for long enough for her to speak. Closing the gap right away. Meredy heard the groan build up in Laxus' throat where he had his arms crossed. At the same time, she could peek past the entwined couple to see Lucy's frown crease in a mixture of embarrassment, annoyance and swooning. Juvia only seemed to feel the last of those emotions, her eyes drilling into the scene in front of her, her mind undoubtedly replacing the couple's heads with those of Gray and her own.

"Don't get drunk,"

"I won't," Erza murmured between kisses, "I promise," she said, having the favour returned, responding like she had for the past minutes as she brushed her lips to his. "You be on time,"

"I'm more punctual than you," Jellal argued into her mouth, the light smacking of lips nearly uninterrupted, even when they spoke.

"No, you're not," she corrected, meeting his lips again, "because I keep you," she smiled into their kiss and though he mirrored it, it fell, not keeping him from connecting his lips to hers again before any words were formed.

"But you won't be there," he lamented, tugging her a little closer than she already was. Laxus occiput hit the wall in exasperation.

"I'll be there," Erza briefly tasted his lips again before pulling away slightly, "I'll be there tomorrow and every day beyond," she smiled affectionately but he only leaned in to capture her again for another few kisses. Just when Laxus had had about enough.

"It's been seven damn minutes," he practically hollered, pushing off the wall. "Either get it on with or get a move on, will ya?" Bolting into action at his movement, Lucy went to join him in an effort to finally get them apart for the next not even twenty-four hours. They had already barricaded themselves up all morning, then taken forever to get up and ready upon being kicked out of bed. Now having held on to the other as if it was the definite goodbye until the end of time.

Meredy grimaced, though not without amusement when Lucy and Juvia pulled on Erza, having to drag her down the street while Laxus shortly tugged Jellal away by his collar like a dog. The door closed, luring out a sigh of relief from a very much frozen Maguilty Sense Mage. It was impressive indeed how their love was strong enough to not even bother with the cold – at least Jellal who had not been wearing any coat or scarf whatsoever. Juvia became more and more relatable, her jealousy not too unfounded with a display of such selfless devotion.

"Jeez, get a hold of yourself, man." Laxus now regarded Jellal where he stood, facing the door. Looking more helpless than selfless, he stared at the wood for another moment to pass, then sighed deeply. His shoulders dropped.

"Jellal?" Meredy tilted her head at him. Allowing another sigh under his breath, he then turned, looking at them quite emptily. "Don't make such a sulky face," she went to pat his cheek and he pulled a face, backing off with a bit of regained normality. "There," she smiled and he gave her a look, "now let's go pick up those rings and then we can see how the guild's looking," she proposed, already taking his coat, shoving his boots at him.

Laxus watched with interest at what she guessed to be his analysis of how to get to Jellal. He really was intrigued by the Heavenly Body Mage for some reason – either his past or his magic or perhaps merely the comfort of having someone more mature and prudent around. Or maybe Dragon Slayers were closer to animals than she had previously assumed, Jellal's unexplained connection to wildlife striking anew. She felt stalked in any case but it did not keep her from seeing to her best friend's wellbeing.

Gradually, he became more relaxed, at some point almost soaring ahead of them to reach the guild hall.

It looked stunning. The balconies were hung with white cloths – tablecloths, but they did not need to know that – ornamented with warmly shining Christmas garlands. More garlands of hearts encircled the pillars in purple and silver, the tables and benches arranged and covered in similar hues. Purple and red fuchsias hung from every railing up and downstairs and Meredy knew the tables to be adorned with amaryllises, white and purple hyacinths as well as blue hydrangeas by tomorrow. She was more than proud of her theme, noticing too late that it was not what had caught his attention.

"No, Jellal, bad," she raked on his arm to stop him. She could see the urge in Laxus fist, a twitch of holding back the all to usual punch to a fellow guildmate. They watched as the group of girls chattered and laughed, Erza in their midst, an excitedly blabbing Asuka in her arm. Of _course,_ she was his reason.

Laxus strolled over to a noisy table on the right and Meredy shortly stole herself to the side, returning with a water sprayer they had used for ironing the table cloths.

"Hey," Jellal snapped out of his trance, slapping her away when being sprayed. "I'm not a dog,"

"Then stop puppy-eyeing your owner and have a look around," she lectured and he grumbled in return.

"Fernandes," Laxus deep voice interrupted them. Glancing his way – though Meredy noticed the flashing exchange of glances when Erza looked up at the sound of his name – Jellal crossed the hall with Meredy on his heels. She smiled when his eyes wandered around more and more, a hand reaching out to appreciate the occasional dangling flower on his way to the table. "You're on my team," Laxus declared, pointing at the opposite bench. Jellal blinked at him, then the rest of the guys.

With grinning faces, Max, Droy, Jet and Warren sat around the table where a stack of cards marked the middle. Picking it up, Jet shuffled it with flowing ease, then delt out six hands respectively. Jellal raised his brows at Laxus but the latter merely shoved his way between the others, facing the empty space.

"Bridge?" Jellal asked in defeat as he climbed over the bench to sit. Meredy had to smile, squishing herself next to him.

"Canasta," Max supplied, sorting his hand. They all waited for Jellal to do so but he would play with his usual enthusiasm, Meredy guessed, scanning his unsorted mess. "Okay, we start," Max grinned at Warren who had already picked up a card.

"Hold up," Laxus said. "You're not the oldest anymore," he smirked slyly.

"What?" Warren frowned, a jerking of the Dragon Slayer's head making him look at Jellal.

"I see," Jellal pursed his lips, "that's why you wanted me on the team," he illuminated, being met with a complacent grin. At least Freed was somewhat soothed by that, Meredy noticed where she could watch his with jealously tight jaw ease behind the leader of the Thunder God Tribe.

She pointed at the card she found most fitting and Jellal played it after having picked one from the stack. She operated most of his moves, especially when his gaze drifted away from the table and up the stairs of the balcony, following Erza on her tour. Droy cleared his throat when nothing happened so Jellal chose a random card, oblivious to the unsuspicious signs Laxus hinted at with his hand beneath his cards. Reading it correctly, Meredy recalibrated her friend's wrist.

"Hey, no fair," Max complained when Meredy's strategies were by far more thought-out than those of Jellal.

"Deal with it," Laxus shrugged, "he is and will always be kept in leading strings of a woman," he taunted, a scowl blazing his way when it was interrupted. A single bud of a fuchsia had spiralled down, right onto the upper edge of his last few cards. Following its invisible path, Jellal's expression melted into a smile and the others craned their necks to spot Erza atop the balcony, just a second before being shooed away by the girls that were supposed to keep her busy. "See?" Laxus groaned, shaking his head.

"I don't think I've ever seen her this… besotted," Warren noted and the others nodded, obviously not even a fresh piece of strawberry cake holding a candle to her beloved.

"Well, I'd like to see you one day before your wedding with your mind set on winning a round of _Canasta," _Jellal dryly said, making the men laugh.

"Speaking of which," Meredy interrupted after having sent a scolding look up the balcony. "Laxus, I hope that's a queen you've got there 'cause we are," she fleetly spread the last of Jellal's cards over the team's winnings, "done," she triumphantly slapped down the last seven onto the stack, creating an uproar of protests.

"Not too shabby," Laxus perked a brow, revealing his queen to join their winnings.

"And that surprises you _because…?" _Meredy propped up her chin on her hand, teasingly fluttering her lids. A murmur went through the group and Laxus shot them a deadly glare when they started to snicker. All but one.

"Hey, I want a rematch," Jet nagged, unsatisfied with the defeat at the hands of someone so utterly uninterested in winning. That fact was almost more bothersome than the loss itself. "This time, how about a race?" He leaned onto the table with his elbow. "Your Meteor versus my High Speed?" He proposed, the murmur picking back up. Meredy found herself to be nodding eagerly, not least because she knew it would at least take her best friend's mind off his fiancée, if only for a short while.

Faces fell when Jellal declined, not considering it for even a second. The boys were doing such a good job of distracting him, she knew, trying their best, and he still kept on refusing, no matter how often Jet asked and bargained and tempted. So she liberated both parties of their struggle, leading the way down the darkening streets of Magnolia.

"So humble," Laxus sneered as they trudged through the newly fallen snow, hardly able to make out their own boots in the thick fog that canvased the town. It was a well-aimed mock, Meredy started to realise. No matter how cool or haughty the Lightning Dragon Slayer pretended to be, his hands buried in his pockets and his eyes carrying a spark, there was a tinge of wishing in his behaviour; a hint of wanting to lure out what was so carefully hidden behind that longstanding façade.

Jellal only shook his head, having an even harder time with opening up to someone as usual.

"I don't know who would have won. And no matter who would, he could have been hurt both ways – either by being beaten or thinking I'd lost on purpose," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Pretty sure his ego can survive a defeat against a former Wizard Saint," Laxus retorted, again being met with negation.

"It's not that, just think: Jet's magic is speed. My magic is elements, spells, darkness, telekinesis, thought projection and Heavenly Body Magic."

"And telepathy," Meredy added, receiving an absent nod.

"Even though I specialise in the latter – Heavenly Body Magic that is," he interjected with a now appreciative side glance to her, "I might have been able to beat him in just one of those while his would be his major strength and only magic."

"Don't be so lame," Laxus retorted, waving one hand, "you could've beaten him,"

"I don't know," Jellal honestly said, though Meredy was more than confident in his abilities to reign superior.

"I'm pretty sure," Laxus spoke her thoughts. Jellal did not comment on it any further so the Dragon Slayer continued. "But I see your point," he declared to their surprise. It was not much of a surprise that he turned away while confessing. "You have a good heart for someone so stupid,"

"Stupid?" Jellal frowned. They halted in front of a bar and Meredy scanned the dimly illuminated tables for familiar faces.

"Mushy in the head," she heard Laxus say, clarifying with Erza being the reason when Jellal was about to defend himself but had to agree upon that last argument. "Ah, right," Laxus ducked beneath the door frame, spotting the group just before Meredy caught sight of them. "Cobra won't be coming," he informed as they had to tow Jellal into the establishment.

"What? Why?" Meredy spun around, overhearing Crime Sorcière and Richard's greetings.

"Has a cold,"

"A _cold_?" Her frown intensified, hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Dude, those aren't to be messed with," Sawyer cut in, the others nodding sternly.

"Yeah, it's like death's grip," Macbeth supplied.

"It's almost unbearable with that runny nose and all," Sawyer shuddered, an angular hand of sympathy landing on his shoulder.

"You can't be serious," Meredy rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe it was some kinda flu, whatever," Laxus threw his hands up but she would not stop glaring at them. A bunch of weaklings, men were, she thought to herself. Sniffing out every fight they could break an arm in but reduced to pathetically squirming whiners when bed-ridden with a cold. Or perhaps not even as severely infected.

"You can drop the act now, Meredy," Jellal brought her back to the present. Five pairs of puzzled eyes blinked at him. "I know he's hiding here somewhere," he speculated and she tilted her head in utter confusion. "Come on," he gave a look when she would not budge. "Luring me away from the house, separating us to let Erza in on it, gathering everyone here," he went on while her brow furrowed more and more, not latching on to his chain of thought. He let out a sigh. "The lengths you go to for a prank," he concluded, her mouth shaping a perfect 'o' once her mind clicked.

"A prank?" She asked nonetheless, not entirely sure what he was expecting to happen. Somewhat assuming him not to know either.

"No one can plan an entire wedding within two days. Not even _you_ can pull that off."


	108. Chapter 108

**I've said this before, but if you have the time and notice any mistakes, typos etc., do feel free to let me know. I recently learned that I confused the spelling of 'compliment' and 'complement' quite frequently, or, as in the last chapter, failed to capitalise 'Meteor'. The latter isn't as bothersome, but I'd like to keep the quality of this story as good and as accurate as possible (and whether it's 'compliment' which was written 16 times or 'Master' which was written 129 times, I will correct them all). Thanks again to everyone already having pointed something out! Lemme know if you find any more ;)**

**Wendy Marvel, I'm so glad I made your morning - you made my day! Thank you so much for such an incredibly long review! Also glad to know your browser issue is better now. Thank you so so many mentions on how the characters were in character! That's such a big compliment (see what I did there; smug face)! About the prank, Jellal thinks Meredy only pretends to have planned everything already to tease him; that the wedding is not yet because of how impossibly quick she was. Oh, and thank you so much for your patience! I'm always grateful to know you're okay with me taking so much longer than I used to.**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for your review! I'm so happy you liked the animal - Dragon Slayer comment; that was so spontaneous xD Again, Jellal assumes Meredy to be pranking him with the entire 'your wedding's in three days from now'.**

**Guest lured in by Mitzy-San, (love that name xD), thank you so much for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it! Also love how you immediately adapted the 'Author-San' that's been established xD 'love blasts out for display' still cracks me up xD I'm enjoying myself too much over here... :D thank you also for mentioning that you liked appearances of Crime Sorcière and Laxus! I'll be sure to give them more thought for future scenes - any particularly favourite member you got in mind?**

**Somnolent Sushi Roll, thank you so much for your review! Don't worry about missing chaps; they'll still be there ;) 'Le fangirl' xD your writing is always hilarious! Another one! 'Le Jerza baby' xD Just the fact that people refer to them as 'Jerza doing this and that' is great :D where he can't quite decipher the list - _damn,_ you really don't miss the tiniest details! And that's a hilarious explanation, I had to snort xD but we'll get to the bottom of it sometime. Yeah, his Disney Princess streak shall continue. Being separated and being _told _to stay separated is an entirely different thing xD Sadly, the review ended abruptly again but I enjoyed every word of it until then!**

**foxydame, thank you so much for such a long review! I'm so happy you take so much time to write it! Everyone does it but I just had to grin again at the 'Jerza hating the fact' or 'Jerza getting so sweet' xD love that unity thing. You became so enthusiastic with the owner thing, I'm still laughing xD That's true - Jet was astounded by Jellal's Meteor; I saw that recently and noticed right away - you have such a keen eye! And the prank is Jellal's speculation of Meredy not actually having planned an entire wedding within roughly three days, thinking she's just causing the whole shebang as a charade to play a prank on him.**

**For maximum impact (and I hope that 'prank' is clear now), I advise to read the last paragraph of the previous chapter again before starting this one (tempted me to do a _'previously on...'_ :D).**

* * *

"I can't believe you pulled that off." Jellal blankly stared down the aisle of a perfectly prepared Kardia Cathedral. With a huge grin she had been wearing since leaving the house, Meredy pulled him after her, past the rows of with flowers decorated benches and through a door to the side.

"Ta-dah!" Meredy spread her arms to show off what appeared to be a changing room. His wide eyes trailed from the bathroom door to the desk below the window and the newly added room divider where his neatly ironed suit hung from. "We overthrew the priest and redecorated!" Meredy laughed.

"You what?" Jellal's mind visibly had a hard time with keeping up, his frown intensifying while his eyes grew even further.

"Just kidding," Meredy dragged him out of the doorway, then thrust his suit at him. "He said we could use this for today," she shoved him behind the room divider where he stood for another few moments, completely gobsmacked.

"I…" his body swayed a little from the mental overload. Taking a step forward, he returned to her field of view, staring at her, the suit uselessly hanging from his arm. "I just can't believe you actually pulled this off. I literally cannot believe it," he muttered, somewhat more to himself.

"You said 'quick'," Meredy felt the urge to metaphorically brush off non-existent dust from her shoulder. She really _had _outdone herself and she was giddy with excitement about her achievement, as well as the actual event.

"I wasn't expecting three days!" Jellal exclaimed, still stiff with confusion. So she shoved him back behind the divider, hanging the suit where he could reach it, tugging on his coat for emphasis.

"I had help," she waved a hand dismissively. "I asked Bisca and Alzack for their wedding preparations list so I wouldn't forget anything. Since the holiday is over, it wasn't too hard to occupy the cathedral," she retold.

"Occupy?"

"Book, occupy… same thing basically," she started to unzip his coat when he remained frozen, tossing it over the backrest of a chair, his scarf following right after. "This is Fairy Tail, remember?" She smirked at his dubiously raised brow. "We're the ones that don't much differ between such similar words," she nodded matter-of-factly.

Then she towed him over to the desk and sat him down, deciding clothes to be the last step – by the time he realised her not to be joking, he would drench everything in nervous sweat.

"The biggest problem was the food," she went on while grabbing a comb, "the invitations and the dress – at least that last one _was_ a problem until I found out Erza already had one," she said while repeatedly getting stuck in messy blue tresses. "It fit her perfectly so we only had some adjustments made, more lace added, yada yada, I can't give you any more spoilers,"

"She already had a wedding dress?" Jellal piped up where he endured her tearing, by far too overwhelmed to complain.

"Yup,"

"Why?"

"Don't ask me, she wouldn't tell," Meredy shrugged, but the crease of his brow did not go unnoticed. So she blabbed on, trying to take his mind off the approaching event for as long as she could. "Then, there was the issue with smuggling in alcohol free drinks – only those for Erza or the others would notice," she explained, gladly noting his eyes to lose their distance. "Mira's really onto you when it comes to that, so watch it at the party,"

"Party?" Jellal frowned up at her and she suppressed a hiss at how it ruined the previously sorted strands.

"Yes, after the ceremony, there will be a party with food and drinks and dancing – you can dance, right?"

"I guess so,"

"Perfect," she inwardly exhaled in relief. Well, there was one thing she had forgotten about, but the story of the Council's gala rushed back in, so she gave herself another mental pat on the shoulder. Of course, she had not forgotten; she had ticked it off as done.

Swiping out her lacrima, Meredy opened the picture she had taken at the barber. Not that it was hard to remember or do but she wanted to be sure not a hair would be out of place. Screwing open the styling gel, she scooped out a hearty portion, scaling it down by half before slapping the remains onto his head.

"Hey, Meredy?"

"Hm?" She stuck out her tongue, forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"Where's Erza?" His voice was quiet, fading into distance again so she stopped slicking back his hair, catching his eyes. They reminded her of that day at the guild where Erza had parked him like a puppy and his gaze would not rest until finding her to be returning.

"Getting ready," she informed, "she'll be here before you know it," she then added, seeing it to be taking a bit of wind out of the sails where his mind was reeling on stormy waves of fear. "Jellal," Meredy leaned down to block out anything but herself, "relax," her eyes softened. "This is your day and it'll be a great one," she offered a smile and it took a moment until he returned it, if weakly.

His chest expanded in a strong inhale but his back did not return to being hunched when he released a deep sigh.

"You're right," the smile reached his eyes as he returned her encouraging one, "this is fine,"

"It's great," she corrected and he muttered something unintelligible. _"Great,"_ Meredy repeated, tapping his nose, making him chuckle.

"Right," he glanced away but he kept on smiling.

"_You're _great," she stressed, "and Erza's great, everyone's great." She nodded, returning to her task of combing slightly sticky jelly through his hair.

"You should take up counselling; you have so many good arguments," he teased and she kicked his shin.

"Glad to see you're better," she snapped but the grin was audible in her tone.

"It's still a little… surreal," Jellal smiled to himself.

"Would you like another reminder?" She lunged her foot once more and he growled a threat she had to laugh at.

"I mean it, this is… really happening," he said, the hint of a quiver in his voice.

"Uhuh,"

"Did you and Ultear have any scenarios on this?"

"On you getting married?"

"I'd appreciate some guidance," his smile returned to uneasy no matter how much he tried to hide it. Meredy tilted her head in thought, steadily working the comb through his hair until there was hardly a trace of glistening substance visible, giving off the effect of naturally flattened hair all the way down the back of his head. He somewhat resembled a soldier, though a darn handsome one, she had to admit. She was glad to know how straightforward and candidly-obsessed Erza was – she would tell him for sure, boosting his seemingly porcelain-made confidence.

"To think I'd ever hear those words from you," she shook her head with a snort of laughter, "and to me of all people," she nudged him when seeing how he was about to defend himself. He knew he did not have to – this was their thing; teasing the other in a most shocking yet harmless way. It was a sign she knew to read by now; the fact that he was insecure about giving a sly comment possibly hurting her a warning signal about his mental state.

He _had _said quick, she reminded herself as not to feel guilty. And it had been nearly impossible to separate him from Erza for mental preparation. It was too late now anyway, so she decided not to dwell on her hasty yet admittedly flawless execution.

"Well, for a start, your dress was beautiful – a creme-white, a veil as long as-"

"Meredy," he pursed his lips and she bit her own as not to laugh. But his expression fell again, however not as far into the abyss as if had before. "Erza's going to wear a veil, too, right?" He asked a little stupidly. Stupidly in love, that was, his smile returning in a clandestinely shy, adorable way. Meredy's warm smile sharpened.

"'Too'?" She raised a brow and he grumbled incomprehensibly, a faint blush crowning his cheeks.

"Now you've gotten this image into my head!" He complained. "But I'm glad you've never told me this before – Erik would've had his fun with watching me walk down the aisle in a white dress," he rolled his eyes. "Is he really not coming?"

"Apparently not, no," Meredy shrugged, putting the comb aside. "How about I tell you about today instead?" She offered when his brow would not cease to furrow. She then took a picture of his hair before picking up the waist-high mirror from where it stood in the corner. "In about three quarters of an hour, you'll be dressed up and posh and ready to go," she said with such vigour, she saw him nod absently while regarding his reflection. So far, so good. If she kept this up, he might gather some courage to actually go through with it.

Not for the first time did Meredy wonder how Erza managed, understanding more and more what an adamant and devoted bond the two shared, tangled and tensed over the years but never tearing, never overstrained to an extend where she was not his light and he not her other half. It was what convinced Meredy that no matter how nervous he would get, he would see it through.

Craning his neck this way and that, Jellal watched himself with critical fascination, though undoubtedly impressed. She wanted to whoop out loud.

"The guests will have arrived by then but not before the next half an hour," she continued instead, making sure to include as many soothing details as she could. He was looking good – more than good – and he acknowledged it. They still had time when all there remained to do was for him to don his suit and her to brief him about the order of events.

"You didn't invite the Council, did you?"

"Of course not, you told me not to," Meredy assured while propping the mirror up where he could still catch glimpses of himself – keeping up that confidence. "They probably don't know at all; Jason said he'll respect your decision and not publish anything yet,"

"Yet?" Jellal frowned.

"Until the day comes where you'll agree; he just wants to keep a photo for exclusive publishing should you decide that you _do_ allow him to put it in the Sorcerer Weekly,"

"He can wait a long time for that,"

"He'll have to live with it," Meredy grabbed a pair of mulberry courts she had yet to break in. Having found them had been too big a task already – who sold purple shoes, anyway? She was only glad that the other girls had had to buy their own clothes, everyone somehow having found a more or less plum-coloured outfit to match the theme Meredy was still rather proud of.

Starting to pace, she felt his puzzled gaze, hoping dearly not to be grating at his nerves.

"You also told me that you didn't want any vows so I struck that from the programme," she explained. "I'm wearing them in, don't look at me like that," she put a hand on her hip, noting with relief how his shoulders fell. He really was jumpy, the entire concept starting to sink in.

"Isn't that breaking tradition? Won't people start wondering…?" Jellal shrunk as his head lowered but she snapped her fingers to keep his back straight and his mind in the present.

"Hardly anyone who's coming has ever even been told of a wedding, let alone been to one – no one will notice," she promised with a smile, then resumed clacking her heels across the stone flooring. "And you're getting married in a cathedral without being religious so I thought we'd cleared that whole tradition thingy up already," she reminded and he grimaced to himself.

"Right," Jellal watched his hands clench and unclench instead of her treading. "'God' and I haven't exactly been on good terms… ever," he muttered and she knew he was referring to his possession by the 'Ghost of Zeref' or God, as Ultear had called it.

"Master will be waiting for you at the altar. He will hold the ceremony and pronounce you husband and wife once you've exchanged the rings," she went on as not to harp on about his miserable past. "There's nothing to worry about there – he will ask you to repeat something after him and say the famous 'I do' but he announces all of those things so you don't have to practise. It's always done like that," she added when he seemed a little embarrassed by the detailed guidance. "Master will also be the one to lead Erza down the aisle so patience is in order. Ought'a give you enough time to watch her in the dress," she winked and he glanced away to hide his blush, something she found as puzzling as it was cute.

But this was Jellal after al,l and once again, she admired Erza for her inexorability when her quite-soon-to-be husband was still shy about showing his affection not half an hour before the wedding.

"After the ceremony, there'll be a carriage waiting for you outside, where everything is currently gorgeously lit by the New Year's fairy lights," she smiled proudly at such a clever use of the circumstances, "and the driver – none other than yours truly," she put a hand to her chest with a smug smirk, "will bring you to the guild hall where we'll all propose a toast. I'll say something to embarrass you-"

"Hey!"

"And then the two of you will open the dance before everyone can join in," Meredy checked off the list that was burnt into her mind by now. "As maid of honour, I'll be dancing with the best man, which could prove complicated since Erza chose Natsu and Gray to be sharing the task," she put two fingers to her chin, momentarily forgetting about her shoes, standing still. "But anyway, the protocol ends there and you'll be free to do whatever you want," she grinned, folding her hands behind her back.

"Already?"

"Yup,"

"Huh…" Jellal blinked at his boots in thought. "So _technically,_ we could leave?"

"Yes, Jellal, you could," Meredy raised her brows, her voice drawling to let him know just how unwanted that question was. "Though there _is _another tradition once you get home…" she let one brow sink and he leaned back in slight unease. "Better ask someone who's not me," she turned to proceed marching.

"Ah," he caught on, averting his gaze, not that she was meeting it. Then he stood, taking another deep inhale before stepping behind the room divider. Fabric rustled and Meredy smiled to herself. Accepting fate as usual. She knew he wanted this – only not exactly this way. But he was being brave, putting up with what dragged him so far out of his comfort zone. She could not wait to see him finally enjoying himself.

"Hey, Meredy," Jellal raised his voice as he stepped out in his jetblack suit and tie. Her smile widened, even more at his words. "Ultear would be very proud," he returned her smile softly. Before she knew it, he was right in front of her, a tight hug momentarily pressing the air out of her lungs. Leaning into it, her arms came up to hug him back in the least-clothes-crinkling manner she could. "Thank you, Meredy," he whispered, broadening her smile.

"What are friends for?" She said with a teasing spark, though her eyes were closed, savouring the calm before the storm. The payoff of her hard work – it had all been worth it. It warmed her to know it was reaching him, too.

"I'm… I'm getting married…" he breathed above her, a slight stutter chopping his sentence.

Opening her mouth to reply, Meredy was interrupted by the door opening. Noise reached them, a racket of voices and what sounded like flames, solid objects crashing.

"Something you'd like to tell me?" Laxus wrinkled his brow at their embrace, the closing door muffling the sounds that were suddenly very present to their ears. Letting go, Meredy exchanged a glance with Jellal before she went past Laxus, ignoring the comment.

She winced once she caught sight of the scene inside the cathedral's nave.

Most of the Fairy Tail Wizards who had arrived were standing by now, a cluster forming around the left front of the benches where the main brawl was taking place. Most prominently was the white dress of the bride, a slit torn from the thigh down, half of the skirt burnt off while partly still in flames.

With one hand, Erza had a tight grasp of Gray, his somewhat limp form being raked at by his hair. Juvia cried for her beloved, clinging to his leg, her wailing drowning in Titania's booming voice and overall chaos.

"You spit out that ring this instant!" Erza hollered at Natsu who already looked quite beat up by her other hand, more than ready to spill his guts.

Meredy winced again when Erza suddenly summoned a sword – not that it did not go splendidly with the dress – and her grimace worsened as she realised Jellal to be standing behind her.

"I'll put an end to this," Laxus growled as he strutted over to the altar. Balling his fist, he lunged his arm into the air. Freed jumped up from where he had been steering off the chaos, hectically holding up both hands.

"No, Laxus, there's-" Lightning struck, right down onto the Dragon Slayer, electrifying the air, making everyone freeze or at least look up, halting their actions. The girls shrieked shortly – all but Erza who furiously spun to throw daggers with her eyes at whomever dared interrupt her.

"Metal above…" Freed finished once silence returned. Not a second later, the enormous cathedral's bell crushed down onto the altar, right behind where Laxus stood. Even _his_ eyes were wide with shock, all of Fairy Tail staring at the giant heap of metal and stone, now debris and a veil of dust that slowly settled.

Music started playing all of a sudden, fading out just as awkwardly when the musicians realised not to have been called upon at the noise which had awoken them.

Then silence engulfed them.

The shadow over her disappeared. Her heart lurched in sudden panic, but before Meredy had fully turned around, Jellal was gone from where he had watched, the bathroom door closing. The lock clicked. Cursing inwardly, her expression contorting in concern and pity, Meredy hurried to the door, finding it locked, just as she had assumed. With a shaking sigh, she put her forehead to it.

"Jellal," she tried, naturally not being met with a reply. So she stepped back, poking her head back out to catch a slightly sheepish, mostly defiant Lightning Dragon Slayer's gaze, urgently glancing from him to Erza.

Understanding – not least rolling his eyes – Laxus placed a hand on Erza's shoulder, bending down to whisper close to her. Her eyes widened, ears perking and her brow immediately furrowed in worry. With a last precise punch to Natsu's lower abdomen, the ring was sent flying out of his mouth where Happy caught it mid-air. But she was already on her way across carpet, flashing a glance at Meredy who returned it sadly, gulping when the Queen of the Fairies jerked at the handle that would not budge.

Her voice was soft, if not a little broken, a plea of sympathetic desperation.

"Jellal…"


	109. Chapter 109

**Happy holidays everyone! Wishing you a Merry Christmas or a joyful whatever else you're celebrating! ^^**

**And can I just say how much I have to smile when reading "This message has been truncated due to length"? Thank you for that Christmas present, something I don't know how to be deserving of more than once a month even!**

**Wendy Marvel, thank you so much for your review! So much fangirling!**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for your review! This may sound weird but I'm actually kind happy I upset you xD makes me proud of my writing :D**

**Mikasa-Chan, hahaha that huge line of fangirling! Thank you so much! (The programme has now accepted the word 'fangirling' into its dictionary, so it seems - good job on that xD) Yeah, the already-having-a-dress idea is actually derived from the film where she just spontaneously bought one :D and yes, Jerza baby, here we come (my brain is overloaded with ideas concerning it; almost makes it heard to write until then)!**

**foxydame, thank you so much for that lovely gift of me having to visit FanFiction to read the entirety of your review! Yay! Thanks for also commenting on the dress; I wouldn't have know the name of her opponent but I remember the scene all too well where she fights in it xD I'm so glad to knooow that you liked the puppy jokes so much! As does Meredy ;D Also, thank you so much for commenting on how Meredy's POV about Jerza is appreciated! And how Jellal is in character with his over-fussing. Makes me a very happy Author-San!**

**Stay healthy, have a wonderful holiday and feel the virtual hug! Oh, and enjoy ;)**

* * *

The ring spiralled where Natsu spewed the poor thing back out but she paid it no mind. Grabbing the remains of her skirt, Erza hurried across the aisle's carpet, past the righthand row of benches and a very worried Meredy, the frown crowning her brows speaking volumes.

The flash of a glance around was enough to assess the to her unknown room, finding him not to be there, steering her towards the door to the side.

"Jellal," Erza she tried, already overcome by anxiety – the constant anxiety he might have left, might have gone and would not ever be returning; that she had seen his face for the last time, this time for good. The handle rattled but would not yield. Her palm came to rest against the wood. "Talk to me," she pleaded, not being met with a reply. Not that she had expected one.

With a quivering sigh, Erza sank to her knees, her forehead joining her hand against the door.

This was all her fault, she knew. She had been too caught up in the event, too rushed with the execution, too used to the chaos Fairy Tail caused on a regular basis. Too blind to see what he felt while her own worldview remained undisturbed.

"Please don't shut me out," she whispered, raking her brain for solutions, aware that there would be none – none to turn back time and fix what was already broken. She winced in surprise when there was the faintest of grinding of the key against the lock, a click following a second later. With the handle still in her hand, Erza pulled it down, flooding the mostly dark room with a broad streak of light.

It was a bathroom, if a small one. Its window faced another building, explaining the half dark it was currently clad in, weak rays of the dusk-nearing sun drawing silhouettes of the interior. One of which was a small heap in the corner, head tucked behind his knees, arms slung around them. Her eyes melted into pity, the momentary jerking of his shoulders she might have only imagined causing a clod to form in her throat.

Swallowing it, Erza shuffled into the room. The door fell shut behind her, the room back into its half-dark gloom. The noise was almost completely gone, nothing but the rustling of fabric and lace disturbing the tense silence as she crawled over to where he hunched. Reaching out, her hand hovered above his knee when a voice interrupted.

"What's going on?" Warren's telepathy rung inside her head, and she feared Jellal to be hearing it too. "Why aren't we starting?" He asked, a jumble of voices overlapping right after, some apprehensive, some throwing insults and blames while others began to speculate, something that gave her stomach a twist. The last thing she needed now was someone making a comment he could not digest.

"Does it look like we can start?" Meredy was the one to drown out the chaos. "I'm not even dressed, not to mention my hair, my makeup…" she said through the open side door, a murmur of exasperated sighs and eye-rolling 'women' remarks ending the telepathic communication. Erza heard the Maguilty Sense Mage yell out instructions before shutting the door again, an even deeper sigh escaping her in relief of everyone having bought the excuse. Not that it was untrue.

With a tad of serenity returned to her, Erza finally let her hand sink onto her dejected fiancé's knee.

"Jellal," her voice was but a whisper, breaking off into silence again. There was nothing she could say to him that would put this right. Of course, no wedding in the world ever went flawless but for a regular person outside of the guild, this must have been horrid to watch. He must have had hopes, dreams of how it would go, how they would unite in peace and love without any hinderance like there had been for the past entirety of their lives. This was probably his worst nightmare coming true, and knowing him, those were bound to have haunted him more frequently than anything.

And now here they were, amidst the ruin of what he had once dreamed their oh so unbelievably real wedding to be.

"I'm sorry," Erza managed, having to bite her lip in order to suppress the lump that kept on scratching up her throat. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Jellal," she said, his head rising at her words – his hair was beyond handsome, she noted. At least one thing was reliable, and that was the fact that he was still utterly incapable of allowing her to take the blame for anything; that fact that it was for once not _his _fault and his alone. "It's my fault, I know that," she emphasised to shut down the protests she could already see coming. The tears he so bitterly fought not to tumble where they were brimming in his eyes were not something she had seen coming, though, something she should have well anticipated, feeling her voice to be thinning out at the mere sight.

Her other hand found his back and she swallowed, battling to keep a steady tone he could believe.

"I let it come to this mess, because I just cannot fully see with your eyes yet…" she exhaled shakily, casting her eyes downwards. "I'm sorry…" Erza repeated, lips quivering in a wobbly line when he finally moved.

Releasing himself, Jellal brought his arms around her and they fell into the other, grasping whatever skin and fabric they could without any regard to wrinkles or lightly reddened streaks. His hands were warm on her exposed back, fingers digging into her ribs where they already arrived at the opposite side of her torso.

He was still there. He had not left.

Breathing down his neatly ironed collar, Erza returned the hug just as fiercely.

"I know it shouldn't have happened like this and… and if you want to stop, we can," she offered in a small voice. His inhale was sharp but she used how his own voice had not yet returned to him. "We can go home or skip the ceremony or disinvite everyone, whatever you want," she stroked down his back. "You were right and I see that now," she detached herself, though only far enough to be able to catch his eyes. "Nothing matters but us. I really just want to marry the man I love with all my heart – but if you'd prefer things to stay as they are, then that's fine, too," she cupped his face with both hands, pressing a kiss beneath his eye where she knew he had tried to hide the escaped tear. She tasted the salt on her lips.

His arms only tightened, and his eyes fluttered closed, another unwanted tear staining his cheek. So she erased it just as gently.

"I'm sorry," his whisper was hoarse, forehead docking onto hers where the lack of strength in his voice announced his collapse. Erza felt the rare one-Jewels coin in her shoe as she pushed into the white courts, scooting her knees even closer to hold him securely. "I shouldn't have…" he sighed, not daring to open his eyes when her lashes' tickling told him about hers watching him.

"No, it's fine," she soothed, "you know how honesty-obsessed I am," she grinned, her heart skipping a beat when his own lips stretched into a mild smile. "I'm glad you're showing me how you feel; I'm sorry I messed up,"

"But I don't want to stop," he detached himself from her, bravely returning her gaze. "I want to marry you, I've never wanted anything more," Jellal's hands shook with resolve, drawing her even closer. "If you're still willing to take a coward like me for a husband, I couldn't be happier," he offered a sheepish smile that was almost reaching his eyes but was so _him_, it made her own eyes itch more strongly.

"It's too late for me," Erza reluctantly sniffled, blinking to keep from soaking her mascara. Panic washed over his face, right before relief replaced it. "I'm already beyond happy," she grinned through the blur in her eyes, gladly returning the tug he gave.

"Hey," Jellal chuckled quietly, leaning in again, "don't mess with me now," he mildly scolded, the vibrating of his chuckle resonating against her chest.

"Mh, I'd much rather mess _about_ with you," Erza trailed a finger down his chest, relishing in the warmth of his breath on her cheeks.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait until tonight," he murmured in a similarly lowered tone, the leaps of her heart skidding giddily.

"Says who?" She joked, lips already brushing his, the smirk never leaving either of them.

"Don't all Dragon Slayers have good ears?" He said against her lips, fleetly tasting a first kiss and she felt her insides coil with the need for more when he so temptingly pulled away again.

"You're right," she cursed to herself, "poor Wendy," she then laughed, drowning herself out in another kiss, regardless of her words. Then another, all of the excitement from before fluttering back to life, the unsatiable love for him churning through her body like a wildfire.

"But I can't go out like this," Jellal interrupted, blinking at her and she frowned in sympathy at the barely noticeable, yet not completely unswollen eyes shining at her in the half-dark.

"I suppose my own aren't too passable either," she said, dabbing the length of her finger beneath her eye, finding thin traces of black makeup. "Nothing that can't be fixed," she assured, getting to her feet.

Right, she then remembered, there was still the dress. She almost regretted to have offered the one she had already owned to be altered for the occasion – now there was no plan B to change into. The bodice was fine, as was the waistline and upper skirt where it bulged from her hips, but from her shins down, there was hardly more than a few shreds of charred fabric left. The gloves had seen better days where there remained almost no material to cover her hands, so she took them off. Similarly, the stockings she had alluringly strapped to her lingerie now bore holes.

Helping him stand, Erza kept hold of her fiancé's hand as she crossed back over to the door.

"Meredy?" She poked her head out. Pink curls flew as the Maguilty Sense Mage spun her head, gladness melting her eyes upon seeing them return. Her hair looked about ready, a braid on either side of her head leading up to the preferred high ponytail. The ankle-length gown was a stunning mulberry purple, the enclosing one-shoulder strap – undoubtedly chosen to keep from raising disfavouring comments from her best friend – still in her hand.

"You're back, I'm glad," she smiled, hardly minding the two to be entering while she was still getting dressed. Erza took the chance, aiding with the zipper while Meredy's smile only broadened gratefully as she gathered up her hair as not to get in the way.

"Would you mind asking Gray for a few ice cubes?" She asked, stepping back to indicate to be done.

"Sure,"

"And then maybe fix my makeup?" Erza sheepishly added, only more rays of her friend's smile beaming at her.

"Of course," Meredy plucked here and there at the fabric of her dress, hobbling over to the door. "Gray!" She roared into the echoing nave, making grown men flinch, then snicker at the stiffly frightened pace of the Ice Wizard. "Ice cubes, please," she smiled sweetly, receiving a handful from the baffled mage. "Thanks," she closed the door again, turning with the acquired order.

Unscrewing the lid of what Erza identified as Jellal's hair styling product, Meredy deposited the ice cubes inside the lid, then rummaged through her own makeup bag, presenting a couple of pencil like utensils Erza had yet to learn the names of.

With a sigh of relief, Erza sank down in the chair she was being offered. Her dress billowed around her, the lack of length not making sitting any easier than before. It made her ponder as to whether there would be a tablecloth in the guildhall to conceal what the laced skirt now partially revealed. Not that it bothered her.

Smiling, she watched Jellal deflate in his own chair, laying the ice cubes onto his eyes.

"Look up," Meredy said and Erza complied, feeling a drenched wad of cotton correct the stains beneath her left eye.

"Meredy," Jellal asked, voice still slightly hoarse.

"Mhm," she hummed, patting and wiping carefully.

"How do you know how to do makeup?" He asked and her lips tightened in their smile. He really was overprotective, though, in this case, she would not mind. Whatever distracted him from stress; neither she nor Erza would grudge any pains.

"I don't, to be frank," she admitted, grinning apologetically at Erza's raised brows. "But I documented every step of that makeup artist and I just did my own so this should be fine," she soothed. "Don't! My masterpiece!" She then cried as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry…" he muttered, grabbing the comb, then putting it back down to wait for his turn.

Erza closed her eyes when being told to, the image of his hair not leaving her inner eye. It looked even more beautiful in proper lighting, suiting him almost more than his usual look. She could hardly wait to take it all in – the view that was her soon-to-be husband in his groom's attire.

Meanwhile, she felt her own half-updo to be coming undone, small strands tickling her nape and shoulders.

The legs of Jellal's chair scraped across the floor and not a moment later, Erza felt her hand being taken. Her smile only widened and she gave a squeeze, having it returned right away.

"I'm guessing you're standing in line for your hair, except, that is, if you'd like your lashes to be as _luxuriously _as Erza's," Meredy said with a giggle in her tone.

"Try poking fun at me once you've mastered the basic rules of grammar," Jellal countered, this time earning a scowl.

"I was reading," she defended herself. "I mean, haven't you ever asked yourself 'how to make your lashes look fuller in the blink of an eye'?" She read off the package. "'With just a few strokes, you can increase the volume of your lashes by around 170 percent' – how do they even measure that?" She frowned, a huge grin of triumph spreading from ear to ear when he had to snicker. "Now," she screwed the tiny brush closed, stepping over to grab the comb and fix what barely existent flaws she could find.

A knock on the door startled Jellal, prompting Erza to give another squeeze.

"Meredy?" Lucy peered inside.

"Yeah, we're almost ready," Meredy called while comparing his hair to the picture on her lacrima. "Could you get everyone seated and the music ready?" She asked, receiving a nod and cheerful affirmation. His hand was starting to sweat the second the door closed again, but he was not shaking anymore. He was not hiding anymore.

Lucy's voice carried through the cathedral, an uproar of enthusiasm being the response. Oh, how she loved her guild, Erza thought. Blinking repeatedly, she tried hard not to let any more tears paint her face. His dream might have been a flawless event but hers was already fulfilled and exceeded. She was marrying him. She was marrying Jellal and her family was celebrating with them, no matter how rowdy and misbehaved, there was nothing more she could have wanted.

Warmth spread through her with an intensity she had seldomly felt. This was it.

* * *

Another wince once the organ blasted all the way up the high ceilings. She held his arm where they waited behind the closed door for Meredy to return with the bouquet. A different one, Erza noticed, seeing as the original one had burnt to a crisp a while ago.

"Organ music?" Jellal whispered, gaze trained forward where the Master awaited them at the new makeshift altar which consisted of an upturned bench, a fragment of the destroyed altar serving as bookend.

"You really don't know a lot about weddings, do you?" Erza teased, giving a playful prod with her elbow.

"Not a thing," he grinned and she turned to smile at him.

"Then let's find out together," she tilted her head, eyes sparkling as his smile shone back at her.

Meredy cleared her throat, making their backs shoot up straight. At the sound of the main theme following the introduction bars, they each took a deep breath, then made their way towards the Master.

Makarov was already crying. Mira was crying. Elfman was sniffling madly, while a few others kept their composure, though their eyes told a different story. Natsu and Gray were obediently sitting in the first row alongside the rest of the team plus Meredy, the other front bench lined with present-day and ex-Crime Sorcière members.

Seeing every face, taking in all the proud grins and waggly smiles, it seemed like an eternity where Erza could grasp her surroundings, the bonds to each and every one of her friends glowing through to her with an unmatched strength only Fairy Tail possessed.

At the same time, the moment ended too quickly, the acceptance, lack of wry looks and utterly unquestionable support everyone radiated with seeming to give Jellal wings, the approach to the altar with her on his arm taken in his stride. And while she wished his confidence to hail from faith in himself, she was glad to know she could bestow the strength he needed upon him.

Sniffling loudly, the Master cleared his throat, then sniffled again. The flashing of Jason's camera sounded more than once, at some point already fading into background noise. Proud that he was not wincing anymore, Erza gazed deeply into her beloved's eyes before turning her attention ahead again.

"We gathered," Makarov sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve. "We have gathered here today to," his voice shook slightly, "to unite these two Mages in marriage." He managed, a whoop from Elfman spurring him to continue despite the joyful tears that only slowly ceased to flow down his wrinkled cheeks. "Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly – or so I would say if I could not read the opposite off both of your faces," he smiled at the couple, their eyes shining back with affection.

"I could go on about how to be faithful and grow together to overcome hardships, but while I doubt any of us to have seen the last of those, I know there is hardly anything I can still preach for you to uphold," Makarov's smile only stretched further, and Erza felt her heart dance with joy at the way her father figure trusted and loved her.

With threatening daggers stabbing their backs by not only Meredy's, but Lucy's and Juvia's eyes as well, Natsu and Gray rose from their seat, carrying a pillow upon which two silver rings lay. With tight lips at having to cooperate, though a sparkle in their eyes due to the event, they almost gracefully presented what the Master had asked for.

"Wait," they were halted in their movements, freezing to the spot. Erza's heart gave a small pang at the urgently sounding tone of her fiancé. Glancing up at him through her elongated lashes – realising to have forgotten about the veil after the commotion – she could not help but swallow.

The Master raised a brow, the rest of the guild holding their breaths.

"I'd… like to say something, too," Jellal announced, and she could feel his pulse shooting up where her fingers held his arm, the colour of his face changing into a bright pink.

"You don't have to," her eyes softened again, her voice careful and quiet for hopefully only him to hear.

"I know," Jellal met her gaze, the resolve she had reawakened blazing back at her. "I want to." He turned away from the altar, towards her and she let him take her hands in his, the bouquet dropping without a single regard. Not hers, anyway, Juvia diving for it for other reasons than just being of help. "You're," he grinned, almost apologetically, "making my life a constant rollercoaster but I'm willing to take every mountain and every valley together," he smiled that trademark sheepish smile of his, having felt the need to explain his sudden decision.

Jellal's chest expanded shortly, his preparing inhale unheard but not unnoticed. His eyes were trained on her, plunging in so deeply, she soon saw nothing but him, heard nothing but his voice, the beating of her own heart drumming avidly against her ribcage.

"I…" his gaze momentarily flashed over to the crowd, the blush rising further to his ears, "I thought I'd already known adrenaline with a life history such as mine but it seems that not even facing Acnologia in his dragon form head-on could have prepared me for this," he said, stirring laughter from the guests, and she had to smile even wider, feeling to be pulled in even closer.

"I owe you more than I could ever repay, more than I would have ever thought was humanly possible to give. You have cared for me more than I will ever fathom to deserve," Jellal said and she shook her head, the itching having returned to her eyes, "and there is only so much a Wizard Saint can do in return," he pretended a patronising shrug, more snickering emerging from the side.

"But," he tugged on her hands, and she rose with her inhale, eyes glued to the determination in his, "here and now, I offer my body and soul before you – because my mind and heart have already been yours for as long as I can remember," his voice was clear as it echoed through the cathedral. Awws emitted from men and woman alike, another hefty sniffle coming from behind the altar.

Erza felt her heart jolt and twirl, her stomach fluttering like a cage of a thousand birds, while her eyes glistened with tears, the hands he held so dearly beginning to shake of emotion.

"Erza Scarlet," Jellal's tone lowered as it came upon her warmly as the first summer's rain would, "light of my life, purpose of my being," his gaze glistered with devotion. "No matter how many more pieces of furniture you break or random questions you ask in the middle of the night," he said, laughter rippling through the guests, "I vow to protect, respect and worship you with every fibre of my entity for each and every day of my life," he leaned down, his voice lowering, "and beyond," he promised, the words she had spoken upon his proposal ringing in her ears.

Now with hardly anyone not in tears, Makarov only waved a hand at Erza to continue. This time, not only the others but Jellal, too, laughed, seeing as she was blubbering with tears.

"Later," she brought out in a squeak, a huge smile shining through the welling tears of joy that he tenderly wiped off with his thumps.

Stepping forward again, Natsu and Gray held out the rings once again, no more words having to be said for the exchange, not least due to the lack of ability to speak of both the Master as well as Erza.

"You may kiss the bride," Makarov hiccupped after excitedly quivering hands had adorned each other's finger with a ring. Overwhelmed, Erza could not wait, already raking on Jellal's collar to meet his lips in an eagerly awaited kiss. Her grasp relaxed when his hands came to rest on her waist, lips moving against hers as if there was not a single person present but them.

"Nice 'bride'," a few giggled about the overhasty execution the Master's wording cast to the wind, but she did not hear. She was where she wanted to be – in his arms, her own wrapped around his neck and with no power in all of Earthland able to separate them.

Scarlet light bathed them from the high windows, more colours of the stained glass dappling the cathedral's interior.

The bell suddenly chimed, if dully – the helping hands of Laxus, Elfman, Lily and Gajeel in the way of a proper sound while Natsu delightedly smashed stone afters stone against it. With the help of Lisanna, Lily lifted it up into the air, merely about a metre, and Natsu dashed to fling the clapper, ringing the bell – and quite possibly going deaf – while everyone cheered, following the newlyweds out the building and to the next location of their day: the guildhall of Fairy Tail.


	110. Chapter 110

**Can't believe how well timed this is - first Christmas day (for many) and now New Years (also not for the entire world but the majority). Happy New Year everyone!**

**Also (and I have to crack this stupid joke; it's embedded in my genes, there's no stopping it) I haven't posted since _last year!_ (Ba-dum tss) (Insert troll face)**

**Mitzy123, thank you so much for your review! Haha, they sure are a mess, but that's Fairy Tail for ya! Thank you so much for your praises on the realism and my writing! I'm really happy to know that I manage to reach you with the feelings I intend to evoke. Sorry for making you cry and sorry for smiling about it :D (it's pride, I swear)**

**foxydame, thank you so so much for such an incredibly detailed and super long review! So there _is _a drawing of his hair slicked back? I was wondering where I had gotten that image in my head from... I also apologise to you, but I feel proud and giddy with joy when you tell me I pulled at your heartstrings :D Thank you so much for mentioning the conversation/mood transitions, the inner monologue, quotes (heart kissing emoji, you know what I mean) and smashing of the bell xD So much time and effort in your more than kind review truly warms my heart, thank you so much!**

**And with that, I wish you, above all, health for you and your loved ones, the prudence to act wisely and the patience to refrain from what might cause harm.**

**Happy New Year 2021**

* * *

Never mind the destination being the guildhall when the first obstacle to tackle was riding in a carriage. Not that it was a particularly difficult task in regular cases, but being a member of Fairy Tail quite obviously entailed a certain amount of competitiveness. And by certain amount, Jellal actually meant ludicrous overdose.

Clinging to his seat, he tried to keep his eyes open against the biting wind as it cut into his skin. He would have wondered how Erza coped, seeing as her current attire allowed more than just her face and hands to be attacked, but she was otherwise engaged. She was too keen on winning the spontaneous race through Magnolia, having overtaken the reigns of their two horses minutes ago.

Meredy had long resigned, having jumped off when things had only just begun to go crazy, saved by one of the more reasonable carriage drivers nearby. He was glad about that, because when the horses suddenly turned as not to smash head first into the guildhall and the carriage tumbled onto its side, Jellal only had to protect Erza.

"We won!" She triumphantly called from within his shielding embrace. Letting go, he watched her wriggle out of his arms and crawl to her feet, overlooking with satisfaction as her teammates plus their involuntarily accompanying partners crashed into the building, reducing their own conveyances to splinters. The horses neighed where they tried to get rid of the wreckage they now pulled after them, those of the wedded pair nowhere to be seen.

"You didn't!" Natsu yelled, brushing off planks of wood as he scrambled out from under them.

"You only won because you made me ram into that streetlamp!" Gray protested where he was still digging out Juvia from the pile of his own carriage.

They continued bickering, so Jellal sighed, peering down the darkening street. The sun had just disappeared, dusk reigning over Fiore where the sky was left ablaze in its wake. Their horses had to be _somewhere._

It was then that the others arrived, some more civilised than others, Gajeel reluctantly being among the first group since Levy rode alongside him.

"Jellal?" Meredy asked, hopping down from next to Mirajane. She walked up to him, following his gaze.

"You go on ahead," he said. "I'll just go find the horses; they couldn't have gone that far," he explained, setting off for the empty road.

There was hardly anyone still outside with the shops closing and the cold seeping into one's bones. Then there was the fact that some pedestrians had nearly been run over by a parade of horse carriages, the news of Fairy Tail roaming the streets sending the sane population inside.

They had watched – seemingly half of Magnolia – standing outside of Kardia Cathedral to cheer for the Queen of the Fairies and, concomitantly, her husband. They had probably not even known his name or associated him with Fairy Tail, but that was fine by him.

The warmth of the guild hall faded rather quickly. Quite the contrary of the noise, rowdily arguing voices and gales of laughter travelling another hundred metres until merging into the evening silence. One sound, however, became louder no matter how far he went, following him. Jellal halted, the clacking of heels on cobblestone nearing by the second and he waited for its owner to arrive in front of him.

"Erza," he said, tilting his head where she momentarily hunched over her knees. "I was just-"

"I know," she straightened, the slight pant abating, "I'm coming with you," she beamed a smile. Her mood was indestructible, just like she was. Not needing any heater's warmth, Jellal felt his heart swell a little as she infected him with her smile. Oh, how she reminded him every day that he would die for her without hesitation.

"It's cold," he heard himself argue while extending his arm at the same time.

"And I thought you were getting better," she smirked teasingly, grabbing his hand instead. She had a point, though he could hardly ever say no to her, no matter how cleverly he figured out her strategies.

Giving a squeeze, she tugged on him and they started down the street. It was not long until Erza had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all and he caught it quickly, his chuckles forming clouds in the icy air.

Around the next corner already, they spotted the first of the two horses, the other not far behind, though _behind_ it was. Jellal frowned.

"Is it still trespassing if we retrieve what's ours?" He wondered out loud, watching in dismay how the animal was chomping away at a neighbour's apparently on the clothesline forgotten pair of briefs. Frozen solid up until this point where it was used as an ice lolly.

He was going to ask again when he cringed instead. Erza had already stepped over the small, bare hedge, having to pull on her skirt when it got stuck on a branch. Not to his surprise, the horse spooked when she tried to rip the knickers out of its mouth.

"No-" she turned on the heel, but her shoe got stuck. With waving arms, she almost crashed head first into the hedge but Jellal was faster.

"How about," he heaved her over the hedge by her waist, retrieving her shoe, "I go talk to the horses?" He offered with a pretended seriousness and she giggled. Then again, a light blush tinting her with adoration puffed cheeks as he knelt down to gently ease her foot back into its shoe. "And you'll stand guard."

Hardly a minute later, he was sitting on the underwear-chewing horse, the reigns of the other in hand and the woman of his dreams leaning into his chest. It seemed his pigeon connection worked on horses, too.

"You know," he rested his chin on her shoulder, "this isn't how I imagined your riding lesson to go," he jested, feeling her smile against his cheek.

"I'm still charging the full price," she nodded matter-of-factly. "No refunds – oh, and don't forget your own _riding _lesson," she smirked, a devious spark in her eyes.

"Remember when I said I was clearing out?" He poked her rib and she yelped. Swatting his hand away, she let go of the reigns to cup his face next to hers. "Apart from that, I thought those weeks in Era had plenty of it," he defended, pouting when she took liking in squishing his cheek against hers. Her giggles turned into nagging when he rubbed his hair into her face instead.

"My makeup," she protested, still laughing, "and your hair," she shoved him away. Then she reconsidered, grasping his collar to pull him back, meeting his lips with fierce gentleness. He gave a muffled moan, then a grumble of complaint when it made her smirk into their kiss. Parting took almost as long as the kiss itself, lips smacking softly where they peeled away, leaving shimmering traces of lip gloss behind. Her smile never faltered, eyes dimly shining with a love so bright, he did not need the streetlights to illuminate the way.

* * *

Laxus groaned so deeply, Meredy could almost feel the vibration of his throat. She could definitely see it.

"Urgh, now he's talking to _her_ again," he groused. She raised a brow.

"She's his wife," Meredy reminded. Yes, they had only just married a couple of hours ago, but the fact that said wedding had been going on all day with him as a guest should have made it easier to remember.

"Not _her_," Laxus said, rather slurred. Frowning now, she turned for what felt like the hundredth time to scan the guildhall for the groom. And he was indeed not chatting with the bride, but the youngest, most enthusiastic flower girl, currently laughing while tossing petals at anyone who passed them. "Bloody Titania…" Laxus muttered to himself, and she began to think he had either not realised that Asuka was not Erza or already forgotten their conversation. It would not be the first time.

Throwing his head back, he downed yet another shot. He was not stupidly drunk, but more than tipsy, notable by his honesty and colour that slowly rose to his cheeks.

"I mean, what's she got that I don't?" He asked, still too serious as not to be calling upon the services of his liver yet. It must have been ploughing its way through the alcohol already.

Meredy gave him a deadpan expression.

"Where do I begin…?"

"I invite him to play cards, he hates it. I take him on a mission, he hardly says a word," he kept on lamenting and her frown turned into a somewhat pitiful amusement. He made it sound like a date; as if courting Jellal – who was so obviously taken with every fibre of his body – would be the only method of bringing his walls to crumble. Truth be told, that was an admittedly hard task, almost a Sisyphean task, judging by how easily he bounced back and retreated into his shell. Nonetheless, it was pathetic to watch the Lightning Dragon Slayer reduced to what he was now, if a tad cute.

"From what he told me, you guys spoke lots," she held her own glass, if only for the sake of holding it. His example had its wanted impact, drying out her appetite for more liquor.

"_I _spoke, he didn't,"

"He didn't _not_ speak," she defended and he grumbled something weakly defying. "Well, talking isn't his strong suit,"

"I _know!" _Laxus growled, slamming his empty glass onto the bar, cracking it quite efficiently. She scooted further away in her own seat, muscles only relaxing after another moment. He could be such a child, just like Jellal, she had to admit. Why was it that they only connected once both were boozed up?

Sighing to herself, she surrendered to her new babysitting job.

"Come to think of it," she tilted her head to catch his attention where he now traced the cracks in his glass. "How about doing something Jellal likes for a change? I'm sure he-"

"I don't cook." Laxus cut her off. He leaned over the bar, fishing for the next shot on a tray that had yet to be ordered. Mira was off duty, dancing with her sister, as were most of the Fairy Tail members, no need for drinks while partying to a wildly entertaining collection of music.

Her forehead creased in thought, trying to come up with other things the Heavenly Body Mage enjoyed. Laxus was faster.

"Nor do I have a girl to share experiences," he complained, a sneery side glance directed at Gajeel who had already announced to be proposing to Levy soon. "But he isn't much of a talker anyway, it's always just me who's talking,"

"So we've established," Meredy rolled her eyes.

"It's not like actions do anything either," he started to gesture with his hands, completely forgetting about the shot in his hand. It flew across the hall, luckily hitting a sturdy Elfman's shoulder – his temper kept in check by Evergreen – instead of Natsu, who was blissfully gobbling down half the meat the buffet had to offer. "I saved him from that twin dragon boy and..." he blinked a few times, losing his thread.

"How about discussing guild members? I'm sure you've had a few times when your team was not acting cleverly – and Jellal's certainly had his fair share of that and lots of fights within Crime Sorcière," she proposed, swirling her drink around without lifting it. He gave a grunt.

"My team's smart; they're not a bunch o' idiots," he barked. Then he kept on mumbling, something she interpreted at pondering on whether to invite someone stupid into the team.

The brooding was cut short when they were joined by a bright smile.

"You two seem to be having a blast," Jellal leaned with his arm onto Meredy's shoulder, flashing his smile from her to Laxus. Pity for the Dragon Slayer returned, if only by a tinge, but she returned the smile.

"You missed it – you should've been here," she laughed, giving it her all for him to take the bait and finally pay the attention that was so obviously demanded. Laxus shot her a glare, immediately seeing through her charade.

"Oh, something embarrassing about me again?" Jellal raised his brows in a teasingly strict manner, remembering her speech with, so she noted with devilish delight, a hint of a blush. He had handled it gracefully though, his own alcohol ingestion having loosened him up enough to even chat with Kagura – though not Milliana, which was, however, mutually awkward.

"No, she doesn't want to tell me the secret!" Laxus burst, shooting daggers at Meredy. She could have cursed – that was the least successful way to get to Jellal. No matter how intimidating the Lightning Dragon Slayer was, nothing in all of Earthland would bring Jellal to his knees when it came to protecting his loved ones, a trait that qualified him as a true member of Fairy Tail.

It hit her too late, but, fortunately for her, the same went for Jellal. He was visibly confused, neither registering the threat nor connecting the word to the actual secret they were currently guarding. The notion had not settled yet.

"There _is _no secret!" Meredy gave back. "I told you, I don't know any secret," she huffed. A wave of fright along his features told her that Jellal had caught up, however coming to the wrong conclusions.

"Meredy," he cautiously lowered his voice, bending down to her ear, "what secret are we talking about?" He whispered rather urgently. With a shake of negation, she turned her head to murmur back, not least because of the overall uproar, resounding music and tempest of voices.

"He wants to be friends with you, that's all, don't worry," she ensured and he heaved a sigh of relief. The smile settled back on his lips and he turned, but Laxus was gone. For some reason, though, Meredy spotted him striding – as much as staggering – over to the current and ex-members of Crime Sorcière, and she could guess he was going to try to milk out some handy knacks from them.

Jellal was meanwhile blinking at the suddenly empty spot. Then he sighed again, letting himself drop into the now free stool.

"It was kinda sweet, the way he talked," Meredy smiled, watching him pry one exhausted eye open. "He can be good company when not too tipsy," she grinned. Jellal rubbed his temple, his elbow requiring a few attempts before coming to rest on the counter with his eyes closed again.

"I never said we weren't friends," he said in a somewhat strained voice.

"Half-wasted Laxus doesn't seem to think so," she shrugged, "or maybe not enough," she reasoned, giving a helplessly encouraging smile. He considered it, frowning his lips in musing, then disapproval. His eyes had found her drink.

"And how many have you had already?" He raised a brow and she tightened her grip around the glass, following his nod to the dark liquid and back to him. She held his gaze, not quite sure what to do for a moment since 'none' was definitely a lie.

"Wanna dance?" Meredy got up, pulling him along by his hand. His brow only ascended higher but he let the subject go, following through the crowd. The music changed, a slower, more peaceful yet still vivid piece, as if to be accompanying them fittingly. She knew the musicians were adapting to the couple as much as they could, and when looking around, Meredy caught a glimpse of scarlet hair where Erza had apparently had the same brilliant, forcing Natsu to a second round.

Meredy nearly had to grimace. Dancing with Gray and Natsu had been nothing but pure disaster, both separately as well as at the same time – why she had not thought the latter to result in an epic failure from the beginning still puzzled her. On top of that, she had had to take oath of not being interested in the Ice Wizard to Juvia, whom had only been appeased by the fact that Meredy had used the entire dance to drop hints and spur the clumsily lovestruck man into making a move.

Which he actually might have, she realised, not finding a trace of either of the two when searching the room with her eyes.

"Where would I be without you?" Jellal snapped her out of her thoughts. She cracked a grin.

"In prison, probably," she nodded to herself, snorting at the unbelieving look he gave her. "It wasn't Ul alone who broke you out, you know?" She swallowed her laughter, if poorly. "Without the strong arms of a thirteen-year-old, you might've never seen daylight again," she lectured with what she hoped to be a very grave tone. It could not have been further from that.

"Is that so?" His voice trembled with held-back laughter of his own, and she could not help but let hers out. It died down when he halted for an instant, a kiss landing on the top of her head. "Thank you," Jellal smiled warmly, and she stumbled when he resumed dancing, "for everything you do."

Tutting, Meredy shook her head as if in disappointment.

"Marriage made you go soft," she deplored, luring out a chuckle. "And don't you go soft on me now, otherwise I may have to take drastic measures to get the old you back," she announced with a spark in her eyes. "Like bringing a date,"

"A what?" Jellal almost stopped again, stiffening considerably and she almost yelled with laughter.

"There we go," she grinned triumphantly.

"Maybe that's how we're friends," he mocked a pout, "you manipulate me,"

"What? Me?" Meredy feigned an indignant gasp. "Manipulate? No!" She drawled, just when there was a nudge from the side.

"Partner change," she heard before she could react, but there was no denying the Queen of the Fairies' wishes. Not that she would have. Coming face to face with Mest, she smiled – it was good to see him enjoying himself, too, his job for the celebration having been to keep the Master from downing too much sake.

"Hello, husband," Erza was saying where her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"N'evening, wife," Jellal returned just as smoothly. They giggled like schoolgirls, and had not quite stopped yet when ending it in a soft hum that resonated from one to the other as they reduced the space between their bodies, sharing a kiss before resuming to lose themselves in each other's enamoured gaze.

Erza sighed with content, her eyes shining more brightly than any garland and any chandelier above.

"I should rather use the opportunity to call you groom," she grinned.

"Not me," Jellal smiled fondly at her puzzlement, meeting her lips again in a tender kiss before he spoke again. "You'll always be my bride."


End file.
